El Décimo Hakkeshu o Iori, el Primo de Ranma
by guy with a stick
Summary: [Traduccion de Fic The Tenth Hakkeshu or Ranma's cousin, Iori. Escrita por RedPriest 17][Permiso obtenido] Ranma descubre que es un Hakkeshu y lleva la sangre de Orochi en el. Empieza una nueva aventura al ir a buscar a su primo Iori Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 1: La Escuela no es lugar para la locura de Sangre.

_El día comienza como cualquier otro para Ranma Saotome. Ranma practica con Genma, sobre el charco en el patio trasero del Dojo Tendo. Ranma le gana al viejo (por supuesto), y luego se dirige a la escuela con Akane. Ahí Kuno espera a Ranma para derrotarlo, y liberar a su preciada Akane Tendo y a la chica del cabello de fuego. Kuno queda inconciente con una patada en la cabeza, cortesía de Ranma. El día es mayormente tranquilo hasta la hora de comida…_

(------)

**Akane**: Aquí tienes Ranma. Te hice algo especial para comer hoy.

**Ranma** (empieza a quedar pálido): Este, no gracias Akane. Yo… ¿sigo lleno del almuerzo? Si¡eso es!

**Akane** (Su aura de batalla empieza a elevarse): Ranma, mas vale lo comas, si no yo…

**Ranma**, no queriendo otra paliza de Akane, empieza a comer la porquería que preparo. En lo que se da cuenta que la comida son las sobras de la cena que ella misma preparo anoche, se retuerce. Ranma lo empieza a lamentar.

**Akane** (Optimista)¿Y bien Ranma¿Que tal? Le agregue algunas salsas y lo volví a freír todo para hacer un nuevo platillo para ti.

**Ranma** (Ahora verde): Eso estuvo horrible. Pero… has hecho peores, así que no te preocupes. Sobreviviré.

**Akane** (furiosa, grita)¡RANMA ERES UN CRETINO! (Saca un mazo de la nada). ¡CRETINO! WHAM ¡CRETINO! WHAMWHAM ¡¡¡CRETINOOOOOOO!!!! WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMSNAP

_Akane se queda ahí con su mazo roto del puño, respirando profundamente por el gasto de energía, al aplastar a Ranma a un tipo de pulpa irreconocible y gritar lo mas fuerte posible. Voltea a ver a Ranma y dice…_

**Akane**: Eres un cretino.

(------)

_Ranma trata de levantarse. Se pone de pie con un poco de tambaleo, pero se mantiene rígido. Se empieza a sacudir el polvo y murmura a si mismo enojado._

**Ranma** (Pensando)¿Que es lo que espera? Ella sabe que no puede cocinar. Si hasta el Dr. Tofu usa su comida como repelente de insectos alrededor de su oficina porque es muy potente.

_ Ranma busca a su alrededor a Akane para disculparse por la manera en que actuó. La ve sentada debajo de un árbol. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. (Siente que debería hacerlo pues es su prometida, y no es como si no se preocupara por ella. Le dijo lo que sentía por ella después del incidente con Saffron en Jusendo). De repente, un aura enorme prende de vida. Ranma da la vuelta solo para ver al popular chico perdido…_

**Ranma**: Ryoga…

**Ryoga** (Enojado): Como te atreves a insultar la cocina de Akane. Te has entrometido con ella demasiadas veces Saotome.

**Ranma** (Molesto): OH¿y que harás al respecto esta ves P-Chan?

**Ryoga** (Enojado, grita)¡¡¡RANMA, PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

_Y así, la pelea resulta. Normalmente, ranma no tiene problemas de encargarse del chico cerdo. Pero gracias a la paliza que recibió de Akane momentos antes, se encuentra en mal estado y empieza a perder. Ranma recibe golpe tras golpe del chico perdido._

**Ryoga** (Provocando)¿Que pasa Ranma¿No puedes enfrentar un verdadero desafió cuando viene a ti? Te has vuelto torpe.

**Ranma** (Enojado): Si no fuera por la golpiza que me dio Akane, debido a su estupida comida, ya te hubiera pateado el trasero.

**Ryoga** (Extremadamente enojado)¿Te atreves a insultar a Akane de nuevo¡¡¡MUERE SAOTOME!!!

_Ryoga jala su puño hacia atrás, y lo estrella en el pecho de Ranma. El sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose en muy audible. Akane corre hacia ellos._

**Akane**: Detente Ryoga. No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto. Yo lastime a Ranma antes de esto; Solo estas tomando ventaja de la situación. Por favor detente.

**Ryoga**¿No tengo derecho¡YO TENGO TODO EL DERECHO! Por culpa de él, he visto el infierno. El morirá.

_Ryoga golpea a Ranma en la cara, y luego en el estomago. Ranma se inclina del dolor y empieza a toser sangre. Ryoga se prepara para golpearlo de nuevo, cuando se percata que la sangre no deja de salir de su boca. Ryoga se queda ahí y piensa que mejor lo dejará desangrar hasta que muera. De esa manera, nadie podrá decir que él lo mató, sino que murió por la pérdida de sangre. ¡Gran error! De repente, el aura de Ranma se prende en un instante. El aura, usualmente un azul brilloso, es ahora un violeta llameante. Las puntas de su cabello se tornan violeta, sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos, y vapor empieza a escapar de su boca. Todo mientras Ranma se encuentra inclinado. Akane es la primera en hablar._

**Akane** (Asustada)¿Ranma?

_ Ranma solo la mira fijamente. Lo que ella ve la asusta. La cara de Ranma es pálida, parece no tener pupilas en sus ojos, y sus dientes le brillan. Se ven más filosos de lo normal. Ranma voltea rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra parado el chico perdido. Una pequeña risa se escapa de sus labios. De ahí, se embiste hacia el._

**Ranma**¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!

**Ryoga**¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHH¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES?

_ Ranma lo tumba al suelo. Sus dedos empiezan a trozar a través de la piel de Ryoga como un cuchillo en mantequilla. Se detiene cuando escucha que alguien lo llama._

**Kuno**: Así que muestras tú verdadera forma Saotome. Estuve equivocado. Tú no eres un hechicero. Solo eres un demonio. Prepárate a enfrentar la furia del Rayo Azul de Furinkan.

_Ranma solo abanica su mano hacia Kuno, y deja cuatro heridas profundas en el lado derecho de su cara._

**Kuno**¡Argh! Como te atreves a destruir la belleza de uno como yo…

_Ranma lo ignora. Voltea su atención hacia Akane. Solo se le queda mirando a los ojos. Ve lagrimas de miedo, tristeza y furia saliendo de ellos. Ranma no soporta esta vista y deja salir un grito inhumano. Brinca hacia el edificio más cercano y empieza a saltar de techo en techo. Los estudiantes solo miran incrédulos por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Uno de los profesores llama una ambulancia y Ryoga es llevado al hospital más cercano. Akane se sienta a solas y empieza a llorar. Mientras tanto empieza a pensar._

**Akane**: Ranma¿Qué te sucedió¿Por que hiciste esto¿Cómo hiciste esto¿Fue por lo que yo hice? (Akane empieza a llorar mas fuerte al pensar esto).

(------)

_Después de horas de correr, Ranma por fin colapsa del cansancio. Se da cuenta que su cuerpo empieza a calmarse. Se convierte en mas humano en apariencia, y puede pensar mas claro ahora. No puede entender que le sucedió. Trata de pensar sobre ello, pero todo es un blanco después de que empezó a toser sangre. Empieza a perder la conciencia de nuevo. En la esquina de su ojo, nota a alguien familiar que se acerca a él. Voltea para ver bien a la persona. Sus ojos se agrandan en shock cuando se da cuenta de quien es._

**Ranma** (Fatigado)¿Mamá?

_Ranma se desmaya._

(------)

Final Capitulo 01

Próximo capitulo: La madre de Ranma le dice la verdad de su herencia.

¿Podrá controlar este nuevo giro de eventos?

(------)

Historia original: **RedPriest17**

Traducción al español: **Guy with a Stick**


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori.

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma 1/2. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters, esta es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sin embargo, si recomiendo busquen información en estas dos propiedades. No se arrepentirán.

(------)

Esta historia sucede después del manga de Ranma 1/2 y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu, Capitulo 02: Secretos Revelados

_Ranma se empieza a mover en el futon donde se encuentra acostado. Se pregunta ¿que hace en un futon¿Pudo ser, todo lo sucedido, solo un sueño? El abre sus ojos para ver a su madre Nodoka sentada a su lado. No, lo que sucedió no fue un sueño. Es una pesadilla viviente. Voltea hacia su madre y pregunta:_

**Ranma:** ¿Qué pasó, Mamá¿Dónde estoy?

**Nodoka:** (Mira hacia él): Te encuentras en mi casa, hijo. Pero sobre lo que sucedió¿Por qué no me cuentas tú a mí?

**Ranma:** (titubea un poco): Bueno… Fui obligado a comer la comida de Akane, la insulté, me dio una paliza con su mazo, luego Ryoga apareció y casi me mata y…

**Nodoka**¿Y?

**Ranma:** Luego el color púrpura y la sangre y… no se.

**Nodoka:** Ranma, esa es la maldición que vive la familia. Esa fue la "Locura de Sangre".

**Ranma:** ¿La "Locura de Sangre"?

**Nodoka:** Por favor hijo, no interrumpas. La "Locura de Sangre" es causa de un desequilibrio de nuestra sangre humana y la sangre Orochi del clan Yagami. Nuestra sangre es así debido a un pacto hecho con el Orochi hace 660 años, por causa de una enemistad con nuestro clan rival los Kusanagi. En el pacto obtuvimos el poder del Magatama no Orochi, en compensación, debemos derrotar a los Kusanagi. La enemistad comenzó cuando el clan Kusanagi peleo junto al clan Yagami y a los Yata para derrotar a Orochi cuando llego a este mundo por primera vez hace 1,800 años. Lo derrotamos, pero solo los Kusanagi obtuvieron la gloria y el prestigio de ser los salvadores de la tierra. Esto causó celos entre nuestros miembros, ya que no fue el esfuerzo de uno solo el que derrotó a Orochi, sino el esfuerzo de varios. Cuando surgió la oportunidad, nuestros ancestros hicieron un pacto para obtener poder del Orochi y derrotar a nuestros enemigos. En lugar de eso, nosotros fuimos vistos como los enemigos, traidores a la causa, y hacer que nuestros aliados nos dieran la espalda. Somos vistos como gente manchada a causa de esto. Hay un efecto secundario a este poder también. La sangre de Orochi es increíblemente poderosa, pero también es veneno para el cuerpo humano. A causa de esto, vivimos vidas cortas. EL tiempo común de vida gira alrededor de los 50 años. Con miembros muriendo a causa del veneno de Orochi, o siendo asesinados por miembros del clan Kusanagi, nos esparcimos; pues hay aquellos que nos temen y tratarían de matarnos, por nuestra conexión con Orochi. Tu obtienes este poder de mí porque yo soy un miembro del clan Yagami. Lo siento.

_Ranma se encontraba sorprendido. No quería creer lo que había pasado, no podría ser un miembro del temido clan Yagami por sangre. ¿O sí? Hace un gesto a que tal vez sea por otra razón._

**Ranma:** No te creo. (A Ranma casi se le salen los ojos por lo que esta viendo) Qu…

_Ranma solo se queda embobado. Se queda viendo como una flama violeta le sumerge la mano derecha, pero no la quema. Cierra su mano y desaparece._

**Ranma **(Asustado) ¿Cómo?

**Nodoka**: Ya te lo dije, soy una miembro del clan Yagami, y también lo eres tú, Ranma. Aun mas importante, al entrar en la "Locura de Sangre", has comprobado que tú eres el legendario Décimo Hakkeshu.

**Ranma**¿¡Hakkeshu!?

**Nodoka**: Si. Hakkeshu es el título para los 8 generales de Orochi. Esto incluye a sus cuatro Reyes Celestiales, cada uno teniendo el poder sobre un elemento de la naturaleza. Tierra, fuego, viento y electricidad. Hay una leyenda. Cuando los 8 Hakkeshu fallan en resucitar a Orochi, entonces habrá dos más. El noveno será su avatar, teniendo muy poco poder. Pero el Décimo tendrá poder igual al mismo Dios Orochi, para remplazarlo y continuar su irreligiosa misión.

**Ranma**¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy el Décimo Hakkeshu?

**Nodoka**: Porque yo he visto a los 8 generales y he visto al noveno Hakkeshu. Tu mismo has exhibido el poder del Hakkeshu este día. Lo que significa es que tú, hijo mío, serás el remplazo de Orochi. (1)

_Ranma se encuentra en shock, no puede creer lo que está escuchando. El miedo de convertirse en un demonio atraviesa por su mente como un huracán. Ranma se empieza a temblar de miedo. Aun cuando sabe que no es de hombres, empieza a llorar. Nodoka se le acerca y lo abraza. Después empieza a hablar._

**Nodoka**: Todo estará bien, Ranma. No tienes que convertirte en el nuevo Orochi si no lo deseas. Tú decides cual será tu destino. Esto solo significa que tienes otra posibilidad para tú futuro.

**Ranma**¿Qué debo hacer?

**Nodoka: **Te sugiero que busques a tu primo. El hijo de mi hermano, Iori Yagami. El también es un Hakkeshu, pero ha podido negarse al camino oscuro en mayor parte. El será capaz de enseñarte como controlar tus poderes mucho mejor que yo. Pero sé advertido, hijo mío. Iori no es una persona fácil de encontrar ni tampoco es de confianza, pero tengo algo que podría remediar eso. También debes saber que habrá aquellos que quieran detenerte. Son los Hakkeshu que intentaran convencerte que los dirijas a destruir la raza humana. También están los miembros de clan Kusanagi y los de Yata, que intentaran matarte tan pronto te vean. También hay humanos codiciosos que conocen del poder de Orochi, y querrán el poder para sí mismos.. Finalmente, hay otros guerreros que pelean, porque creen en el deseo de pelear, tal como tú Ranma. Bueno… se hace tarde. Te sugiero que descanses esta noche. Tienes una larga travesía en frente de ti, si es que piensas sobrepasar esta parte de tu vida. Hablaremos mas sobre esto en la mañana.

_ Lentamente Ranma acepta. Ella lo lleva al cuarto de visita y lo acuesta, lento pero seguro, el se queda dormido. En sus sueños solo ve el color púrpura._

(------)

_Ya es de mañana cuando Ranma despierta. Puede oler comida que viene del piso de abajo. Siendo quien es, corre al comedor y empieza a devorar su desayuno con el típico gusto Saotome. Después del desayuno, Nodoka le da un collar a Ranma. Es una cadena de plata sencilla con una figura de la luna creciente, símbolo del clan Yagami. Le dice que se lo muestre a Iori cuando lo encuentre, por cual lo verá como familia. Le da a Ranma una descripción de Iori, para que sepa que buscar. También le dice que hay rumores de que se encuentra en el corazón de Tokyo en estos momentos. Luego, le entrega a Ranma una mochila enorme con mucho material para la sobrevivencia y le da una decente cantidad de dinero. Le dice que no lo gaste todo en un solo lugar, pues tal vez lo necesite para algo importante. Le dice que de ahora en adelante cuando use un ataque con base de ki, utilizará también el poder de Orochi, asi que tendrá que tener cuidado de no atraer la atención con su flama púrpura. Pues él tiene el poder del fuego de Orochi. Ranma se despide de su madre con un abrazo y empieza su trayecto. En todo momento pensando._

**Ranma** (Pensando): Maldiciones chinas, múltiples prometidas, y ahora el poder de un Dios demoniaco. Creo que no me llamo "caballo silvestre" por nada. Solo lo veré de esta forma: esto es una buena escusa para alejarme de las típicas locuras que hay en mi vida… Y muy seguro ganar nuevas locuras en el camino. Dios mío¿en qué lio me he metido ahora?

_Nodoka se queda viendo a Ranma tomando su camino. Deja salir un suspiro de alivio. Siempre a temido el venir del Décimo Hakkeshu, pero ahora ve que es su propio hijo. Ella sabe que él tiene el deseo, y la fuerza para ser exitoso._

**Voz femenina**¿Estás segura que es prudente dejarlo ir así? A mí no me parece que tenga tanta fuerza de voluntad.

_Nodoka da vuelta para ver a una mujer que reconoce inmediatamente._

**Nodoka**: Chizuru Kagura…

**Chizuru**: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Nodoka Yagami. ¿Acaso me odias por no creer en tu hijo?

**Nodoka** (Enojada): Ranma no es como el resto del clan Yagami. El superará esto. ¡LO HARA!

**Chizuru** (Leve sonrisa): De acuerdo, lo dejaré solo por el momento, pero se advertida. Si veo que empieza a resbalar por el camino incorrecto, tomare cartas en el asunto.

_Y con esto, Chizuru desaparece tan misteriosamente como apareció._

(------)

Final Capitulo 02.

En el próximo capítulo, Ranma empieza su búsqueda de Iori y termina enfrentándose al "Legendario Lobo Solitario" Terry Bogard durante un pleito en un bar. Blue Mary también aparece y ofrece ayuda a Ranma.

(1)Para aquellos que no saben, los Hakkeshu consisten en Goenitz, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris, Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami, Leona y Ryuji Yamazaki.

Historia original: **RedPriest17**

Traducción al español: **Guy with a Stick**


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu o El primo de Ranma; Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters, es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Lo que si sugiero es que busques información sobre las dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: La historia transcurre después del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma: El Decimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 03: Caballo Salvaje vs Lobo solitario.

_ Vaya, ha sido un día de entrenamiento muy pesado para Terry Bogard. No puede creer que haya logrado sobrevivir. Malditos trampolines. Ya no los hacen como antes. Terry se tira en la cama de su departamento de 3 cuartos (con baño incluido) en Tokio. (No puede pagar uno mejor, pero cree que como siempre esta fuera entrenando o peleando, para que molestarse). Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de repente suena el teléfono._

**Terry**¡Maldición! (levanta el auricular). ¿Bueno?

**Voz Femenina**¡Hey Ter¿Que onda?

**Terry**: Que la… Oh, Hola Mary¿Como esta mi caza recompensa favorita?

**Mary**: Estoy bien, Terry. ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

**Terry**: Lo siento, no puedo. Ando muy cansado a causa de todo el entrenamiento que hice hoy. ¿Que te parece si salimos mañana?

**Mary:** Terry.

**Terry:** ¿Si?

**Mary**: Abre la puerta.

_Terry tiene un mal presentimiento. En cuanto abre la puerta Mary se lanza sobre el al igual que su perro Antón._

**Terry:** Mary… Si ya estaba en la puerta¿Por qué me llamas al teléfono?

**Mary**: Se me ocurrió de una película que vi, sobre un joven que usaba una máscara de fantasma muy chafa, que llama a la gente por teléfono y trata de asesinarlas.

**Terry:** Déjame adivinar. O salgo contigo hoy o me cazaras hasta darme por muerto.

**Mary(sonríe):** Aja.

**Terry:** Ya que. Vamos.

**Mary:** ¡Siii!

**Antón:** Woof, woof.

(------)

_ Mary lleva a Terry a un antro llamado Ilusiones de Luz. Hay de todo ahí. Bebidas, música, bebidas, baile, bebidas, pleitos, bebidas, fajes, bebidas y apuestas. Este¿Mencioné que hay bebidas? Terry deja salir un gran suspiro. No puede creer que el lugar apeste a cerveza. A Mary ya no le importa, esta tirada de la borrachera diciendo cosas como "Sabes Terry, tienes un lindo trasero." Terry ve a su alrededor buscando algo interesante. Ve a un joven con trenza vestido con ropa china discutiendo con el guarura._

**Guarura: **Vete a casa niño. No puedes entrar aquí. Es noche escolar¿No tienes tarea o algo así que hacer?

**Joven:** Lo siento, pero tengo que entrar. Busco a alguien y puede que este aquí.

**Guarura:** Que te parece esto, si me puedes vencer podrás entrar.

**Joven (hace una mueca):** De acuerdo.

**Guarura (sorprendido):** ¿Que la…?

_ Terry se sorprende por lo que ve. El joven vence al guarura con un golpe. No, espera, olvida lo último. Fueron diez golpes, pero fue tan rápido que pareció uno. El joven entra al club sobre el guarura caído. Terry no quiere que esto se salga de la mano, así que se le pone en frente._

**Terry:** ¿A quién buscas?

**Joven: **Iori Yagami.

_ De repente, el club se torna silencioso como la muerte._

**Terry: **¿Y para que lo buscas?

**Joven: **No te incumbe.

_ Terry se le lanza con su ataque Burning Knucle. El joven se mueve a un lado y lanza una patada hacia el lado de Terry que conecta directo. Terry se levanta, solo para ser aplastado al estilo del Truco de las Castañas. Terry da una maroma para realizar su movimiento Crack Shot, pero falla y recibe un trancazo a lado de su cara, con el puño del joven. Terry no puede creer la velocidad y el talento que tiene el chico. Intenta hacer su Power Wave, pero antes de que pueda soltar su ki en el suelo, el joven patea a Terry en la cara y Terry cae duro. Terry se levanta para ver que hay pena en los ojos del joven_

**Joven:** Mira, lo siento. He estado buscando a Iori por ya una semana. ¿Lo has visto o no?

**Terry:** Lo he visto¿Pero podemos platicar en un lugar un poco mas privado?

**Joven: **Claro, me interesa escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

_ Terry se dirige al bar y levanta a una Mary ya inconsciente y sale del lugar con el joven. Se dirigen a su departamento._

(------)

_ Cuando llegan, Terry pone a Mary en el sofá. Luego le cuenta al joven lo poco que sabe de Iori. Terry se presenta y a la ahora consiente "Blue" Mary Ryan... El joven por su parte se presenta como Ranma Saotome. Terry le pregunta por qué busca a Iori._

**Ranma: **Bueno, veras, Iori es mi primo y… (Mary lo interrumpe).

**Mary:** ¿Quieres decir que un lindo chico como tú está relacionado con ese asesino maniático de Iori?

**Ranma:** Si, y no me dejaste terminar. Lo busco porque él podrá ayudarme a entender mejor mi poder.

**Terry: **¿Poder?

**Ranma (Mira a ambos y siente que puede confiar en ellos): **Observen.

_ Ranma extiende su mano derecha y de repente, es envuelto en las llamas purpuras del Orochi. Terry y Mary se quedan con los ojos abiertos, no creyendo lo que ven frente a ellos. Mary es la primera en romper el silencio._

**Mary: **No puede ser. ¿Quieres decir que eres un Hakkeshu?

**Ranma (un poco reacio): **Si.

**Mary:** Que bien, lo que nos faltaba. Otro posible destructor de la humanidad.

_ Mary mira hacia arriba I ve a Ranma lastimado._

**Ranma: **¡Siento mucho haber nacido¿OK?

**Mary (sorprendida): **Este, yo… lo siento. He tenido malas experiencias con los Hakkeshu en el pasado. Específicamente, un Ryuji Yamazaki. No quise desquitarme contigo. Lo siento.

**Ranma (se frota la cara)¿**Hay un lugar donde me pueda limpiar?

**Terry: **Claro, hay un baño al final del pasillo. Puedes usarlo si quieres.

**Ranma: **Gracias.

(------)

_ Mary se siente muy mal por lo que le dijo a Ranma. Quiere decir que fue el alcohol, pero ella sabe que no es verdad. Terry le dice que el baño no tiene toallas y que si por favor le puede llevar algunas. Ella piensa que esto sería el primer paso para arreglar las cosas con Ranma. Entra para darle la toalla, pero solo encuentra a una chica de pelo rojo con trenza en su lugar. Mary grita lo más fuerte posible._

**Mary: **TERRY¡¡¡TRAE TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO AQUI AHORA!!!

_ Terry corre para ser recibido con la misma vista que Mary tubo. A esto le prosigue ser acribillado por Mary._

**Mary:** ¿COMO ¡WHACK! ES ¡WHAM! POSIBLE ¡CRACK! QUE ¡POW! ME ¡BONK! ENGAÑES ¡BAM!

**Terry:** Yo no ¡BASH! se que ¡WHAP! hace aquí ¡CRASH! esta ¡SMACK! chica¡KAPOW ¡en serio¡BOOM!

_ En lo que Mary continua golpeando a Terry, la chica de cabellos rojos se acerca para detenerlos._

**Cabellos rojos:** Détente, soy yo, Ranma.

**Mary y Terry (ambos sorprendidos)¿¿**¿QUE???

_ Esto lleva a una explicación por parte de Ranma sobre los estanques hechizados de Jusenkyo. Al terminar, Mary de nuevo es la primera en romper el silencio._

**Mary: **Chingaderas.

**Ranma: **Es verdad. Observa.

_ Ranma se echa un poco de agua caliente. Puff Un artista marcial varón instantáneo. Mary y Terry solo se quedan ahí, ojos saltados y quijadas hasta el suelo._

**Terry: **Increíble.

**Mary: **Míralo de esta forma. Obtienes lo mejor de ambos mundos.

**Ranma(hace una mueca):** Como tú dirías Mary "Chingaderas".

Todos se ríen con eso, hasta que Mary recuerda algo.

**Mary: **Ranma, acabo de recordar. Se cómo conseguirte información sobre Iori.

**Ranma(contento)¿**En verdad?

**Mary: **Si. Soy una caza recompensas profesional y cuento con numerosos contactos. Deja hago una llamada y preparar todo¿OK?

**Ranma:** Claro.

(------)

_ Una hora pasa desde que Mary esta en el teléfono. Para pasar el tiempo, Ranma y Terry se cuentan de sus mejores aventuras. Terry es asombrado mas que nada por la batalla de Ranma contra Saffron, mientras Ranma es asombrado por lo que Terry le cuenta sobre Orochi. Mary cuelga el teléfono y camina hacia los dos peleadores charlantes._

**Mary: **Te tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias, Ranma.

**Ranma:** ¿Cuales son las buenas?

**Mary:** Te dejaran ver la información.

**Ranma: **¿Y qué hay de malo?

**Mary: **Tendrás que ir allá para verlo.

**Ranma: **¿Donde está?

**Mary: **Lo tiene un grupo de mercenarios. Los Ikari Warriors. Son una milicia que mantiene la paz en Brasil y en otras partes del mundo. Tendrás que ir a su base allá y estar bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo.

**Ranma:** No me importa. Necesito encontrarlo. No quiero lastimar a alguien más como antes.

**Mary: **Bueno pues, Tu vuelo sale mañana a medio día. Cuando aterrices, habrá un supervisor esperándote. Ella es La Teniente Leona Heidern, Ella es la segunda al mando de la milicia, fue entrenada para ser una asesina, será ella quien te tendrá bajo vigilancia. Por favor no hagan nada para encabronarla, es bastante seria y una buenísima peleadora. Una buena forma de hacer esto es mantenerte alejado de agua fría. No queremos que los confundas.

**Ranma: **No te preocupes; mantenerme alejado del agua es algo que busco hacer todos los días.

_ Mary y Terry no pueden aguantar las ganas de reír al escuchar ese comentario._

(------)

_ El vuelo de Ranma despega. Se encuentra en su primer paso hacia su meta de encontrar a Iori. Mary se inclina hacia el oído de Terry y le susurra algo. Podemos suponer que es sobre Ranma._

_ En lo que salen del aeropuerto, escuchamos a Mary hablar en voz baja…_

**Mary**: Para un Hakkeshu, eres bastante humano. Adiós Ranma. Espero nos encontremos de nuevo.

(------)

Final Capitulo 03

La próxima vez Ranma se encuentra con los Ikari warriors, aprende algunos hechos interesantes sobre su misterioso primo Iori, y descubre el secreto de la comandante del grupo, Leona. Y para terminar, Ranma hace una revelación de cómo se siente. (Crean o no, Ranma tiene sentimientos como tú y yo).

Historia original: **RedPriest17**

Traducción al español: **Guy with a Stick**


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu o El primo de Ranma; Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters, es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Lo que si sugiero es que busques información sobre las dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: La historia transcurre después del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma: El Decimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 04: Hakkeshu de Fuego, Hakkeshu de Agua.

_Ranma apenas puede creer su suerte. Se entera (de la manera más difícil) que él es el Décimo Hakkeshu, y en consecuencia heredero a la meta de Orochi (destruir la raza humana). Camina por todo Tokio por una semana sin dar con un solo rastro de su primo, pero por suerte se encuentra con un ex-campeón del King of Fighters, Terry "El Lobo Solitario" Bogard, quien por casualidad tiene una caza recompensas como novia. Ella le ayuda a encontrar la primera pieza de información que necesita para encontrar a Iori. Todo lo que necesita hacer es ir a Brasil a leerlo. Si hasta ella pago por el vuelo. Las cosas empezaban a verse bien para Ranma._

(------)

_Fue un largo viaje, pero por fin el avión aterriza. Ranma sale de la pista de abordo y mira a sus alrededores. Mira a un grupo de tres personas. Son dos hombres y una mujer. Los dos hombres visten casi igual con pantalón de mezclilla, botas negras, camiseta blanca, chamarras cafés verdosas sin mangas, bandas en sus muñecas izquierdas, guantes en sus manos derechas y cinturones de balas colgando de sus hombros izquierdos, debajo de las chamarras. Las únicas diferencias son que uno es de pelo rubio, porta gafas oscuras y una gorra azul y el otro tiene el pelo largo de color castaño obscuro, un paliacate rojo con manchas verdes, y sostiene un letrero con el nombre de Ranma escrito en español y japonés de cabeza. El rubio le da un bonetazo en la cabeza y el castaño rápidamente voltea el letrero. La mujer, por lo contrario, es lo que atrapa la mirada de Ranma. Ella tiene el pelo azul que cae a media espalda. Viste un uniforme militar femenino tradicional, un par de aretes en forma de triángulos, un collar de abalorios, y tiene un par de ojos azules con un tinte de verde. Estas características, sin embargo, son bloqueadas de la mente de Ranma por su aura. Es similar a la de Ranma por dos aspectos. Uno, ella contiene poderes del Orochi y dos ella tiene un poder similar al hechizo de Ranma. No es el mismo, pero siente que tiene una conexión con el agua._

**Ranma (pensando):** ¡Que bien! Justo lo que necesito. Me bajo del avión por no mas de un par de segundos y me encuentro con un Hakkeshu. Espero esto no conduzca a tener problemas.

_La mujer se acerca a Ranma._

**Mujer: **Disculpe. ¿Es usted Ranma Saotome?

**Ranma (de vuelta a la realidad): **¿Eh? Ah sí, si lo soy. Por cierto, ¿es usted la teniente Leona Heidern por casualidad?

**Mujer:** Si, soy Leona. Ahora rápido, vaya por su equipaje y sígame al jeep. Tenemos un largo trayecto enfrente.

(------)

_Ranma va por su equipaje y luego tiene que pasarlos por aduana. Mientras esperan en línea, El rubio y el castaño se presentan como Clark Steele y Ralf Jones (respectivamente). En lo que se dirigen al jeep, Leona le dice a Ranma que no pueden permitir que extranjeros sepan donde se ubica su base. Así que le ponen una venda sobre los ojos y le esposan las manos detrás de su espalda. A Ranma no le gusta, pero es tan grande su deseo en obtener la información que lo tolera. Solo espera que lo valga._

(------)

_Finalmente, llegan a la base Ikari. Leona le quita la venda y Ranma ve lo que aparenta una facultad de entrenamiento militar común y corriente, pero tiene el presentimiento que en este caso las apariencias pueden engañar. Luego Leona le quita las esposas y es ayudado a bajar del jeep. Ranma no pierde el tiempo._

**Ranma (a Leona):** ¿Donde guardan su información?

**Leona:** Tranquilo Saotome. Primero tenemos que registrar tu llegada.

**Ranma:** ¿Para qué? Esto no es un hotel.

**Ralf: **No, es mejor. Es la Maison Heidern. (Clark le da un bofetazo detrás de la cabeza por el chiste estúpido). ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Clark!

**Ranma (a Clark): **Gracias.

**Clark (sonriendo): **Ni lo menciones.

(------)

_Leona le explica a Ranma que tienen que registra a los visitantes por cuestión de seguridad. Ella lo lleva a la oficina principal, dentro se encuentra un hombre muy alto. El hombre se encuentra en sus cuarentas, mide fácil 1,98m, viste un uniforme de general color azul y un parche de ojo. Levanta su mirada de unos documentos para ver al par entrar._

**Hombre (a Leona): **¿Es esta persona Ranma Saotome?

**Leona: **Así es señor.

**Hombre:** No parece ser lo que esperaba. (A Ranma) ¿En verdad esperas que yo crea que tu venciste a Terry Bogard?

**Ranma:** Yo no espero que usted crea nada excepto que estoy aquí para obtener información sobre Iori Yagami.

**Hombre: **Buena respuesta.

**Ranma: **¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?

**Hombre:** Soy el comandante Heidern. Soy quien está al mando aquí. Leona es mi hija adoptiva al igual que la segunda al mando. Ella será quien te mantendrá bajo constante vigilancia todo el tiempo que este aquí. La trataras con el mismo respeto con la cual me tratarías a mí. (Ojos se estrechan). ¿Te quedo claro?

**Ranma (un poco asustado):** ¡Señor, si señor!

**Heidern (ligera risa): **Aprende rápido.

(------)

_Mientras se dirigen a la tienda de información. Leona aprovecha el tiempo para hacer sus propias preguntas._

**Leona: **¿Por que buscas a Iori?

**Ranma: **El es mi primo. ¿No es razón suficiente?

**Leona: **No, no lo es. Todos tienes un motivo alterno cuando viene a hacer cosas.

**Ranma: **Mmmm… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

**Leona: **Lo siento, pero tengo que reportar todo lo que digas y hagas aquí.

**Ranma: **¿Y qué tal si te lo digo cuando no estemos aquí?

**Leona (piensa por un momento antes de contestar): **Me parece justo.

_Leona y Ranma por fin llegan a la tienda de información. La tienda es una cubierta para un bunker subterráneo lleno de computadoras y muchas personas caminando por ahí. Leona los registra en la entrada y se dirigen a la computadora libre más cercana. Leona abre un archivo que tienen sobre Iori Yagami._

**NOMBRE:** YAGAMI, IORI

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **25 DE MARZO DE 1976

**CABELLO: **ROJO

**OJOS:** CAFES ROJISOS

**ESTATURA: **1,82m

**PESO: **76 kg

**SANGRE: **O

**FAMILIA: **NINGUNA, TODOS FALLECIDOS (?)

**PASATIEMPOS: **GRUPO

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** CARNE

**DEPORTE FAVORITO: **TODOS

**MÁS VALIOSO: **SU BAJO DE RICKENBACHER

**ODIA MÁS: **VIOLENCIA Y KUSANAGI, KYO

**ESTILO DE PELEA: **ARTES MARCIALES ANTIGUO ESTILO YAGAMI E INSTINTO

**NOTAS: **SUPUESTO ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE DEL CLAN YAGAMI, PARTE DE LA MALDECIDA LINEA DE SANGRE OROCHI. PORTA EL MAGATAMA NO OROCHI. PUEDE ENTRAR EN UNA FASE CONOCIDA COMO "LA LOCURA DE SANGRE". PUEDE SER ENCONTRADO VIAJANDO A TRAVES DEL JAPON Y CUALQUIER LUGAR AL QUE VAYA KUSANAGI, KYO. PROCEDA CON EXTREMA CAUTELA AL HACER CONTACTO. TIENE UNA AFECCION POR LOS TORNEOS THE KING OF FIGHTERS, (LO MAS SEGURO ES PARA ENCONTRAR Y MATAR A KUSANAGI, KYO). HIZO EQUIPO CON KUSANAGI, KYO Y KAGURA, CHIZURU EN EL ULTIMO TORNEO PARA PELEAR CONTRA UNA ENTIDAD QUE SE HACIA LLAMAR OROCHI. PRESUMIDO MUERTO EN BATALLA PERO NO CONFIRMADO. MIA.

_Ranma se queda asombrado por lo que acaba de leer. Claro, le dio alguna información valiosa, pero ahora Ranma ya no sabe que pensar. Parece ser que su primo no es nada mejor que lo comentado por Blue Mary sobre otro Hakkeshu, Ryuji Yamazaki. Peor todavía, podría estar muerto; con la esperanza de Ranma de poder controlar este maligno poder. Leona observa a Ranma por un momento antes de entablar una conversación._

**Leona: **¿Que sucede Ranma?

**Ranma (mira a Leona):** No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé. (Su cabeza cae en la mesa).

**Leona:** Vayamos a algún lugar a platicar esto.

(------)

_Leona lleva a Ranma a su cuarto para platicar. Siendo de mayor rango, y un soldado 'especial' le permite ser una de las pocas personas ahí que tenga su propio cuarto. Es un cuarto simple con una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un librero con algunos libros. Hay un baño conectado para que Leona atienda sus necesidades en privado. Ella sienta a Ranma en su cama y le pregunta que sucede. Ranma aun sigue confuso de sí mismo. Pero siente que puede confiar en ella._

**Ranma:** Si Iori está muerto, mi oportunidad de una vida normal ha terminado.

**Leona:** ¿Y por qué lo dices?

**Ranma:** Mira, sé que no puedo decírtelo sin que tengas que reportarlo, pero aquí va.

_Ranma se traga su orgullo y concentra su ki en su mano. Sale como la flama purpura de Orochi. Leona observa atemorizada. Unos momentos pasan, y ella le hace una pregunta…_

**Leona:** Magatama no Orochi. Así que, ¿Eres un Hakkeshu?

**Ranma (Mirando fijamente al suelo y con una voz apenas arriba de un susurro): **Si.

_Ranma no sabe que decir. En su mente se grita a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado. Lo encerraran y trataran como el animal que es. Que es menos que un humano, que no merece el amor. Especialmente el amor de Akane. Con ese pensamiento, las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos. Quiere gritar de coraje, aun así, parece no poder hacer ni el menor ruido. Se maldice a si mismo otra vez._

**Ranma (pensando):** Maldición, ¿que es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto? El llorar no es algo que un hombre entre hombres haría. _(Se detiene)_

Es cierto, no soy un hombre. Soy un maldito monstro, una plaga entre hombres. El solo pensar lo que le hice a Ryoga… Argh. Soy una bestia. _(Las lágrimas salen mas rápido y la flama purpura crece más y luego se disipa)._

_De repente, Ranma siente que algo lo envuelve. Abre sus ojos y ve que son los brazos de Leona._

**Ranma:** L… ¿¡Leona!?

**Leona (en tono calmado):** Shhhh. Todo estará bien Ranma; todo estará bien.

(------)

_Por primera vez, alguien le está mostrando a Ranma este tipo de ternura aparte de su madre. Secretamente siempre espero que fuera Akane. Pero esos días se han ido. Akane nunca será capaz de amarlo por lo que es, considerando lo que le hizo a Ryoga. Se admite a si mismo que ella siempre lo quiso mas. Se llevaban mucho mejor que él y Akane. Ranma maldice a Ryoga por ser un bastardo. Si no fuera él, este problema jamás hubiera salido a la luz. Ahora él ha ganado. Ryoga se deshizo de él, y probablemente ya tenga a Akane también._

_Después de un rato, Ranma logra ganar su compostura. Leona le dice como ella lo entiende mucho más de lo que cree. Ella le confiesa que ella misma es una de los Hakkeshu. Específicamente, la Hakkeshu de agua. Esto no sorprende a Ranma; solo confirma la sospecha que tubo antes. Empieza a contarle a Ranma sobre su vida. Como Goenitz; uno de los 4 Reyes Celestiales la arruino al despertar el poder de Orochi dentro de ella, como Heidern la encontró, la adopto, como entro al torneo The King of Fighters dos veces, solo para entrar en la locura de sangre la ultima vez porque los otros 3 Reyes Celestiales querían que ella emitiera suficiente poder con Iori, peleando con los demás participantes, para que pidieran despertar a Orochi, y como aparento que Iori desapareció cuando Kyo lo golpeo en la espalda mientras Iori se envolvió a sí mismo y a Orochi en flamas carmesí. Ranma apenas puede creer lo que escucha, pero lo hace. Después de todo, Ranma ha visto cosas igual de extrañas, si no es que mas. Ranma de repente tiene un pensamiento que le trae una sonrisa a su cara._

**Ranma: **Leona, ¿que tanto poder tienes sobre el agua?

**Leona (sorprendida): **No mucho. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Ranma: E**speraba me pudieras ayudar con mi maldición.

**Leona:** ¿La sangre de Orochi?

**Ranma (sacude su cabeza):** No, pero algo igual de terrible.

_Ahora le toca a Ranma contar su historia. Ranma se dirige al baño para traer dos vasos con agua, una caliente y la otra fría. Le explica como su padre lo alejo de su madre cuando apenas era pequeño, para entrenarlo en cómo ser un "hombre entre hombres". Le explico cómo su papá era (y sigue siendo) un clandestino, lo comprometió con algunas chicas solo para que pudiera obtener comida o dinero, como lo entreno en Jusenkyo. Ranma hace su clásica rutina de transformación de chico a chica con agua fría y de vuelta con agua caliente. Leona solo se le queda viendo, no creyendo lo que acaba de ver. Ranma continúa en cómo se metió en problemas en un pueblo de Amazonas chinas. Como su padre lo trajo de vuelta a Japón solo para darle otra prometida, como todos ahí trataban de matarlo, casarse con él, o ambos, como finalmente regreso a Jusenkyo, solo para ser atacado por Dios Fénix muy enojado, como declaro sus sentimientos a Akane, el intento de boda fallido cuando regresaron, como Akane regresos a sus viejas costumbres y empezó a golpearlo de nuevo, como entro en la locura de sangre y casi mata a Ryoga, como vio el miedo y odio en los ojos de Akane y corrió, como su madre le explico lo que es para ella, como se encontró con Terry Bogard y Blue Mary, y finalmente porque esta aquí ahora._

_Leona solo mira sin palabras que decir por lo que acaba de escuchar. Sacude su cabeza un poco, y le pregunta a Ranma que piensa hacer cuando encuentre a Iori._

**Ranma: **Probablemente le pregunte si me toma como alumno, y me enseñe como obtener mejor control sobre mis poderes para no convertirme en el destructor de la humanidad.

**Leona:** ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

**Ranma:** Ojala lo estuviera.

**Leona:** Maldición. Lo siento; es solo que… Esto es muy…

**Ranma:** ¿Increíble?

**Leona:** Exacto. Lo siento; simplemente no puedo creer todo eso.

**Ranma:** ¿Vas a reportar todo lo que te dije y mostré?

**Leona:** No. Van a creer que me estoy volviendo loca.

**Ranma:** Bueno eso está bien, supongo. Gruñido (Observa su estomago). Lo siento, pero tengo hambre. ¿Que hace por aquí para obtener comida?

**Leona (mira su reloj):** Lo siento, hemos estado platicando por tanto tiempo que nos perdimos la cena, y ahora hay toque de queda. Te propongo algo, mientras más temprano a dormir, más temprano a despertar…

**Ranma (interrumpe): ¡**Y más temprano a comer!

**Leona (esconde una pequeña risa):** Exacto. Aquí tienes. (Le da a Ranma una almohada y una cobija).

**Ranma (confundido): **¿Y esto para qué?

**Leona (hace un gesto): **Para que duermas. Después de todo, el comandante Heidern dijo que te vigilara todo el tiempo.

**Ranma (un poco pálido):** ¿Quieres que duerma aquí… CONTIGO?

**Leona: **Bueno. Sí y no. Yo duermo en la cama, y tú en el escritorio.

**Ranma (el color regresa a su rostro): **Okay, me parece justo.

(------)

_La verdad que Ranma duerme tranquilamente (considerando que duerme hecho bola en un escritorio de metal). De repente es despertado por los sonidos de llanto de parte de Leona._

**Leona: **No, noooooo.

**Ranma (corre hacia ella): **Despierta Leona. (La sacude). Despierta.

**Leona (de vuelta a la realidad): **¿Qu… (Respira profundamente). Oh Dios… Gracias por despertarme Ranma. No puedo soportarlo.

**Ranma (confundido): **¿Que paso?

**Leona (asustada): **Una pesadilla. La tengo casi todas las noches. Es en verdad un recuerdo que me sigue persiguiendo. Veo lo que hice cuando entre por primera vez en la Locura de Sangre. Veo cuerpos muertos por todos lados, incluyendo los de mis padres. Veo sangre en mis manos, su sangre. Miro hacia arriba y ahí esta Goenitz, riéndose de lo que hice. Pone su mano sobre mi frente y luego… No hay nada.

_Leona no soporta más, empieza a llorar en el pecho de Ranma. El la abraza. Ahora es su turno de confortarla en lo que ella trata de sobrepasar sus propios demonios. Ranma hace sonidos apaciguan tés para hacerla sentir mejor. Eventualmente ella se queda dormida. En lo que Ranma la sostiene se da cuenta de algo. Siente algo por esta mujer, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sabe muy bien de lo que se trata, pero no está seguro si deba admitirlo. Siente amor por ella._

(------)

_Leona despierta. Se siente cálida. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Ranma. Hay círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y sus brazos aun la amarran, aun así lleva una sonrisa en su cara. Se da cuenta de lo que paso._

**Leona (piensa): **Debió haberme cuidado y abrazado toda la noche.

**Leona: **Este, Ranma. Ya me puedes soltar, estaré bien.

**Ranma:** ¿Estas segura?

**Leona: **Por supuesto. Ahora anda, ve al comedor. Si no llegas a tiempo, no quedara nada que comer.

_Viéndose un poco temeroso, Ranma suelta a Leona y corre como loco al comedor diciendo algo entre las líneas de "Te traeré algo de comer también." Leona se dirige a su baño, lavándose la cara y recordando el abrigo de sus brazos. La hace sentir cálida y segura._

**Leona (piensa):** ¿Que me está pasando? Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan dependiente de una persona. Claro, tuve a Heidern que me crió y me entrenó, pero nunca sentí que en verdad me necesitara y yo a él. Pero Ranma… Es diferente. Siento una necesidad en mí de estar con él. Y que él me necesita igualmente. ¿Podría ser que lo amo?

_Antes de que Leona pudiese pensarlo más profundamente, Ranma entra a la habitación. Carga un gran bulto de pancaques, algo de tostadas, huevos estrellados y revueltos, tocino y una jarra de café con dos tazas. Leona solo se queda viendo a toda la comida._

**Leona: **¿Como lograste obtener toda esa comida?

**Ranma:** Tus amigos Ralf, Clark y otros cuantos se me echaron encima cuando entre al comedor. Ellos estaban… ¿como decirlo?... encabronados totalmente porque pase la noche en tu habitación. Cargaban mazos, pistolas, cuchillos, músculos y mucho coraje.

**Leona (sorprendida): **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Ranma:** ¿Yo? Yo estoy bien; tus amigos por otro lado es otra historia. Hay como 30 personas en la enfermería. Y eso significa 30 personas menos en el comedor, así que…

**Leona:** Tomaste sus desayunos.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Exacto. Traje esto también para ti Leona.

_Leona no puede dejar de sonrojarse por la acción. Se sientan y comienzan a almorzar juntos en la habitación de Leona._

(------)

_En la tarde, Leona se dirige a la oficina de Heidern. Le pide al comandante que la deje acompañar a Ranma en su viaje para mantenerlo fuera de problemas en lo que busca a Iori. Después de todo, cualquiera que ha seguido a Iori se ha metido en problemas. Heidern se opone al principio, pero después de recordar lo que Ranma hizo con 30 de sus hombres es ahora más fácil creer que le pateo el trasero a Terry. Así que Heidern llega a una conclusión. No es inteligente meterse con alguien con el nivel de destreza como Ranma y acepta que Leona lo acompañe._

_Llegan al aeropuerto y suben a un vuelo que se dirige de vuelta a Japón. Por supuesto, no queriendo atraer la atención, Leona consigue asientos separados (el de ella en primera clase, y el de Ranma en segunda por supuesto). En lo que despegan. Ranma contempla varias cosas._

**Ranma (piensa): **Se que siento algo por ella, así que ¿por qué no puedo decírselo? ¡Argh! ¿Sera demasiado pronto? Podría ser, pero, Yo soy Ranma Saotome de la escuela Saotome de Categoría Libre, debería ser capaz de sobrepasar esto… Aun así… Sé que no puedo controlar este poder yo solo, es demasiado peligroso. Tengo el poder de ser el salvador de la humanidad, o su destructor. ¡Demonios! Mejor lo dejo así, es muy pronto para decírselo. Solo me pregunto ¿por qué ella quiso venir en este viaje conmigo? Después de todo, fue ella quien dijo que "Todos tienen un motivo alterno cuando se trata de hacer algo". ¿Cual será el suyo?... Y… ¿PODRE SEGUIR PENSANDO CLARAMENTE DE HOY EN ADELANTE?.

(------)

Final Capitulo 04

La próxima vez: Ranma continúa su búsqueda para encontrar a su primo Iori con la ayuda de Leona. Su búsqueda los llevara a otro centro nocturno, donde la kunoichi favorita de todos, Mai Shiranui, está disfrutando el tiempo de su vida. Mala suerte que su novio Andy Bogard (hermano menor de Terry) tiene dificultades tratando de alcanzarla. ¿Y qué hay de esa persona que observa a Ranma desde las sombras? Averígüenlo todo en el próximo capitulo de Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu, o El primo de Ranma, Iori.

Historia Original: **RedPriest17.**

Traducción al español: **Guy with a Stick.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 05: Kunoichi de Amor Mai Shiranui… y Andy Bogard.

_Ha sido un largo viaje para Ranma. Ahora tiene una compañera consigo en su búsqueda. La joven comandante del Equipo Ikari, Leona. No es que le moleste a Ranma por supuesto, es solo que es más difícil concentrarse en el asunto cuando lleva a una chica que le gusta (mucho) a su lado._

_Ranma y Leona han viajado alrededor de Tokio por los últimos días. Como antes, nadie ha visto a Iori desde el último torneo de The King of Fighters. Pero Ranma continua, esperando poder encontrar a su perdido primo. Su búsqueda lo lleva a otro antro, The Cat's Claw Club (El Club de la Garra del Gato). Ranma busca en lugares como estos pues es sabido que Iori frecuenta con regularidad estos lugares._

**Ranma (enojado):** ¡Maldición¿Dónde demonios esta? No pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra… ¿O si?

**Leona (se agarra de sus hombros):** No lo se. Pero si se que si te rindes, tal vez nunca lo encuentres.

**Ranma (Toma un suspiro):** Esta bien, vamos.

_Ranma y Leona caminan al principio de la fila. Como siempre, al guarura no le agrada la gente que se mete a la fila, especialmente si siente que no son dignos de entrar. También como siempre, el guarura provoca a Ranma y termina con su cara frente al truco de las castañas. Ranma y Leona caminan casualmente sobre el cuerpo del grandulón. Lo único diferente esta vez es que alguien los observa desde las sombras._

**Hombre (****sonríe):** Por fin te encuentro… Ranma Saotome. _(El hombre saca un celular, marca unos números y le contesta una voz de hombre)._

**Voz de Hombre: **¿Qué quieres ahora?

**Hombre: **Encontré a Ranma como lo pidió

**Voz de Hombre (encantado):** Excelente. Síguelo y estúdialo. Quiero que obtengas la mayor cantidad de información posible. No me falles esta vez, Billy.

**Billy:** No te preocupes Geese, te conseguiré la información que deseas, o dejo de llamarme Billy Kane.

**Geese:** Prefiero un reporte lo más pronto posible. Mantente en contacto. Clic

_En cuanto Geese cuelga, Billy apaga su celular y lo guarda en la bolsa de su chamarra. Rápidamente camina sobre el guarura caído hasta llegar al bar, solo para ver… una gran cantidad de gente._

**Billy (molesto)¡**Con un demonio! Esto será más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajal.

_Rápidamente, Billy se esconde en las sombras y mantiene la vista en alerta para encontrar a Ranma, todo este tiempo pensando…_

**Billy (pensando):** ¿Qué hace Leona con él?

(------)

_Ranma y Leona caminan hasta dentro del club preguntando a la gente que si han visto a Iori Yagami. A la gran mayoría se les va la sangre del rosto y contestan negativamente, y rápidamente se van. Ranma y Leona hacen esto por un rato hasta que Ranma nota a una pareja bailando en la pista. La mujer parece estar en sus veintes, tiene el pelo castaño rojizo, ojos cafés, porta un vestido de piel apretado color rojo que llega a la mitad del muslo y botas de piel largas color negro que llegan hasta las rodillas. El hombre parece también estar en sus veintes. El porta un traje color kaki, una camisa negra y zapatos cafés. Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Muy similar a Terry. Ranma los escucha alegar. Leona reconoce a los dos pero no dice nada, esperando ver qué sucede._

**Mujer: **Andy, prometiste bailar conmigo. Anda, vamos, el bailar no te matara.

**Andy (mira para todos lados):** Lo siento Mai, no tengo tiempo para esto. Ando buscando al tipo que venció a mi hermano. Debe ser un poderoso guerrero para lograr ese cometido. Debo verlo por mí mismo. Terry lo encontró en un lugar como este, a lo mejor está aquí.

_Los engranes en la mente de Ranma empiezan a moverse al comprender las cosas. El debe ser el hermano menor de Terry. Pero __más importante, dijo estar buscando a Ranma. El voltea hacia Leona para confirmarlo._

**Ranma (a Leona):** ¿Es él el hermano menor de Terry?

**Leona:** Si, el es Andy Bogard. Un miembro del equipo Fatal Fury y hermano menor de Terry. La mujer que lo acompaña es su amiga de mucho tiempo, Mai Shiranui. Ella es una miembro del equipo de Mujeres y una estudiante de la escuela Shiranui de Ninjitsu. Ambos son buenos peleadores.

**Ranma (concentrándose en ambos):** Si, ya lo puedo ver. Tienen buenas auras. No lo note antes porque había mucha gente alrededor.

**Leona (sorprendida):** ¿Puedes sentir el aura de una persona¿Cómo lo haces?

**Ranma (hace mueca): **Es un pequeño truco que adquieres al entrenar en las artes marciales desde los 5 años.

**Leona (****cabecea en acuerdo):** Eso si lo creo. Considerando por todo lo que has pasado. Te los presentare. Conozco un poco a Mai, y estoy seguro que Andy se muere por conocerte.

_Ranma baja la mirada y camina con ella, aceptando el destino en este caso. Desconocido para ambos, Billy por fin logra verlos._

**Billy (piensa)¿**Se dirige hacia Andy y la chica ninja? Esto puede ser… interesante. Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa.WHACK

_Billy es dejado inconsciente por un golpe en la cara cortesía de una charola de bebidas._

**Mesera: **Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Se encuentra bien?

_Billy solo __retembla tirado en el suelo._

(------)

**Mai:** Por favor Andy, pasas todo tu tiempo entrenando y peleando. ¿Por Dios, no puedes por esta vez solo divertirte?

**Andy:** Lo siento Mai, he tomado mi decisión. Tú puedes ir a bailar, no te detendré.

_Mai __está a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Andy cuando se percata de una pareja que se acerca. Reconoce a la mujer como Leona. No sabe quién es el joven, pero piensa que se ve adorable. Especialmente la trenza y el traje chino que viste. Mai decide jugar 20 preguntas con Leona._

**Mai (contenta):** ¡Hola Leona! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado¿Quién es el chico guapo¿Es tu novio?

**Leona (sonroja): **Bueno Mai: He estado bien, el es Ranma Saotome, y no, no es mi novio.

**Mai (sus ojos le brillan):** Bueno, si no es tu novio¿Puedo bailar con él?

**Leona, Ranma y Andy: **¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?

**Mai (voltea hacia Andy): **¿Qué tiene de malo? Leona dice que no es su novio, y tú dices estar muy ocupado, así que bailare con este guapo que Leona trajo consigo.

_Mai toma a Ranma del brazo y lo jala hacia la pista de baile._

**Ranma (****pálido):** Pero Mai…

**Mai (interrumpe):** ¡Pero nada! Yo vine aquí para pasarla bien y tu estas aquí así que ¿Por qué no?

_Ranma no sabe que decir. Voltea y mira a Leona con coraje en sus ojos, dirigidos a Mai. Los ojos de Andy son igual, pero se dirigen hacia __él._

**Ranma (piensa): **Ya me fregué ¿verdad?

(------)

En la pista de baile Mai esta impresionada con Ranma. Tuvo problemas entrar en ritmo al principio, pero ahora baila como todo un profesional. Billy por fin recobra la conciencia y dirige su mirada a la pareja bailadora y se ríe de solo pensar que Andy debe estar extremadamente celoso si también está mirando esto. Leona se queda fija observando con una mirada fría, secretamente celosa que no es ella la que está allá fuera con Ranma. Andy parece estar listo para hacer pedazos a Ranma. Voltea a ver a Leona y le hace una pregunta cuando la realidad lo golpea.

**Andy (a Leona):** ¡Oye, Leona¿Cómo dijiste que se llama ese tipo?

**Leona:** Ranma, Ranma Saotome. (Ve salir vapor de los oídos de Andy). Andy¿Qué te sucede?

**Andy (Corre hacia Ranma y grita una frase ya muy conocida):** ¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARATE A MORIR!

_Ranma deja de bailar, esperando ver a Ryoga venir a vengarse por lo que le hizo. En lugar de eso, ve a Andy venir a toda velocidad. Andy realiza su Hisho Ken, una pequeña explosión de ki que sale de su mano. Mai y Leona expiran en horror, pero luego se asombran cuando Ranma solo se mueve a un lado y golpea a Andy en la cara. Andy queda desorientado pero fácilmente se recupera y hace su ataque Sho Ryu Dan. El ataque pasa por encima de Ranma. Andy lo maldice por estar muy cerca y que su movida solo pasara por encima. Andy intenta su Hisho Ken de nuevo, pero como antes, falla su objetivo. Ranma no aguanta más la situación y utiliza su truco de las castañas. Todos se maravillan en la rapidez del joven. Cuando termina, Andy cae al suelo. Voltea a su alrededor. Todos los que miraban la pelea le aplaudían por lo que hizo. Hasta Leona y Mai quedan impresionadas. Billy solo está ahí, con los ojos saltados y la quijada hasta el suelo._

**Billy (piensa): **¡Demonios! Acabo con Andy como si nada. Con razón Geese quiere que lo siga. La habilidad y poder que radia de él es enorme.

**Ranma (mira a su alrededor):** ¿Y qué esperaban? Soy Ranma Saotome, heredero a la escuela Saotome de artes marciales categoría libre. Soy un hombre entre…

_La mesera que golpeo a Billy en la cara tropieza de nuevo y manda las bebidas frías a volar hacia Ranma, quien se transforma en chica al contacto en frente de todos._

**Ranma-chan (su voz apenas arriba de un susurro):** ¿hombres?

_Todos observan a Ranma, ahora una chica. Ranma-chan deja salir un gran suspiro y camina hacia Leona._

**Ranma-chan (hacia Leona): **Vámonos, obviamente Iori no está aquí.

**Leona (cabecea en acuerdo):** Esta bien…

_Ranma-chan y Leona se van y dejan a la gente aturdida. Mai rápidamente los sigue jalando a un Andy inconsciente. Billy aun esta en shock por lo que acaba de ver. Saca una botella de tequila de su chamarra y observa detenidamente hacia donde el grupo salió y luego de vuelta a la botella._

**Billy: **Ya estuvo, no más. (Tira la botella y escuchamos a un gato gritar fuera de vista).

(------)

_Afuera Mai sigue a Ranma-chan y Leona. Les pregunta si le pueden ayudar a cargar a Andy de regreso a su departamento. Ranma-chan dice que ella ayudara, pero solo si Mai le permite utilizar el lavabo. Mai acepta y los tres cargan a Andy hasta su casa. Una vez ahí, dejan el cuerpo inconsciente de Andy en el sofá. Una vez terminado esto Ranma-chan se dirige al baño. Escuchamos el agua correr. Cuando termina vemos a Ranma ahora en su forma varonil salir a la vista de todos._

**Mai (sorprendida):** Si no te molesta que pregunte¿Cómo es que puedes cambiar entre ser hombre y mujer?

_Ranma de nuevo empieza a contar la historia de Jusenkyo. Al final, Mai está en shock, pero lo entiende perfectamente._

**Mai:** Mi abuelo Jubei Yamada me contaba historias sobre sitios de entrenamiento que él visito. No le creí cuando me conto sobre Jusenkyo. Pero ahora que veo esto, creo que no estaba mintiendo.

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Tu abuelo fue a Jusenkyo?

**Mai:** Si. Dice que se retiro cuando sintió un aura mágica radiar de los estanques. Se fue sin querer saber lo que era, pero ahora… creo que ya sabemos que hace ese poder.

**Ranma: **Oh. (Cambia el tema). Mai¿tienes alguna idea donde puede estar Iori?

**Mai (piensa por un momento y luego le brilla la cara):** Si, lo sé. Puede que haya entrado a la guerra de bandas que se llevará a cabo en dos días.

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Por qué estaría ahí?

**Mai: **Por lo que se, Iori es un músico en sus tiempos libres. Puede que haya entrado por el dinero que hay de premio. Odia depender en el dinero de su familia.

**Ranma (sonríe): **¡Qué bien! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar dos días para el concierto, y puede que lo encuentre.

**Leona:** No te anime demasiado Ranma, puede que no esté en la competencia. En sí, empiezo a pensar que tal vez ya no se encuentre en Tokio.

**Ranma:** Bueno, no sabremos hasta intentar. ¿Verdad?

**Leona: **Hmmm… Está bien, tú ganas. Nos quedaremos en la ciudad por dos días buscando a Iori mientras y luego nos dirigimos al concierto de la guerra de bandas y…

**Mai (interrumpe):** ¿Quién dijo que es un concierto? Es una guerra de verdad.

Artes marciales musical categoría libre.

**Ranma (ojos saltados): **¿Tienen categoría libre por aquí también?

**Mai:** Así es. ¿Se quedarán a verlo? Si es así, pueden quedarse aquí en mi casa, hasta que llegue el día.

_Ranma voltea a ver a Leona, ella accede._

**Ranma: **Esta bien. Aceptamos tu invitación.

**Mai:** Genial. Leona, tu podrás dormir en futon extra que tengo en el cuarto. Ranma, ya que Andy esta desmayado en el sofá, tendrás que dormir en el reclinable por esta noche. Espero que no te moleste.

**Ranma: **Para nada.

(------)

_Es de noche. Ranma trata de dormir en el sillón, pero no puede. Tiene su mente en varias cosas. Voltea para ver a Leona parada afuera del cuarto de Mai. El se dirige hacia ella._

**Ranma: **Hey Leona¿Qué sucede¿No puedes dormir bien?

**Leona (asustada):** Que… Oh, Ranma. Lo siento, no puse atención. Mi mente está en otras cosas por el momento.

**Ranma:** Si, Se cómo te sientes. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

**Leona (sonroja): **Yo… este… (Mira hacia el suelo).

**Ranma (se da cuenta):** Oh, no te preocupes Leona. No siento nada por Mai. Parece ser una buena persona, pero apenas la conozco. Así que relájate. Solo baile con ella porque ella me jalo.

**Leona (sonroja aun ****más): **Lo sé. Es solo que… Yo quería… (Voz arriba de un susurro) bailar contigo.

**Ranma (también se sonroja):** Bueno… No hay nada de malo en eso. ¿Has bailado alguna vez?

**Leona (mira hacia abajo):** No…

**Ranma (trata de sonar alegre): **Bueno¿qué tal si bailamos ahora?

_Leona observa a Ranma por un momento y piensa antes de responder._

**Leona: **¿Lo dices en serio?

**Ranma:** Por supuesto. ¿Qué¿Acaso no soy suficientemente bueno?

**Leona (sonroja y carcajea levemente):** Esta bien. Pero no hay música.

**Ranma:** No necesitas música, observa y aprende.

_Ranma sostiene a Leona de la cintura y, casi instintivamente, Leona pone su mano en el hombro de Ranma. Dan vueltas por todo el cuarto toda la noche, hasta el amanecer._

(------)

_Billy se encuentra de pie en el techo de un edificio. No puede creer que fue tan descuidado y los dejo escapar. Ve que ya es de mañana. Se tiene que reportar con Geese. Billy saca su celular y escucha un clic y una voz al otro lado de la línea._

**Geese: **Billy. ¿Qué reporte me tienes sobre Ranma?

**Billy (piensa por un momento antes de contestar): **Jefe, nunca me va a creer esto…

(------)

Final Capitulo 05

Próxima vez: Ranma sale con Leona, Mai y Andy y se dirigen a la Guerra de Bandas. Se encuentran con Terry y Mary. (Mary gano boletos gratis en un concurso de radio). Ahí conoce a tres miembros más del Hakkeshu (el equipo New Face) y el equipo Psycho Soldier de China, ambos participando en el torneo. Y finalmente, Ranma encuentra a su primo Iori, solo para recibir una recepción menos que agradable. Y Billy los sigue para obtener más información sobre Ranma.

Historia Original: _**RedPriest17**_

Traducción: _**Guy with a Stick.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 06: Iori Yagami

(------)

_Este par de días han sido de los más largos en la vida de Ranma. Claro, no le molesta que Mai le muestre el pueblo y lo lleve a mas centros nocturnos para buscar a Iori. Es solo que Andy lo vigila como un halcón cada vez que está cerca de Mai. Leona no se queda atrás. Y luego Ranma tiene una extraña sensación que alguien más lo observa._

_Afortunadamente, ya es domingo. El día en que el torneo de Artes Marciales en Música, categoría libre se efectuará. Nuestro grupo de héroes toman un autobús a donde será el evento, el parque Yoyogi-koen. Conciertos al aire libre se efectúan aquí todos los domingos. Hoy la multitud es mayor, porque los aficionados a las peleas han tomado el lugar. En lo que Ranma y su compañía se dirigen a la entrada, se encuentran con una pareja conocida._

**Ranma (grita):** Hey, Terry, Mary. ¡Por acá!

**Mary (voltea):** ¿Ranma? (ojos se amplían). Ranma, eres tú. (Sacude el brazo de Terry). Mira Terry... ¡es Ranma!

**Terry (voltea hacia el grupo):** Si es él… (Ojos se amplían cuando nota el resto del grupo que lo acompaña). Hola Mai, carnalito¿cómo se encontraron con él?

_Mai se ríe, Andy murmura, Leona sonríe, y Ranma muestra una gota de sudor. Terry también muestra una gota de sudor y Mary solo observa al grupo._

**Ranma (pequeña risa):** Créeme. Es una laaaarga historia.

**Terry (carcajea):** Te creo.

_Ranma empieza a explicar lo que sucedió, a pedir de Mary. Le cuenta de Leona queriendo estar ahí para mantenerlo fuera de problemas, y como le pateó el trasero a Andy. Andy le manda a Ranma una mirada que podría congelar el infierno. Ranma le pregunta a Terry y Mary que hacen aquí. Mary explica que ella fue la llamada número 100 en un concurso de radio y ganó dos boletos para el evento. Ranma explica que Mai hizo que Andy pagara por los de ellos. El rostro de Andy se obscurece aun mas. Todo mientras, un cierto chalan de Geese Howard los observa._

**Billy (piensa):** Hmm. Terry Bogard y esa palomita blanca de Mary se han unido al grupo. Esto será aun más interesante de lo que imagine. Me pregunto si…

**Vendedor (grita):** ¿Vas a comprar un boleto o no?

**Billy (de vuelta a la realidad):** Okay, Okay. Tranquilo. Compraré un mendigo boleto.

_Billy le da el dinero al vendedor y voltea solo para ver que el grupo ya entró._

**Billy (grita): **¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, LOS PERDI DE NUEVO!!! (Se calma). No hay bronca. No puede ser muy difícil encontrar a los lobos solitarios, a una caza recompensas, una asesina de pelo azul, una chica ninja y un artista marcial con trenza dentro de una multitud de gente normal… ¿O sí?

_Billy entra al parque a través de la puerta solo para ver una multitud de gente en trajes raros y peinados estilo punk._

**Billy (grita): **¡¡¡CON UN PINCHE DEMONIO!!!

(------)

_Ranma y compañía logran llegar al frente del escenario. Es un escenario de madera y metal. Hay una cortina negra enorme, para que nadie pueda ver a través y ver lo que hay atrás. La masa espera pacientemente. (Bueno, tan paciente como un grupo de jóvenes puede). Una dama que parece una oficial sale al escenario. Ella es aparentemente, la conductora._

**Conductora:** Soy su conductora, Sayaka. Bienvenidos a la primera competencia de Artes Marciales con Música, Categoría Libre. Vamos a conocer a los concursantes…

_Un hombre alto con pelo blanco, un chico que parece ser un poco más joven que Ranma, y una mujer con pelo rojo y flecos que le tapan los ojos salen al escenario. Ranma puede sentir un aura de maldad que los rodea. Lo reconoce de inmediato._

**Ranma (susurra): **Poder de Orochi.

**Leona (se inclina hacia el oído de Ranma):** Así es. Ellos son tres de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Orochi. Ellos son…

**Chico (en el micrófono): **Soy Chris, el baterista.

**Mujer:** Yo soy Shermie, la vocalista.

**Hombre:** Y yo soy el líder y guitarrista principal, Yashiro Nanakase. Juntos somos…

**Los Tres:** ¡CYS!

**Ranma (a Leona): **¿Qué quiere decir CYS?

**Leona (mueca):** No tengo idea.

_Ranma nota que el chico, Chris, parece estar observándolo del escenario. El frio en la mirada le manda un escalofrió por la espalda a Ranma._

**Ranma:** Brrr… Ese chico es peligroso. Puedo sentirlo en su mirada.

**Sayaka:** El siguiente grupo viene desde China, pero son muy bien conocidos aquí el Japón…

_Una chica con pelo purpura en un traje rojo y purpura, un chico que parece japonés en un traje azul con una bolsa de empanadas de puerco y un viejo con un jarrón de sake, vestido en harapos salen al escenario. Ranma trata de ver mejor su aura, en lo que la multitud grita alocadamente en lo que los tres se acercan._

**Chica: **¡Hola a todos¡Soy yo, Athena Asamiya!

**Chico (con la boca llena):** Sie Kensou aquí…

**Viejo: **Chin Gensai

**Athena:** Juntos, somos los Cohetes del Amor.

**Chin y Sie (mirando a Athena):** ¡NO LO SOMOS!

**Athena:** Pero prometieron que lo podía cambiar.

**Chin y Sie:** ¡NO ES CIERTO!

**Athena (llorando):** ¡Waaaaaaaahhh!

**Público:** ¡Idiotas! (Empiezan a arrojar basura hacia los dos). Eso se ganan por molestar a Athena-chan.

**Ranma (gota en la frente): **Por favor dime que no acabo de ver eso.

**Leona: **Si lo hiciste.

**Mary: **Que estupidez. ¿Qué paso con las peleas?

**Terry (a Mary): **Solo espera, empezará cuando todos hayan sido presentados.

**Mai (a Andy): **Oye Andy. ¿Crees que algún día seremos cohetes del amor?

**Andy (sonroja): **Bueno… Yo… este… je…

**Mai (molesta) **¡Andy! (Andy se desmaya). ¡Demonios, Andy!

_Sayaka se toma un tiempo para presentar al siguiente grupo. Son conocidas como DoCo (1). Ranma puede notar que no son peleadoras, y caerán muy pronto. Lo que saca de onda a Ranma sobre ellas es que tanto se parecen a Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo y su lado femenino. Solo esa idea le manda un escalofrió por la espina. Ranma luego es mandado a volar por el aura que aparece atrás de la cortina. Sus ojos se agrandan con esperanza a quien será el hombre de pelo rojo. Su aura es muy similar al de Ranma para ser el de alguien más. Este hombre viste un pantalón de piel color rojo con un cinto de piel rojo atado a ambas piernas apenas debajo de las rodillas, zapatos negros y un traje negro, trae vendajes amarrados a su pecho._

**Sayaka:** Y ahora un hombre que no necesita introducción… El hombre que puso a CYS fuera de negocios…

**Yashiro: **¡Hey!

**Sayaka:** Y eterno cazador del Campeón de King of Fighters, Kyo Kusanagi…

**Hombre: **Iori Yagami…

**Ranma (sonríe):** Es él.

_Ranma mira a Iori, para notar que Iori lo mira a él desde el escenario._

**Leona (susurra a Ranma): **Pienso que estas en serios problemas.

**Ranma: **¿Por qué lo dices?

**Leona:** Aunque no pude ver sus ojos por las gafas que trae puestas. Pude notar que te miro de la misma forma en que mira a Kyo.

**Ranma: **Oh oh… Esto podría ponerse feo…

(-----)

_La pelea comienza. Iori no pierde el tiempo y laza un Drunken Grail Masher a DoCo. Caen inconscientes por el impacto una vez que el pilar de energía purpura desaparece. Yashiro va en contra de Iori__ con su movida Sledgehammer pero falla y aplasta a Chin al suelo._

**Athena:** ¡Oh Dios mío, mato al maestro Chin!

**Sie:** ¡Hijo de Puta!

**Athena (la cara le brilla):** Un momento… Eso significa…

**Sie (la cara le brilla también):** Somos libre del anciano.

**Ambos:** ¡Oh, Feliz Día!

_Los dos se retiran sin más que hacer. Ahora es Iori contra CYS, y vaya que Yashiro se ve encabronado…_

**Yashiro:** ¡Hoy es tu fin Yagami!

**Iori (mofa): **No lo creo.

**Yashiro:** Acéptalo Yagami, los números no te favorecen.

**Iori (sonríe):** ¿Eso crees?

**Yashiro (mira a su alrededor y ve a Shermie y Chris ahora entre el público): **¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

**Shermie:** Esta pelea no nos concierne. Es entre tú y Iori.

**Chris:** Aja, no nos importa en lo mínimo lo que haga Iori. No es nuestra culpa que tengas una enferma fascinación con él, como Iori con Kyo.

**Yashiro: **¡Oye!

_Mientras Yashiro esta distraído, Iori hace su Maiden Masher, y manda a volar a Yashiro hasta el público, envuelto en llamas púrpuras._

**Iori: **Idiota.

(------)

_Naturalmente, casi toda la audiencia está enojada porque gastaron 6,500 yens para ver esta pelea. Y duro cuando mucho un minuto. Pero no nuestro grupo. (Con la excepción de Andy quien pago por los boletos de los demás excepto Terry y Mary)._

_Iori va y recoge su premio de la conductora, quien murmura algo entre las líneas de "Nunca Mas." En lo que Iori cuenta su dinero, Ranma toma esta oportunidad para conocerlo. Claro que Iori presiente el poder que se le acerca y voltea para ver a Leona, Terry, Andy, Mai, Mary y un artista marcial con trenza quien Iori noto anteriormente emitir un aura similar al suyo. Iori, por primera vez, inicia la conversación._

**Iori(a Ranma): **¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

**Leona (interrumpe):** Iori, él es Ranma Saotome.

**Iori (levanta una ceja):** Saotome… Saotome… ¿donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

**Ranma:** Tú tía Nodoka se casó con un Saotome.

**Iori:** Es cierto. Se caso con un bueno para nada llamado Genma Saotome… (Sus ojos se agrandan). Tú…

**Ranma (vacila un poco): **Hola… Primo…

**Iori (lleno de rabia):** ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? Por culpa de tu padre, mi tía dejo el clan. (Triste) Ella fue la única persona en mostrarme cariño a parte de mi madre… (Mira hacia el suelo).

**Ranma:** Lo siento…

**Iori (regresa a la realidad y mira a los ojos de Ranma):** ¡MUERE!

_Y así, inicia una pelea, (causando que la mayoría de los espectadores regresen, esperando obtener el valor de lo que pagaron). Iori brinca hacia Ranma y ataca con una bola de fuego. Ranma apenas brinca hacia atrás en lo que Iori se levanta a los aires entre llamas de fuego. Ranma realiza su truco de las castañas, pero se sorprende que Iori pudiera bloquear cada golpe. Luego, Iori hace su Dark Crescent Slice y logra conectar, azotando a Ranma al suelo en una explosión de fuego púrpura. Ranma roda a un lado, apenas evitando ser aplastado por un pisotón de Iori. Ranma se levanta y lanza su nuevo ataque, el rugido del Tigre de Orochi. Iori lo cancela con su Dark Thrust. Ambos se ven muy parejos en habilidad y poder. Luego, Iori hace su combinación 301 Slash Talon, pero Ranma lo empuja a un lado y logra conectar un buen golpe a su espalda. Iori se levanta adolorido. Voltea y ve a Ranma sorprendido y utiliza ese momento de descuido en su contra. Realiza su combinación reversa del 301 Slash Talon, que es una mezcla del 301 Slash Talo con su bola de fuego. Ahora Ranma sale volando, envuelto en llamas púrpuras. Ranma se da cuenta que si quiere derrotarlo, tiene que usar todas sus habilidades. Mira a donde se encuentran sus amigos. Mai está en shock, Terry y Andy están con la boca abierta, los ojos de Mary son tan grandes como platos y Leona se cubre la boca con su mano izquierda, tratando de no soltar un grito. Ranma les grita a todos._

**Ranma (grita): **Aléjense lo más que puedan¡AHORA!

**Leona:** Ranma¿Qué intentas…

**Ranma:** Confía en mí. ¡AHORA VAYANSE!

_El grupo no quiere acceder a lo que les pide Ranma, pero lo hacen. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría del público se queda para ver el desenlace de la pelea._

**Iori (presumido): **¿Qué harás ahora Saotome?

**Ranma (sonríe ligeramente):** Ya verás…

_Ranma entra a la defensiva completamente. En lo que Iori continua su ataque, se percata que Ranma se empieza a volver más frio. No le toma importancia. Tampoco se da cuenta que se mueven en forma de espiral hacia el centro. Llegan al centro y Ranma suelta un solo golpe._

**Ranma: **¡El Dragón Volador!

(------)

_Un tornado sale de donde ambos peleadores estaban. Los vientos en él tienen un raro color violeta. Leona, Terry, Andy, Mai y Mary observan desde lejos._

**Mary:** ¡Santos cielos¿Qué fue eso?

**Terry:** ¿Es una nueva forma del Hurracane Punch?

**Mai:** No recuerdo la última vez que vi algo tan poderoso.

**Andy:** Oh, Dios mío.

**Leona: ...**

_Los vientos por fin se calman después de unos tres minutos. Leona es la primera en reaccionar._

**Leona (corre): **¡Ranma!

_Los demás siguen en caliente. Llegan al centro de lo que alguna vez fue el centro del parque. (Ahora es un enorme cráter). Dentro de él vemos la figura de Ranma tambaleando, su energía casi agotada._

**Leona: **Ranma. ¿Te encuentras bien¿Puedes escucharme¿Ranma?

**Ranma (en una voz apenas arriba de un susurro):** Estoy bien, vayan por Iori. Necesita más ayuda que yo…

_El grupo camina hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Iori. Ven que su traje esta todo rasgado y tiene una cantidad inmensa de tajadas en su cuerpo._

**Terry (a Ranma): **¿Qué fue eso?

**Ranma:** El Dragón Volador… (Se desmaya).

**Mary:** Caray… ambos están noqueados. Será mejor que los llevemos a un lugar seguro.

**Terry:** Podemos llevarlos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí. Andy, Mai, ayúdenme a cargar a Iori. Leona, Mary, ustedes dos carguen a Ranma.

_Los cuatro peleadores acceden y empiezan a cargar con los dos inconscientes guerreros de Orochi hacia el departamento de Terry._

(------)

_Una hora más tarde, una figura sale del escombro del parque Yoyogi-koen._

**Billy (grita):** ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

_Billy checa su reloj. Sorpresivamente, todavía funciona. Luego saca su celular y aun más sorprendente, también funciona. Marca unos números._

**Geese: **¿Algo nuevo que reportar Billy?

**Billy: **Vaya… Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero nunca va a creer lo que acaba de pasar aquí…

(------)

Final Capítulo 06

En el próximo capítulo: Ranma e Iori despiertan en el departamento de Terry. Ahí, Iori explica un poco de su vida. Ranma e Iori acuerdan ayudar el uno al otro y Iori ofrece ayudar a Leona también. ¿Podrá una nueva amistad estar muy cerca? Entérate en el próximo capítulo de Ranma, el Décimo Hakkeshu, o El primo de Ranma, Iori.

DoCo es un grupo que cantó todos los temas de entrada y salida de la serie de OVAs de Ranma 1/2. Ellos se muestran como personajes de la serie.

Nota: Para los ataques de Ranma, decidí usar los nombres utilizados en la serie animada traducida al latino. Espero esto no moleste a nadie. Los ataques hechos por los personajes de KOF, y algunos de la serie de Ranma (mayormente que no salieron animados y solo en manga) mantendré los nombres originales ya sean en ingles o japonés, como los haya puesto el autor original de este fic.

Autor Original: _**RedPriest17**_

Traducción: _**Guy with a Stick**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 07: Plática Pequeña, Decisiones Grandes

_Ranma despierta. Tuvo la más horrenda pesadilla. Había un Sacerdote, dos artistas marciales y un Dragón de 8 cabezas. El trío pudo hacer que la criatura quedara borracha con ocho barriles de vino. Procedieron luego a cortarle las ocho cabezas. De ahí, una persona empieza a salir de cada cabeza decapitada. Uno es un chico que se ve idéntico a Chris. Logra enfocar los ojos del chico. Fue aquí donde Ranma despertó y se paro con un sudor frio. Trata de enfocar su vista a sus alrededores. Se da cuenta que se encuentra sentado en un futon. Se acuerda del lugar, es el departamento de Terry. Ve a Leona, dormida, sentada en una silla a su lado derecho. Voltea a su izquierda y ve a Iori en una cama. Esta apunto de levantarse cuando Mai entra a la habitación._

**Mai (ojos saltados):** ¿Ya despertaste¿Tan pronto¡Wow!

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Qué pasa?

**Mai (Gota en su frente): **Aparentemente…

**Ranma (observa a Leona, luego a Mai otra vez): **¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

**Mai:** ¿Leona? (Ranma cabecea en acuerdo). Ella te ha estado cuidando desde que te trajimos.

**Ranma (deja que una sonrisa atraviese sus labios):** ¿Dónde están los demás?

**Mai: **Bueno, Terry, pensando que estaríamos aquí un buen tiempo, salió a hacer unas compras. Mary lo acompañó por supuesto. Mande a Andy de vuelta a mi casa para recoger tus pertenencias y las de Leona, pensando que queras continuar con tu travesía, o algo así en cuanto pudieras ponerte de pie otra vez.

**Ranma: **Gracias Mai.

**Mai:** De nada.

(------)

_Iori sueña. Memorias de su pasado, por siempre clavadas a su alma. Recuerda el dolor y abuso que sufrió a manos de su padre. Recuerda como su padre corrió a su propia hermana porque se casó a otro clan. Recuerda el día en que murió su madre cuando él era muy joven y el vacío que dejó en su alma. Ve el dolor en la cara de su padre cuando su rival Saishu Kusanagi, lo derrota. Pero más que nada ve a su más odiado enemigo, Kyo. Recuerda empatando con Kyo en '95 y como era el último de su equipo, perdió. Luego ve '96 cuando había derrotado a Kyo, pero el tiempo había terminado y los jueces lo consideraron un empate también y se rehusaron a reconocer su victoria. Recuerda entrar a la locura de sangre por la rabia que sintió al perder, y la sensación del poder de Orochi regresar a su cuerpo y como asesino a sus compañeras de equipo cuando trataron de controlarlo. Recuerda el último torneo. Teniendo que hacer equipo con papanatas, bueno para nada enemigo Kyo y esa presumida, incrédula, puta de Chizuru, formando el Shingi Trioca para derrotar a Orochi. Recuerda el dolor de suprimir su propio poder de Orochi y prácticamente matarse a sí mismo en un pilar de llamas carmesí mientras trataba de matar a Orochi. Y luego Kyo tuvo que intervenir… golpeándolo en la espalda mientras el sostenía a Orochi del cuello. Recuerda el dolor extremo, la luz cegadora y la gloria de su victoria contra Orochi arrebatada por el codicioso de Kyo. Los Kusanagi siempre toman la gloria, por el trabajo de otras personas. Kyo no ha sido la excepción. El enojo y la frustración causaron que Iori despertara en un grito de rabia._

**Iori:** ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Ranma y Mai voltean, Leona abre los ojos y despierta de golpe). Maldito Kyo.

**Ranma (un poco precavido):** Iori… ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Iori (observa al trío, luego a sus alrededores):** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Mai:** Estas en el departamento de Terry Bogard. Así que por favor, solo recuéstate y no causes problemas. ¿Okey?

**Iori (Ignora a Mai, ve directamente a Ranma): **¿Cómo?

**Ranma:** Como ¿Qué?

**Iori:** ¿Cómo fue que pudiste vencerme? Eres la primera persona que en verdad me derrota.

**Ranma:** Bueno, es una técnica conocida como el Dragón Volador. Como lo aprendí es una larga historia. Una MUY larga historia.

**Iori:** Tengo tiempo para escuchar.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Si quieres conocer algo de mí, tendrás que contarme algo de ti primero. ¿Te parece?

**Iori (carcajea a sí mismo):** Claro¿Por qué no? Más vale que todos presten atención, pues solo lo diré una vez.

(------)

_Iori comienza con su niñez, la tortura, el entrenamiento, el dolor, los torneos, el poder y todo el odio. Llega a lo sucedido después del torneo del '97 y explica donde ha estado._

**Iori:** Después de que termino la pelea, Kyo me dio por muerto y dejo el lugar con Chizuru, probablemente esperando ser conocido como el salvador del mundo. Me levanté un poco después, y me fui del lugar cuando no había nadie. Tuve problemas para andar. El golpe de Kyo dejo una horrible quemadura en mi espalda, por eso los vendajes. Me quede un tiempo en Yokohama, dándoles tiempo a mis heridas para que sanen. Luego me di cuenta que los depósitos de dinero estaban bajos, así que entré el torneo más cercano con el mayor premio monetario, para levantar las finanzas. Fue fácil para mí participar ya que fui parte de una banda antes de entrar al torneo de KOF. Luego te conocí a ti (apunta a Ranma), peleamos, y de alguna manera, tú ganaste. Ahora dime. ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo lograste derrotarme?

**Ranma:** Antes de que empiece, (voltea hacia Leona) Serias tan amable, de traerme un vaso con agua caliente y otra fría.

**Leona (observa a Ranma):** ¿Estás seguro?

**Ranma: **No ocultaré secretos. Iori me conto sobre su vida, así que siento que debería de ser igual de honesto con él.

**Leona: **Esta bien. Es tu decisión.

**Mai: **Pero Ranma…

**Ranma (mueve su mano frente a Mai):** Yo sé lo que hago.

_Iori solo observa a Ranma, tratando de averiguar lo que piensa hacer. Leona regresa con los vasos de agua. Ranma derrama uno de los vasos en sí mismo y se convierte en chica. Los ojos de Iori se agrandan en shock. Nunca pensó que algo lo sorprendiera tanto. Ranma vierte el otro vaso sobre su cabeza y se convierte de vuelta en chico. Iori solo se queda fijo. Después de un minuto, Iori logra hablar._

**Iori:** ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? Parecía que podrías hacerte pasar por mi pequeña hermana, especialmente por el pelo rojo.

_Ranma entra en detalle sobre su vida otra vez. Le cuenta a Iori sobre como el idiota de su padre lo llevo a temprana edad en un viaje de entrenamiento. Como fueron a los campos de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo y quedo maldecido, y luego fueron a un pueblo de amazonas y se metieron en broncas ahí. Luego entro en detalle de cómo su padre lo comprometió con la hija de un viejo amigo, todos los enemigos y prometidas que obtuvo en el camino, (acentuando cuando aprendió el Dragón Volador cuando el viejo perverso de Happosai le quito su fuerza con una técnica de moxibusión. Como finalmente regresaron a Jusenkyo, y terminó enfrentándose a Saffron, el Dios del monte Fénix. Como confeso su amor a Akane cuando creyó que había muerto, el fallido intento de boda cuando regresaron y como entro en la Locura de Sangre y su madre le dijo que buscara a su primo. Iori se sienta en la cama y piensa en cómo responder. Un minuto transcurre antes de que Iori hablara._

**Iori:** ¿Quieres decir que Nodoka aun vive?

**Ranma: **Si¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Iori (sonríe):** Así que, papá si mintió. Me dijo que un año después de que la corriera del clan, ella había muerto. Bastardo.

(------)

_El grupo se mantiene callado. Andy entra con las pertenencias de Leona y Ranma. Observa en shock al ver a los dos peleadores despiertos._

**Andy: **¿Tan pronto están consientes?

**Mai:** Así es, es lo más increíble del mundo. Te perdiste de una buena historia mientras estabas fuera.

**Iori (interrumpe):** Si no te molesta que pregunte¿Podrías llevarme a verla?

**Andy (confuso): **¿Ver a quien?

**Leona y Mai:** Andy, solo siéntate y cállate, luego te contamos.

**Andy:** Este…

_Mai le da un golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus abanicos._

**Ranma (a Iori):** ¿Para qué quieres ver a mi mamá?

**Iori:** Ella fue la única persona aparte de mi madre que me trato con cariño. Me gustaría verla. Vaya, hasta te prometo ayudarte a aprender a controlar tus poderes de Orochi. ¿Qué te parece?

**Ranma (contento porque Iori prometió ayudarlo):** ¡Seguro!

**Iori (sonríe):** ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

**Ranma (recuerda): **Espera, tengo algo que mostrarte. Andy, pásame mi mochila.

**Andy:** Okey. (Le arroja la mochila).

**Ranma (saca un pendiente): **Mamá me dijo que te mostrara esto.

_Iori toma el pendiente de la mano de Ranma. Mira la simple cadena de plata con la luna creciente Yagami. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla izquierda._

**Iori:** Lo guardo… Lo guardo… (Iori ahora sonríe de verdad).

**Ranma (confuso): **¿Qué pasa?

**Iori: **Este pendiente me pertenecía. Se lo di a ella para que me recordara. Mi padre estaba furioso cuando se entero y me rompió el brazo derecho.

_Los demás solo se encogieron al escuchar la última parte._

_La puerta del departamento abre, haciendo que todos volteen a ella. Mary entra cargando una bolsa de mandado, Terry está cargando 14 de ellas en sus brazos._

**Mary:** Ya llegamos. Y trajimos suficiente comida para mantener bien alimentado a Ranma por lo menos una hora.

**Ranma:** ¡OYE!

**Mary (sorprendida):** ¿Qué? (fija la mirada en Ranma e Iori). ¿Ya despertaron? Oye Terry, Ranma e Iori ya despertaron.

**Terry (sudando):** Eso es bueno. Ahora… ¿Podrías por favor quitarte del camino? Siento que mis brazos se me van a separar de los hombros en cualquier momento.

**Iori:** Llorón.

_Iori se le acerca y toma cinco bolsas con una mano y los carga hacia la mesa. Todos se quedan viendo._

**Terry: **Gracias Iori. (Iori solo mofa hacia él).

**Iori:** Como pregunte antes¿Cuándo nos vamos?

**Terry:** Sugiero que ustedes dos pasen la noche aquí. Aun necesitan tiempo para que sanen sus heridas.

**Iori (molesto): **Ya tuve suficiente tiempo.

**Ranma: **Iori, por favor. No causes un alboroto. Podremos irnos mañana a primera hora.

**Iori (ve a todos):** Está bien. Me quedaré… por ahora…

**Leona (leve carcajada):** Bueno, creo que esto significa que tendré que quedarme contigo Ranma.

**Todos:** ¿¡QUE!?

**Leona:** Fui enviada para evitar que Ranma se meta en problemas. ¿Pueden imaginar el daño que podría causar ahora que Iori estará con él?

_Terry, Andy, Mai y Mary mirar de un lado a otro entre Ranma e Iori por un momento._

**Terry:** Buen punto.

**Andy:** Los costos de seguranza subirían por los cielos.

**Mary: **Podría ser la primera señal del Apocalipsis.

**Mai:** Podría evitarme salir en una cita con Andy.

**Andy:** ¿¡QUE!?

**Mai:** Bueno, dirías algo como "Llegare tarde a cenar de nuevo Mai. Esos dos están a punto de destruir el mundo. Tengo que ser un idiota egoísta de nuevo e ir a que me pateen el trasero en 1001 formas diferentes. Nos vemos luego".

_Todos se quedan viendo, Andy solo se sonroja._

**Andy: **Eso no suena en nada a mí.

**Iori (sonríe): **Aja, él sonaría aun más idiota que eso.

_Todos se ríen, Andy echa humo de enojo hacia Iori, quien se mantiene sonriendo._

(------)

_Ha llegado la mañana, Ranma, Iori y Leona salen para ir a ver a la mamá de Ranma. Antes de irse, Ranma se despide del grupo diciendo que espera poder verlos de nuevo. En lo que caminan, algunas personas tienden a detenerse y observar a Iori con una combinación de miedo y asombro. Ranma se inclina hacia Iori para hablar._

**Ranma:** ¿Por qué se te queda viendo la gente?

**Iori**: Probablemente me reconozcan de la TV. Después de todo, no es de todos los días que ves al "Guerrero Loco de Orochi" Yagami Iori caminar por la calle.

**Ranma:** Bromeas… ¿Verdad?

**Iori**: Ojala lo estuviera.

**Leona:** Disculpa.

**Ranma: **Dime.

**Leona (piensa por un momento):** ¿Podrías entrenarme también? Tengo poco control sobre mi poder, y no quiero convertirme en un peligro para nadie como el año pasado. (1)

**Ranma:** ¿Qué dices Iori?

**Iori:** No puedo ayudarla con eso. Su poder está basado en materia, mientras la nuestra está basada en energía. Puedo enseñarte como controlar el flujo de tu energía, pero Leona… No lo sé. Tal vez Tía Nodoka pueda ayudarte.

**Ranma**: Eso espero. (A Leona) Bueno pues. Si podemos, te ayudaremos. Así que no te preocupes por ello. ¿Okey?

**Leona (sonríe):** Okey…

_En lo que los tres continúan su camino hacia la casa de Nodoka, no se percatan que una persona muy conocida los observa de la saliente del techo de un edificio de 20 pisos con unos binoculares._

**Billy (sonríe):** Vaya, así que ahora Iori se les ha unido. Esto podría ser información valiosa…

¡CREEK!

**Billy:**… ¿"Creek"¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer "creek"?

_La saliente en la cual Billy se encuentra parado se quiebra y él cae._

**Billy (mientras cae): **¡QUEEE LAAA CHINGAAAAA…!

¡¡PUM!!

_Billy se encuentra tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose. Un niño pasa por ahí y empieza a pincharlo con un palo._

(------)

Final Capítulo 07

En el próximo capítulo: Ranma, Iori y Leona van en camino a casa de Nodoka, solo para ser detenidos cuando se confrontan a un grupo de Yakuzas buscando a Iori. Son dirigidos por nadie más que Ryuji Yamazaki. Ranma, Iori y Leona también hacen algo de entrenamiento en el camino, mientras son vigilados intensamente por Billy Kane.

(1). Leona se refiere a cuando fue forzada a entrar a la locura de sangre.

_Autor Original: __**RedPriest 17**_

_Traducción__**Guy with a Stick**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 08: Ryuji obtiene lo que merece.

(------)

_ Ranma, Iori y Leona han estado en su trayecto ya por un rato. Solo deteniéndose para comer y dormir. Esta es la rutina por dos días de viaje, hasta que algo inesperado sucede. Los tres son rodeados por un pequeño grupo de delincuentes._

**Delincuente 1: **¿Tu eres Iori Yagami?

**Iori (sonríe): **¿Quién quiere saber?

**Ranma: **Iori, ¿conoces a estas personas?

**Iori (sonríe aun más):** No sé, no me importa. Serian una buena… Distracción… Hm hm hm hm…

**Delincuente 2:** ¡Pinche pendejo!

**Delincuente 3: **¿Crees poder vencernos a los siete?

**Iori (dientes expuestos): **No lo creo, lo sé.

_Antes de que cualquier delincuente pudiera reaccionar, Iori lanza su Dark Thrust al grupo. Dos de ellos caen en llamas púrpuras. Iori ataca a otro con su Cresent Moon Slice, azotando al pobre tonto contra el suelo, entre las llamas púrpuras del Orochi. Iori luego salta sobre otro con su combinación 301 Slash Talon. El malhechor cae con una tajada sobre el pecho. Los otros tres, no siendo tan estúpidos como los demás, corren en dirección opuesta. Pero Iori no es del tipo que perdona._

**Iori (acumula energía, grita):** ¡DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!

_Un pilar de flamas púrpuras envuelve a los tres indefensos delincuentes. Iori los observa con repugnancia._

**Iori:** Hmph. Basura.

**Ranma (ojos saltados):** Increíble.

**Leona:** ¿Acaso eres un imbécil, Iori? ¿Intentas dar nuestra ubicación a un posible enemigo?

**Iori:** Relájate. Puedo encargarme de cualquier cosa que me arrojen.

**Ranma: **¿Qué tal un Dragón Volador?

**Leona (con gesto): **Aja, ¿Qué tal uno de esos?

**Iori (empieza a ponerse rojo):** Grr… Te estás pasando de la raya Saotome. Además, nunca me dijiste como lo hiciste.

**Ranma:** Cuando lleguemos a casa de mamá, empezare a enseñarte. Hasta entonces, ten paciencia.

**Iori: … **Está bien. Vámonos.

_El trió se va, sin darse cuenta que alguien los vigila de lejos. Arriba de un techo, vemos a Billy Kane con unos binoculares._

**Billy:** ¡Demonios! Nunca me di cuenta que Iori se puso tan poderoso. Puede que acabar con él sea más difícil de lo que pensé. (Voltea su vista a la parte trasera del callejón). Un Momento, hay alguien ahí.

_En lo que Ranma, Iori y Leona salen del callejón, escuchan una voz que viene de atrás._

**Voz masculina: **¿Tan pronto se van?

_Los tres voltean hacia la voz. Ranma siente un fuerte escalofrío que le corre la espalda cuando siente el poder. Es un poco similar a la de él. Definitivamente no se basa en fuego, también es mucho más débil. Pero definitivamente es poder de Orochi. El hombre es alto, fácilmente 2 metros, usa ropa negra y su pelo también es negro, teñido rubio en la parte de arriba. Iori y Leona rápidamente reconocen al individuo._

**Iori: **¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yamazaki? ¿Quién te está pagando esta vez? Geese, Krauser, o tal vez ese tonto de Mr. Big?

**Yamazaki:** Siento decepcionarte, pero esto es en verdad algo de venganza. Me hiciste ver como un idiota, Iori. Por eso quiero patearte el culo.

_La mente de Ranma entra en modo alerta. Recuerda que Mary le había contado sobre un Hakkeshu llamado Ryuji Yamazaki. Le dijo que el tipo es un despiadado, sangriento maniático que mataría a su propia madre por 1 peso si le daban la oportunidad. Ranma no pierde el tiempo y se pone en posición de ataque._

**Ranma: **La única manera en que tocaras a Iori es sobre mi cadáver.

**Yamazaki (confuso):** ¿Qué?... ¿Te conozco niño?

**Iori (enojado): **Ranma, cállate y deja que yo me encargue de esto.

**Yamazaki: **Ranma… Je je… Caballo salvaje.

**Ranma:** Yo soy Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales, categoría Libre, y portador del Magatama no Orochi. Has insultado a mi primo Iori. Yo te reto.

**Yamazaki (ojos se agrandan): ¿**Portador de la Magatama no Orochi?... (Ojos se agrandan más). ¿EL PRIMO DE IORI? (Se calma, una sonrisa le cruza el rostro). Está bien "Caballito", acepto tu reto.

_Ranma se lanza hacia él, solo para ser devuelto por el Serpent Charmer de Yamazaki. Ranma es impresionado en silencio por lo rápido que son los movimientos del tipo, aun para su tamaño. Yamazaki luego se lanza hacia Ranma con su ataque Judgement Dagger. Los cuatro tajasos del cuchillo no hacen contacto. Ranma luego suelta un buen trancazo y manda a volar a Yamazaki a la parte trasera del callejón. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Yamazaki es recibido por la vista de una enorme esfera de energía púrpura formándose en la mano de Ranma. Ranma grita "Huracán del Tigre de Orochi" y la manda volar hacia él. El polvo se asienta y la pared trasera del callejón se derrumba encima del miembro Yakuza. Ranma voltea para ver a Leona e Iori en shock. Les arroja una sonrisa, un guiño con su ojo derecho, y un pulgar arriba. Leona es la primera en hablar._

**Leona:** ¿Cómo…?

**Ranma: **Utilicé una técnica de acumulación que conozco y lo aumente con el poder de Orochi, haciendo un increíblemente poderoso proyectil.

**Iori:** Utilizaste eso en mi antes, así que ¿Cómo fue posible para mí cancelar algo tan poderoso como eso con mi Dark Thrust?

**Ranma (piensa por un momento, luego habla):** No lo sé. Si alguna vez regreso a Nerima, le preguntare a la anciana.

**Leona:** ¿Anciana?

**Ranma: **Oh, quiero decir Cologne.

**Iori: **¿Colonia para rasurar?

**Ranma: **¡ARGH! Olvídenlo. Le preguntaremos a mi mamá si sabe algo al respecto.

**Leona:** Esta bien.

**Iori (confuso): ¿**Cologne?

**Ranma:** Dije que lo olviden.

(------)

_El trío sale del callejón para ver que tan tarde se ha hecho. Se dirigen al hotel más cercano. En el techo de un edificio, Billy deja sus binoculares y se ve sorprendido. Saca su celular y llama a Geese de nuevo._

**Billy: **Jefe…

**Geese (interrumpe):** Déjame adivinar. No voy a creer lo que acabas de ver. ¿Verdad?

**Billy:** Aja…

**Geese:** Hmm. ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

**Billy:** Acabo con Yamazaki con dos ataques.

**Geese:** ¿Dos ataques?

**Billy:** Si. Lo golpeó y luego le disparó algún tipo de destello de ki.

**Geese:** ¿Algo más?

**Billy:** Si. Dijo que Iori Yagami es su primo.

**Geese:**… ¡LO SABIA! Ese chico es el décimo Hakkeshu.

**Billy:** ¿Décimo Hakkeshu?

**Geese: **¡Billy!

**Billy:** Si jefe.

**Geese:** Quiero que lo sigas, lo estudies, toma notas de cualquier entrenamiento que haga. Esto podría ser información valiosa.

**Billy:** Okey Jefe.

_Geese le cuelga a Billy. Billy ve hacia donde los tres se dirigen. Mira hacia abajo donde se encuentra Yamazaki, de vuelta a Ranma y luego otra vez a su teléfono. Ahora está más confuso que antes._

**Billy:** ¿Décimo Hakkeshu?

(------)

_Ranma, Iori y Leona llegan al hotel. Iori consigue las cuatro habitaciones en el último piso. Naturalmente, se queda con la habitación #4(1). Los tres se acomodan en sus respectivos cuartos. Ranma está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando alguien toca a su puerta. Ranma checa por el visor de la puerta para ver quién es. Ve a Leona. Abre la puerta para dejarla pasar._

**Ranma:** Leona. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

**Leona:** Quería saber si me podrías explicar esa técnica de acumulación de ki.

**Ranma:** ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

**Leona:** Bueno, aun no es muy tarde. Y me ha estado molestando la necesidad de saber cómo pudiste hacer eso tan fácilmente. ¿Podrías explicármelo?

_Ranma la deja pasar, ella se sienta en la cama y Ranma jala una silla de la mesa hacia la cama para sentarse en ella._

**Ranma:** Bueno Leona, la acumulación de ki no es tan difícil. Bueno, para mí no lo es…

**Leona:** ¿El ki es concentrado a través de las emociones?

**Ranma: **Si lo puede. El color del ki también depende de las emociones. Azul indica confianza. El rojo, enojo. Verde, desesperación. He visto un rojo brillante para amor, un blanco para sanación, amarillo para emoción y no sé que sea el negro, pero pienso que es un balance de emociones.

**Leona (mira hacia el suelo):** Oh.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué te pasa?

**Leona:** Los pocos ataques que puedo hacer. El Moon Slasher y el V Slasher son verdes.

**Ranma:** Oh. Debo admitir. Enojo y desesperación son los más auto-destructivos, pero no te preocupes. Puedo enseñarte cómo usar otras emociones para alimentar esos ataques. Vaya, si te haces experta, podría ayudarte a concentrar el poder de Orochi dentro del ataque para un efecto adicional. ¿Qué dice?

**Leona:** Gracias.

_Leona se levanta y besa a Ranma en la mejilla, luego se dirige a su habitación. Ranma solo se sienta extrañado._

**Ranma: **Me… Me beso… (Se desmaya en la silla).

(------)

_En el cuarto de Iori, las cosas son totalmente diferentes._

**Iori: **Demonios. Lo que le hizo a Yamazaki fue increíble. ¿Para qué me necesita? Mi poder es pálido en comparación al suyo. Debe haber algo que no me ha dicho. Claro, no lo culpo. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Aun así… si juego bien mis cartas, podremos ser benéficos el uno al otro. Dice que necesita tener mejor control sobre sus poderes Orochi. De acuerdo, puedo ayudarlo con eso. El podría también enseñarme esas técnicas que uso. Especialmente quiero saber cómo se hizo tan rápido y como logro hacer el Dragón Volador. Si aprendo eso, seré capaz de acabar con Kyo Kusanagi de una vez por todas.

_Iori se recuesta en su cama con una botella de vino del mini-bar, toma otro trago y ríe levemente, luego se susurra a sí mismo._

**Iori:** Además, podría ser bueno tener miembros de familia que se preocupen por mí.

(------)

Final Capítulo 08

Próximo capítulo: Ranma, Iori y Leona finalmente llegan a casa de Nodoka. Es una feliz reunión. Nodoka le explica a Ranma que sucedió mientras estaba fuera. Los tres empiezan a entrenarse los unos a los otros. Luego, ¿Ranma le hace una pregunta a Leona?

(1)El numero 4 puede leerse como yon o shi en japonés. Shi quiere decir muerte en japonés y por lo tanto, es considerado un número de mala suerte entre los japoneses.

Historia Original: _**RedPriest 17**_

Traducción: _**Guy with a Stick**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 09: Hogar, Entrenamiento y Preguntas.

_Ha sido una molestia tras otra para Ranma y Leona ya que Iori se ha detenido constantemente para, como él lo describe, "Tener un poco de diversión". Solo miran como grupos de hombres parecen salir de la nada, clamando tener una deuda contra Iori. Ranma se asombra en que tan parecido es su primo Iori a él en ese sentido. Lo que debió ser un viaje de tres días a la casa de la mamá de Ranma, se convierten en cinco días de maratón de peleas. A Ranma y Leona no parece molestarle en verdad, porque para ellos esto es como una forma de entrenamiento. Y los grupos parecen atacarlos a ellos también. Los grupos de peleadores no duran mucho ya que Ranma se da cuenta que Iori nunca se contiene. Dejando atrás masas de delincuentes inconscientes en su paso. Pero finalmente eso ha terminado. Se encuentran parados en la entrada de la casa de Nodoka. Están a punto de entrar cuando de repente Iori se da la vuelta._

**Iori: **No puedo hacer esto.

**Ranma y Leona:** ¡¿QUE?!

**Iori:** No quiero que me vea así.

**Ranma:** ¿Cómo qué?

**Iori:** Como el monstro en el que me he convertido.

**Leona: **¿Te refieres a la Locura de Orochi?

**Iori:** No. Antes de que se fuera, me hizo prometer no convertirme en mi padre. Honestamente puedo decir que no lo he cumplido.

**Ranma:** Todo estará bien, mi madre en comprensible… creo…

**Iori (molesto): **Aja, eso es muy alentador.

**Leona:** ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar?

**Iori:** Ella me hizo firmar un pacto, que si no logro ser diferente a mi padre, tengo que cometer seppuku.

**Ranma (gota en la frente): **Si, eso suena como algo que mi madre haría.

**Leona:** ¿Por qué demonios firmaste algo así?

**Iori:** Para que ella tomara esto. (Saca el collar Yagami que Ranma le entregó). En verdad quería que me recordara.

**Ranma:** Pues entonces vamos. Estoy seguro que estará encantada de verte otra vez.

**Iori:** Lo siento, yo…

_La puerta se abre, vemos a Nodoka del otro lado._

**Nodoka:** Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo mío. (Ve a Iori, sus ojos se agrandan). Iori, ¿eres tú? Mira cómo has crecido.

**Iori:** Este… Hola tía Nodoka, es bueno verte de nuevo.

**Nodoka:** Pasen, estoy segura que tienen mucho que contar. (Ve a Leona, sonríe). También pueden pasar a su amiga si quieren. Prepararé un poco de té.

_Los tres se quitan sus zapatos y entran._

(------)

_En la mesa, los cuatro toman su té. Bueno, Nodoka toma su té, Ranma y Leona solo ven a Iori inquietarse estando de rodillas. Nodoka se da cuenta de los nervios entre ellos y recuerda lo que le dijo a Iori ya hace tiempo. Decide romper el silencio._

**Nodoka (a Iori):** Se que te sientes preocupado, pero no lo estés. Puedo ver que no te has convertido en tu padre. Haber salvado al mundo lo prueba.

_Iori parpadea un par de veces. Las caras de Ranma y Leona caen al suelo. Nodoka solo sonríe. Iori está confundido por todo esto._

**Iori:** ¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Los resultados de lo que paso después del torneo salieron en la TV. ¿Cómo no podría enterarme?

**Iori (débil sonrisa): **Este, gracias. (Empieza a sentirse un poco más seguro de sí mismo).

**Nodoka (a Leona)**: Y, si podría preguntar: ¿quién es usted jovencita? ¿Eres también una Hakkeshu?

**Leona (ojos saltados):** ¿Y cómo lo…

**Nodoka:** Pude sentir tu aura. Es muy similar a la de mi familia y la mía. Ahora, ¿Quién eres? Cuéntame un poco sobre ti.

**Leona:** Bueno, mi nombre es Leona Heidern. No conozco mi nombre de familia original. No recuerdo mucho sobre mi temprana edad. Excepto por mucho dolor y mis padres. Crecí viviendo con un montón de mercenarios en Brasil, los Ikari Warrios. El comandante de los mercenarios, Heidern me adoptó, una vez que vio la fuerza que poseía a tan temprana edad. Me hizo remplazarlo en el torneo The King of Fighters ya hace dos años. Desde entonces, he aprendido más sobre mi misma de lo que yo quería.

**Nodoka:** Dime, ¿recuerdas el nombre de tu padre biológico? ¿No era Guidel?

**Leona (ojos saltados):** Si… Ese fue su nombre. ¿Cómo lo supo?

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Conocí bien a tus padres. Tu papá fue un amigo muy cercano. Tu aura es muy parecida al de él. Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien Zafiro.

**Ranma e Iori: **¿Zafiro?

**Leona (recordando):** Ese nombre…

**Nodoka:** Era como tu padre te llamaba. Te llamó así porque siempre dijo que eras su joya más preciada.

**Leona (Ojos se abren más cuando recuerda):** ¿Nodo-san?

**Ranma e Iori:** ¿Nodo-san?

_Nodoka solo asienta. Leona sonríe y la abraza._

**Leona (sonríe):** Nodo-san, si eres tú.

_Iori y Ranma solo se quedan viendo el uno al otro._

(------)

_Después de la pequeña reunión, Nodoka le pregunta a Ranma que hizo mientras estuvo fuera. Empieza a explicarle como todo empezó en un centro nocturno donde tuvo la suerte de derrotar al Lobo Solitario, Terry Bogard. Como se hizo amigo de él y su novia Mary Ryan (Blue Mary). Le dice como ellos le consiguieron boletos para viajar a Brasil para poder ir a la base de los Ikari, y obtener algo de información sobre Iori. Luego le comenta como él y Leona fueron a otro centro nocturno y conocieron al hermano menor de Terry, Andy y la kunoichi Mai Shiranui. Luego como se quedaron con ellos un par de días y fueron a ver un torneo en la cual Iori participo y también había otros tres Hakkeshu. Como Iori trato de matarlo y como su combate destruyó el parque Yoyogi-koen. Luego como todos los amigos que hizo hasta el momento lo llevaron a un lugar seguro para descansar y como logro por fin que Iori lo acompañara. Como se toparon con otro Hakkeshu ya de regreso con el nombre de Ryuji Yamazaki, y le pateo el trasero. Y como finalmente llegaron aquí. Nodoka sonríe tranquilamente. Los tres se le quedan viendo hasta que ella habla._

**Nodoka:** Vaya, que aventuras interesantes tuviste en tu viaje Ranma. Iori, ¿también ayudaras a Leona con su entrenamiento?

**Iori:** No se si pueda, mi poder está basado en energía, mientras…

**Nodoka (interrumpe):** Los de ella están basados en materia. ¿Verdad?

**Iori (sorprendido):** Este… Si…

**Nodoka:** Me lo imagine. Muy bien, yo la ayudare en controlar sus poderes, ya que su padre me explico los suyos con gran detalle. También espero que los tres se ayuden mutuamente a entrenar en las artes marciales. (Los tres asientan en acuerdo).

**Ranma:** Mamá, si puedo preguntar… ¿Qué ha pasado en Nerima mientras estuve fuera?

_Nodoka suspira. Toma un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos, pensando lo que él debería saber y como decírselo. Después de cuatro minutos de pensar empieza a hablar._

**Nodoka: **Para ser honesta, Nerima es un desastre. La casa Tendo está en alboroto. Soun ha estado llorando a más no poder, Nabiki ha estado buscando una nueva fuente de ingresos desde que te fuiste. Genma por primera vez es inocente, y nadie le cree. Happosai ha estado robando ropa íntima a diestra y siniestra, ya que no estás tú para detenerlo. Los chicos en tu escuela empezaron a atacar a Akane de nuevo, ya que piensan que tú quedaste fuera. Kuno anda por todas partes y empezó a llamarte un demonio y también empezó a llamarse a sí mismo "El ángel cicatrizado de Furinkan", debido a las cuatro cicatrices en su rostro que tú le dejaste cuando entraste a la Locura de Orochi. Su hermana llora en su cuarto esperando tu retorno. Ukyo no quiere aceptar la verdad. Cerró su tienda momentáneamente hace tres días para ir a buscarte. Los Amazonas son un grupo de malévolos. Cologne está esperando que regreses, seguramente para poder matarte y tomar tu poder. Shampoo, parece determinada en aniquilarte, pues ya no te considera humano, haciendo que la ley amazona china sobre casarte con ella porque la derrotaste en batalla nula y sin efecto. Mousse, por otro lado, se ve muy agradecido. Pienso que podrás al menos contar con él como un amigo. Y Kasumi parece seguir haciendo lo mismo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

_Al terminar, Nodoka ve a su alrededor. Los ojos de Iori y Leona ahora son enormes, y Ranma parece estar un poco asustado. Todos hacen sus preguntas al mismo tiempo._

**Iori: **¿Nueva fuente de ingresos?

**Leona:** ¿Ropa íntima?

**Ranma:** ¿Cómo están Ryoga y Akane? No los mencionaste.

**Nodoka:** Bueno, para contestarles a todos: Nabiki tomaría… (Voltea a ver a Ranma; él asienta). Ella tomaría fotos de Ranma mujer y las vendía. También haría apuestas en todas sus peleas. Happosai es una pequeña liendre que roba ropa íntima como un pasatiempo. (Voltea a ver a Iori y Leona, ambos se ven mortificados). Antes de continuar, Ranma, ¿en verdad quieres saber?

**Ranma (determinado):** Si.

**Nodoka (prudente): **Ryoga salió del hospital cuatro días después de que entraste en la Locura de Sangre. El jura que tendrá su venganza en ti por lo que le hiciste. Akane estuvo molesta al principio por lo que pasó. Luego empezó a negar que fuera culpa de ella y Ryoga que tú entraste en la Locura de Sangre y maldice tu existencia. Se enamoró de un chico que compartió el cuarto de hospital con Ryoga. El chico estaba ahí para que le removieran su apéndice fracturado. Su nombre es Shingo Yabuki. Lo siento. Esto debe ser mucho para ti.

_El grupo se queda sin habla. Leona voltea a ver el dolor en la cara de Ranma. Le quiere decir que todo estará bien, pero no sabe si deba en estos momentos. Nodoka se maldice en silencio por haberle dicho pero siente que es lo mejor. Iori se queda quieto por un momento, hasta que hace una realización._

**Iori: **Un momento, ¿Dijiste Shingo Yabuki?

**Nodoka:** Así es. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?

**Iori (se ríe): **Ese niño es el peleador más inútil en el torneo King of Fighters. También es el primero, y hasta el momento, único alumno de Kyo Kusanagi.

**Nodoka (Ojos se prenden de odio):** ¡¿Kusanagi?!

**Iori:** Si, El niño piensa que Kyo, el más reciente de esa maldita línea, le puede enseñar cómo controlar el Magatama. Ja, que idiota. No se da cuenta, Kyo solo lo está utilizando por comida. Nunca se molesto en decirle que las flamas se encuentran en la sangre de la línea y no pueden ser aprendidas.

**Nodoka (enojada): **Maldito ratero. El mentiroso no es mejor que el resto de su clan.

**Iori:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tía.

**Ranma (regresa a la realidad):** ¿¡QUE HIZO QUE!?

**Nodoka:** Tú me escuchaste Ranma. Pienso que en verdad nunca sintió algo por ti, ya que ni siquiera se molesto en irte a buscar una vez. Lo siento.

**Ranma (mira sus manos):** Pienso que necesito hacer algo de entrenamiento.

**Nodoka:** No es mala idea. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus dos invitados contigo y empiezas a entrenar con ellos?

_Ranma solo camina hacia el patio trasero; Leona e Iori ven a Nodoka. Ella asienta y los dos lo siguen afuera. Nodoka solo mira su taza de té y suspira. Empieza a hablar con sí misma._

**Nodoka:** En verdad lo siento por ti, Ranma. Sé que te recuperarás de esto. Ya tienes a alguien que puede ayudarte a llenar el vacío que Akane dejo en tu corazón. Es solo que tal vez aun no te das cuenta.

(------)

_Iori y Leona salen a tiempo para ver a Ranma, con sus ojos vendados, lanzar una cubeta grande llena de ladrillos al aire. Ranma utiliza su velocidad, oído y precisión para golpear cada ladrillo. Ni uno solo toca el suelo en menos de dos pedazos. Iori y Leona se quedan maravillados por lo que acaban de presenciar. Pero no son los únicos. Parado en el techo de una casa cercana, un hombre los observa a través de sus binoculares. No puede creer lo que acaba de ver._

**Billy: **Rayos. Ese tipo es muy bueno. Seguramente podría derrotar a Geese con una mano atada a su espalda si así lo quisiera. Al jefe le espera una muy buena competencia. (Saca su celular para llamar a Geese, Geese contesta).

**Geese (molesto):** Billy, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

**Billy:** Jefe, ¿Cómo quiere que haga el informe sobre su entrenamiento?

**Geese:** Preferiría que tomes notas sobre ello al igual que datos visuales.

**Billy:** Esta bien. Voy por una video cámara y le mandare grabaciones de su entrenamiento también. Jefe, tengo otra pregunta. ¿Por qué quiere saber tanto sobre este tipo?

**Geese:** Al principio fue solo porque pudo derrotar a Terry Bogard. Eso solo es una gran hazaña. Quiero aprender sus ataques y así también pueda sobrepasar al Lobo Solitario. Pero ahora sé que él es el Decimo Hakkeshu, y posiblemente tenga poderes del Orochi aun más grandes que los de Iori Yagami. Las posibilidades de su uso para mi convenio son casi ilimitadas.

**Billy:** ¿Entonces, solo grabo su entrenamiento y como hace sus ataques?

**Geese: **Exacto, repórtate de nuevo cuando tengas mas información. (Cuelga el teléfono).

**Billy:** Esto en verdad me está dando un mal presentimiento…

(------)

_De regreso al patio trasero de Nodoka. Ranma se quita la venda de los ojos para ver dos caras estupefactas. Camina hacia ellos para ver si puede saber que sucede._

**Ranma: **¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

**Iori:** Destruiste más de veinte ladrillos que caían sobre ti, a ciegas, ¿y nos preguntas que nos pasa?

**Ranma:** Aja. (Iori y Leona caen al suelo).

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

**Leona (se levanta):** Ranma, en algunos momentos… puedes ser completamente ignorante.

**Ranma:** Lo siento Leona.

**Leona:** Esta bien. Ahora, ¿Vas a enseñarnos a mí y a Iori como lograste eso?

**Ranma: **No podrán hacer esto hasta que los dos mejoren su velocidad aun más. Tengo la idea perfecta de lo que pueden hacer para lograrlo. El truco de las Castañas.

**Iori:** ¿Truco de las Castañas?

**Ranma:** Si. Es un ataque que incrementa tu velocidad. Lo aprendes al arrojar castañas a una fogata y tratas de sacarlas todas, sin quemarte las manos.

_Iori y Leona solo se le quedan viendo._

**Leona:** Bromeas, ¿verdad?

**Ranma: **No. Si lo quieren aprender de otra forma, podemos traer un tanque de agua llena de pirañas y pueden tratar de sacarlas todas antes de que les quiten toda la carne de sus manos a mordidas. Así fue como yo lo aprendí originalmente.

_Las caras de Iori y Leona se ponen pálidas al solo pensarlo._

**Iori: **Intentaremos con las castañas y el fuego. Parece más seguro.

(------)

_Antes de que Ranma empiece a entrenar a Iori y Leona, repasa todo lo que les puede enseñar. Los ojos de Iori se agrandan con un brillo de interés cuando Ranma les dice la idea del entrenamiento sobre el truco de la explosión y el Dragón Volador. Leona pareció satisfecha con la idea de que Ranma le pueda ayudar con sus ataques de ki y como hacerlos más poderosos con el poder de Orochi. Iori luego les dice a Ranma y Leona que intentará enseñarles como convocar solo el poder de las llamas púrpuras, para no gastar su propio ki. Le dice a Leona que intentará ayudarla energizar sus ataques con poderes de Orochi con Ranma. Leona les dice que les enseñara a los dos como pelear, bajo cualquier circunstancia posible. (Ella ha vivido en las junglas de Brasil después de todo, y ha sobrevivido a ello). Los tres están de acuerdo en el entrenamiento que comenzarán. Se dan cuenta que para cuando saben que van a hacer, ya es muy tarde para hacer cualquier entrenamiento a menos que se queden despiertos toda la noche. Ranma intenta enseñarles una kata rápido antes de que tengan que regresar a la casa. La cena en mayor parte pasa sin algo fuera de lo común. Excepto que Ranma solo come dos porciones de su comida. Eso es muy poco a lo que normalmente come. Nodoka trata de acomodar a los huéspedes. Leona dormirá en un futon en el cuarto de Nodoka, Iori y Ranma dormirán en futones en el cuarto de visita._

(------)

_Cae la noche. Leona no puede dormir. Se levanta cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Nodo-san. Acaba de encontrar a una buena amiga de su familia después de tanto tiempo y no quiere ser descortés. Sale del cuarto sin hacer ruido y camina por la casa. Se da cuenta que la casa es una casa muy tradicional de finales del siglo 18. Una vista muy rara considerando que muchas de estas estructuras ya no existen por causa de la guerra, desastres naturales y simplemente ser muy viejas, cayendo sobre sí mismas. Sale al patio trasero y ve a Ranma. Está practicando una kata y parece estar sudando y a la vez se ve muy tenso. Se sorprende por la velocidad en que se mueve, y la precisión con la que lo hace. No recuerda la última vez que vio a alguien con un nivel de agilidad tan alto como el de Ranma. Trata de acercarse para observar, pero pisa una hoja de árbol y agarra la atención de Ranma._

**Leona (piensa): **¡Mierda!

**Ranma: **¿Quién anda ahí?

**Leona:** Soy yo.

**Ranma: **¡Oh! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Leona:** No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?

**Ranma:** Igualmente. (Hay una larga pausa). Leona, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

**Leona:** Adelante, Ranma.

**Ranma: **¿Por qué te ofreciste en ayudarme? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me dijo que nadie hace algo sin tener un motivo alterno. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

**Leona (se sonroja):** Bueno… yo… este… quiero decir… rayos…

**Ranma (curioso):** ¿Qué pasa Leona?

**Leona: **Bueno yo… (Murmura incoherente).

**Ranma:** ¿Sucede algo malo?

**Leona:** ¡Me gustas! ¿OK? (Piensa) Se lo dije. En verdad se lo dije.

**Ranma (sonroja):** ¿Te gusto?

**Leona:** Si, ¿Acaso es eso malo?

**Ranma (piensa por un momento antes de responder): **Comúnmente, cualquier chica que dice que le gusto me ve solo como un premio a ganar. No creo que a ninguna de ellas en verdad le guste. Claro, tuve a Ukyo como una amiga, pero creo que ella solo se me acercaba porque me ve como una fuente para causar celos a las demás chicas. Así que en verdad creo que nunca estaba atraída a mí, solo es estatus que les daría, o algo por el estilo. Especialmente Akane. Ella me odiaba mucho porque yo soy mucho mejor que ella en todo, aun así quería que fuera de ella porque sabía que otras me querían. Ahora que he cambiado, no creo que ninguna de ellas vaya tomar en serio quererse casar conmigo. En verdad, es un alivio, pero aun así. En verdad empecé a sentir amor por Akane. Y ahora va y me hace a un lado, ahora que ya no me necesita.

**Leona (pone su mano en el hombro de Ranma):** Está bien. Aparte de tus rarezas, eres una buena persona. Me siento afortunada de haberte conocido. Eres honesto contigo mismo. Sabes que problemas tienes enfrente y aun así no te detienes. En verdad admiro eso.

**Ranma: **Gracias… Leona, tengo otra pregunta.

**Leona:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Ranma (sonroja):** Te gustaría… (Murmura incoherente).

**Leona: **¿Qué pasa Ranma?

**Ranma (sonroja aun más):** Te gustaría… te gustaría… ¡ARGH!

**Leona:** Ya dilo.

**Ranma:** ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

**Leona (sonroja):** ¿Acaso acabas de preguntarme…?

**Ranma:** Si, este fin de semana. ¿Te gustaría salir? ¿Tal vez a cenar y luego al cine?

**Leona (sonríe):** Me encantaría.

**Ranma (sonríe de vuelta):** ¿En verdad?

**Leona:** Si. Para ser honesta, sería la primera vez que tenga una cita. (Se sonroja con esa confesión).

**Ranma (se sonroja también):** Esta no sería mi primera cita, Pero puedo asegurar que será la primera que en verdad disfrute.

**Leona:** Espero que Nodo-san no se moleste.

**Ranma:** No creo. Lo más seguro es que diga que tan varonil soy por dejar el pasado atrás y camine hacia mi futuro.

**Leona (piensa por un momento):** ¿Sabes qué? Nodo-san diría eso.

**Ranma (ríe): **Lo sé. Es mi madre después de todo.

**Leona (También se ríe):** Puedo notarlo. Te pareces mucho a ella. Gracias por las risas.

**Ranma (un poco nervioso):** Leona. ¿Mi madre fue valiente en su juventud?

**Leona (piensa por un segundo antes de responder): **No estoy segura, pero creo que sí. Puedo ver que es una buena peleadora, así que si; debió ser valiente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Ranma: **Porque yo también lo soy.

_Ranma toma a Leona de la cara y la besa directamente en los labios. En lo que ambos disfrutan este momento, Nodoka los observa desde su ventana._

**Nodoka (sonríe, piensa):** Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío. En verdad eres un hombre entre hombres. Y no gracias a tu padre diría yo, sino a ti mismo, a tus experiencias y a tus amigos. Tu cuerpo se transformara en mujer en algunos momentos, pero tu mente, tu corazón y tu alma son 100 varonil. Me has hecho muy feliz. ¿Lo ves Guidel? Puede que nuestro sueño se haga realidad después de todo.

(------)

Final Capitulo 09

La próxima vez: Ranma y Leona salen en su cita. Solo para ser interrumpida por un cierto chico perdido. Iori tiene una agradable charla con Nodoka sobre cómo ha estado y que ha hecho. Además, Ranma aprende una nueva técnica.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy With a Stick**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 10: Pequeña Cita.

(------)

_Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que Ranma y Leona compartieron un beso e hicieron planes de tener una cita. Ranma decide comentarle a su madre para que no se preocupara de a donde irán. Para su sorpresa, a ella no le molesta que tomen tiempo de su entrenamiento para salir. Mientras esperan que llegue el sábado, continúan con su práctica._

_Iori empieza a practicar el truco de la explosión. Sorpresivamente, se acostumbra al entrenamiento (romper rocas en pedazos pequeños con un solo dedo) rápidamente, así que Ranma le dice a Iori; el chiste es dejar que la roca lo golpee al columpiar para hacer crecer su resistencia. Iori lo hace por dos días seguidos y sorpresivamente, llega a un muy alto nivel de resistencia y fuerza rápidamente._

_Por ese par de días, Ranma y Leona han trabajado en reunir su ki. Ranma entra en detalle sobre los cuatro tipos de ataques ki. Emocional, ambiental, elemental y directa. Le explica que emocional es la más fácil de realizar, pero agota al usuario rápidamente. La ambiental es utilizar la energía que hay a sus alrededores; la tierra, el viento, las plantas y el sol. Elemental es como la de Iori y la suya. Es cuando el ki sale como un elemento; tal como fuego en el caso suyo y de Iori. Y directa es simplemente convocar tus propias reservas de energía. Es difícil de enfocar, pero con una mente en calma y sin sentimientos en el camino, hace el ki muy poderoso y peligroso. Leona, con la ayuda de Ranma empieza a ser muy buena en ki ambiental. Puede convocar energía de cualquier fuente de agua o líquido en sus alrededores, incluyendo el aire. Ella produce un estallido de ki color azul obscuro de toda la energía que reunió. Ranma le sugiere el nombre de Mizu-ken (golpe de agua), para su ataque, ya que ella convoca la energía de fuentes de agua. Ranma no ha obtenido nada especial del entrenamiento aun, pero se siente bien. Porque él sabe que no solo es un rápido aprendiz, pero ahora sabe que puede enseñar sus conocimientos en artes marciales a otros. Finalmente llega el sábado._

(------)

_Ranma busca algo de ropa decente que ponerse. Lo único formal que tiene es su uniforme verde Maoísta. Iori se ve interesado en que Ranma trate de verse bien (por primera vez), así que le da a Ranma una de sus camisas blancas y pantalones rojos. A Ranma le gusta como se ve en ellos, cuando tiene fajada la camisa y no lleva el cinto entre las piernas. Baja a la sala donde lo espera Leona. Ahí la encuentra con su uniforme militar. Puede que sea demasiado pero se ve muy bien en ella. Ella parece estar asombrada con la idea de que Ranma vista bien por ella. Dan sus despedidas a Nodoka y le dicen que volverán luego. En lo que salen, Iori le pregunta a su tía._

**Iori:** ¿A dónde van?

**Nodoka:** Van a tener una cita, Iori.

**Iori: **Okey… (Los ojos le saltan) ¡¿QUE?!

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Así es. ¿Acaso no es maravilloso?

**Iori:** Bueno sí, creo… Es solo que nunca vi a Leona como el tipo de persona que salga en citas. La veo más como el tipo que se incomodaría a cualquier cosa romántica.

**Nodoka:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Iori: **Bueno, solo parece estar interesada en las peleas y hacerse más fuerte.

**Nodoka:** ¿Y? Eso no significa que no pueda tener otros intereses. ¿Qué hay de ti, Iori?

**Iori (incomodo):** Es… una larga historia….

**Nodoka:** Tenemos todo el tiempo necesario. Podemos platicar sobre ello mientras cenamos si quieres.

**Iori:** Si, eso sería mejor, solo dame un poco de tiempo para acomodar mis ideas.

**Nodoka:** Esta bien. Hay muchas cosas de las que podemos platicar.

(------)

_Ranma y Leona se dirigen a un buen restaurante francés, llamado Chez Pierre. Ranma mira los precios y su quijada casi toca el suelo. Luego se acuerda que aun tiene el dinero que su madre le dio antes de salir en busca de Iori y está muy agradecido por ello. Son llevados a su mesa y piden su orden. Empiezan una pequeña charla mientras esperan su cena. Ranma le cuenta sobre unas de sus más famosas aventuras._

**Ranma:** Empecé a tener problemas para sobrepasar la defensa del príncipe Kirin cuando note que mis manos tenían marcas extrañas por todos lados; parecía que fueron hechos por sus palillos. Así que empecé a agregar pequeñas bolas de agua del estanque en que nos encontrábamos, con los golpes que estaba arrojando. No los pudo detener y lograron daño gravemente.

**Leona (ojos saltados):** ¿Cómo llamaste a esos peleadores?

**Ranma: **Los Siete Dioses de la Suerte. Eran bastante buenos. Bueno, alguno de ellos, los demás no eran más que molestias. Kirin, Monlon, Bishamonten y Ebiten eran muy buenos. La única razón por la que fui tras ellos fue porque secuestraron a Akane. (Sus ojos se tornan obscuros). Akane…

**Leona:** Por favor. Entiendo que debe doler ser echo a un lado por la persona que amas, pero míralo de esta forma. Ahora me tienes a mí.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Lo sé. Y me considero muy afortunado por ello. Es solo que no puedo creer, después de todo lo que hice por ella, simplemente me hace a un lado como si no fuera nada para ella. Saque su trasero del fuego tantas veces que no es chiste. He arriesgado mi vida, ¿Y para qué? Para ser odiado por lo que soy… Tengo una pregunta.

**Leona:** Dime.

**Ranma (un poco nervioso): **¿Te puedo llamar Le-chan?

**Leona (sonríe):** Claro. Siempre y cuando yo pueda llamarte Ran-chan. (Ve a Ranma tenso). ¿Qué pasa?

**Ranma: **Lo siento, Le-chan. Es solo que mi amiga Ukyo me llama así. Me pone tenso la idea de que ella me este persiguiendo.

**Leona:** Esta bien, necesitas olvidarte del pasado. ¿Qué pasó con el chico que me besó la otra noche, todo motivado a seguir con su vida?

**Ranma (sonríe): **Aquí está. Es solo que necesita tiempo para pensar.

**Leona** (**sonríe, parpadea):** ¿Tú? ¿Pensar? Eso es nuevo.

**Ranma (molesto, luego sonríe):** Ya te lo dije, puedo hacer lo que sea.

**Leona: **¿Enserio?

**Ranma: **Si.

**Leona (le lanza un guiño):** Puedo echártelo en cara luego, eh.

_Ranma se sonroja inmediatamente con eso, y Leona suelta una buena risa. Su cena es servida. A Ranma le sirven cangrejo, con papas y té verde. Leona pidió una ensalada tipo Cesar con aderezo de queso azul y una copa de vino blanco. Terminar su cena sin que suceda algo especial._

(------)

_De vuelta en casa de Nodoka, vemos a Iori y a Nodoka en la mesa, con su cena. Un tazón de sukiyaki y algo de sashimi. Iori recuenta una de sus partes más problemáticas en su vida. Y también explica porque el también ha tenido problemas con las mujeres._

**Iori: **Y luego en el '96 conocí a dos mujeres a quien les gustaba. Sus nombres fueron Mature y Vice. Ellas también eran Hakkeshu.

**Nodoka (sorprendida):** ¿Tuviste a dos miembros del Hakkeshu enamoradas de ti? ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a una de ellas?

**Iori (melancólico): **Las maté. No fue que tenía intención de hacerlo. Entre en la Locura de Orochi porque contuve mi poder por un momento para poder pelear con Goenitz. Desafortunadamente, cuando empezó a regresar, fue tan grande el resurgimiento que entre en la Locura de Sangre. Mature y Vice trataron de controlarme, pero las termine matando. No pude detenerme.

**Nodoka:** Esta bien. Lo siento que las hayas perdido.

**Iori:** Yo también. Fueron las únicas mujeres que mostraron interés en mí. Vaya fueron las únicas personas que demostraron ALGO de interés en mí… Por desgracia, Vice dejaba ir sus emociones al extremo en veces…

**Nodoka:** No te preocupes Iori. Todo está en el pasado. Puedes continuar con tu vida. Mi hijo lo ha hecho, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa. Ahora puedo cumplir mi promesa con Guidel. Si aun estuviese vivo, estaría maravillado con este cambio de eventos.

**Iori (curioso):** ¿Promesa? ¿Guidel? ... ¿De qué hablas?

**Nodoka (solemne): **Lo que estoy a punto de contarte, no deberás decir ni una palabra a Ranma o a Leona. (Iori asienta). Guidel y yo hicimos una promesa de que algún día, nuestras sangres se unirían. Así que él prometió a su hija Leona con mi hijo Ranma cuando nació.

**Iori (ojos se agranda, grita):** ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

**Nodoka:** Ya me escuchaste. Por el juramento que hicimos, Leona es la prometida de Ranma.

**Iori:** ¿Y cuando piensas decírselos?

**Nodoka (sonríe):** No lo pienso hacer. Ellos ya se quieren mucho. Y, por lo que he visto que mi marido le ha hecho, si lo empujo de esta forma, solo se pondrá terco. Así que dejaré que decida por sí mismo. El merece eso. Así que por favor, no les digas nada. No quiero arruinarles la oportunidad de ser felices. Puedo ver que se aman mucho. (Iori solo asienta como tonto)

(------)

_La cena ha terminado, Ranma y Leona se dirigen al cine más cercano. Intentan decidir cual película ver. A ninguno les interesa lo que hay de cartelera, así que mejor lo olvidan. Se dirigen al parque para caminar juntos y charlar un poco._

**Leona: **Ran-chan.

**Ranma:** Dime, Le-chan.

**Leona:** Hasta el momento, me la he pasado de maravilla.

**Ranma:** Yo también.

**Leona: **Espero que nunca termine.

**Ranma:** Yo también.

_Se miran a los ojos. Ranma pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y se acerca para besarla, solo para ser interrumpidos por un ya muy conocido grito que venía por detrás._

**Voz masculina:** ¡¡¡RANMA, PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

**Ranma:** No… No puede ser… ¡Simplemente no puede ser! (Da la vuelta para ver lo que temía). Ryoga…

**Leona: **¿Acaso dijiste Ryoga?

_Ranma asintió y tomo una postura de pelea._

**Ryoga:** ¡Ranma, por tu culpa he visto el infierno! ¡No tienes honor, cobarde!

**Ranma (enojado):** ¿Qué tú has visto el infierno?... ¿Qué TU HAS VISTO EL INFIERNO? ¿Y tú qué crees que me has hecho a mí, niño cerdo? ¿Acaso crees que cuando me hiciste entrar en la Locura de Sangre, lo disfruté? El dolor en el que me encontraba y los horrores que te hice fueron por tú culpa. ¿Y te atreves a decir que no tengo honor? ¿Quién crees que fue quien me hizo guardar un secreto? ¿Quién crees que utilizo ese secreto en mi contra? ¿Quién fue quien trató de romper mi relación cada oportunidad que tenía? ¿Quién fue quien dormía en la misma maldita cama de mi ex prometida, como un puerco? (La gente en el parque voltea a ver al escuchar todo esto). ¿Y quién fue el que me culpaba por todos sus problemas? (Se detiene). Okey, ese eres tú y todos los demás en esta maldita Nerima. Así que respóndeme, PUERCO, ¡RESPONDE! Si por algo, es por tu culpa Ryoga Hibiki, que he visto el infierno.

_Ryoga no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. El antiguo Ranma siempre tomaría los ataques verbales con reserva. Nunca esperaba que Ranma lo castigara de esa forma. Se enoja consigo porque sabe que lo que él dice es verdad._

**Ryoga (piensa):** Esto no puede ser así. Todo esto es por culpa suya; él es el monstruo, no yo. (Grita). ¡¡¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA SAOTOME!!!

_Ryoga ataca a Ranma con su sombrilla, solo para que Ranma lo atrape y lo mantenga en su lugar, previniendo que Ryoga pueda moverse hacia enfrente. Esto enfurece a Ryoga y suelta la sombrilla, luego salta alto. Trata de aterrizar en la cabeza de Ranma, pero este solo le lanza un puñetazo hacia él y lo manda unos 12 metros hacia atrás. Ryoga se levanta, solo para ser recibido por la imagen de llamas púrpuras reuniéndose en la mano derecha de Ranma. Las flamas toman un toque verde. Crece a una bola de fuego verde con las orillas púrpura. Ranma toma un paso hacia enfrente y lo suelta hacia un indefenso Ryoga._

**Ranma:** ¡El Rugido del León Orochi!

**Ryoga: **¡Maldito seas, Ranma! ¡AHHHH!

_El estallido conecta, mandando a volar a Ryoga por los cielos. Leona esta en shock por lo que Ranma acaba de hacer. Al igual que la gente alrededor. De repente, el gentío empieza a aplaudir por lo que Ranma hizo. El voltea hacia Leona y sonríe._

**Ranma: ¿**Le-chan?

**Leona:** ¿Si, Ran-chan?

**Ranma:** Vámonos a casa, me siento agotado.

**Leona:** Esta bien.

_Ranma toma de la mano a Leona y caminan de vuelta a casa de Nodoka._

(------)

_Ya en casa, Ranma y Leona son bombardeados por preguntas hechas por Nodoka. Cuando Ranma llega a la parte sobre Ryoga y como lo retó, Nodoka se sintió furiosa hacia el chico perdido._

**Nodoka: **¿Acaso ese joven no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Por Dios, no es más que un puerco egoísta.

**Ranma:** En verdad. Pero está bien mamá. Le di una lección. Me le enfrente con todo lo que me ha hecho, y probablemente destruí su pequeño mundo de fantasías. Y lo mejor de todo, utilicé una versión mejorada de uno de sus ataques sobre él. La próxima vez, él la pensara antes de abrir su bocota y decir disparates sobre venganza o pendejadas como esas por cosas que yo no hice.

**Iori:** Pero fuiste tú quien lo convirtió en un cerdo.

**Ranma:** Esa es su culpa. Llego tarde a nuestro encuentro, aun cuando él fue quien puso el sitio y la fecha. Fue su decisión seguirme hasta China. En verdad lo siento que este maldecido, pero no habría sucedido si no fuera tan cerrado y no me hubiese seguido a Jusenkyo.

**Nodoka:** ¿Qué ataque utilizaste?

**Ranma:** Utilicé El Rugido del León, aumentado con mi poder de Orochi. Pude utilizar mucha de la frustración que él me causo en el ataque.

**Nodoka: **Solo ten cuidado. Cuando utilizas un ki basado en emociones negativas, te lleva a un camino de auto-destrucción. Al igual que lo hizo a ese tonto Hibiki.

**Ranma:** Esta bien mamá. Yo te prometo, que no utilizare ese ataque muy seguido.

**Nodoka: **De acuerdo. Bueno, ya es tarde. Sugiero que nos vayamos todos a dormir. Estoy segura que tienen que entrenar mañana temprano.

**Ranma: **Si mamá.

**Iori:** Si tía.

**Leona:** Si Nodo-san.

**Nodoka:** Bien. Ahora, buenas noches a todos.

**Ranma, Iori y Leona:** Buenas noches.

(------)

_Nodoka no puede dormir. Ella tiene el presentimiento que las peleas de su hijo han atraído la atención innecesaria de una cierta sacerdotisa. Cuando siente que todos en su casa están dormidos, ella baja a la sala. Ella ve a una mujer que ya sabía que iba a venir._

**Nodoka: **Chizuru…

_Ambas preparan un poco de té y "discuten" un poco sobre Ranma._

**Chizuru: **Quiero saber algo, Nodoka. ¿Cómo?

**Nodoka:** Como ¿Qué?

**Chizuru: **¿Cómo es que llego a ser tan fuerte? Puedo decir honestamente que tu hijo no ha sido… discreto en sus viajes…

**Nodoka:** ¿A qué te refieres, guardián del espejo?

**Chizuru:** En sus viajes, tu hijo ha derrotado a docenas de peleadores, destruyó el parque Yoyogi-koen, y ha atraído la atención. Pero hay algo sobre eso que me asusta.

**Nodoka:** ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

**Chizuru:** En verdad no se qué pensar de él. No fue sino hasta que ese chico lo reto, en que Ranma mostro odio en su ataque. Todos sus ataques son de su propia voluntad, aumentados con el poder de Orochi. Dije que intervendría, si caía en el camino equivocado, pero estoy dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda y preguntar: exactamente ¿qué fue lo que ese chico le hizo a Ranma?

**Nodoka:** Es por culpa de ese joven que Ranma entró en la Locura de Sangre. Ese chico, no, ese PUERCO no es más que un cobarde que ha molestado a mi hijo por años.

**Chizuru (asienta):** Esta bien. Aceptaré eso, por el momento. Creo que necesitaré su ayuda.

**Nodoka (confusa):** ¿Su ayuda? ¿Por qué?

**Chizuru: **He sentido una fuerza maligna. Ha estado creciendo. Primero pensé que era tu hijo, cuando se mostró ser el Décimo Hakkeshu. Ya con eso, lo hace peligroso. Pero, lo que originalmente sentí no fue él. Algo mas anda allá afuera. Algo siniestro que hace que mi cabello se pare hasta la punta. Creo que tu hijo es la única persona que pueda ayudarnos.

**Nodoka (molesta):** ¿Por qué quieres forzar esto en él? Aun es solo un joven.

**Chizuru:** ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que era fuerte de voluntad?

**Nodoka: **¿A qué quieres llegar?

**Chizuru:** Pienso que su fuerza de voluntad sea lo que nos pueda salvar. Si llegase a fallar, todos estamos perdidos.

**Nodoka:** ¿Qué no dijiste que él es el peor enemigo de la humanidad?

**Chizuru:** A este punto, estoy dispuesta a exceptuar al menor de las dos maldades… por ahora…

**Nodoka (furiosa):** ¡Sal de mi casa en este instante!

**Chizuru (se levanta):** De acuerdo. Pero no hay manera de negarse al destino. El es el Décimo Hakkeshu y será la caída de la humanidad.

**Nodoka: **Y yo digo que no hay tal cosa como el destino, que nosotros hacemos nuestro propio camino en la vida. Hay muchas posibilidades para el futuro, y debemos luchar por la que queremos.

**Chizuru (sonríe):** Siempre fuiste del tipo optimista, Nodoka. Me retiro por ahora. Tengo… mucho que considerar…

**Nodoka:** Bien. Solo vete.

_Chizuru desaparece en un pequeño destello de luz. Nodoka se levanta y ve a su alrededor. Cuando siente que Chizuru se ha ido, va a checar a su hijo. Sorpresivamente, tanto él como Iori duermen como piedras. Toma una buena vista de su hijo piensa._

**Nodoka (piensa):** No me gusta, pero sé que tienes la razón, Chizuru. He sentido esa fuerza maligna también. Creo que solo mi hijo tiene la fuerza y la voluntad para derrotar esa cosa, pero no quiero perderlo. Es muy probable que sea su fin. El es inexperto, con su poder. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer que esos malditos Kusanagi hagan algo? Después de todo, ellos son los que supuestamente salvan al mundo todo el tiempo. Pienso que tu eres de las pocas personas que se ha dado cuenta que es mi familia, la Yagami, quien en verdad la salva. Solo espero que sea lo que sea, Ranma, pueda detenerlo.

_Se acerca a su hijo y lo besa en la frente. Luego se regresa a su habitación, asegurándose de no despertar a Leona y deja que el sueño la tome en lo que se acomoda en su cama._

(------)

Final Capitulo 10

Próxima vez: El peligro oculto es revelado en lo que regresa a la vida a tres peleadores muertos en los pasados torneos King of Fighters. Cementado el camino para el nuevo torneo de The King of Fighters en 1998.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a stick**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 11: El Regreso de Rugal

(------)

_Han pasado tres meses desde que Ranma, Leona e Iori se han quedado en casa de Nodoka. Los tres han mejorado tremendamente en sus habilidades. Ranma, a través del entrenamiento de Iori ha obtenido mejor control sobre su poder Orochi. Ahora puede realizar el Fire Ball de Iori, su Dark Thrust y su Cresent Moon Slice. Ranma también ha intentado mejorar sus propios ataques incrementándolos con su poder Orochi. Iori se impresiono tanto con el progreso de Ranma; le dio una de sus camisas blancas y le mando poner la Luna Creciente de Yagami en negro en la parte de atrás. Ranma ha utilizado esa camisa casi todos los días. Leona, con la ayuda de Ranma, ha incrementado su velocidad con el Truco de las Castañas. También se ha convertido en una maestra en la manipulación de Ki Ambiental. Agua específicamente. Esto ha causado que tenga algo de control sobre la maldición de Ranma. Puede calentar o enfriar la humedad en el aire sobre él, y convertirlo en chica o chico, todo esto molestando mucho a Ranma. Pero él no puede enojarse con ella, así que está bien. Iori es el más cambiado de los tres. Ha dominado el truco de la explosión y ha llegado a niveles súper humanos de resistencia y fuerza. También mejoró en su propio entrenamiento de Ki, al utilizar un Ki de baja temperatura, mezclado con su Magatama no Orochi, y le es posible realizar el Dragón Volador, sin tener que depender del enojo de su oponente, y sin tener que formar la espiral. Sale como un tornado púrpura con flamas en ella. Hasta aprendió el Rugido del León de Ranma. Más que nada, Iori se ha hecho más humano. Aun odia a Kyo con venganza, pero ha empezado a darse cuenta que hay más en la vida que la venganza. Ha empezado a sonreír y a reír más. No podría estar más feliz. Ahora tiene una buena vida, con familia y amigos. Aparte del entrenamiento, los tres meses han transcurrido sin mayores problemas. Desafortunadamente, todo eso está a punto de cambiar._

(------)

_Vemos una toma cercana de una fortaleza abandonada. Está a docenas de kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, en medio del desierto Sahara. Esta fortaleza se ha mantenido como un monumento a la destrucción de los sueños de un hombre loco que quiso conquistar el mundo. Tres años atrás, esta fortaleza fue la base oculta de un amo del crimen: Rugal Bernstein. Había liberado el poder de Orochi en su cuerpo, que se le permitió tener cuando Goenitz le arrancó su ojo derecho. Durante el tiempo en que Goenitz había roto el sello que mantuvo encerrado a Orochi hace doce años. Aquí fue donde Rugal tuvo su última pelea contra el chico Kusanagi, abusando del poder hasta que sobrepaso su cuerpo y lo mató en un pilar de luz y energía. La fortaleza se ha mantenido en silencio desde entonces… Hasta hoy… Un hombre con cabello blanco y gris con toques rubios, negro de los lados, camina hasta el centro del cuarto. Viste un tipo de uniforme azul de una nación desconocida. Su capa negra conectada a hombreras negras se mueve con la brisa de aire que circula a través de la fortaleza oxidada. Coloca una gema amatista del tamaño del puño de un hombre adulto en el piso, en el centro del cuarto. Una energía empieza a salir de la gema. Esta de cuartea, se hace pedazos y una luz púrpura ilumina el lugar. Cuando esta disminuye; hay tres personas más en el cuarto a parte del tipo de cabello blanco. Dos son mujeres, vestidas similarmente, pero en diferentes colores. Una es de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su traje es un vestido negro y un chaleco blanco. La otra tiene cabello rojo obscuro y ojos cafés rojizos. Lleva puesto un vestido negro como la otra pero su chaleco es rojo. El hombre que está parado entre las dos mujeres se ve muy acabado. Le hace falta la mitad de su brazo derecho y la sangre le sale de la cavidad de su ojo derecho. Tiene el cabello rubio desordenado y mide 1.95m de altura y es muy muscular, con el símbolo del Omega tatuado en su espalda. El hombre de cabello blanco se les acerca para iniciar una conversación._

**Hombre de cabello blanco (sonríe): **Tuvieron un viaje placentero, ¿Mature? (la rubia levanta la mirada). ¿Vice? (La peli roja levanta la mirada). ¿Rugal? (el hombre se queda de rodillas tratando de recuperar su aliento. Aparenta estar en mucho dolor).

**Mature y Vice:** ¡GOENITZ!

**Goenitz (sonríe mas):** ¡Ah!, me recuerdan. Estoy muy alagado.

**Vice:** ¿Cómo podremos Mature y yo olvidarte? Fuiste tú quien prácticamente firmo nuestras sentencias de muerte e hiciste que Iori se volviera loco y nos asesinara.

**Mature (pone su mano en el hombro de Vice):** Cuidado Vice, sabes muy bien cuan poderoso es Goenitz. Tal vez debamos escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

**Goenitz (se ríe):** Ah, mi querida Mature, siempre la mas cautelosa. Continuaré en cuanto Rugal se componga.

_Rugal grita del dolor cuando un brazo nuevo literalmente le sale del lugar donde estaba el viejo brazo. La sangre se escupe de la cavidad de su ojo derecho hasta dejar un ojo nuevo color rojo sangre en su lugar._

**Vice:** ¡Que asquerosidad!

**Goenitz:** Cuida tus modales, Vice. Tuviste suerte de cuando moriste no estabas en tan mala condición como él.

**Mature:** ¡Un momento! Estábamos muertos… ¿Cómo demonios nos trajiste de vuelta?

**Goenitz:** Eso será revelado en su tiempo, querida, por ahora; veamos cómo se siente Rugal.

**Rugal (observa su brazo, sonríe):** ¡Ha! ¡VIVO DE NUEVO! (voltea a ver a Goenitz). ¿Tú hiciste esto?

**Goenitz:** Así es. Los he traído de vuelta del mundo de la muerte. Pues verán, tengo uso para todos ustedes.

**Mature (sarcástica):** ¡Si, como no! Te ayudaríamos como si necesitáramos un hoyo en la cabeza. Vice y yo no tenemos interés en lo que un susodicho "Rey Celestial" y un amo del crimen de tercera que le patearon el trasero dos años consecutivos, tengan que decir. Nosotros nos retiramos. Vámonos Vice.

**Vice:** Claro que sí, Mature. Y podría yo agregar: Hasta nunca Goenitz y vete a la chingada Rugal, pendejo. (Rugal se queda viendo en shock, Goenitz solo carcajea un poco).

**Goenitz (sonríe): **Entonces, ¿A ustedes dos no les importa hacer su retorno a la vida permanente?

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¿QUE?!

**Goenitz (sonríe más):** Así es. ¿En verdad creen que los traería de vuelta sin algún tipo de intención? La energía que los mantiene no es permanente. Bebe durar entre seis meses a un año. Si desean que haga el efecto de la piedra de la vida permanente, necesitare la ayuda de todos.

**Rugal:** ¿Qué tenemos que hace?

**Goenitz (su cara se pone seria):** El Décimo Hakkeshu. Su poder ha sido despertado finalmente, ya que la resurrección de Orochi ha fallado. Necesitamos de él para que nos dirija a la gloria. Si todos ustedes quieren vivir, entonces necesitamos reunir la energía suficiente para despertar su poder completamente, y para despertar el cuerpo original de Orochi.

**Mature:** ¿Su cuerpo original?

**Goenitz:** Si. Su cuerpo original ha estado sellado en un lugar de Japón llamado Ryugenzawa. Hay versiones enormes de animales de todo el mundo que fueron llevados ahí como "mascotas" que crecieron en tamaño debido a los efectos del agua que sale de un manantial conocido como "El Manantial de la Vida". Yo creo que el agua ahí, combinado con la energía que logremos reunir, harán sus nuevas formas permanentes. De ahí, podrán irse a por su camino y yo por el mío. Pero por el momento, como pueden ver, necesitamos de ambos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

**Mature (entre cejas):** Se que no me gustara esto, pero te ayudare. Mientras más pronto te ayudemos, más pronto nos ayudaras y así más pronto podremos continuar con nuestras vidas.

**Vice:** Si Mature quiere ayudar, yo también lo hare. (Piensa: Y mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto podre ir a buscar a ese bombón de Iori Yagami).

**Rugal:** Te ayudaré, y se la mejor manera de conseguir esa energía. Dime Goenitz, ¿Cómo almacenarás la energía?

**Goenitz:** Con estos. (Saca una de las gemas amatista con las que los trajo la vida). He "aumentado" estas gemas para que puedan almacenar grandes cantidades de energía que se encuentre en los alrededores, de cualquier tipo de fuente.

**Rugal (sonríe):** ¡Perfecto! Tengo el plan ideal. Tú obtendrás tu energía y yo obtendré lo que más deseo en el proceso.

**Goenitz (entre ceja):** ¿Y que será eso?

**Rugal (se ríe): **¡VENGANZA!

**Goenitz: **¿Venganza?

**Rugal (sonríe hasta mostrar los dientes):** ¡SI! Organizaré otro torneo de King of Fighters. Les diré que falsifique mi muerte para poder entrenar y volverlos a enfrentar en otra fecha. Sospecharán que tengo algo entre manos y me vigilarán como un águila. Así que podrás reunir la energía que quieres de las peleas sin ser descubierto. Tú obtendrás tu energía y yo mi venganza sobre aquellos que me eliminaron y aquellos que se dispongan a ponerse en mi camino.

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Algunas veces, Rugal, me sorprendes. Ese plan podría funcionar.

**Rugal:** Solo hay una cosa. Quiero saber si puedes sacar mi porta aviones, el Black Noah, del fondo del océano pacifico.

**Goenitz:** ¿Para que necesitas esa cosa?

**Rugal (sonríe, pone un dedo sobre su boca y hace un giño):** Bueno… eso es un secreto. ¡Ahora ve! Tú has las preparaciones para que rescaten mi nave, mientras yo voy a hacer unas llamadas para organizar el próximo torneo… Goenitz, ¿Qué año será este torneo?

**Goenitz:** Sera el torneo de 1998.

**Rugal (silba):** ¿He estado muerto por tres años? Wow… El tiempo en verdad que vuela cuando te encuentras flotando en el mar de condenación eterna. Ya que, tengo preparaciones que hacer. Solo espero que el equipo de comunicación aun sirva.

_Mientras Rugal camina hacia su fortaleza para buscar un teléfono que sirva, Goenitz saca un celular y empieza a hablar con un contratista para rescatar el Black Noah. Mature mira a Vice. Ambas tienen la sensación de que se arrepentirán de ayudar a esos dos._

(------)

_En un viejo templo, Chizuru contempla la situación. El templo es una estructura de madera simple construida en el siglo 16. Tiene una pintura o un pergamino aquí y allá, algunos símbolos regados por ahí y unas cuantas sillas ornamentales. Ella no entiende lo que está pasando._

**Chizuru (piensa): **Por alguna razón, no puedo comprender lo que sucede. He sentido una presencia poderosa en este mundo, pero no puedo decir con exactitud de donde viene. Hubiese sido muy fácil si fuese el hijo de Nodoka. El me ha sorprendido. Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que sus poderes despertaron, aun así, no lleva ninguna maldad. Hasta ha logrado calmar a Iori en varias formas. Y Leona… Nunca he visto que muestre sus emociones de tal forma antes de que conociera a Ranma. Tal vez Nodoka tenga razón. Tal vez, tenga lo necesario para sobrepasar este castigo puesto sobre él. Es un verdadero artista marcial en cada sentido de la palabra. Podría ser la persona que pueda ayudarme si este poder que he sentido es muy poderoso, aun para los Kusanagi. ¿Me pregunto de donde vend…

_El teléfono suena e interrumpe la concentración de Chizuru. Levanta el auricular y contesta._

**Chizuru:** ¿Bueno?

**Voz masculina:** Hola, Guardián del Espejo.

**Chizuru (Reconoce la voz, trata de ocultar el tono de horror en su voz): **¿Rugal?

**Rugal:** ¡Ah! Me recuerdas. Me alagas…

**Chizuru (rostro pálido): **¿Cómo? Si tú moriste.

**Rugal:** Bueno, bueno. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Solo diré esto. Tú me viste desaparecer en un pilar de luz. Eso no significa que morí.

**Chizuru:** ¿Fingiste tu propia muerte?

**Rugal: **¡Exacto!

**Chizuru:** ¿Y por qué sales hasta ahora? ¿Y me lo dices a mí primero?

**Rugal:** En verdad es muy sencillo. Quiero tomar mi venganza ahora. Para eso, necesito tomar de vuelta el título de "Presentador" para el torneo de King of Fighters. Tú eres quien tiene dicho título. Puedes hacer una de dos cosas ahora. Una, puedes regresarme los derechos de presentador por completo, y yo organizo todo. O dos, puedes compartir el título conmigo y ambos podemos hacer este el más grande y extravagante torneo de King of Fighters.

**Chizuru:** ¿Y si declino ambas opciones?

**Rugal:** Podrías. Solo ordenare que mis enemigos tales como… Kyo Kusanagi sean asesinados. Después de todo, dije que quiero mi venganza ¡AHORA! Puedes hacer que trague plomo, o puedes darle la oportunidad de "pelear" por su vida. Todo depende en lo que "tú" quieras. Así que… ¿Qué decides?

**Chizuru (voz quebrante):** Tú ganas. Compartiré el título contigo…

**Rugal:** Excelente, Guardián del Espejo. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Empezaré a mandar las invitaciones mientras tú preparas los medios de comunicación para el torneo The King of Fighters '98. No te preocupes. Puedes utilizar algo de mi dinero como "patrocinio" para conseguir algunos de los lugares más exóticos para realizar las peleas. Bueno, tengo algunas cartas que escribir. Te hablaré luego Chizuru.

_Rugal cuelga el teléfono. Chizuru solo se queda ahí, pensando que hacer ahora._

**Chizuru:** Tiene que ser él. El debe ser el poder que sentí. Esto en un grave problema. ¿Cómo lo detengo? Parece estar determinado en tener su venganza. Hm… No tuve opción. O mueren, o tienen la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Aunque, si Rugal piensa que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya, está muy equivocado. Tendré que hablar con Nodoka. Pienso que su hijo podrá poner a Rugal en su lugar.

(------)

_La hora de cenar en casa de Nodoka es ahora casi siempre un campo de batalla desde que su hijo, su sobrino y posible nuera llegaron a vivir con ella. Aunque es un ruidoso, (a causa de que Ranma e Iori siempre intentar arrebatarse la comida del plato de ambos) a ella le agrada la compañía. Ella vivió por si sola por doce años, desde que su marido se llevo a su hijo en un viaje de entrenamiento para convertirlo en un "hombre entre hombres". Se arrepiente haberlo dejado firmar ese contrato para cometer seppuku porque pensó que eso haría que su marido se quedara. Y cuando su hijo quedó maldecido a convertirse en chica por la estupida idea del marido de ir a entrenar a Jusenkyo, Ranma se mantuvo lejos de ella, asustado de tener que sacrificarse para mantener el honor. Pero eso está en el pasado. Ahora se siente feliz porque ahora tiene una verdadera familia para compartir su vida. Y tiene el presentimiento que los demás sienten lo mismo. Al terminar de cenar, alguien toca la puerta._

**Ranma: **Yo voy.

_Ranma corre hacia la puerta y la abre. Ve a una mujer parada ahí, vestida con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos de tacón negros y una cinta blanca en la frente. Tiene una cabellera negra larga y ojos cafés. Ranma no conoce a esta mujer._

**Ranma:** Hola. Lo siento pero, ¿La conozco?

**Mujer:** Tú no me conoces, pero soy una conocida de tu madre. Tengo la necesidad de hablar con todos ustedes. Me refiero a Iori Yagami y a Leona Heidern también.

**Ranma (piensa un momento antes de dejarla pasar):** Okey. Solo no cause problemas. Mi madre ya tiene suficientes con el entrenamiento que aquí realizamos.

**Mujer (sonríe):** Estoy segura que sí.

_Ranma conduce a la mujer hasta donde se encuentra Nodoka, Leona e Iori, quienes aun están en la mesa. Sus caras se quedan pálidas cuando ven a la mujer._

**Nodoka: **¡Chizuru!

**Iori:** ¡Kagura!

**Leona:** ¡Chizuru! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**Ranma (rascándose la cabeza):** Este… ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Chizuru:** Por favor. Necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes en este momento. Déjenme explicar.

**Iori:** ¿Explicar que, Kagura?

**Chizuru:** Dos palabras. Rugal Bernstein.

_Tanto Leona como Iori quedan aun más pálidos. Nodoka empieza a verse preocupada. Ranma no comprende para nada lo que sucede._

**Leona:** ¿A qué se refiere?

**Chizuru:** Rugal no está muerto. Me dijo que ha estado oculto, entrenando y esperando el momento oportuno para vengarse.

**Nodoka:** ¿Y eso que significa?

**Chizuru:** Significa que quiere realizar el próximo torneo de King of Fighters.

**Iori:** No hay problema, yo mismo le pateare el trasero.

**Chizuru:** ¿Eso crees, Yagami? He percibido una fuerza poderosa y maligno últimamente. Al principio pensé que era Ranma. Pero mientras lo vigilaba, note que no era su aura, sino la de otro. Resulta ser que esa aura le pertenece a Rugal. Puede que ahora tenga poder sin comparación.

**Leona: **¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?

**Chizuru:** Pienso que les mandará a todos una invitación para participar en el torneo. Necesito que participen. Los he visto entrenar. Juntos los tres (apunta a Leona, Iori y Ranma) seguramente tendrán la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo. Por eso es que necesito que entren los tres como un equipo. Para que puedan enfrentar a Rugal como uno.

**Ranma: **Tengo una pregunta. ¿Quién demonios es Rugal?

**Chizuru:** Rugal es un traficante de armas y drogas. Es un hombre malévolo que tiene el poder de Orochi porque él estuvo ahí cuando el sello de Orochi fue roto hace doce años. Es un peleador increíblemente poderoso.

**Ranma (sonríe)**: Entonces nosotros seremos quienes lo derrotamos. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo Leona, Iori?

**Leona (hace mueca):** Seguro. Después de todo, tengo que mantenerte fuera de problemas.

**Iori (Sonríe, muestra los dientes):** Claro. Rugal necesita que lo pongan en su lugar. Y me caería bien el entretenimiento.

**Nodoka:** ¡Un momento! (los cuatro voltean a ver qué tiene que decir Nodoka). Si todos van a participar, entonces no tengo otra opción. Yo participaré también.

_Con eso dicho, todos caen al suelo._

**Ranma (se levanta):** Pero mamá, yo no quiero que vayas. Podrías salir lastimada.

**Nodoka:** Ranma, es lo mismo que siento por ti, por todos ustedes. Yo no quisiera que ninguno de ustedes hiciera algo que yo misma no esté dispuesta a hacer. Así qué, si ustedes van a participar, insisto que yo vaya también.

**Chizuru:** De acuerdo. Podrás hacer equipo conmigo.

**Nodoka:** Te doy las gracias.

**Chizuru (hacia Ranma):** Ranma.

**Ranma: **¿Si?

**Chizuru:** Tengo un favor que pedirte. Quiero que busques la mayor cantidad de peleadores que puedas y trates de interesarlos en el torneo.

**Ranma:** ¿Para que necesitas que otros participen en el torneo?

**Chizuru: **Necesito que más gente participe porque, estoy segura que Rugal no cumplirá su promesa. Que él atacará a los peleadores que quiere vengarse antes de que las batallas empiecen. Mientras la mayor cantidad de peleadores que haya, mas difícil será para él intentar algo detrás de nuestras espaldas.

**Ranma:** Puedo pensar en mucha gente que le gustaría entrar al torneo. Desafortunadamente para ti, no los quiero involucrar en esto.

**Chizuru:** ¿Y por qué, si puedo saber, no quieres hacerlo?

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Déjame pensar. 1. A esta altura, todos quieren matarme. 2. Me he separado de mi pasado y me rehusó a volver. 3. Hay demasiados recuerdos malos con esa gente. Por favor, déjame ya terminar con todo eso.

**Chizuru (muestra simpatía):** Lo siento por ti Ranma, pero no hay otra alternativa. Rugal quiere matar a sus enemigos. Quiere su sangre. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Tengo el presentimiento que él es lo que sentí, esto significa que ha adquirido un poder increíble. Así que, por favor, ¿puedes hacerlo?

**Ranma:** Escucha… Pienso que Leona, Iori y Yo podemos encargarnos de esto. No hay manera que ese idiota vaya a dar problemas mientras estemos nosotros ahí.

**Chizuru:** Por favor Ranma. Tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero tomar ese riesgo. Por favor. Comunícate con aquellos que pienses podrían ayudar a detener a Rugal.

_Ranma mira hacia el suelo; se queja entre diente._

**Leona: **Ranma, ¿Te sientes bien?

**Ranma: **¡Esta bien, tú ganas, lo hare! (se calma). Después de todo, es el deber de un artista marcial ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

**Chizuru:** ¿Entonces me ayudaras a reunir más gente?

**Ranma (sonríe poco): **Aunque no quiero hacer esto, tengo que hacerlo. No me sentiría bien sabiendo que alguien necesitaba ayuda y los ignorara.

**Chizuru:** Gracias Ranma. Ahora si me permiten, tengo que retirarme. Rugal me dejo la tarea de buscar lugares exóticos para tener los duelos.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Tal vez pueda ayudarte en eso también.

**Chizuru (confusa):** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Ranma:** Intenta buscar lugares en China como Jusendo, los estanques hechizados de Jusenkyo; espera, olvida ese último, es muy peligroso. Una aldea de Amazonas chinas, la aldea de la Dinastía Musk, el Monte Fénix y la Montaña de los 7 Dioses de la Suerte. Para otros lugares, aparte de China, sugiero lugares como Ryugenzawa y la isla flotante de Togenkyo. Estoy seguro que estos sitios serán lo suficientemente excitantes para este Rugal.

**Chizuru (parpadea):** ¿Y alguno de estos lugares existe?

**Ranma:** Claro que sí. Yo he estado en todos ellos, así es como se que existen.

**Chizuru (gota en la frente):** Bueno… ¿Podrías hacerme un mapa, para los lugares en China?

**Ranma:** Claro.

_Ranma va por una hoja de papel y una pluma. Empieza a hacer pequeños dibujos. Se lo entrega a Chizuru cuando termina._

**Chizuru:** Gracias, estoy segura que estos sitios le agradarán a Rugal. Gracias por su ayuda, pero me tengo que retirar. Los veré de nuevo pronto.

_Ranma la acompaña a la puerta y luego regresa con los demás._

**Iori: **¿Y ahora qué?

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Sencillo. Regresare a Nerima. Tengo que ayudarla.

**Iori (enojado):** ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo es posible que simplemente estés de acuerdo en ayudarla?

**Ranma:** Para ser honesto, siempre supe que tendría que regresar tarde o temprano para atar cabos sueltos que papá dejo para mí, y algunos que yo hice. Esto solo me da la excusa para regresar.

**Leona:** Si vas a regresar, entonces por favor llévame contigo. Quiero conocer a esta Akane yo misma. No me agrada la idea de abusar de ti por tanto tiempo sin una buena razón.

**Iori (sonríe):** Tendrás que llevarme a mí también. Hay algunas cosas que me agradaría "discutir" con el tío Genma… Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡¡JAAAAAAA JA JA JA JA JA!!!

**Nodoka (suspira):** Bueno hijo, sobrino, mi pequeña Zafiro, estoy segura que todos ustedes estarán muy ocupados mañana con los "amigos" de mi hijo cuando lleguen. Así que sugiero que todos descansen bien esta noche. Así podrán estar alertas cuando tengan la oportunidad de ver donde vivió mi hijo estos últimos dos años.

**Ranma:** Aja. Necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas mañana. Nerima es una zona de guerra.

**Leona (sonríe):** Supongo que todo el entrenamiento militar que aprendí y les enseñe nos va a ser de gran ayuda.

**Ranma:** Estoy seguro que sí.

**Iori:** Uno nunca sabe hasta probarlo.

**Ranma:** Entonces está decidido. Mañana nos dirigimos a Nerima.

**Leona e Iori:** ¡Sí!

_Nodoka solo sonríe. Ella sabe que, aunque Ranma tenga algunos de sus peores recuerdos ahí, él se repondrá. Después de todo, tendrá a sus amigos para ayudarlo._

(------)

Final Capitulo 11

La próxima vez: Ranma, Leona e Iori se van a Nerima. Estando ahí, verán que tanto ha cambiado el lugar desde que Ranma lo vio la última vez. Es un día de comedimiento en Nerima. Y esperen a que Chizuru le dé la lista de lugares a Rugal.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 12: Knock-out en Nerima.

(------)

_Es temprano en la mañana cuando Ranma, Iori y Leona llegan a Nerima. Para ocultar su identidad, Ranma viste la camisa que Iori le obsequio. También carga su cabello caído, tapándole los ojos un poco y lleva puestos gafas obscuras. Leona e Iori visten igual pues nadie en Nerima los conoce. Caminan por un rato, viendo los alrededores. No están seguros que decir del lugar. Es tan calmado, tan sereno… De repente escuchan a una manada de gente. Voltean y ven a un viejo con un bulto en su espalda, siendo perseguido por una multitud de mujeres enojadas. Ranma sabe bien de quien se trata y salta hacia él._

**Viejo:** ¡QUE BOTIN¡QUE BOTIN¡¡¡JA JA JAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Ranma:** ¡Muere anciano!

**Viejo (Mira hacia arriba y recibe una patada en la cara):** ¡OUCH¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Ranma:** Eso es lo que yo íba a preguntar, pervertido.

**Viejo (reconoce la voz):** ¿Te conozco? Te pareces a alguien.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Oh, no soy nadie importante. Pero más vale que mires atrás.

**Viejo:** Que… (Voltea a ver a la multitud de mujeres). ¡AHHH!

_Las mujeres empiezan a golpear al anciano._

**Mujer 1: **¡Pervertido! "BAM"

**Mujer 2:** ¡Sínico! "WHAP"

**Mujer 3:** ¡Viejo libidinoso! "WHACK"

**Mujer 4:** ¡Ratero! "PUM"

**Mujer 5: **¡Ladrón de ropa íntima! "POW"

_Ranma, Iori y Leona solo se quedan viendo, disfrutando del espectáculo. Ya que las mujeres terminan de partirle la cara al anciano, se retiran. Ranma se acerca al viejo libidinoso._

**Viejo:** Quién… ¿Quién eres¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a un viejo indefenso?

**Ranma (Se ríe):** ¿Indefenso? Te lo tenías bien merecido, Happosai. Tú robaste sus prendas. ¿Qué esperabas?

**Happosai (Se agrandan sus ojos):** ¡Ranma¿Pero cómo¡Tú te fuiste¡Y yo me divertía mucho con tu ausencia!

**Ranma:** Bueno¿Y quién me impide poder regresar?

**Happosai (enojado):** ¡YO! (Enojado, salta a los aires) ¡¡¡HAPPO DAIKARIN!!!

_Happosai lanza pequeñas bombas hacia Ranma._

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¡Dark Thrust!

_Ranma manda unas flamas púrpuras hacia las bombas y Happosai. El viejo en incinerado._

**Happosai:** Ranma "cof cof" eso no es justo.

**Ranma (molesto): **Como si alguna vez tú pelearas justo. (El viejo se desmaya antes de contestar).

**Leona:** ¿Ese era el ladrón de ropa íntima?

**Ranma:** Así es.

**Leona (sonríe):** Que bien, Se lo merecía.

**Ranma (sonríe): **No conoces ni la mitad de la historia. (Deja una pequeña carta del Torneo King of Fighters para Happosai).

**Iori: **¿A dónde ahora?

**Ranma**: La escuela sería un buen lugar.

(-----)

_Ranma, Leona e Iori llegan a la escuela Furinkan, justo a tiempo para ver a Akane terminar de martillar a un buen número de estudiantes varoniles. Está a punto de entrar cuando Kuno le lanza una rosa. Ranma salta en frente de ella y la atrapa._

**Ranma (sostiene la rosa hacia Kuno):** ¿Acaso esto te pertenece?

**Kuno:** ¡Insolente! Te atreves a burlarte del gran Kuno Tatewaki, el "Ángel Cicatrizado de Furinkan"

**Ranma (sonríe): **Sí.

**Akane (molesta):** ¿Oye, que te pasa? Pudo lastimarte.

**Ranma (hacia Akane):** ¿Y cómo lograría eso?

**Kuno: **¡Así! RATATATATATATATATATATATA…

_Kuno lanza un bombardeo de ataques hacia Ranma. Ninguno hace contacto porque Ranma es muy rápido. Aparenta no haberse movido._

**Akane y Kuno:** ¿QUE?

_Todos los estudiantes que observan desde las ventanas están en admiración, Nabiki saca su laptop, para ver si puede encontrar algo de información sobre las tres personas._

**Ranma:** ¿Acaso eso es todo? Escúchenme los dos. Estoy aquí para invitarlos al Torneo King of Fighters.

_Ranma le entrega a cada uno una carta con la información._

**Kuno (fastuoso):** Así que¿ves mis técnicas como una buena ventaja para tu pequeño y patético torneo?

**Iori (Se ríe):** ¿Ventaja? Solo necesitamos que alguien pierda. Ni siquiera te encuentras cerca del nivel de técnica del contendiente más débil en este torneo.

**Kuno (de reojo):** ¿Te atreves a insultar la noble casa de Kuno?

**Iori (le regresa la mirada):** ¿Y tú te atreves a insultar la noble casa de Yagami?

**Kuno (se pone pálido):** Ya… ¿Yagami?... ¡No señor! No me entrometería con sus asuntos.

**Iori:** Bien. Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas.

**Akane (sorprendida):** ¿Quieres decir que en verdad te asusta, Kuno?

**Kuno:** Lo lamento, mi querida Akane Tendo, pero sería suicidio el siquiera tratar de acercarse a los Yagami. Son uno de los dos clanes que derrotaron al Dragón Dios de Ocho Cabezas, Orochi. Consideraré participar.

_Kuno se orina en sus pantalones y procede a correr dentro de la escuela._

**Iori (se ríe): **¡Que imbécil!

**Leona (mira de reojo a Akane, luego voltea hacia Ranma):** ¿Es esta la chiquilla que siempre te golpeaba sin razón alguna excepto que estaba celosa de ti?

**Akane:** ¿Golpeaba¡Ni siquiera conozco a esta persona!

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¿No me recuerdas para nada? Eso no me sorprende. Así es Leona, ella es la chiquilla que siempre me golpeaba, aunque yo no le haya hecho algo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Leona (sonríe):** Me gustaría "practicar" con ella.

**Ranma (sonríe, se hace a un lado):** Adelante.

**Akane:** ¿Piensas que puedes derrotarme? Inténtalo. No hay manera que una flaca como tú pueda lograrlo.

_Una chica grita desde una de las ventanas, es Nabiki._

**Nabiki:** Akane, no hay manera que puedas vencerla. Ella es Leona Heidern del Torneo King of Fighters. Trapeará el piso contigo. El tipo que asusto a Kuno es Iori Yagami. Los dos son muy buenos peleadores.

**Akane (pálida):** ¿Qué?

**Leona (sonríe): **Muy tarde. (Reúne energía de su alrededor). ¡Mizu-ken! (una bola de energía azul obscuro se estrella en Akane).

**Akane:** ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

_Akane sale disparada hacia atrás y se estrella en el edificio de la escuela. Queda inconsciente._

**Leona:** No eres tan valiente cuanto te enfrentas a alguien que no se contiene¿verdad?

**Nabiki (grita):** ¡CON UN DEMONIO¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?

**Leona:** No, Solo tenía que darle su merecido a la chiquilla por lo que le hizo a Ranma.

_Los tres caminan hacia el edificio._

**Nabiki (piensa):** ¿Le hizo a Ranma? Pensé que se estaba vengando de mi hermana porque supuestamente lastimo a su compañero. (Se percata de algo). Dios mío. ¿Acaso es Ranma el otro tipo que los acompaña? (grita) RANMA¿ERES TU?

_Se arma todo un alboroto por toda la escuela. Hay gritos por todo el edificio._

**Ranma (sonríe): **Hola Nabiki¿Cómo ha ido el negocio desde que ya no estoy para que saques dinero a mi cuesta?

**Nabiki:** Si eres tú. ¡RANMA¿DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO¿Y QUE HACES JUNTO A LOS GURREROS LOCOS DE OROCHI?!

**Iori (Insultado):** ¡OYE!

**Ranma:** Explicare todo luego. No te preocupes, hay mucho de qué hablar. ¿Dónde está Ukyo? Escuche que se marcho.

**Nabiki:** Está en su restaurante. Regreso hace poco y trata de acoplarse de nuevo.

**Ranma:** Ok. Gracias Nabiki. Te veré luego.

_Los tres se marchan, en dirección al restaurant de Ukyo. Toda la escuela se encuentra en caos viendo que Ranma aun está aquí. Nabiki baja hasta donde se encuentra su hermana, aun inconsciente. La ayuda a despertar y Akane está furiosa._

**Akane:** ¡Esa puta¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? Ya estuvo bueno. Voy a participar en ese torneo con mi novio Shingo, y le patearemos su flaco trasero.

**Nabiki (seria):** No lo harás. ¿No te diste cuenta quien era ese chico que los acompañaba, el que te dio la información del torneo?

**Akane:** No. ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

**Nabiki:** ¡Ese era Ranma!

**Akane (pálida):** ¿Ranma¿Quieres decir que ese era el niño estúpido y pervertido a quien estuve comprometido?

**Nabiki:** Si. Ese era nuestro Ranma. Probablemente vaya a visitarnos en la noche. Te sugiero que te prepares.

**Akane:** ¡No perderé ante ella de nuevo!

**Nabiki (se le queda viendo):**… Me refiero a Ranma…

(------)

_Los tres llegan a La Tienda de Okonomiyaki de Ukyo. No hay mucha clientela. Hay un hombre en la esquina tomando un café y tres personas comiendo Okonomiyaki en la barra. Ranma encuentra a Ukyo detrás de la parrilla. Se ve tan deprimida que le rompe el corazón a Ranma. Se le acerca para hablarle. Iori y Leona mantienen su distancia._

**Ranma: **¿Qué te pasa? Una chica linda como tú no debería estar tan deprimida.

**Ukyo (enojada):** Deja de cortejarme, pervertido. Ahora no es el mejor momento. Si quieres seguir con vida, te sugiero que te vayas¡AHORA!

_Las demás personas en el restaurante se retiran, viendo que una pelea se aproxima._

**Ranma:** Lo siento. Es solo que no soporto verte tan triste. ¿Podría, por favor, saber que te sucede¿Acaso se trata de Ranma?

**Ukyo (ojos saltados): **¿Cómo sabes de mi amigo Ranma?

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Amigo? Pensé que era tu prometido.

**Ukyo:** Lo era. Pero solo me necesitaba como amiga. Siento mucho no haber estado ahí con él. Ocupaba un amigo, pero yo quería más. Ahora ya no está aquí. Probablemente esté en algún lugar solo sin poder hacer nada. (Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos). Todo es mi culpa.

**Ranma: **No U-chan, no digas eso. No es tu culpa. En verdad es culpa de Akane y Ryoga, así que no te culpes. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo.

**Ukyo (ojos saltados):** ¿Ranma? (Se quita las gafas y jala su cabello hacia atrás para permitirle ver sus ojos). ¡Ran-chan, si eres tú! (Lo abraza con fuerza). Estoy tan contenta; nunca pensé verte de nuevo. Bienvenido de vuelta.

**Ranma: **Gracias Ukyo. Estoy contento de verte también.

_Ranma y Ukyo entran en plática. Ukyo le dice a Ranma como salió en busca suya después de que no pudo conseguir a alguien que le ayudara. Paso un mes buscándolo, sin ningún resultado. Así que regreso a Nerima. Ranma le cuenta de todas las locuras que le han sucedido últimamente. Ukyo esta asombrada, pero sabe que es la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, cosas así le pasan a Ranma todo el tiempo._

**Ukyo:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Ranma:** Necesito encontrar gente que participe en el próximo torneo King of Fighters y me ayuden a detener a un tipo llamado Rugal. Te dejo una carta con toda la información. No necesitas competir, pero por favor, tenlo en mente.

**Ukyo:** Lo hare, Ran-chan. Es que estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo. Y no te preocupes. Esta vez haré todo bien. Olvídate de toda esa tontería de prometida, solo quiero estar ahí contigo, como amiga.

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¿Lo dices en serio U-chan?

**Ukyo:** Por supuesto, Ran-chan. Solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes que lo que necesitabas era un amigo más que nada.

**Ranma:** Esta bien. Estoy contento de tenerte como amiga ahora. Prometo mantenerme en contacto. Hay otras personas a quien necesito hablar de esto.

**Ukyo:** Ok Ran-chan. Solo promete que vendrás a verme después.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes, lo haré.

_Ranma sale con Iori y Leona. Ahora se dirigen al Nekohanten._

(------)

_El Nekohanten se encuentra muy saturado. La gente llega en montones. Ranma se pregunta por qué hay tanta clientela ahora. Entra y ve porque. Shampoo es el entretenimiento. Ella da una tajada a un maniquí de entrenamiento con su espada. El muñeco se parece mucho a Ranma. Ranma se le acerca a Shampoo._

**Ranma:** ¡Hey, chica amazona¿Quieres entrar a un torneo?

**Shampoo (molesta y curiosa):** ¿Qué clase de torneo?

**Ranma:** El torneo King of Fighters por supuesto. Donde los mejores peleadores de todo el mundo se reúnen para pelear entre si y probar su fuerza. Aquí hay tres cartas de información. Una para ti, una para Moose y otra para la vieja momia.

**Shampoo (enojada):** ¿Vieja momia¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi abuela así? Te mataré.

_Shampoo lanza su bombori y su espada a Ranma y falla. Ella se sorprende por la velocidad en que se movió._

**Shampoo (curiosa):** ¿Quién eres?

**Ranma: **Solo un peleador sin nombre, que entra al torneo para ganar fama. Estoy buscando a otros que entren, pues es parte del entrenamiento.

**Shampoo:** ¿Parte del entrenamiento?

**Ranma:** Así es, veras…

_Ranma se detiene y levanta su mano a tiempo para atrapar el bastón de Cologne. Ella se sorprende por su rapidez._

**Cologne:** Vaya, en verdad has mejorado, prometido.

**Ranma:** Hola momia.

**Shampoo (sorprendida):** ¡¿Ranma?! (Da vuelta rápidamente). ¡Te matare!

**Ranma (gota en la frente):** Bueno… me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. (Mira a Iori y Leona). Vamos chicos, hay que largarnos de aquí. (Los tres empiezan a correr).

**Shampoo:** Ranma, regresa. ¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!

(------)

_Después de correr como 5 kilómetros, los tres se detienen a descansar._

**Iori: **Demonios. ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica¿Acaso es una sicópata?

**Leona (a Iori):** Mira quién habla.

**Iori (molesto):** Oye. Yo peleo por buenas razones. Ella nos atacó sin siquiera decir por qué. (Voltea hacia Ranma). ¿Y por qué no quisiste que peleáramos con ella?

**Ranma:** ¿Recuerdan la historia de lo que pasó en la Aldea de Amazonas?

**Iori (parpadea):** Oh, es cierto. Los besos del matrimonio y la muerte.

**Ranma:** Exacto.

**Leona:** Bueno, al menos los perdimos. ¿Dónde estamos?

_Ven a su alrededor para darse cuenta que se encuentran en la entrada del Dojo Tendo._

**Ranma:** Bueno… Sera mejor terminar con esto.

_Los tres caminan hasta la puerta y son recibidos por Kasumi._

**Kasumi:** Buenas tardes. (Observa a todos y luego parpadea). ¿Por casualidad los conozco?

**Ranma (sonríe):** Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kasumi.

**Kasumi (sorprendida): **Dios mío, eres tú Ranma. (Sonríe). No te he visto en tanto tiempo. Vaya, has cambiado. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

**Ranma: **El (apunta a Iori), es mi primo Iori Yagami. Y ella (apunta a Leona), es mi buena amiga Leona Heidern.

**Kasumi:** Mucho gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo. (Se postra).

**Iori y Leona:** Gusto en conocerla también. (Se postran de vuelta).

**Soun (desde la sala): **Kasumi¿Quién es?

**Kasumi:** Es Ranma, papá. Y trajo unos amigos.

_Todos en la casa corren a la puerta y bombardean a Ranma con preguntas._

**Soun:** ¿Dónde has estado muchacho¿No te das cuenta que tienes la obligación de casarte con mi hija¿Quiénes son estas personas?

**Genma:** ¿Qué está pasando Ranma¿Te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que he pasado por tu culpa¡AHORA HAS LO QUE SE TE ORDENA Y CASATE CON AKANE!

**Nabiki:** Ranma¿Qué diablos estabas pensando¿Tienes idea de todo el dinero que he perdido desde que te fuiste? Más vale que tengas una buena explicación de dónde has estado.

**Akane:** ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esa perra me lastimara, Ranma¡Soy tu prometida!

**Soun:** ¿Alguien lastimo a mi pequeña Akane¡¡¡BBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Happosai:** ¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinar mi diversión¡Ingrato!

**Ranma (Enojado, grita):** ¡¡¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA CHINGADA VEZ!!!

_El lenguaje que Ranma utilizo calla a todos._

**Iori:** Wow…

**Ranma:** ¿Podrían todos por favor escucharme? Soy el Décimo Hakkeshu. Tengo más poder del que todos ustedes hayan siquiera soñado. He estado fuera aprendiendo como controlar este poder. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no fuera por Akane y Ryoga que me golpearon hasta casi matarme. Ya no tengo ninguna obligación hacia Akane. Ella me dejó por ese estúpido de Shingo Yabuki. (La cara de Akane se pone pálida, Soun le da una mirada profunda a su hija). Estas dos personas son mis amigos. El hombre de pelo rojo es mi primo Iori Yagami (Iori sonríe a Genma, Genma se pone pálido). El nombre de la chica linda de pelo azul se llama Leona Heidern. Ella fue quien se la partió a Akane, porque ella odia como esta atolondrada me trataba. Papá, Nabiki… Me importa un bledo lo que ustedes quieren. Viejo pervertido¡Usted podría pudrirse en el infierno, para lo que a mí me importa!

_La casa Tendo está en total silencio. Tienen miedo de hablar. Jamás habían visto a Ranma tan enojado. En si nunca lo han hecho enojar tanto hacia ellos. Molesto sí, pero nunca enojado. Se quedan ahí observando, cuando de repente, un chico en un uniforme escolar azul, portando una bandana blanca y guantes azules sin dedos con el Sol de Kusanagi se acerca a ellos. Le presenta unas flores a Akane._

**Chico: **Hola Akane. ¿Lista para nuestra cita?… (Mira a su alrededor). Este… ¿Por qué todos están tan callados?

**Iori (detrás del chico):** Hola Shingo…

_La cara de Shingo se pone pálida. Reza a los dioses no ver a quien cree haber escuchado. Se da la vuelta para darse cuenta que no lo escucharon._

**Shingo (asustado):** ¡Ack, YAGAMI¡¡¡PENSE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!!!

**Iori (sonríe):** ¡Bu!

**Shingo (grita): **¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Se desmaya).

**Akane (molesta):** ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

**Iori:** Para divertirme, por supuesto. (Le echa la mirada a Genma). Hola tío¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?... Pienso que deberíamos charlar un poco en el Dojo. Hablar de los viejos tiempos…

_Genma trata de huir pero Iori lo agarra de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa. Jala a un Genma que esta gritando y pataleando hacia el Dojo._

**Ranma: **Que se diviertan.

**Iori (sonríe):** Lo haremos. Je je je je je…

**Genma:** ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_La puerta del dojo se cierra con un fuerte golpe por atrás. _

**Ranma:** Bueno, estoy aquí para invitar a todos los peleadores al próximo torneo de King of Fighters. Es una buena oportunidad para demostrar que tan grandioso es el Dojo Tendo.

**Soun (llorando):** ¡Ranma, en verdad sí te preocupas¡Estoy tan feliz!

**Ranma:** Este… Sí. Bueno, el compromiso se disuelve. Malo para ti Akane.

_Los gritos de Genma los interrumpe por unos segundos._

**Akane (sonríe):** ¿Malo para mí¿Quién te crees que eres¿Crees que alguna chica querrá salir con un MONSTRUO como tú? (Leona está a punto de golpear a Akane pero Ranma pone su mano en frente de ella). Ahora ya tengo a Shingo. Eso es más de lo que tú nunca tendrás.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Siempre fuiste del tipo celosa, Akane. No te preocupes por mí, tengo a alguien que me quiere tal como soy.

**Akane (enojada):** ¡¿Quién?!

**Ranma (sonríe aun más):** Tendrás que esperar. Vamos, Le-chan. Vayamos por Iori y larguémonos de aquí.

_Iori sale del Dojo y un montón de humo lo sigue por detrás._

**Iori (con la sonrisa más grande posible): **¿Alguien quiere Panda a la parrilla?

(------)

_El trío camina hacia casa. Iori esta tan contento como se puede estar. Leona se acerca aun más a Ranma._

**Leona:** ¿Ran-chan?

**Ranma (sonríe):** Dime

**Leona: **¿Acaso te referías a mí cuando le dijiste eso a Akane¿Soy yo la chica que tú ves que te ama?

**Ranma: **Espero que sí. Si no, no tendría mucha razón para vivir.

**Leona (sonríe):** Gracias Ran-chan. (Lo besa en la mejilla).

**Ranma:** Estoy contento que tú también me ames Le-chan. (Los dos se alcanzan y caminan tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Iori está contento de otra cosa).

**Iori (a nadie en particular):** Y luego hice el truco de las castañas con flamas en el trasero de Genma. Vaya, en verdad daba el olor a puerco cuando se estaba cocinando. Hm hm hm hm, je je je je je¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JAAAA!!!

(------)

_En su fortaleza, Rugal termina con las últimas invitaciones, dejando caer gotas de cera roja y colocando como estampa el sello de Rugal sobre la cera._

**Rugal: **Ah, he terminado con todas las invitaciones. Será mejor que envié estas cartas de inmediato. Todos se pondrán locos cuando vean mi sello en ellas. ¡No puedo esperar! Hmm. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Chizuru. (Levanta el teléfono y marca unos números, Chizuru contesta).

**Chizuru:** ¿Bueno?

**Rugal:** Ah, Guardián del espejo. ¿Qué tal va la cacería de lugares exóticos?

**Chizuru:** Para ser honesta, muy bien. ¿Has escuchado de un lugar llamado Jusendo¿O que tal Monte Fénix¿O a lo mejor Togenkyo?

**Rugal (ojos saltados): **¿De qué estás hablando?

**Chizuru:** Querías lugares exóticos, así que los conseguí. Muchos de ellos no han tenido visitas del exterior en cientos de años.

**Rugal (sonríe): **Muy interesante. Cuentéame más…

(------)

Final Capitulo 12

En el próximo Capitulo: Tus peleadores favoritos de KOF reciben su invitación por correo, para que puedan ver el sello de Rugal en ellos. ¿Cómo reaccionará Billy cuando Geese Howard le dé su próxima tarea? Y Ranma e Iori inventan una nueva técnica. (Estos dos hacen una combinación peligrosa).

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 13: Invitaciones Recibidas

(------)

_Kyo ha estado entrenando duro el día de hoy. Hizo uno de sus entrenamientos más pesados en su vida por 6 horas sin parar… Llevar a su novia de compras. Ama mucho a su querida Yuki, por eso lo tolera. Ahora que ya está en casa, se dirige a la sala y deja caer todas las bolsas de Yuki en la esquina. Ellos están a punto de ir por algo de tomar, cuando su padre entra a la sala, con una mirada muy seria._

**Saishu: **Hijo, necesitamos hablar.

**Kyo:** ¿No puede esperar? Acabo de llegar.

**Chizuru (entra a la sala):** Sugiero que escuches lo que tu padre y yo tenemos que decir.

**Kyo (sorprendido): **¡Chizuru! Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**Chizuru (voltea hacia Saishu, este asienta):** Kyo, has sido invitado de vuelta al torneo King of Fighters.

**Kyo (sonríe):** ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que era algo importante. No te preocupes, participaré. Después de todo… Tengo que defender mi título como campeón de KOF.

**Yuki:** ¡Siii¡Eres tan cool, Kyo!

**Kyo (Le muestra a Yuki el dedo pulgar alzado): **Por supuesto.

**Chizuru (entre ceja):** Kyo, yo no soy la única que patrocina el torneo.

**Kyo (curioso):** ¿A no?… ¿Quién es tu socio?

**Chizuru:** Toma. Es tu invitación. Mi "socio" la escribió.

_Kyo toma el sobre, y la observa, sus ojos se agrandan de terror, cuando nota el sello de cera roja con la letra "R"._

**Kyo (temeroso):** ¡¿RUGAL?!

**Chizuru (triste):** Así es…

**Kyo:** ¿Pero cómo¡Yo mismo lo mate!

**Chizuru:** No, no lo hiciste. Me conto que todo fue una farsa, para que bajáramos la guardia. Ha estado entrenando y haciéndose más poderoso, esperando el momento oportuno para su venganza.

**Kyo:** Y ese momento ha llegado… ¿Verdad?

**Chizuru:** Estas en lo correcto…

**Kyo (sonríe):** No hay problema. Le patee el trasero dos veces. Puedo hacerlo por tercera vez. Rugal va a caer. Solo necesito llamar a mis compas Goro y Benimaru, y ganaremos de nuevo.

**Yuki (sus ojos brillando):** ¡Wow Kyo¡Eres tan valiente!

**Kyo:** ¡Ven, Yuki tiene fe en mí, así que no hay manera que pierda!

**Chizuru (molesta):** Esto no es un juego, Kyo. Rugal está en busca de sangre¡TU SANGRE! Te sugiero que empieces a entrenar. Tienes un mes antes de que de inicio el torneo.

**Kyo:** No hay problema. Es suficiente tiempo.

_Una gota aparece en la frente de Chizuru mientras observa a Kyo. Saishu se le acerca._

**Saishu:** Chizuru. Yo también he recibido mi invitación de parte de Rugal en el correo. Quiero saber si me uniré a un equipo o no.

**Chizuru:** Te unirás a un equipo. En sí, estarás en mí equipo.

**Saishu (sonríe, le brillan los ojos):** ¿El equipo de mujeres?

_Visiones de Mai "brincando" llenan la mente de Saishu. Empieza a babear. Esto molesta a Chizuru sin fin._

**Chizuru (enojada):** ¡No, Saishu! Crearé un nuevo equipo, contigo como uno de sus miembros.

**Saishu:** ¿Y quién es el tercer miembro?

**Chizuru (sonríe): **Eso será una sorpresa para ti. (Piensa: De esa forma, no podrás oponerte hasta que sea demasiado tarde).

**Saishu:** ¿Y donde se llevará a cabo el torneo?

**Chizuru:** El torneo tendrá muchas localidades para las peleas. La ceremonia de introducción se llevara a cabo en el puerto de Tokio. Rugal lo sugirió.

**Saishu (entre ceja):** Solo espero que, no planee matarnos a todos de un solo tiro.

**Chizuru:** Esa es una posibilidad. Pero creo que él quiere matarlos con sus propias manos.

**Saishu:** Hmm… Esto podría ponerse feo. Sera mejor que no te quite más tiempo. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

**Chizuru:** Así es. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

**Saishu (sonríe): **Cuando sea.

(------)

_El escenario es la oficina principal de la Torre de Geese, en el centro de South Town. Geese ha llamado de vuelta a Billy para decirle personalmente del nuevo torneo de King of Fighters y su plan. Esto no agrada a Billy en lo absoluto._

**Billy:** ¡Debes estar bromeando! Hice equipo con ese bastardo de Yamazaki y esa enfadosa y presumida de Mary el año pasado. Yamazaki trató de hacerme trizas. Mary trató de arrestarme sin ninguna razón. ¿Ya olvidaste que Yamazaki casi nos MATA a los dos cuando el torneo terminó¡¿¡¿¡¿Y tú quieres que haga equipo con él DE NUEVO!?!?!?

**Geese:** Así es Billy.  
_  
Billy cae al suelo. Geese solo se le queda viendo por unos momentos en lo que una gota empieza a caer de la frente de Billy._

**Billy (se levanta):** Está bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué hospital quieres que llame por adelantado para que al menos me den un cuarto decente? Escucha, estoy seguro que tienes una muy mala memoria. Probablemente se deba a todas las veces que te han tirado del piso más alto de este edificio. Yamazaki es TU enemigo. Así que, como yo soy TU empleado, el me quiere MATAR. Así que dime¿Estas zafado de la cabeza?

**Geese (sonríe):** No te preocupes, Billy. Yo también participaré en el torneo.

**Billy:** Espera, si vas a participar¿Entonces para que me necesitas?

**Geese: **Ambos recibimos invitaciones. (Le entrega a Billy su invitación). ¿Reconoces el sello?

**Billy (ojos se agrandan de terror):** ¡¡¡HIJODESUPUTAMA…!!! Pensé que Rugal estaba muerto.

**Geese:** También yo. Pero, aparentemente, ha estado escondiéndose. Probablemente esperando el momento oportuno para tomar su lugar en el torneo. Yo recibí mi invitación también. Así que supongo que tendré que volver a hacer equipo con mi medio hermano Krauser y mi antiguo jefe Mr. Big. Después de todo, no quisiera "decepcionar" a Rugal después de haberse tomado la molestia de organizar este nuevo torneo.

**Billy (gota en la frente): **Tú en verdad ERES un masoquista.

**Geese (sonríe):** Puede que sí. ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!

**Billy (saca su celular y marca unos números):** Hola¿Hospital de South Town? Quisiera reservar un cuarto para los próximos meses…

(------)

_En algún otro lugar de South Town, en el Dojo Kyokugen-ryu, el equipo Art of Fighting observa sus invitaciones. Ninguno de ellos está contento._

**Ryo:** Hijo…

**Yuri:** De…

**Robert:** Puta…

**Takuma (entra a la habitación):** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ryo:** Papá, mira esto. También llego uno para ti.

_Takuma toma la invitación de la mano de Ryo._

**Takuma:** Oh. ¿El próximo torneo King of Fighters¿Qué tiene de malo¿Pensé que les gustaba participar en el torneo?

**Ryo:** Papá… Mira el sello.

**Takuma:** ¿Qué? Déjame ver… (Ojos saltados). ¡GAAAAHHHHH¡¿RUGAL¡SI EL ESTA MUERTO!... ¡Ack¡Mi corazón!

_Takuma cae de espaldas al suelo._

**Yuri:** También nosotros pensamos lo mismo. ¡DEMONIOS, NO QUIERO MORIR!

**Robert:** No vamos a morir, Yuri. Claro que nos partirá la cara, pero no nos matará.

**Yuri (sarcástica):** Vaya… Gracias por tranquilizarme.

**Robert (sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo):** De nada.

**Ryo:** ¿Papá? Rayos… ¿Estás bien?

(------)

_Has pasado casi cuatro meses desde que Leona salió del campamento Ikari. Desde que se fue, Heidern ha estado alterado. Ha recibido contactos de ella de vez en cuando, pero no la ha visto. En verdad extraña a su hija adoptiva. Esta sentado en su escritorio, revisando papeles y tomando una taza de café. Ralph y Clark entran corriendo a su oficina._

**Clark y Ralph:** Señor¡No va a creer esto!

**Heidern:** ¡Tranquilos¿Qué sucede?

**Clark:** Señor¡Hemos recibido nuestras invitaciones al próximo torneo King of Fighters!

**Heidern:** ¿Eso es todo? Actúan como locos.

**Ralph:** Llego una para usted también.

**Heidern (sorprendido):** ¿Para mí? Si ya me retiré del torneo en el '95. ¿Por qué recibí una?

**Clark:** Échele una mirada al sello, señor.

**Heidern: **¿A qué te refieres? (Mira la cera roja con la letra "R" en medio. Sus ojos se agrandan y una vena aparece en su frente). ¡RUGAL!

_Heidern rompe el sello, saca la carta y comienza a leerla._

PARA EL COMANDANTE HEIDERN

VAYA, VAYA, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE. HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS. DEMASIADO CREO YO. ESTOY PATROCINANDO EL TORNEO KING OF FIGHTERS ESTE AÑO CON CHIZURU. ESPERO PUEDAS ATENDER. ME DESEPCIONARIA MUCHO SI NO LOGRAS VENIR. YO ESTARE EN EL TRONEO TAMBIEN. CHIZURU DECIDIRA CUANDO SE EFECTUARA EL TORNEO. MIENTRAS TANTO MANTEN "UN OJO ABIERTO" POR MI.

SINCERAMENTE,

RUGAL BERNSTEIN

_Heidern deja la carta sobre su escritorio. Recuerda todo lo que Rugal ha hecho. Como mato a su esposa Sandra y su hija Clara, como mato a 20 de sus hombres con sus propias manos cuando lograron penetrar su porta avión, el Black Noah, y como le arrancó su ojo derecho. Su cara se convierte en una máscara de rabia pura. Toma su taza de café y la arroja a la pared. Luego grita de enojo._

**Heidern:** ¡MALDITO BASTARDO¡¡¡JURO QUE TE MATARE!!!

(------)

_Terry y Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui y Mary Ryan se encuentran sentados en una mesa en el Bar y Parrilla de King en Tokio. Ella está ocupada por el momento, sirviendo bebidas en el bar. Los cinco se encuentran viendo sus invitaciones._

**Terry:** Demonios…

**Joe:** No lo entiendo.

**Mary:** Bueno, eso no es nuevo.

**Joe:** ¡Oye!

**Andy:** Mary, Joe; no tenemos tiempo para esto.

**Joe y Mary:** Perdón.

**Mai:** Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Claro, voy a participar, pero… Pensé que Rugal estaba muerto.

**Terry:** Igual que el resto de nosotros, Mai. Aparentemente, ese no es el caso.

**Mary:** ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

**Terry:** Como dijo Mai, participar en el torneo. Confió en Rugal como tan lejos lo pueda arrojar.

**Joe (confuso):** ¿O sea que confías mucho en él?

**Andy:** Es solo una manera de hablar, Joe.

**Joe:** Okey. Así que entramos al torneo. ¿Qué hay de King?

**Mai:** Estoy segura que también entrará. Solo necesita un descanso para que lea su invitación.

**Terry:** Tenemos mucho que hacer. (Piensa: Espero que Ranma se encuentre bien. Si está con Iori, es seguro que será involucrado en esto).

(------)

_En un edificio de Tokio, el grupo CYS terminó su presentación y se encuentran detrás del escenario. Empiezan a platicar cuando de repente un hombre se les acerca de las sombras._

**Yashiro:** ¿Quién eres?

**Hombre:** ¿No me recuerdas? Qué triste…

**Shermie: **¿Por qué no sales a la luz, donde te podamos ver?

**Hombre (sonríe):** De acuerdo…

_El hombre sale a la luz. Yashiro, Shermie y Chris se le quedan viendo en asombro._

**Yashiro:** ¡Goenitz¿Estás vivo?

**Goenitz:** También me da gusto verte Yashiro.

**Chris:** ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

**Goenitz:** Muy sencillo. Somos los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Orochi". Necesitaré su ayuda con el Décimo Hakkeshu. Estoy seguro que sintieron su poder despertar.

**Yashiro y Shermie:** ¡¿QUE¡¿YA DESPERTO?!

**Chris (sonríe):** Si, lo sentí.

**Shermie:** ¿Tú sí¿Cuándo?

**Chris:** Lo vimos. O más preciso, yo lo vi. Estaba en el público en el torneo de bandas. Es el chico que derroto a Iori.

**Yashiro (sorprendido)¿**Ese mocoso es nuestro JEFE?

**Shermie (sonríe, sus ojos se convierten en pequeños corazones):** Oooooooooh. Ya lo recuerdo. Es muy guapo.

**Yashiro (molesto):** ¡OYE!

**Shermie (sonríe):** ¿Qué? Últimamente no me has dado razón para perseguirte.

**Goenitz:** ¡Suficiente! (Los tres se tornan silenciosos y voltean hacia él). Tengo invitaciones para los tres para que participen en el torneo King of Fighters '98. Trabajarán con Rugal, Mature y Vice. Todos me ayudarán a despertar su verdadero poder, para poder destruir la raza humana, y traer de vuelta a la tierra a como debe ser.

**Yashiro:** ¿Rugal, Mature y Vice¿Qué no están muertos?

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Lo estaban. Pero decidí regresarlos a la vida. Tengo uso para ellos.

**Shermie:** ¡Grandioso! Siempre me cayeron bien Mature y Vice. Podría hablar con ellas de "mujer a mujer" sobre ciertas cosas.

**Goenitz (entre ceja):** Esto no es un llamado social. ¿Me ayudaran en esta misión?

**Chris:** Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo esto. Parece que los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales están juntos de nuevo.

**Goenitz (sonríe, muestra dientes):** Excelente. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes tres. ¡¡¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

(------)

_Por todo el mundo, posibles participantes han recibido su invitación al próximo torneo KOF. Están en susto y asombro sobre el sello en las cartas. El portador del sello está ocupado por el momento, en el muelle de Boston, EE.UU. En una fábrica grande, cientos de trabajadores están reparando el Black Noah. Rugal está sentado en una silla de piel, en una de las oficinas de la fábrica. Está contento con el caos que ha creado. Observa a Chizuru en televisión, dando una conferencia de prensa. Sonríe viéndola en el ojo del huracan._

**Reportero 1:** ¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo el torneo?

**Chizuru:** El torneo comenzara el 15 del próximo mes.

**Reportero 2:** ¿Es verdad que Rugal está involucrado en este torneo?

**Chizuru**:Desafortunadamente, así es. Rugal se ha dado a la tarea de escribir las invitaciones para aquellos peleadores que él crea que son dignos. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no haya hecho nada al respecto. He invitado a nuevos participantes ha este torneo. Habrá nuevos equipos este año.

**Rugal (pensando):** Excelente, está actuando justamente como lo pensé. Al conseguir más participantes, me da la oportunidad de conseguir más energía. Gracias Chizuru.

**Reportero 3: **¿Puede decirnos quienes son los nuevos participantes¿O sobre los nuevos lugares exóticos que consiguieron para las batallas?

**Chizuru:** Lo siento. Todos los nuevos participantes, así como los lugares para los encuentros serán revelados el día de la inauguración, el 15 del próximo mes.

_Rugal observa detenidamente, mientras acaricia la cabeza de su mascota._

**Rugal:** ¿Ves eso, mi amigo? Eso es a lo que llaman una verdadera estupida. No puedo creer que haya caído tan fácil. No hay mucho que decir del gran clan Yata…

_Mature entra a la oficina de Rugal._

**Mature:** ¿Me mandaste llamar?

**Rugal (sonríe):** Así es. (Levanta una copa vacía). Me encantaría otra copa de Mint Julep por favor.

**Mature (la sonrisa más falsa):** Claro… (Piensa: Cuando esto termine, estás muerto Rugal).

_Vice entra a la oficina._

**Vice:** ¡Rugal!

**Rugal:** ¿Siiiiiiiiiii?

**Vice: **¿Qué hay con todo el cableado y mecanismos raros que están instalando en el barco?

**Rugal (sonríe):** Solo son cosas para la nave, no te preocupes.

**Vice:** Está bien.

_Vice y Mature salen de la oficina, una vez fuera del alcance de su oído empiezan a hablar._

**Mature:** ¿Qué opinas?

**Vice:** Tengo el presentimiento que está colocando explosivos en la nave.

**Mature:** ¿Otra vez¡Dios¿Es que acaso nunca se enfada de hacer explotar sus cosas?

**Vice:** Aparentemente no…

(------)

_Ranma, Iori y Leona descansan en el patio trasero de la casa de Nodoka. Ha estado haciendo ejercicios y katas la última hora. Ranma e Iori han estado comparando sus flamas. Parecen ser iguales._

**Ranma:** Iori, quiero que hagas tu Dark Thrust al mismo tiempo que yo.

**Iori (mira a Ranma):** ¿Para qué?

**Ranma (sonríe):** Confía en mí. Tengo una idea.

**Iori y Ranma:** ¡DARK THRUST!

_Las dos explosiones de Magatama no Orochi chocan y se convierten en un pilar de flamas púrpuras._

**Leona:** Wow…

**Ranma:** ¡Lo sabía! Cuando juntamos nuestro poder, los fuegos no se dan fuerza el uno al otro, sino la multiplican.

**Iori:** Fantástico, pero hay un problema. En el torneo, peleamos de uno en uno, no juntos, así que no tendremos la posibilidad de usar esta técnica.

**Ranma:** Eso no importa. Podremos utilizarla fuera del torneo. ¿Cómo llamaremos la técnica?

**Leona:** ¿Qué tal Dark Double? Ya que utilizan dos Dark Thrust para crearlo.

**Ranma (sonríe):** A mí me agrada. ¿Qué dices tú, Iori?

**Iori (se sostiene el hombro):** Claro. ¿Por qué no?

_Mientras los tres platican, Nodoka aparece saliendo de la casa sosteniendo tres cartas._

**Iori:** Las invitaciones ¿verdad? (Nota que son tres): Un momento¿tres¿Para quién es el tercero?

**Nodoka:** Es para Ranma. (Se la entrega, este la abre).

**Ranma (leyendo en voz alta):** Querido Ranma Saotome. Hola, como ya sabrás, has sido invitado al torneo King of Fighters '98. Se de tu poder Décimo Hakkeshu. Me excita mucho. Será muy interesante enfrentarme a ti, a tu primo Iori Yagami y a tu amiga Leona Heidern en el torneo. Sí, serán tus compañeros de equipo. He tomado las medidas necesarias para que Heidern tome de vuelta su posición como capitán del equipo Ikari Warrios, así que Leona estará libre para estar en tu equipo. No me decepciones. Tengo la expectativa en que tu equipo llegará hasta el final para enfrentarse a mi equipo. Sinceramente, Rugal Bernstein.

_Ranma deja caer la carta al suelo en lo que se queda viendo a la nada con ojos desenfocados._

**Ranma:** Él lo sabe… Sabe que soy el Décimo Hakkeshu.

**Iori (entre ceja):** No te voy a mentir, Ranma. Esto es malo. Si no le pateamos el trasero, no tendremos paz. (Pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Ranma y sonríe). ¿Estás listo para patearle el trasero?

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¡Por supuesto! Entonces¿Somos un equipo?

**Iori: **¡Claro que sí!

**Leona:** Será un honor de pelear a tu lado Ranma.

**Nodoka:** Tengo una pregunta para los tres. ¿Con que nombre registrarán a su equipo?

**Iori:** Fácil, el equipo Yagami.

**Ranma:** Eh, Iori…

**Iori: **¿Qué?

**Ranma:** Leona no es una Yagami.

**Iori:** ¿Y? He sido el líder del equipo Yagami anteriormente, y ninguno de mis compañeros de quipo has sido del Clan Yagami.

**Leona:** Yo tengo una sugerencia.

**Ranma:** ¿Cuál es?

**Leona:** ¿Qué tal el equipo Categoría Libre? Al fin y al cabo, tenemos una mezcla de estilos de pelea. Yo soy especialista en combate militar y técnicas de asesinato, Iori es especialista en el Antiguo Estilo Yagami de Artes Marciales y tú eres un especialista en la escuela Saotome de Artes marciales, Categoría Libre.

**Iori (sonríe):** ¡A mí me gusta¿Qué dices, Iori?

**Iori (entre ceja, luego sonríe):** No es tan bueno como el Equipo Yagami, pero… suena bien.

**Ranma:** Muy bien. ¡El Equipo Categoría Libre ha nacido!

(------)

Fin Capitulo 13

Próximo Capitulo: Se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de introducción para el torneo King of Fighters. Conoceremos a los equipos viejos y nuevos, al igual que los lugares de pelea serán revelados. Y esperen a que todos vean la gran entrada de Rugal.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 14: El Revelamiento.

_Ha pasado un mes desde que noticias del nuevo torneo King of Fighters se llevara a cabo. Gente de todo el mundo se ha preguntado cómo es posible que Rugal esté vivo, si es que en verdad lo estaba. Todos obtendrán su respuesta esta noche. Los peleadores se han preparado y están acomodados detrás de una enorme cortina negra y roja, lejos unos de los otros en un podio que se coloco en el muelle de Tokio. Miles de fanáticos echando porras, esperando ver si sus peleadores favoritos aparecerán, circulan el podio. El nivel de ruido es suficiente para dejar a cualquiera sordo. Los vendedores andan entre el público vendiendo camisetas y cosas que comer. En un edifico cercano, contribuidores y patrocinadores del torneo se ven contentos al ver la cantidad de gente que vino esta noche. Por todo el mundo, gente que tenga televisores está viendo y esperando que de inicio la ceremonia. Ya es pasada la media noche en el área de Tokio, pero es difícil notarlo por la inmensa cantidad de luces encendidas. Es tan brillante que uno pensaría que es medio día. De repente, todo se torna silencioso en lo que una mujer de pelo negro largo se acerca al micrófono colocado en el centro del escenario. Ella viste un arreglo ceremonial blanco. Todos reconocen a la mujer como Chizuru Kagura. Se despeja la garganta para obtener la atención de todos. Una vez obtenido, ella comienza a hablar._

**Chizuru:** Bienvenidos todos al torneo King of Fighters 1998. Hay algunas sorpresas preparadas para todos nosotros. Eso los incluye a ustedes, los espectadores, los inversionistas, y por supuesto los peleadores. Admito que este año el torneo se lleva a cabo un poco temprano, ya que normalmente nos esperamos hasta el verano y no la primavera. No se pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues el otro conductor del torneo no quiso esperar más. Así que, sin más que decir, demos comienzo a la presentación de los participantes del torneo King Of Fighters '98. Desde la ciudad de South Town, los famosos hermanos Bogard y su amigo Joe Higashi… El equipo Fatal Fury.

_El público empieza a silbar y aplaudir en lo que estos tres iconos clásicos suben al escenario._

**Terry:** ¡Hola a todos! Que gusto que pudieran venir.

**Andy:** Nos honran con sus elogios.

**Joe:** Vamos amigos, sigan aplaudiendo. Más fuerte, con más alegría 'THOMP' ¡OW¿Por qué me pegas, Terry?

**Terry (se pone de vuelta su gorra):** Deja de actuar como un idiota, Joe.

**Andy:** Sabes bien que él no necesita actuar.

**Joe (enojado):** Hey, al menos no actuó como un castrado cerca de Mai.

**Chizuru (ignora el pleito entre Joe y Andy): **También regresando de South Town, los estudiantes del Kyokugen-ryu Karate, el equipo Art of Fighting.

_El público aplaude, pero parece ser en menor cantidad que años anteriores._

**Ryo:** Bueno, no siempre se gana.

**Robert:** ¿A qué te refieres¿Por qué la gente no se alborota como debería?

**Yuri:** Admítanlo, somos estrellas que se desvanecen en sus ojos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pelear y ganarnos de vuelta su admiración.

**Ryo:** Bien dicho hermana.

**Chizuru:** De Japón, los ganadores de los pasados cuatro torneos. El equipo Héroe.

_Los espectadores gritan a un nivel increíble, casi todos parecen clamar el nombre de Kyo._

**Kyo:** Gracias a todos. Sus aplausos son bien recibidos.

**Benimaru:** Y bien dirigidos.

**Goro (sonríe):** Gracias.

**Chizuru:** También tenemos de vuelta, a un equipo favorito del mundo entero. El equipo de Mujeres. Y como un acto especial, Kasumi Todoh ha regresado por su posición en el equipo.

_Todos los hombres en el público echan porras, gritan, maúllan, silban… y luego son golpeados por sus novias/esposas._

**Mai:** Saludos a todos. Es grandioso estar de vuelta.

**King:** Mai, creí haberte dicho que te redujeras esas cosas.

**Mai:** Si lo hiciste, pero yo no quiero.

**Kasumi:** ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Estoy de regreso¿Qué no nos podemos llevar bien?

**Mai y King:** ¡NO!

**Chizuru (hace una mueca y da gracias a Dios que ya no está en ese equipo): **De Brasil, tenemos de vuelta al equipo Ikari. Pero este año, Heidern ha regresado y reclamado su sitio de Leona.

_Hay algo de aplausos, pero la gente no sabe qué hacer. Claro, son buenos peleadores, pero no está Leona._

**Ralph:** ¡Lo sabía¡Ella es la popular!

**Clark:** Bueno… así es la vida.

**Heidern (medio cierra los ojos):** ¡Silencio! Puedo sentirlo. Está cerca.

**Chizuru:** Otro equipo que está de vuelta, con un nuevo miembro. El equipo Psycho Soldier.

_La gente aplaude, y muchos de los fans de Athena levantan posters para tratar de atraer la atención de las cámaras._

**Athena:** Hola a todos, es un placer estar aquí.

**Kensou:** Igualmente. Conozcan a nuestra nueva compañera de equipo.

**Shampoo:** Hola, mi nombre es Xiam pu. Pero me pueden llamar Shampoo.

**Chizuru: **Desde Corea, el equipo de justicia y crimen, el equipo Kim.

_La gente abuchea al equipo. Hay algunos aplausos dirigidos hacia Kim._

**Chang (gira su cadena y bola de acero):** No puedo creer este recibimiento.

**Choi:** Yo tampoco.

**Kim:** Tal vez si fueran buenas personas, otros los admirarían.

**Chang y Choi:** Ah¡Ya CALLATE!

**Chizuru:** El próximo equipo me sorprende. Trataron de matarse los unos a los otros y ahora están juntos de nuevo. Denle la bienvenida al Equipo Especial.

_La gente es una mezcla de aplausos y abucheos. Aplausos para Mary y algunos para Billy. Abucheos para Yamazaki y algunos para Billy._

**Yamazaki:** ¡Por Cristo¿Qué no se pueden poner de acuerdo? Nos aplauden y nos abuchean. ¡Decídanse de una vez!

**Billy:** ¡Hey, hey, HEY! Es bueno saber que aún tengo algunos fans leales de cuando yo era el campeón de King of Fighters.

**Mary:** Énfasis en "era".

**Billy (entre ceja):** ¿Acaso nunca de enfadas de ser tan molesta?

**Mary (sonríe):** No.

**Chizuru (sacude su cabeza):** De regreso también el equipo Nueva Cara.

_El público está en mayor parte cayada. Hay algunas porras de sus fans. Nadie se atreve a abuchearlos._

**Yashiro:** ¿Eso es todo?

**Shermie:** Un recibimiento muy frio diría yo.

**Chris (Se agarra los hombros):** Podría ser peor…

**Chizuru:** Otra sorpresa para ustedes este año. De vuelta después de 4 años de ausencia, El equipo de Deportes de EE.UU.

_Hay una sorprendente cantidad de apoyo de parte del público._

**Heavy D:** ¡Que onda! Es bueno verlos otra vez.

**Lucky:** Así es, es bueno estar de vuelta.

**Brian: **¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH¡¡¡BRAIN SMASH!!!

**Lucky:** Este… Si. Tú haz eso Brian…

**Chizuru (mira la tarjeta, su cara se pone pálida): **También, tenemos de regreso del torneo del '96, el equipo de Jefes.

_La gente no sabe que pensar. La mayoría de los equipos en el escenario los ven._

**Terry (furioso):** ¡GEESE!

**Geese:** Vaya, vaya… Cuanto tiempo sin verte Terry Bogard. Estoy ansioso por despedazarte.

**Ryo: **¿Big?

**Mr. Big:** Es Mr. Big para ti, escuincle.

**Krauser:** Más vale que este torneo valga la pena.

**Chizuru (sacude su cabeza):** También tenemos a dos peleadores de vuelta y a uno nuevo formando un equipo nuevo. Les presento al equipo Categoría Libre.

_La audiencia esta en shock por quien ven, mas aun Kyo._

**Kyo:** ¡¿Iori?! Pensé que te había matado.

**Iori (sonríe):** Ha pasado tiempo, Kusanagi. Anhelo pelear contigo en el torneo. Si no pudiste acabar con Rugal¿crees que podrías matarme a mí? Eso es para reírse.

**Heidern:** Leona¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Leona:** Siguiendo órdenes. Usted dijo que mantenga fuera de problemas a Ranma y eso me propongo a hacer.

**Ranma (de espalda al público para que puedan ver su camisa china de seda negra con la creciente Yagami en la parte de atrás):** Yo soy Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales, Categoría Libre.

**Mai:** ¡Hola Ranma!

**Ranma **¡Hola Mai! (Andy empieza a echar humo). Hola Andy.

**Andy:** ¡¡¡RANMA, PREPARATE A… 'BONK'!!! (Terry sostiene un mazo roto).

**Ranma:** ¡Gracias Terry!

**Terry (sonríe):** Ni lo menciones.

**Chizuru (empieza a golpearse la cabeza con el micrófono, causa un extraño sonido de retro-alimentación):** Continuemos. Les presento el regreso de un peleador del año pasado que ahora cuenta con su propio equipo. El equipo de Mucho Entusiasmo.

_La gente tiene problemas para controlar sus risas._

**Shingo:** Yo, Shingo Yabuki, haré que mi maestro Kyo se sienta orgulloso.

**Iori (se acerca sigilosamente atrás de Shingo):** ¡Bu!

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Se desmaya).

**Akane:** Demonios¿Por qué haces eso?

**Iori (sonríe): **Porque es divertido.

**Gosunkugi: **¿Qué sentido tiene? Estamos perdidos de todas formas…

**Akane:** Deja de ser tan negativo.

**Chizuru (talla sus dientes entre sí):** También este año, un equipo que consiste de un peleador conocido y dos nuevos… (Lee bien la tarjeta para asegurarse que no está soñando). El equipo de Veteranos.

_La audiencia esta perpleja. También muchos de los peleadores._

**Takuma:** Hola. Estos son mis compañeros de equipo: Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo.

**Ranma, Akane, Ryo y Yuri: **¡¿Papá?!

**Takuma:** Si, mis hijos.

**Genma:** Así es, Ranma.

**Soun:** Si, hija mía.

**Iori (entre ceja):** Pensé que te había frito… (Sonríe). Parece que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo.

**Chizuru:** También de regreso, después de tres años de ausencia, con dos nuevos integrantes, les presento, el Equipo Ninja.

_El público está en asombro por uno de los miembros._

**Eiji: **Yo soy Eiji Kisaragi del Kisaragi-Ryu Ninjitsu. He regresado para tomar mi venganza contra Iori Yagami y Ryo Sakazaki.

**Sasuke:** Buenas noches. Yo solo soy un humilde sirviente de la casa de Kuno.

**Konatsu: **Yo soy una simple ninja.

**Chizuru:** Oooookey… Bueno. El Próximo equipo está conformado por tres señores ya mayores de edad. Conozcan al equipo Pervertido. (En voz baja). Por Dios, no puedo creer que quieran ese nombre.

_Todo el público parpadea cuando tres objetos pequeños se amarran de Mai Shiranui._

**Mai:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH¡¡¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME, SUELTENMEEEEEE!!!

_Mai empieza a correr con su abuelo, el viejo maestro de Athena y Kensou y Happosai colgando de ella._

**Andy: **¡Suelten a Mai! (Empieza a correr tras ellos).

**Chizuru:** ¿De dónde sacamos a esta gente? En una nota más placentera (espero), tenemos al Equipo… ¿Matar a Ranma?

_Toda la audiencia parpadea._

**Ranma:** Déjenme adivinar…

**Ryoga, Kuno y Moose:** ¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARATE A MORIR MONSTRUO!

**Ranma (enojado):** ¿Por qué todos siguen llamándome así? En verdad me molesta mucho.

**Chizuru:** Desde un lugar muy remoto en China, un grupo de gurreros conocidos como el Equipo de la Dinastía Musk.

_El público vuelve a parpadear._

**Herb:** Yo soy el Príncipe Herb.

**Lime: **Soy Lime.

**Mint (levanta su espada):** Y yo soy Mint.

**Chizuru: **También de China, de una región montañosa. Guerreros que tienen los poderes de los dioses. El Equipo de Artes Marciales: Tres de los Siete Dioses de la Suerte.

_La audiencia sigue perpleja._

**Kirin: **Soy el príncipe Kirin.

**Bishamonten:** Yo soy Bishamonten.

**Monlon:** Y yo soy Monlon.

**Chizuru: **En su propia isla flotante entrenan diariamente nuestro próximo equipo nuevo. Conozcan al Equipo Togenkyo.

_La gente empieza a verse a sí mismo._

**Touma: **Yo soy Príncipe Touma.

**Toristan (levanta algunas plumas):** Yo soy su sirviente, Toristan.

**Sarutoru:** Y yo soy su otro sirviente, Sarutoru.

**Chizuru (parpadea):** ¿Cuántos príncipes tenemos aquí? Bueno, el siguiente equipo es un extraño grupo de Nerima. Se hacen llamar el Equipo Alianza de Nerima.

_Igualmente, el público está confuso. _

**Ukyo:** Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji. Soy una maestra en la preparación de okonomiyakis, una capitalista de restaurantes y mejor amiga de Ranma Saotome.

**Cologne:** Yo soy Ku-long. Pero me pueden llamar Cologne.

**Pantimedias:** Taro. Y si alguien se atreve a molestarme con mi nombre, lo hare pedazos.

**Chizuru: **Okey…El próximo equipo es al que yo pertenezco. Somos el equipo Shingi Trioca.

_Sus compañeros de equipo suben al escenario y se ven._

**Nodoka y Saishu:** ¡¿TU?! (Nodoka empieza a enojarse, Saishu se ve muy asustado).

**Nodoka (enojada, saca su katana):** ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano!

**Saishu:** ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Lo siento mucho. ¡Por favor NO ME MATES¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

**Nodoka:** ¡¡¡MANTENTE QUIETO Y MUERE CON HONOR!!!

_Nodoka empieza a perseguir a Saishu por todo el escenario, agitando su katana._

**Chizuru (sacude su cabeza):** Ni para que me molesto. Ya que el último equipo no está presente, pasemos a…

_Ella es interrumpida por el tremendo sonido de una sirena de niebla. Todos voltean hacia el Océano para ver una nave porta-avión gigantesca que se acerca tan rápido como un águila volando por los aires._

**Benimaru:** No puede ser…

**Kyo:** Lo es…

**Chizuru: **El Black Noah…

_El barco gira para alinearse con el muelle. La nave es tan negra como una noche sin luna. Una rampa empieza a descender de su costado y se conecta con el podio. Conecta justo al lado de Chizuru. Un hombre portando un traje tan rojo como la sangre empieza a bajar por la rampa, acompañado de dos mujeres que visten muy similar._

**Rugal (bajando):** Y el último equipo es el mío. El Equipo Rugal. Les presento a mis compañeras/secretarias: Mature y Vice.

_La audiencia esta cegada de miedo al ver a un hombre tan poderoso frente a ellos._

**Mature:** Hola.

**Vice:** Hola a todos. ¡Hola Iori!

**Iori:** ¡ACK¡Pero si yo las maté!

**Leona:** Vaya… Parece que ya nadie se puede quedar muerto por siempre¿verdad?

**Ranma:** Parece que no…

_Rugal camina hasta estar al lado de Chizuru, toma el micrófono de sus manos y deja descansar su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella. La mirada de asco en la cara de Chizuru no tiene comparación._

**Rugal:** Te estás olvidando de algo, Chiz. También tenemos varios participantes solitarios. ¡Pasen al frente!

_Varias personas suben al escenario._

**Kodachi:** ¡¡¡OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!!! Yo soy Kodachi Kuno. (Hace girar su listón).

**Rey Juego:** Yo soy El Rey Juego.

**Asuza:** Hola, yo soy Asuza Shiratori. (Mira la banda en la cabeza de Shingo). Ooooooh, ven aquí Jacqueline.

**Shingo:** Yo no soy Jacqueline, soy Shingo. ¡Aaaaaahh, aléjate de mí!

**Director:** ¡Aloha a todos! Yo soy el Director Kuno. Todos necesitan un corte de pelo. ¡Sisisi!

**Destructor de Dojos:** Todos me conoce como El Destructor de Dojos.

**Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran: **Somos las hermanas de las Amazonas Chinas Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran.

**Rouge:** Yo soy Rouge (su cristal empieza a flotar a su alrededor).

**Hinako:** Hola, yo soy la maestra Hinako. Todos ustedes se están portando ¡MUY MAL!

**Lawrence:** Yo soy Lawrence Blood, sirviente de Wolfgang Krauser.

**Richard:** Yo soy Richard Meyer, dueño del Pao Pao Café.

**Duck King:** ¡Yo soy Duck King, baby¡Preparence para bailar!

**Big Bear:** ¡Yo soy Big Bear, el mejor luchador!

**Raiden:** Yo soy Raiden, y no¡YO soy el mejor luchador!

**Todoh:** Soy el inspector Rhiyaku Todoh, el comandante de policía en South Town.

**Kasumi (gota en la frente):** … Tú ya te retiraste de la fuerza policiaca, papá.

**Alfred (se acomoda sus lentes de aviador):** Pueden llamarme Alfred.

**Fio (revisa su pistola):** Hola, yo soy Fio.

_La gente se queda fija en su lugar. Reconocen a algunos de los participantes, pero hasta ahí. Luego Rugal empuja a Chizuru a un lado y una manta grande aparece atrás de él, mostrando fotos de múltiples locales._

**Rugal:** Y gracias a Chizuru, tenemos muchos lugares grandiosos para realizar los combates. Big Ben y el Palacio de Buckingham en Inglaterra. El Memorial a Lincoln, el Aeropuerto de Kennedy y la Estatua de la Libertad en EE. UU. La Torre Eiffel en Francia. Los campos de petróleo de Kuwait. Las Selva Amazona en Brasil. El Kremlin en Rusia. La Ciudad Prohibida, La villa Amazónica, la Villa Musk, El Monte Fenix, Jusendo y La montaña del Dios de la Suerte en China. Y en Japón tenemos la Torre de Tokio, Los Jardines Imperiales, Las Calles de Akihabara, La Escuela Furinkan, el Dojo Tendo y la Mansión Kuno. Y como un trato especial, tenemos la Isla Flotante de Togenkyo.

_La audiencia esta asombrada por los lugares disponibles para los combates. En verdad, el torneo será un manjar para los ojos._

**Rugal:** Y para llegar a esos lugares, tengo mi porta-aviones, El Black Noah.

**Chizuru:** ¿Y esperas que nosotros nos subamos a esa cosa?

**Rugal (sonríe):** Así es, Chiz. Después de todo, esta nave es en verdad el vehículo de transporte más veloz en todo el mundo. Así que, vamos gente, el tiempo vuela. Suban a bordo y prepárense para pelear. ¡Este será el mejor King of Fighters de todos¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_Todos los peleadores se ven indecisos entre sí, pero lentamente abordan el Black Noah. Aun cuando nadie en verdad confía en Rugal, sienten que todos juntos podrán con él si intenta algo. El público observa como el barco se aleja con los peleadores para llevarlos a su siguiente destino._

(------)

Final Capitulo 14

En el próximo capítulo: Las peleas comienzan. El Equipo Mucho Entusiasmo se enfrenta al Equipo Kim, el Equipo Veterano contra el Equipo de Jefes, y un montón de peleadores individuales se enfrentan. Y Joe Higashi corteja a Shampoo… ¡Oh Dios!

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 15: Empiezan las peleas.

_Los peleadores están reunidos en la plataforma del barco. Rugal se encuentra arriba de un pequeño podio, frente una pantalla grande. Los camarógrafos que fueron permitidos subir a bordo son el único contacto visual con el resto del mundo. Rugal empieza a hablar._

**Rugal:** Estoy muy contento que todos ustedes hayan aceptado mi invitación para el torneo King of Fighters '98.

**Todos los Peleadores:** ¡COMO SI TUVIERAMOS OTRA ALTERNATIVA!

**Rugal (gota en la frente):** Bueno… Como agradecimiento a todos ustedes. Estoy haciendo otro cambio en el torneo. Algo que hará que todos den lo mejor de sí. En vez de la miserable cantidad de $450,000 dlls como premio para los ganadores en torneos pasados, estoy ofreciendo un premio de ¡¡¡DOCE BILLONES DE DOLARES PARA LOS GANADORES!!! ¿Qué opinan ahora?

_Las quijadas de todos los peleadores caen al suelo. Las reacciones varían desde escepticismo a grandes diluciones._

**Kyo:** ¡Ja!¡No tendré que trabajar en toda mi vida!

**Terry:** No me está gustando esto…

**Joe:** ¡¡¡SOY RICO!!!

**Andy (gota en la frente):** Este, Joe… Ya eres rico…

**Yamazaki:** ¡¡¡EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEHHHHHH!!! La única razón por la que entre a este torneo es porque Geese me pagará el doble del premio. Ahora tendré veinticuatro ¡BILLONES! ¡¡¡EH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!

**Geese (gota en la frente):** … Ni loco le voy a pagar esa cantidad…

**Iori:** No hay manera que Rugal cumpla esa promesa…

**Soun: **¡EL DOJO TENDO POR FIN SALDRA DE DEUDAS!!! ¡QUE DIA MÁS ALEGRE!

**Ryo:** ¡El dojo Sakazaki Kyokugen-ryu saldrá de deudas!

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei:** ¡Podremos ponernos una peda!

**Mai:** ¡Por fin podre comprar BUENA ropa!

**Ranma:** Bromea… ¿Verdad?

**Leona:** No lo sé…

**Chizuru:** ¿Qué estás tramando Rugal?

**Rugal (agita sus manos en frente en negación):** ¡NO TRAMO NADA! ¡Solo quiero las mejores batallas! ¿Y qué mejor motivación para ello que el dinero, y mucho?

**Chizuru: **...

**Rugal:** ¡EXACTO! Ahora quiero que todos ustedes se acomoden en sus cuartos asignados. Tenemos un largo día enfrente con las peleas por el título de "King of Fighters". Los veré en la mañana.

_Rugal baja del podio y se dirige al camerino del capitán. Los peleadores tratan de platican entre ellos. Vice y Mature reparten las llaves de los cuartos al igual que dar direcciones de donde se encuentran las habitaciones. Iori siente un escalofrío cuando Vice se le queda viendo por mucho tiempo…_

**Iori:** Brrr…

(------)

_Los peleadores se levantan la siguiente mañana. Ven que el barco hizo puerto junto a la Estatua de la Libertad. Rugal está parado en la plataforma. Aun carga puesto su pantalón de traje rojo, pero ahora viste una camiseta muscular de color verde obscuro que le cuelga del torso como una segunda piel, zapatos negros y guantes negros con rayas metálicas en la parte de atrás que se alinean con sus dedos. Sostiene un micrófono y los camarógrafos mandan las imágenes en vivo para el resto del mundo._

**Rugal:** ¡El día de hoy, queridos televidentes, tenemos nuestra primera pelea! ¡El Equipo de Jefes vs El Equipo Veterano!

_Las videos cámaras se apuntan hacia los dos equipos. El Equipo de Jefes está tranquilo y paciente, mientras que el Equipo de Veteranos…_

**Soun:** ¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

**Genma:** ¡Cálmate amigo!

**Takuma:**… ¿POR QUE ME UNI CON ESTOS IDIOTAS?

**Rugal (gota en la frente):** … Este… Mmmm… Lo siento mucho, pequeños problemas técnicos… Pero bueno, empecemos. Listos… ¡PELEEN!

(------)

_En frente de la Estatua de la Libertad, Geese se enfrenta primero contra Takuma._

**Geese:** ¿Piensas que puedes ganarme?

**Takuma:** No lo pienso, lo sé. (Brinca y lanza una patada hacia Geese) RYU KO RAN BU… ¡¡¡'CRACK'!!! ¡OW! ¡MI ESPALDA!

**Soun:** ¡WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Él era el UNICO PELEADOR DE VERDAD en el equipo! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! ¿Qué haremos ahora Saotome? (Mira a su alrededor) ¿Saotome?

**Genma-panda (letrero):** Solo soy un panda inocente.

**Krauser:** ¿De dónde salió ese panda?

_Soun persigue a Genma-panda alrededor de la Estatua de la Libertad como cincuenta veces. Geese se enfada de la estupidez y termina con ello._

**Geese:** ¡REPUKKEN!

_Geese lanza un estallido de ki viento-elemental que rueda por el suelo, hacia los dos idiotas._

**Soun:** ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'PUM'

_Soun y Genma-panda quedan impresos en el costado de la estatua._

**Rugal (piensa):** ¡Eso fue patético! (En el micrófono) ¡El Equipo de Jefes GANA!

_El Equipo de Jefes regresa al porta aviones Black Noah. Dejan al Equipo de Veteranos donde están._

**Takuma:** Auxilio, caí y no me puedo levantar…

(------)

**Rugal:** Ahora la próxima batalla. ¡Equipo Kim vs Equipo Mucho Entusiasmo! Listos… ¡PELEEN!

_Choi va contra Gosunkugi._

**Choi:** ¿Esperan que te derrote? ¡Eso será FACIL! Mira, hasta te dejaré que lances el primer golpe.

**Gosunkugi:** Gracias. (Levanta su pequeño martillo y pone un muñeco de papel encantado sobre él). Pierde. (Golpea a Choi en la cabeza y en verdad deja fuera de acción al pequeño convicto). Funciono… (Sonríe). ¡¡¡EN VERDAD FUNCIONO!!!

**Akane y Shingo:** ¡Bien hecho Gosunkugi!

**Kim:** ¿Eso funciono?... No puedo creerlo… ¿Eso funciono?...

**Chang:** ¡QUE MIERDA! Sigo yo (Corre hacia Gosunkugi).

**Gosunkugi:** Tu también caerás ante… (Llega una ráfaga de viento). Eh… (Literalmente, el viento lo levanta del suelo y lo manda volar). AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 'PUM'.

_Gosunkugi se estrella contra la Estatua de la Libertad. Todos los peleadores solo miran incrédulos._

**Chang: … **¡¡¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAA!!!

**Akane: **¡Eso no estuvo BIEN! (Saca un mazo) ¡¡¡CHANG ESTUPIDO!!!

**Chang (sorprendido):** ¡¿Qué?! 'WHACK'

_El mazo conecta con el cráneo de Chang y el gigante cae al suelo duro._

**Akane:** ¡Lo logre!

**Shingo:** ¡Bien, Akane-chan!

**Kim:** ¡Pelean con mucha valentía y dan crédito a su nombre Equipo Mucho Entusiasmo! Pero… ¡Ahora se enfrentan a un verdadero HEROE!

**Akane:** ¿A quién te refieres? (Kim cae al suelo).

**Kim (se levanta):** ¡A MI! ¡Cresent Kick Slice!

_Kim realiza una patada giratoria en el aire que golpea a Akane siete veces._

**Akane (dificulta para levantarse): **¡Kim IDIOTA! (Abanica hacia Kim, pero falla).

**Kim:** ¡Flying Slice!

_Kim ahora lanza una patada hacia arriba que golpea a Akane justo en la quijada. Cae al suelo inconsciente._

**Shingo:** ¡AKANE!¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡¡¡SHINGO KICK!!!

_Shingo vuela hacia Kim con una patada directa, el cual toma a Kim por sorpresa. Kim es golpeado directamente en la mandíbula y es derrotado._

**Shingo (sorprendido):** ¿Gane? (sonríe). ¡¡¡GANE!!!

**Rugal:** Bueno… Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¡El Equipo Mucho Entusiasmo GANA!

_En el barco…_

**Ranma: **¿Ganaron?

**Iori:** Eso es increíble.

**Leona:** La verdad es en veces más rara que la ficción…

(------)

**Rugal:** Para nuestra próxima pelea… (Ligera sonrisa). ¡Duck King vs Big Bear vs Rey Juego vs Azusa Shiratori vs Kodachi Kuno!

_Toda la audiencia en casa, así como los peleadores en el barco solo se le quedan viendo a Rugal._

**Rugal:** ¿QUE? ¿Piensan que quiero gastar mi preciado tiempo en todos los participantes solitarios? ¡Creo que NO! ¡Así que los colocaré en batallas royales!

**Ranma:** Solo crea una receta para el desastre al sugerir esto…

_Iori y Leona asientan en acuerdo._

**Rugal:** Listos… ¡PELEEN!

**Kodachi (gira su listón):** ¡OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

**Azusa (salta hacia el Mohawk de Duck King):** ¡Oh, Francis, Francis!

**Duck King:** ¡SUELTA MI CABELLO, MENDIGA LOCA!

**Rey Juego (muestra una Escalera Real):** ¡Todos ustedes pierden!

**Big Bear:** ¡BIG BEAR SMASH! (Aplasta al Rey juego).

**Rey Juego:** Ow…

**Kodachi:** ¡¡¡OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!

**Duck King:** ¡YA CALLA ESA RISA!

**Kodachi:** Ustedes no son rivales para la Gran Kodachi Kuno.

_Kodachi lanza cuatro ramos de rosas negras. En cuanto las atrapan, los peleadores quedan cubiertos de polvo paralizador. Caen como piedras al suelo._

**Kodachi:** ¡¡¡OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!

**Chizuru (enojada):** ¡Eso es trampa!

**Rugal:** Lo permitiré… Solo si ella promete, ¡PARAR CON ESA MALDITA RISA!

**Kodachi:** Oh, lo siento.

**Rugal:** Kodachi Kuno ¡GANA!

_En el barco…_

**Kuno:** ¡LA CASA DE KUNO ESTA ORGULLOSA DE TI, HERMANA!

**Iori (viendo a Kuno):** …

**Ranma:** Ese idiota…

**Shingo (corriendo por todos lados):** YO GANE, YO GANE, YO GANE, YO…

**Iori:** Bu.

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Se desmaya).

**Iori (sonríe):** Nunca me enfado de esto…

**Leona:** Iori, sabes que solo estas siendo cruel con él, ¿verdad?

**Iori:** ¿Y tu punto es?

(------)

**Rugal (a las cámaras):** Bueno… ¿Acaso eso no fue divertido? Asegúrense de sintonizarnos mañana cuando…

**Chizuru (interrumpe):** ¡Espera! ¡Olvidaste decir quiénes fueron los patrocinadores de hoy!

**Rugal:** ¿En verdad crees que ellos quieren ser dados a conocer como los patrocinadores de las PELEAS DE HOY?

**Chizuru (entre ceja):** Tienes razón ahí…

**Rugal:** Claro. Bueno, acompáñenos mañana que nos dirigimos a Paris, Francia. EL Equipo Fatal Fury vs El Equipo Ninja, Equipo Categoría Libre vs Equipo Nueva Cara y Equipo China vs Equipo de Mujeres. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Vice y Mature:** ¡ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO!

**Rugal (sorprendido):** … ¿Qué dijeron?

**Vice: **¡Eres tan hipócrita!

**Mature:** Le dices a la chica Kuno que deje de reír y luego empiezas con tú risa ESTUPIDA.

**Chizuru:** Tienen mucha razón ahí, Rugal.

**Rugal: **¡OH YA CALLENSE!

**Takuma (fuera de vista):** ¿Podría alguien ayudarme por favor?

(------)

_En el cuarto de control, Rugal pone dirección hacia Francia. De ahí tendrán que abordar un camión de turistas para llegar al siguiente destino de los peleadores, La Torre Eiffel. Pero mientras viajan por el océano, los peleadores tienen tiempo de "platicar" entre ellos._

**Terry:** Hey, Ranma. ¡¡¡Nos toca pelear mañana!!!

**Ranma:** Lo sé Terry. ¿Cómo has estado?

**Terry:** Bueno, muy bien en verdad. Que tal…

_Antes de que Terry pueda continuar, Mai pasa corriendo por un lado._

**Mai:** ¡¡¡QUITENMELOS, QUITENMELOS, QUITENME ESTAS COSAS DE ENCIMA!!!

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei:** ¡No sea así, querida Mai!

**Ranma:** ¡Huracán del Tigre Orochi!

_El estallido de ki violeta manda a volar a los tres pervertidos. Mai, sorprendentemente, no recibió daño alguno._

**Happosai (enojado, quemado, grita):** ¡RANMA! ¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ A ARRUINAR LA DIVERSION DE TU MAESTRO?

**Ranma:** ¿Maestro? ¿Quién dice que usted es mi maestro? Mai es mi amiga, y no me agrada como ustedes tres pervertidos la están acosando.

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei (todos se lanzan hacia Ranma):** ¡Ranma, prepárate a sufrir!

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¡RUGIDO DE LEON OROCHI!

_Un estallido de energía depresiva verde aumentado con poder Orochi choca contra los pequeños pervertidos. Los tres son lanzados por los aires._

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei: **¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!... (Desaparecen hacia el horizonte este).

**Iori (sonríe):** Parece que el Equipo Pervertido ha sido vencido otra vez…

_Leona le da un coscorrón a Iori._

**Leona:** Eso fue un mal chiste pokémon.

**Iori:** Solo estas celosa de mi sentido del humor.

**Mai (se le pega a Ranma):** ¡Ranma, me salvaste de esos odiosos pervertidos! ¡Gracias!

**Leona, Andy y Akane: **¡HEY!

**Ranma:** Oigan, Mai solo trata de ser agradecida. Leona, es la única chica que me interesa, Andy, deja de ser tan celoso, Mai te quiere a ti, no a mí, y Akane… (Se pone muy enojado). ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡Ya NO SOY TUY PROMETIDO! Recuerda que me cambiaste por Shingo…

**Akane:** Eres… eres… ¡UN IDIOTA! (Abanica su mazo hacia Ranma, falla y es tropezada por Ranma). ¡OW! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Ranma:** ¿Pues por qué crees? Me atacaste. Yo solo me defendí.

**Akane (enojada, empieza a brillar de rojo):** Eres… eres…

**Leona:** Te sugiero que dejes en paz a Ranma, a menos que quieras otra demostración de lo que te hice la última vez.

**Akane (se le queda viendo): …**

**Leona:** Para lo que me importas. Vámonos Ran-chan, llevemos nuestra plática con nuestros AMIGOS a otra parte.

_Ranma, Leona, Iori, Terry, Mary, Andy y Mai se dirigen a los pisos de abajo. Terry voltea._

**Terry:** ¡Hey Joe! ¿Vienes o no?

**Joe:** ¡Aguántenme tantito! (Hacia Shampoo). Shampoo… Es un nombre tan lindo.

**Shampoo:** ¡Aléjate de mi Muei Tai Kick Bóxer! Eres muy escandaloso y perverso para Shampoo.

**Joe:** ¡OYE! Tal vez sea escandaloso y perverso pero… Este… ¿Cuál fue la otra cosa que dijiste?

**Shampoo:** ¡Aléjate! ¡HIYAH!

_Shampoo da una patada que lanza a Joe hasta los brazos de Terry._

**Terry:** ¿Listo para irnos, Joe?

**Joe (mareado):** ¡Claro que no! Aunque sean tres Terrys ahorita, aun así les puedo patear el trasero. (Se desmaya).

**Terry:** ¡Ah Joe!...

(------)

Final Capitulo 15

Próximo capítulo: Paris. Las siguientes peleas están por comenzar. ¿Qué tan bien le irá al Décimo Hakkeshu contra tres de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Shampoo es derrotada? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 16: Equipo Categoría Libre Vs. Equipo Nueva Cara

(------)

_Ah, Paris. La ciudad de Luces… O, para propósitos de Rugal, la ciudad de Peleas. Después de hacer puerto en Normandía, un grupo de grandes autobuses de turismo con los logos de King of Fighters en los costados estaban esperandolos. Los peleadores abordan algunos de ellos, los camarógrafos abordan otros y Rugal se sube a una limosina con Mature y Vice al frente. Después de acomodarse enfrente de la Torre Eiffel, Rugal le entrega a Chizuru el micrófono. Es su turno de ser la comentarista._

**Chizuru:** ¡Bienvenidos al segundo día del Torneo King of Fighters '98! (Un grupo de fans franceses le aplauden). Recordemos que el día de ayer el Equipo de Jefes derrotó al Equipo Veterano, El Equipo Mucho Entusiasmo derrotó al Equipo Kim y Kodachi Kuno derrotó a Duck King, Rey Juego, Azusa Shiratori y Big Bear.

**Genma:** ¡No es justo!

**Soun:** ¡Guarda silencio Saotome¿Quieres que Geese nos lastime de nuevo?

**Chizuru (ignorando a esos dos):** Las peleas de hoy son patrocinadas por Corona. "En México y en el mundo, la cerveza es Corona"… Grupo Bimbo. "Con el Cariño de Siempre… Bimbo" y SNK Playmore. "El futuro es Ahora"…

**Rugal:** ¡Eres una herramienta corporal, Chizuru!

**Chizuru:** Cállate Rugal.

_Rugal le saca la lengua a Chizuru. Chizuru le saca la lengua a Rugal. Los dos hacen esto como por cuatro minutos._

**Iori (sarcástico):** Me alegra que esta discusión está siendo manejada de una forma madura, como adultos…

**Chizuru (sonroja):** Bueno, La primera pelea de hoy, Equipo Fatal Fury vs Equipo Ninja. Listos… ¡PELEEN!

(------)

_Terry se enfrenta al primer peleador del Equipo Ninja. Sasuke… _

**Sasuke:** ¿Crees poder derrotar a un fiel servidor de la noble Casa de Kuno?

**Terry:** Claro que sí.

**Sasuke:** ¡Gaijin incrédulo!

**Terry (molesto):** ¿¡Gaijin¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No estamos en Japón. ¡Tú eres un forastero aquí al igual que yo!

**Sasuke:** ¡Ja¡Toma esto! Ataque especial de la Casa de Kuno numero 9. Estrella Ninja Boomerang.

_Lanza estrellas de ninja que regresan como boomerangs. Fallan su objetivo como por un metro. Una de ellas regresa y corta a través del cinturón de Sasuke._

**Sasuke:** ¡Ack! (Se sube los pantalones)

**Terry:** ¿Ya terminaste?

**Sasuke:** ¡Por supuesto que no! Ataque especial de la Casa de Kuno numero 25. ¡Katana destructiva!

_Sasuke corre hacia Terry con una katana ancha… Desafortunadamente, la katana explota antes de hacer contacto con Terry._

**Sasuke (quemado):** Eso no debió pasar hasta que golpeara al infiel… (Se desmaya).

**Terry (confuso):** … Ooooookay…

_El siguiente peleador se enfrenta a Terry._

**Konatsu:** Peleo muy bien contra Sasuke, Sr. Bogard.

**Terry:** ¡Pero ni siquiera lance un golpe¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso pelear bien?

**Konatsu:** Usted utilizo los ataques de su oponente contra él mismo. Pero yo no pienso caer en ese truco.

**Terry:** Me parece bien. ¡BURN KNUCKLE! (Terry se lanza hacia su oponente, con el puño extendido).

**Konatsu:** ¡¿Que Demon…?! 'CRACK' (El puño de Terry conecta con la cara de Konatsu). No es justo… (Konatsu de desmaya).

**Terry:** Eso fue muy fácil…

**Eiji:** Bueno Bogard. Yo no seré TAN fácil de derrotar.

**Terry (sonríe):** Por fin, una verdadera pelea.

**Andy:** No te tardes mucho. Mai quiere ir de compras.

**Mai:** ¡Sí!

**Terry (carcajea a sí mismo):** Esta bien. No tardare mucho.

**Eiji:** No me subestimes Bogard. Tal como el Sol sale del este y se pone en el oeste… 'INSERTEN AQUÍ UN DISCURSO DE DIEZ MINUTOS DE CÓMO, PASE LO QUE PASE, EIJI ES EL VERDADERO GANADOR'… Yo te superaré. (Se percata de que Terry está dormido y roncando. También varios de los peleadores). ¡HEY¡DESPIERTA BOGARD!

**Terry (su burbuja en la nariz revienta, y despierta):** ¿QUE…? Oh… ¿Ya terminaste?

**Ranma:** ¡ESTE TIPO HABLA CASI TANTO COMO KUNO!

**Kuno:** El es un verdadero guerrero del arte…

_Ranma, Iori y Leona caen al suelo después de escuchar eso._

**Eiji (Ignorando al Equipo Categoría Libre): **Bogard¡¡¡PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

**Terry: **Lo que sea… ¡POWER DUNK!

_Terry lo golpea con un rodillazo en el pecho, Eiji sale volando un poco y Terry lo azota de vuelta al suelo._

**Eiji:** Ow… (Se desmaya).

**Chizuru:** ¡El Equipo Fatal Fury GANA!

**Terry (arroja su gorra):** ¡OKAY!

(------)

**Chizuru:** Próxima batalla. Equipo China vs Equipo de Mujeres. Listos… ¡PELEEN!

_King se enfrenta a Sie Kensou._

**Kensou:** Mmmmm. Empanada de cerdo…

_Kensou se traga la empanada que traía en la mano._

**King:** ¿Listo para perder?

**Kensou:** Nop. Yo nunca…

**King: **¡VENOM STRIKE!

_King tira una patada giratoria que lanza un proyectil de ki azul._

**Kensou (evita el ataque):** ¡JA¡Fallaste!

**King:** ¡SORPRISE ROSE!

_King lanza un montón de patadas giratorias en el aire. Kensou se mueve hacia atrás y evita los ataques._

**Kensou:** ¿Ya terminaste?

**King (sonríe):** ¡Claro que no¡DOBLE STRIKE!

_King lanza dos Venom Strikes Seguidos_

**Kensou (evita el primer ataque):** Te dije que eso no funcio… 'POW'

_El segundo ataque impacta con su cabeza. El chico queda noqueado._

**King:** ¡SOY LA MEJOR!

**Shampoo:** Bueno, tú derrotar a Kensou¡pero no derrotar a Shampoo!

**King:** ¡Solo observa!

_Las dos empiezan a circularse. Buscando debilidades en la estancia de la otra. Shampoo se lanza contra King con su Bombori. King la esquiva y logra conectar una buena patada al costado de Shampoo._

**Shampoo:** Eres buena… ¡Pero Shampoo ser MEJOR!

**King:** ¡No presumas lo que no puedes comprobar!

_Shampoo se lanza de nuevo contra King. Esperando esto, King realiza uno de sus ataques favoritos contra Shampoo._

**Shampoo:** ¡MUERE!

**King:** ¡TRAP SHOT!

_King da una maroma hacia atrás, conectando con una patada en la quijada de Shampoo y la lanza al aire. En lo que Shampoo cae de vuelta al suelo, King la patea varias veces con gran velocidad. Shampoo cae derrotada._

**King:** ¡Gane otra vez!

_Shampoo se levanta y camina hacia King._

**King:** Hey, te acabo de vencer. Acéptalo.

**Shampoo (sonríe):** Shampoo lo acepta. Shampoo espera que tu también. Wo do Airen…

_Shampoo la besa por completo en los labios mientras King sacude sus brazos en shock._

**Mai:** ¡AAAAHHHHHHH¡Shampoo batea del otro lado!

**Kasumi Todoh:** ¡EWW!

**Ranma:** Oh no…

**Leona:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ranma:** Ya verás…

**King: **¡QUE ASCO¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_Cologne brinca en su bastón, a lado de King._

**Cologne:** Es muy sencillo. Las reglas de las Amazonas chinas dictan que cuando un varón forastero vence a una mujer amazona, ella debe darle el Beso del Matrimonio, y él debe casarse con ella.

**King:** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo soy mujer.

**Shampoo:** ¡Aiyah¿Quieres decir que tu no ser hombre, sino mujer?

**Ryo:** ¡Claro que lo es!

**Yuri (golpea a Ryo en la cabeza): **¡Cállate hermano!

**Cologne:** Eso es malo. Las leyes de las Amazonas dictan que si una mujer forastera vence a una amazona, entonces esta debe darle el Beso de la Muerte y matarla en ese momento.

**King:** ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!???

**Cologne:** Pero… Ella te dio el Beso del Matrimonio primero, cancelando su habilidad de darte el Beso de la Muerte…

**King:** ¡Que alivio!

**Cologne:** ¡PERO!

**King (asustada de nuevo):** ¿Pero…?

**Cologne:** Exacto significa que el Beso del Matrimonio esta en efecto, así que…

**Shampoo:** ¡Shampoo casarse con hermoso King!

**King:** ¡¡¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_King huye corriendo hacia la ciudad, perseguida por Shampoo…_

**Shampoo:** ¡Regresa a Shampoo, tú ser King de Shampoo!

_Todos solo se quedan viendo como desaparecen Shampoo y King en el horizonte._

**Todos:** …………………

**Rugal:** Yo llamo a esto un empate…

**Chizuru:** Bueno¡que pasen los siguientes peleadores!

**Mai:** ¡Yo te venceré Athena!

**Athena:** ¡No lo creo, Kunoichi del Amor¡PSYCHO BALL!

_Athena dispara una esfera de energía psíquica hacia Mai._

**Mai (esquiva la esfera):** ¡Fallaste¡DEADLY NINJA BEES!

_Mai da un giro hacia enfrente y luego se lanza con impulso, conectando con su codo en una costilla de Athena._

**Athena (se levanta adolorida):** Eso no se vale.

**Mai:** Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor. Y para suerte mía¡yo soy ambos!

_Un sonido zumbante se escucha venir del cielo._

**Mai:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei (cayendo del cielo):** ¡NENA!

**Mai:** ¡NO¡¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!!!

_Mai trata de huir, pero es demasiado tarde. Los tres pervertidos se enganchan al cuerpo de Mai._

**Chizuru:** ¡Esto es un faul!

**Rugal:** No, (sonríe ligeramente). Lo permito.

**Mai (corriendo por todos lados, agitando sus brazos como loca):** ¡¡¡QUITENMELOS, QUITENMENLO, QUITENMELOS DE ENCIMA POR FAVOR!!!

**Ranma:** ¡Rugido del León Orochi!

_Ranma lanza su Rugido del León aumentado con el poder de Orochi a los tres viejos, quemándolos en el proceso._

**Happosai (quemado):** ¡No es justo¡COF COF!

**Jubei (quemado): **¿Por qué destruyes los sueños de un pobre viejo?

**Chin (quemado, ojos bien abiertos):** ¡Hey, ahí está mi discípula Athena!

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei (se cuelgan de Athena):** ¡¡¡NENA!!!

**Athena:** ¡¡¡WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡QUITENMELOS, QUITENMELOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

_Athena corre hacia el ocaso con los viejos pervertidos colgando de ella. Kensou despierta de su estado inconsciente y rápidamente empieza a perseguirlos._

**Chizuru: … **¡El Equipo de Mujeres GANA!

**Mai:** ¡Fabuloso! Ahora, vámonos de compra, Andy.

(------)

**Chizuru:** La próxima y última pelea de hoy. El Equipo Categoría Libre vs El Equipo Nueva Cara.

**Yashiro:** ¡Vamos Saotome¡Quiero enfrentarme contigo!

**Ranma:** ¿Es eso un reto directo?

**Yashiro:** ¡PUEDES APOSTAR TU PEQUEÑO TRASERO QUE LO ES!

**Ranma:** Okey pues. Pero debes ser más cuidadoso cuando retes a alguien. No pareces saber a qué te enfrentas…

_Ranma y Yashiro empiezan a circular el uno al otro, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Yashiro es el primero en lanzar un golpe._

**Yashiro:** ¡MUERE!

_Su puño no hace contacto con Ranma y este contra-ataca con una patada en la nuca. A Yashiro no parece molestarle…_

**Yashiro:** Sabes… Eso me dio cosquillas…

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Pero cómo?

**Yashiro (hace mueca):** ¿Sorprendido? Soy uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales… (En una voz baja que solo Ranma puede escuchar). Décimo Hakkeshu…

_Ranma se pone a la defensiva al escuchar esto. Debió revisar sus auras para buscar rastros del poder de Orochi. Luego recuerda, que ya lo había hecho. Este equipo es el mismo que se enfrentó a Iori en el parque Yoyogi-koen. Luego Ranma le hace una pregunta a Yashiro._

**Ranma:** Tengo solo una duda…

**Yashiro (sonríe):** ¿Cuál?

**Ranma:** ¿Qué significa "CYS"?

_Yashiro, Shermie y Chris caen al suelo al mismo tiempo después de oír esto._

**Yashiro (enojado, grita):** ¡¡¡SON LAS INICIALES DE CHRIS, YASHIRO Y SHERMIE, IDIOTA!!!

**Ranma:** ¡EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS!

_Ranma golpea a Yashiro con gran velocidad mientras sus manos están cubiertas con Magatama de Orochi. Yashiro, al estar distraído por su enojo, recibe por completo la fuerza del truco de las castañas. No dura mucho y cae noqueado._

**Shermie:** Hmm… No está mal… Parece que ahora te enfrentaras a mí.

**Ranma:** Eso parece…

**Shermie:** No te preocupes. Seré gentil contigo. ¡Pienso que eres lindo!

**Ranma (asustado):** Oh no…

_Lentamente, Ranma voltea hacia atrás._

**Leona (furiosa, su aura brilla con un violeta intenso):** ¿!QUE ACABAS DE DECIR DE MI RAN-CHAN!?

_Iori se aleja unos pasos de Leona, pues no es un estúpido._

**Shermie:** ¡RAYOS!

_Antes de que Shermie pueda reaccionar, Leona esta sobre de ella como el blanco en el arroz._

**Leona:** ¡EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS!

_Leona usa el mismo truco que Ranma sobre Shermie. Esta queda toda golpeada y sangrienta después del ataque. Shermie cae al suelo inconsciente._

**Chizuru:** De ninguna manera, eso es interf…

_Rugal pone su mano izquierda sobre la boca de Chizuru._

**Rugal (sonríe):** ¡Lo permitiré!

**Chizuru (se quita la mano de Rugal)**:¿Estás LOCO?

**Rugal:** No… Solo le doy a la gente lo que quiere ver.

**Ranma:** Este… Leona.

**Leona:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando me llamaste "tú" Ran-chan?

**Leona (sonroja):** Bueno… este… yo… Je je je…

_Leona se sonroja mucho mientras se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano derecha._

**Ranma:** Está bien Le-chan. Pero no debes interferir en un combate.

**Leona:** Lo sé. Discúlpame Ran-chan.

**Chris:** ¡HOLA¡AUN FALTO YO!

**Iori:** Cállate, pequeño escuincle…

**Chris:** ¡Eres un gruñón! (Patea a Iori en la mejilla y luego huye). Me rindo. ¡Pelear contigo no es divertido!

**Iori:** ¡Ese MOCOSO¡ME PATEO¡¡¡DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!!!

_Iori lanza una enorme columna de su Dark Thrust aumentada de poder hacia Chris. Esta conecta en el blanco, quemando a Chris en Magatama de Orochi._

**Chris (quemado):** Malo… (Se desmaya).

**Iori:** ¡NADIE HACE ENOJAR A IORI YAGAMI Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, JA JA JA JA JAAAAAA!!!

**Ranma:** ¡Órale¡Iori, ya cálmate!

**Iori:** … Lo siento. No me pude contener.

**Chizuru:** ¡El Equipo Categoría Libre GANA!

_El Equipo de Categoría Libre recibe un aplauso impresionante por darle al público una "buena" pelea._

**Kyo:** ¡Oye¿Cómo es que no me aplauden a mí?

**Benimaru:** Porque no peleamos hoy. No salimos en ninguna de las batallas.

**Kyo:** ¡No es justo, no es justo, NO ES JUSTO!

**Goro:** Por favor deja de actuar como un niño, Kyo. Es humillante.

**Chizuru:** Eso es todo por hoy. Acompáñenos mañana ya que llevaremos las peleas a Londres, Inglaterra. El Equipo de los Viejos Pervertidos vs El Destructor de Dojos, El Equipo Togenkyo vs Equipo Especial y La Maestra Hinako vs El Equipo Art of Fighting.

**Athena (se ve corriendo en el fondo):** ¡¡¡QUITENMELOS, QUITENMELOS, QUEITENMELOS DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Happosai, Chin y Jubei:** ¡NENA!

**King (corriendo en el fondo, en sentido contrario):** ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

**Shampoo: **¡King es a quien Shampoo ama!

**King:** ¡¡¡WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Chizuru (gota en la frente):** Este… ¿pequeños problemas técnicos? (Pone su mano izquierda en la parte trasera de su cabeza). Eh je je…

(------)

Final Capítulo 16

La próxima vez: Hay altos problemas en alta mar cuando una horrible tormenta azota la costa de Inglaterra y deja a los peleadores atorados en el mar por otro día. Ranma se convierte en mujer y empieza a pelear con Iori. ¿Cómo tomaran la mayoría de los peleadores, que no saben de su maldición, la noticia de una nueva chica a bordo?

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 17¡Aquí esta Ranko Yagami!

(------)

_Lo que debió ser el tercer día de peleas, se ha convertido en un descanso inesperado. Hay una tormenta azotando la costa de Inglaterra y ningún barco está permitido que haga puerto. Esto incluye al Black Noah. Así que los peleadores están atrapados en la nave de Rugal, esperando que el clima mejore. La mayoría de ellos se encuentran en sus cuartos. Algunos están en la plataforma, entrenando. Rugal se encuentra en la cabina del capitán, observando los monitores, viendo como los peleadores se mueven y entrenan. Vice y Mature solo miran la espalda de Rugal, pensando que está loco, al hacer todo esto. Y luego recuerdan, que esto no solo es idea de Rugal, sino de Goenitz también. Mature es la primera en romper el silencio._

**Mature:** Señor. ¿Cuando vamos a ir a Ryugenzawa para obtener esa agua de "La Fuente de Vida"? Solo tenemos de cinco a once meses para obtenerla.

**Rugal (da vuelta a su silla):** Ten paciencia Mature. Buenas cosas vienen a aquellos que saben esperar. Y este torneo solo debe durar unos tres meses, así que nos quedaran al menos dos meses para obtener el agua que necesitamos para hacer nuestras nuevas vidas permanentes.

**Vice:** Señor. ¿En verdad es todo esto necesario¿Por qué no ir mejor a Ryugenzawa primero? Podríamos haber dicho, "Vete al Diablo" a Goenitz, una vez que nos dijo donde se encuentra la "Fuente de Vida".

**Rugal:** Podríamos… ¿Pero en que parte de Ryugenzawa crees que se encuentre exactamente?

**Vice:** … No lo sé…

**Rugal:** ¡Exacto! Podríamos pasar todo nuestro tiempo buscándola y nunca encontrarla, o podríamos esperar un poco, conseguirle a Goenitz la energía que ocupa y luego obtener el agua. ¿Cuál opción te parece mejor?

**Vice:** La última…

**Rugal:** Por supuesto. Así que solo siéntate, relájate y disfruta el viaje. Aun falta tiempo para que llegue el momento de mi venganza.

_Vice no sabe que decir al respecto y retrocede unos pasos para pensarlo y se topa con Mature. Mature toma unos pasos hacia atrás y pisa la cola de la pantera de Rugal. La pantera da un salto y choca con el volante del barco y hace que esta de un giro brusco repentinamente._

**Rugal (furioso):** ¡¡¡IDIOTAS!!!

**Vice:** ¡NO ES MI CULPA!

(------)

_Ranma Saotome. El heredero de la Dinastía Saotome de Categoría Libre y Décimo Hakkeshu, realiza una kata. Se encuentra en un perfecto estado de mentalidad. Está en calma y en paz. Desafortunadamente, eso es algo malo cuando el barco en el que se encuentra parado de repente da un giro brusco y lo manda caer por un lado de la nave._

**Ranma (cayendo):** ¡MALDITA SEA! 'SPLASH'

_Ranma-chan saca su cabeza del agua, murmura enojado a sí mismo, luego se agarra de la escalera que está conectada al lado de la nave. Se sujeta fuerte mientras el barco sigue girando. Una vez que deja de hacer esto, Ranma-chan sube las escaleras y se tira en la cubierta. Mientras trata de regresar sigilosamente a su cuarto para obtener agua caliente, o encontrar a Leona para que lo convierta de nuevo en varón, se topa con la espalda de un tipo._

**Ranma-chan (piensa):** Ya me cacharon…

_El tipo da vuelta y mira a Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan lo reconoce como la persona que su primo odia más… Kyo Kusanagi. Y sus dos chalanes, Benimaru y Goro, están con él._

**Kyo (ligeramente pasa su mano por su cabello):** Hola preciosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre¿Estás perdida¿Cómo lograste subir a bordo?

**Ranma-chan (piensa):** ¿Cómo demonios hare para que este tipo me deje solo¡YA SE!

**Ranma-chan:** Hola. Mi nombre es Ranko Yagami. Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Iori Yagami. ¿Por casualidad lo ha visto? (Piensa: Esto debe hacer que estos idiotas se larguen. Nadie quiere meterse con Iori).

_En vez de asustarlos, esto obtiene el efecto opuesto, y los hace más interesados en ella…_

**Benimaru:** ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR¡¿DIJISTE QUE ERES LA HERMANA DE IORI?!

**Ranma-chan:** Así es. Llámenme Ranko.

**Goro:** Nunca supe que Iori tenía una hermanita. Pensándolo bien, tampoco supe que tenía un primo y una tía, hasta que empezó el torneo.

**Benimaru:** Ustedes los Yagami parecen estar saliendo por todos lados últimamente.

**Ranko:** Tenemos ese tipo de efecto…

**Kyo (sus ojos le brillan):** Señorita, nosotros podríamos ayudarle a encontrar a su hermano.

**Ranko:** Este… no gracias. Creo saber dónde está.

**Benimaru:** ¿Cómo sabrías eso¿Y aún no nos has explicado como lograste subir a bordo?

**Ranko:** Yo… nade hasta aquí. Me tomo un tiempo alcanzar esta cosa. Y yo sé que mi hermano esta a bordo.

**Benimaru:** Entiendo. Sabes que está aquí, pero eso no significa que sepas exactamente en qué parte del barco está. ¿Verdad?

**Ranko (No quiere admitirles que en realidad es Ranma, así que les sigue el juego):** Este… Creo que no.

**Kyo (Ojos llorosos, la toma de las manos):** ¡POBRE CHICA! Seguramente no has visto a tu hermano en años¿Verdad? Siempre añorando el día en que podrías reunirte con tu hermano querido, cuando regresara a casa para disfrutar de la vida juntos. Has de haber nadado desde Japón solo para verlo de nuevo, aunque sea solo una vez. ¡POBRE NIÑA¡SE COMO TE HAS DE SENTIR¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Mientras Kyo se suelta llorando como Soun al llegar a esta conclusión, Benimaru, Goro y Ranko solo se le quedan viendo._

**Benimaru (Aun viendo a un Kyo llorón):** Oooookey… ¿Y ahora que hacemos, "gran líder"?

**Kyo (se levanta, toma una pose):** ¿Acaso no es obvio¡Reuniremos a esta linda chica con su hermano, aunque él sea un malvado, despreciable, hijo de puta!

**Ranko (enojada):** ¡OYE¡EL NO ES ASI!

**Kyo (ojos llorosos):** Pobrecita. No sabes en lo que se ha convertido tu hermano. Muy bien… Traeremos a tu hermano aquí para que puedas reunirte con él. ¡BENIMARU¡TRAE A IORI!

**Benimaru:** ¿Y POR QUE TENGO QUE SER YO QUIEN VAYA POR ESE PSICOPATA?

**Kyo:** Deja de quejarte y ve.

**Benimaru:** Odio mi vida.

**Ranko (piensa):** No tanto como yo odiare la mía cuando Iori se dé cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer…

(------)

_Pasan veinte minutos. Iori sube a la cubierta, siguiendo a Benimaru. Iori camina hacia Kyo, quien esconde algo atrás de él._

**Iori (sonríe):** Bueno… ¿Por fin aceptaste el destino y pelearas conmigo hasta la muerte?

**Kyo (sonríe):** Nop. Pero tengo algo aquí que te encantará ver. (Saca a Ranko de atrás y la pone frente a Iori). ¡TA RA!

**Iori (entre ceja):** Ranma… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

**Ranko (pone su mano atrás de su cabeza):** Je je je… Es una larga historia…

**Kyo (confuso):** Este… Iori, ella no es Ranma, es Ranko. Tu hermanita.

**Iori (enojado):** … ¿MI QUE? RANMA¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES DIJISTE A ESTOS IDIOTAS?!

**Ranko (susurra a Iori):** Lo siento, me vieron convertida en mujer. No quise que supieran de mi maldición, así que les dije que soy tu hermana. Pensé que eso haría que me dejaran en paz.

**Iori (asienta con la cabeza):** Ya veo… Bueno "hermana", entonces debes recordar el juramento del clan Yagami.

**Ranko, Kyo, Benimaru y Goro:** ¿Juramento?

**Iori (sonríe):** Si… Si no lo dices correctamente, tendre que patearle el trasero. (Su sonrisa se agranda, muestra los dientes, empieza a tronarse los dedos).

**Ranko:** Este. No lo recuerdo. Je je je…

**Iori:** Que mala suerte… ¡¡¡DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!!!

(------)

_La explosión que sacude el barco atrae la atención de todos los peleadores. La mayoría de ellos suben para ver qué sucede. Rugal empieza a ladrar órdenes a Mature y Vice y les dice que vayan a averiguar que sucede mientras el observa en los monitores. Los peleadores llegan al lugar para ver a Iori levantar a una chica de cabello rojo del suelo._

**Heidern:** ¿Qué RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?

**Kyo (llorando):** ¡Es tan trágico¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Saishu:** ¡Kyo! Contrólate y dinos que sucede aquí y quién es esa chica.

**Kyo (se controla un poco):** Es horrible, Su nombre es Ranko Yagami. Ella es la hermana de Iori. Ella nado hasta aquí para buscar a su hermano, solo para que este intente matarla cuando ella no pudo recordar el juramento Yagami. ¡Es terrible¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Ranko no puede más con esta humillación. La mayoría de los peleadores han visto su lado femenino (algo que buscaba evitar), y ahora Iori le esta partiendo el trasero. Ranko hace lo único que puede hacer. Patea a Iori en la barbilla._

**Iori (Suelta a Ranko para agarrase la barbilla):** ¡ARGH! MENDIGA PU… 'POW'

_Iori trata de enfocar su visión alrededor del puño de Ranko, que está pegada en su cara._

**Iori:** Eso me dolió…

**Ranko:** ¡CALLATE PENDEJO!

_Iori y Ranko empiezan a destrozarse el uno al otro. Iori usa sus manos como si fueran garras y lograr dar unas buenas tajadas. Ranko no parece ser capaz de evadirlos ya que le enseño a su "hermano" el truco de las castañas. Así que Ranko decide que en este caso la mejor defensiva es una buena ofensiva. Así que los dos empiezan a golpearse en serio, dando tanto como reciben. Iori brinca hacia atrás y se da algo de espacio para usar el Rugido del León Orochi. Mientras su esfera de energía verde vuela hacia Ranko, ella lanza su Huracán del Tigre Orochi, mandando su estallido de ki violeta hacia el ataque de Iori. Las dos esferas de energía Orochi chocan y se cancelan. De ahí, Iori decide hacer su Dark Thrust. Ranko decide lo mismo y cuando sus dos fuegos de Orochi chocan, crea un pilar de fuego. Viendo que sus fuegos no sirven de mucho en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos saltan y empiezan a atacarse en el aire. Mientras los dos pelean en un baile-a-muerte, aquellos que miran la pelea están en asombro. Las reacciones de ellos varían entre aquellos que saben de la maldición de Ranma y han visto su lado femenino, y aquellos que no saben absolutamente nada sobre Ranma._

**Lucky:** ¡WOW¡Esa chica sí que sabe saltar!

**Terry (piensa):** Demonios Ranma. ¿En qué bronca te metiste ahora?

**Mai (piensa):** Wow. Ahora que lo veo bien… ¡Su pecho es casi tan grande como el mío!

**Akane:** ¡ESE PERVERTIDO!

**Ryoga:** Ese Ranma es un pervertido.

**Kim:** Este… Estamos haciendo comentarios sobre la hermana de Iori, Ranko. No de su primo Ranma.

**Vice:** Ranko, Ranma… Hmm.… Empiezo a notar una relación en esos nombres…

**Mature:** Ella tiene que ser su hermana. ¡Pues mira su pelo! Y el hecho que también pueda manejar el Magatama de Orochi ayuda.

**Leona (piensa):** ¡Rayos¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

**Billy:** Je je je…

**Yamazaki:** ¡¡¡MATAR, MATAR, MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR¡¡¡JE JE JE JE JE JEEEEEEEE!!!

**Chang:** Vaya que es flaca.

**Shampoo:** ¡Vamos peli-rojo¡Mata a mujer-Ranma!

**Athena:** ¿Mujer-Ranma¿De qué estás hablando?

**Mary (piensa):** Demonios… No la vayas a regar Ranma…

**King:** ¡Esa chica es increíble! Tengo que convencerla de que se una al Equipo de Mujeres el próximo año.

**Mai:** Este¿King? No creo que esa sea una buena idea… (Se escucha a Ranko gritar un resto de majaderías a Iori en el fondo).

**King:** ¿Por qué no? Fácilmente podría remplazarte a ti.

**Shampoo: **¡SI¡AQUÍ ESTAR BELLO KING DE SHAMPOO!

**King:** ¡Valiendo madre¡Me tengo que ir, te veré luego!

_King sale corriendo, Shampoo persiguiéndola muy de cerca._

**Ryo:** ¡Deja a King en paz, maldita bruja amazona! (Ryo empieza a perseguirlas).

**Kuno:** ¡ASI SE HACE, CHICA DEL CABELLO DE FUEGO, CASTIGA A ESE INFIEL!

**Andy:** ¿Chica del cabello de fuego?

**Kuno:** Ah… la conozco bien. Ella es el amor de mi vida. Estamos destinados a vivir juntos.

**Andy:** … ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Ranko (fuera de vista):** ¡NO ES VERDAD!

**Kuno:** Ah. En verdad me ama.

_A este punto, Andy empieza a rodar en el suelo por la risa._

_Geese se permite sonreír._

**Terry:** Geese esta sonriendo. Esto no puede ser algo bueno…

**Krauser (piensa):** Hmm.… Hay "algo" de potencial en ella. Nada especial.

**Happosai: **¡PRECIOSA! (Happosai brinca fuera de vista).

**Ranko (fuera de vista):** ¡SUELTAME, VIEJO LIBIDINOSO! 'POW'

_Happosai entra a la vista volando y sale de nuevo en dirección opuesta._

**Mai:** ¡¡¡NIPPON ICHI!!!

**Athena:** ¡Vamos Ranko!

**Mary:** ¡ENSEÑALES A ESOS PERVERTIDOS QUIEN MANDA!

**Heidern:** Esa chica tiene un alto potencial de combate.

**Kodachi:** ¡MALDITA BRUJA¡QUE HAS HECHO CON MI QUERIDO RANMA!

**Benimaru:** ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

**Kyo (hace una pose):** Así es Beni. ¡DEBEMOS SALVAR A RANKYO!

**Goro:** ¿Rankyo? Pensé que su nombre es Ranko…

**Kyo:** Ranko es su nombre. PERO… Yo la haré mi esposa. Así que compartir mi nombre con el suyo está bien.

**Benimaru, Goro, Shingo y Saishu:** ¡¿ESPOSA?! (Se escucha a Iori gritar amenazas de muerte a Ranko en el fondo, seguido por una fuerte explosión).

**Saishu:** Hijo… ¿ESTAS LOCO? Ella es una Yagami¡ES NUESTRA ENEMIGA!

**Shingo:** ¿Kusanagi-sempia se va a casar¡CHIDO¡Quiero ser el hombre de honor!

**Soun (interrumpe):** ¡No te puedes casar con él¡Es su deber casarse con mi hija!

**Genma:** Así es. Hemos estado trabajando en ello por dos años ya.

**Ranko (fuera de vista):** ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ESA MARI-MACHA!

**Kyo:** Este… yo no dije que quería casarme con su hijo. Dije que quiero casarme con Ranko.

**Chizuru (golpea a Kyo en la cabeza):** Idiota. ¿Y qué hay de Yuki Kushinada?

**Kyo (expresión pensativa):** Hmm.… Yuki. La inocencia por la cual pelee para salvar. Rankyo. La bellísima peleadora. ¡DEBO TENERLA A LAS DOS!

**Kuno: **¡¿QUE¿TE ATREVES A QUERERME ARREBATAR A LA CABELLOS DE FUEGO¡EN GUARDIA!

_Y así, Kuno y Kyo empiezan a pelear por Ranko. Hasta que… 'WHAM' 'WHAM'_

**Chizuru (sosteniendo dos mazos que entierran a Kyo y a Kuno en la plataforma):** Honestamente, ustedes dos actúan como idiotas.

**Saishu:** No creo que estén actuando…

(------)

_De vuelta a la pelea, Ranko y Iori se encuentran en mal estado. Ambos has recibido una paliza tan buena como la han dado. Ni uno de ellos se rinde. Así que hacen lo que por naturaleza seguiría, pelear más._

_Iori corre hacia Ranko con su Dark Cresent Slice. Ranko pudo evadir el ataque y contra ataca con una bola de fuego, girando ella misma con Magatama de Orochi y lanzando a Iori por los aires. Iori se levanta de inmediato y finge un golpe izquierdo, pero en verdad le da con una patada derecha. Ranko retrocede un poco por el golpe. Mientras recupera su balance, es muy tarde ya que ve a Iori agarrarla. Realiza su Maiden Masher, golpeándola y tajándola, luego la agarra y la manda a volar en un estallido de Magatama de Orochi. La visión de Ranko empieza a nublarse. Apenas puede ver a Iori. Intenta utilizar la depresión que siente en este momento y lanza un Rugido de León Orochi. Esta falla y Iori empieza a correr hacia ella. Ranko sabe que está acabada. Ella sabe que ayudo a Iori a ser mejor que ella. En lo que Iori estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, se escucha un grito que viene del público que llama la atención._

**Nodoka:** ¡ALTO!

**Iori (Voltea a verla):** Oh. Hola tía.

**Nodoka:** No me hables como si nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Iori:** ¿Yo? Solo pateándole el trasero a mi "hermana", eso es todo. (Levanta a una Ranko golpeada y sangrando).

**Ranko:** Hola. Siento todo esto…

**Nodoka:** ¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ?

**Iori (asustado):** Bueno, dejo que la vieran y me metió en su bronca, así que tuve que darle una lección.

**Nodoka:** ¿Así que viste eso como una buena razón para PELEAR?

**Iori (avergonzado):** Bueno… Pareció una buena idea en ese momento. Ver que tanto mejoraría si se entregara por completo, y darle una lección por involucrarme con los Kusanagi más de la cuenta.

**Nodoka:** ¡IORI, LLEVA A RANKO AL CUARTO DE RANMA¡HABLAREMOS LUEGO!

**Iori:** Si tía…

**Mature:** Estas en GRANDES problemas Iori.

**Vice:** ¿Cómo pudiste darle una paliza a tu propia hermana?

**Iori: … **¿Qué no las había matado? (Apunta a Mature y a Vice). Quédense muertas…

(------)

_En el cuarto de Ranma, Nodoka ve sobre su, ahora varón, hijo. Le manda una mirada fría a Iori, quien está parado en la esquina, sosteniendo un par de cubetas con agua._

**Iori:** Este castigo es estúpido…

**Leona (golpea a Iori en la cabeza):** ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

**Iori:** Ya les dije. El me mintió. Hizo creer a Kyo que él era mi hermana para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su maldición. Le enseñe el error de esconderse de sus temores.

**Leona (enojada):** ¿Partiéndole la cara?

**Iori:** Exactamente. (Esto le gana otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Leona).

**Ranma:** Está bien, Leona. Tiene razón. Mentí cuando no debía. Lo involucre cuando no era necesario.

**Iori:** ¿Ven?

**Ranma:** Pero…

**Iori:** ¿Pero?

**Ranma:** La próxima vez que suceda¡seré yo quien te patee el culo!

**Nodoka:** Ranma, cuida tu lenguaje.

**Ranma (se inclina de dolor): **Lo siento Mamá. Pero te venceré la próxima vez Iori.

**Iori:** Ya lo veremos…

(------)

Final Capítulo 17

La próxima vez: Ranma sale a la cubierta para aclarar su mente de la pelea que tuvo con Iori unas horas antes. Cologne da instrucciones a Shampoo para matar a Ranma. Esta siendo la mejor hora, ya que aun debe estar muy débil. Desafortunadamente, Shampoo es bañada en agua fría y se convierte en una gata y empieza a corretear a Ranma. La simple vista de la gata asusta a un débil Ranma. Pero, gracias a su poder Orochi, su Truco del Gato se convierte en una versión más poderosa de la Locura de Sangre. Herb trata de calmar a Ranma.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	18. Chapter 18

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 18: La Locura del Gato. "En contacto con felinos, la Sangre de Orochi en Ranma Despierta".

(------)

_Ranma se siente como mierda desde que Iori le puso una arrastrada. Ranma no es el tipo de persona que le gusta estar sin hacer nada. De nuevo sube a la plataforma a practicar sus katas (hay más espacio ahí que en su cuarto). Aun cuando todos sus músculos protestan, él continua. Sabe que no puede relajarse ahora. Esta dentro del torneo y gente de todo el mundo lo está viendo, y Iori le partió la cara. Da gracias a Dios que nadie más, a parte de los peleadores, vio el pleito… Si como no…_

(------)

_En la cabina del capitán, Rugal revisa la información sobre la chica, junto con Mature y Vice._

**Rugal:** ¿Están seguras sobre lo que me dicen?

**Vice:** Si señor. Obtuvimos la información de Kyo Kusanagi.

**Rugal:** ¿Y cómo supo él de la chica?

**Mature:** Aparentemente la conoció cuando subió a bordo.

**Rugal:** ¿Y cómo subió a bordo? No hay manera de que ella haya podido subir sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Por Dios, miren la cantidad de monitores que hay aquí!

**Mature:** Ella nado hasta aquí. Por eso es que estaba toda empapada cuando se estaba peleando con su hermano.

**Rugal:** Hmm… ¿Otro Hakkeshu? Tal vez deba informar esto a Goenitz.

**Goenitz (atrás de Rugal):** Ya lo sé…

_Rugal, Vice y Mature sueltan un grito de susto._

**Vice:** ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

**Rugal (recupera su postura):** Bueno. ¿Quién es esa chica?

**Goenitz (sonríe):** No te preocupes por… Ella… Me encargare cuando sea necesario.

_Y con eso una pizca de viento sopla y Goenitz desaparece de nuevo._

**Mature:** Tengo que aprender como hace eso…

(------)

_En el cuarto de Cologne, ella da instrucciones a Shampoo para su misión._

**Cologne:** Shampoo. Si quieres recuperar tu honor, ahora es el mejor momento.

**Shampoo:** Si abuela.

**Mousse:** ¿Y por qué tiene que matarlo ¡Ese trabajo le corresponde a mi equipo! Puedo derrotar fácilmente a Saotome.

**Cologne:** Ahora no es el momento para juegos, pato inútil. Ranma se encuentra muy débil ya que su primo le dio una buena paliza. Shampoo, quiero que lleves esta piedra. Una vez que lo mates, ponlo sobre su cuerpo. Su poder será absorbido por la piedra, y ese poder pertenecerá a la tribu.

**Mousse:** ¿Crees que sea buena idea, momia? Digo, si es un demonio, acaso su poder no nos destrui… 'SPLASH' ¡Cuac, cuac cuac!

**Shampoo (sostiene una cubeta vacía):** Mousse tonto. Si la abuela dice que es bueno para la tribu, entonces lo es.

**Cologne (sonríe):** Exactamente, querida. Ahora ¡VE! Derrota al Hakkeshu, obtén su poder y podrás recuperar tu honor.

**Shampoo:** Si abuela. Y después de esto, bello King de Shampoo estará tan impresionado que cabalgará con Shampoo hacia el ocaso.

_Cologne solo observa mientras los ojos de Shampoo se convierten en pequeños corazones…_

(------)

_Ranma ha terminado sus katas y algunos ejercicios. Empieza a sentirse un poco mejor. Está a punto de regresar a su cuarto cuando se percata de un peligro. Da la vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar la espada de Shampoo._

**Ranma:** Y… ¿Ahora qué quieres Shampoo?

**Shampoo:** ¡Llego tu fin demonio!

**Ranma:** Siento decepcionarte, pero hay muchas cosas ahora por la cual necesito vivir. Así que si te retiras, te dejaré ir sin incidentes.

**Shampoo:** Ranma... Shampoo ¡MATAR!

_Shampoo lanza una patada hacia Ranma, pero fácilmente la atrapa y la lanza hacia atrás. Shampoo se levanta y ataca con dos espadas (tenia la segunda espada escondida). Mientras ataca, Ranma fácilmente las esquiva y luego golpea sus muñecas con las palmas de sus manos, haciéndola tirar sus armas. Shampoo trata de obtener algo de espacio con una patada giratoria, pero Ranma la atrapa y la vuelve a lanzar. Desafortunadamente, cae en una cubeta de agua para trapear que se utilizó para limpiar la cubierta. Shampoo se convierte en gato y se lanza contra Ranma, agarrándose de su hombro. Ella no lo suelta. Ranma empieza a correr gritando como loco._

(------)

_En el comedor de la nave, el Equipo Fatal Fury, el Equipo Especial, el Equipo de Mujeres, el Equipo de Mucho Entusiasmo, el Equipo de la Dinastía Musk y Krauser se encuentran en sus mesas comiendo y platicando._

**Joe:** Esto sí que está bueno.

**Terry:** Me encantan los hot dogs…

**Mary:** ¿Acaso no comes nada más que porquerías, Ter?

**Terry:** Claro que sí. Solo que me ENCANTAN estas porquería. Denme hot dogs, hamburguesas, papas fritas, helados, sodas cuando sea.

**Mai:** Es sorprendente como se mantiene en tan buena forma, considerando lo que come…

**Terry:** Oye, tal vez me encanta comer porquerías, pero también entreno diariamente, si no es que a cada hora.

**Andy:** Eso es muy cierto…

**King:** Mmm… Me encanta un buen Martini.

_Krauser solo se burla a sí mismo de las estupideces de los peleadores._

**Lime:** Señor ¿Quiere algo de estas deliciosas cosas?

**Herb:** Se llaman papas francesas. Y no gracias.

**Mint:** Entonces pruebe una de estas hamburguesas. Están deliciosas.

**Billy (en una esquina):** Ah… hamburguesa… (Le da una mordida).

**Yamazaki:** ¡HEY¡ESTE SANDWICH NO TIENE PEPINILLOS!YO QUIERO PEPINILLOS!

**Akane:** Ni quien quiera esas porquerías. Aquí tienes Shingo-kun, prueba este cocido que prepare para ti.

**Shingo:** ¿Cocido? Pensé que era… Era… Bueno… Algo verde con manchas azules por todos lados…

**Akane (su aura de batalla empieza a salir):** Shingooo…

**Shingo:** Este, no te preocupes ¡lo comeré! (Piensa: Estoy muerto…)

_Shingo se resigna a la muerte con la comida de Akane. Pero de repente Ranma entra de golpe por las puertas de la cafetería y lo salva en el último segundo. También el que estuviese gritando locuras provee una buena distracción…_

**Ranma (aterrorizado):** ¡QUITENMELO¡QUITENMELO¡QUITENMELO!

**Terry:** ¿Ranma¿Qué sucede?

**Mai:** OH NO ¡ESOS PERVERTIDOS AHORA ESTAN ATACANDO A LOS HOMBRES!

**Mary:** Ese no es uno de los ancianos. ¡Es un gato!

**Yamazaki:** ¡¡¡EH JE JE JE JEEEEEEEE¡¡¡GRITA, LLORA, LAMENTATE DE HORROR!!!

**Billy:** ¿Acaso no puedo comer en paz al menos una vez?

**Krauser:** Honestamente pensé que era más fuerte que esto.

_Ranma corre alrededor de la cafetería 57 veces gritando que le quiten el gato de encima. Nadie sabe porque está corriendo. Ranma se tropieza con una silla y sale volando hacia una pared, chocando de cara. En lo que se hace para atrás, Shampoo le entierra aun más sus garras. Ranma grita de dolor pero Shampoo no cede. Ella matará a Ranma. Mal para ella que olvido un pequeño pero importante detalle sobre Ranma…_

_Ranma repentinamente deja de correr, de gritar¡DE HACER ALGO! Está ahí, parado, como un cadáver…_

**Terry:** ¿Ranma¿Te encuentras bien?

_Akane sabe lo que sigue, así que agarra a Gosunkugi y a Shingo y se largan de ahí. Los demás se le quedan viendo, Ranma no hace ningún movimiento. Shampoo se da cuenta de lo que pasa, lo suelta y trata de escapar. Lamentablemente, un gato no puede abrir una puerta que ocupa la fuerza de un humano para empujarla._

(------)

_Ranma empieza a toser. Luego empieza a sangrar de la boca. Su cabello empieza a teñirse violeta, su piel se pone pálida, sus pupilas desaparecen de sus ojos y sus dientes se ponen más filosos. Los peleadores que reconocen la Locura de Sangre miran con horror. Desafortunadamente, hay más que temer de lo que piensan._

**Terry (asustado): **¿Ranma?

_Ranma no responde._

**Mary: **Dios mío… Ranma ¿Puedes oírme?

_De nuevo, Ranma no responde. Ni siquiera se mueve._

**Mai:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Terry:** Tal vez tengamos que pelear.

**Joe (grita de horror):** ¡YO NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTRA ALGUIEN CON LA LOCURA DE SANGRE¡ESO ES SUICIDIO!

**Billy (piensa):** ¡MIERDA!NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!

**Herb:** Ranma… ¿Qué te sucedió?

_Ranma levanta la mirada. Empieza a dar vuelta a su cabeza, observado bien a todos. Se detiene cuando mira a la gata Shampoo. Deja salir una palabra de sus labios._

**Ranma:** Rwoooooooooorrrrrr…

**Kasumi Todoh:** ¿Acaso acaba de aullar?

**Andy (asustado):** Vamos a morir ¿verdad?

_Para contestar su pregunta, Ranma salta hacia ellos, o más preciso ¡SOBRE ELLOS! Ranma ataca a Shampoo, pero falla debido al tamaño de la gata, pero destruye las puertas de la cafetería. Utilizando la abertura, Shampoo corre por su vida, mientras Ranma la sigue._

**Joe:** Creo que me sentaré un poco… (Se desmaya).

**Billy:** Esto apesta…

**King:** ¿Qué sucedió?

**Yamazaki: **¿Aparte de lo obvio¡ENTRO A LA LOCURA¡¡¡JE JE JE JE JE JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Mary:** Hay que detenerlo.

**Herb:** Yo lo haré.

**Mai:** ¿Tú¿Qué puedes hacer?

**Herb:** Lo que pueda. Ranma me salvo hace tiempo. Le debo mi vida. Es hora de que le devuelva el favor, aun a costa de mi vida.

_Mientras los peleadores empiezan a seguir a Ranma, Krauser se queda parado, contemplando lo sucedido._

**Krauser (piensa):** Hmm. Esa fue la Locura de Sangre. Pero esos síntomas fueron definitivamente de la Furia del Gato. Este Ranma Saotome se vuelve más interesante cada minuto…

_Mientras Krauser se sumerge mas en sus pensamientos, una chispa de vida regresa a sus ojos que no había sido visto en largo tiempo. Es una chispa de impaciencia para pelear a un oponente digno. Una sonrisa cruza su rostro en lo que la idea de una pelea consume su mente._

(------)

_Hay más peleadores en la cubierta ahora. Están sorprendidos cuando ven a Akane con Gosunkugi y Shingo atrás y una pequeña gatita color rosa y purpura los persigue._

**Athena:** Que linda gatita.

**Akane (sin aliento):** Papá… Necesitamos… Ayuda…

**Soun:** ¿Qué sucede Akane?

**Akane:** Ranma entro en la Furia del Gato.

_Soun y Genma se ponen tensos al oír esto._

**Kensou:** ¿Furia del Gato?

**Chizuru (los escucha hablar, sabe de que se trata):** ¿FURIA DEL GATO¡¿CONOCE LA FURIA DEL GATO?!

**Soun:** Si…

**Chizuru:** ¿¡¿¡COMO DEMONIOS LO APRENDIO!?!?

_Antes de que Genma pueda escaparse de la plática con Chizuru, alguien sale a través de la cubierta. Es Ranma._

**Ranma:** Hiss…

**Genma:** ¡AHHH¡CALMATE HIJO! Buen gatito, lindo gatito.

**Soun:** ¿Acaso su pelo siempre se ponía púrpura?

**Chizuru:** Esperen… Esa no es la Furia del Gato. Es la Locura de Sangre. Oh no…

_Ranma localiza a Shampoo cerca de Athena y se lanza hacia ellos._

**Ranma:** ¡RWOOORR!

**Kensou:** ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE…!'SLASH'!

_Kensou sale volando con 10 tajadas a través de su pecho._

**Athena:** ¡KENSOU¡Maldito monstruo¡PSYCHO SHOT!

_El Psycho Shot de Athena vuela hacia Ranma. Con una tajada de su mano hace que el Psycho Shot desaparezca._

**Athena:** ¿Pero cómo?

_Antes de que Athena pueda reaccionar, Ranma está frente a ella y la manda a volar de un solo golpe. Ahora no hay nadie entre él y la criatura que es la razón de su odio._

**Chizuru:** Hay que detenerlo.

**Soun:** Es verdad. Alguien en quien él confíe puede sacarlo de la Furia del Gato. Akane es la única que lo puede lograr.

**Akane:** ¡Yo no lo voy a hacer!

**Genma:** Pero debes. El es tu prometido.

**Akane:** ¡NO LO ES!

**Chizuru:** Si esta bajo los efectos de la Furia del Gato, necesitamos que tu lo liberes.

**Akane (enojada):** ¡ESTA BIEN! (Da un pisotón).

**Shingo:** Ten cuidado, Akane-chan.

**Akane:** Ranma, soy yo. Detente y ven aquí.

_Ranma la ignora._

**Akane (enojada):** ¡HEY RANMA¡VEN AQUÍ!

_Ranma aun la ignora. Camina lentamente alrededor de una asustada Shampoo._

**Akane (grita de coraje):** ¡OYE IDIOTA¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE VENGAS AQUI!!!

_Ranma voltea a ver a Akane. Su cara no esconde su furia._

**Akane (asustada):** ¡Mierda! Ranma, por favor, no me mates.

_Para Ranma, Shampoo es olvidada temporalmente. Akane, la chica que le ha causado mucho daño físico, mental y espiritual es ahora el enfoque de su rabia. Ranma camina lentamente hacia Akane. De repente, otra molestia se pone frente a él._

**Kuno:** ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! NO PERMITIRE QUE… 'SLASH' 'SLASH' 'SLASH'!

_Kuno sale volando, todo rasgado y cubierto en flamas púrpuras. Ranma continua caminando hacia Akane, hasta que…_

¡'POW'!

_Ranma sale volando y se estrella a un costado de la nave. Se levanta para ver que fue Herb quien lo golpeó._

**Herb:** Lo siento Ranma. No puedo permitir que la mates. Por favor. Detente.

_La respuesta de Ranma es una tajada rápida hacia Herb. Este logra evadirlo. Luego le lanza una patada. Ranma no siente nada. Luego Herb le lanza una bola de ki. Ranma lanza un Dark Thrust y cancela el ataque de Herb. Este se impresiona por las habilidades que Ranma tiene ahora. Los peleadores que aun estaban en la cafetería por fin llegan a la cubierta. Herb voltea hacia ellos, para decirles que retrocedan. Gran error. Ranma corre hacia Herb, lo levanta de la cabeza y luego lo azota al suelo en un pilar de fuego púrpura. El sonido de la explosión sacude al Black Noah, incinerando la mayor parte de la cubierta y dejando caer a los dos peleadores al primer sub-nivel de la nave._

(------)

_Los peleadores que no estaban ahí, y que no saben nada de lo que está pasando corren hacia dónde viene el sonido de una batalla. Encuentran a Ranma y a Herb ahorcándose el uno al otro. Herb está quemado y sangrando, mientras Ranma parece solo tener unos ligeros golpes en su mejilla izquierda. Ranma parece que está a punto de romperle el cuello a Herb. Su concentración es rota por la voz de Leona._

**Leona:** Ranma. ¿Qué estás haciendo¿Qué sucedió?

_Ranma voltea su cabeza para ver a Leona. Ve el miedo en sus ojos. Pero hay algo más. Puede sentir que hay una emoción positiva. No puede descifrarlo, está algo obstruida por el miedo que siente en estos momentos, pero está ahí. Esto trae una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. Leona se pone aun más nerviosa, pero siente una atmosfera de paz que parece envolverlo. Ranma suelta a Herb y empieza a agacharse. Luego se lanza a Leona. No sabe cómo reaccionar y solo cierra sus ojos. Se siente caer hacia atrás; sabe que ahora será asesinada. Y por las manos de la persona que más quiere. Sin embargo, no siente dolor alguno. Después de un minuto, abre sus ojos y ve a Ranma hecho bola en sus piernas. Esta ronroneando. Todos se le quedan viendo. Los comentarios empiezan a volar entre los peleadores._

**Terry:** … ¿Qué paso?

**Joe:** Se convirtió en un asesino psicópata y ahora esta ronroneando.

**Yamazaki:** Aahhh… Eso no fue suficiente destrucción.

**Krauser:** Impresionante. En verdad impresionante.

**Mint y Lime:** AMO¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?

**Herb:** Estoy bien. Si no fuera porque tengo la sangre de un dragón. Seguramente no hubiera podido pelear con él ni un minuto.

**Vice:** ¿Qué sucede aquí?

**Mature:** El jefe quiere saber

**Iori:** No lo entiendo. Cuando yo entro en la Locura de Sangre, NUNCA me pongo así.

**Mature y Vice (miran a Iori):** ¡LO SABEMOS!

_Ranma levanta la cabeza y besa a Leona en la mejilla. Hay un silencio completo._

**Iori:** … Como dije. Yo NUNCA me pongo así.

_Akane observa esto, y sale corriendo, las lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Los demás peleadores no saben que decir._

**Leona:** … ¿Podrían por favor dejar de mirarme así?

**Nodoka (camina entre el público):** Creo que eso es una buena idea.

_La mayoría de los peleadores dan la vuelta y se retiran, no creyendo lo que acaban de ver. Pocos se queda para ver en que termina esto._

**Chizuru (agarra a Nodoka del hombro):** ¿Qué le pasó?

**Terry (interrumpe):** Mis amigos y yo vimos a Ranma corriendo y gritando como loco. Tenía a un pequeño gato colgando de su hombro. Entro en la Locura de Sangre. Pero nunca había visto algo como ESTO antes.

**Nodoka:** Mi hijo fue instruido por su… Padre (Lo dice con un toque de veneno en su voz), en el arte de la Furia del Gato.

**Chizuru:** … ¿Por qué hizo eso¡Esa técnica fue prohibida hace más de cien años!

**Nodoka:** Porque mi esposo es un ¡IDIOTA!

**Chizuru:** Entonces… ¿Qué es esto?

**Nodoka:** Tengo un presentimiento de que Ranma se encuentra en una combinación de la Furia del Gato y la Locura de Sangre.

**Iori:** ¿Y eso que significa?

**Nodoka:** Tiene los estilos de combate más poderosos mezclados en su forma más poderosa. Podrían llamarlo la Locura del Gato".

**Iori:** ¿Así que es prácticamente invencible?

**Nodoka:** Sí y no. Parece tener toda la fuerza de la Locura de Sangre y la Furia del Gato, pero… A diferencia de la Locura de Sangre, esta forma parece tener la misma cura que la Furia del Gato. Una persona en la cual confía incondicionalmente puede sacarlo de ese estado, calmarlo. Pude ver que Akane lo intento y fallo. Esto quiere decir que Akane ya no es una persona de confianza para mi hijo. Pero Leona… Ella es la persona en quien más confía.

**Leona: **Eso significa**…**

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Significa que te aprecia mucho.

_Leona no sabe que decir. Nodoka empieza a sacar a las demás personas que aun se encuentran cerca de los dos. Leona empieza a acariciar la cabeza de Ranma._

**Leona (piensa):** Bueno Ran-chan… Todo siempre parece irse al extremo cuando te encuentras cerca. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me importa. Eres la única persona que puede hacer que el mundo se vea aburrido.

_Ranma deja salir un bostezo y cae dormido en las piernas de Leona._

(------)

_Vice y Mature regresan a la cabina del capitán para informar a Rugal._

**Rugal:** ¿Qué sucedió¿Qué pasó haya abajo?

**Vice:** La Furia del Gato.

**Rugal:** ¿Qué?

**Mature:** Señor… No va a creer esto…

**Rugal (sonríe):** Pruébenme…

(------)

Final Capítulo 18

Próxima vez: El Black Noah por fin llega a Inglaterra para ser reparada. Las peleas se llevan a cabo y Billy lleva a la mayoría de los peleadores a un Bar que él abrió hace poco. Rugal intenta algo nuevo.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 19: El Bar del Infierno

(------)

_El escenario es la costa de Inglaterra. Los aficionados han estado esperando por días este evento. Las peleas se han retrasado por culpa del clima. La gente se encuentra en filas, esperando, deseando ver al menos por un instante a su peleador favorito salir del barco. El Black Noah se encuentra bien dañado. Toda la parte superior parece un montón de confeti metálico. También hay abolladuras profundas en los costados del barco. Mientras la nave (o lo que queda de ella) hace puerto, la escalinata baja de golpe produciendo un tremendo ruido. Chizuru Kagura baja la escalinata para dar las malas noticias a la multitud._

**Chizuru:** Lo sentimos mucho. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, las peleas serán retrasadas hasta nuevo aviso.

_Este mensaje deja a la gente de mal humor. Billy Kane baja y trata de animarlos._

**Billy:** ¡Hey hey HEY! No se pongan tan tristes amigos. Mañana empezamos de nuevo. Así que levanten esos ánimos¿OK?

_La Audiencia empieza a retirarse. Un equipo de constructores, que Rugal mandó llamar a través de la radio en el Black Noah, llega a la escena. Empiezan a hacer estimaciones de los daños, una vez que los peleadores hayan bajado._

**Rugal:** ¿Qué tan mal esta¿Podre navegar mi barco de nuevo?

_Un tipo enano, gordo y engrasado le entrega a Rugal un pequeño pedazo de papel. El tipo sigue sonriendo cuando la quijada de Rugal cae hasta el suelo después de ver el papel._

**Rugal:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿UN MILLON, TRESCEINTOS MIL LIBRAS PARA REPARAR LOS DAÑOS!?!?!?

_El enano solo asienta con la cabeza mientras Rugal cae de rodillas, y su párpado izquierdo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente. Una frase ya muy conocida se escucha por todos lados._

**Rugal:** ¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA RANMA SAOTOMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!

(------)

_La mayoría de la gente que conoce a Ranma, se reúne con él en el puerto donde se encuentra el Black Noah. Empiezan a bombardear a Ranma con preguntas._

**Terry:** Ranma, si no te molesta mi pregunta… ¿Cómo DIABLOS APRENDISTE LA FURIA DEL GATO?

**Ranma (a la defensiva):** Oye, no fue mi culpa. Yo no quise aprenderla. Todo es culpa de mi estúpido padre.

**Mai:** ¿Y cómo llegaste a aprender una técnica tan terrible?

_Ranma está a punto de negarse a contestar, cuando se percata, si ellos intentan aprenderlo, no funcionará. El discípulo debe ser menor de diez años._

**Ranma:** Dejen les explico. Papá… Préstame tu manual de "Combate Avanzado".

**Iori (interesado):** ¿Combate Avanzado¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces?

**Ranma:** Tenía ocho.

**Leona (Agarra a Genma del cuello):** ¿¡¿¡LO EMPESASTE A ENTRENAR EN COMBATE AVANZADO A LA EDAD DE OCHO AÑOS!?!?

**Nodoka (Desenvaina su espada y la apunta en el estomago de Genma):** ¡¡¡TU ME DIGISTE QUE TENIA QUINCE AÑOS CUANDO ESO SUCEDIÓ!!!

_Genma trata de decir algo en su defensa, pero solo se logra escuchar unos sonidos raros, debido a que Leona aun lo sostiene del cuello._

**Ranma:** Por favor, guarda la paliza hasta que termine de explicar.

_Leona no parece estar de acuerdo, pero suelta el cuello del mendigo artista marcial. Nodoka mantiene la espada en el mismo lugar, para evitar que Genma salga huyendo._

**Ranma:** El entrenamiento para aprender la Furia del Gato es en verdad simple. Tomas al aprendiz, lo envuelves en salchichas de pescado y lo arrojas a un pozo lleno de gatos hambrientos.

_Todos los peleadores fijan su mirada en Ranma. Luego voltean hacia Genma con una mirada llena de odio. Una mancha amarilla empieza a aparecer en el pantalón de Genma._

**Mai:** ¡POBRE RANMA! Al menos solo fue una vez.

**Ranma (sin mostrar emoción alguna):** ¿Quién dijo que fue solo una vez?

**Kim:** Quieres decir…

**Ranma:** Así es. Cuando no lo aprendí la primera vez, papá me arrojo de nuevo, envuelto en sardinas disecadas. Cuando eso tampoco funciono, utilizo salmón salado, luego atún seco, filetes de pescado, pastelillos de cangrejo, luego…

_En lo que Ranma continúa con la lista de cosas que Genma ató a su hijo y luego arrojó, el enojo en las peleadoras empieza a crecer cada vez más. Aparentemente, esta historia hecho a andar un instinto maternal. Las peleadoras voltean hacia un Genma totalmente envuelto en miedo._

**Mai:** Asqueroso…

**Mary:** Maldito…

**Vice:** Bueno para nada…

**Mature:** Incompetente…

**Yuri:** Idiota…

**King:** Pendejo…

**Kasumi Todoh:** Malvado…

**Shermie:** Horripilante…

**Athena:** Psicópata…

**Chizuru:** Malévolo…

**Leona:** ¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!!

_En estos momentos, la mayoría de las peleadoras se le echan encima a Genma, haciendo ataque especial tras ataque especial en el trasero de Genma._

**Yuri (Lanza un proyectil de ki ENORME):** ¡¡¡HAOH SHO KOKEN!!!

'BOOOOOOOOM'

**Mai (Salta y luego se deja venir envuelta en flamas):** ¡¡¡CRIMSON FIREBIRD DRIVER!!!

'WHOOOOOSH'

**King (levanta a Genma por los aires con una patada, luego empieza a atacarlo): **¡¡¡SILENT FLASH!!!

'POW' 'WHAM' 'BASH' 'WHACK' 'BOOM'

**Ranma:** Ese ataque en verdad no es silencioso.

**Vice (Agarra a Genma y lo azota contra el suelo repetidamente):** ¡¡¡WITHERING FORCE!!!

'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'BOOM'

**Leona (Toma a Genma y lo cubre con explosivos): **¡¡¡REBEL SPARK!!!

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'

_Cuando la nube en forma de hongo empieza a disiparse, vemos a Genma todo sangrado, moreteado, quemado y destrozado en el centro de un cráter de un metro de profundidad._

**Mai:** ¡¡¡ESO TE MERECES, ENEMIGO DE CHICOS GUAPOS!!!

_Todos los varones se quedan viendo como el grupo de mujeres se ríen. Ranma solo piensa a sí mismo en calma por lo que acaba de presenciar._

**Ranma (piensa):** Casi siento lástima por el viejo panda… Casi…

_Takuma, Soun y Saishu caminan hacia Genma._

**Takuma:** Pobre hombre.

**Soun:** El tener a un hijo ¡TAN INGRATO!

**Saishu:** Después de todo lo que sufres por enseñarle el camino de las artes.

**Takuma, Soun y Saishu:** ¡SENTIMOS TU DOLOR!

_Los tres (probablemente retardados) artistas marciales ayudan a Genma a ponerse de pie, solo para ser atropellados repentinamente por un autobús._

'POW'

_Genma, Soun, Takuma y Saishu salen volando por el impacto._

**Billy (saca su cabeza por la ventana del conductor):** ¡RAYOS¡¡¡ACABO DE ENCERAR ESTA COSA!!!

**Geese: **Billy… ¿Por qué andas manejando un autobús?

**Billy:** Muy sencillo jefe. Si no podemos pelear¿Por qué no echarnos unos tragos?

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Tragos?

**Billy:** ¡SI! Tengo un bar aquí en mi tierra natal. Así que pensé, si no podemos continuar con el torneo porque el barco pirata de Rugal se encuentra dañado¿Por qué no ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol?

**Terry:** ¿Cuáles penas? Si todos odiamos a ese tipo…

**Billy:** ¡OK¡¡¡CELEBREMOS ENTONCES!!!

_La mayoría de los peleadores le echan el ojo a Billy, pero luego se percatan que esto no puede ser una trampa. Después de todo¡ES BILLY KANE! El tipo que no podría tener un buen plan, aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Así que los peleadores empiezan a abordar el autobús y se dirigen al bar. (Mayormente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer). Mature y Vice se quedan para informarle a Rugal sobre La Furia del Gato. Piensan que eso a lo mejor hace que Rugal no se sienta tan mal por todo el dinero perdido._

(------)

_Rugal observa su nave, siendo reparada por el contratista y su gente. A este punto, Rugal quiere destrozar al Décimo Hakkeshu. Quiere aprender la Furia del Gato, a cualquier costo, para vengarse del chico. Vice y Mature se acercan a Rugal._

**Mature:** ¿Qué te sucede Rugal?

**Rugal (enojado):** ¡Mendigo Niño¡No puedo creer que el haya hecho ESTO a MI barco!

**Vice:** Si te hace sentir mejor, sabemos cómo puedes aprender la Furia del Gato.

**Rugal (sonríe):** ¿En serio? Hmm. Eh je je… Ahora podre tener mi venganza.

**Mature:** ¿Cómo? No pretenderás…

**Rugal (interrumpe):** Así es Mature. ¡APRENDERE LA FURIA DEL GATO¡¡¡NO HAY PODER QUE NO PUEDA CONTROLAR!!!

_Vice y Mature se le quedan viendo. Un pequeño ventisco empieza a levantarse._

**Mature (pone su mano sobre su boca):** Cof, cof. Poder Orochi. Cof, cof…

**Vice (pone su mano sobre su boca):** Cof, cof. King of Fighters '95. Cof, cof…

**Rugal (entre ceja):** Saben que las odio¿Verdad?

(------)

_El autobús de Billy llega a un alto repentino. Sorprendentemente lograron llegar a su bar en buen estado. ¡¡¡NO GRACIAS A LOS "ATAJOS" DE BILLY!!! (Cuando se considera que su "atajo" consistía en atravesar por las puertas del Palacio Buckingham, y que muchos de los guardias les dispararan con armas automáticas. Lo único que los salvo fue que el Equipo de Viejos Pervertidos conocen a la Madre Reina). Así es, sorprendentemente en verdad…_

**Billy:** OK chicos¡ya llegamos! 'ACK'

**Mary (estrangulando a Billy):** ¡PENDEJO, HIJO DE PUTA¡¡¡CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS!!!

**Yamazaki:** Cálmate Mary. Yo pienso que fue divertido.

**Mary (aun estrangulando a Billy):** ¿Divertido?... ¿DIVERTIDO¿¡¿¡¿¡PIENSAS QUE ESO FUE DIVERTIDO!?!?!?

**Yamazaki (asienta con la cabeza):** En verdad.

_Blue Mary cae al suelo, arrastrando a Billy con ella, ya con la cara color azul._

**Yamazaki:** Sabes, creo que no podrá sobrevivir sin aire por más tiempo…

(------)

_De regreso en el Black Noah, Rugal mandó llenar el casco de la nave con gatos. Se mira a sí mismo y se asegura que las salchichas de pescado estén bien aseguradas._

**Rugal:** ¿Estan SEGURAS que esta es la forma correcta¿Y por qué está cargando Vice una video cámara?

**Mature:** Para contestar a tus preguntas Rugal, sí estamos seguras, y Vice trae la cámara para grabar el "histórico" momento en que aprendes la Furia del Gato.

**Rugal (sonríe):** Por supuesto. ¡Esto será juego de niños!

_Rugal se lanza al interior del casco de la nave por la abertura que hay en la plataforma, y esto es seguido automáticamente por el sonido de gatos chillando y los gritos de Rugal._

**Vice (mientras graba):** Oye Mature¿Por qué estoy grabando esto?

**Mature:** Muy simple. En dos semanas, la cadena FOX transmitirá "Intentos de Suicidio Fallidos". Pienso que podemos ganarnos fácilmente unos $250 dólares por mandarles esta grabación a su programa.

**Vice (entiende):** Ahhh… Después de todo, FOX siempre cuenta con programas de "Buena Calidad". Y esto agregará a su librería de videos culturales.

_Mature y Vice obtienen una buena risa mientras Rugal grita lo más fuerte posible._

**Rugal: **¡GAH, GATITOS MALOS¡SON UNOS GATITOS MALOS¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

(------)

_Mary ya dejo en paz a Billy, y los peleadores han empezado a disfrutar del ambiente. El bar es propiedad de Billy y el la dirige personalmente. Lo llama, sin sorpresa alguna, "Billy's Bar". Que original… Bueno, Los Lobos Solitarios se han apoderado de la mesa de billar, hay mesas y sillas llenas con peleadores por todos lados. Ah, y Benimaru se ha apoderado de la máquina de Karaoke…_

**Benimaru:** ♪♪♪TRES VECES TE ENGAÑE, TRES VECES TE ENGAÑE, TRES VECES TE ENGAÑE♪♪♪…

**Kyo y Goro (sus quijadas caen al suelo): ……………………………**

**Benimaru:** ¿Qué? Es un clásico.

**Kyo:** Creo que necesito quemarme los ojos ahora…

**Goro:** Acabo de perder todo el respeto que tenía por Benimaru…

_Sin ningún aviso, cuatro figuras se estrellan a través del techo y caen en una mesa en el centro del bar._

'PUM'

**Takuma, Saishu, Genma y Soun:** Ow…

**Ranma, Ryo, Yuri, Akane y Kyo:** ¿¡Papá!?

**Ranma:** Nunca falla. Papá siempre encuentra la manera de dar conmigo.

**Billy:** ¡HEY, ESPERO QUE USTEDES CUATRO PUEDAN PAGAR POR ESO!

**Soun:** ¡Te daré la mano de una de mis hijas en matrimonio, si quieres!

_Akane amartilla a su padre al suelo por ese comentario._

**Akane:** ¡¡¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN ESTUPIDO PANDA!!!

**Ryoga:** Oh Akane, te ves muy tensa. Deja te ayudo a relajar.

**Shingo:** Akane-chan¡Deja que te ayude!

**Ryoga (enojado):** ¡ALEJATE DE AKANE!

**Shingo:** ¿Y por qué? Akane es mi novia.

**Ryoga (más enojado que nunca):** ¿¡QUE¡¡¡SHINGO YABIKI, PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_El Equipo Categoría Libre observa todo el alboroto desde su mesa._

**Ranma:** Que bueno que ya no estoy involucrado es ESO…

**Iori:** Me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco con toda esa idiotez.

**Leona:** Bueno, Ranma parece ser adaptable a mí. Así que puedo entender cómo pudo sobrevivir.

**Ranma:** Sip. Ese soy yo. Un chico adaptable…

_Ranma atrapa el bastón de Cologne. Iori y Leona se levantan y asumen la posición de ataque. Nadie más se percata porque están viendo la pelea/masacre entre Ryoga y Shingo._

**Ranma:** ¿Algún problema, "vieja momia"?

**Cologne (molesta):** Has mejorado…

**Ranma:** ¿Qué¿Nada de "prometido" ahora?

**Cologne:** No me agrada en lo que te has convertido. Demonio…

**Ranma (fija su mirada):** Mira anciana. He sido amable contigo hasta ahora. Si me sigues molestando, esta vez no me contendré.

**Cologne (enojada):** ¿Y desde CUANDO te volviste tan valiente?

**Ranma: **Tuve que hacerlo, La vida cambio de nuevo, así que me adapte. (Su voz se pone más dura). Ahora escúchame bien, momia, estoy CANSADO de que mandes a Shampoo a matarme. No sé porque de repente tienes tanto deseo de verme muerto, pero te estás pasando de la raya. Yo me vengare la próxima vez que me ataques a mí, a mi familia (excluyendo a Genma), o a mis amigos.

**Cologne (sonríe):** Demonio, aun eres 200 años muy joven para derrotarme.

_Ranma solo observa a Cologne y quiebra su bastón en dos con su dedo pulgar, su dedo índice y su dedo medio._

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¿Acaso ya olvidaste "vieja momia"? Tuve que matar a un Dios Inmortal, ALGO QUE TU NUNCA PUDISTE HACER, por una chica que pensé amar. Si pude hacer algo así cuando no estoy seguro de mí mismo¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo derrotarte, cuando se exactamente lo que quiero? Ahora largo. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar los incidentes pasados que tuviste contra mí y mis amigos ya que te tomaste el tiempo para entrenarme. Pero eso es el pasado. He pagado mi deuda contigo al no matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad. Cualquier ataque de ahora en adelante, y no me detendré ni por un segundo en responder.

_El odio en la voz de Ranma le da un escalofrío a Cologne. Normalmente ella destruiría a cualquier inferior que se atreviera a levantarle la voz, pero ella sabe que lo que Ranma dice es la verdad. Ya no puede pelear contra él directamente. Se ha vuelto muy poderoso. Se da cuenta que si quiere obtener su poder, tendrá que ser más discreta._

**Cologne (sonríe):** Esta bien… Ranma (dice el nombre con un toque de veneno en su voz), te dejaré en paz. No hay manera que me pueda enfrentar contigo ahora.

_Cologne se aleja, camina hacia donde se encuentran Shampoo y Mousse. Shampoo parece lista para atacar cuando Cologne le dice algo en chino. Shampoo asienta con la cabeza y los tres se retiran. Mousse toma una última vista atrás, y continúa su camino. Leona y Iori regresan a sus asientos y empiezan a platicar sobre ella con Ranma._

**Iori:** No creo que te deje en paz.

**Ranma:** Lo sé. Es muy testaruda. Ella no quiere cambiar. Eso será lo que la haga caer. Pienso que ustedes dos tienen que estar más alertas de ahora en adelante.

**Leona: **¿Por qué nosotros?

**Ranma:** A Cologne no le gusta que la hagan ver inferior. Puede que los ataque a ustedes como un golpe indirecto hacia mí.

_Leona y Iori solo lo miran. Por lo que les ha dicho sobre ella, saben que no bromea._

(------)

_De vuelta en el Black Noah, Rugal sale del casco de la nave…_

**Rugal:** ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE¡¡¡ME RINDO!!!

_Rugal se desmaya y cae duro en la recién reparada plataforma._

**Vice:** ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Mature:** ¿Qué tanto filmaste?

**Vice:** Hay cinco horas de película de Rugal siendo arañado, rasgado y mordido por gatos.

**Mature:** Hmm. Creo que es suficiente. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

**Vice:** Vamos a ese bar del que tanto hablaba Billy. Necesito un trago.

**Mature:** OK. ¿Recuerdas como se llama el bar?

**Vice: ………… **¡Demonios!

(------)

_De regreso en Billy's Bar, las cosas se han puesto muy agitadas. Ranma ha tenido que partirle la cara al Equipo de Viejos Pervertidos por lo menos cuarenta y cuatro veces. (Siguen molestando a todas las damas en el bar)._

**Ranma:** ¡VIEJOS ESTUPIDOS!

'WHACK'

**Happosai:** Ranma¿Cómo TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR LA DIVERSION DE TU MAESTRO¡HAPPO DAI KARIN!

_Happosai le arroja mas bombas a Ranma, solo para ver como Ranma las atrapa y las devuelve a los viejos._

'_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM'_

**Happosai (incinerado):** ¡TRAIDOR! (Los viejos se desmayan).

**Mai (agita abanicos de victoria):** ¡VAMOS RANMA!

**Ranma:** Este lugar es una pesadilla. ¿Donde está Leona?

_Iori apunta a donde se encuentra Leona. Ella se encuentra riéndose a sí misma, y sus mejillas están coloradas._

**Ranma:** ¿Está ebria?

**Iori (cruza sus brazos):** Creo que si… Solo la vi tomar dos cervezas. Parece que no puede controlar su alcohol…

_Iori intenta echarse otro trago, pero Ranma lo agarra del collar de su saco, y se dirigen hacia Leona._

**Ranma (agarra el hombro de Leona):** Pienso que será mejor irnos.

**Leona (sorprendida):** Que… Oh. ¡Hola Ran-chan!

**Ranma:** ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Te dije que necesitas estar alerta. Estar ebria no ayuda.

**Leona:** Yo no estoy ebria. Solo tome cerveza sin alcohol. No me gusta el alcohol, te hace… (Se desmaya).

_Ranma esta horrorizado. Extiende un poco de su aura al vaso. Lo analiza y se asusta…_

**Ranma:** Esta bebida esta drogada…

**Cologne:** Así es Demonio…

_Ranma deja a Leona en los brazos de Iori y voltea hacia Cologne con una mirada de odio total. Su mirada congela a Shampoo y a Mousse en su lugar, Cologne siente un escalofrío en su espalda._

**Ranma (enojado):** Si hiciste algo que la dañe permanentemente, yo…

**Cologne (sonríe):** ¿Tú qué? Te das cuenta que si nos matas, ella morirá también. Eso significa que tú la matarías. Así que si te atreves a hacernos algún daño…

_Ranma se permite sonreír._

**Ranma (sonríe):** Así que, empezaste a usar tu cabeza. Escucha y escucha bien amazona ¡BASURA! Si le has hecho algún daño a Le-chan, te juro que te cazare a ti y a toda tu tribu y quemare tu pueblo al suelo con las Flamas de Orochi. No dejaré ningún niño de la Amazona vivo. Tu cultura, tu historia, TODO, se quemará con flamas púrpuras. ¿Me entendiste? Ahora, puedes darme el antídoto para lo que le hayas dado a Le-chan, o sea para bien o para mal¡YO MISMO TE ARRASTRARE AL INFIERNO!

_El odio pintado en la sonrisa de Ranma no deja duda en Cologne. Ranma no se detendrá en matarla si ella, Shampoo, Mousse, o cualquier amazona le pusiera un dedo encima a él o a cualquiera que él estime. Rápidamente, Cologne saca una píldora, que es el antídoto. Ranma la arrebata de su mano, y la pone en la boca de Leona. Le cierra la boca, su nariz y masajea su cuello para hacer que trague la píldora. Leona despierta tosiendo, Ranma se siente más aliviado, y deja salir un gran suspiro. Voltea hacia las amazonas otra vez._

**Ranma:** Tienen suerte. Si ella hubiese muerto, los hubiera matado aquí mismo. Vámonos de aquí Iori.

_Iori deja a Leona y los dos la ayudan a caminar de vuelta al barco. Dejando atrás a una visiblemente asustada Cologne en el bar._

(------)

_Ranma y sus acompañantes estaban de suerte que Vice y Mature aun se encontraban ahí cuando llegaron al Black Noah, así que les fue permitido subir a bordo. Ranma lleva a Leona a su cuarto, y la ayuda acomodarse._

**Leona:** Dios mío… No puedo creer que hayan drogado mi bebida sin que me diera cuenta.

**Ranma:** Solo agradezco que pudiera ayudarte a tiempo. Si te perdiera…

**Iori (interrumpe):** Si me necesitan, estaré en mi cuarto.

_Iori se levanta y sale del cuarto, dejándolos solos._

**Leona:** Ran-chan. Gracias… Gracias por salvar mi vida.

**Ranma:** Bueno, no diría que salve tu vida… Eso pudo ser solo una píldora para dormir o algo así…

**Leona (sonríe):** Mentiroso…

**Ranma:** Esta bien, era veneno. Solo me alegro que nada te haya pasado. No sabría qué hacer si tú… si tú…

**Leona: **Pues no me paso nada. Así que, sonríe por favor.

_Ranma no le puede negar nada a Leona. La sonrisa sale automáticamente. No una falsa sonrisa, como la que siempre ha cargado durante años en Nerima, sino una como la noche en que la besó por primera vez. Una llena de amor._

**Leona:** Ran-chan, si no es mucha molestia¿podrías pasar la noche conmigo?

_Con ese comentario, Ranma empieza a sudar, se sonroja profundamente, empieza a hablar incoherencias y hace movimientos extraños con su cuerpo. Leona no puede contener su risa._

**Leona (sonríe):** ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a en caso de que necesite ayuda. En caso de que me suceda algo por la cosa esa que Cologne puso en mi bebida.

**Ranma (calmado):** Esta bien. Puedo hacer eso. Siento lo de antes, pero…

_Leona calla a Ranma con un beso en los labios. Después de unos minutos, Ranma rompe el beso._

**Ranma:** Leona, yo…

**Leona:** ¿Qué? No te pongas tan tenso. Yo te amo, y sabes que me amas. Así que no te asustes por ello¿OK?

**Ranma:** Lo siento. Es solo que no quiero que te exaltes mucho. Pudiste haber muerto. Y el hecho de que cada vez que algo así pasa, siempre hay un montón de personas listas para patearme el trasero por ello.

**Leona (pequeña sonrisa):** Bueno, yo no te golpeare por ello. Te lo prometo.

**Ranma: **¿Lo prometes?

**Leona (sonreí):** Lo prometo.

_Leona está a punto de besar a Ranma de nuevo, cuando de repente una persona conocida abre la puerta._

**Ryoga:** ¡¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTOY AHORA¡NO ENCUENTRO EL CAMINO DE VUELTA AL BAR!

**Leona (molesta):** ¿SIEMPRE TIENE QUE HACER ESTO?

**Ranma:** SIP… De otra forma, no sería Ryoga.

(------)

Final Capítulo 19

La próxima vez: Los peladores por fin regresan del bar. Y vaya que son un desastre. Parece que unas vacaciones serán necesarias para que los peleadores puedan recuperarse.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 20¡OLA DE CALOR! Esta es mi Isla en el Sol.

(------)

_Nabiki Tendo. Una mercenaria astuta y cruel. Nabiki se encuentra sentada frente al escritorio en su cuarto y revisa la información que tiene recaudada sobre Ranma, al igual de las que ha obtenido de sus "compañeros" de equipo. La escena de anoche cruza su mente._

_Ya era muy noche y Nabiki aun se encontraba despierta, checando sus ganancias obtenidas de las apuestas que organizó en las peleas del torneo KOF. Ha ganado al menos cinco veces más dinero en pocas peleas de lo que podía sacarle a Ranma en un mes. El teléfono suena. Nabiki contesta y es Akane. Ella empieza a llorar sobre como Ranma ya no la ama. Nabiki le dice calmada que Akane ahora tiene a Shingo, no necesita a Ranma, y pronto él regresará arrastrándose. No tiene a nadie más a quien ir. De ahí, Akane entra en detalle de lo sucedido cuando Ranma entro en la Furia del Gato. Intento atacarla cuando ella quería calmarlo, y como brinco a las piernas de esa piruja de pelo azul que la atacó con un estallido de ki cuando recién llegaron a Nerima. Esto hizo que Nabiki se pusiera tensa. Ranma ES su mejor fuente de ingresos. Si él ya no siente algún vinculo con la familia Tendo, todos sus planes quedarán arruinados. Ya había planeado la vida de Ranma desde el punto en que se casara con Akane. ¡Para nada piensa perderlo ahora! Ella ha invertido mucho en él._

_Nabiki deja de pensar lo de anoche. Ella tiene su información, negativos de su lado femenino, y otros "datos" sobre él. Nabiki los revisa y piensa a sí misma._

**Nabiki (piensa):** Si piensas poder librarte de nosotros Saotome¡PIENSA OTRA VEZ! He gastado mucho tiempo en ti. Tú te CASARAS con mi hermana. Y Yo continuaré obteniendo ganancias de ti. Por ahora, me conformaré en vender tu información, fotos de tu maldición, al igual que información de esta PUTA de la que te has enamorado.

_Nabiki saca un folder. La abre y vemos una foto de Leona en su uniforme militar, parada entre Ralf Jones y Clark Steele. La foto tiene fecha de Octubre del 97. Nabiki revisa la información que tiene sobre la mujer que ha capturado la atención de Ranma._

**NOMBRE: **HEIDERN, LEONA

**LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO:** DESCONOCIDO

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** 10 DE ENERO DE 1978

**COLOR DE CABELLO:** AZUL

**COLOR DE OJOS:** AZULES CON TINTE VERDE

**ALTURA:** 1.76m

**PESO:** 65kg

**TIPO DE SANGRE:** B

**FAMILIARES:** HEIDERN (PADRE ADOPTIVO), TODA FAMILIA DE SANGRE, FALLECIDA

**PASATIEMPO:** NINGUNO

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** VEGETALES

**DEPORTE FAVORITO:** NINGUNO

**MAS VALORABLE:** NADA

**ODIA MAS:** SANGRE

**ESTILO DE PELEA:** ARTES MARCIALES Y TECNICAS DE ASESINATO ESTILO HEIDENR

**NOTAS:** LA HIJA ADOPTIVA DEL COMANDANTE HEIDERN DE LOS IKARI WARRIORS DESDE LOS SEIS AÑOS. FUE HALLADA CAMINANDO POR LA SELVA CUVIERTA DE SANGRE. TIENE POCOS RECUERDOS DE SU PASADO. ES PARTE DEL LINAJE OROCHI. PUEDE ENTRAR A UNA FASE CONOCIDA COMO "LOCURA DE SANGRE." ENCONTRO A UN HOMBRE QUE LA CONOCIA, QUE LLEBABA EL NOMBRE DE "GOENITZ" DURANTE EL TORNEO KOF'96. SE CREE QUE EL HOMBRE MURIO AL COMBATIR CON KUSANAGI, KYO Y YAGAMI, IORI. ES UNA PERSONA MUY RESERVADA, NO LE GUSTA HABLAR MUCHO. TIENE UNA ACTITUD MUY FRIA CON OTRAS PERSONAS. APARTE DE JONES, RALF, STEELE, CLARK Y EL COMANDANTE HEIDERN, NUCNA HABLA CON ALGUIEN MAS. PARECE SIN TEMOR POR FUERA, PERO DIENTE MIEDO POR DENTRO DE QUE PUEDA LASTIMAR A SUS AMIGOS. ODIA VER SANGRE, PERO DURANTE PELEAS SIEMPRE PARECE TERMINAR CUBIERTA EN ELLA.

_Nabiki deja la información de Leona y piensa._

**Nabiki (piensa):** ¡DIOS MIO¡Esta mujer es un demonio¿Cómo pudo Ranma enamorarse de alguien como ella?... Je… Es cierto… Ranma tampoco es humano. Vi lo que sucedió "ese" día. Se convirtió en una bestia. Tiene sentido que Ranma ame a un demonio que probablemente sea muy similar a él. Aun así, Ranma es mi mejor carta y no hay manera en que lo dejare ir. ¡Jamás!

_Alguien toca la puerta de Nabiki._

**Kasumi (voz):** Baja al comedor Nabiki. El desayuno está listo.

**Nabiki (voltea la mirada hacia la puerta):** Bajaré en un minuto.

**Kasumi:** Esta bien. (Camina hacia abajo).

**Nabiki (voltea de nuevo a su escritorio):** Encontrare toda la información que pueda sobre ti y esta "demonio" que amas, Saotome. Deberías darte cuenta que a estas alturas solo eres un títere en mi juego. Nadie engaña al clan Tendo y se sale con la suya. Nadie.

(------)

_Mientras Nabiki contempla lo que le hará a Ranma, un hombre se encuentra parado en el techo de un edificio no muy lejos del Dojo Tendo. Viste un saco estilo militar color azul con una capa pequeña color negro. Su pelo, que es negro de los lados y gris blanco en la parte de arriba con un toque de rubio, nos da a saber de quién se trata._

**Goenitz (piensa):** Y tú, Nabiki Tendo, también eres solo un títere, en un juego de mayor escala. Como tu hermana Akane, eres buena con tus estrategias de ofensiva, pero tu defensa es deficiente. Hay hoyos en tus planes tan grandes que podrías atravesarlos con un camión. Pero no te preocupes. Me comunicare contigo muy pronto para obtener información y guiarte por el camino que quiero que sigas. Pero por ahora, hay cosas más importantes que tengo que atender.

_Y con eso, Goenitz levanta su mano izquierda y un remolino de aire se forma. Desaparece dentro del remolino._

(------)

_Leona despierta de su sueño. Siente una ola de alivio que la cuidó. Ella no tuvo ningún sueño "malo" esa noche desde que comenzó de nuevo el torneo. Lentamente empieza a abrir sus ojos y ve a Ranma dormido en una silla frente a su cama. Está bien dormido. Una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Leona cuando una idea le cruza la mente. Se concentra en las moléculas de agua que hay en el aire alrededor de Ranma. Las empieza a bajar de temperatura. Ranma se convierte en mujer. Contenta de que sus técnicas aun funcionan, ella ahora calienta las moléculas de agua alrededor de Ranma y lo convierte de vuelta en hombre. El empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente._

**Ranma (sonríe):** La próxima vez, pregunta antes de hacer eso.

**Leona (hace una mueca):** No quieres que me salga de práctica en mi entrenamiento¿verdad?

**Ranma (sonríe):** No. Solo no quiero que me uses a mí como tu blanco. ¿OK? Ya cambio demasiadas veces durante el día.

**Leona (sonríe):** Esta bien… "Ranko".

**Ranma:** Ah¿Piensas que eso es chistoso? Yo te mostrare lo que es chistoso. El Truco de las Castañas ¡CAMBIADO¡El Truco definitivo de Cosquillas!

_Ranma empieza a picotear a Leona en el estomago y en las costillas a una velocidad tan rápida que ella no puede detenerlo._

**Leona (riéndose): **¡ESPERA! Eso… Ja. Eso… JA JA JA¡ESO HACE COSQUILLAS¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAA! DETENTE, JA JA ¡POR FAVOR¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

_Ranma se detiene y se para frente a ella con una sonrisa de confianza mientras ella trata de recuperar su aliento._

**Ranma (Sonríe):** ¿Qué pasa? No quieres que me salga de práctica ¿Verdad?

**Leona (Se levanta, y le sonríe):** Chistoso.

(------)

Mientras tanto, Rugal aun se encuentra tirado, boca abajo, en la plataforma del Black Noah. Se la paso ahí toda la noche.

**Rugal:** Alguien… Ayúdenme… No… Siento… Mis piernas…

_Una sombra cubre a Rugal._

**Goenitz:** Honestamente Rugal¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?

**Rugal (levanta la mirada):** ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, o me vas a ayudar?

**Goenitz:** Contéstame primero. ¿Por qué quisiste entrenar en la Furia del Gato?

**Rugal:** El es máximo estilo de combate. Me hare invencible.

**Goenitz:** Si sabes que para que funcione el entrenamiento, tienes que ser menor de diez años ¿verdad? De otra forma solo te estás sometiendo al dolor.

**Rugal: … **¡RAYOS¿Acaso intentas hacerme ver como un idiota al decirme esto?

**Goenitz (sonríe):** No. Tú estás haciendo muy bien ese trabajo por tu cuenta.

(------)

Un camión retacado llega al Black Noah. Cargando los cuerpos emborrachados de todos los peleadores.

**Vice (observa desde la nave):** ¿!QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ!?

**Mature:** Parece que vieron el infierno.

**Terry:** Peor aun. Comimos los "huevos con pepinillos" de Billy que tenía en el bar.

**Billy:** ¡¡¡MIS HUEVOS CON PEPINILLOS NO ESTAN TAN MALOS!!!

**Vice:** ¿Qué le pasa?

**Happosai:** Solo está molesto porque su bar se incendió.

**Vice y Mature:** ¿¡SE INCENDIO!?

**Jubei:** SIP. Aparentemente la toma de corriente que Benimaru utilizo para la máquina de karaoke tenia falsos. El lugar se incendió por un corto circuito.

**Benimaru (borracho):** ♫Tres veces 'hic' te engañe, tres veces…

**Billy (llorando):** ¡¡¡PERDI MI BAR¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Nodoka:** Señoritas. Podrían ayudarnos cargar a las personas que están demasiado… ¿Cómo podría decirlo?

**Terry (interrumpe):** Jarras…

**Nodoka:** Si, como Terry dice "Jarras", para poder subir por sí mismos.

**Vice:** ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA¡YO NO PIENSO CARGAR A YAMAZAKI HASTA SU CUARTO!

**Mature:** No podrías pagarme lo suficiente para hacer eso.

**Rugal (Aparece atrás de ellas, respira profundamente):** Vice… Mature…

**Vice y Mature:** ¡GAH! PENSE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO… Este… Quiero decir… ¡QUE ALIVIO QUE ESTES BIEN!

**Rugal:** ¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenía que ser menor de diez años para que el entrenamiento funcionara?

**Mature:** ¿Acaso se nos olvido decirte ESA parte? Que tontas somos.

**Rugal (Ojo rojo brilla):** ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!

**Mature (da la vuelta, corre):** ¡MIERDA! VICE, CORRE COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO¡PORQUE SI LO ES!

**Vice (corre):** ¡¡¡ESTOY CORRIENDO, ESTOY CORRIENDO!!!

**Rugal (SU ojo brilla más, corre tras ellas, grita):** ¡¡¡CUANDO LAS ALCANCE, NO QUEDARA LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA LLENAR UNA CAJETILLA DE CERILLOS!!!

**Vice: **¡¡¡BBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA¡¡¡ESTO APESTA!!!

_Rugal procede a corretear a Mature y Vice por los muelles ingleses por un par de horas continuas. Un cierto Hakkeshu observa todo desde la banda._

**Iori:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAA!!!

(------)

_Después de que el chaos reino por un rato, Rugal decide que tal vez es hora para un descanso._

**Chizuru: **¿A dónde ahora?

**Rugal:** … ¡¡¡KEY WEST!!!

**Chizuru: **… ¿Por qué?

**Rugal:** Tiene playas soleadas¿qué otra razón necesitas?

(------)

_Una vez hecho puerto, muy pocos peleadores salen del Black Noah para ir a la playa. La mayoría de ellos aun se encuentran muy mal y esperan a que les pase la cruda._

**Ranko:** ¡Wow¡Este lugar es bellísimo!

**Vice y Mature:** ¡ACK¿DE DONDE SALISTE?

**Iori (toma a 'Ranko' del cuello de su camisa):** ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO?

**Ranko (susurra):** Muy sencillo. La playa equivale a agua, y mucha. Es mejor que sea mujer desde ahora para no cambiar mientras alguien observa.

_Iori quiere matar a Ranma, pero decide no hacer caso a esto. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Como alejarse de Vice por ejemplo._

**Vice (se le pega a Iori, sus ojos se convierten en corazoncitos): **¡IORI-SAMA!

**Iori:** Argh…

**Nodoka:** Mi sobrino es tan varonil.

_Iori, Ranma y Leona ruedan sus ojos hacia atrás al escuchar esto._

**Mature:** ¡QUIERES PARAR ESTA LOCURA¡EL NOS ASESINO!

**Vice: **¿Y?

**Mature:** ¡ES UN PENDEJO!

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Mature:** ¡ES UN MONSTRUO SANGRIENTO!

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Mature:** ¡MATA PEQUEÑOS ANIMALES SOLO POR DIVERSION!

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Mature:** ¡NO SABE VESTIR¡HA USADO EL MISMO MALDITO TRAJE POR TRES AÑOS CONSECUTIVOS!

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Iori (se queja):** Claro, vamos todos a burlarnos de mí.

_Mientras todo esto sucede, un cierto pervertido se trepa en Ranko._

**Happosai (frota su cara en los pechos de Ranko):** ¡RANMA, no debiste molestarte!

**Ranko:** ¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡DEJEME EN PAZ MALDITO VIEJO LIBIDINOSO¡¡¡RUGIDO DEL LEON OROCHI!!!

**Leona:** ¡SUELTELA, MENDIGO PERVERTIDO¡MIZU-KEN!

**Happosai (sale volando):** ¡NO ES JUSTO¡NO ES JUSTO!

**Ranko:** Como odio a ese anciano.

_Chizuru empieza a colocar pergaminos espirituales sobre Ranko._

**Ranko: … **¿Qué está haciendo?

**Chizuru:** Resguardando las malas vibras que salen de ti.

**Ranko:** EN VERDAD, empiezo a perder la paciencia. Así que, por favor, deténgase.

**Iori:** ¿Tú estás perdiendo la paciencia¡YO TENGO A UNA VIBORA ENAMORADA AQUÍ QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!

**Vice:** ¿Por qué negarlo Iori-sama? Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

**Iori:** Por cierto, si te mate a ti y a Mature¿Verdad?

**Vice:** Si. Pero yo te perdono.

**Mature (enojada):** ¡¡¡VICE!!!

**Ranko:** Este día no puede ponerse peor.

**Kuno (corriendo hacia Ranko con un ramo de rosas):** ¡CABELLOS DE FUEGO!

**Ranko:** … ¡¡¡MATENME YA!!!

**Chizuru (sostiene una katana ceremonial):** Con mucho placer.

**Nodoka (saca la katana Saotome):** No lo creo.

(------)

_Después de que Chizuru y Nodoka hacen a un lado sus diferencias, Ranko decide acostarse en la playa mientras platica con Leona._

**Leona:** ¿Ran-chan?

**Ranko:** Dime.

**Leona:** ¿Por qué no te conviertes en hombre? Sé que dijiste que era por si te mojabas, pero ni siquiera vas a entrar al agua.

**Ranko:** Pensaba meterme… Hasta que me dio asco lo que flotaba ahí.

**Leona:** ¿Qué fue lo que te dio asco?

_Ranko apunta hacia el mar y vemos a Kyo portando un chaleco flotador y a Kuno en un salvavidas._

**Kuno y Kyo:** ¡ENTRA MI DIOSA PELIROJA, EL AGUA ESTA AGRADABLE! (se miran entre sí). ¡QUE¡ELLA ES MI DIOSA PELIROJA¡DEJALA EN PAZ, ASECHADOR DE DONCELLAS INOCENTES!

_Ambos idiotas empiezan a pelear entre sí. Leona pone su atención de vuelta en Ranko._

**Leona:** Veo a que te refieres.

**Ranko:** Así es.

_Iori pasa corriendo._

**Iori (corriendo):** ¡¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!!

**Vice (corre tras Iori):** ¡IORI-SAMA¡REGRESA!

**Mature (corre tras Vice):** ¡CON UN DEMONIO VICE, DETENTE!

**Ranko (da consejo burlesco):** IORI¡DEBES DOBLAR MAS LAS RODILLAS CUANDO REALICES EL ATAQUE SECRETO DEL TIGRE CAIDO!

**Iori (a lo lejos):** ¡CALLATE!

_Mientras Iori, Vice y Mature desaparecen en el horizonte, Ranko voltea a ver a Leona._

**Ranko:** ¿Sabes qué, Le-chan?

**Leona:** ¿Qué?

**Ranko:** Mientras más cambian las cosas, mas se quedan igual.

**Leona (sonríe):** Tal vez para ti, pero desde que yo te conocí, mi vida ha dado un giro completo. Claro que no me incomoda.

**Ranko (sorprendida):** ¿Quieres decir que en verdad no estás molesta por ello?

**Leona:** ¿Por qué lo estaría? Me he divertido tanto en estos últimos meses. En verdad es la primera vez en mi vida que me divierto. Te lo agradezco.

**Ranko:** Claro. Cuando sea… ¿Sabes?

**Leona:** ¿Qué?

**Ranko:** Desde que te conocí, mi vida ha empezado a tener sentido. También me la he pasado bien.

**Leona:** Estoy contenta de poder ayudar… Pero, debería ser, que nos hemos ayudado los dos.

**Ranko:** Así lo creo.

**Leona: **Oye Ran-chan.

**Ranko:** ¿Eh?

**Leona:** Gracias de nuevo.

_Una sonrisa atraviesa el rostro de Ranko cuando ve a Leona en verdad alegre. Este día no parece ponerse mal._

(------)

_Nabiki por fin ha terminado de leer por completo toda la información que tiene. No le agradan los patrones que se están formando cuando compara las vidas de Leona y Ranma. Estos dos se han enfrentado a todo, se han convertido en un peligro, conocen lo que es tener la vida difícil y siempre regresan buscando mas. Para Nabiki solo significa una cosa._

**Nabiki:** Demasiado compatibles. Se parecen mucho. Sus personalidades están anotadas como distintas, pero sus vidas… Hay mucho en común entre esos dos. Ranma puede que en verdad la ame. (Tiembla). ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO¡No puede abandonar a mi hermana!Lo necesito en esta familia, si no todos mis planes serán para nada. Ha sido mi inversión primordial por los últimos dos años. Si se me escapa ahora, habré fallado. ¡Y YO NO FALLO! Te tendré de nuevo en mis garras Saotome. Eres muy importante para mis planes. Sacare a esta 'Leona' del camino y te tendré de nuevo atrapado. Porque nadie se escapa de las manos de 'La Reina de Hielo" de Nerima. NADIE…

(------)

Final Capítulo 20

Próximo capítulo: Han pasado un par de semanas y el Torneo ya está de regreso en Japón. ¿Como lograra Nerima sobrevivir al duelo de Ranma vs Hyoga? Y… ¿Para quién está trabajando Nabiki?


	21. Chapter 21

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 21: Nerima… De regreso a la Locura.

(------)

_Han pasado ya varios meses desde que Ranma descubrió que él es el Décimo Hakkeshu. En el transcurso ha hecho nuevos amigos y enemigos, ha encontrado el amor, una nueva familia y ha descubierto que tiene más poder del que nunca se había imaginado. Y eso lo asusta. No conoce los límites de ese poder, y tiene miedo de las consecuencias que pudiesen pasar y traspasa esos límites._

_Ranma se encuentra parado en la orilla de la plataforma del Black Noah, mirando hacia tierra firme mientras piensa a sí mismo. Recuerda lo que Chizuru le dijo. Tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier señal que indicara que Rugal intenta algo raro. Pues Rugal es la "Fuerza Maligna" que Chizuru ha sentido últimamente. Pero Ranma no piensa lo mismo. Claro que el tipo es malo, pero no tiene un verdadero poder que lo respalde. Ranma sabe esto porque, las pocas veces que ha visto a Rugal, ha 'leído' su aura. Es muy interesante para Ranma, pero no tiene idea de que significa. Constantemente hay aumentos y declinaciones en su aura, y hay un toque del Poder Orochi que sale de vez en cuando. Puede definir que Rugal en definitiva no es uno de los Diez Hakkeshu ni del linaje Orochi, pero por alguna razón extraña, tiene el Poder de Orochi dentro de él. Llevo esta información a Chizuru. Solo agito un dedo hacia Ranma y dijo que Rugal es la amenaza principal aquí, y que deben tener cuidado. Ranma no tiene dudas de que Rugal es una persona peligrosa, pero aun así… Ranma siente que Rugal no es la "Fuerza Maligna" que Chizuru ha sentido._

_No tiene idea de que tanta razón tiene…_

(------)

_Leopold Goenitz, uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales del Orochi; también conocido con el título de 'Kamikaze no Goniezuu' o 'Goenitz el Viento Divino' se encuentra parado en un edificio en el muelle de Tokio. Puede ver al Black Noah a lo lejos. Se permite una sonrisa. Durante el torneo, ha podido reunir la energía suficiente para llenar 26 cristales amatistas 'aumentados' hasta el tope. Ahora cuenta con la mitad de la energía necesaria para despertar el 'cuerpo original' de Orochi y liberar totalmente el 'Fragmento de Espíritu de Orochi'. Goenitz piensa a sí mismo por un momento._

**Goenitz (piensa):** Si… Todo marcha sobre ruedas. Rugal tuvo razón esta vez. Este torneo fue una buena idea para recolectar energía. Ya casi tengo lo necesario para comenzar con el 'Despertar'. Aun así… Me pregunto ¿cómo le estará yendo al Décimo Hakkeshu?…

_Goenitz observa como el Black Noah se acerca más a la orilla. Manda su aura fuera para localizar al Décimo Hakkeshu. A los pocos segundos puede ver su aura, se permite de nuevo sonreír. El Décimo Hakkeshu se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero su poder aun se encuentra sellado, el cual le impide llegar a su máximo potencial. Goenitz no esta seguro cual es el sello, pero no le da mucha importancia. Con toda la energía que esta reuniendo, podrá romper cualquier cosa que este resguardando el verdadero poder del Décimo Hakkeshu. Los ojos de Goenitz se agrandan de repente. Siente que alguien en el barco esta 'analizando' su aura. No pierde mas el tiempo. Levanta su mano izquierda y desaparece en un ventisco._

(------)

_Ranma camina por toda la cubierta del barco, pero eventualmente termina regresando a la orilla de la plataforma. Vuelve a mirar hacia tierra firme. Sabe que es su tierra natal. Aun así no siente felicidad de haber regresado. Solo significa más locuras. Ranma se encuentra en un pensamiento tan profundo que no se da cuenta que alguien se acerca sigilosamente a él._

**Iori: **Hey.

**Ranma (sorprendido):** Que… Oh. Hola Iori.

**Iori (entre ceja):** ¿Eso es todo? Te vez agotado Ranma. ¿Qué te pasa?

**Ranma (sacude su cabeza):** No lo sé. Últimamente me siento tan cansado. Cansado de todas las locuras en mi vida. Y este torneo… Es divertido, pero el tener a varios de mis 'amigos' de Nerima en verdad le quita la alegría. Y ahora estamos regresando a ese lugar para continuar el torneo. Hum… No estoy seguro cuanto más pueda aguantar.

**Iori (confundido):** ¿Cuanto más puedas aguantar?

**Ranma: ¿**Recuerdas lo que paso en el bar de Billy? (Iori asienta). Tú viste como me puse. Claro, las amazonas se merecían la forma en que las traté, pero… Fui YO quien actuó de esa forma. Me he vuelto más violento últimamente. Tengo miedo Iori. Miedo en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

_Iori solo mira a Ranma y le da una bofetada. Luego lo mira en los ojos._

**Iori:** Escúchame Ranma. No deberías asustarte en lo que te estás convirtiendo. No te estás convirtiendo en Orochi. Si hay algo diferente, ¡es porque te has armado de agallas! Tienes orgullo, y ya no estás dispuesto a tolerar sus pendejadas. Y eso significa que perderás la paciencia que les tienes más pronto. Así que relájate y déjate llevar por tu libertad.

**Ranma:** … Wow… Eso tiene mucho sentido.

**Iori:** Hey, intento ayudarte. Yo me preocupo por mi familia, y tú eres parte de ella.

**Ranma:** Si, creo que lo soy… ¡¿Qué?!

_Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan cuando observa hacia la orilla. En verdad empieza a temblar de miedo de lo que está 'viendo'. Iori agarra el hombro de Ranma y lo sacude un poco._

**Iori (tenso):** ¡RANMA! ¿Qué SUCEDE?

_Ranma observa hacia la playa que se acerca por un momento. Luego rompe su mirada._

**Ranma:** Ya no está.

**Iori (confundido):** ¿De qué hablas?

**Ranma:** Lo sentí. Sentí lo que puede ser la "Fuerza Maligna" de la que nos habló Chizuru. Pero desapareció.

**Iori:** Bueno… Entonces esperaremos a que aparezca de nuevo, y le daremos su merecido.

**Ranma:** No Iori. No es tan sencillo. Esta aura era compleja en sus patrones y tenía mucha energía. No solo eso, el poder era de Orochi.

**Iori:** … ¿Alguien más con el poder de Orochi?

**Ranma (asienta):** Eso pienso…

(------)

_El equipo Categoría Libre baja del barco. Hay cámaras de televisión por todos lados. Después de escuchar los anuncios para las próximas peleas, el equipo se encuentra en un pequeño shock. No participarán en ninguna pelea mientras se encuentren en Japón. Los tres deciden dejar a un lado el torneo y regresar a casa de Nodoka para entrenar un poco en el jardín. Mientras todos se mueven a través de una kata que es parte de la secta Yagami de Korobutsu, Ranma le pregunta a Iori sobre lo que sucedió antes._

**Ranma:** ¿Iori?

**Iori:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ranma:** ¿Le comentaste a Chizuru sobre lo que sentí?

**Iori (asienta):** Si lo hice. Pero no me quiso creer. Dice que solo estas imaginando cosas y que Rugal es la persona responsable de todo esto… O que tal vez eres tú…

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Esa tonta sacerdotisa…

**Leona (confundida):** Ranma, ¿Qué sucede?

**Ranma (detiene su kata):** Mientras estaba parado en la plataforma del Black Noah, platicando con Iori, sentí un aura. Uno muy poderoso. Uno de Poder Orochi.

_Leona también detiene su kata. Iori se detiene para concentrarse en ellos dos._

**Ranma:** Honestamente pienso que esta es la "Fuerza Maligna" de la cual Chizuru nos ha hablado mucho. Lo que me asusta es que esta aura tiene MUCHO poder detrás de ella. Suficiente como para estar al rango de los Hakkeshu.

**Iori:** Es imposible que sea el aura de un Hakkeshu. Conocemos a todos los que conformas los diez Hakkeshu. Nosotros somos tres de ellos. Y en verdad pienso que no hay nadie más con el Poder de Orochi. Los demás Hakkeshu también se encuentran en el torneo. Excepto por… (Sus ojos se agrandan). Naw. No puede ser él. Murió en el torneo del '96.

**Leona (se agrandan sus ojos):** No te refieres a…

**Iori:** Así es… Goenitz…

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Quién es este 'Goenitz'?

**Leona:** Ran-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté, de que hubo una persona que arruino mi vida al despertar el poder de Orochi que hay dentro de mí?

**Ranma (entiende):** Goenitz fue esa persona ¿verdad?

**Leona (asienta):** Si… El es uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Orochi.

**Iori:** Pero como acabo de mencionar. No puede ser él. Esta muerto.

**Ranma:** ¿Estás seguro?

**Iori:** Por supuesto. Kyo y yo le dimos una paliza en el '96 y Chizuru lo sello.

**Ranma:** ¿Y cómo lo sello?

**Iori:** Después de que Kyo y yo lo vencimos, Goenitz estaba muy lastimado. Luego Chizuru empezó a realizar varios conjuros y el viento empezó a soplar. Nos maldijo mientras desaparecía dentro de esos ventiscos.

**Leona:** Espero que no sea él. Lo odio. Espero que ese bastardo se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

**Iori: **Vaya… Que lenguaje…

**Leona:** ¡NO TE BURLES! Por culpa de ese… ESE MONSTRUO, yo mate… yo mate…

_Leona no puede continuar. Observa sus manos. Por mucho tiempo han estado manchadas con la sangre de inocentes que ella acribillo cuando Goenitz la hizo entrar en la Locura de Sangre. Cae a sus rodillas, aun viendo sus manos. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la muerte y destrucción que ella causó con esas dos manos. En lo profundo de su conciencia piensa que tan irónico es esto. Ella llora en sus manos como si fuera una forma de poder lavar las manchas de muerte que la marcan. Siente que algo la envuelve. Son los brazos de Ranma._

**Ranma:** Vamos adentro, Le-chan. Hay que limpiarte.

_Ranma ayuda a Leona a levantarse, y la lleva dentro de la casa. Iori solo se queda afuera, viendo al cielo. Todo mientras piensa._

**Iori (piensa):** Goenitz… Si en verdad eres tú… Prepárate. Yo mataré a Kyo Kusanagi, pero… parece que tendré que desviarme del camino un poco para encargarme de tu patético trasero. Si no eres tú, agradece que te estés pudriendo en el infierno.

(------)

_El Dojo Tendo. De todas partes de Japón la gente ha llegado hasta aquí para poder presenciar las peleas. Nabiki escanea la audiencia, organizando apuestas en las peleas. El Equipo Shingi Trioca contra El Equipo Alianza de Nerima. La pelea ya tiene un poco que comenzó. Hasta el momento, del Equipo Shingi Trioca, Chizuru ha sido derrotada y es el turno de Saishu Kusanagi. Del lado del Equipo Alianza de Nerima, Tanto Cologne como Ukyo Kuonji han sido derrotadas y ahora solo queda Pantimedias Taro. Personalmente, Nabiki desea que Pantimedias gane. Si lo logra, Nabiki lograra ganar 1'803,936 Yens. Si pierde, Nabiki perderá 43,605 Yens._

**Saishu:** No pareces ser una gran amenaza, niño.

**Pantimedias:** Lo que sea. Prepárate a caer, anciano.

**Saishu:** ¿ANCIANO?

**Pantimedias (sonríe):** Así es, Ju ju.

**Saishu:** ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE BURLES DE MI! ¡¡¡EXORCISM OF ONE HUNDRED EIGHT BLOWS!!!

_Saishu lanza un estallido de Magatama hacia delante. La técnica en sí es muy similar al Dark Trust de Iori, solo que las flamas son color naranja en vez de púrpura. Pantimedias no tiene problemas brincar sobre el ataque y lanza una liga de pantimedia hacia Saishu. La liga se amarra del brazo izquierdo de Saishu y Pantimedias lo jala hacia el aire y lo azota contra el suelo varias, varias, VARIAS veces._

**Pantimedias:** ¡Ju ju! Eso fue muy fácil. ¿Ya tuviste suficiente viejo estúpido?

**Saishu (se levanta):** ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! ¡¡¡HEAVENLY GIFT OF FOUR HUNDRED ONE AND SEVEN BLOWS!!!

_Pantimedias es sorprendido por la rapidez en que Saishu brinca hacia él. Saishu golpea a Pantimedias en el hígado y lo lanza hacia atrás cubierto en flamas naranjas, debido al impulso del golpe._

**Saishu:** ¡SOY EL MEJOR! ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAA!!!

**Pantimedias (se sostiene del estomago):** Grr…

_No queriendo perder dinero, Nabiki decide ayudar._

**Nabiki (grita):** ¡IDIOTA! ¡¡¡UTILIZA EL ESTANQUE!!!

**Saishu (confundido):** ¿El estanque? ¿Y de que le servirá eso?

_Pantimedias corre hacia el estanque y se lanza a ella. Saishu se queda viendo, preguntándose que demonios trama ese muchacho. De repente una ENORME criatura con la cabeza de un toro, el cuerpo de un pie grande, alas de grulla, tentáculos de un pulpo y una anguila como cola sale del pequeño estanque. La mayoría de los aficionados tratan de huir, pero hay tanta gente, y solo una puerta. Así que muchos forzosamente se quedan._

**Saishu (asustado):** ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!?!?!

_Pantimedias-Mino tauro se pone frente a Saishu y se ríe._

**Pantimedias-Mino Tauro: **JU JU JU JU JU JU…

**Saishu: … **¡¡¡FLAME PADOGA!!!

_Saishu lanza un golpe con la mano cubierta de flamas, pero Pantimedias-Mino Tauro atrapa el golpe, le aplasta la mano y lo manda a volar hasta la próxima ciudad._

**Saishu (mientras sale volando):** ¡¡¡AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

_Pantimedias-Mino Tauro deja salir una pesada risa por su victoria. Nodoka se acerca caminando hacia Pantimedias mientras desvaina su katana._

**Nodoka:** Así que… ¿No puedes derrotar a nadie a menos que cambies a tu forma hechizada? Tú no eres un guerrero. Eres un cobarde. Y yo seré quien te detenga.

**Pantimedias-Mino Tauro (se truena los dedos):** JU JU, JU JU, JU JU, JU JU…

**Nodoka:** ¡Y también detendré esa HORRIBLE RISA!

_Pantimedias-Mino Tauro se queda en shock. Nadie JAMAS se ha atrevido a burlarse de su horrible risa. Su nombre, si, ¡PERO NO SU RISA! Esto lo hace enfurecer bastante. Lanza su puño derecho hacia Nodoka, solo que esta falla y es recibida con una tajada en la parte trasera. El se sostiene la mano, gritando de dolor mientras trata de cubrir la herida. Esta distracción es todo el tiempo que Nodoka necesita. Guarda su katana, junta sus manos y reúne __una Magatama de Orochi. La bola de fuego en sus manos empieza a brillar más. Luego la libera hacia la bestia tonta._

**Nodoka (lanza flamas hacia enfrente):** ¡¡¡EIGHT WINE GOBLETS!!!

_El resultado es una técnica similar al Drunken Grail Gasher de Iori, solo que la flama es más brillante, que uno apenas si puede verlo, y tiene un tono más blanco que púrpura. Da en el blanco y Pantimedias se queda inmóvil por causa de las flamas._

**Nodoka:** ¡Terminare esto ahora!

_Nodoka toma la cubierta de su katana con una mano, y el mango de la katana con la otra. La Magatama de Orochi empieza a cubrir ambos objetos ya que Nodoka empieza a transferir su Magatama a ellas. Luego, ella misma se empieza a cubrir de Magatama. Pantimedias-Mino Tauro solo puede observar en horror, ya que no puede moverse. Finalmente, ella ataca._

**Nodoka (mientras desvaina su katana):** ¡¡¡VENGEANCE OF EIGHT GODS!!!

_Nodoka apunta su katana hacia Pantimedias y esta lanza un rayo de Magatama de Orochi que hace ver el Serpent Wave del Clan Kusanagi manso en comparación. El estallido conecta con Pantimedias directamente, conectando ocho golpes. No puede aguantar más el dolor queda inconsciente. Se queda parado por un momento, sus brazos colgando a los lados. De repente cae hacia atrás produciendo un tremendo sonido al tocar el suelo. Nodoka envaina su katana, se acomoda su kimono y sostiene su mano izquierda al lado de su cara._

**Nodoka:** La batalla ha sido ganada. Pero abra más.

_Todos se quedan perplejos. Se quedan sin palabras por la complejidad de la pelea. Luego empiezan a echar porras, cantando el nombre de Nodoka. Esta fue la mejor pelea que han presenciado desde que se enfrentaron el Equipo Categoría Libre contra el Equipo Nueva Cara. Además, todos aquellos que apostaron al Equipo Shingi Trioca en esta pelea obtienen una gran ganancia. Nabiki se agarra los lados de su cabeza. No puede creer que Nodoka tenga tanto poder. La manera en que las cosas se le han estado escapando por todos lados la hacer querer gritar. Además, acaba de perder 43,605 Yens por la falta de información._

(------)

_De vuelta a la casa de Nodoka, específicamente la cocina, Ranma le ofrece a Leona una taza de té verde. Leona le da las gracias y empieza a tomar el té. Ranma no puede dejar de ver la forma en que Leona sostiene la taza, parece una niña. Esto hace a Ranma sonreír por la inocencia que este gesto muestra, pero también le da tristeza, sabiendo que una persona tan malvada haya tenido un efecto tan negativo en ella. No aguanta más el silencio, así que decide romperlo._

**Ranma:** Le-chan, ¿Estás segura que estarás bien?

**Leona:** Estaré bien. En verdad. Es solo que… Algunas veces, recordar el pasado duele. Duele mucho…

**Ranma:** Esta bien. Si necesitas un hombro donde llorar, aquí estaré.

_Leona agarra a Ranma con un fuerte abrazo, literalmente enterrando su cara en su cuello. Para ella, Ranma se ha convertido en su soporte de vida. Es la primera persona en ver más allá del horror que ha vivido, los que ha cometido y en la que se ha convertido; ver a la niña que se encuentra asustada, perdida, que solo quiere ser amada por alguien. Ranma la abraza también. Deja que Leona llore en su cuello. Pero sabe ahora que sus lágrimas no son de tristeza, pero de alegría. Se sienten cálidas. Iori se encuentra parado en la puerta de la cocina. Asienta con la cabeza y una sonrisa cruza sus labios. Luego se da la vuelta y regresa al jardín._

(------)

_Una vez afuera, Iori vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo. Se está haciendo tarde. Aun cuando el Sol se encuentra en el cielo, la Luna ya es visible. Y es una luna creciente. La sonrisa en los labios de Iori se separa para dejar ver sus dientes. Ve esto como una señal. Que el Clan Yagami (luna creciente) finalmente está ascendiendo hacia la gracia, mientras el Clan Kusanagi (el Sol) está descendiendo. Pero no puede evitar sentir que esto puede significar otra cosa. También puede significar que Ranma ha sido lo mejor que le ha sucedido en su agria, llena de odio y tormentosa vida; y que Ranma es quien en verdad está llevando al Clan Yagami hacia la gloria. Después de todo, Ranma no carga nada de las amarguras que otros miembros del clan han llevado, en verdad es una persona muy agradable, y es el mejor oponente que Iori ha enfrentado. El es en verdad la luz de esperanza en la obscuridad que ha sido la historia del Clan Yagami. Iori cubre su rostro con su mano derecha y se inclina un poco hacia enfrente. Un pequeño carcajeo sale de él. Luego levanta su cabeza un poco y el pequeño carcajeo se convierte en una leve risa mientras su mano se mueve y cubre sus ojos. Luego se levanta y su cabeza la hace hacia atrás, su mano derecha la sostiene de un lado mientras una gran carcajada sale de su boca._

(------)

_Nabiki se encuentra en su cuarto. No puede creer lo que acaba de presenciar. Ha perdido mucho dinero, todo gracias a Nodoka. La maldice mientras revisa sus archivos, buscando unos negativos de Ranko. Piensa que muchos de los fans de KOF querrán tener fotos comprometedoras de la 'hermana' de Iori, y Nabiki esta más que contenta de darles lo que buscan. Mientras revisas las fotos que considera las mejores, Kasumi toca su puerta._

**Kasumi (afuera del cuarto):** ¿Nabiki?

**Nabiki:** ¿Qué pasa Kasumi? Estoy muy ocupada.

**Kasumi:** Alguien te busca en la entrada. Dice que tiene una propuesta de negocio para ti.

**Nabiki (piensa por un momento antes de contestar):** Dile que espere en la sala. Ahorita bajo.

**Kasumi:** Esta bien.

_Kasumi baja para atender al invitado mientras Nabiki guarda sus archivos y negativos de Ranma. Baja a la sala y ve a Kasumi sirviendo té a un Gaijin. Es un hombre muy peculiar. Viste un saco militar color azul obscuro con unas hombreras de piel color negro, pantalón azul, y botas de piel negras. Lo que llama mas la atención de él es su cabello. Es negro de los lados, pero blanco y gris con puntas rubias en la parte superior. El hombre voltea hacia Nabiki cuando entra a la sala._

**Hombre:** ¿Nabiki Tendo me imagino?

**Nabiki (levanta su ceja izquierda):** ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

**Hombre:** Solo una persona cualquiera, que busca información y lugares.

**Nabiki:** Informaciones no hay problema, Lugares, podría ayudarle. Pero le sugiero que utilice un mapa. Mis servicios NO SON baratos.

**Hombre (sonríe):** Ya estoy enterado.

_El hombre pone una bolsa de dinero en la mesa. Nabiki la levanta, cuenta y casi se desmaya. El tipo le acaba de dar 500,000 Yens. Mas que suficiente para reponer sus pérdidas, hasta con creces._

**Nabiki:** ¿Y qué es lo que le gustaría saber?

**Hombre:** Busco información sobre un inquilino que una vez tuvieron aquí. Un chico llamado Ranma Saotome.

**Nabiki:** ¿Y qué busca de él?

**Hombre:** Quiero TODA la información que tenga sobre él. ¡No deja NADA FUERA! Eso incluye, detalles de sus peleas, su HECHIZO (las quijadas de Nabiki y Kasumi caen al suelo), y todo de lo que es capaz de hacer hoy en día. Si no le molesta por supuesto.

**Nabiki (sorprendida):** Y como supo…

**Hombre (interrumpe):** ¿De su hechizo? Fácil. He estado vigilando a Ranma por un tiempo. Conozco ciertos 'aspectos' de su vida. Pero no toda. Estoy seguro que usted tiene una gran cantidad de información que seguro me será de gran utilidad.

**Nabiki:** Por supuesto. Pero… Le costará un poco más de…

_Los ojos de Nabiki se agrandan cuando el hombre deja caer otros 500,000 Yens en la mesa._

**Hombre (hace mueca):** ¿Con eso será suficiente?

_Nabiki asienta como una tonta y corre a su habitación para tomar TODO lo que tenga sobre Ranma. Kasumi solo se le queda viendo al señor. No le agrada que sepa el secreto más grande de Ranma-kun. Tampoco le agrada como está manipulando a su hermana tan fácilmente. Mientras lo observa, trata de recordar algunas de las enseñanzas de su padre. Específicamente, como leer el aura de una persona. Trata de enfocarse en esa parte de su vida, pero no logra obtener nada. Esto puede significar tres cosas. Esta tan fuera de práctica que ya no puede hacerlo (lo cual duda), que el hombre está muy tranquilo y no hay ninguna aura saliendo de él en este momento, o el tipo esta tan avanzado en las artes marciales, que sabe como esconder su fuerza de aquellos que son mas débiles. Reza en silencio que no sea la última opción. A Kasumi no le gusta pensar en nada malo que le pueda pasar a su amigo Ranma. Ha sido una gran fuente de entusiasmo desde que llego a su aburrida vida, y ha sido un buen amigo que siempre la escucha. Decide intentar algo más directo para conocer más a la persona que está sentado frente a ella._

**Kasumi:** ¿Le gustaría algo más de tomar o de comer?

**Hombre:** No gracias. Con el té es suficiente, no tengo hambre.

_Kasumi casi se molesta, pero no lo hace. Se ha vuelto muy buena en esconder y suprimir su enojo. Lo ha tenido durante muchos años, desde que su madre Kimiko murió. Decide que la rutina de 'Buen anfitrión' debe funcionar._

**Kasumi:** Bueno, ¿Hay algo mas en que le pueda servir Sr…?

**Hombre:** Mi nombre es Leopold.

**Kasumi (piensa):** Leopold… Es un nombre interesante…

(------)

_Hay un joven caminando por las calles de Nerima. Un joven buscando venganza en aquel que culpa por todo lo malo que le ha pasado. Un joven con el nombre de Ryoga Hibiki, también conocido como P-Chan. Se da cuenta que nunca tendrá a Akane. Recuerda las lágrimas y el discurso de unas noches atrás mientras continúa su caminata._

---COMIENZA RECUERDO---

_A bordo del Black Noah…_

**Akane (sosteniendo a P-Chan):** P-Chan, ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE RANMA ES MIO! Se en lo que se ha convertido, y que tengo a Shingo… ¡PERO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡EL ES MIO! ¡ME PERTENECE DESDE EL PRIMER DIA EN QUE LLEGO A NERIMA! ¡COMO SE ATREVE A ATACARME MIENTRAS SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO DE LA FURIA DEL GATO! ¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡SI ESTUBIERA AQUÍ, LE DARIA SU MERECIDO! Pero aun así… ¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE RYOGA!!!

**P-Chan: **¿Qwii?

**Akane: **¡ASI ES! Porque fue él quien convirtió a Ranma en un demonio. TODO es culpa suya. ¡NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ME CULPEN A MI! ¡NO HAY RAZON PARA QUE ME ODIE! ¡MALDITO RANMA! ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA Y DE RYOGA!

---TERMINA RECUERDO---

_Ryoga observa a sus alrededores. Sabe que Ranma debe estar por ahí cerca… Pero… Ryoga no recuerda haber visto camellos por la casa de Nodoka anteriormente…_

**Ryoga:** … ¿Dónde DIABLOS ME ENCUENTRO AHORA? ¡MALDITO RANMA! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡¡¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE MATARE SAOTOME!!!

(------)

Fin Capítulo 21

La próxima vez: Ryoga comienza su viaje para encontrar y matar a Ranma. Kasumi y Nabiki conocen un poco mas a Leopold y su razón para contratar a Nabiki. Soun se encuentra con un familiar, con quien no ha hablado en años, en la tumba de su esposa. Y Ranma entrena un poco mas.


	22. Chapter 22

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 22: Un secreto de los Tendo…

(------)

_Es muy temprano por la mañana en el Dojo Tendo. El Sol aún no ha salido, y la Luna creciente parece nadar en el cielo obscuro entre las estrellas. Kasumi se levanta, pero no para empezar sus quehaceres como de costumbre. Se dirige al dojo. Va hasta la esquina más lejana del lado derecho. Empieza a golpear ligeramente el piso de madera con sus nudillos. Una vez que escucha que uno de los paneles hace un ruido diferente a los demás, sabe que este es el correcto. Coloca sus manos en cada extremo del panel y lo levanta. Luego sumerge sus manos a la obscuridad que está por debajo, y siente los alrededores. Finalmente toca lo que está buscando y da un suspiro de alivio y empieza a sacarlo de su escondite. Es un cofre largo y delgado, muy simple en su diseño pero detallado. Definitivamente tiene un par de siglos de antigüedad. Está hecho de madera de cerezo y está pintado de color verde pino obscuro. Hay una pequeña gema ámbar en el centro de la tapa, que actúa como un candado. Kasumi sostiene la caja y la observa por mucho tiempo. Deja la caja a un lado y coloca el panel de vuelta en su lugar. Regresa corriendo a su casa sin hacer ruido. Logra llegar a su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro al entrar. Deja la caja en la cama y cierra las cortinas de su ventana. Mientras camina hacia su cama, se sienta y sostiene la caja, piensa en lo que les dijo el tal "Leopold" a ella y a Nabiki la noche anterior._

---COMIENZA RECUERDO---

_Kasumi se encuentra sentada en el mismo cuarto, mirando fijamente al hombre que se hace llamar 'Leopold'. La presencia de esta persona le da escalofríos. No le agrada para nada. Comúnmente, ella ignora los malos pensamientos que tiene de los demás, pero por primera vez, siente que no debe bajar la guardia con esta persona. Nabiki finalmente baja de su habitación con un montón de archivos y fotos. Deja todo sobre la mesa frente a Leopold._

**Nabiki:** ¿Qué le parece Señor…?

**Leopold:** Mi nombre es Leopold. Bien, déjeme ver.

_Leopold toma una foto que esta encima de todo el montón de "información". Es una foto de Ranma convertido en mujer, dormido de costado y su camisa semi abierta. Leopold deja salir un silbido gustoso. Este acto causa asco a Kasumi, pero hace sonreír a Nabiki. Al fin y al cabo, para ella, un cliente satisfecho es alguien a quien le puede sacar BASTANTE dinero. Leopold deja la foto. Levanta el folder con los datos de Ranma con su mano izquierda, y se rasca su barba con la mano derecha mientras lee._

**NOMBRE:** Ranma Saotome.  
**LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO:** Japón.  
**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:** Julio 05, 1981.  
**CABELLO:** Negro (hombre), Rojo (mujer).  
**OJOS:** Azules.  
**ALTURA:** 1.79m (hombre), 1.69m (mujer).  
**PESO:** 69 kg (hombre), 59 kg (mujer).  
**SANGRE:** Tipo A  
**PASATIEMPOS:** Artes Marciales, entrenar y comer.  
**PLATILLO FAVORITO:** Okonomiyaki.  
**DEPORTE FAVORITO:** Todos.  
**MÁS VALIOSO:** Leona.

**Leopold: **Hm hm hm hm… Vaya vaya… Esto SI que es interesante…

_Kasumi mira fijamente a Nabiki. Está furiosa. No puede creer que Nabiki haya escrito "eso" en los datos de Ranma. Ahora su amiga Leona también puede correr peligro. Quiere gritarle a su hermana, pero después de tanto suprimir sus "malos sentimientos", ya no recuerda como mostrar enojo. Lo único que puede hacer es observar y llenarse de enojo por dentro._

**Leopold (deja el archivo):** Muy bien. Estoy seguro que esto me servirá de mucho. Le agradezco mucho su servicio. Pero aún necesito ayuda.

**Nabiki (coloca sus brazos detrás de ella):** Mis servicios no son…

_Leopold sabe a dónde va y deja caer otra bolsa de dinero en la mesa. Nabiki abre la bolsa y cuenta 20,000 yens. De ahí, Nabiki se pode de rodillas frente a la mesa y espera a que Leopold continúe._

**Leopold:** Dime algo. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre 'Los Tesoros Sagrados de la Shingi Trioca'?

**Nabiki (asienta):** Si. Conozco la leyenda. Son las tres 'reliquias' utilizadas por los tres héroes que derrotaron al 'Demonio Dragón-Hidra' hace 1,800 años.

_Kasumi nota como este 'Leopold' se molestó por un momento cuando Nabiki dijo "Demonio Dragón-Hidra". Se pregunta por qué, pero se queda callada._

**Leopold:** Bueno, como dije al principio, también busco lugares. Para ser más específico, busco los lugares donde se encuentren los tres tesoros.

**Kasumi:** ¿Tesoros?... ¿Para qué quiere esos tesoros?

_Leopold le lanza una mirada fría a Kasumi, que la deja petrificada. Nabiki está a punto de decir algo, pero Leopold solo sostiene otra bolsa con 10,000 yens en su mano derecha y Nabiki la toma contenta. Kasumi está horrorizada por la actitud de su hermana. En verdad ve a Nabiki como una mercenaria. Leopold quita su mirada de Kasumi y voltea hacia Nabiki._

**Leopold:** Ahora, como estaba a punto de decir antes de ser ¡INTERRUMPIDO DE MANERA TAN RUDA! (Kasumi se pone tensa). Busco los tres tesoros para la nueva galería de mi museo.

**Nabiki (levanta su ceja izquierda):** ¿Museo?

**Leopold:** Así es. Soy uno de los que encabezan el Museo Guggenheim de Historia en Nueva York.

**Nabiki (interesada):** ¿En serio?... ¿De qué se trata la galería?

**Leopold:** Estamos agregando la sala "Leyendas del Japón Feudal" a nuestro museo. Queremos los tres tesoros como el "centro" de la galería.

**Nabiki:** ¿Y exactamente que son estos tesoros que busco¿Y está seguro que existen? Si son solo una leyenda.

**Leopold:** Se que existen. Yo mismo he visto uno de ellos, pero no fui capaz de obtenerlo. El que vi fue el "Espejo Yata". Es un espejo que puede ver a través de las ilusiones y ver la verdad dentro de una persona. Luego están los Abalorios de Yasakani. Estos protegen el alma de un humano de las influencias de "afuera". Finalmente, la Katana Kusanagi, la cuál fue utilizada para decapitar al "Demonio Dragón-Hidra". Esta espada está llena de energía espiritual.

**Nabiki:** ¿Y cuanto ofrece pagarme si encuentro estos objetos?

**Leopold:** Si puede hallar los lugares donde se encuentran, le pagaré $1'750,000 Yens por sitio. Y si acaso puede obtener los tesoros por usted misma… Puedes poner tu precio.

_Nabiki escucha esto, y sale de su siempre fría actitud. Literalmente salta sobre la mesa y empieza un bailecito que podría compararse con los de Soun y Genma cuando escuchan que Ranma se casará con Akane. Riéndose en todo momento. Kasumi no puede creerlo. Nabiki está enseñando más emoción de lo que ha hecho en años. Y el hecho de que este señor quiere los tres tesoros. Kasumi puede darse cuenta que Leopold está mintiendo. Pero a Nabiki no le importa. Lo único que puede ver en estos momentos son los símbolos de Yen, dólar, Lira, Franco, Libra frente a ella. Esto definitivamente no es bueno. Especialmente si una de las cosas que busca es…_

---TERMINA RECUERDO---

_Los pensamientos de Kasumi regresan al presente. Abre la caja. Es color rojo vino por dentro, y hay una katana guardada en su vaina, sentada en una ranura hecha específicamente para ella. Kasumi saca la katana envainada y analiza los lados. La vaina tiene seis símbolos de soles del clan Kusanagi impresas por ambos lados. Pero Kasumi conoce un secreto sobre este símbolo. Sabe que en verdad es un eclipse. Que el círculo obscuro en el centro del sol es en verdad la Luna._

**Kasumi (piensa):** El Sol y la Luna. Kusanagi y Yagami…

_Kasumi desenvaina la katana un poco. Aun tiene el lustro que tenía la primera vez que escondió la katana, después de que su madre le dijera que nadie debería saber de su existencia. Kasumi observa el área donde la katana se conecta con el puño, ve que tiene el mismo símbolo como en la vaina. La espada de su madre ES la Katana Kusanagi._

**Kasumi (piensa):** ¿Por qué ese señor quiere la espada de mamá? Es muy poderosa. No le pertenece. No puedo hablar con Nabiki sobre esto. Se lo entregaría a ese señor por más dinero. Tengo que cuidarla mucho. Pero¿Con quién puedo hablar? Si voy con papá, empezará a usarla como si fuera suya y Nabiki se daría cuenta. El maestro Happosai y el tío Genma la empeñarían. Cologne se la robaría. Otros ni entenderían.

_Kasumi logra tomar una decisión. Una que le da miedo hacer, pero sabe que es la única razonable._

**Kasumi (piensa):** Tendré que ir con la tía Nodoka. Puede que rompa nuestra amistad, al igual que la de Ranma… Pero necesito que alguien cuide el tesoro de mamá.

_Kasumi da un gran suspiro. Guarda la katana en su vaina, la coloca de nuevo en la caja y cierra la tapa. La guarda debajo de su cama por ahora. Saca un viejo álbum de fotos de la cómoda de su cama y empieza a revisarlo. Saca una de las fotos. En la foto se ve a su madre Kimiko vistiendo un kimono verde obscuro, con su katana en un bulto como Nodoka carga la suya, Kasumi de cinco años jugando con un chico de seis años de pelo castaño y un señor mayor a un lado vistiendo una hakama verde y se está rascando la barba. Le da vuelta a la foto y lee lo escrito en la parte de atrás. _

**Kasumi:** Día de campo familiar. 30 de junio de 1982. De derecha a izquierda. Kimiko Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Kyo Kusanagi y Saishu Kusanagi…

_Kasumi guarda la foto en un cajón. Tendrá que mostrarle la foto a la tía Nodoka cuando la vea de nuevo. Guarda el álbum y se acuesta de nuevo en su cama. No puede dormir. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Casi desea volver a sus días de ignorante. Cuando podía tratar todo con una sonrisa, una taza de té y un "cielos." Pero sabe que esos días terminaron. Tiene que tomar el control, antes de que las cosas empeoren aun más._

(------)

_Ryoga se encuentra frente al muelle donde se encuentra el Black Noah. Al menos logro regresar a Japón. Ve a Vice y a Mature sentadas sobre unas cajas, platicando. Se les acerca._

**Ryoga:** Disculpen. ¿Podrían decirme donde se encuentra la residencia Saotome? Tengo que matarlo.

**Vice (a Mature):** … ¿Quién es este loco?

**Mature:** Creo que él es Ryoga Hibiki. Capitán del equipo Matar a Ranma.

**Vice:** Eso es OBVIO. Lo que quise decir es… (Voltea hacia Ryoga). ¿Por qué tienes que matarlo ahora? Espera a que lo enfrentes en el torneo.

**Ryoga:** ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESPERAR! QUIERO MATAR A RANMA SAO…

**Vice: **¡¡¡TRANQUILITY!!!

_Vice dispara su brazo como una víbora, y agarra a Ryoga del tobillo. Luego lo lanza con gran fuerza a un lugar muy lejano. Desafortunadamente, ese lugar es el centro de Nerima._

**Ryoga (mientras sale volando):** TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA SAOTOMEEEE…

**Vice (a Mature):** Como te decía…

(------)

_El sol esta brillando. Leona ya se encuentra vestida y se está amarrando sus botas. Está lista para entrenar con Ranma. Corre a la habitación de Ranma e Iori. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con… Los dos aún dormidos en sus futones, roncando muy fuerte._

**Leona (piensa):** ¡POR DIOS¡Son las 10 de la mañana¿Y estos dos piensan pasar el día entero dormidos?

_Casi como respondiendo, Iori murmura en sus sueños._

**Iori (dormido):** Je je… Muere Kyo… Je je… Carne… Deliciosa carne…

_Leona se le queda viendo. Ella NO quiere saber en QUE estará soñando…_

**Leona (piensa):** Bueno… Si ellos no piensan levantarse. Tendré que levantarlos yo misma. Nada menor a una explosión nuclear los despertaría. Veamos si un baño con agua fría despierta a este par de doncellas…

_Leona usa sus poderes para solidificar las moléculas de agua en el aire. Rápidamente hay dos esferas de agua flotando en el aire._

**Leona (piensa):** ¡He MEJORADO! Hmm… ¿lo haré o no lo haré? (Sonríe). ¡Lo haré!

_Y con eso, las dos bolas de agua caen sobre sus víctimas. Ranko se levanta de golpe, brincando y gritando "¡¡¡FRIO, FRIO, FRIO!!!" Sin embargo, Iori…_

**Iori (aún dormido):** RONCARRRRRRRRRRRR…

**Ranko:** Brrr ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

**Leona:** Bueno… Ustedes seguían dormidos. Y tú me prometiste que entrenaríamos. Así que, si no es mucha…

**Ranko:** Esta bien. Solo deja que vuelva a convertirme en hombre.

**Leona:** ¿Y cómo despertamos a Iori?

**Ranko (sonríe):** Muy fácil. (Al oído de Iori). ¡Oye Iori¡Kyo está aquí, listo para pelear hasta la muerte contigo!

_En un segundo, Iori se levanta y está en su pose de pelea._

**Iori: **¡SI¡OH COMO HE ANHELADO ESTE DIA¿DONDE ESTA¿DONDE ESTA ESA ESCORIA DE KYO?

**Ranko (como grabación de teléfono):** Lo sentimos mucho. El peleador cobarde que intentar localizar ha sido desconectado. Por favor cuelgue e intente de nuevo…

**Iori (su aura cobra vida, abre y cierra sus puños):** ¡¡¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Ranko:** … Le-chan… Parece que tendremos que posponer la práctica para después.

**Leona (asienta):** Está bien. Pero no se tarden.

_Y con eso, Ranko sale disparado como un cohete del cuarto. Iori empieza a perseguirlo. Todo esto mientras Ranko se ríe e Iori grita grosería tras grosería._

**Iori:** ¡¡¡CUANDO TE ALCANCE, ESTAS MUERTO, HIJO DE $#$&#$$!!!

**Ranko:** ¡Dios mío!

**Leona (piensa):** Esos dos nunca van a cambiar… Y así es como me gusta…

(------)

_Ya es de tarde. Soun Tendo camina solo a un cementerio. Carga tres rosas blancas. Se detiene en una tumba marcada para su esposa._

Kimiko TendoAmada esposa y madre. Murió por enfermedad.  
Nació: 31 de Marzo de 1954  
Murió: 20 de Octubre de 1986  
"Ahora descansas con Dios, pequeña."

_Soun se queda parado frente a la tumba. Piensa en todos los tiempos felices que tuvo con su esposa. Cuando la conoció. Cuando conoció a su familia. Su boda. El nacimiento de sus tres hijas. Unos recuerdos más 'personales'. La sonrisa en su cara se ve por un rato, pero luego desaparece tan pronto como aparece de nuevo. Sabe que tal vez no pueda cumplir su promesa con Genma._

**Soun (piensa):** Genma, amigo mío… No creo que podamos ocultarles la verdad por más tiempo. Tenemos que casar a Ranma y Akane pronto. Puede que sea la única forma de acabar con esta enemistad que ha durado más tiempo de lo que imaginamos…

_Soun sigue en sus pensamientos mientras un hombre se le acerca por detrás._

**Hombre:** ¿Y cómo te ha tratado la vida Soun?

**Soun:** WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH… Oh… Hola Saishu…

**Saishu:** Je… Aún sigues siendo muy tenso cuñado.

**Soun:** Si Saishu. Me es muy difícil calmarme… Después de que murió tú hermana, soy un desastre nervioso.

**Saishu:** Vaya Soun. ¿Qué te ha sucedido¡ESPERA! No me digas. Estas pasando por otra de esas… Hmmm… ¿Como le llaman?

**Soun:** Crisis nerviosa…

**Saishu:** Eso. ¿Y como están las chicas?

**Soun (sonríe):** Kasumi es toda una alegría. Tiene toda la ternura que tanto amé de mi esposa en ella. Nabiki… Bueno… Es muy fiel a su familia. Akane sigue siendo la enojona de siempre, pero parece que se está esforzando más por cambiar últimamente. Entró en el torneo con el discípulo de su primo, Shingo.

**Saishu:** Shingo tampoco es un chico malo… Un poco denso si… Pero definitivamente no es malo. Solo deseo que Kyo le dijera a ese chico que el Magatama no puede ser aprendido, sino que uno tiene que nacer con ello. Por cierto, alguna de las chicas…

**Soun (interrumpe):** No. Puedo decir honestamente que ninguna de mis hijas ha heredado el espíritu de la flama como tu hijo Kyo.

**Saishu (cruza sus brazos por detrás de su nuca):** Que mal. Bueno… Creo que es mejor así. Ahora que hay más Yagamis sueltos…

**Soun (tiembla):** Por favor… ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

**Saishu: **… Soun, EN VERDAD te has vuelto más nervioso con los años…

**Soun:** Lo siento… Es solo que…

**Saishu (interrumpe):** ¡Que necesitas un descanso! En serio, ni siquiera tengo idea de porque entraste en el torneo.

**Soun:** ¡TENGO QUE LOGRAR QUE RANMA SE CASE CON AKANE!

**Saishu:** …… Ooooookey…

**Soun:** Lo siento cuñado. He estado muy alterado últimamente. Tengo una idea. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar esta noche? Podrás ver a la familia. Sé que no has visto a las niñas en varios años, y estoy seguro que les encantará ver a su tío Saishu.

**Saishu (sonríe):** ¡Me encantaría¿Qué tal si traigo a Kyo también? Sé que tampoco ha visto a sus primas en mucho tiempo.

**Soun (sonríe):** ¡MARAVILLOSO! Sera una reunión familiar.

**Saishu:** ¡En verdad! Por cierto… ¿Ha podido Kasumi desarrollar la experiencia de cocina de mi hermana?

**Soun:** ¡Por supuesto! Es tan maravillosa en la cocina como lo fue su madre. No estoy seguro de Nabiki. Akane… mejor ni preguntes…

**Saishu:** Hmm.… Parece ser serio…

**Soun:** ¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡AKANE NO PUEDE NI HERVIR AGUA CORRECTAMENTE!!!

**Saishu:** Bueno… Mientras que el curry no sea lo único que sepa cocinar, estará bien.

_Soun mira a Saishu con lágrimas en los ojos._

**Saishu:** … Rayos. ¿Tan mal está?

**Soun:** ¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡MI PEQUEÑA NO PUEDE COCINAR!!!

_Son momentos como este donde Saishu desearía tener un rifle…_

(------)

_Ranma, Iori y Leona realizan una kata en el jardín mientras Nodoka los observa. Está muy impresionada con la gracia y sincronía que tienen al realizar la kata. Sabe que en verdad tienen un don en las artes marciales. Nodoka empieza a pensar porque los padres de Iori y Ranma fueron tan duros en ellos para lograr que sean lo mejor posible. Hubieran podido lograr este nivel de técnica por su cuenta, sin la 'ayuda' de sus padres. Da un suspiro. No hay manera de corregir los errores del pasado. Pero Leona… Nodoka esta impresionada por el hecho de que ella se haya convertido también en una buena peleadora. Ella recuerda que el padre de Leona, Guidel. Aún siendo muy poderoso, por el hecho de ser uno de los Cuatro Reyes celestiales originales, su nivel en el 'arte' simplemente apestaba. Y dicen que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol… Nodoka ve a Ranma y a su padre Genma como prueba de que esa idea es falsa. Bueno. Nodoka regresa dentro de la casa para preparar un poco de té, cuando tocan el timbre. Nodoka se acerca a la puerta y mira a través de la mirilla. Se sorprende de ver a Kasumi ahí. Parece que carga una bolsa con ella. Abre la puerta para dejarla pasar._

**Nodoka:** Kasumi. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**Kasumi:** Por favor tía, necesito hablar con usted… Antes de que las cosas se salgan de control, más de lo que ya están…

(------)

_Ryoga camina por las calles de Nerima. Aun no puede llegar a la Residencia Saotome. Puede ver el restaurante de Ukyo a lo lejos. Se siente agradecido que ve un lugar conocido. Corre hasta adentro y empieza a hacer demandas._

**Ryoga:** ¡¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL DOJO TENDO O LA RESIDENCIA SAOTOME?!

**Ukyo (atrás de la parrilla):** ¿Qué hace aquí, IDIOTA?

**Ryoga:** Bueno, necesito saber donde esta Ranma. ¡NECESITO MATARLO!

_La mayoría de los clientes solo se le quedan viendo al lunático._

**Ukyo:** Ya lárgate, cerdito…

**Ryoga (agarra a Ukyo de la camisa):** ¡¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA RANMA!!!

**Ukyo:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!?!?!

**Ryoga (empieza a sacudir a Ukyo):** ¡TU LO SABES¡DIMELO!

_En estos momentos, los clientes se levantan de sus mesas para detener a Ryoga. Ellos son el Equipo Art of Fighting. (Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki y Robert García). Y el Equipo Ikari. (Comandante Heidern, Ralf Jones y Clark Steele)._

**Heidern:** ¿Qué cree que está haciendo a la dama?

**Ryoga (enojado):** ¡¡¡NADA QUE A USTED LE IMPORTE!!!

**Yuri:** ¡¡¡MENDIGO PUERCO MACHISTA!!!

**Ryo:** ¡¡¡RYUKO RANBU!!!

_Ryo ataca a Ryoga con una serie de golpes y patadas rápidas, y termina con un estallido de ki. Ryoga sale volando hacia Ralf y Clark, y los dos lo tumban al suelo y empiezan a darle una golpiza. Cuando Ryoga intenta levantarse, Yuri le lanza su Haoh Sho Ko Ken. La enorme esfera de ki manda a volar a Ryoga a través de la puerta del restaurante. Ryoga queda tirado en la calle. Se encuentra en un estado muy adolorido (y bien merecido). Mientras está tirado en la calle, empieza a murmurar a sí mismo._

**Ryoga:** Maldito Ranma… Demonio… ¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!!!

_Heidern sale del restaurante._

**Heidern:** ¡OYE PUERCO!

**Ryoga (voltea hacia arriba):** ¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!

**Heidern:** Toma…

_Heidern saca una granada de su saco, le quita la espoleta y se lo lanza a Ryoga._

**Ryoga: **WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-BOOOOOOOM-

_El polvo se levanta y Ryoga ya no está. Una vez más es mandado a volar por los aires. Y cae justo en la oficina del Dr. Tofu, a través del techo con un gran estruendo._

**Tofu (mira el desastre):** En verdad… debería instalar un traga luz.

**Ryoga (alucinando):** Todo… es… tú… culpa… Ranma…

_El chico-puerco se desmaya. _

(------)

Final Capítulo 22.

Próxima vez: Kasumi habla con Nodoka y el Equipo Categoría Libre sobre su pasado, y lo que está sucediendo. Quiere romper este compromiso antes de que las cosas se salgan fuera de control. Deciden hacerlo durante la cena… Cuando se supone que Kyo y su padre también vendrán… ADEMAS Ryoga POR FIN encuentra a Ranma.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	23. Chapter 23

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 23¡Ranma vs Ryoga¡La última batalla!

(------)

_Kasumi se encuentra de rodillas frente a la mesa en el comedor/sala de la residencia Saotome. Continua echándole ojo al bolsa a su lado mientras piensa como contarle todo a su 'tía' Nodoka._

**Kasumi (piensa):** Okey Kasumi, piensa. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de decirle esto?... ¡Rayos! Sé que no importa lo que diga, la verdad me meterá en problemas. Pero necesito ayuda, y sé que mi tía me lo otorgará. Pero… ¿Querrá seguir siendo mi amiga¿Y cómo lo tomarán Ranma y el señor Iori? Oh Dios mío… Podría encontrarme en serios problemas con él…

_Mientras Kasumi piensa en solo salir corriendo, Nodoka regresa con una jarra de té y cinco tazas._

**Kasumi:** Tía Nodoka, si solo somos dos ¿Por qué trae cinco tazas?

**Nodoka (levanta su taza y bebe un poco de té):** Estoy segura de que Ranma y los demás nos acompañarán cuando terminen su entrenamiento.

**Kasumi (se pone pálida):** Oh… Está bien…

**Nodoka (preocupada):** ¿Kasumi¿Te sientes bien?

**Kasumi (sacude su cabeza):** No…

**Nodoka:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kasumi (mira a Nodoka):** ¿Me promete que no se enfadará?

**Nodoka (sorprendida):** ¿Cómo dices?

**Kasumi (sus ojos empiezan a soltar lágrimas):** ¡¿Lo promete?!

**Nodoka: **Kasumi¿Qué sucede?

**Kasumi (respira profundamente):** Esto…

_Kasumi extiende su mano derecha. Cierra sus ojos y se empieza a concentrarse. Después de unos segundos, una flama color naranja le envuelva la mano. Los ojos de Nodoka se agrandan. Deja caer su taza y esta se quiebra en la mesa. Kasumi observa a Nodoka con una expresión de miedo y vergüenza. Apaga la flama. Finalmente, Nodoka deja salir una sola palabra._

**Nodoka:** Magatama…

**Kasumi (viendo al suelo):** Si…

**Nodoka (cara seria):** Supongo que perteneces a la familia Kusanagi¿verdad?

**Kasumi (avergonzada):** Si…

_Kasumi tiene miedo de ver a Nodoka a los ojos. Pasan unos minutos. Kasumi encuentra el valor para ver a Nodoka. Lo que mira la sorprende y la preocupa. Nodoka tiene una expresión de miedo también, mezclado con un poco de enojo, pero… Hay simpatía en su mirada._

**Nodoka (tono neutral):** ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

**Kasumi:** Mi madre me pidió que mantuviera mi poder en secreto. Y mi padre me pidió claramente no mencionar nuestra relación al clan Kusanagi a nadie.

**Nodoka:** ¿Y cómo es que estás relacionada al clan Kusanagi?

**Kasumi:** Mi madre fue una del clan Kusanagi. Su nombre de soltera fue Kimiko Kusanagi.

**Nodoka (se frota la nuca):** Hmm. Eres parte del clan Kusanagi… Oh Dios… Esto podría ponerse feo.

**Kasumi:** ¡Por favor tía¡No quiero tener que pelear con usted o con los demás por algo que sucedió hace 660 años! Yo solo…

**Nodoka (curiosa):** Tú ¿qué?

**Kasumi:** Yo solo quiero ser su amiga… (Kasumi se postra). Siento mucho las discreciones que mis ancestros hayan traído a su familia. Deseo pedir perdón por todos los problemas que les hemos causado.

_Nodoka en verdad se encuentra sorprendida. Observa a Kasumi postrada y no sabe que pensar. Siente una mezcla de engaño, enojo, sorpresa, simpatía y un poco de alegría. Está enojada de que algo tan importante se le haya revelado hasta ahora, aún así, está impresionada por el coraje y la humildad de Kasumi de venir hasta aquí y decirle la verdad. Y para pedir perdón para ella y sus ancestros. Nodoka pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Kasumi._

**Nodoka:** Levántate Kasumi. (Kasumi levanta su mirada). Como la cabeza del Clan Yagami, yo te perdono. (Kasumi está lista para saltar y darle un abrazo, pero Nodoka extiende su mano). ¡PERO!

**Kasumi (tiembla):** Pero…

**Nodoka:** Solo porque te he perdonado a ti, no significa que tus ancestros y tus familiares vivos también lo estén. Han manchado su propio honor, y no serán perdonados fácilmente.

**Kasumi:** Lo sé… Por favor 'tía'… ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

**Nodoka (curiosa):** ¿Un favor?

**Kasumi:** ¿Podría usted guardar esto?

_Kasumi mete la mano dentro del bolso para sacar la caja con la katana. En esto Ranma, Iori y Leona entran a la habitación._

**Ranma (levanta su mano):** ¡Hola mamá! (Sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve a Kasumi). ¿Kasumi? Hola¿Cómo estás¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**Nodoka:** Por favor, siéntense todos. Necesito hablar con ustedes…

(------)

_Kasumi les cuenta todo a los demás, el como ella es una Kusanagi. Las expresiones de los demás varían mucho. Ranma muestra simpatía por Kasumi, Leona esta neutral, y Iori…_

**Iori (vena en el cuello se estrecha, ojo derecho tiembla, aura empieza a crecer): **Tú… Eres… Una… ¿¡¿¡¿¡KUSANAGI!?!?!?

**Kasumi (se inclina):** Así es señor Iori…

**Iori:** … ¡GRANDIOSO¡LO QUE ME FALTABA¡OTRO PEDAZO DE ESCORIA CONTAMINANDO EL MUNDO!

**Nodoka (enojada):** ¡¡¡IORI!!!

**Iori (se calma un poco):** … Perdón por mi actitud, pero… (Se enoja de nuevo). ¿¡¿¡KUSANAGI!?!?

**Kasumi (asustada):** Este… Ya le conteste anteriormente… Dije que así es…

**Iori:** ¿¡POR QUE¿¡¿¡POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE ENCUENTRO A ALGUIEN QUE NO ME MOLESTA, RESULTA SER LA PEOR COSA PARA MI!?!?

**Kasumi (muestra simpatía):** No lo sé, señor Iori. Si esto ayuda a reparar cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal, deje le entrego esto. Necesita de alguien que la cuide.

_Iori levanta una ceja por lo que dijo Kasumi. Kasumi saca la caja verde. La abre con mucho cuidado y entrega el contenido a Iori. Los ojos de Iori y Nodoka se agrandan en shock. Ranma y Leona solo observan lo que sucede._

**Iori:** ¿Es esto lo que pienso que es?

**Kasumi (asienta):** Es la katana Kusanagi. Uno de los tres tesoros sagrados de la Shingi Trioca. Si de algo ayuda, tómela. Resguarde el tesoro de mi madre.

**Iori (sacude su cabeza):** No. No puedo tomar esto. Esta espada pertenece a tu clan. Tú debes guardarla.

**Kasumi:** No. En este momento, es más seguro que esté en manos de otra persona.

**Ranma:** Disculpen…

_Kasumi, Nodoka y Iori voltean hacia Ranma._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué pasa aquí?

_Kasumi, Nodoka y Iori caen de cara al suelo._

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Qué?

**Leona (sacude su cabeza):** Ran-chan… Como te lo dije antes. Algunas veces puedes ser tan denso…

(------)

_Kasumi termina dando una explicación de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Como un extraño llegó a su casa, queriendo contratar a Nabiki para encontrar los lugares donde se resguardan los tres "Tesoros Sagrados". Menciona como este hombre quiere estos artefactos para una exhibición en el Museo de Historia Guggenheim, en los Estados Unidos. Y como llegó a la decisión de que la espada ya no estaba segura con ella, que necesita que alguien más la cuide. Nodoka acepta cuidar de la espada. Luego pone la caja que actúa como el contenedor de la espada a un lado, y la guarda la katana Kusanagi junto con la katana Saotome. Kasumi luego pregunta a Nodoka que si a ella y a los demás les gustaría venir a cenar. Quiere romper el compromiso entre Akane y Ranma. Kasumi ha visto como Akane ha tratado a Ranma y sabe que NO HAY NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD de rescatarlo. Rompiendo el compromiso ahora previene la perdida de honor a cualquier familia. Nodoka, Ranma y Leona aceptan ir a hablar sobre esto con los Tendo. Iori se niega. Pero, gracias a que Kasumi pudo leer los datos de Iori que Nabiki tenía, sabe que Iori tiene una 'semi-debilidad'. ¡CARNE! Kasumi empieza a describir la lista de platillos con carne que servirá, uno por uno, y se da cuenta que cada vez que menciona uno, la determinación de Iori por 'odiarla' se desvanece. Finalmente, después de mencionar 54 platillos, logra que Iori acepte la invitación. Empieza a retirarse de la residencia Saotome, lista para cocinar. Necesitará todo el tiempo posible. Tiene que cocinar todos esos platillos. Está segura que Iori querrá toda esa carne…_

(------)

_Kasumi se ha ido, y Ranma se encuentra sentado en el jardín trasero. Leona se le acerca._

**Leona:** ¿En qué piensas Ran-chan¿En la reunión de esta noche?

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Qué? Oh… Hola Le-chan… Si… Estoy pensando en eso… ¿Sabes qué?

**Leona:** Dime.

**Ranma (sonríe):** Estaré libre, Le-chan. Libre de algunas locuras que me han acompañado por tanto tiempo. Cuando mamá termine con mi compromiso con Akane, ya no tendré que preocuparme por ella.

**Leona (sonríe):** Estoy contenta por ti, Ran-chan. ¿Y qué harás después?

**Ranma:** Librarme completamente del resto de las locuras. Aún tengo que encargarme de las amazonas, los Kuno, de Ryoga, Happosai, Genma, Soun. Con eso, Akane en verdad se encabronará, y… Nabiki…

**Leona (entre ceja):** No hablas mucho de Nabiki.

**Ranma:** No me gusta hacerlo. Como dijo Kasumi hace rato, aun cuando Nabiki lo niegue hasta a sí misma, el dinero es lo mas importante en su vida, no su familia. Ignorará cualquier cosa que se le ponga en frente cuando se trata de ganar dinero. Ella romperá cualquier ley para obtener una ganancia. Hace esto solo porque es muy posesiva. Para serte honesto, en verdad la odio.

**Leona:** ¿Y qué harás cuando todo esto haya terminado?

**Ranma: **Fácil. Comer, buscar la manera de romper este hechizo y entrenar mucho para convertirme en el mejor artista marcial en el mundo.

**Leona (levanta una ceja):** Eso suena muy simple. ¿Algo más?

**Ranma (se sonroja):** Bueno, si hay otra cosa…

**Leona (curiosa):** ¿Oh¿Qué?

**Ranma:** Espero… Poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

_Leona sonríe. Ranma sonríe de vuelta. Ranma se pone de pie y mira a Leona a los ojos. Sus ojos azul hielo parecen penetrar a través de los ojos de Ranma y mirar directamente a su alma. Ranma se acerca para besarla cuando…_

-¡¡¡CRASH!!!-

**Ryoga (parado en un agujero en la pared del jardín):** ¡¡¡RAYOS¡¿¡¿¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTOY AHORA?!?!?!

_Ranma y Leona están MUY molestos. Ryoga mira a su alrededor y los ve._

**Ryoga:** ¡¡¡TU¡¡¡RANMA, POR TU CULPA, HE VISTO EL INFIERNO!!!

**Ranma:** Ryoga… ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que yo NO SOY la razón de que tu vida sea tan mala? Todo lo que te ha sucedido es tú culpa. Solo sigues culpándome por cualquier cosa que no te salga bien. Sé un hombre y acepta responsabilidad por tus actos de vez en cuando.

_Ryoga se encuentra furioso. Solo escucha ciertas partes de lo que dijo Ranma. _"Yo… soy la razón… de tu vida… mala… Sigue… culpándome…"_ Ryoga está más que dispuesto a coincidir con las pocas palabras que logra escuchar. Se lanza sobre él a toda velocidad, pero Ranma se hace a un lado. Ryoga continúa lanzando golpes y patadas a Ranma, pero este las evade fácilmente. Ryoga se encuentra más que furioso en este momento. Su mente se cierra y ataca a todo lo que da. De repente, su abdomen registra un dolor. Ryoga cae al suelo. Ranma lo golpeo en el estomago. Ryoga levanta la mirada._

**Ryoga:** ¡Pelea sin trampas, demonio!

**Ranma (sacude su cabeza):** Ryoga. No entiendo que fue lo que te enloqueció esta vez, pero ya párale. Estas MUY fuera de tus rangos, ya me cansé de pelear contigo. Solo vete a casa y déjame en paz.

_Ryoga no escucha lo que Ranma le dice. Empieza a ver a sus alrededores. Ve a Ranma frente a él, Nodoka y Iori están parados en la puerta, y luego la localiza… ¡¡¡AQUELLA QUE LASTIMO A AKANE!!!_

--- COMIENZA RECUERDO ---

_Una noche, en la cabina de Akane, en el Black Noah…_

**Akane:** ¡FUE HORIBLE P-CHAN¡ESA PUTA DE PELO AZUL HIZO TRAMPA¡NI SIQUIERA ES UNA VERDADERA ARTISTA MARCIAL¡YO SI LO SOY¡SE QUE PUEDO VENCERLA¡¡¡ESO PRUEBA QUE ELLA NO ES MÁS QUE UNA TRAMPOZA!!!

**P-chan (asienta):** ¡PWEE!

**Akane:** Gracias P-chan. LA PROXIMA VEZ¡¡¡SEGURO QUE GANARE¡ACABARE CON ESA PUTA DE PELO AZUL QUE SE ROBO A MI RANMA! El me pertenece.

**P-chan (mira fijamente a Akane):** ……………… ¿PWEE?

--- TERMINA RECUERDO ---

_Ryoga se pone de pie. Le lanza a Ranma una sonrisa sádica. Una que hace que todos los presentes tiemblen de asco. Hasta Iori._

**Ryoga (toma su sombrilla):** Ranma… ¡Me he entregado completamente a destruir tu felicidad!… ¡Quitarte todo lo que aprecias en el mundo, para que puedas ver el infierno que he sufrido por tu culpa!

**Ranma (enojado):** ¡MIRA RYOGA¡YA ME ESTOY ENFADANDO DE TODO ESTO¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE EL DOCTOR TOFU TENGA QUE VENIR A SACARTE EN UNA CAMILLA!

**Ryoga (sonríe, medio cierra sus ojos):** Idiota… Siempre fuiste un cobarde, Saotome… Esto no terminará ¡¡¡HASTA QUE TU ESTES MUERTO, MALDITO DEMONIO!!!

_Inmediatamente, Ryoga da vuelta para ver a Leona. Su aura verde se prende a su alrededor. Está tan deprimido y enojado en ese momento que tiene toda la energía necesaria que ocupa. Para ejecutar un Rugido de León Perfecto._

**Ryoga (lanza un proyectil de ki hacia Leona):** ¡¡¡RUGIDO DE LEON PERFECTO!!!

_La esfera de ki verde, llena de emoción deprimente, va hacia Leona. Ella está tan sorprendida por la muestra de tanto poder que no se puede mover. Ryoga se ríe al ver que la demonio de pelo azul no es tan hábil como el demonio Ranma Saotome, que será destruida. Sin embargo… El estallido no hace contacto._

_Ranma, demostrando una velocidad impresionante, corre hasta estar frente a Leona. Luego dispara un Huracán del Tigre Orochi y cancela el Rugido de León de Ryoga. Ryoga se queda pasmado. Ranma detuvo su poderoso ataque como si nada. Una vez que el polvo se levanta de donde chocaron las dos energías, Ryoga ve algo que casi hace que se moje los pantalones. El aura violeta de Ranma se ha prendido, solo que esta vez se extiende hasta tomar la forma de un dragón de siete cabezas. Ranma se ve igual, pero la energía que sale de él es intensa. Todos ven a Ranma en asombro por un minuto. Ryoga, al salir del shock, hace lo primero que le viene a la mente. Corre hacia Ranma, preparado para acabar con la vida del demonio. Desgraciadamente las cosas no salen como planeaba Ryoga. Ranma brinca hacia Ryoga, listo para darle al puerco TODO lo que se ha ganado en los últimos dos años… ¡¡¡CON INTERESES!!!_

'WHAM'

_Ryoga recibe un derechazo en el pecho._

'CRACK'

_Ryoga recibe un gancho zurdo en la quijada. Está se rompe por la fuerza del impacto._

'BASH' 'WHACK'

_Ryoga ahora se encuentra en el aire a causa de que Ranma da vueltas a su alrededor con una velocidad impresionante, lo golpea en la espalda con su codo derecho, seguido de una patada circular. Ranma corre hacia Ryoga y realiza el Dark Crescent Slice de Iori._

'CRACK' 'BOOM'

_Ryoga se encuentra tirado. Sus costillas rotas por la fuerza en que Ranma lo azotó al suelo, y quemado por la explosión de Magatama de Orochi. Ranma aun no ha terminado. Ranma levanta a Ryoga del cuello, listo para destrozárselo. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque alguien intervino._

**Leona (grita):** ¡RANMA¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

_Ranma regresa a ser sí mismo cuando escucha a Leona decirle que se detenga. Su aura baja de intensidad. Se queda viendo el cuerpo sangriento, golpeado y quebrado de Ryoga levantado del suelo por el cuello. Deja caer al chico-cerdo como basura. Ranma cae de rodillas y se agarra de los lados de su cabeza._

**Ranma:** Dios mío… ¿¡QUE HE HECHO!?

_Ranma empieza a respirar profundamente. No puede comprender como puede ser tan cruel con alguien. El solo pensarlo lo enferma, empieza a retorcerse y luego se vomita. Se para a un lado de un árbol que usa como apoyo. Luego se recarga en el y mira sus manos. Sabe que sus manos son armas letales. Empieza a contemplar lo que hizo cuando siente que alguien lo toma del hombro._

**Ranma (gira):** ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI!!!

_Ranma luego se calla al ver que era Leona a quien le grito. Su miedo es remplazado por culpa._

**Ranma: **Oh Dios… Le-chan… Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

_Los ojos de Ranma empiezan a llorar. Leona se le queda viendo. No está segura de lo que sucedió, pero sabe que tal vez ella fue la razón. Después de todo, sabe como Ranma mató a un Dios para salvar a alguien quien creía amar. Actuaba por instinto para salvarla. No puede enojarse con el por eso._

**Ranma:** Le-chan… No sé que hac… ¡¡¡mmmmphhhh!!!

_Leona le da a Ranma un beso apasionado. No quiere dejarlo ir. Esto ha aclarado TODO en su mente. El la ama, y haría lo que sea para protegerla. Este beso es su manera de decir "Gracias por amarme"._

_Ryoga, tirado en el suelo, ve la muestra de afecto entre los dos. Esto le da asco. Trata de levantarse pero no puede. Lagrimas empiezan a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Empieza a llorar. Ya no puede enfrentarse a Ranma. Se da cuenta de que en verdad Ranma ha ganado. Está seguro de sí mismo, sabe lo que quiere en la vida, ama a alguien y esa persona lo ama de vuelta. Todo esto son cosas que Ryoga desea, pero no tiene por culpa de su propia arrogancia y estupidez._

**Ryoga (piensa mientras llora):** Maldito demonio…

_Ryoga queda inconsciente. Aún así, sus lágrimas no cesan._

**(------)**

_Goenitz está parado en el techo de un edificio cercano, contento con su labor. El había guiado a Ryoga a ese lugar, para ver qué problemas podría causar el chico-cerdo. Y pudo ver toda la pelea desde ese ahí. Está muy impresionado. Sonríe maléficamente al dolor que Ryoga está sufriendo. Toda esa depresión está energizando los cristales que Goenitz sostiene en su mano. En resumen, Goenitz está contento._

**Goenitz (sonríe, piensa):** Je je je. Excelente. Su verdadero poder empieza a liberarse de su prisión. Y esta pelea me ha dado más energía para acelerar el proceso. Esto también prueba que Nabiki es una fuente confiable. Los datos que tenía el expediente de Ranma han probado ser ciertos. Especialmente la parte de que Leona es lo más importante para él. Las cosas marchan tal como yo quiero. ¡¡¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!

_Goenitz levanta su mano izquierda y desaparece en el viento una vez más._

(------)

Final Capítulo 23

Próxima vez: La cena en casa de los Tendo se lleva a cabo. Y dos clanes chocan… ¿Cómo tomaran Genma y Soun la noticia de Nodoka, de querer romper el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane?

Dejen sus comentarios…

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	24. Chapter 24

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 24: Batalla durante la cena… Estilo libre.

(------)

_El día de hoy, todo ha salido bien para Saishu. Pudo hablar con su cuñado Soun. Y hasta va a ir a su casa esta noche a cenar. Saishu camina con un paso más ligero al entrar a la mansión Kusanagi. Sabe que aparte de la comida gratis, podrá ver de nuevo a sus sobrinas. Lo único que tiene que hacer ahora es encontrar a Kyo para luego ir al Dojo Tendo. Saishu empieza a llamar a su hijo._

**Saishu:** ¡KYO!

_No hay respuesta._

**Saishu:** ¡¡¡KYO!!!

_Aún no hay respuesta._

**Saishu:** ¡CON UN DEMONIO¿DONDE TE METISTE?

**Kyo:** Por acá…

_Saishu se sorprende por lo que ve. Kyo está todo golpeado y sangrado mientras se arrastra por el suelo._

**Saishu:** ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE PASO?!?!?!

**Kyo:** Yuki fue lo que paso.

**Saishu:** ¡¿¡¿ESA MONTA DIENTE QUE TIENES COMO NOVIA TE HIZO 'ESTO' A TI?!?!

**Kyo (avergonzado):** Si… Bueno, Athena fue a ver a Yuki cuando regresó de Japón. Le contó todo sobre la 'Diosa Divina' Yagami… Rankyo…

_Los ojos de Kyo se convierten en pequeños corazones. Saishu se le queda viendo._

**Saishu:** ¿Pensé que su nombre era 'Ranko'?

**Kyo:** Lo es. Pero como dije antes¡¡¡VOY A CASARME CON ELLA!!! Así que no hay problema compartir mi nombre con el suyo.

**Saishu:** … ¿Y eso explica el porqué Yuki te pateo el trasero?

**Kyo:** Si. ¡Es solo que ella no quiere compartir la maravilla que soy yo!

_Saishu se cubre la cara con la mano izquierda y la mueve en resignación. Su hijo es un pervertido. Saishu se detiene después de unos minutos. Luego levanta a Kyo y le da unas cuantas bofetadas._

_'SMACK' _

**Kyo:** … Ouch…

**Saishu:** Kyo… Eres un idiota…

**Kyo:** ¡PERO DIJE QUE IBA A COMPARTIRME!

_'WHACK'_

**Kyo:** … Ouch…

**Saishu:** ¡KYO¡¡¡ESO ES PONERLE LOS CUERNOS!!!

**Kyo:** Estoy seguro que los Dioses me perdonarán. Al fin y al cabo¡fueron ellos los que decidieron crear a tres mujeres perfectas para mí!

**Saishu (ojos saltados):** ¿¡¿¡TRES!?!?

**Kyo:** Así es. La inocente y adorable Yuki Kushinada. La salvaje y fuerte Rankyo Yagami. Y la bella sirena de la canción Athena Asamiya. ¡SOY TAN AFORTUNADO QUE LOS DIOSES LAS VEAN COMO DICHOSAS PARA MI!

¡¡¡'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM' 'WHAM'!!!

_Después de que Saishu termino de aplastar a Kyo con un grande mazo que aparentemente saco de la nada, la tira a un lado y de nuevo levanta a Kyo._

**Saishu:**¿Y bien?

**Kyo (alucinando):** Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy. Todos los chicos se burlan de mí…

**Saishu:** ………… Oooooooooookay… Bueno Kyo, ordena tus hormonas. Vamos a ir a cenar.

**Kyo:** ¿En serio¿Y a donde?

**Soun:** Vamos a casa de tu tío Soun. Es como una reunión familiar.

**Kyo (sus ojos empiezan a brillar):** ¡¿¡¿Y HABRA CHICAS HERMOSAS?!?!

**Saishu:** Bueno, todo depende, si ves a tus primas como chicas hermosas.

**Kyo (mira hacia abajo):** Oh… ¿Solo familiares¡RAYOS¡¡¡YO QUIERO CHICAS HERMOSAS QUE NO SEAN FAMILIARES!!!

_Saishu le da una bofetada en la nuca a Kyo._

**Saishu (enojado):** Ya cállate y camina. Nos vamos. ¡AHORA!

(------)

_La casa Tendo está llena de vida en estos momentos. Genma está jugando/haciendo trampa en un partido de Shogi él solo. Akane está en el dojo practicando con/partiéndole la cara a Shingo. Nabiki está en su cuarto, buscando información en la computadora sobre los 'Tres Tesoros Sagrados de la Shingi Trioca'. Kasumi se encuentra en la cocina con platillo, tras platillo, tras platillo de algún tipo de carne preparada, y aún prepara más. Happosai, Jubei Yamada y Chin Gensai están en el cuarto de Happosai, checando la ruta para el 'entrenamiento' de esta noche. Soun llega a casa._

**Soun:** ¡Ya llegue!

_Nadie contesta…_

**Soun (entre labios):** Ya me lo imaginaba…

**Genma:** Tendo, amigo mío¿Qué te pasa?

**Soun:**Nada importante. (Respira profundamente). ¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?

**Genma:** ¿Verdad que lo es? En cuanto llego Kasumi, dijo que vendrían unos invitados para discutir algunas cosas, luego empezó a cocinar. Ya ha preparado, según conté, al menos 32 platillos de carne. Y dice que ya está preparando otros 22 más.

**Soun:** Wow… Eso sí que es mucha carne.

**Genma (frota sus manos con mucha ambición) **¡En verdad que lo es!

**Soun:** Es lo mejor. Yo también tengo invitados esta noche.

**Genma:**¿A si?

**Soun:** Así es. Hágame un favor Sr. Saotome y reúna a las chicas aquí. Excepto a Kasumi, ella debe estar muy ocupada con la cocina. Quiero avisarles que vendrán familiares a cenar.

_Así que Genma va por las chicas (también cuento a Shingo como una chica). Y las trae a la sala. Soun les dice que vendrán familiares a cenar. A Akane no le importa, Nabiki piensa en maneras de cómo sacarles dinero y Shingo intenta retirarse, pero su 'entrenamiento' con Akane le ha quitado momentáneamente el uso de sus piernas, así que está obligado a quedarse. Por desgracia Akane luego lo arrastra de vuelta al dojo para 'entrenar' aún mas._

**Akane:** ¡VAMOS SHINGO¡TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR MÁS SI QUEREMOS GANAR EL TORNEO!

**Shingo (lagrimas le corren de los ojos):** Mamá…

(------)

_Unas horas más tarde Kasumi termina de preparar todo. Ella está orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias. No recuerda la última vez que tuvo un reto tan grande en la cocina. Pero, valió la pena. Esto hará que venga el Sr. Iori. Sabe que su presencia ayudará a que su padre y el Sr. Saotome estén de acuerdo en romper el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane. El timbre de la puerta suena. Kasumi contesta la puerta. Lo que ve hace que su boca caiga al suelo._

**Kyo:** ¡WOW¡QUE LINDA CHICA!

'WHACK'

**Kyo:** ¡OUCH¡DEMONIOS¡¡¡DEJA YA DE GOLPEARME!!!

**Saishu:** ¡Tonto! Deja de estar acosando a tu prima… Un momento… ¿Kasumi?… Por Dios… Te has convertido en una bella dama…

_Kasumi no puede evitar sonrojarse, y Kyo le lanza a su padre una mirada que dice, "Te lo dije"._

**Kasumi:** ¡Oh¿Qué los trae por aquí¿Se van a quedar por mucho tiempo? (Piensa: Por favor digan que no, por favor digan que no, por favor digan…)

**Saishu:** Venimos a cenar. Soun piensa que le servirá para calmarse el tener a familiares de visita.

**Kasumi:** ¡Oh…! Bueno, pasen por favor. (Piensa¿POR QUE¿POR QUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?)

_Saishu nota que Kasumi empieza a ponerse pálida._

**Saishu:** ¿Te sucede algo querida?

**Kasumi:** Este… Bueno… Yo…

**Soun (desde la sala):** Kasumi¿Quién es? Acaso son…

**Kasumi (interrumpe):** ¡SI PADRE¡Tus invitados han llegado!

**Soun:** ¡Qué bien¡Déjalos pasar!

_Kasumi se hace a un lado y deja pasar a Saishu y a Kyo. Luego ella sale corriendo por la puerta y se dirige a la residencia Saotome a toda velocidad. Corre por 17 minutos sin parar para llegar a su destino. Se sorprende al ver una ambulancia en la entrada de la casa._

**Kasumi (piensa):** ¡OH NO! (Grita) ¡¡¡RANMA!!!

_Ranma sale de la casa._

**Ranma:** ¿Kasumi¿Qué pasa?

**Kasumi:** La ambulancia¿Qué hace aquí¿Todos están bien?

**Ranma:** … Ven conmigo… Esto puede tomar tiempo para explicar.

(------)

_Una vez adentro, Ranma lleva a Kasumi al jardín trasero. Ella observa en horror toda la destrucción en ese lugar. Aún peor, ve a cinco doctores revisando a alguien. Kasumi reconoce a uno de ellos como el Dr. Tofu._

**Kasumi (asustada):** ¿Quién es…?

**Ranma (enojado):** Ryoga…

**Kasumi (demora un poco):** … ¿Qué pasó?

**Leona (atrás de ellos):** Ryoga me atacó. Ranma me defendió y él… Bueno, se aseguro de que Ryoga no vuelva a intentarlo.

**Kasumi:** Ranma… ¿Vas a estar bien? Sé que no te gusta lastimar a la gente…

**Ranma (suspira):** Estaré bien Kasumi… Es solo que Ryoga lo tenía bien merecido… Lo único que siento es que haya tenido que ser yo quien se lo diera.

_Iori se les acerca. Aparentemente, escuchó toda la plática._

**Iori:** No lo estés. (Ranma, Leona y Kasumi dan vuelta para ver a Iori). Ranma, tal vez tengas miedo de lo que hiciste, pero escucha. Como ya te lo dije antes, te has vuelto hombre. Ya no vas a tolerar estas chingaderas. Si hacen algo que lastime tu honor, ya no te vas a detener. Vas a contra atacar. Es así de simple.

**Kasumi (mira a Iori directo a los ojos, algo muy difícil de hacer por cierto):** Por favor Sr. Iori. Cuando venga a casa, trate de mantener el control. ¡Por favor!

**Iori (curioso):** ¿Qué me controle¿Y por qué me pides eso?

**Kasumi (asustada):** Papá invito a otras personas.

**Leona:** ¿Y tienes miedo de que escuchen nuestra conversación?

**Kasumi:** No… Es que papá decidió invitar familiares a cenar. A mi tío Saishu y mi primo Kyo.

_Ranma y Leona se le quedan viendo a Kasumi. Sin embargo, Iori…_

**Iori (cierra y abre sus manos, venas le aparecen en el cuello, su aura cobra vida):** ¡¡¡KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_El grito de Iori distrae a los doctores de su labor. Haciendo que uno de ellos se equivoque mientras realiza un trabajo muy delicado en Ryoga…_

'SHREACK'

**Ryoga:** ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

_Ranma, Kasumi y Leona se le quedan viendo a los doctores, y luego de vuelta a Iori._

**Iori:** … Uups.

(------)

_Kasumi camina de vuelta a su casa. Tiene miedo de lo que puede pasar. Iori no le prometió nada. Dijo que si Kyo hace el más mínimo intento de molestarlo, acabara con él por completo. Kasumi camina hacia la puerta principal, y ve que quedó abierta. Entra y ve a toda la familia en la mesa. Literalmente se comieron TODA la comida que había preparado para Iori…_

**Genma (se percata de Kasumi):** ¡Hola Kasumi! Esa comida estuvo deliciosa.

**Kasumi (ojos saltados):** Ustedes… Ustedes…

**Soun:** Si Kasumi. En verdad la disfrutamos.

**Akane:** Si. Fue la mejor cena en mucho tiempo.

**Kyo:** Wow Kasumi. ¡Eres en verdad una buena cocinera! Aunque, aún me pregunto porque preparaste tanta carne. Por cierto... Gracias Nabiki por venderme todas esas fotos de mi linda Rankyo.

**Nabiki (cuenta su dinero):** De nada.

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTO DE QUE KYO-SEMPAI ESTE RELACIONADO CON AKANE!!! Por cierto, la comida estuvo deliciosa Kasumi.

**Kasumi (cae de rodillas, sacude su cabeza):** No… No…

**Saishu:** ¿Kasumi¿Pasa algo malo?

**Kasumi (enojada):** ¡ESA COMIDA ERA PARA MIS INVITADOS¡¡¡ME PASE TODO EL DIA COCINANDO!!!

_La mayoría presente se le quedan viendo, con caras de confusión. Nunca la habían visto actuar tan… fuera de carácter._

**Kyo (confundido):** Este… no hay nada de qué preocuparse prima. Nosotros también comimos. Tu familia no se lo comió todo.

**Kasumi (se jala el cabello):** ¡¡¡ARGH!!!

**Soun (empieza a llorar):** ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡¡¡UN ESPIRITO MALIGNO HA DE HABER POSEIDO A KASUMI¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

**Akane (prepara su mazo):** No te preocupes. Yo la liberaré.

_Kasumi está a punto de gritarles a todos que se callen y la dejen en paz, cuando suena el timbre de la puerta._

**Kasumi (horrorizada):** ¡¡¡YA LLEGARON!!!

**Genma:** ¿Quiénes?

_Kasumi los ignora y corre hacia la puerta. Se demora por varios minutos. Todos en la mesa se miran los unos a los otros. La pareja pendeja de Soun y Genma llegan a una conclusión._

**Soun:** ¡¡¡DEBE SER UN DEMONIO EL QUE SE APODERARO DE MI HIJA!!!

**Genma:** Malditos demonios…

**Kyo (se para sobre la mesa):** ¡NO TEMAN¡¡¡ME ENCARGARE DE DERROTAR AL DEMONIO!!!

**Nabiki:** ¿En verdad piensan que un demonio querrá poseer a Kasumi?

**Akane:** No sería la primera vez.

**Shingo (ojos brillosos):** ¡¡¡ERES LO MAXIMO, KYO-SEMPAI!!!

**Kyo (muestra una sonrisa colgate, sus dientes brillan):** ¡Por supuesto!

_Se escucha el sonido de pasos, y una figura sale de la esquina._

**Soun:** ¡¡¡WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡EL DEMONIO LLEGO PARA MATARNOS A TODOS!!!

_Kyo se lanza contra la figura con su ataque Wicked Chew. Su puño hace contacto con la cara de la figura. Kyo se queda parado. Sus ojos registran la apariencia de la figura. Tiene cabello rojo, un collar en el cuello, un saco de piel negro, una camisa de vestir blanca que no está fajada, pantalón rojo, un cinto de piel roja atada a sus piernas justo debajo de las rodillas y zapatos de piel negro. La cara esta obstruida por el puño de Kyo. Los engranes en la cabeza de Kyo empiezan a girar para confirmar la identidad de quien acaba de golpear. Sus ojos se agrandan con horror cuando se da cuenta de que solo hay una persona a quien le queda esa descripción._

**Kyo (retira su puño):** Este… Hola Iori… Bonito clima que hemos tenido últimamente¿no crees?

**Iori (marca de un puño impresa en su cara, hierve de rabia):** Kyo…

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡ES IORI!!!

**Iori (mira a Shingo):** ………… Bu.

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_Shingo se desmaya en la mesa, su cara cae en un plato de sopa._

**Iori (mira a Kyo en los ojos):** Maldito… Hijo… De… La…

**Nodoka (interrumpe):** ¡Iori¡Compórtate!

**Iori:** ¡¡¡PERO EL ME GOLPEO!!!

**Nodoka:** Puede que sí¡PERO NO PELEES CON EL AQUÍ!

_Iori no quiere hacer caso, pero se separa de Kyo y se para en una esquina del cuarto._

**Genma:** Querida…

**Nodoka (le lanza una mirada que podría congelar el infierno):** ¿Qué?

**Genma (asustado):** Este… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Nodoka:** Kasumi nos invito. Quiere que discutamos algunos asuntos importantes con ustedes.

**Ranma:** Así es. Es sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre Akane y yo.

_Los ojos de Soun y Genma se iluminan. Se ponen de pie y empiezan a bailar._

**Soun y Genma:** ¡OH QUE ALEGRIA¡¡¡LAS CASAS SERAN UNIDAS!!!

**Nodoka:** No… eso es imposible.

**Soun y Genma:** ¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!

_Saishu se queda viendo con curiosidad. Una avalancha de quejas de la gente sentada estalla._

**Genma:** ¡ESTO ES ABSURDO NODOKA¡YO SOY EL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN SAOTOME¡LO QUE YO DIGA SE CUMPLE¡GASTE 10 AÑOS DE MI VIDA EN ENTRENAR AL MUCHACHO¡EL ME PAGARA AL HACER LO QUE YO LE ORDENE!

**Soun:** ¡EXACTO¡RANMA SE CASARA CON AKANE¡GENMA Y YO HICIMOS UNA PROMESA ANTES DE QUE ELLOS SI QUIERA NACIERAN, DE QUE LAS CASAS SE UNIRIAN!

**Shingo (despierta):** ¡¿¡¿QUE¡¿¡¿ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON AKANE-CHAN¡¡¡ELLA NUNCA ME LO MENCIONO!!!

**Akane:** ¡CALLATE SHINGO¡USTED NO PUEDE ROMPER ESTE COMPROMISO¡RANMA ME PERTENECE¡YO SOY SU VERDADERA PROMETIDA¡NO HAY MANERA EN QUE LO DEJARE IR¡¡¡EL ES PROPIEDAD MIA!!!

**Nabiki:** Aún cuando odio mucho rebajarme a sus niveles, yo estoy de acuerdo. Ranma debe casarse con Akane. Sería lo mejor para ambos clanes. Después de todo, con la unión de las dos escuelas de Categoría Libre, el poder del estilo será mayor. ¿O me equivoco?

**Kyo:** ¡RANMA¡¡¡HAY SOLO UNA COSA QUE QUIERO PREGUNTARTE!!! ……… ¿Sabes algo sobre tu prima Rankyo? Nabiki me dijo que tú la conoces aun mejor que su propio hermano.

_Nodoka desenvuelve su bulto. Ella trae dos katanas en vez de una. Saishu se queda congelado al ver la katana dentro de la vaina con los símbolos del clan Kusanagi. Ella desenvaina ambas espadas. La Katana Saotome es un trabajo de calidad, pero la Katana Kusanagi es en verdad una obra de arte, emitiendo un poder que ha durado por más tiempo del que cualquiera tenga conocimiento._

**Saishu:** ¿Cómo¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

**Nodoka:** Fue un regalo. Ahora, si son tan amables ¡DE ESCUCHARME!

_Nodoka ve alrededor del cuarto. Casi todos están en un estado de miedo y sorpresa por la visión de Nodoka con dos katanas. En especial si una esta radiando poder._

**Nodoka (calmada):** Como acabo de informarme recientemente, el Clan Tendo está mezclado con el Clan Kusanagi. Mi esposo ha estado trabajando para que mi hijo se case con Akane. Ranma, es del clan Yagami. Están intentando mezclar sangres en pleito. No funcionará. Así que, detengan esta tontería. Olvídense de querer casar a Ranma con Akane.

**Genma (se pone de pie):** ¡NO! EL CHICO DEBE…

_Genma se detiene cuando Nodoka anivela la katana Saotome a su cuello._

**Nodoka:** ¿Les quedó claro?

**Soun (se pone de pie):** ¡ESTO ES ABSURDO¡EL JURAMENTO DE GENMA FUE UNIR LAS CASAS¡ESE JURAMENTO NO SE ROMPERA!

**Nodoka:** Estas consciente de que la rivalidad entre ambas sangres predomina el juramento que hicieron por más de 640 años¿verdad? Si no, deja te doy una pequeña lección de historia. Los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami son parte de la misma línea de sangre. Con el tiempo, los clanes se separaron por la arrogancia de los Kusanagi. El clan Yagami hizo un pacto con el Orochi, y se hizo parte de la línea Orochi también. Desde entonces, los miembros de los Kusanagi han cazado a los miembros de los Yagami, y vice-versa. La rivalidad empezó desde entonces, y continúa hasta hoy.

**Soun:** Pero…

**Nodoka (se le queda viendo a Soun):** ¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? Los Kusanagi y los Yagami son parte del mismo linaje. Es por eso que ambos clanes tienen el espíritu de la flama conocida como Magatama. En un sentido, también son parientes nuestros. El matrimonio sería inmoral, irían en contra de la rivalidad entre ambos clanes. Así que olvídate de tus sueños de unir ambas casas, pues eso es lo único que será. Un sueño. Si quieres ahorrarte la humillación, entonces olvida que el arreglo alguna vez existió. ¿¡Entendido!?

_Soun y Genma se miran a sí mismos. Luego a ambas katanas que Nodoka sostiene. Por primera vez, se arman de valor. Ellos quieren las casas unidas, no importa lo que suceda._

**Soun y Gema:** ¿¡Y SI NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!?

**Saishu (calmadamente):** Rómpanlo.

**Soun y Genma (sorprendidos, miran a Saishu):** ¡¿¡¿Qué!?!?

**Saishu:** Nodoka tiene razón. Deben olvidarse del compromiso.

**Akane:** ¿¡SI ES ASI COMO TE SIENTES, ENTONCES POR QUE NO DICES NADA SOBRE KYO Y SU PUTA RANKYO!?

_Ranma, Iori y Leona le lanzan dagas con la mirada a Akane. Esto hace que se calle inmediatamente._

**Saishu:** Querida sobrina, Yo sé que no hay ninguna posibilidad en que la hermana de Iori, Ranko, quiera salir con mi hijo.

**Kyo:** ¡HEY!

**Saishu:** Es la verdad. Es obvio que te odia. Así que déjala en paz.

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!

'¡RUMBLE!'

_La gente empieza a buscar el origen del ruido. Es el estomago de Iori._

**Iori:** Lo siento. ¿Ya esta lista la cena Kasumi? Tengo hambre.

**Kasumi (pálida):** Lo siento, Se lo comieron todo…

**Iori (ojos se agrandan de enojo):** … ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?

_La gente en la mesa empieza a temblar y se alejan de Iori._

**Iori (enojado, su aura de pelea se levanta):** ¡PRIMERO ENTRO Y ME RECIBEN CON UN GOLPE EN LA CARA, LUEGO USTEDES IDIOTAS ACTUAN AUN MAS ESTUPIDOS CUANDO LA TIA NODOKA LES DA LOS HECHOS SOBRE LA RIVALIDAD ENTRE AMBAS SANGRES, AHORA ME DICEN QUE NO HAY NADA QUE COMER¡¿¡¿ACASO USTEDES QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE?!?!

**Akane (se pone de pie):** ¡OYEME BIEN, PELIRROJO IDIOTA! QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TU PUEDES…

'¡CRUNCH!'

_La mano de Iori cubre la cara de Akane. La tiene muy bien sujetada y empieza a apretar fuerte, lo suficiente como para sacar sangre de donde sus dedos se entierran a su piel. Akane sacude sus brazos y lo golpea, pero de nada sirve. Los miembros de la casa Tendo solo ven horrorizados, mientras Iori está listo para romperle el cráneo a Akane. Ranma se le acerca._

**Ranma:** Déjala ir, Iori.

**Iori:** ¿Y POR QUE¡DESDE QUE ENTRE, NADA HA SALIDO BIEN¡¡¡POR DIOS, SOLO QUERIA COMER ALGO DE CARNE!!!

**Ranma:** Ahora sabes cómo fue mi vida aquí. Apenas entraba y los problemas comenzarían. Así que, por favor, déjala ir.

_Iori no quiere hacer caso, pero la suelta. Ella cae al suelo. Los demás están muy asustados para moverse e ir a ayudarla._

**Iori (voltea a verlos):** ¿Quién como más?

_Todos apuntan a Genma._

**Genma:** ¡TRAIDORES!

_Iori toma a Genma del cuello de su gi, y luego arrastra y patea al hombre panda hasta el Dojo. Todo es silencio por un momento. Akane es la primera en hablar._

**Akane (furiosa, se levanta):** ¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESO¡RANMA¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A PERMITIR QUE ME LASTIME? (Saca su mazo). ¡¡¡RANMA, ERES UN IDIOTA!!!

**Leona:** ¡Detente!

**Akane (mira a Leona con odio):** ¡TU¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME LASTIMO EN LA ESCUELA AQUEL DIA¡TAMBIEN ERES LA QUE ME ROBO A RANMA¡¡¡DEVUELVEMELO DE INMEDIATO, MALDITA PUTA!!!

**Ranma:** Akane…

**Leona (sus ojos se vuelven fríos):** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Akane:** ¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE¡¡¡MUERE LADRONA¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

_Akane ataca con su mazo a Leona, pero falla cuando Leona se mueve a un lado. Leona contra ataca con una patada circular a la cabeza de Akane. Akane cae al suelo inconsciente. Soun entra de nuevo al su fase de llorón._

**Soun:**¡¡¡WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH¡¡¡LAS CASAS NO SERAN UNIDAS!!!

_Nodoka sacude su cabeza en disgusto y envaina sus katanas. Ya es obvio que ninguno de ellos pondrá una batalla seria para lograr que Ranma se case con Akane, al menos por ahora. Nodoka hace una reverencia y se despide de los Tendo. Ella sale de ahí. Ranma y Leona caminan hacia el Dojo para ir por Iori._

**Ranma (toca la puerta del Dojo):** Iori, nos vamos.

**Iori (adentro):** ¡Un momento!

_Ranma y Leona esperan un minuto. Iori sale del Dojo. De nuevo hay humo que lo sigue al abrir la puerta._

**Iori:**Ah… Panda rostizado a fuego lento… No hay nada mejor.

**Ranma:** Iori, ya te diste cuenta que eres un psicópata¿verdad?

**Iori (sonríe):** ¿Y?

**Ranma:** ……………

**Iori:** Lo sabía. Vámonos. Me voy a volver loco si me quedo aquí.

_Y todos se dirigen a la residencia Saotome._

(------)

_Después de una buena merienda por parte de Nodoka, el equipo Categoría Libre esta de rodillas en la mesa. Miran hacia afuera a la lluvia. Platican lo que paso durante la 'cena'._

**Ranma:** Bueno… nos fue mejor de lo que pensé.

**Iori:** Ese lugar donde vivías sí que es un infierno. ¿Cómo diablos lo aguantaste?

**Ranma:** No estoy seguro. Al menos ahora papá y el Sr. Tendo me dejaran en paz… Le-chan.

**Leona:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Por qué fuiste tan dura con Akane? No es que no tuvieras razón para hacerlo, para ya te había dicho como es ella. Es solo una artista marcial falsa, en verdad no tiene técnicas para pelear, y no sabe cuando darse por vencida. No se rinde.

**Iori:** ¿Qué hay de esa otra chica, aparte de Akane y Kasumi?

**Ranma:** Nabiki… Ella tomo todo lo que paso con mucha clama. Esa es una mala señal. Aprendí a interpretar como actúa. Sé que nunca es una buena idea ponerse en su camino. Así que puedo estar seguro que ella no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

_El timbre de la puerta suena._

**Ranma:** Yo contesto.

_Ranma va a la puerta. La abre y ve a Kasumi toda empapada. Nota que su cara esta roja, al igual que sus ojos. Todo esto es señal de que estuvo llorando._

**Ranma:** ¿Kasumi¿Qué te sucedió? Espera, primero pasa, luego hablamos. (Da la vuelta). ¡MAMA, POR FAVOR TRAE UNA TOALLA!

**Kasumi (entra):** Gracias Ranma… Y sobre lo que me sucedió… Digamos que tome una decisión.

_Nodoka baja con una toalla en la mano. Ve a Kasumi toda empapada. Se dirige a ella y la ayuda a subir al baño para limpiarse. Ranma solo se queda viendo mientras suben las escaleras._

(------)

_Después de un rato Kasumi baja, vistiendo uno de los kimonos de Nodoka. Le preguntan que sucedió. Les cuenta una versión pequeña de lo que pasó…_

_Su padre se quedo llorando, Saishu y Kyo se retiraron, Genma fue con el Dr. Tofu para tratar sus quemaduras, Nabiki estaba enojada y se fue a su cuarto. Akane simplemente estaba furiosa. Empezó a gritarle a la persona más cercana. Que fue ella. Akane gritó y gritó, culpando a Kasumi y a Leona por todos sus problemas. Luego le dio una bofetada a Kasumi y luego se fue al Dojo con Shingo para 'entrenar'. Kasumi levanto su mano hacía su mejilla dolorosa. La bofetada en verdad la despertó. Sabía que ya no puede aguantar más el abuso de su familia. Así que corrió a su cuarto, recogió algunas cosas de valor y corrió. Mientras corría empezó a llover. El primer lugar que le vino a la mente para refugiarse de la lluvia fue la residencia Saotome. Lo cual nos trae al presente. La mayoría se le queda viendo en shock._

**Ranma:** … No puedo creer esto…

**Leona:** Así que… Akane te lastimó…

_Kasumi asienta._

**Iori:** ¡Esa maldita piruja! Debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad.

**Ranma (mira a Iori):** Siento haberte detenido.

_Iori solo mueve su cabeza en resignación._

**Nodoka:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Kasumi:** No lo sé. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que buscar refugio de la lluvia y ustedes fueron los únicos en quien pude pensar. Siento mucho ser una inconveniencia para ustedes.

**Nodoka (pone su mano en el hombro de Kasumi):** Para nada Kasumi. Como dijiste antes, lo único que buscas es amistad. Por favor, permíteme extender mi amistad y hospitalidad hacia ti.

_Kasumi no sabe que decir. Todos están siendo muy amables con ella. Esta es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por lo que ella quiere. Está tan contenta que empieza a llorar._

**Ranma:** Kasumi¿Qué pasa?

**Kasumi (sonríe mientras llora):** Es solo que estoy tan contenta de que se preocupen…

_Ranma abraza a Kasumi y ella lo abraza de vuelta. Leona observa con una sonrisa en su cara. No está celosa, sabe que Kasumi es amiga de Ranma. Fue una de las pocas personas que fue en verdad amable con Ranma mientras vivía en Nerima. Todavía le sorprende como Ranma puede tocar las vidas de las demás personas y tener un efecto positivo. Severo, pero positivo._

(------)

_Rugal se encuentra sentado en la cabina del capitán de su nave. Está haciendo preparativos. Mañana, las peleas salen de Japón y se dirigen a China. Está más que excitado. Goenitz le informo de los avances en fuerza del Décimo Hakkeshu y que ya recolectaron más de la mitad de la energía necesaria para poner su plan en marcha. Rugal puede saborear el poder con su lengua, así de cerca se encuentran. Rugal sonríe maléficamente a sí mismo. Observa la lista de lugares para ver donde tendrán la primera batalla en China._

**Rugal:** Hmm. Jusenkyo… Los estanques del Lamento… Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm…

(------)

Final Capítulo 24

Próximo vez: Es media noche abordo en el Black Noah. Leona recupera más de sus recuerdos, su verdadera persona. ¿Cómo lidiará la verdad sobre cosas que no quiere saber?

Nota de autor: Perdón a todos aquellos que les agrada Kasumi. Se de la regla para los fanfics de Ranma ½, el "Nunca lastimen a Kasumi Tendo¡NUNCA!" Pero sentí que era necesario. Así que a todos los fans de Kasumi Tendo allá afuera por favor entiendan que esto fue necesario para la historia. Gracias.

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traduccion: Guy with a Stick**_


	25. Chapter 25

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 25: Llanto amargo.

(------)

_Ya han pasado algunos días desde aquella noche en casa de los Tendo. Ranma y los demás han aceptado a Kasumi a vivir con ellos. Hasta logró convencer a Iori a que hablara con Mature y Vice para permitir a ciertos residentes de Nerima a bordo. Como sabía que Vice estaría dispuesta de ayudar a su Iori-sama en lo que sea. Vice 'habló' con Rugal y logro 'convencerlo' a que dejara a estas personas trabajar en el barco durante el torneo._

**Vice (estrangulando a Rugal):** Déjalos subir… ¡O TE MANDO DE VUELTA AL INFIERNO, MALDITO HAKKESHU FARSANTE!

**Rugal (Trata de liberar su cuello de los brazos de Vice):** ¡ACK! No puedo… No puedo respirar… Me estoy… Mareando… (Empieza a alucinar). Uuuu… Lindas luces…

**Mature (viendo la escena):** ……… Me alegra saber que esta discusión se está conduciendo de una manera madura y civilizada…

_Así que ahora, Kasumi trabaja como la cocinera del barco durante el torneo, el Dr. Tofú ahora forma parte del staff médico, y Hiroshi y Daisuke, dos amigos de Ranma de la escuela Furinkan, ahora son los comentaristas para las peleas, así que ahora Rugal y Chizuru ya no tendrán que hacerlo._

(------)

_Las peleas han terminado en Japón y ahora se encuentran en camino hacia China. El Black Noah zarpó del puerto de Tokio y ahora se encuentra en el Océano Pacífico, para luego dar vuelta y dirigirse a China a través del Mar de Japón. Es media noche y el Black Noah se encuentra en medio del mar. La mayoría de los peleadores y staff ya se encuentran dormidos. Una de las excepciones es el 'Emperador de la Obscuridad' Wolfgang Krauser, quien contempla sobre Ranma en su mente. Nunca olvidó lo que presenció cuando Ranma entro en la "Furia del Gato". Mientras piensa en el delicioso sabor del dolor que podría sentir de nuevo cuando se enfrente a Ranma, una sonrisa cruza su rostro e inconscientemente traza la cicatriz en su frente que recibió por parte de Terry Bogard hace ya muchos años. Se carcajea a si mismo mientras sigue pensando en cómo sería la pelea contra una persona que no sólo conoce las artes secretas de la "uria del Gato", sino que también es de la línea de Sangre Orochi._

(------)

_Leona despierta en shock. Prácticamente se levanta de la cama gritando. Respira profundamente y un sudor frío cruza su cara. Las imágenes que vió esta noche fueron diferentes a sus pesadillas casuales. Las que la atormenta constantemente son mas vividos, pero lo que esta vez vió hizo que se le enchinara la piel. Se queda viendo con ojos desenfocados hacia la obscuridad de su cabina, tratando de no pensar en lo que recordó de su pasado, pero esta lentamente regresa a su mente. Salta de la cama y corre hacia el baño. Una vez ahí se dirige a la taza y empieza a vomitar. Después de media hora, al fin se recupera de ese sentimiento repulsivo, luego se queda en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corren de sus ojos mientras se aprieta las rodillas contra su pecho. Ella solo quiere gritar, pero su voz no sale. Así que ella se queda en el piso del baño. Quiere hacer algo, pero no tiene idea de qué._

_Después de otros veinte minutos se levanta del suelo y se mira en el espejo. Ella es un desastre. Su cabello esta todo alborotado y hay marcas de lágrimas que corren por toda su mejilla desde sus ojos rojos. Odia verse así y rompe el espejo con su puño. Cuando retira su puño hay pedazos de vidrio incrustados en ella y la sangre empieza a brotar de todas las heridas en la parte trasera de su mano izquierda. Se le queda viendo. Esta vista deja un sentimiento mortificante dentro de ella. Es un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza. La escena de sus padres muriendo por su propia mano aparece repentinamente en su mente. Levanta su cabeza hacia atrás y la toma fuerte con sus manos. No se detiene. No puede sacar de su mente todas las imágenes de la gente de su pueblo gritando de miedo. Siente que se empieza a resbalar. Deja salir un grito silencioso. El sonido no sale de su boca pero puede escuchar el terrible sonido en su mente. Su pelo empieza a cambiar de color, a un tono rojo, sus ojos se ponen pálidos y empieza a toser un poco de sangre. Se toma de su mano sangrienta y empieza a apretarla. El dolor de su mano la mantiene en la realidad, no deja que su mente se vaya por completo. Finalmente, el sentimiento de entrar en la Locura de Sangre pasa. Su pelo regresa a ser azul y sus pupilas vuelven a la normalidad. Deja salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ahora ambas manos las tiene cubiertas de sangre, al igual que su ropa de dormir. Puede sentir la sangre en su rostro, de cuando se agarro de la cabeza. Ve alrededor del baño. Hay pedazos de vidrio rotos y sangre por todos lados. Parece que hubo una batalla ahí. Y en verdad la hubo, pero en su mente. Con unos ojos llorosos llenos de odio, se queda viendo su sangre… Su sangre Orochi. Empieza a levantarse lentamente, apoyándose del lavabo. Cuando siente que puede caminar toma unos pasos. Como ve que no se cae, continua su camino fuera del baño. Abre la puerta de su cuarto y la cierra al salir. Camina por todo el pasillo. Cuando llega al final empieza a subir las escaleras que están frente a ella. Sube un piso y camina por ese pasillo. Se detiene frente a una de las puertas. La observa y piensa que esta debe ser. Toma un poco de valor y toca la puerta con su mano ilesa._

(------)

_Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales Categoría Libre se encuentra en su cama, vistiendo solo una camiseta blanca y boxers mientras duerme… o al menos eso intenta. Las últimas noches, desde que presintió lo que él cree que sea la 'Fuerza Maligna', ha empezado a tener sueños extraños que no tienen sentido. Ha visto lo que parece ser una isla flotando en el cielo, Iori parado en medio del desierto, Rugal sentado en su trono de oro mientras toma una copa de vino y luego una imagen que no puede sacar de su mente Su propia madre tirada en el suelo, mientras su sangre sale de una herida que no se ve, un hombre parado a un lado de ella, con una risa que congela hasta los huesos. Ranma intenta correr hacia su madre, pero algo que no puede ver se lo impide. Cuando no ve estas imágenes, lo único que ve en sus sueños es el color púrpura. Así que, Ranma ha empezado a quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde tratando de entender el significado de esos sueños._

_El cuarto está cubierto por una luz violeta mientras Ranma saca su Magatama de Orochi. Se le queda viendo a una flama espiritual manchada que cubre su mano. Esto lo llena de asco. Claro, es poderoso, pero cada vez que la utiliza, su cuerpo se llena de dolor. Siente como su cuerpo quiere rechazar ese poder, pero al mismo tiempo la usa, la acoge. Y mientras observa la flama púrpura, puede ver imágenes de su pasado. La vez cuando fue alejado de su madre, sus viajes con Genma, cuando conoció a Ukyo la primera vez y su padre la alejo de ella, el entrenamiento de la 'Furia del Gato' y otros recuerdos de su infancia. La flama crece un poco por la rabia que siente contra su padre. Después de pensar varias veces en lastimar al viejo y tonto panda se da cuenta que la flama ha crecido hasta medio metro de altura. Recuerda que el poder de las flamas está basado en emociones negativas al igual que la sangre Orochi en sus venas. Ranma intenta calmarse y cierra su mano, apagando la flama. Empieza a ver hacia el techo, contemplando como su vida ha cambiado en estos últimos meses. Una sonrisa cruza su rosto. Sabe que ha hecho más amigos en estos meses que sus primeros 14 años multiplicado por tres. En especial su querida amiga Leona. Ella ha sido la primera persona en tomarse el tiempo para conocer su verdadera persona. Y él, en cambio, pudo ser la primera persona en conocer la verdadera Leona. Ha sido capaz de ver a través de su duro exterior, y poder ver a una mujer gentil y cariñosa quien solo quiere tener amigos y una verdadera vida, una a su propio acorde y no a la de otros. Y en ese sentido sabe que ella es igual a él. Pues él lo único que busca son amigos y poder vivir la vida como él quiera. Luego Ranma escucha que alguien toca la puerta. Voltea a ver el reloj y nota que apenas son unos minutos pasada de la media noche, aunque podrían encontrarse en una zona de tiempo diferente. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta. Observa a través de la mirilla y ve a Leona. Abre la puerta para dejarla pasar._

**Ranma (abre la puerta):** Le-chan. Que haces despierta tan… (Sus ojos se agrandan).

_Ranma se detiene a media frase cuando observa completamente a Leona. Ella es un desastre. Su cara tiene marcas de llanto, su ropa de dormir está manchada de sangre y está sangrando de su mano izquierda. Ranma no dice nada y la deja entrar a su cuarto. La lleva al baño y revisa su mano. Ve que hay pedazos de vidrio incrustados en su mano. Revisa el gabinete arriba del lavabo y encuentra lo que busca. Unas tijeras y una pequeña botella de alcohol. Coloca una toalla en el lavabo para colocar las piezas de vidrio cuando se las quite. Después de unos minutos logra sacar todos los pedazos de vidrio y luego coloca la mano en el lavabo bajo la llave de agua. Toma otra toalla y la humedece de alcohol. La frota sobre las cortaduras de su mano. Leona se jalonea cuando el alcohol hace contacto sobre sus heridas, pero no dice nada. Ranma busca una toalla más chica y la amarra sobre su mano._

**Ranma (mientras amarra la toalla):** ¿Qué sucedió?

**Leona:** ……………… Ranma…

**Ranma:** Dime, Le-chan.

**Leona:** ¿Puedo usar tu baño? Quiero quitarme el resto de esta sangre.

_Ranma asienta y da la vuelta para salir de ahí. Leona lo toma de la muñeca._

**Leona:** Por favor quédate. Necesito a alguien con quien hablar… O que al menos esté aquí… No quiero quedarme sola.

_Ranma no da vuelta, pero asienta de nuevo._

(------)

_Ranma aun ve en dirección opuesta a la tina de baño. Leona está recostada dentro de ella, dejando que el agua caliente calme sus nervios y que lave la sangre en su piel. Ella ve la espalda de Ranma. Una leve sonrisa cruza sus labios. Intenta ser un caballero con ella. No ha dado vuelta una sola vez para verla. Aunque algunos podrían tomar esto como un insulto, sabe que Ranma no quiere verse como un pervertido al verla mientras se baña y por eso mira hacia otro lado. Quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Regresa su mirada al agua. Después de un rato, se da cuenta que el agua no le da ninguna respuesta, así que le pide a Ranma una toalla, pues ya ha terminado. Él le acerca una, aun dándole la espalda y se sale del baño. La sonrisa en los labios de Leona se levanta un poco más._

**Leona:** Oh Ranma…

(------)

_Leona sale del baño. Tiene la toalla envuelta sobre la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Aunque el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior aun se encontraban ahí, la camisa de su pijama no lo estaba. Así que se puso la toalla para cubrirse y no poner a Ranma nervioso. Una vez fuera del baño ve a Ranma entregarle su camisa china de color azul. Aparentemente se quedo con la azul, aun cuando durante todo el torneo ha estado usando la negra con la luna creciente, símbolo del clan Yagami en la espalda, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Se percata que Ranma ha de haber tomado la camisa de su pijama. El no quería que ella usara esa camisa llena de sangre. Alegremente acepta la camisa, deja caer la toalla y se la pone. La camisa le queda un poco floja._

**Leona (mientras se pone la camisa):** Gracias Ranma.

**Ranma (se sonroja):** De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**Leona (sonríe, gira a Ranma para que pueda verla):** Gracias.

_Ranma se le queda viendo a los ojos de Leona. No importa cuántas veces mire esas esferas azules brillantes, siempre se encuentra encantado por ellas. La manera en que resplandecen con una luz tan fría como el hielo y el pequeño toque de esmeralda que hay en ellos los hace parecer como joyas. Sabe que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Puede ver el dolor en ellas, pero tiene miedo para preguntarle qué le sucede, temiendo que las cosas se pongan peor para ella. Así que solo se le queda viendo a los ojos por el mayor tiempo posible._

_Mientras Ranma mira a los ojos de Leona, ella mira directamente a los suyos. Son de un color azul obscuro que parecen girar con el calor de un mar tropical. Siempre le ha encantado verle los ojos. Siempre parecen tener una manera de calmarla cuando se encuentra molesta. Se da cuenta que hay simpatía en su mirada, simpatía por ella. La hace sentir de una manera que nunca había sentido. Él, en verdad, se preocupa por ella como una persona. No como un soldado, no como una guerrera de corazón frio que muchos creen que es, sino como una persona normal. Leona se siente amada. Recuerda como Ranma la ha protegido ya varias veces y ha mostrado su amor por ella. Por eso tiene miedo de decirle lo que ahora recuerda. Puede hacer que él la odie, hacerla a un lado y continuar con su vida. Ese pensamiento la lastima mucho. Sus ojos empiezan a llorar de nuevo, pero Ranma la toma de las manos._

**Ranma:** Le-chan… ¿Qué te sucede¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

**Leona (Mira como las manos de Ranma toman las suyas):** … Yo… Lo siento… Perdóname… Todo es mi culpa…

_Ranma está confundido por la manera en que está actuando Leona. Decide que debe calmarla primero. La conduce a su cama y la acuesta en ella. Toma una silla de la esquina de su cuarto y la acerca a la cama, así puede sentarse cerca de ella. Una vez hecho esto, él espera pacientemente a que Leona le diga que es lo que la está haciendo sufrir. Ve como ella se le queda viendo a sus manos con ojos confundidos, como si pudiera ver algo que no está ahí, o como si tratara de recordar algo. Leona toma un suspiro grande y comienza._

**Leona:** Lo recuerdo…

**Ranma:** … ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

**Leona:** Recuerdo mi vida antes de que mi poder despertara. Recuerdo a mi padre Guidel. Fue un hombre alto con una figura poderosa. Tenía pelo blanco con toques azules en forma de cola de caballo que le llegaba al cuello. Tenía ojos verdes obscuros. Su piel era bronceada por trabajar afuera la mayor parte de su vida. Utilizó ropa de trabajo sencilla color café. Y siempre me sonreía. Casi siempre me dejaba seguirlo a donde sea que él fuera. Pude ver una gran parte del bosque que estaba en las afueras de mi aldea. (Sonríe). Algunas veces, cuando me cansaba de caminar tanto, él me subiría a sus hombros y me cargaba el resto del camino. En verdad viví una vida feliz con ellos. Mi padre siempre estaba ahí para mí. Al igual que mi madre. Ella era una típica mujer japonesa. Ella portaba su kimono rojo que contrastaba con su cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos azules. Recuerdo que me regañaba algunas veces, cuando me portaba mal. Así que trate de ser una niña buena y así no me regañaría tanto. Así que, como ves, viví una vida muy tranquila… (Cara seria, sus ojos miran hacia abajo). Que desgracia que no pudo durar… Nunca olvidaré el día que "él" llegó…

--- COMIENZA RECUERDO ---

_Una pequeña Leona de 6 años está sentada al lado de la ventada de la cocina de su madre. Observa hacia fuera para ver a su padre Guidel parado frente a su casa. Pero no viste su ropa de siempre. Porta un saco militar blanco con toques azules, pantalón blanco, una pequeña capa de piel color rojo obscuro, al igual que sus botas. Pronto, otro hombre con un cabello de color extraño, blanco y gris con toques rubios en la parte superior y negro de los lados, aparece de la nada, justo enfrente de su padre. La mayoría de la gente alrededor deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para ver lo que transcurre. El otro hombre viste un traje similar al de su padre, solo que este es azul obscuro donde el de su padre es blanco y negro donde es rojo obscuro. Se acerca a Guidel._

**Hombre (muestra una mueca):** 'Hachitaki no Gidiar' o 'Guidel de las Ocho Cascadas' si no me equivoco. Vaya, has cambiado…

**Guidel (entre ceja):** ¿Qué haces aquí 'Kamikaze no Goniezuu'? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. Esperaba no volver a ver tu cara.

**Goenitz:** Ah… Veo que aún me recuerdas… En verdad eso es bueno.

**Guidel (enojado):** ¡AL GRANO¿A QUE HAS VENIDO?

**Goenitz (mueca de lastimado):** No hay necesidad de gritar. ¿Acaso es esa la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo?

**Guidel (más enojado):** ¿Viejo amigo¿VIEJO AMIGO¡ME ABANDONASTE A LA MUERTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE AYUDÉ! Y¿TU CREES QUE AÚN TE CONSIDERO UN AMIGO?

**Goenitz (cruza sus brazos):** Bueno, me dí cuenta de que todos cometemos errores algunas veces… Pero, ahora hay una forma de que te redimas por tu fracaso de hace 8 años.

**Guidel (ojos medio cierran):** ¿Redimirme?

**Goenitz:** Así es. Sé muy bien que este pueblo que levantaste y en el cual tú actúas como jefe, está lleno con miembros de la línea Orochi. No hay manera de que niegues este hecho.

**Guidel:** ¿Cuál es el punto?

**Goenitz:** El punto es, que has estado perdiendo tu tiempo. Tú, Guidel, eres uno de los 'Cuatro Reyes Celestiales del Orochi'. Deberías estar allá afuera ayudándonos a liberar a nuestro amo y no estar aquí jugando a la "Pequeña Casita en la Pradera".

**Guidel:** Lo que yo haga es MI asunto. Si no te gusta¡LÁRGATE!

**Goenitz:** Hmph. Allá tu. Ahora, deja llego al grano. Mientras tú has estado perdiendo el tiempo, yo he "corregido" tu último error. Recuerdas que, hace años, te mandé a robar el Espejo Yata, y fallaste. Sabes que necesitamos ese espejo. Actúa como el sello principal que ata a Orochi en su prisión.

**Guidel:** Ya lo sé. Y el por qué "falle", fue porque el espejo estaba bien protegido. Apenas sobreviví todas las heridas que me dieron los soldados fieles al clan Kagura. Y luego tu me golpeaste aún más porque "fallé" y luego me arrojaste en medio del bosque Hon-fu…

**Goenitz (interrumpe):** Bueno… He resuelto ese problema personalmente. Sabes que hay otra parte del sello. Que el clan Yata es famoso por tener mujeres gemelas que…

**Guidel (sus ojos saltan de horror):** ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ...!!

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Claro que sí. Fuí capáz de matar a una de ellas. Una chica de 14 años conocida como Michiru Kagura. Ella y su hermana Chizuru eran la otra parte del sello sobre nuestro amo Orochi. No fuí capáz de acercarme lo suficiente a Chizuru, pero su hermana fue lo suficientemente tonta para intentar pelear conmigo y… Tú puedes adivinar lo que sucedió.

**Guidel (enojado):** Maldito bastardo… Mataste a una niña inocente…

**Goenitz (sorprendido):** ¿Inocente? Ella nació para atar a nuestro amo en su prisión. ¡ELLA MERECÍA MORIR! Después de que acabé con ella, el sello se debilitó, casi se rompió… Pero…

**Guidel:** ¿Pero?

**Goenitz:** El Orochi no responde. Necesito tu ayuda. Reuniremos energía y con el transcurso del tiempo tendremos lo suficiente para despertarlo y así el mundo será limpiado de la peste conocida como humanidad y una vez más el mundo será puro, lleno de vida silvestre y plantas. Y nosotros del linaje Orochi lo tendremos todo. Haremos del mundo lo que nos plazca. Puedes expandirte fuera de la selva, hasta otras partes del mundo. ¿No te gustaría eso para nuestra gente?

**Guidel (sin demorar):** No.

**Goenitz: **¿QUÉ?

**Guidel (calmado):** Ya me escuchaste "Viento Divino". Me rehuso a ayudarte. La gente en este lugar y yo hemos vivido pacíficamente por mucho tiempo y no regresaremos a la vida violenta del Orochi.

**Goenitz (enojado):** NO ES POSIBLE DE QUE HABLES ASÍ …

**Guidel (interrumpe):** ¿En serio? Lo estoy. Ahora vete Goenitz. No puedo prometer nada al cómo reaccionará la gente de este pueblo ante esto…

_Goenitz ve a sus alrededores. Ve a granjeros y trabajadores usando todo tipo de herramientas para el campo como armas. Una cara molesta cubre el rostro de Goenitz. Se queja con rabia el ver a estos 'debiluchos' ponérsele en su contra. Está a punto de desaparecer cuando una niña sale corriendo de la casa de Guidel. Una mujer mayor la persigue._

**Leona:** ¡PAPÁ!

**Guidel:** Leona, aléjate de aquí.

**Goenitz (mira a Leona):** ¿Papá? (Mira a la esposa de Guidel). Tú… y una… ¿¡HUMANA¡ARGH¡Guidel, eso sí que es bajo¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONTAMINAR EL LINAJE OROCHI CON SANGRE HUMANA? (Ojos se agrandan al darse cuenta): Sangre Orochi… Y sangre humana… (Sonrisa maléfica). Hm hm hm… Solo recuerda, el Orochi no perdona a aquellos traidores a su causa.

_Y con eso Goenitz da un último vistazo a Leona, levanta su mano izquierda y desaparece dentro de un gran ventisco. La mayoría de los aldeanos simplemente se olvidan de lo sucedido y regresan a sus labores. La esposa de Guidel se le acerca y lo abraza. Leona lo abraza de una pierna. Guidel la mira con un sentido de tristeza. _

(------)

_Ya es de tarde. Leona está sentada sobre un tronco tirado. Se percata de una mala sensación en su estomago al igual que su cabeza empieza a dolerle con fuerza. Se toma del estomago, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Guidel se le acerca. Viste de nuevo su ropa de trabajo._

**Guidel (preocupado):** ¿Cómo te sientes, mi pequeña Zafiro?

**Leona:** Mi pancita me duele. También mi cabeza…

**Guidel (cara seria, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Leona y la mira a los ojos):** Leona, escúchame bien…

**Leona:** ¿Si papá?

**Guidel:** Recuerda bien estas palabras Leona. A veces tienes que pelear contra el destino, no importa que tan cruel y triste sea.

_Leona se le queda viendo a su padre, pensando que quiso decir con eso. Sacude su cabeza y camina de regreso a su casa. Leona observa cómo se retira. El dolor empeora. _

(------)

_Cae la noche. Todo está en calma, excepto en casa de Guidel. Leona ha empeorado. Su cabeza la está matando y tiene una fiebre muy alta. Su familia empieza a preocuparse. Pronto, Leona empezó a toser sangre. Guidel estaba en shock. Estaba muy consciente de las señas de la Locura de Sangre. Sabía que Leona nunca fue instruida en cómo controlar el poder de Orochi que fluye por sus venas, y que las consecuencias serían terribles si ella entrara en ese estado. Algunos de los aldeanos llegaron a su casa e intentaron calmar a Leona. No tenía caso. De repente, los ojos de Leona se perdieron y luego sucedió. Leona entro en la Locura de Sangre, su poder Orochi despertó por primera vez. Se convirtió en una bestia salvaje. Hubo gritos de horror, sangre, y muy pronto… Nada. La gente trato de huir, pero Leona los cazó fácilmente, matando a todos aquellos que vivían en la aldea, que fueron más de 200 personas. Luego la Locura de Sangre cedió. Ella quedó en el centro de la aldea destruida, sola, asustada y cubierta en sangre. Goenitz aparece y empieza a aplaudirle por un trabajo bien hecho._

**Goenitz (ríe por un momento, aplaude):** ¡BRAVO¡EXCELENTE! No podría haberlo hecho mejor. (Camina hacia Leona, pone su mano sobre su cabeza). No te preocupes por la destrucción. Piensa que todo es sólo un sueño. Un delicioso preludio a lo que viene. Por ahora… deja te doy un recuerdo más "placentero" que puedas valorar.

_Goenitz lanza a Leona al suelo, su sombra cae sobre ella._

--- TERMINA RECUERDO ---

_Leona está sentada en la cama de Ranma. Tiene sus piernas pegadas a su pecho otra vez, y se sostiene de ellas. Ranma está sentado en la orilla de su silla, disgustado, y pasmado por todos los eventos que le contó Leona. Ella empieza a llorar de nuevo. Esto entristece a Ranma. Siempre ha visto a Leona como una persona fuerte que tiene buen corazón, y verla llorar le rompe el corazón. Leona levanta la mirada hacia Ranma con sus ojos llorosos._

**Leona:** Lo siento… No pude detenerlo… Era demasiado fuerte…

**Ranma: **¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

_Leona rompe su mirada con Ranma. No soporta verlo ahora. Sabe que de seguro la odiará por dejar que esas cosas le pasaran. No puede detener su llanto. Finalmente, reúne el poco valor que le queda para levantar su mirada, ver a Ranma a los ojos y decirle lo que recordó después de tantos años…_

**Leona (voz apenas arriba de un murmuro):** Me violó…

_Leona ve que los ojos de Ranma se agrandan de horror. Rompe su mirada y empieza a llorar sobre sus rodillas. Sabe que todo termino. No querrá volver a hablarle. No después de saber la 'verdad' sobre ella. Para su sorpresa, siente como Ranma se sienta en la cama y la abraza fuertemente._

**Ranma:** Le-chan… Lo siento mucho… Nunca supe.

_Leona arrastra su mirada de sus rodillas y mira a Ranma. Sus ojos también están llenos de lágrimas. El siente dolor y tristeza por ella. Esto hace que Leona se sienta aún más culpable por hacer llorar a Ranma._

**Leona (susurra):** Ranma… Lo siento…

**Ranma (pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios):** Está bien Le-chan… Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa. Solo lamento de que eso te haya pasado.

_Luego Ranma retira su dedo y de nuevo la abraza. Leona está a punto de preguntarle el por qué la perdona tanto, pero no tiene la oportunidad pues Ranma la calla con un beso. El beso es la luz al final de un largo túnel obscuro para Leona. Ha tenido una vida muy dura y finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que está dispuesto a aceptarla por quién es y por lo que le sucedió. Las lágrimas salen por las orillas de sus ojos. Ranma siente las lágrimas cuando tocan su cara. Rompe el beso y le limpia las lágrimas con su dedo._

**Ranma (sonríe):** Leona… Para lo que valga, Yo te amo. No me importa lo que te haya pasado. Para mí, siempre serás mi Le-chan.

**Leona (ojos llorosos, sonríe de vuelta):** Ranma…

_Leona besa a Ranma. Ella está muy contenta que él sea muy compresivo y acepta lo que le ha pasado, lo que ha hecho. Siente que navega sobre las nubes. Después de un rato, rompen el beso. Ranma mira el reloj en la pared de su cuarto y ve que ya son las 3 de la mañana._

**Ranma:** Le-chan, será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto y descanses. Tendremos que levantarnos pronto.

**Leona (abraza el brazo de Ranma):** ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más? No quiero estar sola.

**Ranma (piensa un momento antes de contestar):** Mmmm… Está bien.

_Ranma se levanta de la cama y coloca una cobija sobre Leona. Quiere que ella duerma en su cama, mientras él duerme en la silla. Leona lo toma de su mano._

**Leona:** No Ranma. Yo dormiré en la silla. Este es tu cuarto, así que tú duerme en la cama.

**Ranma (sacude cabeza):** No. Tú eres la invitada aquí. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en la silla.

**Leona: **¿Qué tal un acuerdo?

**Ranma (levanta una ceja):** ¿Un acuerdo?

**Leona:** Sí. Ambos dormiremos en la cama.

_Ranma está a punto de explotar en varias razones en porque no deberían, pero la mira a los ojos. Puede ver la esperanza en ellos. Ella tiene mucha cargada en este gesto. Ranma no quiere hacerla sentir rechazada, después de haberla hecho sentir bien de sí mismo otra vez. Así que asienta y tranquilamente se mete a la cama con ella. Leona lo toma de nuevo del brazo en el instante que él se mete a la cama. Esto asusta un poco a Ranma._

**Ranma:** Leona¿Qué sucede?

**Leona:** Solo quiero saber que estás aquí.

_Ranma sonríe. Aparentemente, él es lo que la mantiene contenta. Así que jala la cobija sobre ellos y se quedan así por un momento. Leona se queda dormida pronto, cansada de todo su estrés emocional, con sus brazos aún enredados sobre Ranma y su cabeza sobre su pecho, una sonrisa ligera en su cara. Ranma ve como duerme Leona y piensa que se ve como un ángel mientras duerme. Una sonrisa cruza por sus labios de nuevo cuando piensa como, al menos para alguien, él es una buena persona. Pronto el sueño lo vence también. Ninguno de ellos es molestado por sus típicas pesadillas por primera vez._

(------)

Fin Capítulo 25

Próximo Capítulo: Repercusiones por la noche pasada. Qué sucede cuando ciertas personas "piensan mal". Y finalmente, llegamos al nuevo destino para las peleas. ¡CHINA!

Nota del Autor: Mis disculpas a todos los fans de Leona. Sé que fuí muy duro con ella, pero fué necesario para hacer bueno este capítulo. Gracias.


	26. Chapter 26

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 26¡¡¡No es lo que Creen!!!

(------)

_Rugal se encuentra sentado frente al timón de su barco, el Black Noah. Navegando por todo el mar de Japón. ¡Muy pronto llegarán a China y la diversión empezará de nuevo! Claro está, el Black Noah es totalmente computarizado y la consola principal en verdad controla la dirección de la nave, pero a Rugal le encanta usar el timon para un efecto extra. Una sonrisa malvada cruza sus labios cuando piensa en todo el poder que podrá obtener del Décimo Hakkeshu. Goenitz, antes de que zarparan, vino a visitarlo para darle algo de información sobre Ranma que él había adquirido unos días antes de una 'fuente anónima'. Rugal le encuentra uso a esta información. Sabe muy bien que a Goenitz le gusta trabajar en secreto y eso siempre le molesta. Durante todo el torneo, Goenitz ha venido varias veces, a dictarle el siguiente paso a seguir. Si todo dependiera de Rugal, todos los peleadores que han perdido ya hubieras sido expulsados del barco. Pero Goenitz insiste en que se queden, diciendo que su presencia e interacción puede crear una gran cantidad de energía cuando ciertos eventos trabajan en un efecto dominó. Rugal no hubiera creído esto, si no fuera porque algunos 'eventos' si sucedieron. Como la aparición de la hermana de Iori, Ranko. O cuando Ranma entro en la Furia del Gato. Rugal se disgusta cuando piensa en la Furia del Gato. Su nave fue destruida y la reparación fue costosa. Y cuando supo cómo aprender la Furia del Gato, resulta ser que el discípulo tiene que ser menor de diez años de edad para que funcione. Rugal aun no puede ver a su pantera como antes desde ese momento. Su ojo derecho brilla cuando recuerda como Vice y Mature guardaron esa información a propósito para hacerlo ver como un idiota y como le permitieron pasar por todo ese dolor. Algunos de los peleadores aun se burlan cuando uno de ellos vio y grabó un programa especial en FOX llamado "Intentos fallidos de Suicido" y lo mostró a los demás peleadores. Resulta ser que el entrenamiento de Rugal en La Furia del Gato fue el video estelar en ese programa. Rugal se molesta tanto que toma su copa de metal y la aplasta con su mano. La avienta contra la pared. El vino se derrama por todos lados y él se imagina que es la sangre de todos sus enemigos, en particular la de Mature y Vice. La malvada sonrisa en su cara regresa con un pensamiento. Y piensa en voz alta._

**Rugal:** Pronto… Pronto estaré en el poder de nuevo. Una vez que mi vida esté garantizada y no tenga que preocuparme de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de nuevo, Yo tomare el control. Claro que será una escalada difícil, pero tendré el tiempo y la energía suficiente. Mis enemigos estarán muertos, y yo tendré el poder del Décimo Hakkeshu. De ahí Vice y Mature morirán por sus fechorías y luego… Hm hm hm hm hm…… 'El' se postrará ante mí esta vez. Pues yo SI me adueñaré del poder de Ranma y seré más poderoso de lo que soy ahora. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que uno pueda tener, puede ser arrebatado también. ¡ESTARE EN EL PODER DE NUEVO¡¿ME ESCUCHAS¡¡¡CON EL PODER DE RANMA TE DERROTARE¡¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(------)

_Mientras Rugal se ríe sobre como conquistara a Goenitz y se convertirá el verdadero amo de todo, un hombre alto parado en las sombras ha escuchado todo. Aun cubierto en la obscuridad, regresa a su cabina para contemplar lo que escucho de Rugal. Una vez adentro enciende la luz de una lámpara en su escritorio. Sus facciones ahora son claras y vemos que se trata de Wolfgang Krauser. Se sienta frente a su escritorio y saca una hoja y una pluma. Escribe lo que ha escuchado, lo que piensa que es importante. Luego la lee de vuelta a sí mismo en silencio para asegurar que nadie lo escuche._

**Krauser:** Vida asegurada. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Obtener el poder del Décimo Hakkeshu. Matar a Vice y Mature. El poder de Ranma. 'El' se postrará. Hmm.… ¿Qué querrá decir todo esto?

_Krauser piensa en otras cosas que escucho a Rugal decir. Y contempla lo poco que tiene sentido._

**Krauser:** Vida garantizada… Pero él está aquí… ¿Por qué necesita que sea garantizada¿El Décimo Hakkeshu? Por lo que yo sé sobre el torneo del año pasado, se supone que solo deben ser ocho. Nueve cuando tomas en consideración que el Yakuza Ryuji Yamazaki es uno también… Matar a Vice y Mature… ¿Por qué querrá matarlas? Son sus parejas de equipo y aparte trabajan para él… El poder de Ranma… Ese chico en verdad es un buen peleador, o al menos eso espero. Pero Rugal no puede tener el poder del chico. Claro que es del linaje Orochi, pero ¿cómo va a quitarle su poder? Es solo un peleador y la mayoría de su fuerza viene de su propia habilidad. Y 'El' se postrará… ¿A quién se refiere? Kyo Kusanagi… Es una posibilidad… Tal vez el comandante Heidern… No… Si Rugal está persiguiendo una gran cantidad de poder para derrotar a este 'El' entonces no serían esos dos. Rugal podría acabar con ellos fácilmente como es ahora… Pero ¿entonces para quien es que necesita esa energía para pelear¿Y en que le ayudara el obtener el poder de Ranma y el Décimo Hakkeshu?

_Krauser se recarga en su silla. Se toca su bigote, pensando en que querrá decir todo esto. Después de unos minutos, una conexión llega a su mente._

**Krauser (ojos saltados):** El poder de Ranma… Ranma ES del Linaje Orochi… y un Hakkeshu… Rugal quiere ese poder… El primo de Ranma, Iori, es uno de los Hakkeshu, al igual que su otra pareja, Leona… (Sonríe maléficamente). ¡POR SUPUESTO! Ranma ES el Décimo Hakkeshu. Y si él tiene poderes tan buenos, SI NO ES QUE MEJORES que los demás… (Su sonrisa se agranda, muestra sus dientes).¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAA¡¡¡SI¡Esta podría ser la pelea QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO¡¡¡LA PELEA QUE SIEMPRE HE DESEADO!!!

_Krauser se calma, pero la sonrisa no deja su cara. Guarda el papel con sus 'encuentros' en un compartimento secreto en su armadura. Luego se ve en un espejo que cuelga dentro de su cabina. La sonrisa en su rostro lo complace. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió contento. Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió una emoción tan poderosa. La última vez fue cuando se enfrento a Terry Bogard. Claro, perdió contra el Lobo Solitario, pero nunca ha tenido un desafío tan grande en su vida. Y ahora… Puede que ahora haya encontrado un desafío que sobrepase al Lobo Solitario. Un peleador de poder inimaginable. Krauser aprieta su puño derecho y la levanta sobre su cabeza._

**Krauser:** ¡PRONTO! Muy pronto una batalla se llevará a cabo. ¡Una que asombrará hasta a Dios mismo en el cielo!

_La risa de Krauser continúa dentro de su mente. Sus ojos se prenden de vida con una intensa luz que nunca ha sido vista en ellas anteriormente._

(------)

_Ya ha amanecido, el sol ya tiene como una hora que salió. El comandante Heidern, líder de los Ikari Warriors, camina por uno de los pasillos del Black Noah. Estar a bordo de esta nave lo enferma. Aún espera que Rugal intente algo. Pero hasta el momento, aparte de conducir el torneo, no ha hecho nada. Y eso lo hace sentir desesperado. Sabe que Rugal realiza el torneo para cobrar venganza. Pero el tener que esperar a que Rugal muestre alguna seña de esto le empieza a molestar. Heidern no aguanta más, así que decide informarle esto a su segunda en comando, Leona. También obtener su opinión sobre lo que está sucediendo. Aunque los dos se encuentren en el torneo, en verdad no la visto desde que le dio la orden de cuidar a Ranma. Empieza a arrepentirse de eso. Con todos los idiotas bajo su mando (Tal como Ralph Jones y Clark Steele), Heidern empieza a volverse loco y extraña ese 'toque femenino' que Leona agregaba a su vida. Desde que su esposa e hija murieron al protegerlo de un golpe mortal por parte de Rugal, Leona ha sido el único contacto que ha tenido con una mujer. Y eso lo extraña. Se detiene cuando se percata que esta frente a la puerta del cuarto de Leona._

**Heidern (toca la puerta):** ¿Leona? (No hay respuesta, toca de nuevo). Leona¿estás ahí?

_Aún no hay respuesta, Heidern empieza a mover la manija de la puerta y se da cuenta que no está bajo llave. Abre la puerta y camina hasta el centro de la cabina. La vuelve a llamar. Al no obtener respuesta llega a la conclusión de que no se encuentra ahí._

**Heidern:** Hmm. ¿A dónde podrá haberse ido? No la vi caminando por el barco…

_Heidern sale del cuarto y ve a una mujer japonesa, cargando un bulto en su brazo izquierdo, observándolo._

**Mujer:** ¿Quién es usted¿Y qué hace en el cuarto de Leona?

**Heidern:** Yo soy el comandante Heidern, de los Ikari Warriors. El porque estoy en la cabina de Leona, es porque la estoy buscando para poder hablar con ella. También soy su padre adoptivo.

**Mujer (un poco sorprendida):** ¿En verdad? (Sonríe). Conozco a Leona, y por lo que puedo ver, usted la crió muy bien.

**Heidern (Se siente orgulloso gracias al cumplido):** Muchas gracias. Hice lo mejor que pude para criarla. (Ojo se agranda). Un momento¿Conocerla¿Cómo es que la conoce¿Quién es usted?

**Mujer (hace pequeña reverencia):** Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome. Soy Matriarca del Clan Yagami. Leona ha estado viviendo en mi casa mientras entrenaba con mi hijo Ranma y mi sobrino Iori.

**Heidern (ojo se agranda aún más):** ¿Usted es la madre de Ranma? Hmm. ¿Y cómo ha estado Leona estos últimos meses? Casi no la he visto es ese tiempo y tampoco he podido hablar con ella.

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Ella se encuentra muy bien. Se ha llevado muy bien con mi hijo y se han hecho muy buenos amigos. También se han entrenado el uno al otro, ayudándose a hacerse más fuertes en otros campos.

**Heidern (curioso):** ¿Cómo? Pude ver que su velocidad mejoro cuando peleo contra Shermie al principio del torneo. Pero de ahí, no he notado nada diferente.

**Nodoka (sacude su cabeza): **Ella ha mejorado físicamente, pero mentalmente, ella ha crecido mucho.

**Heidern:** ¿Cómo¿En qué forma?

**Nodoka:** Vera usted, Yo conocí a Leona y a sus padres hace mucho tiempo, cuando Leona era solo una niña. He estado ayudándola a recordar su pasado, y ella en verdad me ha recordado, a lado de otras cosas. Me hace sentir feliz que ella recuerde a su 'Nodo-san'.

**Heidern:** … ¿'Nodo-san'?

**Nodoka:** Así es. 'Nodo-san' es un apodo por la cual me llama Leona. Aparentemente, tuve un impacto muy grande en su vida.

**Heidern:** … ¿Cómo era ella en ese tiempo¿Era tímida, fría y reservada?

**Nodoka:** No. Era muy energética. Siempre se la pasaba jugando y sonriendo. Siempre estaba junto a su padre. Lo amaba mucho.

**Heidern (baja su mirada al suelo):** Ya veo…

**Nodoka (pone su mano sobre su hombro):** No se preocupe. Eso fue en el pasado. Usted ahora es su padre. Y estoy segura de que ella lo quiere mucho. Estaba a punto de ir a ver a mi hijo y estoy segura que hay una buena probabilidad de que ella este ahí con él. Eso es, porque como dije al principio, se han hecho muy buenos amigos.

**Heidern (tenso):** ¿Qué tan 'buena' amistad hicieron?

**Nodoka (sonríe):** Una muy buena.

**Heidern (levanta la voz):** ¿¡Dónde SE ENCUENTRA LA CABINA DE RANMA!?

**Nodoka (ojos se agrandan de sorpresa):** ¿Disculpe?

**Heidern (se calma):** Lo siento. Estoy un poco tenso en estos momentos. De todas formas¿podría llevarme a la cabina de su hijo? Quisiera ver si Leona se encuentra ahí, o tal vez él sepa donde se encuentra.

**Nodoka:** Oh. Muy bien. Por favor, sígame.

_Nodoka se dirige a la cabina de Ranma, Heidern la sigue._

(------)

_Leona despierta lentamente. Se da cuenta de que se siente mejor que antes. Después de un minuto, se percata que se siente muy cálida. Abe sus ojos un poco más para ver sus alrededores. Ve que se encuentra en una de las cabinas del Black Noah, pero no es la suya. Luego ve que está cubierta por una cobija y acostada en la cama junto a Ranma. Se sonroja cuando recuerda la noche anterior. Pero lo sonrojo es rápidamente remplazado con una sonrisa cuando recuerda que tan bien la trató. Ella solo recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. El sonido tiene un efecto calmante. La sonrisa en su rostro se agranda, pues sabe que está cerca de Ranma, más cerca de lo que cualquier otra mujer estará. El está tan seguro de sí mismo y esa confianza la hace sentir segura y protegida cuando se encuentra a su lado. Es la primera persona que la hace sentir bien de sí misma. Y aún cuando le contó una cosa tan horrible de ella, él aún la ama. Eso es algo que nunca olvidará. Sus ojos se abren un poco más cuando siente que algo se mueve a través de su cabello. Ella la agarra por puro instinto. Es la mano de Ranma. Ella observa el rostro de Ranma y ve que se forma una sonrisa y sus ojos se abren lentamente._

**Ranma:** Buenos días Le-chan.

**Leona:** Buenos días a ti Ran-chan.

**Ranma:** Tienes el pelo tan suave Le-chan.

**Leona (se sonroja):** Este… gracias.

**Ranma:** ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Leona:** Si. Gracias por preguntar……… ¿Ran-chan?

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona (se sonroja):** Gracias por seguirme amando.

**Ranma (sonríe, levanta la cara de Leona con su mano derecha):** No te dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

**Leona:** ¿Lo prometes?

**Ranma (asienta):** Lo prometo.

_Leona acerca su cabeza a la de Ranma. Ellos se besan. Cada vez que ellos se besan, ambos sienten que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo importa. Que la conexión que ellos tienen es lo único que en verdad importa. Cuando ellos están juntos, todo parece estar bien en el mundo. De repente se abre la puerta y Heidern entra al cuarto._

**Nodoka:** Debería tocar primero.

**Heidern:** No tengo tiempo para eso. Ranma, sabes dónde se encuentra…

_Heidern se detiene a media frase. Su ojo se agranda y su quijada cae hasta el suelo por el shock de verlos juntos. Ranma y Leona paran de besarse. Sus ojos se abren por completo por el miedo de ver a sus padres y de un salto salen de la cama, uno de cada lado._

**Leona (sonroja, saluda):** ¡COMANDANTE¡Qué sorpresa verlo aquí!

_Heidern solo sacude su cabeza, incrédulo. Ranma ve a los dos._

**Ranma:** Este… ¿Hola?

**Nodoka (sonríe, sus ojos brillan):** … Tú y Leona… ¡Ah JA JA¡OH QUE ALEGRIA!

**Ranma y Leona (sonrojan):** ¡¡¡NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN¡¡¡EN VERDAD!!!

_Nodoka no los escucha. Simplemente se la pasa dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, arrojando confeti que ella siempre carga consigo para tal ocasión. El ojo de Heidern se enfoca hacia Ranma y su quijada vuelve a su lugar. Su shock remplazado por rabia._

**Heidern (rabia mas allá de los niveles de Ryoga): **Ranma… ¡¿¡¿¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE DE MI HIJA LEONA!?!?!?

**Ranma (levanta sus manos en defensa): **¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA!

**Leona (pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma):** ¡ES CIERTO¡EL NO ME HIZO NADA¡SOLO DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA¡ESO ES TODO!

_Aparentemente, el que Leona quiera defender a Ranma solo empeoró aún más las cosas. Lo único que Nodoka y Heidern necesitaban oír eran las palabras 'nosotros' y 'dormimos' y ellos llegaron a su propia conclusión…_

**Nodoka (lagrimas de alegría, agita abanicos de victoria):** ¡¡¡MI HIJO ES TAN VARONIL!!! RANMA¡¡¡TU MADRE ESTA MUY ORGULLOSA!!!

**Heidern (hace el mismo truco de la cabeza de demonio que usa Soun):** ¡¡¡RAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Ranma:** ¡ACK¡Eso SI es espantoso!

**Leona:** Ranma…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona:** Creo que es hora para el truco final Saotome.

**Ranma:** No voy a correr.

**Leona:** Por favor. Hazlo por mí.

_Ranma ve los ojos de Leona. También ve a Heidern en la esquina de la cabina ensamblando un cuerno de chivo (AK-47). Esas cosas son TODO el ánimo que necesita._

**Ranma:** Ultimo Ataque secreto Saotome… ¡¡¡Huir!!!

_Ranma sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

**Heidern (apunta rifle):** ¡RANMA¡¡¡VUELVE ACA Y MUERE COMO UN HOMBRE, MALDITO COBARDE!!!

_Heidern empieza la persecución, dejando atrás a Leona mortificada y a Nodoka MUY CONTENTA._

(------)

_Iori se levanta. Abre su puerta para ir a dar una caminada por el barco. Solo viste su pantalón y zapatos. Ranma pasa por su lado corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, seguido de cerca por Heidern._

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡YO NO HICE NADA!!!

**Heidern:** ¡MENTIROSO¡¡¡MORIRAS POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LEONA!!!

_Los dos desaparecen de vista, dejando a Iori confundido atrás._

**Iori (fija su mirada a nada en particular):** ………… Ni siquiera voy a preguntar…

_Iori da vuelta y regresa a su cabina, cerrando la puerta al ingresar._

(------)

_El comedor del Black Noah. Kasumi trabaja diligentemente preparando platillos para el desayuno de la manada de gente que está segura entrara por la puerta. Pocos peleadores ya se habían levantado y ya están desayunando. El equipo Fatal Fury, Mai, el Equipo Especial, Vice y Mature._

**Vice (comiendo hotcakes): **¡DEMONIOS, ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO! (Mira a Kasumi). ¿Qué marca utilizas?

**Kasumi:** Ninguna. Todas mis recetas son caceras.

**Joe (cae de rodillas):** ¡AMO TU COCINA!

**Mai (golpea a Joe en la cabeza con un abanico):** Nos seas tan dramático.

**Kasumi:** Cielos…

**Terry:** Una cosa si es segura. Kasumi es una ¡EXCELENTE COCINERA!

**Todos (vitoreando a Kasumi):** ¡FELICIDADES!

**Kasumi (sonroja):** Cielos…

_De repente, las puertas al comedor abren de golpe. Ranma entra corriendo vistiendo solo sus bóxers y una camiseta blanca, perseguido por Heidern, quien está completamente uniformado, cargando un arma automática._

**Ranma (mientras corre):** ¡¡¡LE DIGO QUE NO ES LO QUE USTED PIENSA!!!

**Heidern:** ¡¡¡MENTIROSO¡¡¡ESTATE QUIETO Y MUERE COMO UN HOMBRE!!!

_Heidern dispara su arma, fallando a su objetivo, pero destruye por completo el plato de Fruit Loops de Yamazaki._

**Yamazaki (horrorizado):** ¡¡¡MIS FRUTI LUPIS!!! (Levanta su mirada al techo). ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Mary:** Y así, tenemos otra víctima de la guerra…

**Billy:** Mata a pequeños animales por pura diversión y negocio¿pero un plato de cereal destruido lo aterroriza?

_Ranma brinca sobre la cabeza de Billy, haciéndolo caer de cara sobre sus hotcakes, y saltando fuera del comedor a través de las puertas. Heidern sale de la misma forma, dejando a todos los testigos pasmados._

**Billy (cara sobre sus hotcakes):** … Ouch…

**Terry:** … ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**Andy:** Estoy muerto… ¿Verdad?

**Yamazaki (ojos llorosos):** Mis Fruti Lupis…

**Mai:** ¡ESTABA TAN ASUSTADA! (Se lanza a los brazos de Andy). ¡¡¡SOSTENME ANDY!!!

**Yamazaki:** Mis Fruti Lupis…

**Joe (abraza a Kasumi):** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Kasumi (ve a Joe):** Este…

**Mary (patea a Joe en el trasero):** ¡DIABLOS¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN PERVERTIDO!

**Yamazaki:** Mi Fruti Lupis…

**Kasumi:** Cielos. Señorita Ryan, la violencia no es necesaria. Solo mire lo que paso con Ranma y ese tipo cíclope…

**Yamazaki (grita al cielo):** ¡¡¡MIS FRUTI LUPIS¡¿¡¿¡¿PERO QUE CULPA TUVIERON ESTOS DELICIOSOS ARITOS SABOR A FRUTAS TROPICALES CON 8 VITAMINAS Y HIERRO PARA MERECER ESTO?!?!?!

**Billy (retira su cara de los hotcakes):** ¡CABRON¿¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE QUEJARTE DE TUS PINCHES FRUTI LUPIS!?

_Ryuji Yamazaki se le queda viendo a Billy Kane con ojos llenos de odio._

**Billy:** Este… Creo que ya me voy…

**Yamazaki (agarra a Billy):** ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A EXPRESARTE ASI DE LOS FRUTI LUPIS¡¡¡POR ESTA OFENSA MORIRAS!!!

_La Siguiente escena es una de extrema violencia, la cual termina con Billy teniendo su bastón enterrado en su culo pero de lado a lado y torcido._

**Terry:** Por Dios…

**Kasumi:**Cielos…

**Andy (se vomita):** ¡¡¡BAAAAARRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!

**Yamazaki:** ¡¡¡EH JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

(------)

_Después de una hora de estar corriendo, Ranma finalmente pudo escapar de Heidern, cuando de repente se resbala en un pequeño charquito de vino sobre la plataforma y sale patinando del barco. Una 'Ranko' muy mojada regresa a bordo. No volverá a ser molestado por Heidern, pero…_

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡RANKYO, MI AMOR!!!

**Kuno:** ¡MI CHICA DE CABELLOS DE FUEGO! VEN A MÍ¡¡¡TU ANGEL CICATRIZADO DE FURINKAN!!!

**Kyo (Magatama aparece en su puño): **¿¡QUE¡RANKYO ES MIA!

**Kuno (apunta su bokken):** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE BROMEAS¡NUNCA TE ENTREGARE A MI PELIRROJA!

**Kyo (enfadado):** ¡YA LO VEREMOS!

_Kyo y Kuno empiezan a pelear._

**Ranko (se le queda viendo a los dos idiotas):** … Pendejos…

_Ranko los deja a que se den una paliza._

(------)

_Ya es de tarde y aun faltan un par de horas para que el Black Noah llegue a China. Ranma se encuentra en su cuarto pensando._

**Ranma (piensa):** ¿Por qué nada puede salir bien por una vez? Claro que dormimos en la misma cama, pero ahora todos piensan que 'lo hicimos'… ¡ARGH¿¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!?

_Alguien toca la puerta._

**Ranma:** ¿Quién?

_Daisuke y Hiroshi entran de golpe._

**Daisuke y Hiroshi:** ¡¡¡RANMA!!!

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Daisuke y Hiroshi:** ¡YA NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE CON LEONA¡CUENTANOS COMO SE SINTIO!

_Ranma cae al suelo._

**Ranma (se levanta):** ¿ES ESO EN TODO LO QUE PUEDEN PENSAR?

**Daisuke y Hiroshi:** Si.

_Ranma cae de nuevo._

**Ranma (se levanta de nuevo):** Escuchen, no lo hicimos. ¿OK?

**Hiroshi:** ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

**Ranma:** Por supuesto.

**Daisuke:** ¿Lo juras?

**Ranma:** Claro que si.

**Hiroshi y Daisuke:** … ¡DEMONIOS! TIENES A UNA BELLA MUJER ¿¡¿¡Y AUN NO TE LA HAZ HECHADO¡¡¡QUE ASCO NOS DAS!!!

_En este momento Ranma literalmente saca a patadas a Daisuke y Hiroshi de su cuarto. Se acomoda de nuevo para seguir pensando cuando de nuevo tocan la puerta._

**Ranma:** ¿Quién es?

_Nadie contesta. Ranma, sabiendo que será algo malo, de todas formas abre la puerta… y vemos a la pareja que hizo equipo con Leona el año pasado, Ralph y Clark._

**Ranma:** Hola¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

**Ralph y Clark (enojados, sus auras de pelea se levanta): **RANMA¡¡¡PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

_SIP… Este iba a ser uno de esos 'días' para Ranma._

(------)

_Leona se encuentra sentada en la plataforma del barco. Ella está pensando, preguntándose el por qué todos tratan mal a Ranma. Claro está que los chicos tratan de protegerla, pero ¿de qué? Ranma es el chico más lindo que ha conocido, es el único que la ha tratado como una mujer y ella se pregunta qué hay de malo en eso._

**Ukyo:** Así que alguien por fin capturó el corazón de Ran-chan. Lo admitiré, estoy sorprendida que fueras tú.

**Leona:** ¿Qué? Oh… Ukyo… Déjame adivinar… Vienes a matar a quien te robo a 'tu' Ranma.

**Ukyo (sorprendida):** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¿Qué te dio esa idea?

_Leona apunta a Kodachi, inconsciente y toda golpeada._

**Kodachi (alucinando):** Ranmaaaa-samaaaaaa…

**Ukyo:** … Oooooookey… Veo que todos te están fastidiando por eso¿verdad?

**Leona:** En verdad no. Solo una persona me ha atacado. Todos los demás que piensan que estos los involucra han ido tras Ranma.

**Ukyo:**… Lo siento mucho. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Si lo 'hicieron'?

**Leona (sonroja):** ¡No!

**Ukyo (se le queda viendo):** … Bueno pues. Te creo. Después de todo, Ranma ha podido deshacerse de manadas de chicas por dos años. Estoy seguro que lo hubiese podido por más tiempo si él quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, Ranma tiene una cierta cantidad de respeto por las mujeres. Hasta a Akane, quien fue la peor con él, él trató de ser bueno. ¿Y que obtuvo de ese esfuerzo? Al menos tres palizas diarias.

**Leona:** Pobre Ran-chan…

**Ukyo:** Si. Míralo de esta forma. Tú tienes su corazón. Eso es algo que las chicas literalmente matarían por obtener. Debes sentirte suertuda porque él te ama.

**Leona (sonríe):** En verdad así me siento.

_Ukyo quería continuar la plática, pero una conocida marimacha la interrumpe._

**Akane:** ¿¡DONDE ESTA¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA PUTA DE PELO AZUL!?

_Leona se pone de pie frente a ella. Ukyo observa atentamente._

**Leona:** ¿Y ahora por qué me insultas?

**Akane (enojada, su aura empieza a levantarse):** ¡¡¡TU¡TU TE ROBASTE A MI RANMA¡TU TE LLEVASTE SU VIRGINIDAD¡DEVUELVEMELO EN ESTE INSTANTE PIRUJA!

**Leona:** Hmm. Para tu información yo no le quite nada a él, así que no hay nada que devolverte. No hicimos nada. Y nunca me robe a Ranma. El escogió estar conmigo. Tienes que darte cuenta de que Ranma no es un premio el cual simplemente puedas 'ganar'. El es un humano, tiene emociones como cualquiera.

**Akane (su aura crece):** ¡MIENTES! TU ME QUITASTE A RANMA¡EL ME PERTENECE¿¡Y A QUE TE REFIERES DE QUE TIENE EMOCIONES¡EL NO ES UN HUMANO¡RANMA PUEDE AGUANTAR CUALQUIER PALIZA QUE LE DE Y AUN ASI REGRESAR CONMIGO POR MAS¡¡¡POR ESO NO ES MAS QUE UN DEMONIO COMO TU!!!

**Leona (enojada, enfoca su mirada):** Si lo odias tanto¿entonces por qué lo quieres recuperar? Déjalo en paz. ¿Y Demonios? Ranma y yo no somos demonios.

**Akane (corre hacia Leona):** MUERE MALDITA PU…

CRACK

_Akane cae al suelo. Siente un dolor ardiente en su costilla. Leona contra atacó con un golpe bien puesto en su pecho mientras Akane corría hacia ella. Akane dice una de sus típicas frases cuando es derrotada._

**Akane:** Maldita… Tramposa… (Se desmaya).

**Leona:** Pobre tonta…

**Ukyo (aplaude):** ¡GRANDIOSO! Ahora si estoy segura de que tú DEFENITIVAMENTE puedes ser la novia de Ranma.

**Leona (confundida):** ¿Qué?

**Ukyo (sonríe):** Bueno, el ser la mujer que Ranma quiere, causa MUCHOS celos. Así que, más vale que estés bien preparada para defenderte.

**Leona:** No te preocupes, lo estoy.

**Ukyo:** Bien. (Se levanta). Bueno… tengo que ir a ver a mis compañeros de equipo.

**Leona:** ¿Te refieres a la momia seca que trató de matarme y al chico con el nombre de una prenda íntima que puede convertirse en un monstruo?

**Ukyo (suspira):** … Si… No puedo creer que ellos eran los únicos disponibles para hacer equipo…

**Leona:** Tal vez debiste entrar sola.

**Ukyo:** Si como no… ¿Y qué me pateen el trasero tan fácilmente? No gracias.

_Ukyo se retira, dejando a Leona donde está. Leona levanta a Akane y la arroja junto a Kodachi._

**Leona (piensa):** En verdad… ¿Por qué persiguen a Ranma? No les ha hecho nada a ellas, y ellas no han hecho nada por él. Entonces¿Qué las hace pensar que él es de su 'propiedad'?

_Tal vez Leona nunca lo sepa._

(------)

_Rugal está parado en la parte frontal de la plataforma del Black Noah y mira hacia los muelles_.

**Rugal:** Por fin… ¡¡¡CHINA!!!

(------)

_En la enfermería del barco, el Dr. Tofu ha logrado sacar el bastón del trasero de Billy._

**Tofu:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Billy:** De la patada.

**Tofu:** Déjame revisar tu temperatura.

_Tofu sostiene la cabeza de Billy y coloca la mano en su frente cuando de repente Kasumi entra._

**Kasumi:** Hola Dr. Tofu.

**Tofu (sus lentes se empañan): **¡KASUMI¡QUE SORPRESA ENCONTRARNOS POR AQUÍ!

_Tofu hace girar la cabeza de Billy 180º en sentido contrario al reloj._

_CRACK_

**Billy (ojos llorosos):** ………………………… Esto duele tanto que no puedo gritar…

**Mary:** Dios mío…

**Yamazaki:** Eh je je…

**Kasumi:** Cielos. ¿Se encuentra bien Dr. Tofu? Déjeme ver si no tiene calentura. (Coloca su mano en la frente del Dr. Tofu).

**Tofu (vuelve a agarrar a Billy):** ¡¡¡K, KASUMI!!!

**Billy (voz muy aguda):** ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!

_Pasamos a una vista panoramica del Black Noah a lo lejos. Escuchamos el inhumano grito de Billy Kane y la risa tormentosa de Ryuji Yamazaki._

(------)

_Ranma se encuentra sentado junto a Leona en los muelles chinos. Pronto irán al interior de China para continuar con los combates. Es solo que a Ranma no le gustan los sitios que escogieron para las peleas…_

**Ranma:** Villa Amazona… Central de locura…

**Leona:** Es como dejar que los locos controlen el manicomio…

**Iori (camina hacia ellos):** Ranma… ¿Estás listo para defenderte si es necesario?

**Ranma (sonríe):** ¡Por supuesto!

**Iori (se burla):** ¡Ese es el Ranma que yo conozco!... Por cierto…

_Ranma y Leona miran a Iori._

**Iori:**¿Es verdad que ustedes durmieron juntos?

_Ranma y Leona caen al suelo._

(------)

Fin Capítulo 26

Próximo Capítulo:Problemas en Jusenkyo. Estanques nuevos han aparecido y otros que ya no estaban han regresado. ¡Y UNO DE LOS PELEADORES CAERA EN LOS ESTANQUES¿¡¿¡¿¡QUIEN SERA!?!?!?

Por favor manden sus comentarios/reviews. Gracias.


	27. Chapter 27

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

**(------)**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 27: Volando con Alas Fenix

(------)

_Las peleas han llegado a China. Lo interesante es que muchos de los peleadores se retiraron una vez que el Black Noah hizo puerto. El Equipo de la Dinastía Musk se fue porque Herb aún se encontraba herido de cuando se enfrento a Ranma, cuando este entró en la Furia del Gato. Así que regresan a su territorio para que sea atendido por sus médicos. (Uno de sangre de dragón no puede ser curado fácilmente con medicinas comunes). Los tres integrantes del Equipo de los Siete Dioses de la Suerte también se retiraron, al haber perdido contra el equipo Fatal Fury, ya no sienten la necesidad de estar presentes. Pero antes de irse, el Príncipe Kirin jura derrotar algún día al que lo derrotó, un peleador conocido por todos como el "Lobo Solitario". Y el Equipo de Viejos Pervertidos, con el maestro Chin mostrando el camino, se dirigen a ciertas áreas de China para… Disfrutar de las cosas más 'finas' en la vida… Básicamente se refieren a sake y ropa interior de mujer…_

_Rugal se ha preparado para que el torneo sea efectuado en una parte de China que Ranma sugirió a Chizuru. Sera la primera vez que el mundo exterior vea la fortaleza del Monte Fenix. Pero para llegar a ese lugar, tendrán que atravesar los 'Estanques del Lamento', también conocido como Jusenkyo._

(------)

_Mientras la mayoría de los peleadores hacen su camino a través de Jusenkyo, la mayor parte aprecia la vista de todos los estanques y postes de bambú que salen de ellos, mientras otros se sorprenden por la energía que radia en el valle de estanques hechizados. Por supuesto que la mayoría de los estanques originales han desaparecido, al haberse secado después del incidente que pasó en la fuente principal dentro de Jusendo. Ranma se adelanta hacia el valle de los manantiales, ansioso por encontrar algo._

**Ranma (grita):** ¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí?

**Leona:** ¡Ranma¿A quién buscas?

_En cuanto Leona pregunta eso, una pequeña niña china aparece detrás de una cabaña. No es mayor de 6 años de edad. Ella tiene su pelo recogido en dos rollos en ambos lados de su cabeza y viste ropa de plebeya color violeta._

**Kasumi:** Que niña tan linda.

**Joe (ojos brillan, se encima a Kasumi):** ¡¡¡KASUMI!!!

'WHAM'

**Mary (su puño implantado en la cara de Joe):** ¡DEJA DE ESTARLA ACOSANDO!

**Ryoga (con los brazos enyesados y un collar médico, gracias a la paliza que le dio Ranma hace poco):** ¡POR FIN¡¡¡PODRE QUITARME ESTA MALDICION!!!

**Niña:** Ustedes ser gente muy graciosa.

**Mai (sus ojos brillan al ver a la niña):** ¡ES TAN ADORABLE! (Mai se acerca a la niña brincando). Hola pequeña. Mi nombre es Mai Shiranui. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

**Niña:** Mi nombre es Plum. Mi padre es el guía de este lugar.

**Ranma (camina hacia Plum):** ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu papá?

**Plum:** Mi padre fue a revisar algo. Probablemente se deba a que últimamente muchas amazonas se están reuniendo aquí.

_Cologne deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Aparentemente la carta que envió a las Amazonas Chinas si les llego._

**Ranma:** Okey. ¿Sabes a qué hora regresará?

**Plum (sacude su cabeza):** Papá dijo que trataría estar de vuelta al anochecer.

**Ranma:** Esta bien. Entonces lo esperare aquí.

**Chizuru:** ¡¿¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO¡NO PODEMOS DESPERDICIAR EL TIEMPO¡ASI QUE LEVANTATE Y CONTINUA!

**Rugal (sentado en un trono portable, la cual Vice y Mature tienen que cargar):** No seas tan dura con el muchacho pequeña Chizi. No es como si las peleas siempre se hayan efectuado a la hora acordada. Nos hemos demorado en varias ocasiones.

**Chizuru:** … ¿"Pequeña Chizi"¿¡¿¡QUE INSINUAS CON ESO!?!?

**Rugal:** Bueno, parece que te queda.

**Vice (sudando mientras carga a Rugal en su trono):** ¿Podríamos bajar esta cosa?

**Mature (también sudando por la misma razón):** Si… ¡ESTA COSA PESA MUCHO!

**Rugal:** Cállense. No toleraré queja alguna de ustedes dos.

**Mature:** ¡PERO SIENTO QUE MIS BRAZOS SE ROMPEN!

**Vice:**¡ES CIERTO PANZON¡PESAS MUCHO!

**Rugal (sorprendido):** ¿Panzón¡OYE¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! SIEMPRE ME MANTENGO EN FORMA, MUSCULOSO Y…

_Vice y Mature tiran el trono que cargan en sus hombros a un lado, dejando que Rugal caiga de cara al suelo._

**Rugal (tirado en el suelo):** … Ow…

**Ranma (a Chizuru):** Por favor Srta. Kagura. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato? EN VERDAD necesito hacer algo mientras estoy aquí.

**Chizuru:** … ¡ESTA BIEN! Nos quedaremos un rato. Pero luego regresamos de inmediato al camino. El torneo se ha retrasado ya por lo menos dos semanas.

**Ranma:** ¡Gracias!

(------)

_Ranma se encuentra sentado por los estanques, mirando uno de ellos. Piensa el cómo es un milagro que la mayoría de ellos estén de vuelta. Pero… ¿Habrá regresado el que él necesita? Leona camina hacia Ranma y se sienta a su lado._

**Leona:** Hola.

**Ranma:** Hola Le-chan.

**Leona:** Ranma¿Por qué nos haces esperar aquí?

**Ranma:** Muy sencillo. ¿Recuerdas como te dije que obtuve mi maldición? (Leona asienta). Bueno, fue aquí donde empezó todo, así que tal vez también exista una cura. No voy a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

**Leona (mira a uno de los estanques):** No me gusta este lugar. Puedo escucharlos…

**Ranma (confundido):** ¿Escuchar qué?

**Leona (apunta a los estanques):** Sus llantos. Puedo escuchar a aquellos que se ahogaron aquí, llorando y lamentando su dolor. Este lugar sí que es triste. Puedo decir honestamente que no me agrada estar aquí.

**Ranma:** Lo siento Le-chan.

**Leona (coloca su mano en el hombro de Ranma):** Ya lo sé. Entiendo que esta puede ser tu oportunidad de encontrar una cura, pero… Brrr… Este lugar me da escalofríos.

**Ranma (sonríe levemente):** No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Espero que puedas tolerarlo mientras.

**Leona:** Lo intentare.

_Ranma sonríe y coloca sus brazos alrededor de Leona. Leona le devuelve la sonrisa y recuesta su cabeza en su hombro. Mientras esto pasa, una cierta persona observa todo con ojos celosos._

**Akane (echando humos de furia mientras piensa):** Esa… Esa… ¡¡¡ARGH¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI PROMETIDO!? Cuando este sola, le pateare el trasero y tomaré de vuelta a Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, una vez que ella este fuera del camino, es seguro que Ranma vuelva conmigo.

_Shingo camina hacia su luminosa novia para platicar con ella._

**Shingo (aprensivo):** Este… ¿Akane-chan?

**Akane (enojada, su aura se levanta aun más que antes):** ¿¡¿¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES!?!?

**Shingo:** ¡¡¡AIIIIIEEEEE¡¡¡ESO ES ESPANTOSO!!!

_Akane esta apunto de agarrar a martillazos a Shingo, pero se detiene. Luego sonríe maléficamente a sí misma. Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea en cómo utilizar a su 'novio' para sacar ventaja._

**Akane:** ¡Oye Shingo!

**Shingo:** Este… ¿Si?

**Akane:** Tú quieres aprender el Magatama de mi primo Kyo¿verdad? Se cómo convencerlo de que te enseñe ese secreto y puedas demostrar tu fortaleza a los demás peleadores.

**Shingo (ojos brillan):** ¿¡EN VERDAD¿¡COMO¡POR FAVOR DIME!

**Akane (sonríe):** Kyo dijo que te enseñaría los secretos, pero no te quiere involucrar en la enemistad. Si puedes derrotar al primo de Ranma, Iori Yagami, estoy segura que te enseñará.

**Shingo (confundido):** Este… ¿Por qué querrá que yo derrote a Iori? Yo no quiero enfrentarme a Iori en combate. ¡¡¡DA MUCHO MIEDO!!!

**Akane (enojada):** PORQUE… (Se calma, se esfuerza a sonreír):Porque si él ve que puedes derrotar a aquel que mantiene la enemistad viva, no tendrá que preocuparse por tu seguridad, sabiendo que eres uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo, y felizmente te enseñará el secreto del Magatama.

**Shingo (haciendo una pose):** ¡POR TI AKANE, YO DERROTARE A IORI!

_Shingo se marcha en busca de Iori mientras Akane piensa._

**Akane (piensa):** Idiota. Bueno Ranma¡pronto te recuperaré! Una vez que Shingo derrote a tu primo, tu equipo ya no estará completo y tendrás que abandonar el torneo, a menos que quieras remplazar a Shingo en MI equipo. Claro está que Shingo también será lastimado por Iori y tampoco podrá continuar. Y esa piruja no tendrá a nadie con quien hacer equipo y se largara de aquí. ¡¡¡ESTO ES PERFECTO¡TE TENDRE DE NUEVO BAJO MI PODER RANMA! Y cuando eso pase… ¡¡¡TE HARE SUFRIR POR HABERME DEJADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!!!

_El como Akane pueda amar y odiar tanto a Ranma, tal vez nunca lo sepamos._

(------)

_Shingo marcha a través del grupo de peleadores junto a los estanques y camina hasta estar justo detrás de Iori._

**Shingo:** ¡IORI YAGAMI!

_Iori voltea para ver a un Shingo Yabuki muy enojado._

**Iori (curioso):** Esto sí que es algo nuevo… Tú me estás buscando a mí. Bueno¿Qué quieres pequeñín?

**Shingo:** ¡TE RETO A UN DUELO! SI YO GANO¡¡¡DEJARAS EN PAZ A KUSANAGI-SEMPAI!!!

**Iori (levanta una ceja):** Tú… ¿me estas retando?

_Iori observa con detenimiento la seriedad con la cual Shingo trata la situación. Iori cubre su boca con su mano izquierda y se inclina hacia enfrente un poco, tratando de callar una pequeña risa que trata de escapar. Luego levanta su cabeza un poco y la pequeña risa se convierte en una más grande mientras mueve su mano para cubrir sus ojos. Luego se para completamente y su cabeza la sujeta de un lado hacia atrás con su mano mientras una enorme carcajada brota de su interior._

**Iori:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAA¡POR DIOS¡ESO SI QUE ES GRACIOSO!

**Shingo (furioso):** ¡OYE¡NO TE BURLES¡ESTOY ARTO DE QUE NADIE ME TOME EN SERIO Y SIEMPRE SE ESTEN APROVECHANDO DE MI¡¡¡EN ESPECIAL TU!!!

**Iori (mira directamente a Shingo):** … Bu…

_Shingo no se desmaya esta vez. Simplemente mira a Iori con determinación._

**Iori (sonríe):** Estoy impresionado. Así que… En VERDAD hablas en serio. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tomar esta decisión? Esto no parece ser de ti.

**Shingo:** ¡MALDITO IORI! POR TU CULPA¡HE VISTO EL INFIERNO¡¡¡PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

**Ryoga:** ¡HEY¡ESA ES MI FRASE!

_Iori solo observa a Shingo por un largo tiempo. Muchos de los peleadores se acercan para ver qué sucede._

**Andy:** Acaso él…

**Terry:** Creo que si…

**Kim:** Pobre chico, será asesinado.

**Heavy D: **Sabía que el chico estaba delirioso, pero no pensé que fuera ¡TAN GRAVE!

**Chizuru:** ¡POBRE Y DELIRIOSO SHINGO¡VA A MORIR!

**Chang (frota su barba):** Je… Esto será divertido.

**Choi:** ¡Shingo va a recibir una madriza!

**Rugal:** Ni si quiera yo soy ¡TAN ESTUPIDO!

**Vice y Mature:** ¡¡¡AJA!!!

**Rugal (mira a Vice y Mature):** ¡LAS ODIO!

**Vice:** Como si a mí me importara lo que tu piensas.

**Mature:** Es cierto. Una vez que termine el torneo, no volveremos a acercarnos a ti sin un bastón de 50 metros de largo.

**Shingo (molesto):** ¿¡¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES¿¡ACASO NADIE CONFIA EN MIS ABILIDADES!?

_Todo el valle de Jusenkyo se torna silencioso. Shingo cae al suelo._

**Shingo (mientras se levanta):** ¿Nadie?

_El viento se levanta. Una barrilla seca aparece de la nada y pasa por un lado de Shingo._

**Ranma (observa la barrilla):** … ¿De dónde salió ESO?

**Leona:** No sabía que esas plantas crecieran por estos rumbos.

**Shingo (hace una pose):** Aja. ¡YO DERROTARE A IORI YAGAMI, DEMOSTRARE MI VALOR Y TERMINARE CON LA ENEMISTAD KUSANAGI-YAGAMI¡¡¡TODO DE UN SOLO GOLPE!!!

**Iori:** … Hm hm hm hm, je je je je¡¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAA¡NO HAY MANERA ALGUNA EN QUE UN PATETICO DISCIPULO DE ESE PATETICO KYO KUSANAGI PUEDA DERROTARME!

**Kyo:** ¿¡QUE¡SHINGO¡TE ORDENO¡DERROTA A IORI!

**Shingo (ojos brillosos):** ¡¡¡SI KUSANAGI-SEMPAI!!!

**Iori (mira fijamente a los dos):** … Todos ustedes son idiotas¿verdad?

(------)

_El guía de Jusenkyo viene de regreso. Encargarse de esas Amazonas es una tarea muy cansada. Les llego información de una de las ancianas que un forastero incrédulo las retó, a ellas y a su cultura. Y ahora todas están enojadas y listas para saquear todo el valle. Ha estado dando vueltas, tratando de calmarlas. Sabe que esto no durará mucho tiempo. Pero él siente que es parte de su trabajo tratar de mantener la paz en esa zona. Cuando llega a lo profundo del valle, su hija aparece corriendo hacia él._

**Plum:** ¡PAPA!

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** ¿Qué sucede Plum?

**Plum:** Hay un montón de visitantes aquí, y algunos de ellos van a empezar a pelear.

**Guía de Jusenkyo (cara pálida):** ¿¡QUE!?

_El guía corre hacia donde un grupo de peleadores observan a Shingo mirar fijamente a Iori, mientras este se burla._

**Guía de Jusenkyo (mientras corre hacia ellos):** ¡¡¡AIYAH¡NO PELEAR AQUÍ¡¡¡MUY MALO SI CAEN EN ESTANQUE!!!

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¡Eres tú¡OYE¡POR ACA!

**Guía de Jusenkyo (recuerda a Ranma):** ¡OH! Es usted. Señor¿usted conocer a toda esta gente?

**Ranma:** Este… si. Que importa. ¿Sabe si el estanque del hombre ahogado reapareció?

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** Hmm. Déjeme pensar…

**Shingo (interrumpe):** ¡COMO DECIA¡¡¡DEMOSTRARE MI VALOR A TODOS USTEDES!!!

**Iori:** … ¿Acaso estas mal del cerebro, Shingo? Tú no puedes vencerme, y además…

'CRUNCH'

_Shingo realiza su Unfinished Wicked Chew, y golpea a Iori en la cara con un gancho derecho. Iori se queda parado, su enojo empieza a levantarse._

**Iori (enojado, su aura se levanta):** Maldito… Arrogante…

**Shingo (sorprendido):** Este… ¿Qué no debías haber caído al suelo?

**Iori:** No… Yo no caigo con ataques débiles como ese… ¡¡¡DEADLY FLOWER!!!

_Iori se mueve hacia enfrente y golpea a Shingo con un puñetazo alto, luego otro golpe alto con su otro puño, el cual manda a volar a Shingo, pero Iori brinca, engancha sus manos arriba de su cabeza y da un fuerte golpe hacia abajo, mandando de vuelta al suelo a Shingo. Este apenas evita caer en uno de los estanques._

**Guía de Jusenkyo (llora, grita horrorizado):** ¡POR FAVOR¡NO PELEAR¡USTEDES CAER EN ESTANQUES Y SER HECHIZADOS¡APENAS HAY COMO OCHENTA ESTANQUES, Y MAYORIA TENER MALDICION¡¡¡USTEDES CAER, ESTAR HECHIZADOS!!!

**Iori (deja de golpear a Shingo):** ¿Qué?

**Ranma:** ¡HAZ CASO A LO QUE DICE IORI¡AQUÍ ES DONDE OBTUVE MI MALDICION!

_Iori se detiene. Recuerda el lado femenino de Ranma cuando él dijo 'maldición'. Iori voltea a ver todos los estanques. Se siente muy afortunado que no haya caído en ninguno de ellos. Iori toma a Shingo del collar de su camisa y lo arrastra a las afueras de los estanques._

**Iori (arroja a Shingo al suelo):** Tienes suerte Shingo. Si te hubiese arrojado por el lado equivocado, ya estaría hechizado.

**Shingo:** ¿Hechizado?

**Ryoga (enojado por la estupidez de Shingo):** ¡SI PENDEJO¡COMO YO! …

_Ryoga se queda congelado cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Mira a su alrededor. Todos los peleadores se le quedan viendo, pensando que quiso decir con eso. Ryoga desea haberse quedado callado._

**Ranma:** Así es Shingo. Un hechizo el cual te transforma en otra cosa con el contacto de agua fría, y de vuelta a tu verdadera forma con agua caliente… Pero solamente hasta que te toque de nuevo el agua fría.

**Shingo (ojos se agrandan):** ¿En verdad¿Eso le pasa a Ryoga?

**Ryoga:** ¡NO! Me equivoque… (Todos los peleadores siguen viéndolo). ¡¡¡ARGH¡¡¡TODO ES CULPA DE RANMA!!!

**Ranma:** … Ahí va de nuevo con echarme la culpa… Leona, podrías hacerme el favor.

**Leona (sonríe, hace un guiño, y le muestra a Ranma el pulgar levantado): **¡Con mucho placer!

_Leona concentra su energía alrededor de Ryoga. La humedad en el aire a su alrededor empieza a enfriarse y este se convierte en un cerdito negro muy conocido. Los peleadores se le quedan viendo al cerdito negro y la quijada de Akane cae al suelo._

**Akane (horrorizada):** P… P… P… ¿¡¿¡¿¡P-CHAN!?!?!?

**P-Chan:** ¿BWEE?

_Akane mira a P-Chan y muchas escenas corren por su cabeza. Todas las veces que veía a Ryoga aparecer casi al mismo tiempo que P-Chan desaparecía y viceversa. Y la única vez que había visto en el agua a Ryoga fue cuando traía el jabón resistente al agua que Ranma tanto quería. Y EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE AMBOS UTILIZAN LA MISMA BANDANA! Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo… Le cae el cuatro de que Ryoga y P-Chan son la misma persona._

**Akane (furiosa, su aura de pelea crece):** Tú… ¡¡¡ESTUPIDO PUERCO¡¡¡TE CONVERTIAS EN CERDO PARA DORMIR CONMIGO, MALDITO DEPRAVADO!!!

_Todos solamente se le quedan viendo cuando Akane dijo eso. Todos sienten ganas de vomitar._

**Mai:** ¿Dormías con un puerco?

**Ryo:** Dios santo…

**Yamazaki:** ¡¡¡EH JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Yuri:** ¡Eso es ASQUEROSO¡CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR!

**Takuma:** El chico no tiene honor.

**Soun:** ¡¡¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡MI HIJA HA ESTADO DURMIENDO CON UN CERDO¡¡¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Saishu (frota sus ojos):** Por Kami-Sama…

**Kasumi:** ¡Bueno, era MUY OBVIO 'hermana'! (La llama de esa forma con un toque de veneno en su voz). En verdad me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes.

**Akane (saca su mazo):** ¡¡¡RYOGA, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!

_Akane golpea a P-Chan con su mazo como si se tratara de una pelota de golf, mandando a volar al pequeño cerdito hacia el lejano este._

**Akane:** ¡ASI APRENDERA! (Mira a Shingo). ¡¡¡Y TÚ!!!

**Shingo:** ¿Yo?

**Akane (más enojada que antes):** ¡SI¡TU¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS PERDIDO CONTRA ESE DEBILUCHO DE YAGAMI¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN DEBIL¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA¡¡¡SHINGO IDIOTA!!!

_Akane golpea al pobre de Shingo con su mazo hacia arriba. Shingo sale volando hacia el oeste, y se estrella contra el Black Noah, dejando una enorme abolladura en su costado._

**Rugal (un escalofrío le corre por toda la espalda):** Brrr… Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que soltar más dinero para reparar el Black Noah.

_Pero Akane aún no está satisfecha. No ha causado el suficiente daño a los demás aún. Su mente busca desesperadamente otro blanco para desatar su furia. Una sonrisa maligna aparece en su cara cuando escoge a su próxima víctima. Carga todo su ki en su mazo para poder producir un golpe aún más fuerte._

**Akane (abanica su mazo como un bate de beisbol):** ¡¡¡IORI IDIOTA!!!

_Iori está sorprendido de que Akane tuviera las agallas de culparlo. Pero ese sentimiento es rápidamente remplazado por dolor ya que el mazo cargado de ki conecta con su rostro. Iori no fue tan suertudo como Shingo. Sale volando directamente hacia los estanques, mientras todos gritan y se quedan viendo horrorizados. El tiempo camina más lento. Iori solo está seguro de una sola cosa, que ya valió madre. Iori cierra los ojos y espera lo inevitable mientras siente el contacto del agua._

'SPLASH'

(------)

_Iori siente que está bajo agua. Siente que su cuerpo se contorsiona un poco, pero su estructura no parece cambiar. Si algo, se siente más fuerte. Abre sus ojos aún bajo el agua. Mira sus manos. Aún son humanas. Se siente afortunado de que probablemente cayó en el 'Estanque del Hombre Ahogado'. Iori empieza a salir del manantial, preparado para patearle el trasero a Akane por haberle hecho esto._

(------)

_Afuera, Akane observa con un rostro de satisfacción. Ella noqueó a ese idiota dentro de uno de los estanques. Ahora estará hechizado por el resto de su vida._

**Akane:** ¡ESO LE ENSEÑARA A NO METERSE CONMIGO!

_El agua del estanque empieza a burbujear en lo que una figura sale a la superficie. La superficie del agua se rompe y de un salto sale Iori Yagami… UN MUY ENOJADO IORI YAGAMI._

**Iori (grita con toda rabia):** ¡¡¡MALDITA PUTA!!!

_Iori se lanza contra Akane. Todos se le quedan viendo a Iori con asombro y shock. Iori agarra a Akane de la cara, azotándola contra el suelo una y otra vez._

**Iori:** ¡MALDITA PUTA¡TU ERES DE SANGRE KUSANAGI, Y YO SOY DE SANGRE YAGAMI¡EXISTE LA ENEMISTAD¡CUALQUIER ACTO DE COBARDIA SERA RESPONDIDA DE LA MISMA FORMA! O como a mí me gusta entenderlo… ¡LO QUE SEA BUENO PARA MI ES SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA TI!

_Iori termina de azotar la cabeza de Akane en el suelo. Luego la sostiene en alto, y la arroja hacia los estanques. Cae dentro de uno de ellos con un fuerte chapuzón. Iori se siente MUY satisfecho. Mira a su alrededor y todos lo miran pasmados._

**Vice (ojos saltados):** Iori-sama…

**Iori:** ¿Qué¿Por qué todos me miran así¡LE DI A ESA PUTA LO QUE SE MERECIA!

**Ranma (aprehensivo): **Iori… Tu espalda… Mírate…

_Iori mira su espalda. Lo que mira lo asusta. La parte trasera de su camisa y saco están rotos, de esas aberturas salen dos alas. Alas de ave blancas con un toque de violeta._

**Iori (ojos saltados):** ¿Qué chingados...?

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** Muy malo… Usted caer en estanque de 'Hombre Fenix Ahogado'.

**Iori:** ¿Qué caí donde?

**Ranma:** ¿Estanque de qué ahogado?

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** Usted caer en estanque de 'Hombre Fenix Ahogado'. Existe triste leyenda de un soldado de la Tribu Fenix del Monte Fenix que se ahogó en ese estanque hace 186 años. Ahora, cualquiera que cayera en ese estanque, tomar forma de uno de la sangre Fenix.

_Iori cae de rodillas y murmura a sí mismo._

**Iori:** Fenix… Soy un Fenix… (Una pequeña sonrisa cruel aparece en sus labios). Hm hm hm hm… Soy un Fenix… Je je je je… ¡SOY UN MALDITO FENIX¡¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAA!!!

_La risa de Iori hace eco a través de todo el valle, mandando escalofríos por la espalda de todos. Hasta el más fuerte y audaz de los guerreros tiembla de miedo por esa risa. Iori se levanta y camina hacia el guía del Jusenkyo._

**Iori:** ¿Tienes agua caliente?

**Guía de Jusenkyo: **¡SI SEÑOR!

_El guía corre a su cabaña para traer la tetera. Iori camina hacia Leona._

**Iori:** Leona, si serías tan amable.

**Leona:** Pensé que para eso querías el agua caliente de…

**Iori (interrumpe):** Solo hazlo.

_Leona cumple el favor/demanda de Iori y calienta la humedad en el aire alrededor de él. Sus alas se encogen hacia su espalda, dejando las aberturas de su camisa y saco a plena vista._

**Iori:** … RAYOS… Este era mi saco favorito…

**Guía de Jusenkyo (con tetera en mano):** ¡Aquí tiene señor! Tengo agua caliente para… Oye… Tu ser normal otra vez… ¿Como hizo eso?

**Iori:** Con agua caliente. Ahora dígame. ¿Hay un estanque de Hombre Ahogado?

**Guía de Jusenkyo (sacude su cabeza):** Lo siento señor. Ese estanque no ha reaparecido.

_Ranma maldice en silencio. No por su problema, sino por su primo._

**Iori:** Entonces… ¿Cargaré con esta maldición hasta que ese estanque aparezca?

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** No señor. Estanque de 'Hombre ahogado' no ser cura. Hechizos solo mezclarse.

**Iori:**Claro… Bueno… (Sonríe). Veamos qué tal le va a Akane…

_Los ojos de los demás peleadores se agrandan cuando recuerdan que Iori había lanzado a Akane a los estanques como venganza por lo que ella le hizo. Voltean hacia el estanque y ven… Un perro de pelo negro alborotado arrastrándose del agua._

**Perro:** Woof…

**Iori (sonríe):** ¿Estanque de 'Perro Ahogado'?

**Guía de Jusenkyo:** Si… Ese ser estanque de 'Perro Ahogado'.

**Iori:** Entonces ahora ella se convierte en una 'PERRA'… Muy apropiado para esa puta.

**Soun:** ¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡MI NIÑA ES AHORA UN PERRO!!!

_El guía lleva la tetera hacia el perro y deja caer el agua caliente sobre ella. El perro en verdad se transforma de regreso a Akane. Ella ha sido humillada a más no poder._

**Akane (rechina sus dientes mientras piensa):** Ese… Ese… ¡PENDEJO¡¡¡YA ME LAS PAGARA!!!

(------)

_Llega la noche. La mayoría acampa alrededor del valle de Jusenkyo. Se encuentran en casas de campaña tratando de dormir. Iori solo está sentado afuera en una posición de flor de loto, observando los estanques._

**Iori:** Jusenkyo… Me has dado tu 'bendición'… ¿Es esto bueno o malo?

_Iori sigue observando los estanques, esperando tener una respuesta. Al no obtener ninguna, se levanta. Ve una figura acercarse a él. Es Ranma._

**Ranma:** Hola Iori.

**Iori:** Hola Ranma.

**Ranma:** ¿Y cómo te sientes? Sé que no es divertido tener una maldición.

**Iori (se burla):** En verdad… 'Hermanita'…

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Bueno… Al menos sigues siendo varón.

**Iori (mira detenidamente a Ranma por un momento):** Que interesante… No te sientes enfadado de que te haya llamado así.

**Ranma:** Pienso que ya no necesitas que te sigan molestado hoy.

**Iori (asienta):** Gracias.

_Ambos miran hacia los estanques. Pensando en cómo las aguas cambiaron sus vidas._

(------)

_Akane se encuentra sentada a solas dentro de su casa de campaña. Ella está triste, enojada y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Básicamente ella es un desastre de emociones. Con Ranma a quien ama y odia. Con Iori a quien odia y teme. Solo hay una persona de la cual está segura de lo que siente._

**Akane (rechina sus dientes):** Leona… Te robaste a mi Ranma y el que ahora este hechizada es toda culpa tuya. Tuviste que hacerme ver como idiota al revelar el secreto de ese idiota de Ryoga. Ahora, tendré que cargar con esta maldición por el resto de mi vida. ¡¡¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE!!!

(------)

_En otra parte del mundo, Goenitz se encuentra sentado en un trono, en un cuarto de la vieja fortaleza de Rugal, en medio del desierto Sahara. Muestra una sonrisa maléfica mientras aprieta un par de abalorios en su mano izquierda._

**Goenitz:** Los Abalorios de Yasakani… El primer 'Tesoro Sagrado de la Shingi Trioca' está bajo mi poder. La primera tachuela en el ataúd de la humanidad ha sido clavada. Una vez que obtenga los tres tesoros y al decimo Hakkeshu, la raza humana estará muerta y enterrada. Y todo gracias a Nabiki Tendo. Ella me ha conseguido los lugares donde se encuentran…

_Goenitz mira un papel con los lugares de los otros dos tesoros anotados. Cuando Nabiki es motivada es una trabajadora audaz y le consiguió los lugares muy rápido._

**Goenitz:** El Espejo Yata… Se encuentra en el Templo Yata… Je… Obvio… Los Kagura aún se sienten confiados de que nadie puede arrebatárselos… La Katana Kusanagi… (Ojos saltados). ¿¡Se encuentra bajo cuidado de Nodoka Yagami!? (Sonríe). Hmm. Esto se vuelve muy interesante… Eh je je…

(------)

Fin Capítulo 27

Próximo Capítulo: Los peleadores logran llegar al Monte Fenix. Solo para recibir la sorpresa de sus vidas, y para descubrir un poco más sobre la verdad de los poderes de Ranma.


	28. Chapter 28

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 28: La Leyenda del Dragón Hydra y el Monte Fénix.

(------)

_Han pasado dos días de viaje para los peleadores del torneo pero finalmente hay logrado llegar a su destino. El Monte Fénix. Todos se quedan pasmados ante la fortaleza que se ve en la cima de la montaña. Es una estructura de piedra inmensa con hojas de metal cubriendo las esquinas, acueductos que entran en ella de un punto más elevado, aparentemente para recolectar agua._

_Ranma analiza todo esto en su mente y deja que una sonrisa cruce sus labios. Aparentemente la gente del Monte Fénix __fue__ capaz__ de reconstruir el lugar y mejorar su hogar después de la pelea entre Ranma y su Dios Saffron que destruyó la cima de la montaña_

_La sonrisa de Ranma desaparece rápidamente. A ellos no les agradará la idea de su presencia en este lugar. El había matado a su Dios y así básicamente los condeno a una lenta extinción._

**Ranma (habla a sí mismo):** Bueno, creo que será mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

**Leona (logra escuchar a Ranma):** ¿Ran-chan?

_Ranma no reacciona._

**Leona:** Ranma. ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Ranma aún no reacciona. Leona puede ver que se encuentra en un pensamiento muy profundo. Ella piensa que cualquier cosa que lo esté molestando, sabe que él podrá solucionarlo, pero ella estará ahí para brindarle ayuda si la ocupa. __Ella se le acerca y le toca el hombro._

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Qué?

**Leona:** Ranma. No estoy segura que es lo que te está molestando, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que cuentas conmigo. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

**Ranma (le sonríe):** Todo está bien Le-chan. Lo que tengo que hacer aquí es algo en el cual no me puedes ayudar. Pero aprecio la oferta.

_Ranma toma la mano de Leona y la aprieta para demostrarle que la quiere. Leona también aprieta la mano para responderle. Ambos están parados observando las puertas de la Fortaleza Fénix. Eso es hasta que dos personas deciden interrumpir._

**Ralf y Clark:** ¡RANMA¡¡¡SUELTA A LEONA ES ESTE MOMENTO!!!

**Ranma (ojos se agrandan):** Este… ¿Qué no les había explicado esto?

**Ralf y Clark:** ¡RANMA¡PREPARATE A MORIR!

_Ranma solo suspira. Leona se quita sus aretes y se los entrega a ese par de idiotas._

**Leona:** Aquí tienen.

**Ralf y Clark (ojos brillan):** ¡OH LEONA¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU OBSEQUIO! ELLA EN VERDAD SE PREOCUPA POR…

¡¡¡BUUM!!!

_Los soldados habían olvidado que los aretes de Leona son explosivos. Y vaya que están sufriendo por ello ahora…_

**Heidern:** ¡ACK¡¡¡MIS SOLDADOS¡¡¡AHORA YA NO TENGO EQUIPO!!!

**Rugal (sentado en su trono, alzado por Vice y Mature):** ¡Que mala pata! Es bueno tener un equipo en el que puedas contar.

**Vice (sudando, cargando el trono de Rugal): **Hablando de equipo… Rugal… ¿¡¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TENEMOS QUE CARGARTE!?!?

**Mature (sudando, cargando el trono de Rugal):** ¡Es cierto¡NOS ESTAMOS ROMPIENDO LA ESPALDA!

**Rugal (sonríe):** Es muy sencillo. Yo NUNCA me ensucio los zapatos. Y como no podemos usar los autos para transportarnos por esta zona, ustedes tienen que cargarme. Después de todo, de eso se trata ser un equipo.

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡¡EQUIPO MI TRASERO!!!

_Mature y Vice se miran. Están en total acuerdo. Llevan el trono de Rugal a la orilla de la montaña._

**Rugal (extrañado):** ¡HEY¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡¡ALGO QUE DEBIMOS HACER HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!!!

_Y con eso las secretarias arrojan a Rugal y su trono por la orilla de la montaña. Rugal se golpea con las rocas mientras va cayendo. _

**Rugal (mientras cae):** ¡OW¡RAYOS¡OUCH¡DIOS MIO¡MIS PIERNAS¡¡¡ NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS¡OW, MI CINTURA ¡CREO QUE ME ROMPI LA CINTURA¡AHHH¡MI CARA¡¡¡MI PRECIOSA CARA!!!

_Rugal cae de hocico en el fondo de la montaña. Su trono cae y se estrella en su cabeza. _

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

**Rugal (todo lastimado y sangrando):** … Esto duele tanto que no puedo describirlo…

(------)

_En la cima del Monte Fénix, Vice y Mature están 'lamentando' sobre la 'inoportuna' muerte de su compañero de equipo, el difunto Rugal Bernstein._

**Mature y Vice (cantando):** ♪♪♪ ¡WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND! AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING, 'TILL THE END… ♪♪♪

**Iori: **… Honestamente, no creí que sería tan fácil derrotar a Rugal…

**Nodoka:** Chizuru… ¿Estás segura de que era Rugal la 'Presencia Maligna' que habías sentido anteriormente?

**Chizuru:** Por supuesto. Rugal es… O era… La fuerza maligna más grande que sentí en este planeta…

**Saishu:** Si quieres mi opinión, él es la mancha más grande en la base de la montaña…

**Ranma:** Hmm… Ya volverá.

**Leona:** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Ranma:** Confía en mí. No tengo tanta suerte.

**Mature y Vice (aún cantando):** ♪♪♪ NO TIME FOR LOSERS, CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS… OF THE WORLD… ♪♪♪

_Una sombra aparece detrás de Vice y Mature. Sus ojos se agrandan en horror cuando voltean a ver quién es…_

**Mature y Vice:** … Hola jefe… ¿Disfrutó su 'viaje'?

**Ranma:** Sabia que volvería…

**Rugal (sangrando, todo lastimado y respirando profundamente):** ¿Por qué… hicieron… eso?

**Mature y Vice:** Este… Fue porque nos hiciste sudar mucho y cosas así.

**Rugal (furioso, ojo derecho brilla más intenso que el Sol, su aura cobra vida):** ¡¡¡VIIIIIIIIICCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡MAAAAATTTTUUUURRRREEEEEEE!!!

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡¡YA VALIMOS MADRE!!!

_Y así una persecución da inicio, Rugal persigue a Mature y a Vice alrededor de la fortaleza. Esto continua así por unos minutos, hasta que de pronto una roca cae en la cabeza de Rugal._

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡¡ACTO DE DIOS, ACTO DE DIOS, NO PUEDES CULPARNOS ESTA VEZ, FUE UN ACTO DE DIOS!!!

**Voz femenina:** No. No fue un acto de Dios… sino del guardaespaldas de uno…

_Los peleadores levantan la mirada para ver a una mujer parada en la parte superior del portón. Ella mide como 1.80m, tiene pelo corto color plata, ojos de color esmeraldas y una piel algo pálida. La armadura que porta es una simple cota de malla hecha de plata, pero sin protección de piernas y una espada estilo europea colgando de su lado izquierdo. Lo que más llama la atención son sus alas, que se parecen mucho a las que tiene Iori en su forma hechizada, excepto que son totalmente blancas. Ranma la reconoce de inmediato y da un paso al frente._

**Ranma:** Kima…

**Kima (observa a Ranma):** Entonces… Es verdad… Estas dentro del torneo el cual el amo Saffron está permitiendo que realicen aquí. El estará muy contento de verte otra vez.

**Ranma (ojos se agrandan):** ¿Saffron¿¡EL ESTA VIVO!? (Sonríe). Eso me da gusto.

**Kima (ojos se agrandan):** ¿Qué?

**Ranma:** Me da gusto de que no lo haya matado. Odio la idea de tomar una vida. Es solo que Saffron no me dio otra opción al enfrentarme con él.

_Kima se le queda viendo por un momento. Ella está algo impresionada con la sinceridad en su sonrisa al saber que Saffron está vivo._

**Kima:** Bueno… Si, el está vivo. Y, desde que lo derrotaste, ha estado esperando volver a verte. Ahora, si serian tan amables, síganme.

_El portón se abre, permitiendo la entrada a los peleadores, Ranma comienza a caminar cuando de repente una roca sale volando hacia Kima, la cual ella apenas logra esquivar._

**Kima:** ¿¡¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVE!?!?

**Rugal:** ¡¡¡YO ME ATREVO¡¡¡TU ME LANZASTE ESA ROCA MALDITA PUTA CON ALAS!!! AHORA, YO…

_Kima expande sus alas__ y permite que su ki se reúna en ellas. Mueve sus alas hacia atrás y luego hacían enfrente, liberando su ki._

**Kima:** ¡TORBELLINO DEL FENIX!

_Una enorme ventisca se dispara contra Rugal. Este sale volando hacia atrás, directamente hacia Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Saishu Kusanagi y Takuma Sakazaki. Los cinco viejos tontos caen por la orilla de la montaña, golpeándose con las rocas del costado mientras caen. Luego Kima levanta la roca y la lanza contra Rugal como un extra._

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

**Rugal:** ¡OUCH¡CON UNA CHINGADA¡ESO DUELE!

**Genma:** Ouchi…

**Takuma:** He caído… y no me puedo levantar…

_De vuelta en lo alto de la montaña, Ranma voltea hacia Kima, quien está siendo abrazada por Mature y Vice._

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS¡¡¡POR FAVOR UNETE A NUESTRO EQUIPO PARA EL TORNEO!!!

**Kima:** Este…

**Ranma:** Kima… Gracias

**Kima (mira a Ranma con una expresión seria):** Si quieren agradecérmelo, síganme. Saffron los espera.

_Ranma observa a Kima de pies a cabeza._

**Kima (sacude su cabeza):** Mira. Me creas o no, Saffron solo quiere hablar contigo… Creo… De todas formas, si quieres, toda esta gente puede acompañarte, pero tendrán que espera AFUERA de la sala real. Saffron solo quiere hablar contigo, la única persona que logró derrotarlo.

(------)

_Ranma está nervioso. Se encuentra parado en medio de una habitación, probablemente con la única persona que tiene una buena razón para querer matarlo. Claro, él sabe que los demás peleadores están afuera, seguro escuchando todo lo que pasa, pero Ranma se siente perturbado. Saffron no es alguien a quien se pueda tomar a la ligera._

_Saffron se levanta de su trono y camina hacia Ranma. Lo mira directo a los ojos. Penetra su mirada hasta llegar a ver su alma, tratando de buscar algo de miedo hacia él. Lo que encuentra en su lugar lo asusta. Saffron da un paso hacia atrás y dice una sola palabra._

**Saffron:** Orochi…

**Ranma (ojos saltados):** ¿Cómo?

**Saffron:** Hmm… Eres tú… O… Una parte de ti.

**Ranma:** ¿De qué estás hablando?

**Saffron:** Tu alma. Pude ver a través de tus ojos. Los ojos son la ventana del alma. Pude ver lo que era parte de una alma que conocí una vez. Hace mucho tiempo…

**Ranma:** ¿Tú sabes del Orochi¿Pero cómo?

_Kima prepara su espada. ¿Pues como se atreve esta persona a hacerle demandas a su amo? Saffron levanta su bastón frente a Kima, para detenerla. Luego continúa hablando._

**Saffron:** Fue hace mucho tiempo. Un poco más de 2300 años para ser más preciso. Yo solo era un pequeño. Era un pequeño Dios muy débil. Algunos de los Dioses mayores me atacaron. Al ser muy joven e inexperto, casi muero en ese momento. De repente él apareció y me salvo la vida. El Orochi. Derrotó a todos los Dioses de un solo golpe. Abrió su boca y disparó un rayo de energía hacia ellos, incinerándolos en un instante. El Orochi me vio fijamente y utilizó una de sus cabezas para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Preguntó mi nombre y le dije que yo soy Saffron, rey de la Montaña Fénix. Empezó a reírse y me llamo un pequeño Dios muy ambicioso, pero con mucho potencial. Ofreció enseñarme su poder. El poder de Orochi sobre el fuego. Me enseño como aumentar mi propio poder. Muy pronto, los Dioses mayores no podían derrotarme, así que ya me encontraba a salvo de ellos, queriendo matarme para obtener mi energía. Si no fuese por el Orochi, el Guardián de la Tierra, ya me hubieran eliminado. Así que, le debo mi vida a Orochi.

_Ranma no sabe que decir. Saffron le está revelando que él era débil y que fue el Orochi quien lo ayudó a ser más fuerte. El por qué le está contando esto, Ranma no lo sabe. Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero Saffron continúa hablando._

**Saffron:** Me mantuve en contacto con el Orochi por los próximos 500 años. Se convirtió en un aliado mío y nos convertimos en una fuerza legendaria. La gente contaba historias de nosotros. Creo que llamaban estas historias la Leyenda del Dragón y el Fénix. La gente nos veía como sus salvadores. (Su cara se obscurece). De ahí, las cosas se pusieron amargas. La humanidad empezó a crear tecnologías. Destruyeron el planeta en ese proceso. Talaron los bosques para tener madera, mataron animales en abundancia para comer, cortaron las montañas para obtener minerales y hacer objetos y cosas así, contaminaron los mares con sus desechos y quemaron madera y carbón para obtener energía, cubriendo el cielo con humo negro. Estaban matando al planeta y de esa forma estaban matando a Orochi.

**Ranma:** ¿Matando a Orochi¿Cómo?

**Saffron:** Por favor. No interrumpas. Como decía, estaban matando a Orochi. El era uno de los Dioses más grandes en el cielo. Él era el guardián-espíritu del planeta, así que este mundo estaba atado a su cuerpo. Mientras los humanos destruían la tierra, destruían a Orochi. Orochi no pudo más con esto. Tuvo que tomar una decisión. Había dos maneras para que pudiera sobrevivir. Podría destruir a toda la humanidad y dejar que su cuerpo y el planeta se recuperaran con el tiempo, o los humanos podrían ofrecerle a ocho doncellas en sacrificio, y así curarse con su sangre. Pues la sangre de una mujer pura, conocida como "Kushinada" le ayudaría a recuperarse. Trató de razonar con los jefes de todos los territorios, que les explicaran esto a su gente, pero se rehusaron a escucharlo. Así que el Orochi tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones más duras en su vida…

_Saffron se queda callado. Ranma quiere hacer algo, pero Kima le lanza una mirada cautelosa y Cloher empieza a llorar en una esquina de la sala, se sentía muy mal por la tristeza de su señor._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Saffron:** De cualquier forma, el Orochi se arrepentiría de seguir con vida. Hubiese muerto como un Dios honorable, o vivido como un Dios desterrado. Así que fue con Kami-sama y rindió su titulo como Dios. Orochi fue desterrado del cielo para siempre y condenado a vivir entre los humanos. El Orochi así se convirtió en un demonio. Destruyó poblados, una tras otra, preparado para acabar con toda la humanidad para salvar su propia vida. Finalmente los humanos estaban listos para escuchar. Le ofrecieron el sacrificio de las doncellas Kushinada, una en cada punto especifico del planeta. El Orochi llego a Japón para reclamar a la octava Kushinada, pero tres 'héroes' (dice la palabra con disgusto) lo detuvieron. Pues la última Kushinada estaba enamorada con el jefe de uno de los clanes de guerreros. El nombre de este individuo fue Kanzuki Kusanagi, un portador del espíritu de la flama, o Magatama. Fue a ver al emperador de Japón y negoció un trato. El acabaría con el Orochi para que su amada no fuese sacrificada. Todo lo que pedía a cambio eran tierras y grandes riquezas. El emperador, queriendo deshacerse del Dios Orochi, aceptó la propuesta de Kusanagi. Y así, Kusanagi puso en marcha su plan. Fue a pedir la ayuda de su primo Hirozaki Yasakani, quien era un peleador talentoso y que también portaba el Magatama, y la Sacerdotisa Kiyone Yata para derrotar al Orochi. Cuando Orochi llego frente a la última doncella para curarse, Kanzuki se le acercó. Le ofreció al Orochi ocho barriles de vino. Le dijeron que debía beber bastante y divertirse antes de que se recuperara completamente.

_Una vez más el rostro de Saffron se torna obscuro. Ranma puede sentir la rabia que emite el aura de Saffron y empieza a sentirse nervioso. El escenario que Saffron describe le recuerda mucho al sueño que empezó a tener cuando recién conoció y derroto a Iori._

**Saffron:** El Orochi, pensando que la gente trataba de ser amable, aceptó el vino. A consecuencia de esto quedo totalmente borracho y al no estar alerta ellos le cortaron sus ocho cabezas. Sin embargo, al Orochi no se le negaría el sacrificio. Pronto, guerreros aparecieron de sus cabezas decapitadas. Eran sus poderes sobre los elementos de la Tierra tomando forma humana. Tierra, Fuego, Viento, Agua, Relámpago, Trueno, Luz y la Montaña. Ellos fueron los Hakkeshu. Atacaron a los tres guerreros que habían vencido al Orochi, pero, como no tenían experiencia, fueron derrotados fácilmente. Luego Kiyone sello a los Hakkeshu y los restos del Orochi por separado y Kanzuki y si clan Kusanagi fueron conocidos como héroes.

_Saffron sonríe. Esto le da un escalofrío a Ranma. Kima observa preocupada._

**Saffron:** Por 1,230 años los Kusanagi fueron consentidos, empezaron a engordar a cuestas del trabajo de otra gente. Los Yasakani y Yata no obtuvieron nada por su ayuda. A los Yata no les importó, pero con el tiempo, los miembros del clan Yasakani empezaron a enfurecer. Después de todo, no fue el esfuerzo de uno el que derroto al Orochi, sino su fuerza y valentía combinada. El líder de los Yasakani fue a negociar un trato. El liberaría al Orochi y le pediría algo de poder para así derrotar al líder de los Kusanagi y demostrar la fuerza de su propio clan. ¿Puedo asumir que eres del clan Yasakani?

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Saffron:** El clan Yagami.

**Ranma (sorprendido):** Este… Si…

**Saffron (sonríe):** Me lo imagine. Bueno, ya entenderás como fue que tu familia llego a obtener su poder, y como la enemistad de Sangre comenzó.

**Ranma:** Como es que sabes de…

**Saffron (interrumpe):** Lo sé porqué me mantuve informado de todo lo relacionado con Orochi. Para continuar, el líder de los Yasakani fue a liberar al Orochi, sin embargo el Clan Yata siempre cambiaba de lugar el sello. Entonces Yasakani termino liberando a los Hakkeshu. Ellos fueron muy agradecidos con Yasakani por haberlos liberado. De ahí se fueron a reunir energía para resucitar a su amo Orochi. Cuando noticias de lo sucedido se esparció, el líder de los Kusanagi le pidió al emperador mandar un ataque en contra de sus primos, los Yasakani. El emperador dio su bendición y los Kusanagi atacaron a los Yasakani sin pensarlo dos veces, masacrando a la mayoría de ellos. Uno de los que sobrevivió el ataque fue el líder de los Yasakani. El emperador le perdonó la vida para que así pudiera arrastrarse en la miserable muerte de su familia por el resto de sus días, mientras espera la muerte en un calabozo. Durante ese tiempo, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Yasakani fue la idea de venganza por su esposa, hijos y familiares.

_Mientras Ranma escucha todo esto, su sangre hierve de furia y empieza a empuñar y desempuñar sus manos. Con razón su primo Iori estaba tan dispuesto a mantener la enemistad viva. Después de un acto tan cobarde por parte del Clan Kusanagi, Ranma entiende el porqué el Clan Yagami busca venganza._

**Saffron:** En fin, Yasakani no estuvo encerrado por más de dos días cuando los Hakkeshu atacaron su prisión. Aparentemente los Hakkeshu aún seguían agradecidos a Yasakani y cuando supieron lo que le había sucedido, se enfurecieron. Sus poderes elementales fueron más que suficiente para derrotar a los guardias. Liberaron a Yasakani y lo llevaron a un lugar sagrado, el lugar donde el Orochi había caído por primera vez cuando llego a este planeta, no como salvador sino como destructor. Un lugar conocido como Ryugenzawa.

_De repente la mente de Ranma reacciona. La creatura con la cual peleó en Ryugenzawa para salvar a Akane y a ese tipo Shinosuke fue Orochi. Pero… Si él era parte de esa criatura… ¿Por qué intento devorarlo¿Acaso no lo reconoció, no reconoció su poder? Esta y otras preguntas empezaron a __volar por la mente de Ranma. Saffron tosió para obtener su atención. Luego continuó con su historia._

**Saffron:** Una vez en Ryugenzawa, los Hakkeshu hicieron un trato con Yasakani. Ellos necesitaban tiempo para reunir la energía suficiente para liberar al Orochi, sin interferencia de los Kusanagi. Le ofrecieron a Yasakani la capa del Avatar de Orochi, el Noveno Hakkeshu. A cambio del poder de Orochi, lo único que los Yasakani necesitaban hacer era destruir a los Kusanagi y ayudarlos a resucitar al Orochi lo antes posible. Lleno de lamento por la pérdida de su familia, Yasakani aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y tomo el "Juramento de Sangre" con los Hakkeshu. Y así la técnica de Yaotome fue entregada a Yasakani y el se convirtió en el Hakkeshu de la Flama. Su Magatama carmesí se convirtió en una flama púrpura, la cual él llamó Magatama no Orochi. Y cambió el nombre de su clan a Yagami, u "Ocho Dioses" en honor de los Hakkeshu.

_Ranma observa a Saffron con una mirada de entendimiento. Así fue como los Yagami se convirtieron en parte del Orochi. El lider del clan estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que él era para poder cobrar venganza para su familia. Ranma no pudo evitar sentir respeto por la determinación de su ancestro. Una pregunta entra en la mente de Ranma, la cual dirige a Saffron._

**Ranma:** Un momento Saffron. Tengo entendido que el noveno Hakkeshu es el más débil, así que, si mi primo Iori es el noveno, entonces ¿por qué es tan fuerte?

**Saffron:** Entonces… ¿Tú eres el Décimo Hakkeshu?

**Ranma:** Este… Bueno…

**Saffron:** Entiendo. Para responder tu pregunta sobre Iori, es porqué el Noveno Hakkeshu empieza como el más débil, pero él o ella tiene la habilidad de incrementar su fuerza más fácil que los demás Hakkeshu.

**Ranma:** Ah…

**Saffron:** Para continuar, el Hakkeshu le explicó esto a Yagami. Es por esto que entreno por ocho días y ocho noches antes de atacar al Clan Kusanagi, para poder aumentar su poder. En el noveno día Yagami llegó hasta la puerta frontal de la mansión Kusanagi y empezó a gritar, declarando una enemistad de sangre contra sus primos. Los guerreros Kusanagi salieron a atacarlo pero los derroto fácilmente, la Magatama no Orochi fue más poderosa que el Magatama de los Kusanagi. Rápidamente la noticia de que los Kusanagi estaban siendo atacados se esparció y el resto del clan Yasakani fue a atacar a los Kusanagi también, para ir a ayudar a su hermano. Cuando llegaron al lugar el poder de Yagami fluyó a sus hermanos. Todos se convirtieron a Sangre Orochi y su Magatama cambio a Magatama no Orochi. Parecía ser que el Clan Kusanagi estaba listo para la extinción, pero el Clan Yata intervino. Detuvieron a ambos clanes. Inmovilizaron a los Kusanagi y atacaron y asesinaron a tantos Yagami como pudieron. Algunos de los Yagami pudieron escapar la masacre, incluyendo el líder, el Décimo Hakkeshu. Es por esto que la enemistad continúa hasta este día.

**Ranma:** Entonces es por eso… Es por eso que todo esto ha pasado… El porqué soy como soy…

**Saffron:** Así es. Ahora, dime. Tú eres el Décimo Hakkeshu ¿Verdad?

**Ranma:** Si…

_En este momento Saffron se pone de rodillas ante Ranma. Las quijadas de Ranma, Kima y Choler caen al suelo._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Saffron:** Mostrando mi gratitud, y pidiendo perdón por lo que tengo que hacer, Orochi.

**Ranma:** ¿Orochi? Yo soy Ranma.

**Saffron (sonríe):** Como tú digas. Pero, déjeme explicar. Como dije anteriormente, le debo mi vida al Orochi. Y el Décimo Hakkeshu es un fragmento del Espíritu del Orochi. Así que, estoy en deuda contigo Ranma. Pero aún así, las leyes del Monte Fénix me obligan a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Saffron:** Serás enjuiciado. Aunque te deba un favor, has condenado a mi gente a la extinción por tus pasados actos. No puedo perdonar eso. Pero como estoy en deuda contigo, te daré una oportunidad. Escoge a tu guerrero más fuerte y yo escogeré al mío. Ellos pelearan. Si tu guerrero gana, serás perdonado y aceptado como un invitado aquí. Si mi guerrero gana… Yo… Yo estaré obligado a matarte. Lo siento.

_Ranma esta pasmado por todo lo que Saffron ha dicho. Su mente no puede procesar tanta información. Y al mirar la expresión en la cara de Saffron hace que Ranma se sienta mal. Puede ver que Saffron siente culpa por tener que hacer esto, aún cuando él había matado a Saffron anteriormente._

**Ranma:** Saffron… Entiendo el por qué haces esto, y no te culpo. Pero tengo una pregunta.

**Saffron:** ¿Cuál?

**Ranma:** ¿A qué te refieres en que soy un fragmento del alma de Orochi?

**Saffron:** Si la resurrección del Orochi falla, entonces un fragmento de su alma despierta, para reunirse con su cuerpo original. Ese fragmento es conocido como el "Décimo Hakkeshu".

_Ranma solo mira a todos los que están dentro de la habitación. Por primera vez Kima no se ve perturbada sino estupefacta. Choler solo se está estrellando la cabeza contra un muro._

**Ranma (piensa):** Choler… pajarraco estúpido.

(------)

_Las puertas de la sala del trono se abren y Ranma empieza a salir. Inmediatamente es atacado por una multitud de preguntas. En cuanto se detienen, Ranma tranquilamente hace su propia pregunta._

**Ranma:** Iori… ¿Podrías ayúdarme?… Por favor…

(------)

Fin del Capítulo 28

**Próximo**** Capítulo:** El duelo por el destino de Ranma está por comenzar. Ranma ha elegido a Iori como su guerrero y Saffron ha elegido a Kima. Alguien ha llegado a atacar a la Montaña Fénix y un gran peleador busca su propio duelo.


	29. Chapter 29

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 29: **Alas de Plata, Nervios de Acero; Iori vs Kima. La Leyenda del Fénix Violeta**

(------)

_Después __del encuentro__ entre Ranma y Saffron, a los peleadores se les permite andar por las áreas no restringidas dentro de la fortaleza del Monte Fénix. _

_Ranma reúne su familia y aquellos que __considera__ sus amigos y les platica sobre lo que Saffron le dijo. Por supuesto, otros escucharon para saber qué sucedió con Ranma cuando entró a la sala real__. Las reacciones fueron diversas..._

**Kyo: **¡MENTIROSO¡LOS KUSANAGI NUNCA SE REBAJARIAN TANTO!

**Terry:** Wow…

**Mai:** Oooooh… así que, básicamente cargas del alma de un dios caído…

**Andy:** ¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA¿¡POR QUE TODOS ESTOS SUPER PELEADORES SALEN DURANTE LOS TORNEOS!?

**Iori:** Interesante...

**Leona: **Ranma…

**Genma: **¡MI HIJO ES EL FRAGMENTO DEL ALMA DE UN DIOS CAÍDO¡¡¡ESTO ME VA A HACER MUY RICO!!!

¡WHACK!

_El golpe de Ranma manda a Genma a volar muy lejos del monte Fénix._

**Kasumi:** Dios mío… Ranma, usar la violencia no es la respuesta.

**Joe (abraza a Kasumi):** ¡¡¡KASUMI SE PREOCUPA TANTO!!!

**Kasumi**** (observa a Joe): **… Dios mío…

**Mary (golpea a Joe en la cabeza):** ¡CON UN DEMONIO¿¡¿¡POR QUE SIGUES ACOSANDO A KASUMI!?!?

**Joe: **Porque... ¡¡¡ME GUSTA!!!

**Kasumi** ¿Le gustó Sr. Higashi?

**Joe:** ¡ASÍ ES¡ORA ORA!

_Mary patea a Joe en el trasero por acosar a su amiga Kasumi, y también sale volando del monte Fénix._

**Ranma (mira hacia donde Joe salió volando):** Okay… Bueno, Saffron dijo, que si quiero salir libre tengo que escoger a mi guerrero más fuerte para pelear contra su guerrero más fuerte. Si mi guerrero gana, estaré bien. Si su guerrero gana entonces, cómo decirlo, ya me fregué...

_El Equipo Nueva Cara se acerca a Ranma._

**Yashiro:** ¡¡¡SAOTOME!!!

**Ranma** **(voltea a ver al Equipo Nueva Cara): **¿Y ustedes tres qué quieren?

**Shermie:** Queremos preguntarte algo.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Chris: **¿Eres el fragmento del alma de Orochi?

**Ranma:** Este… Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

_El Equipo Nueva Cara se miran entre sí. Se ponen de rodillas y se empiezan a postrar frente a Ranma._

**Yashiro, Shermie**** y Chris (postrándose): **Orochi-sama, Orochi sama, Orochi sama, Orochi sama...

**Ranma:** Este… ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?

**Iori:** ¿Qué sucede¿No te agrada la idea de tener seguidores?

**Ranma (hace mueca):** Tú debes saber mejor que yo.

_Iori no entiende a lo que se refiere. Ranma apunta hacia abajo. Iori mira a Vice postrándose y arrastrándose__ ante él._

**Vice: **Iori sama, Iori sama, Iori sama, Iori sama...

_Una enorme gota aparece en la frente de Iori.  
_

(------)

_Wolfgang Krauser __se paró un lado. Estuvo escuchando todo lo que Ranma __les__ dijo a los demás.__ Krauser se encuentra más que contento por lo que acaba de oír._

**Krauser (piensa):** Entonces Ranma, en esencia, es un pequeño dios también. Debido a que es un fragmento del alma de Orochi... Vaya... Veo que en verdad si eres el Décimo Hakkeshu. Pero... según lo que dijo Rugal ¿quien es "él"¿Y a que se refiere con garantizar su vida? Bueno. Eso puede esperar. Después de esta pequeña pelea, yo mismo entraré en la arena.

_Krauser sonríe mientras piensa en lo que está por venir._

(------)

_Es de noche. A estas horas Ranma ha escogido a su guerrero. Su primo Iori. Leona quería pelear por él, pero Ranma no quiso que saliera lastimada, y pensó que Iori tenía la mejor probabilidad de derrotar a quien quiera que sea que Saffron escogiera._

_ Cologn__e se encuentra sentada en la punta de una de las torres de la fortaleza del __Fénix. Levanta su mirada al cielo y una sonrisa macabra adorna su cara cuando ver una paloma. Levanta su bastón y el ave aterriza en ella. Cologne toma la paloma en su brazos y mira sus patas. En verdad, ha tenido una respuesta al mensaje que envió a las Amazonas anteriormente. Cologne lee la carta._

PARA LA ANCIANA KU-LONG

HEMOS RECIBIDO SU MENSAJE DE QUE EL FORASTERO QUE NOS INSULTÓ SE ENCUENTRA EN LA FORTALEZA FÉNIX. ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA ATACAR AL AMANECER SI ES NECESARIO. MATAREMOS AL FORASTERO Y A CUALQUIERA QUE SE NOS OPONGA. POR FAVOR RESPONDA LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

ESPERANDO SUS ÓRDENES,

GUERRERA SEGUNDA CLASE, DOW-EL

_Cologne se ríe levemente. Ella le enseñara a ese impertinente de Ranma quien manda aquí. Ella sabe muy bien que él es fuerte, pero ella conoce su debilidad. Cualquiera por quien se preocupe, y los inocentes son su punto más débil. Si ellos no se pueden proteger, entonces Ranma hará lo que sea para protegerlos. Así que, ella decide hacer lo necesario para que a Ranma le sea imposible pelear contra ellos._

_Cologne saca una hoja de papel y un lápiz que siempre carga consigo. Cologne entonces escribe su respuesta a Dow-el. La coloca en la pata del ave y la manda a volar._

**Cologne:** Ahora sí demonio… Tú poder será mío…

(------)

_La paloma regresa al campamento donde se encuentran más de 12,000 guerreras Amazonas. Dow-el__ atrapa el ave y lee la nota que Ku-Long le escribió._

A LA GUERRERA DE SEGUNDA CLASE, DOW-EL

EN EFECTO, EL FORASTERO SE ENCUENTRA AQUI. QUIERO QUE ATAQUEN DESPUÉS DE SU PRUEBA. DESPUÉS DE SU PELEA SE DIRIGIRÁN AL MONTE FÉNIX. NO ATACARÁN A MENOS QUE YO DIGA. USTEDES SERÁN EL SEÑUELO PARA HACER SALIR AL INFIEL. EL NO QUERRÁ INVOLUCRAR A OTROS. Y SI LLEGA A IGNORAR ESTO, LOS ATACAREMOS CON TODO, Y GANAREMOS NUEVO TERRITORIO AL APODERARNOS DEL MONTE FÉNIX, AL IGUAL QUE NUEVOS PODERES. NO ME VAYAN A DECEPCIONAR. ASEGÚRENSE DE ESTAR AQUÍ CUANDO LAS NECESITE.

DE PARTE DE LA ANCIANA KU-LONG

_Dow-el aprieta la nota y sonríe, reúne a las guerreras. Ella les dice que levantaran el campamento en la mañana y se dirigirán al monte Fénix. Puede que tengan oportunidad de hacer pagar al infiel por haberlas retado._

(------)

_Ha llegado el amanecer, pero aún está obscuro. El cielo se encuentra nublado y amenazan lluvias._

_Ranma es colocado en un pedestal. Odia estar sentado ahí. Lo hace sentir como si fuera algún premio. Saffron dice que esto es parte del ritual, así que de alguna forma, él SI es un premio. Y el ganador determinará su destino. De ahí Saffron camina al centro de una plataforma de piedra. Obviamente es utilizado en torneos y cosas así.__ Saffron se dirige a toda su gente._

**Saffron:** Mi gente e invitados. Hoy decidiremos el destino de Ranma Saotome, el único hombre que ha logrado derrotarme. Su crimen. Nos ha condenado a todos a una lenta extinción al haberme derrotado, y al haber destruido lo que necesitamos para seguir prosperando. Pero, yo también le debo a él, por su servicio que me ha otorgado en el pasado, o en una vida pasada. Así que, tendremos un torneo. El ha escogido su mejor guerrero, y yo he escogido al mío. Ellos se enfrentarán para determinar el futuro de Ranma. Si su guerrero gana, entonces él será nuestro huésped y será tratado como tal. Si mi guerrero gana, entonces Ranma será ejecutado por su crimen. AHORA… ¡COMIENCEN!

_Iori sube a la plataforma, hay mucho abucheo por parte de la gente de la tribu Fénix. Kima sube a la plataforma por el otro extremo, y recibe una gran ovación de su gente. Ambos guerreros se observan cuidadosamente, tratando de analizar las fortalezas y debilidades de su oponente. Después de dos minutos toman sus posiciones de pelea.__ Iori toma su posición relajada, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia enfrente mientras empuña y libera sus manos. Su típica sonrisa nunca deja su casa. Kima separa sus piernas colocando su pie derecho en frente de su pie izquierdo, su brazo derecho estirado y su mano izquierda sujetando el mango de su espada. Se rodean por un momento. Entonces comienzan._

_Iori se lanza hacía enfrente, tratando de hacer su Dark Cresent Slice. Kima brinca hacia atrás, utilizando sus alas para ganar más altura y el ataque falla. Estando en el aire, Kima saca su espada y se deja ir contra Iori. Iori esquiva el ataque y lanza una patada fuerte, la cual Kima apenas logra esquivar.__ Kima empieza a rodar en el suelo. Iori le lanza un Dark Thrust, Kima utiliza sus alas para volar sobre ella y golpea con su cabeza a Iori mientras descendía a una buena velocidad, lanzándolo hasta atrás._

(------)

_Cierta peleadora, observando lo sucedido, no toma nada bien que Iori reciba el primer golpe._

**Vice:** ¡MALDITA PUTA¿CÓMOTE ATREVES A GOLPEAR LA HERMOSA CARA DE MI IORI-SAMA¡¡¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!!!

**Mature (tratando de detener a Vice):** ¡ESTATE QUIETA DEMONIOS¿¡QUIERES METERTE EN PROBLEMAS!?

**Vice:** ¡NO ME IMPORTA¡¡¡ESA PUTA GOLPEÓ A MI IORI- SAMA¡YO MISMA LE PARTIRE SU PEQUEÑO TRASERO EMPLUMADO SI ES NECESARIO!

_Un__ pequeño grupo de soldados fénix vuelan hacia Mature y Vice._

**Guardia fénix 1: **¿Quieren callarse por favor?

**Guardia fénix 2: **¿Quién se atreve a burlarse de nuestro general Kima?

_Vice y Mature dan vuelta y apuntan a Rugal._

**Vice y Mature (apuntando): **¡FUE EL!

**Rugal (sorprendido):** ¿¡QUE!?

**Soldados Fénix 1 al 12:** ¡PAGARÁS POR HABLAR MAL DE LA DAMA KIMA!

¡BAM!

_Uno de los guardias golpe Rugal en la cara__ y Rugal cae al suelo. Luego procede a recibir una paliza la cual nunca olvidará, otorgada por una docena de soldados fénix. Vice y Mature no están seguras de que hacer._

**Vice:** ¡ESTO APESTA!

**Mature:** Lo sé, tampoco puedo decidirme.

**Vice:** Quiero ver a Iori-sama pelear, pero también quiero ver cómo le patean el trasero a Rugal.

**Rugal (gritando entre golpes y patadas):** ¡¡¡MALDITAS TRAIDORAS!!!

**Vice (a Mature):** Mature.

**Mature:** ¿Si?

**Vice:** ¿Lo estamos traicionando?

**Mature:** Para nada. Nunca estuvimos de su lado para empezar.

_Vice y Mature empiezan a burlarse de la desgracia de Rugal, de ahí dan vuelta para continuar viendo la pelea entre Iori y Kima._

(------)

_Iori está secretamente impresionado por la habilidad de su oponente. Hasta ahora, ella ha logrado dar el primer golpe y ella ha esquivado todo sus ataques, algo no muy fácil de lograr. Iori hace una mueca y mira directamente a Kima._

**Iori:** Pienso que es hora de terminar con esto guerrera del Fénix.

**Kima:** Lo mismo pensaba yo guerrero del Orochi.

**Iori (leve sonrisa):** Estás a punto de aprender el POR QUÉ me llaman el "Guerrero Loco Orochi".

_Iori enfoca sus ojos y se lanza contra Kima con su mano extendida. Lanza una tajada y logra dejar unos rasguños profundos en el protector izquierdo de su armadura._

**Kima (piensa):** ¡POR EL FENIX! No estaba bromeando con este ataque. Okey, de acuerdo. Si quiere jugar rudo está bien, yo no me rajo.

_Kima cambia su posición de ataque. Coloca sus dos manos en su espada; estira aún más sus alas, para tener más facilidad de vuelo._

**Kima (grita):** ¿ASÍ QUE QUIERES JUGAR RUDO, HAKKESHU¡PUES ASÍ SERÁ!

_ Kima forma un círculo en el aire usando su espada. Un pequeño anillo de fuego se forma en el aire, y pone su espada en el centro de esta._

**Kima:** ¡GOLPE DE FUEGO FÉNIX!

_Con eso dicho, el fuego se reúne en su espada y la dispara en una sola ráfaga. Iori lanza un Mouko Takabisha no Orochi hacia Kima, pero el Golpe de Fuego Fénix simplemente atraviesa su ataque y se estrella contra el pecho de Iori._

(------)

_Ranma observa desde su pedestal todo asombrado. Iori __está__ perdiendo. Y eso quiere decir… Bueno… Será mejor no pensar en eso._

_De repente un relá__mpago cae el trasfondo. Las nubes obscuras empiezan a dejar caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Ranma se siente afortunado de tener un techo sobre su pedestal. De repente sus ojos se agrandan al recordar algo._

**Ranma:** La maldición de Iori.

(------)

_Kima se acerca a su oponente caído. Se escucha el trueno de un relámpago y las primeras gotas empiezan a caer. Kima no se preocupa por esto. Aunque Kima se haya sumergido en el estanque de la "Akane casi ahogada", el hechizo que ella recibió no fue permanente. Al fin y al cabo, Akane nunca se ahogó. Se acerca a Iori para terminar la pelea en lo que la lluvia empieza caer más fuerte, solo para recibir el susto de su vida por lo que ve frente a ella._

_Iori se levanta, y grita de dolor. Unas alas fénix con un tinte violeta salen de la espalda de Iori, rasgando la parte trasera de su camisa y su chaleco. Ella puede sentir que su fuerza se ha elevado con este cambio. Ella no puede pensar en ninguna otra razón para explicar eso. _

**Kima:** Jusenkyo…

**Iori (sonríe):** Exacto…

_En eso Iori se lanza contra ella de nuevo, con su mano extendida. Ella está lista para __este__ ataque,__ y abanica hacia abajo con su espada sobre sus dedos. Ella siente que su espada hace contacto, pero Iori se burla. Ella se pregunta por un momento porque hace eso, pero sus ojos se agrandan al darse cuenta. Su espada cayó al suelo en cinco pedazos. Luego reacciona cuando siente como cuatro heridas se abren en su brazo derecho._

**Kima (piensa):** ¡Rayos! Ahora estoy en gran desventaja. Tengo que hacer algo antes de que...

_Kima no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento. El aura de Iori cobra vida, cubriéndolo en Magatama no Orochi. Kima se queda viendo esto llena de horror. Ella, al igual que otros de la tribu fénix, se percatan que esto es muy parecido a una leyenda de hace tiempo._

**Kima (aterrorizada):** El Fénix Violeta… ¿¡EL ES EL FÉNIX VIOLETA!?

_Kima no tiene una respuesta. En vez de eso, Iori realiza su súper ataque Maiden Masher. Agarra a Kima y empieza a tajar todo su cuerpo con sus manos, rompiéndole su armadura. Luego la sujeta del cuello y aplasta sus manos__ sobre su garganta, incendiándola en llamas púrpura de Orochi. Kima roda hacia atrás a causa del ataque y no se levanta. Ella se encuentra en demasiado dolor para siquiera pensar en continuar la pelea. Ella está agradecida de que esté lloviendo fuerte. Ahora no podrán ver las lágrimas en sus ojos._

**Kima:** He perdido… Lo siento mucho Amo Saffron… He perdido...

(------)

_Iori se levanta cómo el triunfador. Tiene que darle crédito a esta tal Kima. Ella ha sido uno de los oponentes más duros a quien se ha enfrentado. Se da cuenta de que la flama que cubre su cuerpo no baja, aun cuando está lloviendo muy fuerte. Trata de calmarse y entonces se empieza a apagar. Levanta a Kima y la lleva con Saffron._

**Iori:** He derrotado a su guerrero Señor de la Montaña. Ahora, creo que sería buena idea de que cumpla con su parte de esta prueba.

**Saffron:** Por supuesto. Venga conmigo y traiga a Kima por favor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Iori.

(------)

_En la sala real de Saffron, Iori (ahora humano), Ranma y Leona se encuentran frente a Saffron y a una muy herida Kima. Esto es muy frustrante pará Ranma. En cuanto terminó la pelea, Saffron hizo que los llevaran a la sala real de inmediato. Esperaron a que Kima fuese atendida y luego también la mandaron llamar a la sala. Ranma ya no puede más, y le pregunta a Saffron que está sucediendo._

**Ranma:** Saffron… ¿¡AHORA QUE!?

_Saffron ignoraba Ranma, pero observa a Iori._

**Saffron:** Tú.

**Iori:** ¿Yo?

**Saffron:** Sí. Ese hechizo que cargas es de Jusenkyo ¿verdad?

**Iori:** No. Lo obtuve en Acapulco. ¡CLARO QUE LO TUVE EN JUSENKYO!

**Saffron:** Iori, tu eres nuestra última esperanza. Tú eres el Fénix Violeta.

**Iori:** ¿Fénix Violeta?

**Saffron:** Orochi me había contado sobre esto. Se volvió una leyenda como nuestra esperanza en los tiempos más obscuros. Como dijo Orochi "Cuando la luz del fénix disminuya, mi poder le será otorgado a su gente y entonces vendrá el Fénix Violeta. Un fénix nacido del infierno de mi fuego Orochi. El será quien lleve al agente del fénix a la gloria". Así que tú Iori eres nuestra única esperanza para sobrevivir.

**Iori (observa a Saffron):** ¿y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

**Saffron:** Aparta de salvarnos, no estoy seguro.

_Iori, Ranma y Leona caen al suelo._

**Leona (se levanta):** ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga Iori?

**Saffron:** Salvar a nuestra gente. No somos una raza muy versátil, por eso nuestros números han caído con el paso del tiempo. Todo lo que en verdad se es que el Orochi nos dijo que el Fénix Violeta vendría a salvarnos en nuestros tiempos más obscuros. Y yo creo que lo tenemos aquí con nosotros. Así que, Iori. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

_Iori se queda viendo a Saffron. El hombre es un Dios y aún así le está rogando que le ayude. Iori quiere decir no pero hay algo dentro de él que le dice "adelante". Iori se queja asimismo._

**Iori:** Está bien…

**Saffron:** ¿¡LO HARÁS¡GRACIAS SEÑOR YAGAMI!

_Saffron se ponen de rodillas y manos y se postra ante Iori. El ver esto lo molesta._

**Iori:**… ¿Podría parar de hacer eso?

**Saffron (se levanta):** Claro. Lo siento. Iori, debo decirle, que si está dispuesto ayudarnos, necesitará aprender nuestras costumbres y saber qué es lo que está pasando. Quiero que se quede aquí y conozca a nuestra gente, para que nos pueda entender.

**Iori:** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡TENGO UN TORNEO EN CUÁL PARTICIPAR! Algo importante está pasando este año en el torneo King of Fighters, algo que involucra a todo el maldito planeta. No me voy a quedar encerrado aquí, mientras Ranma se queda con toda la diversión. Los ciento, pero ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME!

**Saffron:** Entiendo que tienes un espíritu de libertad, y tienes otros asuntos que atender. Así que por favor, les pido a ustedes tres que permitan a Kima viajar con ustedes.

**Ranma, Iori, Leona y Kima (sorprendidos):** ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?

**Saffron:** Escuchen, Iori necesita saber qué es lo que está pasando. Necesita aprender de la cultura fénix. Kima, quiero que acompañes a Iori, para que le enseñes el camino del Fénix. El se beneficiarán de tus enseñanzas y se hará más fuerte.

_Iori está a punto de decirle a Saffron que se vaya a la chingada, cuando Choler llega corriendo, gritando como loco._

**Choler:** ¡AMO SAFFRON¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!

**Saffron:** ¿¡QUÉ¿QUIÉN NOS ATACA¿Y POR QUÉ NOS ATACAN?

**Choler:** ¡SON LAS AMAZONAS¡VIENEN POR RANMA!

_Ranma empuña su mano, su rabia__ empiece a hervir._

**Leona:** Ranma, no me digas que piensas…

**Ranma:** Si. Le-chan, ahora regreso.

_Ranma sale de la habitación, preparado para enfrentarse a las Amazonas. Mientras Ranma camina, su enojo aumenta con su fuerza. ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a los fénix para llegar a él? Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Saffron, siente que debe protegerlos. Y darle su merecido a Cologne, de una vez por todas…_

(------)

_Cologne mira sus tropas y sonríe. Aún con todos los peleadores del torneo que se encuentran en la fortaleza, no son una amenaza para las mejores guerreras de las Amazonas. Al fin y al cabo, las Amazonas son las peleadoras más fuertes. Y también sabe que Ranma se rendirá, no queriendo que inocentes se sacrifiquen. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve que las puertas de la fortaleza empiezan a abrirse y Ranma sale dirigiendose hacia ella._

**Cologne:** Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

**Ranma: **Por supuesto, Vieja Momia.

**Cologne (enojada):** ¡Soy la Anciana Cologne para ti Demonio!

**Ranma (mueca):** Tal vez tenga el alma de un dios caído dentro de mí, pero soy más humano de lo que tú podrías desear… Momia.

**Cologne (sonríe):** Si en verdad eres humano ¿entonces te rendirás para salvar a la gente aquí?

_Ranma mira a Cologne directo los ojos.__ La mirada penetrante que le da a Cologne le causa escalofríos. Una sonrisa maléfica cruza la cara de Ranma._

**Ranma:** No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Has estado detrás de mi poder por tanto tiempo, un poder que nadie fuera de nuestro linaje podría siquiera controlar. Si tú tomas mi poder, te destruira.

**Cologne:** ¡JA¡Estúpido¡Tu poder ES NUESTRO PODER! Una vez que derrotaste a Shampoo, te convertiste en su propiedad ¡TE CONVERTISTE EN NUESTRA PROPIEDAD¡Así que tu poder nos pertenece! Y para controlarlo ¡UTILIZARE ESTO!

_Cologne saca un talismán. __Es un simple círculo de oro plano, con un sello chino en medio. __Ranma lo observa cuidadosamente._

**Ranma:** ¿Y que se supone que hace eso?

**Cologne:** Contener tu poder por supuesto. Ahora ¿quieres hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil?

**Ranma (sonríe):** De la manera difícil por supuesto.

_Cologne toma su bastón. Resulta ser que en verdad es una espada, con el nudo del bastón como el mango, y el resto del bastón es una funda. Ranma se enfada. No hay nada fuera de matarla que la haga detenerse. __Ranma se prepara para pelear contra ella, cuando un hombre salta de una de las torres de la fortaleza fénix y cae directamente frente a Ranma. Ese hombre es Wolfgang Krauser._

**Cologne:** ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

**Krauser (mira a Cologne y al resto de su ejército con disgusto):** ¿Y tienen el descaro de llamarse guerreros?... Ustedes atacan a inocentes, van tras poderes que no les pertenecen y molestan a un verdadero guerrero porque PIENSAN que les pertenece. Bueno, estoy aquí para decirle, que ustedes no son ¡NADA! Simplemente son el lodo en la suela de la sociedad.

**Cologne (enfurecida):** ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERPONERTE EN MI CAMINO¿¡¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?!?

_Krauser sonríe levemente. Levanta su mano y reúne un ki dorado brillante dentro de ella._

**Krauser:** ¡BLITZ BALL!

_Krauser dispara una bola de ki dorado directo a Cologne. Cologne brinca a un lado y deja que las guerreras paradas detrás de ella reciban el ataque. 10 de ellas son incineradas por el increíblemente poderoso estallido, mientras otras 14 que se encontraban en el área fueron arrojadas muy __lejos, y ahora se encuentran heridas. Cologne mira con horror el enorme crater que se formó. Voltea a ver a Krauser con un nuevo miedo._

**Cologne:** ¿¡Quien… ERES!?

**Krauser (sonríe):** Si quieres saberlo, yo soy un ¡VERDADERO GUERRERO¡Soy el Trigésimo cuarto maestro de la familia Strolheim! YO SOY WOLFGANG KRAUSER, EL "¡¡EMPERADOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS!!". Y ustedes Amazonas ¡no son nada en comparación mía!

_Krauser no pierde más tiempo. Flexiona sus músculos y su capa y armadura caen al suelo. Luego reúne un ki plateado brillante en su mano derecha._

**Krauser:** ¡KAISER KLAW!

_Krauser se mueve hacia enfrente en un parpadeo de luz plateada. 48 Amazonas que estaban paradas en su camino son tajadas, su sangre se esparce en el suelo. Todas caen muertas. Las demás __'guerreras'__ Amazonas__ empiezan a darle espacio a este hombre, no, a este GUERRERO para que puedan escapar. Ésta es la primera vez en la historia que las Amazonas cuestionan sus habilidades. Mientras corren, ellas piensan, "¿En verdad somos tan fuertes como hemos creído?" La mayoría no podrá ni siquiera pensarlo, ya que Krauser aparta sus brazos, reuniendo energía, que parpadea a su alrededor mientras la llama. Pronto, la deja todo ir en un enorme estallido de ki._

**Krauser:** ¡COBARDES¿PLANEANDO EN UNIR¡¡¡KAISER WAVE!!!

_Ranma tuvo que alejar su vista del estallido del Káiser Wave de Krauser. El inmensamente poderoso ataque mató al menos otras 50 Amazonas._

_De repente, Ranma siente un dolor filoso. Cologne había empalmado su espada en su hombro. Ella remueve su espada y arroja el talismán sobre la herida. Ranma grita al sentir un dolor quemador. Lanza un puño y manda a volar a Cologne. Puede ver que ella está cubierta en sangre. En su mano derecha su espada está empapada de su sangre y en su mano izquierda ella sostiene el talismán cubierta de sangre, brillando con una energía violeta. Ella está loca; poseída por la energía que le robó a Ranma._

**Cologne:** ¡ES MÍO¡EL PODER OROCHI ES MÍO¡¡¡ AH JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAA!!!

**Ranma (sujetándose el hombro):** ¡Cologne¡Suelta esa energía ahora¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo!

**Cologne (se burla):** ¿Qué no sé lo que estoy haciendo¿¡QUE NO SÉ LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO¡SÉ EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! Permíteme darte una demostración.

_Cologne sostiene el talismán hacia el frente y lanza una energía color violeta hacia Ranma y Krauser. Son capaces de evitar el ataque con mucha facilidad. Esto la enfurece aún más, y reúne tanto poder dentro de ella y del talismán como pueda. La libera, junto con su furia._

**Cologne:** ¡MUERTE DE LOS OCHO DIOSES!

_El ataque que siguió fue un rayo de energía violeta que se convirtió en ocho rayos de energía, todas parecían fluir hacia Ranma. Ranma está sorprendido por este ataque, pero pronto sonríe, y permite que el estallido choque con él. La energía lo golpea, y fluye de vuelta dentro del, sus heridas se curan._

**Cologne (sorprendida):** ¿¡¿¡PERO COMO!?!?

**Ranma:** Era mi energía para empezar vieja momia. Ahora. Te sugiero que dejes ese poder, antes de que te arrepientas.

**Cologne:** ¡NUNCA¡HE VIVIDO POR MÁS DE 300 AÑOS¡SOY LA MEJOR PELEADORA DE MI GENERACIÓN¡¡¡NI TÚ NI NADIE NO PODRÁN VENCERME HOY NI NUNCA!!!

_Cologne levantad el talismán lo más alto que pueda. Nada sucede. Pronto, el talismán empieza a brillar blanco, y empieza a hervir. La piel en la mano de Cologne ahora está fusionada con el talismán.__ Trata de liberarse de ella, pero no puede. Ella grita de dolor, su cuerpo está siendo destrozado. Músculos se expanden y se contraen, y un pilar de energía blanca la sumerge. Cologne, por primera vez, en verdad tiene miedo. Se está enfrentando a la única cosa que en verdad ha temido toda su vida. La muerte._

**Cologne (asustada, confundida):** ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?!?!?

**Ranma:** Como una vez dijo mi primo Iori, "tonto, sólo aquellos del linaje pueden controlar el poder que la sangre Orochi produce." Y tu vieja momia, NO ERES del linaje.

_Cologne mira la cara de Ranma. Es tan fría como una lápida. Él no siente nada por ella. Para él, ella vale más muerta. Pronto, Cologne lo siente, su fin._

**Cologne:** ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_El cuerpo de Cologne es destruido con una explosión de energía, una calavera gritando aparece y se eleva a los cielos. La anciana Ku-Long, anciana de las Amazonas chinas, y la mejor guerrera de su generación, finalmente ha muerto. Había muerto por su propia ambición de poder. Ranma camina hacia el punto donde ella dejó este mundo. Lo único que quedó en ese pedazo de tierra quemada es el talismán. Pronto el talismán se rompe, convirtiéndose en polvo. El viento la levanta y se lleva todas las partículas. Leonas sale corriendo hacia Ranma y lo abraza firmemente._

**Leona:** RANMA ¡LO LOGRASTE¡ESTUVE TAN PREOCUPADA!

_Ranma sonríe por la felicidad de Leona. El la abraza fuertemente y la besa en la frente._

**Ranma:** Te dije que volvería. Y eso fue una promesa.

_Mientras Ranma abraza a Leona, Krauser se les acerca._

**Krauser:** Ranma Saotome. ¿El décimo Hakkeshu presumo yo?

**Ranma (extrañado):** Este, sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

**Krauser (sonríe):** Yo te reto.

(------)

Final capítulo 29

Próximo capítulo: Ranma se enfrenta a Wolfgang Krauser. Y, Geese empieza a revelar sus propios planes…


	30. Chapter 30

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 30: El Décimo Hakkeshu vs El Emperador de la Obscuridad

(------)

_Ranma mira directamente a Krauser. El guerrero, que ha enseñado poco interés en el torneo hasta ahora, lo ha retado directamente. Ranma no está seguro de que pensar sobre esto. Lo mira directamente a los ojos, para ver sus intenciones. Lo que Ranma ve de le da escalofríos._

_Las esferas violetas que son los ojos de Krauser arden con tanta intensidad como el mismo sol. Ésa intensidad proviene de una chispa de vida que se muere por una buena pelea. La determinación en su mirada no deja lugar para bromas. Krauser está hablando en serio. Quiere pelear con Ranma. Y en alguna forma, Ranma quiere pelear con él también._

_Ranma observa a Leona. Puede ver el miedo que siente por su seguridad en sus ojos. La besa ligeramente en los labios._

**Ranma:** No te preocupes Le-chan. No perderé. Por favor. Regresa a la fortaleza tengo un presentimiento de que ésta será una pelea que va a destruir mucho de los alrededores.

**Leona:** Ranma… Sólo ten cuidado¿OK?

_ Ranma sonríe, asienta con la cabeza. Leona corre de vuelta a la fortaleza, y las puertas se cierran detrás de ella. Ranma observa el lugar por un par de segundos._

(------)

_Dow-el y sus Amazonas observaron la destrucción de la anciana Ku-Long de lejos. Estaban maravilladas por el poder que la destruyó. Eso sólo hace que Dow-El y el resto de las Amazonas quieran más ese poder de Orochi. Mira a través de sus binoculares y ve al hombre alto acercarse a aquel que tiene el poder, aparentemente para retarlo__. Dow-El voltea a ver a su segundo en comando, quien es una pequeña amazona pelirroja._

**Dow-El:** ¡CON-DI-ZIONAR!

**Con-di-zionar (saluda):** ¿SI DOW-EL?

**Dow-El (le entrega a Con-di-zionar un pequeño fuego pirotécnico):** Quiero que lleves a Dio-Di-Rant y a Han-Sop y vayan a checar a aquellos dos varones que destruyeron a la anciana Ku-Long.

**Con-Di-Zionar:** Pero señora, solamente seremos tres guerreras en contra de aquel que destruyó a la anciana Ku-Long. ¿Qué tal si nos ve?

**Dow-El:** No hay de qué preocuparse. Aparentemente aquel que destruyó a muchas de nuestras hermanas lo está restando. Si ambos se lastiman lo suficiente…

**Con-Di-Zionar (entiende):** ¿Entonces quiere que usemos el cohete para mandarle la señal cuando los dos encuentren lastimados y así sepa cuándo atacarlos?

**Dow-El:** Exacto. Ahora ¡en marcha!

_Con-Di-Zionar corre en busca de sus hermanas Amazonas. Bajan corriendo la colina en la que se encuentran, y se dirigen al Monte Fénix para empezar a escalarla._

(------)

_Cuando las puertas de la fortaleza fénix se cierran, Ranma gira su atencion de vuelta a Krauser. Ranma se calma y le pregunta algo_

**Ranma:** ¿Y por qué quieres pelear conmigo?

**Krauser (sonríe):** Muy sencillo. La oportunidad de una pelea, la promesa de destrucción, el dolor y la oportunidad de sentirse vivo una vez más. Pues ha sido más de cinco años desde la última vez que tuve un buen desafío. Y espero que tú me puedas dar una, para que pueda sentir esa deliciosa sensación llamado dolor una vez más. Ya que, si un Dios no puede hacerlo, entonces nadie podrá.

_Ranma observa a Krauser, y analiza su aura. Ranma está muy impresionado. Ranma puede darse cuenta de que este individuo es un guerrero simplemente con verlo, pero su aura… El poder que emana es suficiente para causar un estallido que haría ver la bomba que cayó en Hiroshima durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial como un cuete cualquiera. Ranma se permite sonreír. Se pone en posición de pelea, listo para enfrentarse a Krauser._

**Ranma (presumido):** ¿Listo?

_Krauser sonríe. Se para un poco más uniforme y colocar sus brazos a los lados, abriendo y cerrando sus manos ligeramente._

**Krauser:** Listo.

_Entonces Ranma y Krauser empiezan a correr hacia ellos mismos. Ranma lanza un golpe rápido,__ pero no alcanza, ya que Krauser lanza una patada, estrellandose en la cara de Ranma y lo manda volar hacia atrás unos 10 m. De un salto Ranma se pone de pie otra vez. Él espera ahí, dejando que Krauser venga hacia él_

_Krauser sonríe; impresionado de que Ranma se pueda levantar tan fácilmente después de esa patada en la cara. Empieza a correr hacia él. Ranma está preparado para atacar a una altura más baja que Krauser, pero Krauser ataca con uno más elevado._

**Krauser:** ¡LEG TOMAHAWK!

_Krauser hace una patada en forma de hacha la cual se eleva mucho, y deja caer su pie en la nuca de Ranma con autoridad. Hay un crujido audible, y Ranma se sostiene el hombro derecho, sintiendo el dolor provocado por ese ataque._

_Krauser se empieza a molestar al ver a Ranma tambalearse. ¿Acaso sus expectativas del Décimo Hakkeshu no son ciertas? Krauser decide que un método más 'directo' es necesario, para ver si Ranma es acaso lo que él busca. Empieza a reunir un ki dorado brillante en su mano, la dispara en contra de Ranma._

**Krauser:** ¡BLITZ BALL!

_La mentalidad de Ranma vuelve a la realidad. Es capaz de evitar el ataque. Pero Krauser viene corriendo hacia el, Ranma ve esto y se deja caer de espaldas. Krauser se pregunta qué estará tramando, cuando de repente Ranma se estira, los talones de sus pies apuntados directamente al abdomen de Krauser. Este ataque le saca todo el aire, y lo manda volar hacia atrás unos 3m. Krauser se levanta y sonríe. Aparentemente, Ranma puede que así sea un reto_

**Ranma:** ¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE DE OROCHI!

_La descarga de ki aumentado con el poder de Orochi vuela hacia Krauser. El simplemente se hace a un lado y corre hacia Ranma. Ranma también corre hacia Krauser, los dos conectando de cabeza la cual hace que Ranma vea estrellas. Luego Krauser lanza una patada giratoria y manda volar a Ranma hacia atrás, pero Ranma da una maroma en el aire y cae de píe, no muy lejos de Krauser.__ Luego Krauser estrella su puño derecho en el suelo, donde se encontraba Ranma, pero Ranma brinco el ataque. Ranma golpea a Krauser en la cara con un gancho derecho, y le da un rodillazo en el pecho, levantando el cuerpo de Krauser y luego lo ataca con su Truco de las Castañas. Aumenta el poder de ki en uno de sus golpes__ y la lanza directo a la cara de Krauser, mandandolo a volar hasta la pared de la fortaleza Félix._

_Krauser se encuentra con la espalda pegada la pared, su cabeza nadando en dolor. Una sonrisa maléfica aparece en sus labios mientras piensa._

**Krauser (piensa):** Puedo saborear sangre… Mi sangre… Excelente…

_Krauser levantar la cara y sonríe, los dientes llenos de sangre a la vista de todos. Mira directamente a Ranma con una intensidad que podría derretir el acero en unos segundos._

(------)

_Las tres Amazonas Con-Di-Zionar, Dio-Di-Rant y Han-Sop observan la pelea entre Ranma y Krauser todas sorprendidas._

**Con-Di-Zionar:** Wow… Esto es increíble.

**Han-Sop:** En verdad…

**Dio-Di-Rant:** ¿Crees que deberíamos encender el cohete ahora? Esos dos parecen haberse dañado lo suficiente.

**Con-Di-Zionar:** Es verdad. Tal vez debamos.

_Han-Sop toma el cohete y lo enciende. Las tres Amazonas se hacen hacia atrás y miran cómo se dispara al aire, estallando en una inmensa luz verde._

_Dow-El ve la luz verde y somríe. Levanta su espada y ordena a sus guerreras._

**Dow-El:** ¡ADELANTE MIS SOLDADOS¡¡¡MATAREMOS A LOS FORASTEROS Y TOMAREMOS LO QUE POR NATURALEZA NOS PERTENECE!!!

_Y así, el resto de las guerreras Amazonas corren hacia el monte Fénix para destruir a dos forasteros. _

_Desafortunadamente para ellas, esto probaría ser su fin_

(------)

_Krauser correr hacia Ranma y lanza puños y patadas hacia él con una velocidad similar al truco de las castañas. Ranma intenta esquivar tanto golpe le sea posible, pero termina solamente bloqueando, recibiendo heridas por su esfuerzo._

_Ranma salta hacia el aire con la técnica del clan Yagami, realizando un gancho giratorio cubierto en Magatama de Orochi. El ataque sólo logra rasguñar a Krauser, ya que logró brincar hacia atrás. Krauser estira sus brazos y reúne su propio ki en ellos, liberándolo en un gran estallido_

**Krauser:** ¡¡¡KAISER WAVE!!!

_Ranma cae al suelo, pero no logra recuperarse a tiempo de su propio ataque y recibe por completo el Káiser Wave de Krauser, su camisa es destruida por completo y deja una marca de quemadura por todo su pecho._

_Ranma apenas logra ponerse de píe. El dolor es muy intenso. Pero Ranma sonríe. Se está divirtiendo. Este ha sido el primer verdadero reto que ha tenido en una pelea desde que peleó con su primo Iori. Ranma se pone de nuevo en su estancia de pelea, listo para más._

**Ranma:** ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes¡VAMOS!

_Krauser sonríe. Ranma en verdad parece tener buenos niveles de energía. Los dos están a punto de correr hacía si mismos cuando escuchan un grito de guerra. Voltean sus caras para ver a las Amazonas escalando al tope de la montaña con armas y cosas así, con Dow-El al frente de todo. Ranma y Krauser detienen la pelea. Krauser mira a Ranma._

**Krauser:** ¿Te parece bien si tomamos un descanso para deshacernos de esta basura?

**Ranma: **Me parece una muy buena idea.

_Ranma se dirige directamente a Dow-El._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué quieres?

**Dow-El (sonríe):** Tu cabeza.

_Dow-El abanican su espada en contra de Ranma, pero falla ya que el brinca hacia atrás._

**Ranma:** ¿Acaso ésa es la forma de empezar una pelea?

**Dow-El:** Lo es para mí.

_Krauser se molesta y camina directamente hacia Dow-El._

**Krauser:** ¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí pequeña amazona?

**Dow-El:** Queremos su poder y a ti te ¡QUEREMOS MATAR!

**Krauser (se burla):** ¿En serio? Ese sí que es un buen chiste. Pero no estoy de humor. Has interrumpido la pelea entre el Décimo Hakkeshu y yo. Y eso es simplemente imperdonable.

**Dow-El:** ¡¡¡ESTUPIDO VARON!!!

_De ahí Dow-El ataca a Krauser, pero este atrapa su espada con su mano. Su mano empieza a sangrar levemente a causa del filo y él sonríe. Aprieta su puño y rompe la navaja. La suelta, permitiendo que Dow-El vea el arma destruida._

**Dow-El (ojos saltados):** ¿Cómo?

**Krauser (sonríe):** Porque yo solo "El Emperador de la Obscuridad". Mi fuerza es muy vasta. Algo que ustedes 'guerreras' (menciona este término en forma burlesca), nunca lograrán.

_Dow-El __está a punto de atacar a Krauser, pero él le gana. El agarra a Dow-El y empieza a girar a una velocidad impresionante._

**Krauser:** ¡¡¡GIGANTIC CYCLONE!!!

_Con esas palabras, el ki de Krauser se forma a su alrededor, literalmente haciendo un tornado. Suelta a Dow-El, y ella sale volando por los aires. Cuando viene cayendo de vuelta, Krauser se hinca, levanta sus manos y la atrapa. Entonces la estrella en contra de su rodilla, rompiendo su columna vertebral en dos con un sonido horrible. Entonces Krauser arroja el cuerpo de Dow-El como un muñeco por el costado de la montaña. Ranma y las Amazonas se quedan viendo en horror a la brutalidad de Krauser. Ranma observa hacia dónde Krauser arrojó el cuerpo. Camina hacia Krauser y lo mira directamente a los ojos enojado._

**Ranma:** La mataste… ¿Por qué? Ella no era una amenaza.

_Krauser voltea a ver a Ranma._

**Krauser:** Es ahí donde tú y yo somos diferentes Décimo Hakkeshu. Tú siempre tratas de tomarte el lujo de derrotar a tu oponente sin tener que lastimarlos tanto. Yo nunca detengo mi ataque hasta el jaque mate. ¡Y si tú utilizas esas tácticas contra mí, nunca serás capaz de derrotarme!

_A este punto, las Amazonas se preparan para atacar a los dos guerreros. Ranma le da la espalda a Krauser y mira a las Amazonas con enfado._

**Ranma:** Váyanse. No les puedo prometer su seguridad.

**Con-Di-Zionar:** Pero el tipo de pelo púrpura…

**Ranma (interrumpe):** ¡¡¡VÁYANSE AHORA¡¡¡NO SE LOS ESTOY PIDIENDO, SE LOS ESTOY ORDENANDO!!!

_ Hay una fuerza tan increíble en las palabras del forastero que ella no puede hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Hace una moción a las Amazonas para que se retiren y lo hacen._

_Ranma entonces regresa su mirada a Krauser, su espíritu de pelea arde con una nueva determinación de derrotar al "Emperador de la Obscuridad"._

**Krauser:** Ah… ¿Listo para continuar nuestra pelea Hakkeshu?

**Ranma:** Si… Creo que nos quedamos en la parte cuando ya que estaba pateando el trasero.

_Krauser está sorprendido por las palabras de Ranma. Ranma corre hacia Krauser y lo ataca con la Técnica Dark Thrust del clan Yagami. El estallido conecta y quema la armadura de oro de la pierna izquierda de Krauser._

_Sin embargo, esto sólo era una táctica para distraerlo. Mientras Krauser observa su pierna, Ranma realiza el ataque Cresent Moon Slice. Corre hacia Krauser, lo toma del hombro, y lo azota contra el suelo dentro de una explosión de Magatama de Orochi._

_Krauser se lanza a si mismo del suelo, de vuelta a sus pies. Sonríe al ver a Ranma ahora pelear por lo que podría ser su fuerza completa. Krauser entonces reúne una inmensa cantidad de ki en su interior y luego la libera._

**Krauser:** ¡¡¡BLITZKRIEG BARRAGE!!!

_Krauser entonces se lanza __hacia en__frente. El __ataque comienza como el Burn Knuckle de Terry Bogard,__ excepto que el cuerpo de Krauser está cubierto de energía, no sólo su puño.__ Cuando su golpe conecta, lo congela en su lugar. Krauser entonces empieza a lanzar golpes y patadas a una increíble velocidad, el último puño cargado de electricidad, electrocutando a Ranma y mandándolo a volar hasta atrás, casi a la orilla de la montaña. Se estrella contra el suelo ¡DURO!_

_Ranma apenas puede ponerse de píe. Su cuerpo completo le duele, y su brazo izquierdo está roto de cuando cayó en el. Ve a Krauser juntando energía para lanzar su Káiser Wave de nuevo. Ranma piensa en qué hacer._

**Ranma (piensa):** ¡RAYOS¡Este tipo es MUY poderoso¿Cómo demonios logro Terry derrotarlo? … Con su Power Geyser… Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no estoy seguro como canaliza su ki en una explosión de fuego... (Ojos se agrandan). ¡FUEGO¡¡¡ESO ES!!!

_Ranma mira su buen brazo y sonríe_

**Ranma:** Esto es tan loco que tal vez funcione…

_Krauser continúa reuniendo su energía interna para terminar con Ranma. Ranma se levanta y empieza a reunir su poder para realizar la versión amplificada del Dark Thrust, El Drunken Grail Gasher. La flama del Magatama de Orochi empieza a brillar juntando energía en su mano derecha. Krauser lanza su Káiser Wave. Se molesta en ver que Ranma sólo se queda ahí parado_

**Krauser (piensa):** ¿Acaso se estará rindiendo? No lo creo… ¿Qué estará tramando?

_En lo que el estallido de ki se acerca a Ranma, éste sonríe al sentir que está listo. En el último momento brinca sobre el Káiser Wave, y cae justo en frente de Krauser. Ranma entonces golpea el suelo, liberando el Drunken Grail Gasher._

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡ DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!!!

_ En cuanto Ranma grita, un enorme pilar de Magatama de Orochi brota del suelo como un geiser. El estallido cubre a Krauser, quemándolo con su energía. Luego lo manda volar entre fuego púrpura, directo a las puertas de la fortaleza Fénix con una fuerza tan grande que logra derribar las puertas y cae justo en medio de la fortaleza._

_Ranma se arrastra hasta la fortaleza. Su cuerpo está lleno de dolor, pero la pelea ha terminado. En lo que camina entre la fortaleza, todos miran a Ranma con respeto y admiración. Aún aquellos que odian a Ranma, qué piensan que él no es nada admiten que Ranma está lleno de sorpresas. Ranma camina hasta donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Krauser._

**Ranma:** En verdad eres un gran guerrero Krauser. Tengo que admitirlo…

_De repente Krauser abre sus ojos y se levanta. Ranma solo mira horrorizado mientras Krauser se para justo frente a él. Krauser sonríe y empieza a reírse._

**Krauser:** Para alguien como yo… tengo que admitir que esa fue una gran pelea. Gracias Saotome. Fuiste es un gran oponente.

_Y con eso, Krauser levantas sus brazos, como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo. Entonces Krauser cae hacia atrás inconsciente. El ha sido derrotado._

_Ranma cae de rodillas. Respira profundamente y sostienen su brazo roto. Pero él sonríe. Krauser ha sido uno de los oponentes más difíciles a los cuales se ha enfrentado, y logró derrotarlo. Ranma hace lo único que él siente apropiado. Levanta su buen brazo arriba de su cabeza y hace el movimiento de cómo si estuviera arrojando una gorra de su cabeza._

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡OKAY!!!

_Terry sonríe al ver esto._

(------)

_Es cerca del atardecer. Los doctores fénix han estado trabajado en Ranma y Krauser desde que su pelea término. Los peleadores pronto regresarán al Black Noah, preparados para llevar los combates a otro lugar._

_Geese Howard se encuentra sentado a solas en una de las torres, contemplando lo que vio hoy. El chico al cual hizo seguir Billy y recolectar datos logro derrotar a su medio hermano. Geese sonríe mientras piensa._

**Geese (piensa):** Ese chico ha logrado derrotar tanto a Terry Bogard como y a mi medio hermano Krauser. El es en verdad ún guerrero y pronto… una vez que aprenda sus técnicas…

_Geese sonríe y levanta su mano hacia el cielo. Un ki azul se reúne en su mano._

**Geese:** ¡MOUKO TAKABISHA!

_El ki se dispara hacia el cielo. Geese carcajea levemente sobre cómo su fuerza y su destreza han mejorado bastante, al aprender las técnicas de Ranma._

**Geese (piensa):** Pronto… pronto seré el más fuerte. Y cuando lo sea, yo te derrotaré a ti Décimo Hakkeshu. Demostrando mí fuerza ante todo aquel que se oponga.

_Geese deja salir una risa maléfica que parece hacer eco en el cielo su alrededor. Parece que Ranma tendrá más problemas en el camino…_

(------)

_ Ranma se encuentra acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería de la fortaleza Fénix. No puede evitar sonreír. Muchos de los peleadores han pasado a felicitarlo por su victoria. Después de todo, no todos los días alguien logra derrotar al "Emperador de la Obscuridad" sin ayuda alguna. Ranma gira la gorra que Terry le regaló con su buena mano. Es muy parecida a la gorra de Terry, excepto que la placa metálica tiene las palabras "Neo Geo" en desde "Fatal Fury" escritas en ella. Terry le dice que era una de sus gorras más viejas y pensó que Ranma se lo merece. Ranma se la coloca en la cabeza nomás porque sí._

**Ranma (piensa):** Ojalá hubiera un espejo aquí. Quiero saber cómo me veo con la gorra puesta.

_Ranma siente que hay alguien más en la habitación. La vuelta para ver la Leona. Sonríe._

**Ranma:** Le-chan.

**Leona:** Hola. Ranma…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona (sonríe):** ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!

**Ranma: **Bueno, te lo dije. ¡YO NUNCA PIERDO! Ese Krauser ni siquiera logró lastimarme.

**Leona (lo mira detenidamente):** ¿En serio?

**Ranma (presumido):** Claro. Nadie puede derrotarme.

_Leona toca una de las costillas de Ranma._

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

**Leona (entre ceja):** Aja, para náda te lastimo…

(------)

_Goenitz observa la fortaleza en la Montaña Fénix mientras vuela en el aire a una buena distancia. El sonríe. El Décimo Hakkeshu ha empezado a desarrollar un instinto asesino estas últimas semanas. Lastimando a aquellos que se atrevan a oponerse. Goenitz sonríe, ya que sabe que es lo que sigue._

**Goenitz (piensa):** He reunido mi energía. Ahora lo único que falta es reunir a los hijos, los tesoros, y los "héroes" necesarios… ¡¡¡EL OROCHI SERÁ RESUCITADO!!!

_Goenitz se ríe de sí mismo levanta su mano izquierda. Goenitz desaparece en los vientos una vez más. Su plan está a punto de completarse._

_Que el cielo nos ayude a todos…_

(------)

Fin del capítulo 30

Próximo capítulo: Goenitz va en busca de los tesoros, Kima trata de entrenar a Iori mientras están a bordo del Black Noah y Nabiki planea su venganza contra Ranma por lo que le hizo a su hermana. Oh, y Akane culpa todos sus problemas a Leona.


	31. Chapter 31

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 31: Todo Empieza a caer en su lugar.

(------)

_Nabiki se encuentra sentada a solas en su casa. Es verdad que desde que las cosas se han cal__mado, ella ha podido realizar má__s trabajo.__ Lo único que parece molestarle es la casa en sí. Desde que Kasumi se fue__, la residencia Tendo__ ha empezado a venir__se__ abajo. Los __platos__ de la cena que tuvieron con sus parientes, los Kusanagi, aún siguen en el fregadero, hongos empiezan a crecer en los pedazos de comida que sobró, el polvo se ha acumulado en grandes cantidades en todo el alrededor de la casa y ella ha dejado que su propia habitación se vaya al infierno, con archivos, papeles, folders y equipo de cómputo regado por todos lados._

_En otras palabras, Nabiki está encabronada porque su esclava personal ya no se encuentra aquí para mantener la casa en perfecto estado._

_Pero lo que en verdad la enfurece es lo que __sucedió en el torneo mientras se realizaba __en China. Su hermana Akane cayó a uno de los estanques hechizados de Jusenkyo, convirtiéndola en un mugroso perro con el contacto de agua fría. Y Ranma parece haberse alejado aun más de __ella_

_En otras palabras, Nabiki __estaba__ perdiendo su mejor inversión._

_Nabiki piensa mientras mira las notas en su computadora, de todo el dinero que ganó al realizar apuestas del torneo._

**Nabiki (piensa):** ¡Rayos! Estoy perdiendo el control de todo esto. No estoy nada cerca en tener de vuelta a Ranma en mis manos. Mi hermana esta hechizada por culpa de su estúpido primo; Ranma se ha vuelto más independiente, no quiere nada que ver con mi padre o el Sr. Saotome. Y esa… Esa… ¡GRRR!... ¡Esa maldita Leona nos lo ha robado! Ella logro abrirle los ojos. Tengo que deshacerme de ella, si no todo mi trabajo hasta ahora habrá sido en vano.

_Nabiki __da un clic en su mouse y pone unas imágenes en pantalla. Las imágenes son fotos del torneo. Fotos de los duelos del Equipo Categoría Libre. Nabiki se enfoca en aquella donde Ranma está cerca de Leona. A ella no le gusta. Ella sabe que el amor y lealtad de Ranma hacía Akane ha desaparecido. Y las fotos muestran quien tiene su corazón ahora. Le pertenece a Leona. Claro, las fotos son de uno de ellos esperando mientras el otro pelea, pero Nabiki se da cuenta __al ver__ sus rostros. En una de las fotos Ranma se encuentra peleando contra Robert García del Equipo Art of Fighting, Leona parece tener una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras Ranma patea a Robert en el hígado, y otra cuando se preocupa un poco mientras Ranma recibe un golpe de Robert. La mayoría lo pasaría por alto, pero no Nabiki. En fotos tomadas durante los torneos del '96 y del '97, cuando las parejas anteriores de Leona, Ralf y Clark se encuentran peleando, Leona no muestra emoción alguna cuando ellos logran conectar un golpe contra sus rivales. Tampoco parece importarle cuando sus compañeros __son golpeados. Pero con Ranma, puede ver que en verdad se preocupa. En las fotos donde Ranma se encuentra esperando mientras Leona pelea, es obvio como se siente y eso la enferma. Enferma a Nabiki porque también ha dependido de la inseguridad de Ranma para mantenerlo bajo control. Pero ahora que ya sabe que quiere hacer con su vida… Ha perdido casi por completo su control sobre él._

_Su enojo corre por todo su cuerpo. No puede aceptar la realidad de haberlo perdido, así que toma uno de los folders en el escritorio y lo arroja; papeles vuelan por todos lados. Nabiki fija su mirada de nuevo en las imágenes de Leona sonriendo levemente a Ranma y su enojo se fortalece. Su __rabia es interrumpida por una voz._

**Voz masculina: **Vaya… Parece que la apariencia fría de la "Reina de Hielo" se ha derretido con el calor de la furia.

_Nabiki gira su silla para ver al hombre que conoce como Leopold. Ella está sorprendida de que haya logrado __acercarse tanto__ sin que se diera cuenta._

**Nabiki (tensa):** ¿Cómo entraste aquí¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Leopold:** Bueno, Kasumi no estaba aquí para abrirme la puerta y tú estabas muy ocupada con tu computadora para si quiera molestarte en pararte, así que yo mismo me di permiso para entrar… Solo quería ver como se encuentra una de mis informantes favoritas.

**Nabiki:** ¿Oh¿Y qué información buscas?

**Leopold:** Bueno, te ves algo tensa. Y quisiera saber la razón.

**Nabiki (lo mira fijamente):** ¿Y por qué te importaría? Esto no te incumbe.

**Leopold (sonríe):** Al contrario Srta. Tendo. Esto si me incumbe. Usted está molesta por una inversión suya que se ha vuelto amarga¿no es así?

**Nabiki (ojos saltados):** Como lo sabe…

**Leopold (interrumpe):** Su enojo fue la clave. Y lo que usted estaba viendo en particular me dio una idea sobre qué fue lo que la molestó.

**Nabiki (curiosa):** ¿Y que, me pregunto, tiene que ver todo esto con usted?

**Leopold:** Muy sencillo. Leona…

**Nabiki:** ¿Esa mujer de pelo azul que nos quito a Ranma?

**Leopold:** Exacto.

**Nabiki:** ¿Y que tiene que ver ella con usted?

**Leopold:** Eso a usted no le concierne Srta. Tendo, pero, si usted quiere… Puedo deshacerme de ella por usted.

**Nabiki (sorprendida):** ¿Qué?

**Leopold (sonríe):** Bueno, después de observarlos, es obvio que Ranma está totalmente perdido por ella. Si me encargo de ella, entonces el corazón de Ranma se romperá. El será destruido, dejándolo para aquella persona que lo tubo primero.

**Nabiki:** Entonces, te desharás de ella para que Ranma esté de vuelta en mis manos. Pero¿Por qué me ayudarías?

**Leopold:** Bueno, pienso que es buena idea tener una relación de servicio-cliente estable. Al fin y al cabo, cuando tú estás feliz, trabajas mejor. Cuando estas enfadada, casi no haces tu trabajo. Así que solo quiero tener a una de mis mejores proveedoras de información en buen estado.

**Nabiki:** Gracias Leopold. Esto significa mucho para mí.

**Leopold (agita su mano):** Cuando sea. Ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer.

_Y con eso, Leopold le da la espalda a Nabiki. Deja su habitación y sale de la residencia Tendo. Nabiki se queda viendo la puerta por un momento. Ella está contenta de tener a alguien como Leopold de su lado._

(------)

_Afuera Leopold Goenitz carcajea levemente mientras camina hacia un callejón y llama los vientos a su alrededor._

**Goenitz (piensa):** ¡ESA TONTA! En verdad piensa que la estoy ayudando. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de la Hakkeshu de Agua por usted Srta. Tendo, sin embargo, lo hago por una razón más grande que aquella de tener a Ranma bajo su control de nuevo. El no la dejara ir tan fácilmente. Y eso lo guiará hacia mí. Por el momento, será mejor que asegure el Espejo Yata bajo mi posesión.

_Con eso dicho, Goenitz desaparece en el viento, para ir a donde quiera que el Clan Kagura haya escondido el espejo._

(------)

_En el Black Noah, las cosas se han vuelto un poco fuera de control. Ranma se recupera de sus lesiones recibidas por parte de Wolfgang Krauser. Leona ha estado a su lado desde que salió de la enfermería en la Fortaleza Fénix, mucho para el desagrado de los dos "idiotas" Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo. Y también para __el __enojo creciente de la "Marimacha" Akane Tendo._

_Lo que en verdad ha sido interesante para Ranma ha sido tener que aguantar a su primo Iori y a la soldada Fénix Kima. Iori ha intentado decirle a Kima que no necesita su ayuda y Kima empezó a sentirse ofendida. Ella atacó a Iori de nuevo y volvió a perder otra vez. Pero Iori nunca puede escaparse de estas peleas fácilmente, siempre recibe un gran daño. Llego al punto a donde Saffron le rogó a Iori pe__rmitir que Kima lo entrene y le enseñe __las costumbres del Fénix. Iori finalmente aceptó solo para poder callarlo. Así que ahora, Kima intenta "adiestrar" a Iori en las costumbres del soldado Fénix._

_Ranma y Leona se encuentran sentados __en un lado de la plataforma del barco, observando a Iori analizar la espada en su mano. Kima tiene desenvainada su espada y mueve su pie impaciente._

**Kima:** ¿Y?

**Iori:** Y ¿Qué?

**Kima:** ¿Qué opinas?

** Iori:** La espada no está nada mal. ¡SIN EMBARGO, YO NO UTILIZO ARMAS!

**Kima:** Hmm… Iori… Escucha… En verdad a mi no me importa lo que tu prefieras. Se supone que tengo que enseñarte las maneras del Fénix. Y una de ellas es saber cómo manejar una espada. No es muy difícil, así que por favor, solo ¡INTENTALO Y APRENDE!

**Iori:** ¡Hmph¡Yo no necesito armas! Mis manos pueden cortar muy bien cualquier cosa. Observa.

_Iori simplemente ataja su mano sobre la plataforma del Black Noah como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Los ojos de Kima sobresaltan, pero se calma fácilmente._

**Kima:** Eso puede ser verdad Iori, pero habrá momentos cuando tengas que pelear contra algo que no puedas, o no quisieras tocar, así que el tener un arma puede ser útil.

**Iori:** ¿Qué no pueda tocar¿Cómo qué?

_Kima apunta hacia el Equipo Matar a Ranma entrenando entre ellos._

**Mousse (ataca a Kuno):** ¡MALDITO RANMA¡LO MATARE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE EL TORNEO!

**Kuno (contra ataca el avance de Mousse):** ¡Deja de ser tan melodramático! Tu gente bárbara obtuvo lo que se merecía. Al fin y al cabo, solo yo, "El Ángel Rasgado de Furinkan" puede destruir la tragedia que es el demonio conocido como Ranma Saotome.

**Ryoga (todo enyesado y en una silla de rueda):** ¡¡¡RANMA, TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!

_Todos en la plataforma miran a Ryoga._

**Iori (a Kima):** … SI… Definitivamente NO QUISIERA tocarlos.

**Kima:** Te lo dije…

**Ryoga (mira a todos):** Eh… ¡¡¡RANMA, POR TU CULPA HE VISTO EL INFIERNO!!!

_Todos lo siguen viendo._

**Ryoga:** …………¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS RANMA!!!

**Ranma (mira a Leona):** Permíteme un momento Le-chan. Tengo que encargarme de cierto cerdito.

_Ranma camina a donde se encuentra la silla de rueda de Ryoga y la empuja __fuera del barco._

**Ryoga (mientras cae):** MALDITO SEAS RAN…

¡SPLASH!

_Un pequeño cerdito flota cerca del Black Noah._

**P-chan:** ¡¡¡BWEEE!!!

**Ranma:** Bueno, eso se encargará de él por un rato.

**Leona (camina hacia Ranma):** Eso espero.

**Mousse:** ¡OYE¡ESE ERA NUESTRO COMPAÑERO, IDIOTA¡¡¡GOLPE DEL CISNE!!!

_Leona patea las manos de Mousse y un retrete para niños en forma de pato sale volando de__ l__a__s manos__ del chico ciego._

**Mousse:** ¡¡¡MI CISNE!!!

**Iori (observa al retrete):** ¿Tú llamas a esto un cisne? Parece más un pato.

**Mousse:** GRR… ¡¡¡BOMBAS DE HUEVO!!!

_Mousse saca unas granadas en forma de huevo de sus mangas y las arroja contra Iori, pero Iori utiliza la espada que Kima le dio como una raqueta de __tenis__. Las granadas vuelan de vuelta a Mousse y explotan al contacto._

¡BOOM!

**Mouse (rostizado):** Maldito…

_Mousse cae de hocico inconsciente._

**Iori (a Kima):** Tenías razón. Las armas PUEDEN ser útiles…

**Kima:** Te lo dije. Un arma también funciona como una extensión de tu cuerpo, cuando se usa apropiadamente…

**Kuno (interrumpe):** Y yo les mostraré un ejemplo ¡DERROTANDO A LA MALDITA MUJER AVE! RATATATATATATATATATATATATA…

_Kima esquiva fácilmente todos los ataques de Kuno. Muy pronto Kuno se cansa y se detiene. Kima entonces se le acerca._

**Kima:** ¿Y a que se debió eso?

**Kuno:** Bestia, le diste un arma a ese demonio y le permitiste que derrotara a mis dos compañeros.

**Ranma:** En verdad, Iori no derroto a Ryoga, fui yo.

**Kuno:** ¡SILENCIO DEMONIO RANMA SAOTOME¡¡¡ME ENCARGARE DE TI EN UN MOMENTO!!! (A Kima): Por ayudar a los demonios, tú debes ¡¡¡MORIR!!!

¡SWISH!

_Kuno observa su hombro derecho, para ver que Kima ha encajado su espada en el._

**Kima (mientras saca su espada):** Ahora… ¿Decías?

_Kuno no contesta. En vez de eso empieza a brincar por todos lados como un pez fuera del agua mientras su sangre brota de su hombro. Leona voltea su mirada disgustada._

**Kuno (brincando):** ¡¡¡MI HOMBRO¡¡¡LA ESPADA DE LA MUJER AVE HA VIOLADO MI PERSONA¡¡¡LOS CIELOS LLORAN DE LASTIMA POR LO SUCEDIDO!!!

_Kuno sigue brincando por un rato, manchando de sangre toda la plataforma del Black Noah. Ranma sacude su cabeza disgustado. Camina hacia Kuno y patea al kendoista idiota en dirección a Japón._

¡PUNT!

**Ranma:** Bueno, eso le enseñara…

**Iori:** Sabes que volverá ¿verdad?

**Ranma:** ¿Y? Kuno no es más que un chiste. Y uno muy malo.

**Iori:** Eso es cierto…

**Kima:** ¿Entonces qué Iori¿Ahora si sientes ganas de practicar con la espada?

**Iori:** Tal vez luego. Admito que tiene sus usos, pero nada en verdad práctico para mí.

_Iori envaina su espada y la devuelve a Kima, o al menos eso intenta. Kima solo levanta su mano y mueve su cabeza._

**Kima:** Quédatela. Tal vez no te agraden ahora, pero algún día puede que cambies de opinión. Al fin y al cabo, un arma tiene más usos de los que crees, Yagami.

_Iori solo mofa, pero se queda con el arma. De ahí baja de la plataforma y se dirige a su habitación, dejando a Kima mirándolo._

**Kima (piensa):** Ese pendejo… Bueno… Solo espero que el Amo Saffron este en lo correcto sobre este tipo. Juro que ese idiota de Yagami solo le gusta causarme dolores de cabeza…

(------)

_Un templo sencillo en Nagano, Japón. Todo parece tranquilo. Los sacerdotes oran a Dios y a los __espíritus. Sin embargo, hay una parte escondida en el templo, una que la mayoría de los turistas que vienen a rezar no tienen la oportunidad de ver._

_Debajo hay un altar. Este altar se encuentra pegado a una pared. Esta echa de oro puro, adornado en joyas y tallados de dragones. Hay diez guardias, equipados con armas automáticas, a todo su alrededor.__No están aquí para proteger el altar; están aquí para proteger lo que se encuentra detrás de ella. Un espejo…_

_El espejo es muy sencillo en su diseño. Es un vidrio pulido, con un marco de oro. Pero no se trata de un espejo cualquiera… Este es el Espejo Yata, uno de los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de la Shingi Trioca y trabaja como uno de los dos sellos principales que resguardan al Orochi._

_Todos los guardias están parados alrededor. Normalmente, nunca les pasa nada. Solo se quedan parados ahí todo el día esperando que alguna persona no autorizada trate de acercarse al altar. Normalmente desean tener un poco de acción. Desafortunadamente para ellos, van a obtener su deseo…_

_Sin aviso alguno, el viento empieza a levantarse a su a__lrededor. La mayoría se protege__ los ojos del gran ventisco, disparando sus armas en dirección del viento. Cuando este se calma descubren sus ojos solo para ver a un hombre enfrente de ellos. Tiene pelo blanco y gris con toques dorados en la parte de arriba y negro de los lados. Viste una ropa estilo militar color azul y negro. Los guardias apuntan sus armas a este hombre. Este solo se burla por su acción tomada._

**Guardia 1 (apunta su arma):** ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?

**Hombre (corre su mano por su cabello):** Hmm… ¿Por qué siempre se quieren interponer en mi camino?

**Guardia 2:** ¡HEY¡TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA! AHORA CONTESTALE ¡ANTES DE QUE DEJE TU POBRE TRASERO LLENO DE AGUJEROS!

**Hombre (mira sus armas y sonríe):** ¿No se dan cuenta que es ilegal tener armas en Japón? Permítanme que me deshaga de ellas por ustedes…

_De repente el viento vuelve a levantarse, __más__ fuerte que antes y los guardias se cubren los ojos con sus armas__. Cuando siente__n__ que el viento se calma de nuevo, el hombre ahora carga todas sus armas en su mano. Les sonríe levemente y aplasta las armas, torciendo los metales, básicamente, dejándolas inservibles. Arroja el bulto a un lado y se les queda viendo._

**Hombre:** Ahora, les voy a dar una oportunidad de escoger. Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil, o… (Sonríe). Podemos hacer esto a ¡MI MANERA!

**Guardia 1:** ¡VETE A LA CHINGADA!

**Guardia 2:** ¡PENDEJO!

**Guardia 3:** ¡VAMOS A PARTILE SU MADRE!

_Los guardias se lanzan contra él, sin embargo, el viento parece salir de su persona y los azota contra la pared. El hombre mira a los tres guardias pegados a la pared._

**Hombre:** Vaya… No fueron mucho reto¿verdad?

**Guardia 4:** ¿Quién demonios eres?

**Hombre:** Normalmente no doy mi nombre. Pero si me quieres llamar de alguna forma, llámame "Kamikaze".

_Y con eso, el hombre levanta sus brazos. El viento empieza a circular a su alrededor y entonces dice el nombre de su ataque._

**Hombre:** ¡TYPHOON RAGE!

_El viento se dispara de su alrededor, azotando los guardias contra la pared y penetrándolos. Pronto, no queda nada de ellos más que cuerpos mutilados. El hombre ve a su alrededor y ríe de satisfacción._

**Hombre:** Y ellos pensaron que podrían derrotarme… ¡JA!

_El hombre se dirige al altar y busca atrás de ella para tomar el Espejo Yata. Siente una energía salir del espejo en cuanto la removió de su lugar. Sonríe de nuevo y se permite reír una vez más._

**Hombre:** Je je… El segundo tesoro ya es mío. Solo falta uno y entonces podre abrir el portal… Y entonces la diversión comenzara.

_Con el Espejo Yata guardado debajo de su brazo derecho, levanta su brazo izquierdo y llama los vientos a su alrededor, desapareciendo junto con el espejo._

_Todo parece estar marchando bien para Goenitz…_

(------)

_Akane camina de un lado a otro dentro de su cuarto. Tiene demasiadas cosas corriendo en su mente. Todas ellas la hacen sentir una sola cosa. ¡RABIA! __Y Akane siente cada mayúscula de esa palabra._

**Akane (piensa):** ¡COMO SE ATREVEN¡ESTUPIDA KASUMI, ESTUPIDO SHINGO, ESTUPIDA NODOKA, ESTUPIDO IORI, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO RYOGA! Por culpa de todos ustedes ¡Perdí a Ranma¡EL ES MIO¡EL ME PERTENECE¡Y USTEDES LO ARRUINARON!

_Akane se sienta en su cama y se sumerge más en su enojo._

**Akane (piensa):** Y Nabiki… Grr… ¡¡¡NABIKI NO HA HECHO NADA PARA AYUDARME¡DEMONIOS¡SE SUPONE QUE ELLA DEBE PENSAR EN MANERAS DE VOLVER A TENER A RANMA BAJO MI CONTROL¡ESE ES SU TRABAJO¡¡¡RANMA ME PERTENECE¡¡¡YO SOY SU VERDADERA NOVIA¿¡¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDE VER ESO!?!?

_Akane __fija__ su mirada cuando su enojo se enfoca de nuevo en un blanco…_

**Akane (enojada):** Ella… ¡¡¡TODO ES SU CULPA!!!

_Akane se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo de su cuarto, lista para castigar a aquella que le robo a Ranma._

(------)

_Ranma se encuentra sentado en posición de loto sobre la plataforma del Black Noah, meditando. Leona se encuentra sentada a su lado en posición de loto, meditando también. Aunque no parezca mucho para los demás, ambos se encuentran muy lejos, concentrándose en sus interiores, intentando descifrar que es lo que los acecha.__ Pero no pueden… Algo parece molestarlo__s__ bastante como para lograrlo. Simplemente se rinden y se miran el uno al otro._

**Ranma:** ¿Tuviste suerte?

**Leona:** No. ¿Y tú?

**Ranma:** Para nada.

_Ranma y Leona se __ven__ por un momento. Ranma sonríe y Leona le sonríe de vuelta. Ranma pasa su mano cariñosamente a través del cabello de Leona. Se acerca para besarla, pero es interrumpido por __un __cierto grito._

**Voces:** ¡¡¡OROCHI-SAMAAAAA!!!

_Ranma voltea para ver al Equipo Nueva Cara correr hacia él. Una vez ahí, se ponen de rodillas y empiezan a postrarse. Leona saca una gota en su frente y Ranma coloca su mano sobre su cara, murmurándose a sí mismo._

**Ranma:** Ugh… ¿Qué no me pueden dejar en paz?

**Yashiro, Shermie y Chris (ignorando la pregunta de Ranma):** Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…

**Ranma (molesto):** ¿¡¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESO!?!?

**Yashiro:** Pero… Pero… Eres un Dios…

**Shermie:** Así es… Eres el Orochi…

**Chris:** Para ser correcto, él solo es un fragmento del Orochi…

**Shermie y Yashiro (a Chris):** ¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE!

**Ranma:** Hmm… Miren… Tal vez sea un fragmento de su alma, pero NO SOY OROCHI. Soy Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales, categoría Libre.

_Yashiro, Chris y Shermie miran a Ranma por un momento. Terminan cayendo al suelo de risa._

**Ranma (molesto):** ¿Qué?

**Yashiro (se calma):** Oh… Por favor perdóneme mi señor. Ese fue un gran chiste.

**Ranma:** No estoy bromeando. Escuchen, yo no soy el Orochi. ¿Cómo puedo lograr que entiendan eso?

**Chris:** Tienes toda la razón Saotome… Tú no eres el Orochi… Pero… (Sonrisa maléfica): Lo serás… Lo serás…

_Y con eso Chris simplemente se levanta y se retira. Luego Yashiro se levanta y va tras él._

**Yashiro:** ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A OROCHI-SAMA¡¡¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!!!

_Al escuchar esto, Chris empieza a correr y se dirige a la parte inferior de la plataforma. Yashiro corre tras él, dejando a Ranma, Leona y Shermie mirando._

**Ranma:** Este…

**Shermie:** Oh, no se preocupe por ellos Orochi-sama. No TODOS sus Reyes Celestiales están bien de la cabeza. Sin embargo, yo si estoy bien de la cabeza… (Se cuelga del brazo de Ranma, Leona se le queda viendo). Y de otras partes también…

**Ranma:** Este… ¿Podrías no acercarte tanto?

**Leona (algo molesta):** Disculpa. Pero ¿podrías dejar a Ran-chan en paz?

**Shermie:** ¿Ran-chan¿¡¿¡QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE PARA OROCHI-SAMA!?!?

**Leona:** Uno por el cual le gusta que sus amigos le llamen.

**Shermie (mira a Leona, luego de vuelta a Ranma):** Bueno Ran-chan, creo que me retiro, tengo que detener a Chris antes de que mate a Yashiro…

**Ranma (confundido):** Pero… ¿Qué no era Yashiro quien perseguía a Chris?

**Shermie (ríe levemente):** Confíe en mí, mi señor. Tengo que salvar a Yashiro de Chris.

_Escuchamos un fuerte grito de Yashiro en el nivel inferior de la plataforma._

**Shermie:** ¿Ve a lo que me refiero? Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡BYE¡TE VERE LUEGO!

_Y con eso Shermie sale corriendo para ver que alcanza a rescatar de Yashiro. Ranma y Leona se quedan viendo hacia donde corrió._

**Ranma:** ¿Le-chan?

**Leona:** Dime.

**Ranma:** ¿Ellos SIEMPRE son así?

**Leona:** Creo que sí.

**Ranma:** Ugh… En verdad espero que no me causen problemas.

**Leona:** Todo estará bien Ran-chan. Tratare de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

_Ranma dirige su mirada a los ojos de Leona de nuevo y ella mira los de él. Ranma se acerca más a Leona para besarla de nuevo, pero…_

**Akane (grita):** ¡¡¡RANMA¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME!?!?

**Ranma (mira a Akane):** Akane… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo¡YA NO SOMOS NOVIOS¡YA HACE TIEMPO QUE ROMPIMOS¡SOLO ACEPTALO Y SIGUE CON TU VIDA!

**Akane (ignora a Ranma y mira a Leona):** ¡¡¡TU!!!

**Leona (enojada):** ¿Yo?

**Akane:** ¡SI, TU¡TU ME QUITASTE A RANMA¡DEVUELVEMELO!

_Akane se acerca para aplastar la cabeza de Leona con su puño. Sin embargo, ella está sorprendida __de __que su golpe de rabia, de alguna forma, __no da en__ su blanco. Siente como Leona la levanta por la parte trasera de su gi._

**Akane:** ¡¡¡SUELTAME TRAMPOSA!!!

**Leona:** ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN¡NO HAS HECHO NADA MAS QUE ATACARME UNA Y OTRA VEZ¡YA EMPIEZO A ENFADARME¿POR QUE NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE ACEPTAR QUE NO PUEDES CASARTE CON RANMA?

**Akane (cegada por la rabia):** ¡PUTA¡RANMA ES MIO¡¡¡SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO Y SIEMPRE LO SERA!!!

**Leona (enfoca su mirada):** ¿"Puta"? Mira quién habla. ¡Maldita perra pulgosa!

**Akane:** ¡¡¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!!!

**Leona:** ¿Y cómo es que es mi culpa?

**Akane:** ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN ME MOSTRO QUE RYOGA ES P-CHAN¡¡¡TU HICISTE QUE IORI ME ARROJARA A ESE ESTANQUE!!!

**Leona (tira a Akane al suelo):** ¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN, MOCOSA LOCA Y PRESUMIDA¡YO NO FUI QUIEN CUASO TU MALDICION¡TU SOLA TE CONDENASTE CUANDO GOLPEASTE A IORI A LOS ESTANQUES, Y EL SIMPLEMENTE TE AVENTO A UNO COMO RESPUESTA! (Se calma): Tú fuiste la responsable de toda tu desgracia, Akane. Solo déjalo así y continúa con tu vida.

_Akane mira a Leona y talla sus dientes. Ella está a punto de atacarla, cuando ve a Kasumi acercársele._

**Akane:** K… ¿Kasumi¿Qué quieres?

_Kasumi no dice nada, simplemente le da una bofetada a Akane, la cual hace eco en el aire. Akane levanta su mano a donde Kasumi la golpeó._

¡SLAP!_  
_

**Akane (sus ojos empiezan a llorar):** ¿Por qué¿Por qué Kasumi?

**Kasumi (enfoca su mirada hacia Akane):** Escúcheme Srta. Tendo…

**Akane (interrumpe):** ¿Srta. Tendo? PERO SI ERES MI HERMA…

¡SLAP!

_Akane ahora se toca el otro lado de su cara… La humillación que siente al ser bofeteada por Kasumi la destroza por dentro. Ranma y Leona ven en asombro lo sucedido._

**Kasumi:** Srta. Tendo ¡USTED NO ES MI HERMANA! Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así al haberme atacado por intentar traer paz a las dos familias. Tú me bofeteaste y me llamaste cosas horribles. Desde ese momento, dejé de ser una Tendo. Me deslindé de cualquier relación que haya tenido contigo. Así que ya no soy parte del clan Tendo. Tal vez sea una ronin, pero me siento más viva ahora que antes. Y te voy a decir una cosa. Todos aquí son mejor que tú, Akane. Tú no eres una guerrera, eres una principiante. Te crees una artista marcial, de la misma forma que Kuno se cree un samurai. Con razón le gustas tanto Akane. Es atraído por alguien tan estúpido como él.

_Akane se le queda viendo totalmente estupefacta. Su propia hermana la ha derrotado. No con violencia, pero con palabras. __Pero l__a tristeza de Akane rápidamente se transforma en rabia._

**Akane:** ¡KASUMI¡TE MOSTRARE QUE SI SOY UNA GUERRERA¡YO TE RETO!

_Akane se lanza contra Kasumi, pero es fácilmente derrotada._

**Kasumi:** ¡SERPENT WAVE!

_Kasumi levanta su mano y enciende su Magatama para luego abanicar su brazo hacia enfrente, provocando una gran llama de fuego. Akane sale volando a causa del ataque, cubierta por las flamas de Kasumi. Ella se queda tirada en el suelo llorando._

**Akane:** ¿Por qué?... (Se desmaya).

**Kasumi (a Leona):** ¿Podrías apagar las llamas?

_Leona asienta con la cabeza y concentra la humedad en el aire. El Magatama se apaga y Akane es de nuevo un perro mendigo. Kasumi levanta el animal para entregárselo al hombre que una vez llamo su padre._

**Kasumi:** La llevare con el Sr. Tendo. Ranma, Leona…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona:** ¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

**Kasumi:** Siento mucho no haberla detenido hace tiempo.

_Y con eso, Kasumi los deja solos. Ranma empieza a reírse._

**Leona (confundida):** ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Ran-chan?

**Ranma:** Nada. Es solo que estoy muy contento de que Kasumi por fin se puede defender a sí misma.

_Leona recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma mientras él mueve su mano a través de su cabello. Ranma gira su mirada hacia Leona._

**Ranma:** Ahora... ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

**Leona:** Creo que querías compartir algo conmigo.

_Ranma sonríe y besa a Leona. Los dos disfrutan este momento de afección. Nada parece poder salir mal cuando se encuentran juntos. Ranma rompe el beso._

**Ranma:** Te amo.

**Leona:** Yo también te amo.

_Ranma y Leona miran el Sol que empieza a ocultarse. Se preguntan que les espera en el torneo, ya que __está__ muy cerca de llegar a su fin…_

(------)

Final Capitulo 31

Próximo Capitulo: Los preparativos para la final ya están listos, Shermie intenta acercarse a Ranma, Heidern tiene una charla con Leona y Goenitz empieza a mover unas cuerdas detrás del escenario.

Historia Original: _**RedPriest 17**_

Traducción:_** Guy with a Stick**_


	32. Chapter 32

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 32: Lo que sucede detrás del telón.

_Ranma despierta de su sueño sudando dentro de su cabina en el Black Noah. Es el mismo sueño. Una y otra vez. Se asienta en la cama y empieza contemplarlo._

**Ranma (piensa):** ¡PIENSA RANMA, PIENSA¿Porque estoy teniendo estos sueños? Desde que sentí ese poder mientras regresábamos a Japón estos mendigos sueños me han atormentado…

El cuerpo de Ranma se retuerce cuando la visión de su madre tirada en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre atraviesa su mente.

**Ranma:** ¡ARGH¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los ojos de Ranma se abren después del susto. Empieza a respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Mira sus manos, y llama su flama púrpura.

**Ranma (mirando la flama en su mano):** ¿Es por esto, verdad? Mi poder… Algo le va a suceder a mamá, y todo porque yo tengo este poder… ¡Tengo que detenerlo!

Ranma cierra su mano, apagando la flama. Voltea su vista hacia el reloj y ve que son las 5:30 de la mañana. Al sentirse muy tenso para dormir, se levanta de la cama y se viste, para ir a trotar un rato sobre la plataforma del Black Noah y así tratar de limpiar su mente. Ranma se ríe levemente a sí mismo.

**Ranma:** Cómo extraño esos días cuando podía quedarme dormido durante los fines del mundo, en verdad lo extraño…

(------)

_Leona se encuentra en la plataforma del Black Noah, haciendo estiramientos y otros ejercicios básicos. Siempre ha sido madrugadora, preparándose temprano para empezar el día. Detiene sus ejercicios cuando ve a Ranma venir de la plataforma inferior. Corre hacia él para saber por qué se levanto tan temprano._

**Leona:** ¡Hola Ran-chan!

**Ranma (gira su cabeza, sonríe):** ¡Hola Le-chan!

**Leona:** Veo que te levántate temprano…

**Ranma (su sonrisa se desvanece un poco):** Si… No pude conciliar el sueño.

**Leona (seria):** Okey Ranma¿qué es lo que se está molestando?

**Ranma (suspira):** Nunca te pude engañar¿verdad?

**Leona (sonríe):** Puedo leerte como un libro. Ahora por favor dime… ¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que estarías contento, ya que el torneo está por terminar.

**Ranma (cierra sus ojos):** Sueños…

**Leona (tiembla):** ¿También está teniendo pesadillas?

**Ranma:** Si… Sigo viendo la misma cosa una y otra y otra vez. Sé que aún no ha sucedido y tal vez sea sólo una pesadilla, pero…

**Leona:** ¿Pero?

**Ranma:** Tengo miedo de que se haga realidad. Tengo miedo que mi madre sea lastimada, o peor, muera. Y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo.

**Leona (coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma):** No te preocupes Ranma… Puede que sea sólo un sueño.

_Ranma le lanza a Leona una mirada que dice "¿y desde cuándo en mi vida algo ha sido TAN simple?" Leona sacude su cabeza. Ella sonríe cuando tiene una idea._

**Leona:** Ya sé que te pondrá de buen humor.

**Ranma:** ¿A si¿De qué se trata?

**Leona (sonríe):** Un poco de entrenamiento y comida por supuesto. Así que vamos Ran-chan. Practiquemos un poco, y luego iremos a la cafetería a desayunar algo… ¡Y ESTA VEZ NO ME TRATES A LA LIGERA!

_Ranma sonríe. El sabe que sea contenido cuando practica con Leona, teniendo miedo de lastimarla. El sabe que ella quiere pelear con él en serio. Así que, le va a dar lo que ella pide._

_Leonas se coloca en su posición de pelear, la cual es mover su cuerpo hacia atrás y así enfrente sobre sus pies ligeramente, mientras sus brazos están enfrente, doblados en un ángulo de 90°. Ranma se coloca en una estancia de Kung fu, muy similar a la de Kim Kaphwan, brincando levemente con los dedos de sus pies y sus brazos colgando a su lado. Están a punto de empezar, cuando cierto duo los interrumpe._

**Iori (con sus alas):** ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LEVANTASTE TAN TEMPRANO¿¡¿¡Y POR QUÉ RAYOS ME MOJASTE CON AGUA FRÍA¡¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE ARRUINAR MIS CAMISAS POR DIOS SANTO!

**Kima:** Vamos a iniciar con el entrenamiento del día de hoy. Iori ¡PREPÁRATE PARA APRENDER A VOLAR!

_Después de escuchar esto, Ranma y Leona dejan lo que están haciendo y se van a ver qué sucede entre Iori y Kima._

**Iori (observa a Kima):** ……………. ¿Volar?

**Kima:** Si. Parece que hay un buen viento el día de hoy, así que yo creo que ahora es un buen momento.

**Iori:** … ¿Y cómo rayos voy a volar?

**Kima:** Muy sencillo. Sígueme.

_Kima camina hasta el final de la plataforma y mira del otro lado de la barrera. Le señala a Iori que venga y Iori se acerca. Fija su mirada del otro lado de la barrera para ver lo que ella ve._

**Iori:** ¿Y qué es lo que estás mirando Kima?

_Kima no contesta. En vez de eso ella patea a Iori en el trasero, haciéndolo caer de la plataforma._

**Iori (mientras cae):** ¡MALDITA PUTA!

**Kima (grita):** ¡IORI¡EXPANDE TUS ALAS Y UTILIZA LA CORRIENTE DE AIRE!

_Iori aún está enojado, pero escucha lo que Kima dice y lo intenta. Cuando sus alas se expanden actúan como un paracaídas al principio, haciendo que su cuerpo suba con la repentina friccion de aire que choca contra ellas. Iori intenta manipular sus alas como un deslizador y muy pronto, él se encuentra en el cielo, volando. Su enojo es rápidamente olvidado por el asombro qué siente al volar. Se mueve a través de los aires con la mayor facilidad, como si él hubiese nacido para hacer esto. Su risa puede ser escuchado por todo el cielo mientras sube y baja con las corrientes de aire. Por primera vez, Iori en verdad se está divirtiendo._

_Ranma y Leona miran a Iori con asombro, mientras Kima observa con una mueca en su cara. Una gota aparece en su frente mientras piensa._

**Kima (piensa):** Wow… En verdad pudo lograrlo en su primer intento… ¡RAYOS! Yo quería verlo caer al agua pero… Esto es algo que vale la pena apreciar.

_Kima expande sus alas y vuela hacía Iori. Ella se encuentra a su lado mientras le habla._

**Kima:** ¡Felicidades Yagami¡Pudiste hacerlo! Y en tu primer intento, sin saber qué demonios estabas haciendo.

**Iori:** Si… Gracias por enseñarme… (Enfoca su vista). Sin embargo… (Mueca). Creo que necesitas un baño…

_Y con eso Iori sonríe y mira a Kima. Kima pasó saliva y empieza a alejarse de él tan rápido como pueda. Iori la persigue, provocándola en el trayecto._

**Iori (mientras vuela):** ¿Qué sucede¿No crees que el agua del mar te pueda limpiar?

**Kima (intenta huir de Iori):** ¡NO TE ATREVAS HAKKESHU!

**Iori:** ¡ANDALE¿No me digas que la gran guerrera del Monte Fénix le tiene miedo al agua?

**Kima (enojada):** ¡BÉSAME EL TRASERO!

**Iori (burlesco):** Claro, si tú me lo pides… Sólo que no pensé que a tí te gustará este tipo de cosas.

**Kima:** ¡RAYOS IORI¡¡¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN PENDEJO!

**Iori:** Bueno… Supongo que tendrás miedo del agua… Después de todo… Terminas convirtiéndote en esa "marimacha" con el toque de agua fría…

_La mente de Kima deja de pensar por un segundo. Al ser recordada que se convierte en Akane con su maldición no le cae bien. Su aura de fuego carmesí la empieza a envolver, se da la vuelta y vuela hacia Iori._

**Kima (bien encabronada):** ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR DE MI DE ESTA FORMA?

**Iori (empieza a sudar):** Uh oh.

_Y con eso Kima realiza su propia versión del Maiden Masher de Iori sobre él mientras se encuentran en el aire. Lo rasga con sus pies y manos, lo golpea con la cabeza y lo sostiene de los hombros, mandando una ola de fuego fénix a través de su cuerpo. Iori cae sobre la plataforma del Black Noah. Luego se levanta._

**Iori (se frota la parte trasera de su cabeza):** …Ouch… Eso dolió… ¡RAYOS¿CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA?

**Kima (aterriza, le muestra a Iori el 'dedo'):** ¡VETE A LA CHINGADA, PENDEJO!

**Iori (a nadie en particular):** …De todas las cosas que la cultura humana puede ofrecer; ella tuvo que aprender "eso"…

**Kima (burlesca):** Eso no es lo único que he aprendido…

_Mientras Kima comparte algo del muy "colorido" lenguaje que ha aprendido por parte de muchos de los peleadores en el torneo, Ranma y Leona se alejan disgustados, sacudiendo sus cabezas, mientras buscan otro lugar donde practicar._

(------)

_Rugal se encuentra en la cabina del capitán del Black Noah, acompañado por Vice y Mature. Ahí, Rugal está sentado pacientemente en su silla de piel, pensando en que decirles a sus secretarias. Se queda callado por un minuto para armar una tensión dramática. Después de un momento empieza a hablar._

**Rugal:** Sé que no hemos hecho un buen equipo hasta el momento…

**Vice y Mature:** ¡JA!

**Rugal (ignora la interrupción):** Después de todo, nos hemos levantado con el izquierdo desde que estábamos en China y…

**Vice:** ¡DESDE CHINA¿¡ESTAS LOCO?

**Mature:** Más bien dicho desde el primer día que empezamos a trabajar para ti…

**Rugal (molesto):** ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR?

**Mature y Vice:** No…

_Rugal cae de su silla, de hocico al suelo. De repente se levanta el viento y empieza a soplar alrededor de la cabina del capitán._

**Vice:** ¡Tía Emma¡Tía Emma!

**Mature:** Un ciclón, un ciclón…

_El viento se calma y Goenitz aparece. Se queda viendo a Vice y a Mature por un momento._

**Goenitz:** Saben una cosa… En verdad ODIO cuando ustedes dos ME hacen referencia al "Mago de Oz".

**Mature:** Pues nos parece apropiado.

**Vice:** Es cierto… Al fin y al cabo, te queda bien el papel de "Mago", Mature y yo seríamos las brujas "Buena" y "Mala", y Rugal sería una combinación del "Espantapájaros", el "Hombre de Hojalata" y "León Cobarde".

**Mature:** Es cierto. El no tiene corazón, ni valentía, ni cerebro…

**Rugal:** ¡OIGAN!

_Rugal y sus dos "secretarias" empiezan a pelear en la habitación. Goenitz se frota la cabeza y murmura a sí mismo._

**Goenitz:** ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió traerlos de vuelta?... En verdad debí estar desesperado. Bueno, iremos pronto a Ryugenzawa, así que nuestra relación podrá terminar ahí si ustedes quieren.

_Esto hace que los tres paren de pelear automáticamente._

**Vice (ojos brillosos):** Quieres decir…

**Mature (ojos brillosos):** Podremos obtener el agua de la "Fuente de la Vida"…

**Rugal (ojos llorosos):** ¿Y vivir vidas verdaderas¡ESTOY TAN CONTENTOS¡¡¡SERÉ LIBRE DE TODA ESTA IDIOTES¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Vice y Mature (viendo a Rugal):** … Pendejo…

_Rugal detiene su llanto de alegría y su ojo derecho empieza a brillar un rojo intenso. Entonces se lanza contra Vice y Mature y los tres empiezan a pelear otra vez. Goenitz solamente se cubre la cara con sus manos asombrado por tanta estupidez._

**Goenitz (suspira):** … EN VERDAD debí estar desesperado en obtener ayuda… Al menos el equipo Nueva Cara entendió sus órdenes… En fin, POR FAVOR traten de ganar el torneo en las finales ¿okey?

_Y con eso Goenitz levanta su mano y de nuevo desaparece, dejando a Rugal en un candado, cortesía de Vice y sus piernas torcidas cortesía de Mature._

**Vice y Mature:** ¡DILO!

**Rugal (con mucho dolor, golpeando el suelo):** ¡OKEY¡SOY UN PENDEJO¡¡¡POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD!

_Las súplicas de Rugal caen en oídos sordos, ya que Vice y Mature lo continúan torturando._

**Rugal:** ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(------)

_Yamazaki se encuentra acostado en la cama de su camerino, mientras gira su navaja entre sus dedos. Ha visto mucho dolor durante el torneo y esto lo exista. Lo único que le molesta, es que Geese esta vez no le va a pagar como prometió. Yamazaki piensa (si es que se le puede decir así), en alguna forma de que le paguen._

**Yamazaki (piensa):** Hmm… Necesito dinero… ¿Pero qué demonios puedo hacer¡Ya PERDIMOS! Malditos Billy y Blue Mary ¡APRESTAN COMO COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO! Necesito más dinero, y lo necesito ahora. Si no¿cómo voy a pagar el estilo de vida que tanto adoro?

_Mientras Yamazaki continúa pensando, alguien tocaba su puerta._

**Yamazaki:** ¡LARGO¡ESTOY PENSANDO!

_Parece escucharse una pequeña carcajada con lo que dijo Yamazaki, mientras siguen tocando su puerta._

**Yamazaki:** ¡QUE NO MOLESTES!

_Una vez más, quienquiera que toca la puerta, continúa._

**Yamazaki (enojado):** ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO¡¡¡TE VOY A HACER UN NUEVO HOYO EN EL CULO!

_Yamazaki corre hacia su puerta, solo para recibirla en su cara mientras ésta sale volando. Yamazaki se estrella contra el muro más lejano de su cuarto, y la puerta lo aplasta contra ella. Yamazaki se da una bofetada para quitarse lo mareado. Cuando su visión se vuelve a enfocar, puede ver al equipo Nueva Cara parado a su alrededor._

**Yamazaki (enojado):** ¡Y QUE CHINGADOS QUIEREN USTEDES?

**Shermie (se tapa los oídos):** Dios Mío, Qué Lenguaje.

**Yashiro:** Bueno¿qué esperabas de una bestia tan baja como Yamazaki...¿Poesía?

_Yamazaki pierde la razón con ese comentario y se lanza contra Yashiro con su ataque Judgement Dagger. Sin embargo, Yashiro le sujeta la muñeca y tuerce su brazo detrás de su espalda, haciendolo que suelte su navaja._

**Yamazaki (mientras lo sujeta Yashiro):** ¡ARGHHHHHHHHH! CUANDO ME LIBERE ¡LOS VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!

**Chris:** Que amenaza tan vacía.

**Yamazaki (mira a Chris):** ¡PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

_En eso Chris se acerca a Yamazaki y lo patea en el estómago ¡FUERTE! Yashiro levanta a Yamazaki y Chris se hace a un lado para permitir que Shermie hablé con él._

**Shermie:** ¿Ya te calmaste?

**Yamazaki (mira a Shermie):** … Bésame… El… Culo…

**Shermie:** ¿Es esa la forma en que hablas con la gente que te quiere contratar?

**Yamazaki:** ¿Eh?

**Shermie:** Escucha Yamazaki, un "compañero" nuestro te tiene un trabajo. Y está dispuesto a pagarte $7 millones de dólares. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir un artículo en particular.

**Yamazaki (sonríe):** ¿En verdad? Eso es mucho dinero… ¿Y qué es lo que su "compañero" quiere que le consiga?

**Shermie (sonríe):** La Katana Kusanagi…

_Yashiro suelta a Yamazaki. Yamazaki contempla lo que les piden por un momento. Su cara seria muestra de repente una sonrisa maléfica. Mira a Shermie directo a sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo._

**Yamazaki:** Díganle a su "compañero" que lo deje en 8 millones y tenemos un trato.

_El equipo Nueva Cara sonríe con la respuesta de Yamazaki._

(------)

_Ranma se limpie el sudor de su frente con una toalla. Se la pasó bien practicando con Leona. Por supuesto, Leona no puede compararse con la velocidad o fuerza de Ranma, pero aún así es muy fuerte y rápida. Leona se quite el sudor de su frente con su propia toalla. Siente un punto sensible en su hombro donde Ranma la golpeo._

**Leona:** Rayos… Mañana voy andar cargando un moretón

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Lo siento, Le-chan…

**Leona:** No te preocupes Ran-chan. Al menos esta vez me tomaste en serio. Gracias.

**Ranma (levanta su mano):** Ni lo menciones. Me gusta mantener a mis compañeros en forma.

**Leona (entre ceja):** ¿Nomás por eso?

**Ranma:** Y… (Sonríe). Me gusta estar a tu lado.

_Leonas sonríe y besa a Ranma en la mejilla. Ranma sonríe con eso. Coloca su brazo sobre Leona y la acerca a él. Está a punto de besarla, cuando alguien aplaudiendo los interrumpe._

**Voz femenina:** Ahh… Ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara. Este sí que es un momento Kodak…

_Ranma y Leona voltean a ver a quién les habla. Ven que se trata de Shermie, del equipo Nueva Cara._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Shermie:** Bueno… Todo depende de lo que a ti se te ofrece.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

_Ranma ve a Shermie confuso. Leóna parece molestarse un poco en la manera que Shermie está tratando a Ranma._

**Shermie:**Bueno, para ser honesta, te necesitamos Orochi-Sama.

**Ranma (interrumpe):** Mi nombre es Ranma…

**Shermie:** Mmm… Está bien… Ranma… Pero, sabes que no puedes pelear contra el destino. Tú serás quien nos guíe hacia la gloria, te guste o no. Sólo intento darte la oportunidad de que lo tomes por las buenas… Además… (Su pelo se aparta un poco, para que Ranma pueda ver uno de sus ojos color esmeralda). Puedo hacer que no te arrepientas…

_Ranma le lanza una mirada fría. Esto hace que Shermie de un paso hacia atrás._

**Ranma:** Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de convertirme en el Orochi. Tengo todo lo que deseo, y no tengo razón para hacer cualquier cosa que pueda cambiarlo.

**Shermie:** Malo. No eres nada divertido… Bueno… (Sonríe maléficamente). En verdad no importa lo que tú digas. No puedes cambiar tu destino. Adiós por ahora Orochi-Sama, nos volveremos a ver. Puedes estar seguro.

_Y con eso Shermie se aleja hasta estar fuera de vista de Ranma y Leona._

_Ranma voltea hacia Leona y ve la furia en sus ojos. Puede darse cuenta que ella odia la manera en que Shermie trata de acercarse. Coloca su brazo a su alrededor y está a punto de besarla otra vez, cuando alguien más los interrumpe._

**Voz masculina:** ¡LEONA¡PASO AL FRENTE!

_Ranma y Leona voltean y ven a Heidern parado a un lado. Le indica a Leona que lo siga. Leonas suspira y aprieta la mano de Ranma antes de seguir a su comandante. Una vez frente a ella lo saluda, el saluda de vuelta. Éste se aleja y Leona lo sigue._

(------)

_En cuanto Heidern tiene a su hija adoptiva a su lado, piensa en cómo debe decirle lo que piensa. Ha visto cómo ella se ha acercado mucho a Ranma y esto no le agrada para nada. Va a resolver esto antes de que empeore._

**Heidern (voltea hacia Leona):** Leona.

**Leona (en posición de firme):** ¿Si comandante?

**Heidern:** Estás en las finales¿correcto?

**Leona:** Si, comandante.

**Heidern:** Cuando terminen las finales, quiero que te reportes a la base Ikari en no más de tres días, para ser reasignada. Estoy terminando tu misión de vigilar a Ranma Saotome.

**Leona (ojos saltados):** ¡PERO SEÑOR¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

**Heidern (estrecha sus ojos):** ¿Hay algún problema Teniente?

**Leona:** … Señor… Padre, por favor reconsidere.

**Heidern (sacude su cabeza):** No. Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor. Has pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado. Tú regresarás a la base cuando termine el torneo. !ESTO NO ES UN FAVOR¡SINO UNA ORDEN DE TU COMANDANTE¿¡QUEDÓ CLARO?

_Leonas sólo se le queda viendo. Su mundo ha sido destruido. El amor que por fin ha encontrado después de tanto tiempo está siendo arrebatado por la única persona a quien parece que no se le puede enfrentar, la persona que la ha tratado como si fuera su propia hija. Así que ella sólo asienta a lo que él le ha ordenado y se aleja corriendo, las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. Heidern observa cómo se retira Leona y da un gran suspiro._

**Heidern:** Leona… Tal vez no lo sepas ahora, pero estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien. Con el tiempo, Te olvidarás de él… Te olvidarás de él…

_Heidern levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, una lágrima corre por su mejilla y se la quita…_

**Heidern:** ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer las cosas tan difícil?

(------)

_Leona se encuentra sentada en la cama de su cabina, meciéndose con las rodillas abrazadas hacia su pecho. Parece ser que estos días, ella ha llorado más que en toda su vida. No quiere dejar a la única persona que ha amado, pero ella no tiene otra alternativa. Ella aún es un soldado y su padre es su comandante… Ella no sabe qué hacer. Su pensamiento es interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta._

**Leona (seca sus lágrimas):** ¿Quién es?

**Ranma (detrás de la puerta):** Soy yo, Ranma.

_Leona siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Sabe que tiene que explicarle lo que ha pasado, pero no sabe cómo. Se limpia la cara con la mano y camina hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar entrar a Ranma._

**Ranma (entra):** Leona ¿Te sucede algo? No fuiste desayunar como tú misma lo sugeriste, después del entrenamiento.

**Leona (evita los ojos de Ranma):** Es que yo…no tenía hambre…

**Ranma (entre ceja):** Mira Leona… Puedo ver cuándo algo te está molestando. Por favor, dime qué pasa, y veré en qué puedo ayudar.

**Leona:** Tú no puedes ayudarme en esto…

**Ranma (levanta una ceja):** ¿Oh¿Y por qué no? Es por algo que hice ¿verdad? (Voz un poco nerviosa) Dime que hice mal, y haré lo posible para corregirlo ¡TE LO JURO!

**Leona (mira a Ranma, las lágrimas empiezan a correr de sus ojos):** ¡NO¡NO DIGAS ESO¡ Tú no has hecho nada malo! Es sólo que… Tal vez yo… Yo no pueda volver a verte…

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Qué¿¡¿¡POR QUE?

**Leona (se calma lo suficiente para poder hablar):** Mi padre… No… Mi comandante Heidern quiere reasignarme a otra misión después del torneo. Así que tendré que dejar que…

**Ranma (sujeta a Leona de los hombros, lágrimas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos):** ¡POR FAVOR¿¡QUE NO HAY NADA QUE FUÉRAMOS HACER? Tiene que haberlo… ¿Verdad?

_Leona no contesta y empieza a llorar. Ranma la abraza fuerte, no queriendola dejar ir. Mientras Leona llora en su pecho, las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos también. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente para consolarse el uno al otro. Su amor, que había empezado como algo tan bonito, puede que termine abruptamente. Es injusto para ambos._

(------)

_Afuera de la cabina de Leona, Iori había escuchado toda la conversación. Estaba curioso por la actitud de Ranma en el comedor durante el desayuno. Se dio cuenta de que Ranma apenas comió algo y parecía estar esperando a alguien. Cuando Ranma se levantó, Iori lo siguió para ver qué le pasaba a su primo. Ahora que escucho lo que ha pasado, empieza a llenarse de rabia. Una rabia casi igual a su odio por Kyo Kusanagi. Iori se retira para ir en busca de Heidern. Después de unos 10 minutos de buscarlo, lo encuentra en el arco del Black Noah, mirando hacia el cielo. Iori lo llama._

**Iori:** ¡HEY¡HOMBRE-CICLOPE!

_Heidern voltea justo a tiempo para ver el puño de alguien hacer contacto con su cara._

¡POW!

_La visión de Heidern se nubla, con luces parpadeando a su alrededor. Heidern se prepara para atacar a aquel que lo ha golpeado. Se detiene cuando ve que fue Iori Yagami._

**Iori (apunta a Heidern):** ¿Cómo te atreves¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR ALGO TAN HERMOSO COMO LO QUE COMPARTEN ESOS DOS?

**Heidern (molesto):** ¡ESTO NO TE CONCIERNE YAGAMI!

**Iori (su rostro se endurece molesto, su mirada es tan fría como el hielo):** ¿Qué no me concierne¿¡¿¡QUE NO ME CONCIERNE¿¡¿¡A QUIÉN DEMONIOS QUIERES ENGAÑAR? Ranma es como mi hermano y a Leona la veo como una buena amiga. Tú intentas separarlos ¿Por qué¿¡¿¡POR QUE¿¡QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR TU HIJA ADOPTIVA¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE PASE POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE TU SUFRISTE CUANDO RUGAL ASESINÓ A TU ESPOSA SANDRA Y A TU HIJA KARLA?

_Cuando Iori menciona a su familia, el estómago de Heidern se retuerce. Recuerda sus muertes claramente, y ellos son la razón por la cual ha jurado vengarse de Rugal. Recuerda el terrible estado mental en el que se encontraba, solo hasta que encontró una luz al final de un túnel muy obscuro para su depresión. Una luz llamada Leona. Ella le regresó el sentido de ser necesitado. Un sentido de razón para existir. Es por eso que no quiere soltarla, pero tampoco quiere que pase por el mismo dolor que él. Y sabe que Yagami está en lo correcto._

_Con un suspiro muy profundo, Heidern enfoca su vista sobre Iori. Después de unos minutos le dice…_

**Heidern:** Lo pensare…

_Iori se burla y se retira, totalmente disgustados con el hombre. Heidern baja su mirada, no queriendo ver a nadie más a su alrededor._

(------)

_Es de noche. Goenitz flota muy por encima del Black Noah, contemplando lo que sucede._

**Goenitz (piensa):** Pronto… Casi es hora… Ahora lo único que me falta es el último Tesoro Sagrado de la Shingi Trioca, y entonces la diversión comenzara. Y gracias Heidern, por confirmar lo que quería saber. Pues ahora estoy 100 porciento seguro de los sentimientos que Ranma tiene por Leona. Ella es su poder… Su placer… (Sonríe malvadamente). Su ¡DOLOR!

_Y con eso Goenitz una vez más desaparece en los vientos. La próxima vez que aparezca, todo empezará a moverse…_

(------)

Final Capítulo 32

Próximo Capítulo¡¡¡LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEEE¡LAS FINALES HAN LLEGADO! EL EQUIPO CATEGORÍA LIBRE, EL EQUIPO SHINGI TRIOCA, EL EQUIPO HÉROE Y EL EQUIPO RUGAL, TODOS EN UNA RAPIDA E INCREIBLE LUCHA DE ARTES MARCIALES… Y… Un "huésped" inesperado decide aparecer.

Historia original: _**Red Priest 17**_

Traducción:_** Guy with a Stick**_


	33. Chapter 33

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(--)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(--)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(--)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 33: Las Finales… READY…

_Un estadio muy parecido al Coliseo Romano, construido específicamente para las finales del torneo King of Fighters '98 en Kioto, Japón. Al público le fue prohibida la entrada, pero los equipos de televisión están colocados por todos lados, listos para transmitir las últimas peleas del torneo alrededor del mundo._

_En sus respectivas casas, aquellos que estaban en el torneo miran la televisión y esperan que comiencen las finales._

(--)

_El equipo Art of Fighting, Kasumi Todoh, King y Takuma Sakazaki están de vuelta en el Dojo Kyokugen-ryu, pero Takuma esta tan deprimido que no le importa para nada lo que está sucediendo._

**Robert (mueve la perilla de la televisión):** ¡RAYOS! ¡PORQUE NO TRABAJA BIEN ESTA COSA!

_Robert se electrocuta con la tele, y ésta se prende_.

**Ryo:** Buen trabajo Robert. Ahora podemos ver las finales… Qué lástima que no hayamos logrado llegar tan lejos en el torneo…

**Yuri (golpea a Ryo en el brazo):** Tal vez para la próxima, hermano.

**Kasumi:** Yo también creo que puedan lograrlo el próximo año… Eso es si… No los derroto yo primero.

**Robert:** ¡Tú no nos ganarás! O al menos a mí… ¡SOY EL MEJOR PELEADOR DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

**King: **¡JA!

**Takuma (todo apachurrado):** ¡¡MR. KARATE!!

_Todos en la habitación se le quedan viendo a Takuma._

(--)

_El equipo Fatal Fury, Blue Mary, Kasumi (antes Tendo), Kima y Mai Shiranui se encuentran en el departamento de Mai, mirando pacientemente mientras Mai abraza a Andy hasta casi matarlo._

**Mai (abrazando a Andy):** ¿NO ES ESTO EMOCIONANTE, ANDY?

**Andy (cara pálida):** No… Puedo… Respirar…

**Kasumi:** Gracias por invitarme a del torneo con sus amigos señor Higashi.

**Kima: **Si. Gracias por invitarme también. Quiero ver cómo le va a mi "alumno" en el torneo.

**Joe (ignora a Kima):** Je je… Cuando quieras Kasumi… Cuando quieras…

**Mary y Kima (observan a Joe):** … Pervertido…

_Terry se ríe de los comentarios de Mary y Kima, al igual que la situación en la que se encuentra su hermano Andy con Mai._

(--)

_En el restaurante Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ukyo, Konatsu, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Shingo Yabuki, el Equipo de Viejos Pervertidos y un grupo de clientes miran el torneo en la tele que Ukyo instalo. Ukyo decide dar un anuncio…_

**Ukyo:** Si el Equipo Categoría Libre gana, ¡TODOS OBTIENEN UN OKONOMIYAKI GRATIS!

**Clientes:** ¡HURRA!

**Happosai (con un plato):** Sírveme mi Okonomiyaki de una vez. Yo sé que Ranma ganara. Al fin y al cabo, él es mi MEJOR alumno.

_Ukyo golpea a Happosai en la cabeza con una de sus espátulas._

**Shingo:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡AKANE ME DEJO!!

**Ukyo (entrega un Okonomiyaki a Shingo):** Aquí tienes… No te sientas tan mal.

**Shingo:** ¡SNIFF! Gracias Srta. Kuonji… (Empieza a comer). ¡Hey! Esto saben muy bien…

(--)

_Geese se encuentra sentado en la oficina principal de la Torre Geese, esperando las peleas que están pronto por comenzar. Billy encuentra ahí también, todo nervioso ya que Krauser también está ahí, queriendo ver el torneo. Quiere ver qué tal le va a Ranma contra los demás peleadores._

**Geese:** Esto se va a poner interesante, ¿no lo crees Krauser?

_Krauser simplemente asienta; una chispa puede verse en sus ojos._

(--)

_Los integrantes restantes del grupo de demolición de Nerima se junta alrededor de una pequeña televisión en la casa prendo. Genma se pelea con Soun por una bolsa de papas fritas mientras los demás observan atentamente, diciendo sus típicas frases._

**Soun (sostiene la parte baja de la bolsa):** ¡SAOTOME! ¡SUELTA MI BOLSA DE PAPAS!

**Genma-panda (letrero):** Soy un panda en crecimiento. Debo alimentar medien. ¡¡ENTRÉGAME TUS PAPAS!!

**Kuno:** ¡EL MALDITO DEMONIO SAOTOME PERDERÁ! ¡¡PUES LOS CIELOS NO PERMITIRÁN QUE ÉL OBTENGA LA VICTORIA!!

**Akane:** ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¡ME ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO CON ESA TONTA DE PELO AZUL!

**Nabiki (piensa):** Demonios… ¿Cuándo demonios se va a encargar Leopoldo de Leona?

**Shampoo:** ¡MALDITO RANMA! ¡RANMA MATÓ A MI BISABUELA!

**Mousse:** ¡SHAMPOO!

¡CRASH!

**Shampoo (con un Bombori roto): **Mousse estúpido.

**Kodachi:** ¡¡OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Ryoga (en silla de rueda, todo enyesado):** RANMA, ¡¡POR TU CULPA HE VISTO EL INFIERNO!!

_Todos aquellos dentro de la casa se le quedaban viendo._

**Ryoga:** … ¡MALDITO SEAS RANMA! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

_Todos ignoran al niño cerdo y regresan su atención al torneo._

(--)

_Heidern se encuentra sentado en la habitación de un hotel, junto con Ralph y Clark. Heidern observa el televisor con mucha atención. Ralph y Clark no hace ningún ruido, teniendo que se enoje su comandante._

(--)

_Finalmente, después de lo que parece haber sido una eternidad espera, las finales comienzan. Hiroshi y Daisuke se dirigen al centro de lo que parece el Coliseo romano, en una pista redonda hecha de granito _

_pulido, con cuatro enormes compuertas que dirigen hacia el área de pelea. La gente de diferentes estaciones televisoras observan lo que sucede desde los "palcos" en este enorme lugar, esperando las palabras de esos dos. Hiroshi tose, y se prepara._

**Hiroshi:** … Por años, hemos tenido el torneo de The King of Fighters. Y cada año hemos tenido campeones y cada año vemos sí son dignos del título "King of Fighters". Así que, ¡sin mayor retraso, permítanos introducir a los cuatro equipos finalistas!

**Daisuke:** Regresando para defender su corona como King of Fighters, tenemos al Equipo Héroe, formado por Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon.

_Una de las compuertas se abre y de ahí sale el Equipo Héroe._

**Hiroshi:** Y para mostrarle al mundo quien manda y retomar el torneo, el Equipo Rugal. Formado por uno de los conductores de este torneo, Rugal Bernstein y sus dos secretarias, Vice y Mature.

_La compuerta a la izquierda del Equipo Héroe se abre. Y entonces sale Rugal, seguido por Vice y Mature._

**Daisuke:** Un nuevo equipo ha entrado este año, mostrándonos grandes peleas durante el trayecto. Les presento, el Equipo Categoría Libre. Formado por un novato en el torneo, Ranma Saotome y los veteranos, y Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern.

_La compuerta que se encuentra enfrente de la del equipo Héroe se abre. Ranma sale a la luz, seguido por Leona. Iori toma su tiempo para salir caminando, disfrutando el momento._

**Hiroshi:** Y por último. Un equipo conformado por la antigua leyenda de los "Tres Héroes" de Japón. El Equipo Shingi Trioca. Integrado por el otro conductor del torneo, Chizuru Kagura, matriarca del clan Yagami, Nodoka Yagami y el patriarca del clan Kusanagi, Saishu Kusanagi.

_La compuerta que se encuentra enfrente del Equipo Rugal se abre. Chizuru sale, seguido de cerca por Saishu frotándose la barba. Nodoka sale un poco alejado de ese par entró_

**Daisuke:** Si, aquí será donde los cuatro equipos se enfrentarán. El equipo ganador ganará NO SOLO el título de "King of Fighters", sino también un premio especial en efectivo de ¡DOCE BILLONES DE DOLARES COMO EL PREMIO MAYOR!

**Hiroshi:** Ahora, hemos decidido quiénes comenzarán. Primero tendremos el Equipo Shingi Trioca vs el Equipo Rugal. Así que los otros dos equipos, por favor salgan de la plataforma. Los equipos que van a pelear, favor de decidir el orden en que saldrán.

(--)

_El Equipo Héroe y el Equipo Categoría Libre se dirigen a los costados. Rugal se reúne con su equipo y Chizuru hace lo mismo con su equipo. Después de un momento de plática, señalan que están listos. Daisuke toma el micrófono._

**Daisuke:** Listos… ¡¡COMIENZEN!!

_Con eso dicho, Vice y Saishu saltan hacia el centro de la arena, listos para enfrentarse._

**Saishu:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

**Vice (le escupe):** Me hiciste gastar bastante energía la última vez que te lavamos el cerebro. Esta vez, simplemente terminaré contigo.

_Vice y Saishu empiezan a rodearse. Saishu ejecuta su Exorcism of 108 Blows, mandando un estallido de Magatama viaja por el suelo. Vice simplemente la evade haciéndose a un lado, pero eso es exactamente lo que Saishu esperaba. Entonces brinca hacia ella con su ataque fireball, incinerándola con flamas Magatama. Vice calle hacia atrás un poco, pero logra ponerse de pie, su enojo está hasta el límite. Deja escapar un grito inhumano y se lanza contra Saishu con su ataque Da Cide, golpeando a Saishu en su pecho con su hombro. Luego lo sujeta con su agarre Gore Fest. Lo rastra con su cara al suelo por un momento, luego lo lanza al aire. Saishu se encuentra mareado por el asalto de Vice. Ella se acerca para dar el golpe final. Realiza su ataque Negative Gain, colocando sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Saishu. Da una maroma hacia atrás, estrellando su cabeza al suelo. Asesto repetidamente, poniendo mucha energía en la última. Saishu sale volando, inconsciente, derrotado por Vice. Ella simplemente se sacude el polvo de su hombro y sonríe. Chizuru entonces pasa al frente._

**Vice:** ¿Lista para caer Guardiana del Espejo?

**Chizuru:** Serás tú quien caiga, Vice.

_Y con eso Vice empieza a rodear a Chizuru, quien se mantiene totalmente quieta. Vice sonría un poco. Debe ser una victoria fácil como la anterior. Vice realiza su ataque Tranquility para arrojar a Chizuru a un lado, sólo que falla. Chizuru ahora se encuentra detrás de ella. Ella realiza su ataque Heaven's Way, mandando una ilusión de sí misma hacia Vice mientras ejecuta un gancho. Vice brincar hacia atrás alejándose de la ilusión, sólo para recibir una tajada Enzo tomen por otra ilusión de Chizuru. Chizuru ejecuta su ataque Echoing Harp de nuevo, mandando otra ilusión que taja a Vice otra vez. Vice apenas evitar la ilusión, pero termina siendo golpeada en la cara por Chizuru. Chizuru ejecuta su ataque de desesperación Rules of Zen, creando una sólida ilusión de ella bailando. La ilusión golpea repetidamente a Vice con sus brazos. El dolor es demasiado para Vice y cae inconsciente al suelo. Chizuru reza pacientemente mientras Mature pasa al centro de la arena._

**Mature:** Je… Acabaré contigo.

**Chizuru:** Ya lo veremos…

_Mature ejecuta su Metal Massacre, haciendo líneas de energía en el aire. Chizuru da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del ataque. Mature fácilmente se le acerca al hacer su ataque Despair, que consiste en saltar hacia enfrente mientras gira el cuerpo. El último giro logra golpear a Chizuru. Ella se sostiene el hombro, tratando de calmar el dolor. Mature aprovecha la apertura en su defensa y ejecuta su súper ataque Heaven's Gate. Agarra a Chizuru y como si nada, flota por toda la arena y estrella a su oponente contra la pared, encendiendo un pilar de energía al hacer contacto. Mature se aparta para ver la destrucción. Sin embargo, Chizuru aun no está derrotada. Le lanza un pergamino a Mature y esta no puede moverse. _

_Chizuru aprovecha este momento y ejecuta su súper ataque Piper's Legion, mandando varias ilusiones suyas, una tras otra. El dolor de las tajadas le son provocadas una y otra vez son demasiado y Mature cae inconsciente. Rugal pasa a la plataforma y se coloca frente a una Chizuru muy agotada._

**Rugal:** Vaya pelea, ¿no crees? Pero no creo que puedas seguir.

**Chizuru (respira agitada):** Yo sellaré… Tu maligno poder…

_Rugal se burla y se lanza contra Chizuru, tomándola del cuello con su técnica God Press. Es una versión débil del Heaven's Gate de Mature. Estrella a Chizuru contra la pared y eso es suficiente para que Chizuru pierda la consciencia. Entonces, Rugal arroja el cuerpo de Chizuru a un lado y cambia su atención hacia Nodoka._

**Rugal:** ¿Terminamos con esto?

**Nodoka (desenvaina su Katana):** Si… Terminemos con esto ahora.

_Rugal se ríe con ese comentario. Nodoka sostiene su Katana en forma horizontal. Sin ningún aviso, se lanza contra Rugal. Rugal brinca hacia atrás, evitando el ataque. Sin embargo, debido a lo largo de la Katana, logró rasgar su pecho, dejando una pequeña marca. Rugal muestra una cara más seria cuando ve a Nodoka envainar su Katana. Parece estar reuniendo su poder en ella. Ejecuta su Ataque Dark Strike, desenvainando su katana rápidamente la cual lanza una flama púrpura por el suelo que se dirige hacia Rugal. Rugal sonríe al ver la apertura que se le da mientras Nodoka envaina su katana. Rugal ejecuta su súper ataque Dead End Screamer, saltando al aire, evitando el ataque de Nodoka y aterrizando en su cara con sus pies, estrellando contra el suelo. Una vez abajo aplasta su abdomen con sus talones y empieza a girar como un tornado encima de ella, rasgando su piel. Brinca de ella y Nodoka intenta ponerse de píe. Ella lo logra pero tambalea, se encuentra muy adolorida en este momento, pero no se rendirá. Toma su katana, listo para darle con todo. Ejecuta su súper ataque Eight Wine Goblets, lanzando un pilar blanco con toques violetas de Magatama de Orochi hacia Rugal. Rugal se cubre. Puede sentir algo de dolor, pero no mucho. Entonces ejecuta su movimiento God Press sobre Nodoka también. Estrellando contra la pared. Nodoka cae al suelo inconsciente. Rugal cruza sus brazos y se ríe._

**Daisuke: **El Equipo Rugal ¡GANA!

_Ranma quiere correr a donde está su madre, pero Iori simplemente coloca su brazo en frente de él._

**Iori:** Sé que estás enojado Ranma, pero cálmate por ahora. Ya tendrá su oportunidad contra Rugal… Después de todo… Nos toca pelear, y vamos contra el Equipo Héroe…

**Ranma:** Está bien. Empezare yo y...

**Iori:** ¡NO! Tú y Leona quédense atrás. Quiero encargarme de ellos ¡YO MISMO!

_Ranma voltear ver a Leona y ambos asientan. Iori sonría y mira hacia el centro de la arena, listo para darle a Kyo todo lo que se merece… Con intereses…_



(--)

**Hiroshi:** Ahora, tendremos al Equipo Héroe contra el Equipo Categoría Libre. Así que, por favor, decidan el orden en que pelearán, ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO!

_Iori ya sabe lo que quiere y camina hacia el centro de la arena. Sin embargo, el Equipo Héroe…_

**Kyo:** Este es el plan. Tú saldrás primero Goro, luego Beni y al último saldré yo.

**Benimaru y Goro:** ¿¡PORQUE TÚ SALDRÁS AL ÚLTIMO!?

**Kyo:** Porque (Sonríe, dientes brillan). YO SOY el Héroe. Yo derrotaré a Iori y me encargaré de sus dos compañeros y así estaremos en las finales.

**Benimaru:** ¿¡Y EN QUE ESTÁS BASANDO ESTA LÓGICA!?

**Kyo:** En que yo nunca pierdo, y yo he derrotado al Orochi. ¡Yo he matado a un Dios!

**Benimaru: ** ¿Y? Ranma "matado" a un Dios también, y tampoco ha perdido.

**Kyo (apunta a Benimaru):** ¡MENOS RENEGAR Y MÁS HACER LO QUE YO DIGA!

_Benimaru y Goro se miran entre sí. Esto les da un mal presentimiento, pero hacen lo que Kyo dice, Goro camina al centro de la arena para enfrentarse a Iori._

**Iori:** Déjame adivinar… Yo saldrá al último otra vez, ¿verdad? Cobarde…

_Goro no responde, solo se prepara para la pelea._

**Hiroshi:** Listos… ¡¡PELEEN!!

_Iori sólo se mece casi enfrente y hacia atrás en su posición de pelea, Goro estira sus hombros un poco y levanta sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Goro camina hacia Iori. Iori simplemente sigue sonriendo. Goro ejecuta su técnica Reverse Drop, agarrando a Iori, levantando los sobre su cabeza y estrellando contra el suelo de pura cabeza atrás de él. Un poco del suelo donde Iori estrello su cabeza se hundió, pero Iori simplemente se levanta, sonriendo maléficamente. Goro se le queda viendo sorprendido. Benimaru y Kyo dejan caer su quijada al suelo. Iori se sacude los hombros. Goro por fin reacciona y le pregunta cómo hizo eso._

**Goro:** … ¿¡COMO!?

**Iori (sonríe):** Entrenamiento en el truco de la explosión. Ahora… Es mi turno para jugar.

_Y con eso Iori se lanza contra Goro con su técnica Dark Crescent Slice. Tomando a Goro de la cara y estrellando contra el suelo, seguido por una explosión de Magatama de Orochi, y Goro sale volando hacia atrás un poco, cubierto de flamas púrpuras. Goro se levanta, sólo para ser la víctima del ataque Deadly Flower. Iori se lanza contra él con un golpe hacia arriba, mareándolo, luego otro golpe hacia arriba con su otra mano con tanta fuerza que levanta a Goro del suelo, finalmente Iori brinca, junta sus _

_dos manos atrás de su cabeza y así golpea a Goro en el pecho. Goro se estrella contra el suelo… Duro. Goro se pone de pie, tambaleando. No parece reaccionar. Iori le sopla un poco. Goro cae espalda, derrotado._

**Iori (mira a Kyo y a Benimaru):** Siguiente…

_Benimaru pasa saliva pero se dirige al centro de la arena, preparado para pelear contra Iori con todo lo que tiene. Después de todo, derrotó a Goro como si fuera juego de niños, y el ataque que recibió demuestra que ahora tiene una mayor resistencia al dolor. Y probablemente también más fuerza a parte…_

_Benimaru se sacude el temor que siente y se enfrenta a Iori con determinación. Se lanza contra él y ejecuta su técnica Lightning Fist. Iori la evade haciéndose a un lado. Inmediatamente después de terminar su Lightning Fist ataca con su Shinku Katategoma, haciendo giras su cuerpo sobre un brazo seis veces, logrando conectar con las piernas de Iori cada vez, ya que no anticipó este ataque. Iori tambalea hacia atrás, enojado porque Benimaru logro conectarle un golpe. Benimaru intenta de nuevo su Shinku Katategoma, pero Iori simplemente se hace para atrás y empieza a reunir energía para ejecutar su Drunken Grail Gasher. La lanza y Benimaru queda congelado en su lugar por un pilar de Magatama de Orochi. Iori espera un momento, dejando que las flamas drenen la fuerza de Benimaru. Luego ataca con su Demon Scorcher, conectando tres golpes con su mano derecha cubierta en Magatama mientras brinca y gira en el aire. Los ataques son demasiado para Benimaru y causan que pierda la conciencia._

_Finalmente… Iori va a tener lo que tanto quiere._

_Kyo pasa al centro de la arena, listo para enfrentarse a Iori. Iori sonríe y prende una flama en su mano derecha._

**Iori:** Mis Flamas… Esperan por ti, Kyo…

**Kyo (prende su flama):** Nosotros vivimos y morimos por la flama…

_Ambos extinguen sus flamas y se preparan para la pelea. No pierden tiempo y se lanzan el uno contra el otro. Iori está preparado para ejecutar su Dark Crescent Slice, mientras Kyo prepara su Wicked Chew. El ataque de Kyo conecta primero, golpeando la cara de Iori con su puño cubierto en Magatama. Iori no se preocupa por el dolor y rodea a Kyo, quien ejecuta su Exorcism of 108 Blows, lanzando un estallido de Magatama hacia Iori. Iori ejecuta su Dark Thrust, mandando un estallido de Magatama de Orochi hacia Kyo. Las dos flamas chocan entre sí y se cancelan. Iori sonríe. Ve que Kyo está acostumbrado a su antigua forma de pelear. Ahora… Llego el momento de sacar el nuevo arsenal._

_Iori empieza a brillar con su aura de Magatama de Orochi, pero pronto, las flamas violetas se convierten en una mezcla de púrpura con verde. Iori reúne las flamas en sus manos, convirtiéndolo en una esfera de ki elemental de fuego. Lanza la bola contra Kyo, quien se encuentra parado, pensando qué demonios es lo que Iori está haciendo._

**Iori:** ¡EL RUGIDO DE LEON OROCHI!

_La esfera de ki se estrella contra Kyo a una increíble velocidad, mandándolo a volar contra la pared de la arena. Kyo se pone de pie y respira profundamente. Por primera vez está en verdad enojado._

**Kyo:** ¡NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER! ¡¡YO SOY EL REY DE PELEADORES!!

**Iori (burlesco):** Que viva el Rey…

_Kyo se lanza contra Iori, cegado por la rabia y repentinamente ejecuta su súper ataque, Final Showdown. Sus puños golpeando una y otra vez contra Iori, mientras este se cubre en un pilar de Magatama. Iori siente el dolor ardiente y sale volando hacia atrás. Iori se levanta y ve que Kyo se le queda viendo muy molesto._

**Kyo:** Esto acabó Iori. Tú no puedes vencerme. Nunca lo has logrado y nunca lo lograras.

_Iori observa a Kyo por un momento y empieza a reírse. Iori voltea a ver el reloj y se da cuenta que el tiempo se está agotando. Así que tendrá que terminar con esto rápidamente, si no tendrá el mismo resultado que en los torneos del '95 y del '96, un empate a causa de que el tiempo terminó._

_Iori empieza a reunir su ki. Su cuerpo se empieza a enfriar, tanto que la temperatura a su alrededor baja unos 20ºC. Iori mantiene la palma de su mano levantada, listo para darle a Kyo todo lo que se tiene merecido._

**Iori:** Siéntete honrado Kyo. Estas a punto de ser el primero en sentir la furia del nuevo ataque que he creado… Un ataque diseñado específicamente para ti…

_Y con eso, Iori enciende sus flamas de Magatama de Orochi, su aura helado conecta con el calor de las flamas y empiezan a formar un tornado. Iori pone toda su energía en los lentos vientos formantes y lo apunta directamente contra Kyo, quien observa lleno de terror._

**Iori:** ¡¡DRAGON OROCHI VOLADOR DE YAGAMI!!

_Un tornado de flamas en la forma de un dragón de ocho cabezas sale de la mano de Iori. Kyo no tiene tiempo ni de gritar ya _ que el ataque se dispara contra él a una increíble velocidad. Kyo es envuelto en las flamas y sale volando. Se estrella contra la pared de la arena, mientras el tornado continúa aplastándolo contra este. Después de 50 segundos, el tornado por fin desaparece. Kyo está pegado a la pared, dentro de un cráter de 3m de ancho y 1m de profundo. Su chaleco y camisa fueron quemadas por completo, sus ojos volteados hacia atrás. Un pequeño sonido crujiente se escucha y Kyo cae del muro, dejando una impresión de su persona en el cráter. Esta vista hace sentir bien a Iori. Se cubre la boca con su mano derecha y se inclina un poco hacia enfrente mientras mira hacia abajo, tratando que callar una pequeña burla que trata de escapar de sus labios. Luego levanta su cabeza un poco y la pequeña burla se convierte en una leve risa mientras su mano pasa a cubrir sus ojos. Luego se levanta por completo y su cabeza se inclina un poco hacia atrás con su mano sujetando la parte derecha de su cabeza mientras una libera una enorme carcajada.

**Iori:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAA!!

**Daisuke:** El Equipo Categoría Libre ¡¡GANA!!

(--)

_Por todo el mundo, los fans dejan salir su molestia al mismo tiempo. Pues, ¡Kyo ha sido el Campeón del Torneo King of Fighters por cuatro años consecutivos! Ahora… Iori por fin obtuvo su venganza contra él. Sin embargo, en el departamento de Mai… Kima está bailando como loca por lo bien que peleó Iori._

**Kima (agitando sus brazos y prácticamente bailando):** ¡GANO! ¡GANO! ¡MI ESTUPIDO ALUMNO GANO!

**Mai (gota en la frente):** Tienes suerte que no te pueda oír…

**Terry:** Eso fue asombroso…

(--)

_Ranma y Leona se encuentras felicitando a Iori. Mientras tanto, Rugal pasa a la plataforma, justo enfrente de ellos._

**Rugal (brazos cruzados):** ¡MUY IMPRESIONANTE! Debo admitir que esa fue una exquisita batalla. Pero ahora… Ha llegado el momento para la última pelea en este torneo.

**Ranma (se prepara):** Por supuesto…

**Hiroshi:** Ahora, tendremos al Equipo Rugal contra el Equipo Categoría Libre. Así que, por favor, decidan el orden en que pelearan.

**Rugal:** No hay necesidad de eso. Vice y Mature se encuentran muy lastimadas. Y Iori, a pesar de su increíble muestra de poder, está muy agotado.

**Iori (sorprendido):** ¿¡QUE!? Yo no estoy…

_Iori intenta dar un paso al frente, pero cae al suelo de puro hocico._

**Iori (tirado en el suelo):** … Qué demonios…

**Rugal (burlesco):** La próxima vez, asegúrate de saber bien lo que haces…

**Iori:** … ¡RAYOS!...

**Daisuke:** Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que usted sugiere, Sr. Bernstein?

**Rugal:** Si ellos aceptan… Me enfrentaré a Ranma y a Leona al mismo tiempo.

_Ranma y Leona observan detenidamente a Rugal, luego voltean a verse. Ambos asientan en acuerdo. Rugal puede que sea difícil de vencer, así que, dos cabezas son mejor que una._

**Ranma:** Aceptamos.

_Rugal sonríe. Luego le señala a Hiroshi y Daisuke que retiren al resto de los peleadores del campo de batalla. Solo tienen que mover a Iori y al Equipo Héroe, pues los demás ya están consientes, después de sus derrotas hace rato, y se encuentran en las bancas para ver como se desenvuelve esta pelea._

**Nodoka: ** ¡Tú puedes, hijo!

**Saishu (a un Kyo inconsciente): ** ¡ESTUPIDO!

**Chizuru:** ¡VAMOS, RANMA! ¡SELLA EL AURA MALIGNA DE RUGAL!

**Vice (abrazando a un Iori todo agotado, sus ojos son pequeños corazoncitos):** ¡AMO A MI IORI-SAMA!

**Mature (golpeando a Iori en la cabeza):** ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡¡TE DARE TU MERECIDO POR HABERNOS MATADO!!

**Iori: **¡RANMA, LEONA! ¡¡ACABEN CON LA PELEA RAPIDO, POR FAVOR!! (Voltea hacia Vice y Mature). Cuando recupere mi energía, ustedes dos pueden darse por muertas.

**Daisuke (voltea hacia las cámaras):** Ranma Saotome y Leona Heidern VS Rugal Bernstein. Listos…

¡¡PELEEN!!

_Ranma y Leona corren a los lados opuestos de Rugal. Este se burla por utilizar tácticas tan simples. Leona corre hacia él para ejecutar su Grand Saber y Ranma empieza a reunir energía para lanzar su Huracán de Tigre Orochi. Rugal brinca hacia atrás para evadir sus ataques. Leona ejecuta su Grand Saber, creando un sable de energía justo a tiempo para cancelar la esfera de energía ki de Ranma. Rugal separa sus brazos hacia atrás, para lanzar el Kaiser wave de Krauser hacia Leona. Ranma reconoce la moción del ataque y corre al frente de Leona. Lanza su Huracán de Tigre Orochi, pero Rugal carga el Kaiser wave al máximo. El ataque destruye la esfera de energía y Ranma se voltea, dejando que su espalda reciba el ataque para que Leona no sea herida. Leona agita a Ranma un poco, para ver si se encuentra bien._

**Leona:** ¡RANMA! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

**Ranma (se queja):** Rayos, eso dolió… No te preocupes, estaré bien.

_Voltean hacia Rugal para verlo venir corriendo mientras Leona checaba a Ranma. Rugal levanta a Ranma del suelo con una mano._

**Rugal:** ¡¡RUGAL EXECUTION!!

_El ojo derecho de Rugal brilla intensamente y un fuego verde envuelve a Ranma. Ranma siente que el fuego le roba su energía. Luego Rugal le dispara electricidad a su cuerpo y lo lanza a un lado._

**Ranma (en el suelo):** Mierda… Eso dolió…

_Rugal está parado frente a Leona, su ojo brillando más de lo normal. Rugal sonríe y mira a Leona. Ella lo ataca._

**Leona: ** ¡EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS!

**Rugal: ** ¡EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS!

_Todos, con la excepción de Vice y Mature, se quedan viendo con la boca abierta al ver a Rugal hacer el Truco de las Castañas. Tiene casi la misma velocidad que Leona, pero su mayor alcance le da la ventaja y pronto empieza a lastimar a Leona. Hace esto por un momento, luego carga energía para dar el último golpe para mandar a volar a Leona. Ranma la atrapa en sus brazos._

**Leona:** Rayos… ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?

**Ranma:** No lo sé.

**Vice (grita):** Muy fácil. Te copió.

_Ranma y Leona voltean hacia Vice, quien aún se encuentra abrazando a Iori._

**Vice:** El Rugal Execution es una técnica que le permite copiar las técnicas de su contrincante.

**Mature:** Fue así como adquirió el Kaiser Wave de Krauser, El Reppuken de Geese, su propia versión del Psycho Shield de Athena y su propia versión de mi Heaven's Gate.

**Rugal:** ¡OIGAN! ¡DEJEN DE DECIRLE TODO ESO! ¿¡ACASO QUIEREN ARUINARME!?

**Mature y Vice: **¡SI!

_Rugal cae al suelo y Vice continúa abrazando a Iori._

**Vice: **¡AMO A MI IORI-SAMA!

**Nodoka:** ¡Oh, mi sobrino Iori es tan varonil! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de él!

**Iori:** … ¿¡POR QUE YO!? … Hey… Creo que ya puedo mover mis dedos…

_Ranma baja a Leona con cuidado y luego voltea hacia Rugal._

**Ranma:** Tú…

**Rugal:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Tú no eres un verdadero guerrero. Eres un simple ladrón, si es así como obtienes tus habilidades.

**Rugal:** Entonces… Déjame mostrarte uno que si es mío… ¡GENOCIDE CUTTER!

_Rugal lanza una patada circular hacia arriba, pero Ranma brinca fácilmente hacia atrás. Ranma ejecuta su Dark Thrust, pero Rugal usa su Dark Barrier en cuanto cae al suelo, creando una barrera de ki verde la cual rebota el Dark Thrust de vuelta hacia Ranma. Ranma brinca sobre su propio ataque, pero entonces Rugal usa su súper técnica Total Annihilation, la cual consiste de cuatro Genocide Cutters consecutivos. _

_Leona ve aterrada a Ranma y luego se lanza contra Rugal enfurecida. Utiliza su Ataque de Agua, la cual Ranma le ayudó a crear. El estallido de ki azul conecta con la espalda de Rugal, empujándolo hacia enfrente. Rugal voltea hacia Leona, mientras Ranma empieza a levantarse del suelo. Rugal se lanza contra Leona con su súper ataque Gigantic Pressure, estrellando a Leona contra la pared en un pillar de energía Orochi con la imagen de un cráneo. Leona cae al suelo duro y se encuentra con mucho dolor para siquiera moverse._

**Ranma: ** ¡¡LE-CHAN!!

_Ranma intenta correr hacia Leona, pero Rugal se pone frente a él._

**Rugal:** Para llegar a ella, tendrás que pasar por mí primero.

**Ranma:** Será un placer… ¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE OROCHI!

**Rugal (sonríe maléficamente): ** ¡EL RUGIDO DEL LEON!

_Ambos ataques hacen contacto y Ranma se maldice. Se da cuenta de que Rugal, al haberlo drenado de su energía, ahora también puede hacer el Rugido del León._

**Ranma (piensa):** Rayos… Tengo que llegar con Le-chan, pero este idiota está en mi camino…

**Rugal (camina hacia Leona y la patea en el estómago, luego la toma del cabello y la levanta del suelo): **¡VAMOS SAOTOME! ¡No se cuanto más resista!

**Ranma:** ¡MALDITO! ¡¡SUELTALA!!

**Rugal (se burla):** Con gusto… ¡GOD PRESS!

_Rugal estrella a Leona de nuevo contra la pared solo porque puede. La visión de Ranma se vuelve roja como la sangre con algunos puntos violetas aquí y allá por la rabia que siente. Deja salir un grito largo y su aura cobra vida. Se encuentra cubierto en las flamas del Orochi y toman la forma de siete cabezas de dragón. Rugal se queda viendo todo asombrado._

**Rugal:** Que chingados…

¡CRASH!

_Ranma patea a Rugal en la cara._

¡CRACK!

_Ranma golpea a Rugal en el pecho con su rodilla, rompiendo sus costillas._

¡SLASH!

_Ranma utiliza su mano como una garra y taja a Rugal en su hombro derecho._



¡POW!

_Ranma golpea con su puño derecho la clavícula de Rugal. Rugal cae hacia atrás adolorido. Luego Ranma toma a Rugal por la nuca y estrella su cara contra el suelo repetidamente. Luego levanta el cuerpo sangriento de Rugal y grita._

**Ranma:** ¡EIGTH GODS PRESS!

_Ranma ejecuta un ataque muy similar al Gigantic Pressure de Rugal, solo que tiene una mano sobre el pecho de Rugal y la otra sobre su cuello. Ranma estrella a Rugal contra la pared y este sale volando dentro de un pilar de energía violeta con la imagen de un cráneo de dragón. Rugal cae al suelo derrotado. El aura de Ranma se calma y luego corre hacia Leona, la voltea y la sostiene en sus brazos._

**Ranma:** Le-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Dime algo, por favor!

**Leona (se queja):** Ouch… Voy a estar toda moreteada mañana… ¿Ganamos?

**Ranma (llora un poco y sonríe):** Ganamos Le-chan. Le patee el trasero.

**Leona (sonríe):** Sabía que lo lograrías. Tú nunca pierdes.

_Ranma abraza a Leona, pero no muy apretado. No quiere lastimarla más de lo que ya está. Mientras hace esto, Daisuke y Hiroshi salen frente las cámaras._

**Daisuke y Hiroshi:** ¡EL EQUIPO CATEGORIA LIBRE GANA! ¡¡EL EQUIPO CATEGORIA LIBRE GANA!! ¡¡ELLOS AHORA SON LOS CAMPEONES DEL TORNEO KING OF FIGHTERS!!

_Por todo el mundo, las reacciones son diferentes para aquellos que estaban viendo._

(--)

_Dojo Kyokugen-ryu…_

**Ryo:** Eso…

**Robert:** Fue…

**Yuri (ojos brillosos):** ¡¡INCREIBLE!!

**Takuma:** ¡MAS CERVEZA!

_Los estudiantes de Kyokugen-ryu ignoran a su maestro borracho._

(--)

_Departamento de Mai Shiranui…_

**Terry:** ¡LO LOGRO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡¡PERO LO LOGRO!!

**Mai (agita abanicos de victoria):** ¡¡BIEN HECHO RANMA!!

**Kima (burlesca):** Saotome es en verdad alguien con quien no meterse.

**Kasumi (sonríe):** Cielos… Creo que tendré que cocinarles algo muy especial cuando regresen.

**Mary: ** ¡ESO FUE SIMPLEMENTE INCREIBLE! ¡LE PATEO EL TRASERO A RUGAL!

**Andy (se escabullese hacia la puerta):** Ahora que Mai está distraída, me iré sin hacer ruido y…

**Mai (salta sobre Andy):** ¡NO TAN RAPIDO ANDY!

**Andy: ** ¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(--)

_Ucchan's Okonomiyaki…_

**Ukyo:** ¡BIEN HECHO RAN-CHAN! ¡AHORA ERES EL REY DE PELADORES!

**Happosai, Jubei y Chin (levantando sus platos):** ¡TOMAREMOS NUETRO OKONOMIYAKI AHORA!

_Ukyo corre a preparar todos los okonomiyakis que pueda._

(--)

Torre Geese…

**Geese:** Hmm… Eso fue interesante… (Ve que Krauser se retira). ¿Y a donde crees que vas, hermano?

**Krauser (frente al elevador):** Ranma muestra más talento ahora que cuando peleó contra mí. (Sonríe). Sera un mejor reto que la primera vez que pelee contra él…

_Y con eso, el elevador se abre. Krauser entra y las puertas se cierran detrás de él. Geese carcajea levemente._

**Geese:** Ranma, mi amigo… Estas demostrando ser más beneficial para mí de lo que había pensado. En verdad me serás de gran utilidad…

(--)

_Dojo Tendo…_

**Todo el equipo de demolición de Nerima:** ¿¡QUEEEEE!? ¿¡RANMA GANO!?

_Inserte peleas al azar entre el equipo de demolición de Nerima aquí._

**Soun:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!! ¡ESTAN DESTRUYENDO MI CASA Y NO TENGO A KASUMI PARA QUE LIMPIE! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Nabiki (piensa):** Hmm… Ahora, ¿Cómo le tumbaré sus ganancias a Ranma? Adoro mi trabajo… Aún así… Necesito a Leona fuera del camino. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo Leopold?

(--)

_Habitación de Heidern…_

**Heidern:** … El… El… El derrotó a Rugal… Tal vez lo menosprecie…

**Clark y Ralf (bailando):** ¡¡SIIII!! ¡¡LEONA GANO!!

_Heidern ignora a sus dos chiflados y vuelve a analizar lo que pensaba de Ranma antes del torneo. Ranma ha mostrado mucha preocupación por su hija adoptiva… Tal vez no sea tan malo como él creía…_

(--)

_De vuelta en el estadio King of Fighters…_

_Las cámaras de televisión se acercan y los reporteros de noticieros flashean sus cámara, tratando de tomar tantas fotos como puedan de los nuevos campeones. Leona tiene su brazo sobre Ranma, quien la ayuda a mantenerse de pie. Iori ya puede ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero con dificultad. Los tres peleadores se encuentran muy, MUY cansados, pero ganaron._

**Iori:** Así que esto es lo que se siente estar en la cima… Lo único malo es que no pude pelear contra Rugal.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes Iori. Tú solo te encargaste del Equipo Héroe. ¡Eso significa BASTANTE!

**Leona:** Si… Desearía que esto nunca terminara.

Ranma sujeta la cara de Leona. Ambos se miran a los ojos con mucha ternura y están a punto de besarse, cuando de repente el viento se levanta a un paso violento.

**Iori (se cubre los ojos):** ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?

**Chizuru:** ¡ARGH! ¿¡QUE ES ESTE PODER!?

**Equipo de camarógrafos:** ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!?

**Ranma (sosteniendo a Leona):** ¡NO TE SUELTES LE-CHAN!

**Leona (abraza firmemente a Ranma):** ¡ESTA BIEN!

**Vice (se cubre los ojos):** ¡MIERDA! ¡EL DEMONIO ESTA LLAMANDO!

**Mature (se cubre los ojos):** Me preguntaba cuándo iba a intentar algo…

_El viento se levanta aún mas, partes del tope de la arena salen volando. Finalmente, el viento se detiene. Ranma voltea hacia el centro de la arena para ver a un hombre parado ahí dándoles la espalda._

_El hombre se da la vuelta lentamente y Ranma puede verlo bien. Puede ver que el tipo porta una gabardina militar azul, con unas hombreras negras de piel, al igual que sus botas y su cabello es negro de los lados y blanco canoso en la parte superior, con toques rubios._

_Ranma analiza el aura de esta persona y casi entra en shock. La cantidad de energía y autoridad que este tipo emana es tremenda y también su aura tiene un toque del Orochi en ella, pero en mayor cantidad que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido anteriormente. Este hombre es quien Ranma había sentido la primera vez que regreso a Japón para el torneo. Este hombre es la "Fuerza Maligna" que Chizuru sintió que amenazaba al mundo._

_Ranma siente a Leona temblar de miedo en sus brazos y Iori se enoja. El hombre voltea sus ojos azules fríos hacia Ranma. Se burla._

**Hombre:** Por fin nos conocemos cara a cara Décimo Hakkeshu. En verdad es un honor.

_Ranma sabe que sus peleas este día aun no terminan…_

(--)

Final Capítulo 33

En el próximo Capítulo: Es un combate de Artes Marciales entre Hakkeshu cuando Goenitz se enfrenta a Ranma y compañía, con algunos aliados extras a su lado.


	34. Chapter 34

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(--)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(--)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(--)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 34: Leopold Goenitz… Maestro de los Vientos.

_Ranma observa al hombre que apareció en la gran ráfaga de viento. No le agrada como este tipo sabe que él es el Décimo Hakkeshu. Ranma siente como Leona tiembla de miedo al ver a este individuo, así que la abraza más fuerte, tratando de asegurarle que todo estará bien._

_Ranma mira a todos a su alrededor. Los camarógrafos se encuentran filmando, esperando ver que pasara después. Ve que Iori se encuentra furioso. Su madre esta atónita en la presencia de este hombre, su aura es una mezcla de enojo y miedo. Chizuru tiene una impresión de horror en su rostro. Saishu observa sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Ranma puede sentir que su aura está llena de miedo. Vice y Mature muestran expresiones neutrales en sus rostros, pero Ranma puede sentir que ellas sienten molestia y miedo ante este tipo. El equipo Héroe y Rugal aún se encuentran inconscientes. La manera en que todos reaccionan a la presencia de este hombre le dice una sola cosa…_

_Este tipo va a causar problemas…_

_Leona abraza a Ranma mas fuerte cuando el tipo toma un paso hacia el Equipo Categoría Libre. El hombre se burla mientras los observa._

**Hombre (mientras se acerca):** Ranma Saotome… Nacido en Japón el 5 de Julio de 1981. Cabello, negro. Ojos, azules. Altura, 1.79m. Peso, 69 kg. Tipo de sangre, A. Pasatiempos incluyen artes marciales, entrenamiento y comer. Comida favorita, Okonomiyaki. Deporte favorito, todos. Mas valioso, Leona Heidern. Odia mas, gatos, viejos pervertidos, Genma Saotome y la "disque" cocina de Akane Tendo. Estilo de pelea, Artes marciales Categoría Libre y Artes marciales antiguas Estilo Yagami.

_Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan con toda la información que el tipo tiene sobre él. Da vuelta a su cuerpo, aun sigue abrazando a Leona, pero ahora la tiene de su lado derecho mientras su lado izquierdo apunta hacia el hombre, y así poder proteger a Leona. Su vista nunca se aleja del individuo._

**Ranma (a este hombre):** ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mí? ¿Quién demonios eres?

**Hombre (burlesco):** Bueno, una asociada mía con el nombre de Nabiki Tendo me dio toda la información. Me costó bastante. Y sobre quien soy… (Hace pequeña reverencia). Mi nombre es Leopold Goenitz, también conocido como "Kamikaze no Goenizuu", o "Goenitz, el viento Divino". Yo soy uno de sus "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales", amo Orochi.

_Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan de terror, siente que Leona tiembla __más en sus brazos. Este es el hombre… El hombre que arruino la vida de Leona. El hombre que supuestamente había muerto hace dos años a manos de Iori y Kyo. El miedo de Ranma repentinamente se convierte en enojo. Este hombre había lastimado a Le-chan. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Le lanza una mirada fría y le habla con una voz calmada y neutral._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Goenitz?

**Goenitz (levanta su mano y apunta a Ranma):** A ti.

**Ranma (enfoca su mirada):** ¿Y para qué?

**Goenitz:** Eres el fragmento del alma de nuestro dios, el Orochi. Es tu destino destruir la raza humana por lo que le han hecho a este planeta.

**Ranma:** ¿Y que, me pregunto, hace eso mi destino?

**Goenitz (sonríe):** ¿Y por qué haces las cosas difíciles, Orochi? Sabes bien lo que esos asquerosos humanos te han hecho. Te han atacado, han abusado de ti mentalmente, físicamente y espiritualmente, no te dejan en paz. Son una molestia continua, acusándote de cosas que no son culpa tuya y la mayoría de ellos intentarían asesinarte tan pronto te vieran. Así que, contéstame esto, Orochi. ¿Por qué pelear contra el destino? Te han hecho mal muchas veces. ¡ELLOS MERECEN MORIR!

_Ranma rompe su mirada hacia Goenitz y mira al suelo. Esto sigue así por cinco minutos. Los demás peleadores en la arena quieren hacer ALGO, pero aquellos que conocen a Goenitz saben que sus poderes de Orochi son increíblemente fuertes, al igual que es un peleador muy bueno. Así que solamente se quedan parados, esperando a que Goenitz intente algo._

_Los camarógrafos están filmando todo, todos alrededor del mundo pueden ver lo que está pasando. Aquellos que conocen a Ranma reaccionan de diferentes formas._

(--)

Dojo Kyokugen-ryu…

**Ryo:** ¡MIERDA! ¡ESTO APESTA!

**Robert:** ¡Cálmate, compa! No hay nada que podamos hacer. Estamos en Sudamérica y ellos se encuentran en Japón.

**Kasumi:** ¿Y? Simplemente vamos para allá. Para eso se inventaron los aviones.

**Robert:** ¡Eso ya lo sé, chica Kobojutsu! ¡PERO NOY HAY NINGUNO QUE NOS LLEVE TAN PRONTO COMO QUERAMOS! Cuando lleguemos ahí, todo esto ya habrá terminado.

**Yuri (levanta la cartera de Robert):** ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado sobre el "Concord"?

**King:** Es cierto. Esos jets nos pueden llevar en solo 6 a 8 horas, en vez de las 26…

**Robert:** ¡ARGH! ¡¡LOS VUELOS EN ESE AVION CUESTAN UNA FORTUNA!!

**Yuri (saca diez tarjetas de crédito de la cartera de Robert):** No hay problema.

**Robert (ojos saltados):** ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_Y con eso, Yuri, Ryo, King y Kasumi corren hacia el aeropuerto mientras Robert los persigue, gritando como esto lo va a dejar en deuda. Por otro lado, Takuma Sakazaki…_

**Takuma (borracho, observa una máscara tengu colgada en la pared):** Por fin nos conocemos, Mr. Karate…

_Takuma se lanza contra la máscara y se pica un ojo con la nariz de esta. Se tira al suelo y se mueve como loco._

**Takuma:** ¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡ESO DOLIO!!

(--)

_Departamento de Mai Shiranui…_

**Mai (mirando al televisor preocupada): **Oh Ranma…

**Kasumi:** Pobre Ranma…

**Mary (volteando hacia Terry): **TERRY, TENEMOS QUE…

_En cuanto Mary empezó a hablar, Terry salía corriendo del departamento. Kima vio esto y abrió una de las ventanas. Saco su torso para poder expandir sus alas. Kima entonces salió volando en dirección del estadio, dejando a Mai, Mary, Andy, Joe y Kasumi viendo._

**Mai:** Wow…

**Kasumi:** Creo que debemos ir también.

**Joe (levanta sus llaves):** ¡Yo tengo una Jeep!

**Andy (asienta):** Con eso basta.

_Y con eso, Mary le arrebata las llaves a Joe y todos corren a__l estacionamiento._

(--)

_Ucchan's Okonomiyaki…_

_Ukyo apaga y extingue el fuego en su parrilla. Voltea a sus clientes._

**Ukyo:** Lo siento, pero tengo que salir. Si necesitan algo mas, por favor hablen con Konatsu.

_Y con eso, Ukyo prepara su espátula gigante y sale corriendo del lugar. El equipo de China la sigue, pues ellos se encontraban ahí comiendo Okonomiyaki. Happosai también sale de ahí._

**Happosai (mientras brinca por los techos):** ¡¡RANMA, ESPERA UN POCO!! ¡¡YO TE AYUDARE!!

(--)

_Torre Geese…_

_Geese ve todo lo que sucede en su televisor. Voltea hacia donde está Billy._

**Geese:** ¡BILLY!

**Billy:** Este, ¿Si, jefe?

**Geese:** Prepara la limosina. Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

**Billy:** ¿Se va de vacaciones?

**Geese (enfoca su mirada hacia Billy): **No, idiota. Necesito ir a proteger una inversión mía. ¡¡NECESITO IR A JAPON AHORA MISMO!!

**Billy (ojos saltados):** ¡DE INMEDIATO JEFE!

_Billy baja las escaleras corriendo. Geese toma su elevador privado, saca su celular y hace una llamada para que preparen su jet privado para despegue._

(--)

_Dojo Tendo…_

_Continua la misma locura de hace rato, solo que esta vez Nabiki mira con atención el televisor. Empieza a llenarse de rabia por lo que Goenitz acaba de decir._

**Nabiki (piensa):** ¡RAYOS! ¿¡POR QUE LE DIJISTE QUE YO TE DI ESA INFORMACION!? Ahora Ranma nunca querrá volver. Más te vale que te deshagas de Leona, ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE LEOPOLD!?

_Cuatro peleadores voltean hacia la TV._

**Ryoga (todo enyesado):** ¡OIGAN! ¡ALGUIEN VA A PELEAR CONTRA SAOTOME!

**Mousse:** Que bien…

**Kuno:** Eso significa que…

**Taro (sonríe):** El chico afeminado estará distraído.

_Taro y Mousse corren al pequeño charco en la parte trasera y se sumergen en ella. Mousse se convierte en un pato y Taro en un __Mino-tauro con alas, gracias a sus maldiciones de Jusenkyo. Ambos vuelan en dirección del estadio. Los demás en la casa por fin se dan cuenta y deciden ir al estadio también._

(--)

_En un hotel, en la habitación de los Ikari Warriors…_

_Heidern se levanta con calma. Voltea hacia Ralf y Clark._

**Heidern:** ¡VAMOS!

_Y con eso, Heidern y sus hombres salen corriendo de la habitación y se dirigen al estadio._

(--)

_Estadio King of Fighters…_

_Goenitz está frente a Ranma. Su paciencia se agota. Le hizo una pregunta al chico y aún no ha recibido respuesta._

**Goenitz:** ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?

_Leona siente como Ranma la abraza fuerte. Levanta su mirada del suelo hacia Goenitz y lo mira directo a los ojos. Goenitz esta asombrado por el valor que su "amo" le está mostrando._

**Ranma (respira profundamente por un momento para aclarar su mente):** Tienes razón en algo. Hay personas que me han hecho pensar que vivir no vale la pena. Hay personas que han hecho de mi vida un infierno. Y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que yo nunca he pensado en simplemente acabar con ellos, para que me dejen en paz, para que pudiera disfrutar de la vida…

_Goenitz sonríe, aparentemente ha logrado que el Décimo Hakkeshu entre en razón. Leona mira a Ranma incrédula, al igual que muchas otras personas. Iori y Chizuru parecen estar listos para acabar con Ranma. Nodoka parece que está a punto de caer en lágrimas al ver como su hijo simplemente se ha rendido._

_Entonces, Ranma sonríe y un aura de confianza parece crecer a su alrededor. Esto tiene un efecto calmante en el miedo que Leona siente ante ese hombre. Ranma continúa hablando._

**Ranma:** Pero… ¡No lo haré! No me rendiré porqué he aprendido muchas cosas estos últimos meses. Como una vez me dijo mamá, no hay tal cosa como el destino, nosotros esculpimos y moldeamos nuestro futuro para obtener el resultado que deseamos. Y luego hay otras personas. Claro, he sido tratado como mierda por unos, como un premio por otros, he sido simplemente odiado, cuando me llaman demonio. ¿Pero sabes qué? Solo son una minoría, y son lo peor que la sociedad pueda ofrecer. He visto y conocido a las buenas personas, he hecho muchos amigos, y peleado contra muchos que me han dado un buen reto. Mucha gente que me ha dado fuerza con su amistad o simplemente me han dado un buen combate que me ayuda a aliviar el estrés en mi mente. Como Terry Bogard, quien estaría a mi lado como un amigo, dándome consejos al igual que un buen reto. Mary Ryan, una de las primeras que me ve como una persona y fue buena conmigo. Mai Shiranui, quien con su enérgica actitud y naturaleza de ayuda me hizo sentirme bien de mi mismo. Ese idiota de Andy Bogard, que aún cuando se comporto como un estúpido, es un amigo para mí. Ese tonto de Joe Higashi, siempre es bueno para hacer a uno reír. Los Sakazaki, me han mostrado que las Artes Marciales en verdad pueden ser heredadas en la familia sin que está termine hecha pedazos. Wolfgang Krauser, quien fue un excelente adversario y me trato como un igual en el campo de batalla. Kasumi, la primera y única persona en Nerima que nunca se pregunto quién era y que haría. Kima, claro está que intento asesinarme, pero entiendo que ella hacía lo que ella pensaba era lo correcto e intentaba proteger el honor de su gente. Ukyo Kuonji, mi primera verdadera amiga, a quien mi padre trato horrible, pero ella miro a través de eso y llego a perdonarme. Chizuru Kagura, quien en algunos momento era una molestia, pero que siento que muy dentro de ella, puede que se preocupe por mí. Mi primo Iori, quien me ha hecho comprender literalmente a golpes, que no debo ser tan débil ante los demás, que debo dar a entender mi opinión con mis puños cuando las palabras no bastan. Mi madre, por ser un pilar de fuerza para mí, que me ha dado el valor para seguir aun cuando la vida parecía no valer la pena. Y mí querida Le-chan. Que si no fuera por su apoyo continuo y amor incondicional, no podría haber continuado, que tal vez me habría simplemente rendido y abandonado en un hoyo hasta morir. Así que, como vez, aún cuando he tenido mis altibajos, se exactamente quién soy y que es lo que quiero. Pues NO soy el Orochi, NO soy un destructor y NO soy un demonio. Soy Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales Categoría Libre y simplemente quiero vivir una vida tranquila, con un duelo ocasionalmente. Y… (Su sonrisa se agranda). Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Le-chan… Pues ella es la primera persona que me ha dado el cariño que siempre he deseado y que pudiera dar de vuelta… Amor.

_La mayoría de los que escucharon esto están asombrados. Había hablado de corazón, diciendo lo que en verdad siente, hablando de sus deseos y aspiraciones. Aunque algunos podrían considerarlos simples, sus deseos siempre han estado fuera de su alcance. Pero ahora que ha dicho lo que piensa, siente que puede enfrentarse a lo que sea._

_Leona se siente más feliz que nunca al escuchar esas palabras. Había admitido que desea pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y eso es lo que ella quiere también…_

_Iori está lleno de orgullo. Su primo habló sobre lo que en verdad quiere. Mostro valentía. No podría sentirse más orgulloso de Ranma en ese momento._

_Nodoka __no podía sentirse más alegre. Su hijo está actuando tan varonil ante una persona que cuestiona sus creencias. Y el hecho que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con Leona no paso desapercibido. Pudo cumplir la promesa que hizo con Guidel._

_Chizuru esta asombrada por lo que el chico dijo. Ella, para ser honesta, lo odiaba, detestaba su existencia. Pero ahora… Ahora no está segura… Pudo ver que él hablo con un corazón puro, brillando en conjunto con un aura de confianza que cualquiera admiraría. Y que él dijera que la ve como una amiga la hace considerar lo que pensaba antes. ¿Acaso Ranma es tan malo como ella pensó? Tal vez no le ha dado el crédito que se merece._

_Goenitz mira fijamente a Ranma. Su enojo crece dentro de él. En verdad no esperaba que Ranma tuviera un nivel tan alto de confianza. Sonríe maliciosamente. Pues si no puede razonar con él, existen "otros" métodos…_

**Goenitz:** Entonces… ¿No cumplirás con tu destino?

**Ranma:** Ya te lo dije. Yo no creo en el destino.

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Muy bien. Intente hacer esto por las buenas. Ahora lo haremos a mí manera…

_Goenitz saca una gema ametista de su bolsillo. La aplasta con su mano hasta hacerla polvo. La deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Rugal. Rugal empieza a brillar y se levanta, sus heridas sanan instantáneamente._

**Rugal:** ¡¡VUELVO A VIVIR!!

**Goenitz:** Idiota. No habías muerto de nuevo. Solo estabas inconsciente.

**Chizuru (gritando):** ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON "MUERTO DE NUEVO"?

**Goenitz (voltea hacia Chizuru):** En verdad eres una tonta, Kagura. Rugal SI había muerto. Yo decidí traerlo de vuelta, pues el idiota tenía uso. Este torneo fue mi plan desde el principio, ¡y tú caíste en la trampa!

**Rugal:** ¡OYE! ¡YO NO SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡¡Y YO FUI EL DE LA IDEA DE USAR EL TORNEO PARA REUNIR ENERGIA!!

_Goenitz golpea con una mano a Rugal y lo manda a volar contra una pared. Ranma ve con qué facilidad Goenitz golpeo a Rugal en la cara. Esto significa solo una cosa, Goenitz es muy poderoso._

**Rugal (emplastado en el muro):** … Ouch…

**Goenitz (voltea hacia las secretarias):** Bueno, ¿y ustedes dos desean permanecer en el mundo de los vivos?

**Vice y Mature (asientan):** ¡SI!

**Goenitz:** Pues entonces ayúdenme. Necesitamos llevarnos a Ranma.

**Vice (abraza a Iori):** ¡¡PERO YO NO QUIERO PELEA CONTRA IORI-SAMA!!

**Mature (comienza a golpear a Iori en la cabeza):** ¡IORI ESTUPIDO! ¡¡HAS CORROMPIDO A VICE-CHAN!!

**Iori:** … Deja de hacer eso… Un momento… (Mira a Mature). ¿"Vice-chan"?

Ambas ignoran la pregunta de Iori y continúan molestándolo. Goenitz voltea de nuevo hacia Ranma mientras Rugal camina hacia Goenitz.

**Rugal:** ¡Eso dolió!

**Goenitz:** No te preocupes. Esto terminará pronto. (Se coloca en posición de ataque, que para él es estar parado recto con una pie ligeramente de punta hacia enfrente). Tú vendrás conmigo, te guste o no.

**Ranma (se coloca en posición de ataque):** No cuentes con ello.

**Leona (se coloca en posición de ataque):** ¡Así es! No permitiré que arruines la vida de Ran-chan tal como hiciste con la mía.

**Iori (se coloca en posición de ataque):** No permitiré que salgas con vida esta vez, Goenitz.

**Chizuru (se acerca, se coloca en posición de ataque):** Tal vez cometí un error, pero ahora lo corregiré.

**Nodoka (se acerca, se coloca en posición de ataque):** No permitiré que lastimes a mi hijo.

**Saishu (se acerca):** Ranma tal vez sea un Yagami, pero… (Se coloca en posición de pela). No permitiré más que lastimes a los inocentes.

_Goenitz se les queda viendo y empieza a reírse. Su fría alegría da escalofríos a todos._

**Goenitz:** ¡TODOS USTEDES SON MUY GRACIOSOS! Pero… ¿En verdad creen que no vine preparado?

_Goenitz saca un puño de abalorios de su bolsillo y los arroja contra Ranma. Estas se amarran en el brazo derecho de Ranma y no se los puede quitar, no importa que tan duro los jale._

**Ranma:** ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!?

**Goenitz:** ¿Te gustan? Son los Abalorios Yasakani, el Tesoro Sagrado de tú familia. Tienen el poder de proteger el cuerpo de las "influencias exteriores". Mientras tengas puestos esos abalorios, tu poder Orochi estará sellado.

_Y con eso, Goenitz empieza a flotar en el aire y truena sus dedos. El suelo debajo de los demás peleadores estalla y todos salen volando. Ranma pudo esquivar los pedazos del suelo que salieron volando, pero entonces un golpe muy fuerte hace contacto con su pecho, sacándole el aire, al igual que romperle unas costillas. Cuando el polvo cae, podemos ver a Yashiro en el centro del cráter. Su ropa ahora es de color rojo obscuro con un blanco opaco en vez de un rojo natural con azul opaco. También ahora tiene la piel bien bronceada._

**Yashiro:** Yo soy "Inui ta Daichi no Yashiro" o, "Yashiro, de La Tierra Quemada". Soy uno de los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales" del Orochi. Perdóneme Orochi-sama, pero necesita una ayudadita para despertar.

_Luego, unos relámpagos se disparan hacia el estadio de un cielo totalmente despejado. Ranma es golpeado por los relámpagos una y otra vez. Apenas se pone de pie cuando un enorme rayo cae en frente de él. Shermie aparece ante él, pero su cabello es ahora violeta en vez de rojo y su vestido rosa ahora es rojo como la sangre._

**Shermie (se postra ligeramente):** Yo soy "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii" o, "Shermie, El Trueno Maniáticamente Violento", también soy uno de los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales" Orochi-sama. Por favor, permítame bailar con usted esta pieza.

Y con eso, Shermie da una patada giratoria que electrocuta a Ranma al contacto. Sale volando. Cuando cae, apenas puede sentir algo, todo su cuerpo esta adormecido por el dolor. De alguna forma logra ponerse de pie, su enojo empieza a elevarse. De repente, las antorchas en la arena empiezan a encenderse de nuevo, pero esta vez con una flama púrpura. Las flamas se disparan y se reúnen en el centro de la arena. Cuando las flamas disminuyen, Chris está ahí parado, pero su cabello ahora en rojo obscuro en vez de castaño y su ropa ahora es de color rojo obscuro con un blanco teñido en vez de azul con blanco. Chris voltea sus palmas hacia arriba y la Magatama de Orochi se enciende en ambas manos. Entonces voltea hacia Ranma.

**Chris:** Yo soy "Honoo no Mei no Kurisu" o, "Chris, La Flama de la Obscuridad". Estoy a su servicio, fragmento del gran Orochi. Así que no haga que lo mate. O tal vez quiera decir, no haga que lo matemos.

_Con eso, Yashiro y Shermie se colocan a ambos lados de Chris y luego Goenitz aterriza detrás de ellos._

**Chris:** Nosotros somos…

**Chris, Yashiro, Shermie y Goenitz:** ¡LOS CUATRO REYES CELESTIALES DEL OROCHI!

_Ranma está cansado, fue atacado por Rugal hace rato y ahora estas personan han abusado de él con sus entradas. Mira a su alrededor. Los Reyes Celestiales están ahí, presumiendo, Rugal se está despegando de la pared, dejando una grande impresión de su figura en ella, Vice, Mature y Saishu están inconscientes, Iori se está poniendo de pie, obviamente enojado, Leona se pone de pie también, pero parece estar lastimada de su pier__na izquierda, la blusa blanca de Chizuru se está poniendo ahora roja; una roca que salió volando de la explosión que causó Yashiro atravesó su hombro izquierdo y ahora está sangrando considerablemente, el Equipo Héroe AUN sigue inconsciente y el estar debajo de los escombros no ayuda mucho, su madre Nodoka se pone de pie con una mirada de determinación en su rostro, y, sorpresivamente, un miembro de las televisoras está ileso, pero tiembla de miedo mientras trata de sujetar su cámara y enviar las imágenes a todas las televisiones del mundo._

_Luego, Ranma se revisa a sí mismo. Su brazo izquierdo se encuentra dislocado del hombro, siente que el lado derecho de sus costillas está dañado y a punto de romperse, el dolor en su clavícula izquierda es insoportable, pero de alguna forma lo aguanta, su cuerpo se encuentra casi adormecido a causa de todas las electrocuciones que recibió por parte de Shermie._

**Ranma (murmura):** Esto no se ve nada bien…

(--)

_Kima vuela por los aires, tan rápido como pueda. Ella vio a la distancia una gran explosión, y no le agrado para nada. Observa hacia abajo. Sorpresivamente, Terry Bogard__ ha estado corriendo a la misma velocidad que ella. Tuvo que admitirlo, ese tipo tiene mucha resistencia. Kima puede ver que ya no tardan en llegar al estadio. Solo desea que Ranma pueda aguantar ese tiempo._

**Kima (piensa):** ¡Por favor Ranma, aguanta un poco más! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

**Terry (piensa):** Rayos, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar esto, pero tengo que seguir corriendo, tengo que llegar. Ranma va a ocupar toda la ayuda posible, ¡y yo no lo decepcionaré!

_Y ambos corren contra el tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos._

(--)

Ranma no puede más con esto. Se encuentra bastante lastimado y estos individuos están en su mejor nivel. Puede que le ganen en número y fuerza, pero eso no lo detendrá. Hay demasiado en riesgo como para rendirse. Tiene a sus amigos, su familia y a Le-chan de quien preocuparse. Ellos son lo más preciado para él. Ranma camina hacia los Cuatro Reyes con una mirada fría como el hielo en sus ojos. El caminar le cuesta mucho esfuerzo, su cuerpo se queja de cada movimiento que hace con una punzada de dolor. Goenitz gira su mirada hacia Ranma.

**Goenitz:** Bueno… ¿Estás listo para entrar en razón, Orochi?

¡!

_Goenitz tambalea hacia atrás un poco mientras los demás Reyes Celestiales miran atónitos. Goenitz siente que su quijada le arde por el golpe que Ranma le propinó con su brazo derecho. Y con eso, la rabia de Goenitz sube a nuevos niveles._

**Goenitz:** ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡TU LO PEDISTE!

_Goenitz empieza a darle una paliza a Ranma, pateándolo y golpeándolo sin parar, __queriendo que el chico se rinda ante él, que acepte su destino. El cuerpo de Ranma se está poniendo negro y azul, su mundo se empieza a obscurecer. Goenitz está a punto de golpear de nuevo a Ranma cuando siente un filo helado en su cuello. Voltea para ver a Nodoka a su lado. Ella tiene la Katana Kusanagi desenvainada y la parte filosa contra su cuello. Puede ver que ella también se encuentra con mucho dolor, pero lo ignora, su enojo la motiva. La mirada, fría como la muerte, que ella le da le dice todo lo que necesita saber. Nunca encabrones a una mamá._

**Nodoka:** ¿Te interesa saber que tan bien esta katana puede cortarte la cabeza? Ahora deja a mi hijo en paz, maldito hijo de puta. Como dijo Ranma, él hará su propio destino. Así que, suéltalo.

_Goenitz empieza a sudar. La Katana Kusanagi está contra su cuello, listo para cortarle la cabeza en cualquier momento. Por__ primera vez, Goenitz siente miedo, pero no lo muestra. Goenitz ve a una persona familiar en la esquina de su visión y sonríe._

**Nodoka (enfoca su mirada, aprieta la espada contra su cuello, saca un poco de sangre):** ¿Por qué demonios sonríes, bastardo?

**Goenitz:** YASHIRO, ¡SUJETA A RANMA!

_Yashiro toma a Ranma por detrás, sus brazos sujetan los de Ranma a su lado y levanta a Ranma del suelo._

**Nodoka (mira a Goenitz):** Tu no te encuentras en posición para hacerlo rehén. Al fin y al cabo, los demás Reyes Celestiales lo necesitan más que a ti.

**Goenitz:** Oh, eso ya lo sé… Es solo que no quería que interfiriera… ¡AHORA!

_Y así, de uno de los corredores por donde entraron los equipos a la arena sale una daga volando hacia ellos. Conecta con la espalda de Nodoka, atravesando sus costillas y pulmones. Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan de horror mientras ella deja caer la katana y cae al suelo mientras su sangre empieza a salir de su boca. Nodoka cae boca abajo, la daga cubierta de sangre resalta clavada en su espalda. Ranma intenta liberarse, pero Yashiro lo sujeta __con fuerza. La pesadilla de Ranma se ha hecho realidad. Grita de angustia._

**Ranma (lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos):** ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_Un hombre sale a la luz del corredor de donde vino la daga. Una vez que la luz lo ilumina por completo ven a Ryuji Yamazaki._

**Yamazaki:** Ahí lo tienes, una Katana Kusanagi lista para llevarse. Ahora… ¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS OCHO MILLONES DE DOLARES!?

**Iori (furioso):** ¡¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!!

_Iori ignora el dolor en su cuerpo. Se lanza contra el maldito Yakuza, listo para arrancarle el corazón y hacer que se lo coma antes de que muera. Yamazaki observa esto con un poco de temor, pero luego sonríe._

**Yamazaki:** ¡GUILLOTINE!

_Yamazaki levanta a Iori del suelo con un gancho, brinca, lo toma de la cabeza y lo azota contra el suelo, luego lo arrastra contra el suelo y finalmente termina con una buena patada, mandándolo a volar. Iori cae al suelo duro. Iori intenta ponerse de pie otra vez mientras Ranma intensa liberarse del agarre de Yashiro._

_Leona y Chizuru se lanzan contra los Reyes Celestiales. Chizuru se olvida del dolor en su hombro y prepara un pergamino mientras corre. El dolor en el tobillo de Leona la está matando y empieza a hincharse, pero lo ignora y corre hacia Ranma. Chizuru logra colocar el pergamino en la frente de Yashiro; dejándolo inmóvil y Leona ejecuta su súper ataque Rybo Spark. Yashiro queda atrapado en la explosión, avienta a Ranma hacia arriba y Leona y Chizuru logran atraparlo con la poca fuerza que les queda.__ Cuando el polvo producido por la explosión finalmente asienta, pueden ver que Yashiro no fue muy afectado por el ataque de Leona. Goenitz camina hacia ellos con la Katana Kusanagi en mano._

**Goenitz (molesto, enfoca su mirada):** Todos ustedes han sido una molestia para mí.

_Goenitz apuñala a Chizuru con la katana a través de su hombro derecho de un solo golpe, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Luego la patea en el pecho, haciéndola salir volando de la katana, ahora cubierta de sangre__. Ella se le queda viendo con ojos llenos de odio._

**Chizuru (respira profundamente mientras se recuesta contra una pared):** Maldito… Bastardo…

_Iori asalta a Goenitz por detrás, pero Goenitz simplemente da vuelta rápidamente con la katana. Un rocío de sangre prosigue de inmediato. Iori cae al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre._

**Goenitz:** Je… Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé…

_Ranma intenta quitarse los abalorios de su brazo derecho con sus dientes, ya que su brazo izquierdo se encuentra dislocado del hombro. Leona también sujeta los abalorios y jala furiosamente, pero no funciona. Goenitz corre hacia Ranma y lo patea en la cara, mandándolo a volar. Ranma cae y luego ve que Goenitz sujeta a Leona de la nuca y sostiene la Katana Kusanagi sobre su cuello._

**Goenitz:** Ahora, sugiero que pares estas tonterías, Orochi. Llego el momento de que crezcas y cumplas tu destino… O esta pequeña tendrá que morir…

**Leona:** ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO, RANMA! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI! ¡¡HUYE!!

**Goenitz (presiona la katana contra su cuello, saca un poco de sangre):** ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso para hablar?

_Ranma intenta reunir energía para lanzar un estallido de ki, pero su ki está demasiado fuera de enfoque. Se encuentra con demasiado dolor para concentrarse, al igual que los abalorios lo están afectando de alguna forma. Ranma mira a Goenitz. Luego baja al suelo y recoge una piedra puntiaguda. La coloca sobre su propio cuello._

**Ranma: **Si tú la matas, entonces yo me mato.

_Goenitz y Ranma se miran con determinación. Leona observa a Ranma con ojos llorosos, no queriendo ver que se suicide. Chizuru mira a Ranma ahora con más respeto. El silencio prosigue por varios minutos, todo parece haber llegado a un alto. Goenitz se limpia la garganta._

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Muy bien… No la mataré…

_Goenitz libera a Leona y la golpea violentamente en la espalda con su brazo, mientras cae, la patea en la cara, haciendo que su cuerpo se levante y luego golpea su estomago con su codo, mandándola a volar contra una pared. Ranma deja caer la piedra y corre hacia Leona._

**Goenitz (burlesco):** Muy predecible.

_Goenitz se tele transporta en frente de Ranma y le da una paliza que nunca olvidara. Ranma cae al suelo. Su cuerpo está totalmente deshecho, pero sus ojos aún guardan una mirada de determinación. Goenitz se le queda viendo y deja salir un gran suspiro._

**Goenitz:** Admitiré esto… Ranma… En verdad que eres uno entre un millón. He hecho caer gente más fuerte que tú en menos tiempo, y a decir verdad, tú aún no caes… Bueno… Al menos no mental o espiritualmente… Qué te parece esto. Reúne tus cinco guerreros; el guerrero de la luz, el guerrero de la obscuridad, el sagrado sacerdote, la leyenda eterna y el maestro de armas, y me sigues a Ryugenzawa con ellos. Estoy seguro que a esta altura ya sabes la importancia de ese lugar, ¿correcto?

_Ranma no dice nada, pero le lanza a Goenitz una mirada fría de odio._

**Goenitz (sonríe):** ¿Qué te parece si te doy una mejor razón para que me sigas?

_Goenitz camina hacia donde se encuentra tirada Leona. Ranma intenta levantarse, pero su cuerpo ya no le responde. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos__ mientras Goenitz levanta a Leona del suelo._

**Ranma (llora, su voz apenas arriba de un susurro):** Por favor… Iré a Ryugenzawa… Pero ya no la lastimes.

_Sus súplicas caen en oídos sordos. Goenitz preside en aventar a Leona hacia arriba, mientras viene cayendo__, la golpea en el plexo solar con su codo, luego estira su brazo repentinamente, golpeándola en la cara con la parte trasera de su puño. Leona se encuentra en el suelo, tosiendo sangre. Luego Goenitz empieza a patearla en el abdomen unas veces y luego deja caer el talón de su pie bruscamente sobre su espalda. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para hacerla caer inconsciente._

**Ranma (mientras intenta arrastrar su cuerpo):** ¡¡LE-CHAN!!

**Goenitz (levanta a Leona de la nuca):** Si la quieres de vuelta, entonces ven a Ryugenzawa, ¡Y SE UNO CON TU DESTINO! (voltea rápidamente hacia Rugal). ¡RUGAL!

_Rugal, quien veía en asombro la fuerza y crueldad de este hombre finalmente vuelve a la realidad._

**Rugal:** ¿Si señor?

**Goenitz:** Trae a Vice y Mature. ¡Nos vamos!

_Rugal toma a las secretarias inconscientes y los otros Tres Reyes Celestiales corren hacia donde está Goenitz. Yamazaki simplemente está ahí parado._

**Yamazaki:** Hey, ¿Qué hay con mi dinero?

**Goenitz:** Si quieres tu dinero, entonces ven para acá. Para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, necesitamos realizar la "Formación de las Ocho Serpientes". Y eso te incluye a ti, Hakkeshu de la Montaña.

**Yamazaki:** ¡A que la chingada!

_Yamazaki camina hacia ellos molesto. Goenitz le entrega el cuerpo inconsciente de Leona y estira su mano libre hacia Ranma. Los abalorios se liberan del brazo de Ranma y vuelan de vuelta a la mano de Goenitz. El viento se levanta de nuevo y Goenitz le sonríe a Ranma._

**Goenitz:** Nos veremos luego... "Ranma".

_Y así, los ocho Hakkeshu y Rugal desaparecen en el viento, Ranma es dejado atrás, viendo toda la destrucción a su alrededor. No pudo detenerlo. No pudo proteger a aquellos que ama. __El había fallado._

_Ranma hace lo único razonable. Se rinde ante su dolor y finalmente cae inconsciente, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos mientras su cabeza cae al suelo._

(--)

Fin Capítulo 34

Próximo Capítulo: Ranma despierta en el hospital y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se encarga de los problemas de su pasado, reúne a sus ocho guerreros y se dirige a Ryugenzawa.

_**Historia Original:**____**RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_

Nota del traductor:

Hola a todos, espero estén disfrutando esta magnífica historia escrita por RedPriest. Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de aquí en adelante.

Quisiera pedirles perdón por lo lento en que he subido los capítulos en línea últimamente, pero por circunstancias fuera de mi alcance, no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir y postear la historia tan rápido como quisiera. Pero, aunque me tarde un poco más, tengan la seguridad de que seguiré con este proyecto hasta el final. Saludos.


	35. Chapter 35

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(--)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(--)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(--)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capítulo 35: Una Reunión de Guerreros.

(--)

_Frio. Es lo único que siente Ranma en estos momentos. Una sensación congelante y pura. Siente que no está completo, que algo importante le hace falta. Es entonces cuando Ranma se da cuenta de que está pensando de nuevo. Así que se esfuerza en abrir sus ojos._

_Una luz pañosa es lo primero que ve. Una luz que es muy dolorosa observar. Ranma intenta enfocar su visión y la intensidad de la luz disminuye. Muy pronto, puede distinguir figuras. Ve que ya no se encuentra en la arena del torneo, sino en una habitación. Ranma intenta mover su cuerpo, pero un intenso dolor circula por su cuerpo. Un dolor tan grande que hace que Ranma grite. Deja de moverse para calmar el dolor._

_Sus oídos registran un sonido pulsante. El sonido pasaba por una rápida repetición, pero ahora se ha estabilizado. Deja que sus ojos visualicen hacia donde se origina el sonido. Puede ver un monitor de corazón. Deja que sus ojos vean a su alrededor. La habitación es blanca y hay una gran cantidad que equipo médico. Ve que tiene una manguera intravenosa conectada a su brazo. Ahora ya sabe donde se encuentra._

**Ranma (piensa):** Un hospital… Estoy en un hospital… ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?... Es cierto… El me puso aquí… (Sus ojos se agrandan de horror). Dios mío… Mamá… Le-chan…

_Ranma deja salir un grito que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. La repentina acumulación de aire en sus pulmones le duele como nunca, pero no le importa. Lo que le importa es su familia. Y él les falló._

(--)

_Terry escucha un grito que proviene de la habitación de Ranma. No pasa ni dos segundos después de escuchar el grito, cuando entra corriendo. Ve a Ranma sentado en la cama._

**Terry:** ¡RANMA!

**Ranma (voltea, sus ojos se agrandan por el dolor):** ¡ARGH! Rayos, eso duele… ¿Terry? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto el cuerpo?... (Se percata). ¿QUE PASO CON LOS DEMAS?

**Terry (su rostro se pone obscuro):** Hasta donde yo sé, tú perdiste… Kima y yo llegamos muy tarde para ayudarte en la pelea… Cuando llegamos, el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, una total masacre… No me sorprende que te encuentres con tanto dolor. Tienes setenta y ocho huesos fracturados, tres costillas rotas, tú brazo derecho fue roto, dislocado y puesto de vuelta, tus músculos han pasado por una trauma intensa, la cual los doctores dicen que se debió a una descarga eléctrica, perdiste mucha sangre que tuvo que ser tratada con una transfusión, y también tenias una contusión cerebral. Ahora, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?... Estabas listado en condición crítica los primeros tres días. Te sacaron de esa lista hace cinco días.

**Ranma:** ¿¡ESTUBE INCONSCIENTE POR OCHO DIAS!? (Ojos se agrandan, se queja). ¡AHG! ¡MIERDA! Eso duele…

**Terry:** Tranquilo, Ranma. No te alteres. Solo lograrás lastimarte aún más.

**Ranma (ojos llorosos):** ¿Qué hay de los demás que estaban ahí?

**Terry:** Chizuru estaba hecho un desastre… Tuvo que recibir puntadas en su hombro, al igual que una transfusión… Iori también ocupo una transfusión y algo de cirugía en su pecho, pero parece ya estar bien, aparte de estar algo deprimido… El Equipo Héroe no sufrió más que algunos golpes y quemaduras… Saishu aun esta inconsciente… Sufrió una contusión muy grave… Tu madre, ella al menos está viva… También ocupó una transfusión de sangre…

_Terry baja su mirada al suelo y empieza a retroceder un poco._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué más? Estás escondiéndome algo. ¡CON UN DEMONIO, TERRY! ¡DIMELO!

_Terry deja salir un gran suspiro y mira a Ranma directo a los ojos._

**Terry: **Tu madre, Nodoka… Está viva por el momento… Pero los doctores no saben por cuánto tiempo… Ranma, cuando la daga penetró su espalda, perforó su pulmón, cortó su costilla y rasgó el ventrículo izquierdo de su corazón. Ahora se encuentra en condición crítica… Los doctores dicen que hay pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva… A Leona no la encontramos por ningún lado… Lo siento…

**Ranma:** Le-chan… (Enfoca su mirada). La secuestró…

**Terry (confundido):** ¿Qué?

**Ranma:** Ese bastardo de Goenitz. La secuestro porque sabe que la amo. RAYOS, TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLA… (Ojos se agrandan). ¡ARGH! ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS DUELE TANTO!?

**Terry:** Este… Ranma… No es mi intensión parecer rudo pero, este es un hospital. No grites tanto, por favor.

**Ranma:** Necesito encontrarlos… Necesito ir a Ryugenzawa…

**Terry:** ¿"Encontrarlos"? ¿Te refieres a los Reyes Celestiales?

**Ranma: **A ellos y a los "Cinco Guerreros"…

**Terry (curioso):** ¿"Cinco Guerreros"?

**Ranma:** Antes de perder el conocimiento, ese bastardo de Goenitz me dijo que reuniera mis "Cinco Guerreros". El Héroe de la Luz, el Héroe de la Obscuridad, El Sacerdote Sagrado, La Leyenda Eterna y el Maestro de Armas… Una vez que los encuentre, debo ir a Ryugenzawa…

**Terry:** ¡Un momento! Tú necesitas descansar. A nadie le serás útil muerto. Mira, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero por el momento intenta descansar. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

**Ranma:** ¿Descansar? ¿¡DESCANSAR!? ¡¡ESTUBE INCONSCIENTE POR OCHO MALDITOS DIAS!! (Ojos se agrandan). ¡¡ARGH!! ¡RAYOS! ¡RAYOS! ¡RAYOS! ¡¡COMO DUELE ESTO!! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi hombro?

**Terry:** Como te dije hace rato, tu brazo fue dislocado y fue puesto de vuelta. Tuvieron que colocar un clavo de metal largo para sujetarlo. Mientras más pronto te calmes y descanses, más pronto te recuperarás y podrás ir a buscar a Leona y a los demás Hakkeshu. ¿Okey?

**Ranma (largo suspiro):** Esta bien… Tú ganas… Por ahora… Necesito tiempo para pensar… Necesito averiguar quiénes son esos cinco guerreros…

(--)

_Ranma despierta de nuevo, pero ahora es media noche. Percibe un poder a su lado derecho y voltea. Ve a un hombre alto de cabello rubio, vestido en un traje formal de color rojo obscuro, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, sentado en una silla. Ranma sabe que este tipo es un guerrero con solo sentir su aura. Pero esa aura lo incomoda. Está muy centrada en la confianza de ese hombre, al igual que se siente la maldad en ella. Pero… También puede sentir que hay honor y disciplina en esta aura. Al igual, hay una gran similitud al aura de Krauser. Ranma ahora se siente inquieto ante esa persona. Intenta ver al hombre directo a los ojos para saber su intensión, pero no puede, pues las sombras cubren su rostro totalmente._

**Ranma:** ¿Quién eres?

**Hombre (burlesco):** Ah… Has despertado, Décimo Hakkeshu.

_Ranma intenta moverse de nuevo para acercarse a ver el rostro de ese hombre, pero su cuerpo aun se encuentra envuelto en mucho dolor y los movimientos repentinos lo lastiman aún más._

**Ranma:** ¡RAYOS! Eso duele…

**Hombre:** Por favor. No se preocupe. No estoy aquí para lastimarlo.

**Ranma:** ¿Dime quien eres?... ¡Rayos! ¡Contéstame!

**Hombre (sonríe):** Permita que me introduzca… Mi nombre es Geese Howard.

_Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan de asombro. Este tipo es el "Inmortal" Geese Howard. El Rey de las Sombras de South Town. El es la molesta espina de Terry Bogard durante casi toda su vida, y viceversa. Ranma empieza a sentirse curioso. ¿A que habrá venido hasta aquí? Ranma decide tomar acción._

**Ranma:** Se quién eres… Tú eres la persona que asesino al padre de Terry…

**Geese:** Eh… No fue nada personal. Negocios. El Maestro Tung no creyó que yo era lo suficientemente bueno para ser el sucesor del Hakkyokuseiken. Así que, maté a la otra persona que ocuparía ese puesto, Jeff. De esa forma, obtuve lo que yo quería.

**Ranma (enfoca su mirada):** Lárgate.

**Geese (burlesco):** ¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? No creo que tu "Le-chan" aguante mucho tiempo con esa gente. Toma en cuenta que ya han pasado nueve días desde tu derrota.

**Ranma (enojado):** ¡Dije que te LARGES!

**Geese:** ¿Así que piensas quedarte en este hospital más de un mes y dejar que ellos mientras hagan lo que quieran con Leona?

**Ranma (sorprendido):** ¿Qué?

**Geese:** Ya me oíste. Con los daños que recibiste, estarás aquí por lo menos un mes. Eso significa que por un largo mes tú estarás encerrado aquí haciendo nada mientras ellos hacen Dios-sabe-que a Leona… A menos que… Permitas que te ayude…

**Ranma (fija su mirada):** ¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme? Algo te traes entre mangas, así que ya dime que es lo que quieres.

**Geese:** Es muy simple. Tú eres uno de los mejores peleadores que he visto, Una verdadera leyenda en ascenso… Sería muy triste ver tal talento irse a la basura.

**Ranma:** … Mierda…

**Geese (carcajea levemente):** ¿No eres tan tonto como aparentas, verdad?

**Ranma:** Terry me ha contado bastante de ti, Geese. Y ya me he enfrentado a tu tipo anteriormente…

**Geese:** Déjame adivinar… Te has enfrentado a mi tipo en esa chica anteriormente… ¿Una tal Nabiki Tendo? Y por cierto, ¿Qué se siente convertirse en mujer?

_Geese sonríe al obtener el efecto deseado cuando ve que el aura de pelea de Ranma empieza a levantarse. Geese decide que es el momento oportuno para dar el golpe final._

**Ranma:** ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

**Geese (sonríe):** Es muy obvio para cualquiera que ha estado aquí los últimos días. La familia Tendo ha estado aquí en el hospital, esperando a que salgas. Claro está, ahora que Nodoka no se encuentra aquí para hacerlos entrar en razón, ellos sienten que es buen momento para obligarte a que te cases con Akane. Y Nabiki aún sigue vendiendo tu información. Ya que pude llegar a su precio, obtuve una buena cantidad de información sobre ti y tu maldición de Jusenkyo. Ah, y una buena "selección" de fotos también…

_Geese le arroja a Ranma unas cuantas fotos. Ranma mira las fotos donde sale convertida en mujer, su rostro muestra una expresión de enfado. Llama su Magatama no Orochi, iluminando el cuarto obscuro con una luz púrpura. Ranma entonces incinera las fotos._

**Ranma:** Es cierto… Goenitz dijo que el también obtuvo esta información de Nabiki… Maldita mujer… Se gana la vida arruinando la mía… Y yo ya me cansé de eso.

**Geese:** Entonces deja que te ayude.

**Ranma:** … ¿Cómo me ayudarías? ¿Y por qué lo harías?

**Geese (piensa por un momento antes de hablar):** Por un lado, te enseñaría una técnica secreta… ¿Y el por qué te ayudaría?... Digamos que por el momento, yo tengo mis razones…

**Ranma (mira a Geese):** Te escucho.

**Geese:** … La técnica es un secreto de rejuvenecimiento, pasado entre mi familia en el Pergamino Strolheim. Y, mi razón es que quiero saber más de ti, Hakkeshu… Y no puedo hacer eso cuando te encuentras estresado y no quieres trabajar para ser el mejor.

**Ranma:** … Rejuvenecimiento… ¿Esto me ayudará a recuperarme y podre ir a salvarla?

**Geese:** Así es. Eso sí, tendrás que jurar en tu honor de que no le enseñaras a nadie esta técnica. ¿Tenemos un trato?

_Ranma se mantiene callado por un largo tiempo. Una buena media hora transcurre en silencio. Geese se mantiene sentado en calma, dejando que Ranma tome el tiempo que le sea necesario para pensar. Finalmente Ranma voltea a ver a Geese._

**Ranma:** Estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir después… Pero Le-chan es muy importante para mí… Acepto tu oferta.

_Geese se levanta de su silla. Camina hacia Ranma y saca un pequeño pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su saco._

**Geese:** Este pequeño pergamino es una copia del Pergamino Strolheim. Esto contiene la información sobre las bases del rejuvenecimiento. Sugiero que la quemes una vez que aprendas como utilizarla.

_Geese deja el pequeño pergamino en la mano de Ranma y prosigue a salir de la habitación. Ranma comienza a estudiar el pergamino detenidamente. Ranma hace un juramento en silencio. El aprenderá esto y se curará para poder arreglar todo lo que ha sucedido._

(--)

_Es temprano en la mañana, Iori Yagami se encuentra afuera del hospital. No le permiten fumar dentro de su cuarto, así que sale a la parte frontal. No sabe el por qué lo mantienen ahí. Ya se siente mejor. La herida en su pecho no fue TAN grave. Es solo el shock repentino de ser tajado en el pecho lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento._

_Iori saca un cigarro de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y enciende una pequeña flama púrpura en la punta de su dedo para prender el cigarro. Se le queda viendo un momento y luego simplemente apaga la flama en su dedo, arroja el cigarro al suelo y lo pisa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fumó un cigarro, su tía Nodoka le decía que era malo para su salud y lo obligaba a tirar sus cigarros cada vez que se daba cuenta que los tenía.. Y aunque se le antoja mucho fumar en estos momentos, no lo hace, pues sabe que su tía podría estar acostada en su lecho de muerte… Y fumar un cigarro a sus espaldas sería faltarle al respeto._

_Iori hace algo que no hacía en meses. Coloca sus manos sobre sus ojos y llora en silencio. Su vida ha vuelto al infierno. Su tía está muriendo, Ranma fue golpeado brutalmente y Leona ha desaparecido… Hasta su victoria sobre Kyo no le da gusto. Iori observa el amanecer._

**Iori (murmura a sí mismo):** ¿Por qué esto nunca puede ser fácil?

**Voz femenina:** Porque la vida no es fácil.

_Iori voltea para ver a Kima parada detrás de él._

**Kima:** Hola.

**Iori (se le queda viendo):** … Hola…

**Kima:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Iori:** ¿A qué te refieres? Físicamente, my salud ha mejorado, espiritualmente, me siento vacio y mentalmente… Siempre he estado encabronado, pero esta vez estoy furioso… Ese bastardo arruino nuestras vidas. Por eso lo voy a matar.

**Kima:** ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices "nuestras"?

**Iori:** A mí familia y a mí. Goenitz me lastimó, prácticamente asesino a mi familia y se llevo a mi amiga… Lo mataré por eso. Y no hay nada que tú puedas decir para que cambie de opinión.

**Kima:** No tengo la menor intención de detenerte. Pero creo que necesitaras una "ventaja" sobre él.

**Iori (se le queda viendo):** … ¿Aún piensas que una espada me ayudará?

**Kima:** Tu estilo de combate no sería afectado si le agregas un arma. Tú viste lo que ese tipo te hizo con la Katana Kusanagi. Fue capaz de lastimarte porque esa espada le dio más alcance.

**Iori (toca la leve cicatriz a través de su pecho):** Supongo… Fue capaz de cortarme…

**Kima:** Aún estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que te has recuperado.

**Iori:** Una de las ventajas de tener sangre Orochi es que nos recuperamos más pronto que otros.

**Kima:** Ya veo… ¿Y ya viste a tu primo?

**Iori:** Aún no. Creo que necesita un poco de tiempo a solas, para digerir todo lo que ha sucedido… No va a tomar nada bien todo lo que ha pasado.

**Kima:** Y no lo ha hecho… Terry me contó como tomó la noticia de su madre. Ranma está listo para asesinar a Goenitz.

**Iori:** ¿Y eso es malo?

**Kima:** … Creo que no… Pero me pregunto cómo tomará la visita de ellos…

_Kima apunta al otro lado de la calle. Iori voltea hacia donde Kima apunta para ver a Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Akane entrar al edificio._

**Iori:** Grandioso… Lo único que faltaba…

_Iori y Kima regresan al hospital. Tienen la ligera sospecha de que tendrán que proteger a Ranma de esta gente._

(--)

_Kasumi camina por los pasillos del hospital. Se siente muy mal por todo lo sucedido. Siente que al haberle entregado la Katana Kusanagi a Nodoka, la sentenció a muerte. Kasumi se ha mantenido al lado de Nodoka la mayor parte del tiempo, visitando a los demás de vez en cuando._

_Chizuru camina por el pasillo junto a Kasumi. Ella ha estado junto a ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Chizuru intenta mostrar fuerza en estos malos tiempos para Kasumi, ya que ella siente que es su culpa. No quiso escucharlos antes, siempre pensando que su camino era el correcto. Ella se maldice mentalmente por no haber escuchado a Ranma antes, cuando le menciono sobre la "fuerza maligna" que él sintió en aquel momento. Ahora, todos están pagando por lo que ella siente que es la repercusión de su arrogancia._

**Kasumi (voltea hacia Chizuru):** ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy, Sra. Kagura?

**Chizuru:** Mejor que ayer… Mis hombros se sienten mejor, pero aún me duelen.

**Kasumi:** Siento escuchar eso. Por cierto, ¿ya sabe que Ranma ha despertado?

**Chizuru:** No. No lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que despertó?

**Kasumi:** Desde ayer. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verlo. Terry dice que se encuentra aún con mucho dolor y Iori dijo que hay que darle un poco de tiempo para que comprenda todo lo que ha pasado. Me siento tan mal por Ranma.

**Chizuru (asienta):** Lo sé. Y yo también. Pero Ranma tendrá que enfrentarse a esto. El es el centro de todo este caos, así que él es el único que puede detenerlo. Solo espero que tenga la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo.

**Kasumi (viendo al suelo):** … ¿Podemos visitar a Ranma ahora?

**Chizuru (asienta):** Claro. He querido hablar con Ranma también. Espero que se encuentre con ganas de platicar.

**Kasumi:** Yo pienso que sí.

(--)

_Ranma se encuentra acostado en su cama, leyendo el pergamino por cuantagésima vez, memorizándolo. Finalmente, siente que está listo. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra en sus energías internas, moldeando el flujo de energía de su cuerpo para que sea igual al flujo de su mente. Pues ese es el secreto de la técnica de rejuvenecimiento. La mente sobre el objeto. El estado mental es lo que en verdad hace que el cuerpo trabaje como debe. Y si alguien puede lograr que su energía interna trabaje como la mente quiera, entonces uno puede curarse a sí mismo literalmente pensando en cómo el cuerpo debe estar y las energías internas simplemente hacen lo que la mente les dice._

_Ranma continúa concentrándose. Siente que el flujo de su energía empieza a endurecerse. El ya tiene el control. La siguiente experiencia es casi imposible describir, al ser extremadamente doloroso. Pero Ranma se obliga a concentrase, pensando en cómo se encontraba su cuerpo antes de la pelea. Siente como sus huesos empiezan a sanar, sus cortadas empiezan a cerrar, los moretones empiezan a bajar, la aguja intravenosa es expulsada de su brazo y luego algo extremadamente doloroso sucede. El clavo que fue colocado en su hombro izquierdo sale disparado de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que se estrella contra un espejo. Al menos ahora, su cuerpo sana fácilmente el agujero en su hombro._

_Después de dos minutos de concentración, Ranma se relaja. Se siente totalmente agotado, pero… Se siente mucho mejor. Finalmente se puede mover sin sentir dolor. Ranma se permite sonreír._

**Ranma:** Lo logre… Lo logre… Pude aprender las bases del Pergamino Strolheim…

_Ranma mira el pequeño pergamino en su mano y cumple su promesa. Enciende la flama Orochi en su mano, incinerando el pergamino. Ranma cierra sus ojos y trata de dormir. Necesitará su fuerza si quiere salvar a Leona._

_En eso la puerta se abre y Kasumi y Chizuru entran a la habitación. Ambas son prácticamente lanzadas hacia atrás cuando abren la puerta. La energía que Ranma expulso causo un miasma de poder que literalmente agrega un nivel de "fuerza" a la atmosfera. Ranma voltea hacia ellas y sonríe levemente._

**Ranma:** Hey… ¿Cómo están?

**Chizuru:** ¿¡QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!?

**Ranma:** Sanación…

**Kasumi:** ¿Sanación?

**Ranma:** Si… Sanación… Si me disculpan… Necesito descansar…

_Ranma cae dormido automáticamente, la técnica agoto sus energías y ahora duerme para recuperarlas. Chizuru y Kasumi se le quedan viendo. Kasumi es la primera en hablar._

**Kasumi:** Vaya…

**Chizuru:** … Lo mismo digo…

(--)

_Ranma duerme. Pero ahora, en su mente, puede ver lo que necesita. Los Cinco Guerreros que ocupa para pelear contra Goenitz._

_Ve un pergamino espiritual aparecer en el fondo. Las formas de Kasumi y Chizuru aparecen frente al pergamino. Pronto, la forma de Kasumi regresa al pergamino y solo queda la forma de Chizuru._

_Chizuru Kagura… El Sacerdote Sagrado…_

_Ahora hay un remolino de sombras en el suelo, el pergamino se sumerge en el. Ve la forma de su primo Iori, Krauser y Geese salir de las sombras. Pronto, las formas de Geese y Krauser regresan a las sombras. Solo la forma de Iori queda de pie._

_Iori Yagami… El Héroe de la Obscuridad…_

_Ahora, un pilar de luz se dispara de las sombras. Las formas de Kyo, Saishu y Saffron pueden ser vistas. La luz se intensifica y las formas de Saishu y Saffron se desvanecen. Pronto, solo la forma de Kyo permanece frente a la luz._

_Kyo Kusanagi… El Héroe de la Luz…_

_La luz pronto desaparece y empiezan a aparecer armas en el suelo. Espadas, escudos, lanzas, mazos, navajas, armaduras y otras cosas similares aparecen por todas partes. Pronto, las formas de Kima, Mousse y Mr. Big están paradas sobre las armas. Pero las formas de Mousse y Mr. Big se quiebran en forma de pequeñas armas. Solo la forma de Kima queda de pie orgullosa sobre todas las armas._

_Kima… El Maestro de Armas…_

_Ahora, las armas se empiezan a derretir, los metales se convierten en estatuas de Terry, Geese, Ryo y Krauser, encima de bases con escritos. La placa de Terry dice 'El Lobo Solitario'. La placa de Geese dice 'El Inmortal Geese Howard'. La placa de Ryo dice 'El Dragón Invencible'. La placa de Krauser dice 'El Emperador de la Obscuridad'. Pronto, las estatuas de Geese, Ryo y Krauser se quiebran en pequeños pedazos de metal. Solo la estatua de Terry queda en pie._

_Terry Bogard… La Leyenda Eterna…_

_Pronto, la estatua de Terry cae… Y todas las piezas forman una grande estatua. La estatua es la figura básica de un humano, no tiene gran detalle. En la placa dice "El Campeón Caído". Pronto, todo se pone obscuro y luego todo se convierte en luz._

_Ranma despierta._

(--)

_Ranma mira a su alrededor. Puede ver que Iori, Kima, Chizuru y Kasumi están es su habitación y muchos otros parados afuera._

**Ranma (sonríe):** Hola.

**Iori: **Ranma… ¿Qué pasó?

**Ranma (sonríe):** Un pequeño empujón de recuperación…

**Kima:** ¿Empujón de Recuperación?

**Ranma:** Así es.

**Chizuru:** ¿Podrías ser un poco más específico?

**Ranma:** Hmm… Lo siento, pero no tengo la libertad para contarles.

_Ranma entonces se levanta de la cama y se empieza a estirar. Los demás se le quedan viendo con los ojos saltados._

**Iori:** Órale.

**Kasumi (sorprendida):** ¡Vaya!

**Kima:** ¿Y ahora qué, Ranma? Te vez totalmente recuperado.

**Ranma (cierra sus ojos, deja salir un gran suspiro):** ¿Puedo ver a mi mamá? Por favor.

_Todos se hacen a un lado. Ranma camina por un momento y se detiene. Ranma voltea para ver a los demás peleadores._

**Ranma:** ¿Podría alguien por favor guiarme a su habitación?

**Iori:** … Yo te llevo. Pero lo que vas a ver no te va a agradar…

**Ranma:** Ya lo sé. Terry me contó lo que pasó… Pero tengo que verla… Puede que sea la última vez que la vea…

(--)

_Ranma mira a su madre. Lo que ve le rompe el corazón. Ella está inconsciente, tiene puesta una máscara de respiración. El monitor de corazón suena a un paso lento y controlado. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de Ranma._

**Ranma:** … Ella está muriendo, ¿verdad?

**Iori (cierra sus ojos para evitar que salgan sus lágrimas):** Si… Ella está muriendo, de acuerdo al informe de los doctores.

**Ranma:** ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que sobreviva?

**Iori:** Los doctores dicen que hay una pequeña probabilidad, pero que no debemos confiarnos.

_Ranma camina hacia su madre. Coloca su mano izquierda sobre la de ella y cierra sus ojos._

**Ranma:** Mamá… Gracias por todo… Has hecho tanto por mí en el poco tiempo que te pude conocer… Y te lo agradezco… Por favor vive… Hazlo por mí… No quiero que mueras antes de que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. Me refiero a ti, a Le-chan, a Iori y a mí… Solo quiero que estemos juntos como una familia una última vez…

_Ranma se queda así por un rato, como si estuviera rezando por su seguridad. Cuando Ranma abre sus ojos, jura haber visto que los labios de su madre se curvearon hacia arriba levemente. Ranma sonríe. El sabe que aun cuando ella no puede expresarse directamente, ella puede oírlo. Iori coloca su mano en el hombro de Ranma._

**Iori:** ¿Ahora qué?

**Ranma:** Ryugenzawa…

**Iori:** … Entonces… Vas a continuar con esto.

**Ranma (burlesco):** ¡Por supuesto! Yo amo a Le-chan y la voy a traer de vuelta. Ya lo veras. Al fin y al cabo, te necesito allá conmigo.

**Iori (burlesco, cruza sus brazos):** ¿Estas pidiendo ayuda?

**Ranma:** Si.

**Iori (sonríe maléficamente):** ¿Cuándo partimos?

_De repente, Chizuru entra a la habitación, arrastrando a Kyo detrás de ella._

**Kyo:** ¡OUCH! ¡AUN DUELE!

**Chizuru (a Kyo):** ¡Silencio! Estamos en un hospital. (Hacia Ranma). Ranma, permite que Kyo, Iori y yo te ayudemos. ¡Te enfrentaras contra los Hakkeshu y necesitarás la ayuda de la Shingi Trioca!

**Ranma:** Bien. De todas formas los necesito.

**Chizuru, Iori y Kyo:** ¿EH?

**Ranma:** Chizuru, aun estabas consciente casi al terminar la pelea. Recuerdas lo que Goenitz dijo sobre los Cinco Guerreros que tenía que reunir.

**Chizuru:** Si, recuerdo ese momento… Pero no muy claro…

**Ranma:** Necesito cinco guerreros. Los Guerreros son los Héroes de la Luz y la Obscuridad, el Sacerdote Sagrado, la Leyenda Eterna y el Maestro de las Armas. Ya se quienes son. Ellos son tú, Kyo, Iori, Terry y Kima. Ustedes son los cinco que necesito que me ayuden. Así que, por favor Chizuru. Ayúdame a detenerlos.

**Chizuru (sin pensarlo dos veces):** Lo haré. Mi clan ha jurado detener al Orochi y yo en sí he hecho lo contrario al realizar el torneo. Te ayudare de la mejor forma que pueda, pues tengo que redimirme por los errores que he cometido.

**Ranma:** Gracias.

**Kyo:** ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO IR!

**Ranma y Chizuru:** ¡CALLATE!

**Kyo:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(--)

_Ranma habló con Terry y Kima. Sorprendentemente, ambos están dispuestos a ayudar a Ranma. Terry se tomo un momento para despedirse de sus amigos y ahora se dirigen hacia la recepción del hospital. Pero un cierto grupo se acerca al elevador para recibirlos._

**Genma, Soun, Akane, Nabiki, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse y Taro:** ¡¡RANMA!!

**Ranma (suspira):** No ellos otra vez.

**Soun:** ¡NO MAS ESCUSAS RANMA! ¡TU TE CASARAS CON AKANE!

**Genma:** ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE SALGAS HUYENDO! ¡¡AHORA ME PAGARAS POR HABERTE CRIADO CASANDOTE CON AKANE!!

**Akane:** ¡CASATE CONMIGO RANMA! ESA PUTA SE HA IDO, ¡YA NO HAY NADA QUE NOS PUEDA SEPARAR!

**Nabiki:** Ya no puedes escapar Saotome. Llego el momento de que regreses a casa y pagues tus deudas.

**Kuno, Mousse, Taro y Ryoga:** RANMA, ¡¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!!

**Kodachi (agita su listón):** ¡¡OH JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!

_Todos ellos siguen hablando y hablando de cómo Ranma les debe, de que les pertenece o de que Ranma les hizo la vida un infierno y entonces tiene que morir. Ranma coloca sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de no escuchar a todos estos idiotas. Nabiki se le acerca._

**Nabiki:** ¿¡ESTAS ESUCHANDO!? (Toma a Ranma del brazo). ¡Tú regresaras a casa ahora mismo! Hay MUCHAS cosas por la cual tienes que pagar. ¡Te vas a casar con Akane y vamos a vivir juntos de nuevo!

**Akane:** ¡ASI ES, IDIOTA! ¡YA ES HORA DE QUE ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

**Soun y Genma:** ¡EXACTO!

_Iori quiere entrar en la Locura de Sangre contra estos idiotas, pero se da cuenta de algo. Ranma esta sonriendo… Pero es una sonrisa que imita la suya. Una que utiliza cuando se enfrenta a oponentes mucho más débil._

_Iori sabe que ya valieron madre._

**Ranma (mira a Nabiki directo a los ojos):** Nabiki. Sabes que ya estoy enterado de que fuiste tú quien le vendió toda esa información a Goenitz, ¿verdad?

**Nabiki:** ¿¡Y!? El se deshizo de esa puta, ¿Qué no? Ahora ya no hay nada que te detenga. Así que vendrás a casa con… ¡URGH!

_Ranma levanta a Nabiki del suelo. Su mano colocada sobre su cuello con un agarre de fierro. Los ojos de Nabiki están llenos de miedo. Ranma JAMAS se le había puesto en contra. Y ESPECIALMENTE nunca con violencia. Ella ve a Ranma con un miedo puro y escalofriante. _

**Ranma:** Por tu culpa, Leona fue raptada. Por tu culpa, Kyo tiene una obsesión aún mas enferma sobre 'Ranko'. Por tu culpa, el tiempo que viví en Nerima fue hecho una pesadilla solo por que querías ganarte un dinerito fácil. (Lagrimas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos). Por tu culpa, mi madre está muriendo. Nunca te respondí antes porque en aquel entonces yo no golpeaba a las mujeres. Pero ahora sé que uno NUNCA debe sobreestimar a su oponente solo por su género. No puedo perdonarte por todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia y a mí. Así que, disculpa el cliché, pero… NABIKI TENDO, POR TU CULPA, ¡¡HE VISTO EL INFIERNO!!

_Ranma lanza a Nabiki contra el suelo. Ella se masajea el cuello y trata de recuperar su aliento. Ranma camina hacia la ventana._

**Nabiki:** ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A IRTE, SAOTOME! ¡TU ME PERTENECES! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡TU TRASERO ES MIO!

_Ranma voltea con una mirada venenosa. Iori tiene el presentimiento de saber lo que sigue y sonríe._

**Ranma:** Lo iba a hacer… Esto es solo el tercer piso y el salto no me haría daño.

_Ranma entonces empieza a caminar hacia Nabiki. Una obscuridad en el aura de Ranma empieza a crecer mientras más se acerca a ella._

**Ranma:** ¿Tienes miedo?

_La sonrisa de Iori crece cuando escucha a Ranma decir eso._

**Ranma:** Bueno… ¿Estas asustada? Deberías estarlo.

**Nabiki (se pone firme):** Tú no puedes intimidarme, Saotome. Estas jugando mí juego. Y yo siempre gano.

**Ranma (le lanza una mirada fría):** Entonces jugaremos al mío… Artes Marciales…

_Ranma toma a Nabiki de la nuca. Estrella su cara contra la pared unas cuantas veces y luego la arroja contra la ventana. Ella atraviesa la ventana y cae tres pisos. Todos se quedan viendo horrorizados por lo que Ranma acaba de hacer. Iori es el primero en hablar._

**Iori:** Ahora ESO es mostrar coraje…

**Ranma:** Hm hm hm hm… Je je je je… ¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAA!!

_Ahora, todo el resto del grupo de Nerima empieza a retroceder. El ya no es lo que ellos pensaban del artista marcial. El nunca había atacado a Nabiki y ahora la acaba de arrojar por la ventana de un tercer piso. Ranma empieza a reunir su flama Orochi en su mano, su rostro es una máscara de locura._

**Ranma:** ¡DRUNKEN GRAIL GASHER!

_Cuando el humo se levanta, la escena es una que haría la Batalla de Normandía verse tímida en comparación. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que intenten atacar u obligar a Ranma de nuevo._

(--)

_Ranma, Chizuru, Iori, Kyo, Terry y Kima se encuentran parados afuera del hospital._

**Iori:** Eso fue muy impresionante. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ranma.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Por su culpa, mi madre está muriendo y Leona fue raptada…

_Los ojos de Ranma se agrandan cuando ve a Heidern, Ralf y Clark acercarse._

**Ranma:** Hola, Comandante Heidern…

**Heidern:** Saotome…

**Ranma:** ¿Si señor?

**Heidern:** ¿Puede este viejo soldado acompañarte?

**Ranma (agita su cabeza):** Lo siento señor. Se supone que debo llevar solo a mis cinco guerreros. Si llevo a alguien más, podría tener consecuencias drásticas. .. Lo siento.

**Heidern (deja salir un gran suspiro y mira a Ranma):** Ranma…

**Ranma: **¿Si?

**Heidern:** Por favor… Rescata a Leona. No podría perdonarme si algo malo le sucede.

**Ranma:** Lo hare señor. Tengo todas las intenciones en traerla de vuelta sana y salva.

**Heidern (burlesco):** Bien. Porque si no, tendrías que vértelas conmigo.

**Ranma (burlesco):** Entendido señor…

**Heidern (saludando):** Buena suerte Ranma. Buena suerte a todos.

**Ralf y Clark:** ¡PERO SEÑOR! ES POR CULPA DE ESTE VANDALO QUE ELLA ESTE…

**Heidern (se les queda viendo):** Pues este 'vándalo', como ustedes lo llaman, tiene la mejor oportunidad de rescatarla. ¡ASI QUE CALLENSE! Nosotros nos quedaremos en Japón hasta que tengamos noticias de lo sucedido. ¿¡ESTA CLARO!?

**Ralf y Clark:** ¡Si Señor!

**Heidern:** ¡¡NO LOS ESCUCHO!!

**Ralf y Clark:** ¡¡SI SEÑOR!!

_Ranma se ríe mientras ve a Heidern retirarse con sus dos idiotas. Esto, en un sentido, le da esperanza. Esperanza porque Heidern confía en que Ranma podrá traer de vuelta a Leona. Y él tiene la intención de cumplir. Después de todo, Leona es la persona más importante en su vida. El daría su vida en un instante por salvar la suya…_

_Pero si tendrá que hacerlo, eso aún está por verse…_

(--)

Final Capítulo 35

Próximo Capítulo: Ranma y compañía se dirigen a Ryugenzawa… Y una cara familiar hace su inesperado retorno… Además… Alguien los está Siguiendo…

_Historia Original:__** RedPriest 17**_

_Traducción:__** Guy with a Stick**_


	36. Chapter 36

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(--)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(--)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(--)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 36: Ryugenzawa… Fíjese por dónde camina…

(--)

_Un tren corriendo a toda velocidad sobre sus vías a medianoche. Un tren que no es usado frecuentemente por el público. Este tren va a un solo destino y de vuelta. Ryugenzawa. Y la gente ha escuchado historias de cómo este lugar está lleno de monstruos. Los únicos abordo del tren son el conductor y sus siete pasajeros. Seis de ellos son Ranma y sus "Cinco Guerreros"._

(--)

_Ranma mira hacia afuera a través de la ventana del tren. Lo único en su mente en este momento es rescatar a Leona. El la ama, y no sabe lo que sería de su vida sin ella. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla cuando piensa en lo que le sucedió a Leona la última vez que estaban juntos. Ese bastardo de Goenitz la lastimó. Una visión del rostro de Leona aparece frente a él. Trata de tocarla, de acariciar su mejilla, pero desaparece. Ranma jura en silencio que SI rescatará a Leona y que le pateara el trasero a Goenitz por todo lo que les ha hecho._

_Chizuru observa de reojo a Ranma. Este chico la ha impresionado bastante desde los finales del torneo. Se ha comportado de una manera madura y calmada. Lo único que parece destruir la imagen pacífica de Ranma era la tristeza y la rabia que él sentía al ver que sus seres queridos eran lastimados y él no podía ayudarlos. Se da cuenta que tal vez Ranma no sea un tipo tan malo… Tal vez…_

_Kyo se encuentra inquieto en su asiento. Le tocó sentarse al lado de Iori ya que Chizuru INSISTIÓ en que cada quien se sentara en su lugar asignado, aún cuando básicamente tienen todo el tren para ellos. Kyo recuerda qué tan fácil Iori le pateó el trasero en las finales, así que no se siente a gusto estar sentado al lado de un hombre que podría arrancarle la cabeza tan pronto volteara a verlo._

_Iori observa al llorón de Kyo y considera arrancarle la cabeza. Pero luego recuerda de que ellos lo "necesitan" en este momento, así que se concentra en oprimir sus deseos de destrozar a Kyo de tajada en tajada._

_Kima observa a Ranma y se pregunta cómo es que él puede con todo esto. Ha mostrado una capacidad de control admirable… Bueno… Eso fue hasta que vio al grupo de Nerima otra vez… Pero ellos se merecían todo lo que les pasó, ignorando sus sentimientos y burlándose de su dolor en la forma que lo hicieron._

_Terry mirar hacia fuera por la ventana y piensa en Mary. Espera poder regresar a ella después de esto. Luego voltea a ver a Iori y se pregunta hasta cuándo le irá a arrancar la cabeza a Kyo._

(--)

_El séptimo pasajero se encuentra sentado en el vagón de atrás. El séptimo pasajero se trata nada más ni nada menos que del maestro del bastón, BILLY KANE… Quien parece estar atrapando un resfriado ya que el vagón en el que se encuentra no tiene la calefacción activada durante la noche fría._

**Billy:** ¡AHHCHUUUU! ¡SNIF! Maldito Geese… ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE SEGUIRLOS!?

_El celular de Billy empieza a sonar. Billy contesta._

**Billy:** ¿Bueno?

**Geese:** Escuche eso.

**Billy:** ¡EHH! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ESCUCHÓ LO QUE YO ACABO DE DECIR!?

**Geese:** … Eso es un secreto. Que importa. No pierdas de vista a Ranma. Estoy curioso en saber cómo se enfrentará a los demás Hakkeshu ahora que su poder no está siendo sellado.

**Billy:** … ¿Quiere que lo siga dentro del campo de batalla?

**Geese:** Exacto.

**Billy:** … ¡¡PERO PODRÍAN MATARME!!

**Geese:** Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. Bueno Billy, no llames de vuelta hasta que todo termine. Adiós.

_Billy se queda viendo a su teléfono con los ojos saltados._

**Billy:** ……………………………………… Mierda.

(--)

_El tren llega a su destino. Kyo es el primero en bajar del tren, gritando algo sobre dulce libertad de ese maldito Yagami. Los demás bajan un poco después, seguidos por Billy quien porta una gabardina negra con el cuello levantado, lentes redondos y una peluca arco iris. Un grupo de personas salen de un pequeño edificio al lado de la pequeña estación de tren para recibirlos._

**Personas:** Saludos, bienvenidos a Ryugenzawa. Somos de la Cámara de turismo de Ryugenzawa. Le deseamos buena suerte en su estancia aquí. Por favor no deje de visitar nuestra tienda de regalos.

**Iori (gota en la frente):** ¿Tienda de regalos?

**Cámara de turismo:** ¡CORRECTO! Nos gustaría mucho que pasarán a visitar la tienda de regalos.

**Ranma:** lo sentimos mucho, pero no estamos aquí para…

_Chizuru y Kima pasan al lado de Ranma corriendo y entran a la tienda de regalos._

**Chizuru y Kima:** estas rocas con ojos saltados son taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan adorables. ¡Y miren estos pedazos de madera con ojos saltados!

_Todos los demás muestran una gota en la frente._

(--)

_Después de perder dos horas seguidas en la "tienda de regalos", nuestros héroes se abren camino al interior del bosque. Kyo e Iori actúan como los burros, cargando enormes bolsas llenas de regalos que las chicas compraron._

**Kyo:** Esto apesta…

**Iori:** Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo…

_Chizuru y Kima golpean a Kyo y a Iori en la cabeza._

**Kyo e Iori: **¡OUCH!

_El grupo se percata de la risa del hombre en la gabardina barata, lentes chafas y peluca de payaso atrás de ellos._

**Ranma:** ¡Hola Billy!

_Billy cae de cara al suelo mientras los demás peleadores entran en shock. Billy se levanta y se quita los lentes y la peluca._

**Billy**:¿¡COMO SUPISTE QUE ERA YO!?

**Ranma:** No hiciste nada para esconder tu aura… Y tu disfraz era muy malo…

_Billy cae de cara al suelo otra vez._

**Ranma (levanta a Billy del collar de su chamarra):** Escúchame bien. No puedo permitir que nos acompañes. Si llevó a más gente de la necesaria, entonces Leona puede ser lastimada por no seguir las instrucciones que ese bastardo Goenitz me dejó antes de salir huyendo. ¿¡ME ENTIENDES!?

**Billy (ojos llorosos):** Pero… Pero… ¡EL JEFE ME MATARA SI NO SIGO SUS ÓRDENES!

_Ranma deja salir un gran suspiro. Iori y Kyo corren hacia Billy y dejan caer todas las bolsas sobre él._

**Billy (debajo de todas las bolsas):** … UFFF…

**Ranma (mira a Iori y a Kyo):** ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS!?

**Iori:** Es muy sencillo. Si Billy TIENE que venir con nosotros, él puede cargar con todas las cosas y dejar la pelea a cargo de los "hombres".

**Billy:** Oh… ¿Quieres decir que Chizuru y Kima también son hombres?

_Esto hace que Billy se gane una muy merecida paliza a manos de Chizuru y Kima. Esto continúa por un rato, hasta que Ranma, ya muy molesto, les llama la atención._

**Ranma:** ¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE GOLPEAR A BILLY DE UNA BUENA VEZ? ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A SALVAR A LEONA!

**Chizuru y Kima (sonrojan):** Perdón.

**Billy (tirado en el suelo debajo de las bolsas de regalos):** No puedo sentir mi espalda…

**Iori (observa a Billy):** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAA!!

(--)

_El grupo se sumerge más al interior del bosque. En algún momento, mientras caminaban, el suelo debajo de Kyo sede y cae dentro de un hoyo. Después de un momento unas 20 o más rocas de buen tamaño caen de un árbol cercano y aplastan a Kyo. Los peleadores se le quedan viendo._

**Kyo:** Duele… Duele…

**Ranma:** Es cierto. Olvidé decirle. Tengan cuidado con las trampas para monstruos… LAs hay por todos lados.

**Iori:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAA!!

**Chizuru (mira a Kyo):** Alguien tendrá que cargar a Kyo.

_Chizuru, Ranma, Kima y Terry observan a Billy quien intenta cargar con todos los regalos y luego a Iori._

**Iori:** JA JA JA JA… (Ojos se agrandan). ¿QUE? ¿Por qué todos se miran de esa forma?

(--)

_10 minutos después, Iori se queja de que no es justo que él tenga que cargar con Kyo en su espalda e imagina lanzando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kyo por el alcantarillado más cercano. Esto hace que Iori empiece a reírse de nuevo, pero Kima sujeta su espada contra su cuello._

**Kima:** No quiero volver a escuchar esa maldita risa tuya de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Iori (se queda viendo la espada en la mano de Kima):** … De acuerdo…

**Billy:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAA!!

_Todos se quedan viendo a Billy. Kima empieza a perseguir a Billy, quien ahora parece poder correr los 1000 m planos aún con los más de 50 kilos de regalos atados a su espalda. Los demás simplemente se quedan viendo mientras las formas de Kima persiguiendo a Billy desaparecen en el horizonte. Luego Ranma voltea rápidamente hacia un burlesco Iori._

**Ranma:** Sé lo que estás pensando, así que ¡NI TE ATREVAS A REÍR!

**Iori (mirando a Ranma): **…Puto.

_Repentinamente todos escuchan a Kima gritar a lo lejos._ _Empiezan a correr en esa dirección. Cuando llegan a un área despejada ven que Billy cayó en una de las trampas para monstruos y luego ven a Kima observando a un joven quien aparentemente ha caído en demasiadas trampas. El joven viste una camisa hakama azúl y un pantalón hakama café. Lleva una bandana blanca atada sobre su frente y tiene cabello corto café obscuro. Ranma reconoce inmediatamente al joven cuando ve que el tipo está sujetando una escoba._

**Ranma: **Shinnosuke…

**Terry:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Ranma: **Shinnosuke. El nombre de este tipo es Shinnosuke. El cuida del bosque Ryugenzawa junto con su abuelo… (Suspira)… Será mejor que lo ayudemos… No parece estar apto para vivir más tiempo…

_Así que Ranma toma el cuerpo inconsciente de Shinnosuke y camina en dirección donde él piensa que se encuentra su casa._

(--)

_A medio camino, Shinnosuke abre sus ojos y se baja de la espalda de Ranma._

**Shinnosuke:** ¿Quién eres tú?

**Ranma:** Soy yo, Ranma. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?... (Ojos saltados). Es cierto… No lo recuerdas… Tienes la peor memoria.

**Shinnosuke:** Escúchenme todos, ¡regresen de donde vienen! Este lugar está lleno de trampas para monstruos y…

_De repente Shinnosuke cae y se encuentra atrapado en un pequeño hoyo. Luego una buena cantidad de rocas caen de un árbol cercano sobre su cabeza…_

**Ranma:** … Idiota…

**Iori:** ¿Cuántas malditas trampas hay por aquí?

**Terry:** Sabe…

(--)

_Finalmente el grupo llega a la pequeña casa donde vive Shinnosuke. Ranma toca la puerta. Escucha que alguien dice "Adelante". Ranma entra para ver al abuelo de Shinnosuke acostado en un futon. El viejo mueve su cabeza a un lado y mira a Ranma cargando a su nieto inconsciente sobre su espalda._

**Anciano:** Ah… Has regresado…

**Ranma:** Así es… Pensé en traer a Shinnosuke.

**Anciano:** Ah, si… Este muchacho puede ser una molestia…

_De repente, Shinnosuke despierta otra vez, se pone de pie._

**Anciano:** Ah, Shinnosuke, bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

**Shinnosuke (se le queda viendo a su abuelo):** …………… ¿Te conozco?

_El abuelo de Shinnosuke se levanta lentamente, prepara su puño y…_

**Anciano:** ¡¡GOLPE MEGATON!!

¡!

_Y con eso, el puño del anciano es incrustado en la cara de Shinnosuke. El viejo se vuelve a acostar en su futon mientras todos los peleadores se le quedan viendo._

**Terry (piensa):** Ese ataque es probablemente tan poderoso como mi Burn Knuckle…

**Ranma:** Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

**Anciano (voltea hacia Ranma):** ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Ranma:** ¿Podría prestarme el silbato de hueso?

_Los demás se le quedan viendo a Ranma por un momento._

**Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Billy, Terry y Kyo: **… ¿Silbato de hueso?

**Ranma:** Así es. Es el "enemigo natural" del Orochi. El sonido que produce ese silbato puede poner a dormir al Orochi. (Voltea de nuevo hacia el anciano). Entonces, ¿podría prestarmelo? Es de suma importancia.

**Anciano:** Por supuesto.

_El anciano se levanta de su futon, va hacia su cajonera y saca un plato con polvo blanco y una atadura._

**Anciano (le entrega el plato a Ranma):** Aquí tienes.

**Ranma (ojos saltados):** ¿¡QUE SUCEDIÓ!?

**Anciano (suspira):** … Fue hace un poco más de una semana, Shinnosuke se encontraba limpiando afuera…

(--)

_Shinnosuke se encuentra barriendo afuera de su casa._

**Shinnosuke:** Esto va a tomar una eternidad… Necesito limpiar esto rápidamente.

_De repente el viento se levanta a un paso tremendo, mandando volar el exceso de polvo y poca basura que se encontraba al lado de la casa._

**Shinnosuke (observa su patio ahora limpio):** … Bueno, eso fue muy conveniente…

**Voz masculina:** Disculpe…

_Shinnosuke mira hacia atrás para ver a un grupo de personas. Uno de ellos es un hombre alto con colores extraños en su cabello, siendo blanco y gris con toques rubios en la parte superior y negro de los lados, utilizando un saco militar azul, una mujer con cabello azul y un traje de combate verde colgando sobre su hombro y tres artículos debajo de su otro brazo. Un hombre alto con cabello rubio y su ojo derecho es totalmente rojo, con dos mujeres vestidas de forma similar, una de ellas tiene cabello rubio y utiliza un chaleco blanco mientras la otra tiene cabello castaño rojizo y viste un chaleco rojo obscuro, colgando sobre sus hombros. Otro hombre alto con cabello blanco, una mujer con cabello violeta y un chico con cabello rojo obscuro, todos vestidos de una forma similar. La última persona también es un hombre alto, vestido totalmente de negro, su cabello es rubio en la parte superior y negro de los lados. El hombre con los artículos debajo de su brazo y la mujer de cabello azul sobre su hombro se acerca a Shinnosuke._

**Hombre:** Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra el silbato de hueso?

**Shinnosuke:** Mmmm… Creo que sí… (Piensa por un momento). No, lo siento. No lo recuerdo. Tal vez deba preguntarle a mi abuelo. (Voltea hacia la casa). Abuelo, tenemos visita.

**Anciano (saliendo de la casa):** Ya voy, ya voy… (Voltea hacia el grupo). Ahora, ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

**Hombre:** Puede llamarme "Kamikaze" por el momento. Y, lo que yo busco, es ver el silbato de hueso.

**Anciano: **¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo quiere verlo? Bueno, está bien. Espere un momento.

_El anciano camina devuelta a su casa para ir por él "silbato de huesos". Luego sale y la muestra en la palma de su mano, dando una pequeña historia sobre el silbato._

**Ancianos: **Verá usted, este silbato está hecho del cuerno de una mangosta Unicornio, una criatura que no ha existido en más de 800 años, porque era una criatura rara y los cazadores la llevaron a la extinción. Este silbato ha estado en mi familia por más de 30 generaciones, el sonido que produce es una nota hermosa de que puede escucharse en un radio de 1000 km y…

**Kamikaze (interrumpe):** ¿Es éste el mismo silbato que tienen el efecto de poner a hibernar a aquellos de sangre Orochi?

**Anciano (sorprendido): **Este… Así es… ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

**Kamikaze (sonríe):** ¿Podría ver ese silbato un poco más de cerca?

**Anciano:** Claro, no veo por qué no.

_El anciano le entrega el silbato a "Kamikaze". El hombre la observa por un momento y sonríe. Entonces cierra su mano y aplasta el silbato. El anciano y su nieto Shinnosuke se quedan con la boca abierta._

**Anciano y Shinnosuke:** ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ HIZO ESO!?

**Kamikaze (abre su mano y deja que las partículas de polvo y la atadura caigan al suelo):** Sólo me deshago de algo antes de que se convierta en un problema más tarde.

**Shinnosuke:** ¡MALDITO!

_Shinnosuke se lanza contra "Kamikaze", pero el hombre de cabello blanco se pone frente a Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke estrella su escoba contra el hombro del tipo, rompiendo su escoba en dos. Shinnosuke observa su escoba rota._

**Shinnosuke:** ¿Pero que demonios?...

**Hombre de cabello blanco:** Eso me hizo cosquillas…

_El hombre de cabello blanco lanza un gancho y manda volar a Shinnosuke._

**Kamikaze:** Ahora… Si sería tan amable…

**Anciano (asustado): **¿Qué es lo que quieren?, malditos rufianes.

**Kamikaze: **Ahora, si quiere que le perdonemos la vida, nos llevará al "Manantial de la Vida". Tengo tres "amigos" que necesitan de ella.

_El anciano no quiere, pero accede. Los lleva a un manantial en la parte trasera. Una vez ahí, "Kamikaze" entrega a la chica de cabello azul que se encontraba en su hombro a la mujer de cabello violeta, y entrega los tres artículos que cargaban su otro brazo al chico de cabello rojo obscuro. El hombre saca unas gemas de su bolsillo, las aplasta en su mano y deja que las partículas caigan sobre el agua. De repente el viento se levanta y empieza a agitar el agua. "Kamikaze" empieza a hablar en un lenguaje que el anciano no entiende. Pronto, el manantial deja salir un miasma de energía violeta. "Kamikaze" voltea hacia donde estaba el hombre del ojo rojo que carga con las dos mujeres inconscientes que visten de forma similar._

**Kamikaze: **Échalas.

_El hombre del ojo rojo accede y lanza a las dos mujeres inconscientes dentro del manantial. El manantial empieza a brillar. Entonces las mujeres salen del agua, ambas brillando un color violeta y tosiendo agua._

**Rubia: **¡COF! ¡COF! ¿¡QUE RAYOS!?

**Pelirroja:** ¡RAYOS! ¿¡QUIEN CHINGADOS HIZO ESTO!?

**Kamikaze:** ¿Ya se sienten mejor?

**Rubia y pelirroja (Miran a "Kamikaze"):** ¡GOENITZ! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

**Goenitz:** Bueno, si las hace sentir mejor, ahora si se encuentran vivas de verdad.

**Rubia y pelirroja:** ¿Vivas de verdad?

**Goenitz:** Observen el letrero al lado del estanque.

_La rubia y la pelirroja voltean para ver un letrero que dice "Manantial de la Vida". Voltean a verse a sí mismas, lágrimas desde gozo empiezan a brotar de sus ojos._

**Rubia:** Vice…

**Vice:** ¿Si Mature?...

**Mature: **Sabe lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?

**Vice:** Por supuesto que sí…

**Mature y Vice:** ¡¡SOMOS LIBRES!!

_Vice y Mature empiezan a bailar aún dentro del manantial, ni una de las dos se da cuenta del aura color violeta a su alrededor que ahora se está apagando. Salen del manantial y empiezan a golpear al hombre del ojo rojo._

**Vice y Mature:** ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Y ESTO! ¡Y ALGO MÁS DE ESTO! ¡¡MALDITO PIRATA HAKKESHU DE PACOTILLA!!

_Después de cinco minutos, el hombre de cabello blanco y el hombre que viste de negro logran separar a Vice y Mature de encima del hombre del ojo rojo. Goenitz camina hacia él._

**Goenitz:** ¿Cómo te sientes Rugal?

**Rugal (en el suelo, adolorido):** Ouch…

**Goenitz:** No te preocupes, todo terminará pronto…

_Goenitz entonces arroja a Rugal dentro del Manantial de la Vida. Rugal no parece salir del agua, aún después de tres minutos…_

**Goenitz:** … Bueno… Parece que está muerto, vámonos…

_Goenitz se da la vuelta, cuando la figura brillante de Rugal empieza a levantarse lentamente de las aguas del manantial._

**Rugal:** ¡¡HE VUELTO A LA VIDA!! ¡¡MUA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Lanza una mirada de odio hacia Vice y Mature). Y AHORA, les daré a ustedes dos OROCHI PUTAS todo lo que se merecen…

_Rugal empieza a acercarse a Vice y Mature. Por primera vez las chicas sí parecen tenerle miedo… Eso es hasta que el suelo debajo de Rugal empieza a ceder, cae en un pequeño hoyo y unas 30 o tantas rocas de buen tamaño caen de un árbol cercano justo en su cabeza. Todos observan la figura inconsciente de Rugal._

**Vice:** … Ahora ESO fue inesperado…

**Mature:** Pero aún, fue una gran delicia observar…

(--)

_Ranma y sus compañeros observan al anciano. Ranma deja salir un suspiro de depresión. Goenitz sabía sobre el silbato y se deshizo de ella antes de que pudieran utilizarlo. Ranma también está asustado. Sabe que Leona aún se encuentra con ellos. Ranma entonces hace otra pregunta._

**Ranma:** Señor, ¿y qué pasó con ellos después de eso?

**Anciano:** Bueno, el hombre llamado "Goenitz" hizo que su amigo de cabello blanco cargara con el tal "Rugal". Se fueron en dirección noroeste. Y en esa dirección se encuentra…

**Ranma:** La fuente principal de donde viene el "Manantial de la Vida", ¿correcto?

**Anciano:** Así es.

_Ranma suspira por un momento y coloca su mano sobre su cara, tratando de pensar en qué hacer ahora… Hasta que Billy interrumpe._

**Billy:** Si no les molesta, ¿puedo bajar estas cosas? ¡¡PESAN MUCHO!!

**Anciano:** Pero claro, pueden dejarlos al lado de la casa. Shinnosuke, ayuda a esta persona.

_Shinnosuke asiste a Billy a llevar toda la basura que Chizuru y Kima compraron. Ranma entonces mira a Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Terry y Kyo, quien empieza a recobrar la conciencia._

**Kyo:** Me duele la cabeza… ¿Dónde estamos?

**Ranma:** Escúchenme todos. No sé a qué nos enfrentaremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Tengo algunas ideas, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que NO querrán saberlo. Así que por favor, confíen en mí. Necesitaré su ayuda. Por favor, necesito saber si están dispuestos a dar del todo. Porque cualquier error podría significar su fin.

**Iori (murmura):** Y la gente dice que yo soy morboso…

**Kima (golpea a Iori con el codo en el pecho):** Pendejo insensible.

**Iori:** Ouch.

**Ranma:** Ya, dejen de estar peleando. Necesitamos trabajar como un equipo. Y si no son capaces de eso, estaremos acabados. Así que, por favor, sé que es mucho pedirles pero dejen atrás sus diferencias, al menos hasta que termine todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

_La mayoría de los peleadores se quedan callados por un momento, pero eventualmente todos acceden. Saben que esto es muy importante para Ranma._

(--)

_Shinnosuke ahora se encuentra dirigiendo al grupo hacia la caverna de donde proviene el agua que fluye hacia él "Manantial de la Vida". En estos momentos se encuentran muy dentro del bosque, donde el pasto logra llegar hasta sus cuellos. Una ardilla voladora gigante vuela por encima de ellos, asustando a todo los peleadores que no están familiarizados con el lugar._

**Terry:** ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

**Kima:** Parecía… Parecía una ardilla voladora…

**Chizuru:** Pero… Las ardillas voladoras no son TAN grandes.

**Billy (tratando de imitar a Bullwinkle):** Hey Rocky, mira cómo saco un conejo de mi sombrero.

_Iori golpea a Billy en la cabeza._

**Iori:** Muy chistoso Billy, ¡MUY CHISTOSO!

**Billy (murmura mientras es frota la cabeza):** Como si los tuyos fueran mejor…

_Iori ignora a Billy y el grupo continúa su camino a través de Ryugenzawa._

(--)

_El grupo se detiene cerca de la cascada para descansar. Terry se quita su gorra y sacude el sudor acumulado. Billy se quita su paliacate y la exprime. Kima se quita las partes más pesadas de su armadura, tratando de refrescarse. Chizuru se quita la parte superior de su basta y revela que viste una camiseta negra por debajo. Iori se quita los zapatos y frota sus pies. Voltea a ver a Ranma y a Shinnosuke._

**Iori:** ¿Cuánto más falta? Este lugar parece como una jungla. Y mis pies me están matando de tanto caminar.

**Ranma:** Wow… El gran Iori lloriqueando… Esto es un evento histórico.

_Iori se queja en silencio. Luego ve a Kyo nadando en una gran laguna al lado de la cascada._

**Kyo:** ¡ESTO ES MAGNÍFICO! ¡VENGAN MUCHACHOS! ¡TIENEN QUE PROBAR ESTO!

**Shinnosuke:** ¡IDIOTA! ¡¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!!

**Kyo:** ¿Por qué? Es muy refrescante y…

_De repente, un ENORME ornitorrinco aparece detrás de Kyo. Kyo intenta huir, pero el ornitorrinco simplemente abanica su cola contra Kyo, mandandolo a volar hasta la "arena" que circula la laguna._

**Kyo (tirado boca abajo): **…… Ouch…

**Iori (observar a Kyo por un momento, luego empieza a reírse):** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Kyo:** ¿Acaso este día podría ponerse peor?

_De repente, la sombra de un ENORME pájaro aparece sobre ellos. Pronto, un sonido similar al de una bomba cayendo puede escucharse. Ranma, Shinnosuke, Iori, Kima, Terry, Billy y Chizuru buscan refugio. Kyo se levanta lentamente sólo para ver la figura de un gran proyectil cayendo hacia él…_

¡!

(--)

_Los peleadores continúan su camino, MUY ALEJADOS de Kyo, quien ahora apresta a mierda de pájaro. Kyo se murmura a sí mismo como ha sido este el peor día de su vida. Iori simplemente se sigue riendo, queriendo recordar este día por el resto de su vida._

_Muy pronto, llegan a las afueras de un gran cerro, la cual parece que algo voló a través de su punta hace mucho tiempo. La entrada de la cueva parece la quijada de una gran bestia, lista para cerrar de un golpe en cualquier momento._

_Todos entran llenos de valor, preparados para cualquier cosa que salga mal. Sin embargo, lo único que ven es a Ranma sorprendido._

**Ranma:** ¡NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

**Iori:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Ranma:** Al Orochi… ¿Ven aquel gran manantial? (Todos asientan). Bueno, AHÍ es donde el cuerpo del Orochi duerme… Y… Ya no está ahí…

**Chizuru:** ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

**Ranma:** Pienso que se lo llevaron… Y antes de que lo preguntes, no… No sé a dónde se lo habrán llevado…

**Kima (mira a su alrededor):** este lugar está lleno con un miasma de poder Orochi… Pero, parece que está… No sé cómo decirlo…

**Iori:** "Pútrido".

_Todos se le quedan viendo._

**Iori:** Este miasma, que sofoca el lugar, a estado aquí por buen tiempo… Puede significar que se trate de algún tipo de hechizo… Una hecha ya hace tiempo, y que aún se encuentra en efecto… Lo cual significa…

**Ranma:** ¿Significa que quienquiera que lo haya puesto, quería que lo encontraran?

**Iori (asienta):** Exacto. Tengo el presentimiento de que si encontramos el origen de este poder…

**Ranma (interrumpe):** Encontraremos a los Hakkeshu y al Orochi…

_Chizuru saca algunos pergaminos de su bolsillo. Dibuja un símbolo kanji en el suelo con su dedo y coloca los pergaminos encima de éste. Empieza a decir un encantamiento intangible y uno de los pergaminos empieza a flotar, brillando con una luz dorada. El pergamino entonces empieza a volar hacia el interior de la cueva._

**Chizuru:** ¡Síganla!

_El grupo ahora empieza a correr detrás del pergamino. Apenas pueden mantenerse a su paso, con todas las vueltas y cambios de camino repentinos que el pergamino parece realizar. Finalmente se detiene y empieza a descender. Los peleadores ven que se encuentran en una gran caverna dentro de la cueva. En el suelo dentro de esta caverna se encuentra el símbolo del Orochi, aparentemente dibujado con sangre. En el centro del símbolo se encuentran los Tesoros Sagrados de la Shingi Trioca, dentro de un pilar de luz que llega hasta el techo._

**Ranma:** Ellos prepararon esto… Pero, ¿por qué?

_Kima observa los alrededores por un momento, aparentemente analizándolo. Pone su mano en el suelo cerca del símbolo y cierra sus ojos, aparentemente analizando el flujo de chi de esta. Entonces voltea a ver a Ranma._

**Kima:** Esto parece ser algún tipo de desplazamiento temporal.

**El resto del grupo:** ¿Un qué?

**Kima (sacude su cabeza, suspira):** … Dejen que se lo expliqué de otra forma. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado del "plano astral"? O sea, ¿a la existencia de un plano que coincide con el nuestro?

_Todos, con excepción de Chizuru, sacuden su cabeza._

**Kima:** Bueno, dicho de otra forma. Esta pequeña marca aquí, es como un portal, o una puerta, a otro plano de existencia. Algo como una "dimensión pequeña".

**Terry:** ¿Una "dimensión pequeña"? ¿Aquí?

**Kima:** Eso creo… y hacia dónde lleva exactamente, no tengo idea.

**Ranma:** Por supuesto. Pero donde quiera que vaya, es seguro decir que los demás Hakkeshu se encuentran allá.

**Chizuru:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Ranma:** Muy sencillo. Yo iré. Leonas se encuentra allá y yo LA VOY a rescatar.

**Chizuru:** ¿POR QUE? ¡SABES QUE SE TRATA DE UNA TRAMPA!

**Ranma (mira a Chizuru): **Porque… La amo. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

_Ranma camina hacia el pilar de luz que radía de los tres Tesoros Sagrados de la Shingi Trioca. Instintivamente coloca su mano sobre ella, por alguna razón, la luz no lo quema._

**Ranma:** Yo soy Ranma Saotome… El Décimo Hakkeshu… He traído a mis cinco guerreros conmigo. Permítanos entrar.

_De repente el pilar empieza a brillar, una voz neutral empieza a escucharse._

**Voz:** Entren, Ranma Saotome: El Décimo Hakkeshu, Terry Bogard: La Leyendas Eterna, Iori Yagami: El Héroe de la Obscuridad, Kyo Kusanagi: El Héroe de la Luz, Chizuru Kagura: El Sacerdote Sagrado, Kima: El Maestro de las Armas y Billy Kane: El Héroe Caído.

**Billy (ojos saltados):** ¿¡HEROE CAIDO!? UN MOMENTO, ¡¡YO NUNCA ACCEDI A AYUDAR!!

_De repente, la luz empieza a brillar más, envolviendo la caverna en una luz con tanta intensidad que todos tienen que cerrar sus ojos._

_Cuando la luz disminuye. Sólo Shinnosuke queda en la caverna con el símbolo del Orochi y los tres tesoros._

**Shinnosuke:** Se han ido… (Observa el pilar de luz que emana de los tres tesoros). Les deseo a todos ustedes buena suerte… tengo el presentimiento que la necesitaran…

(--)

Final capítulo 36

Próximo Capítulos: Ranma y sus guerreros logran llegar a un plano de existencia conocido sólo como "Espacio Orochi". Bienvenidos al mundo donde los Hakkeshu tienen el control… ¡Y podremos ver a Vice y Mature nuevamente!

_**Historia original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick**_


	37. Chapter 37

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 37: El espacio Orochi… Palacios de Luces y Relámpagos.

_Goenitz se muestra serio. Siente que el Décimo Hakkeshu lo ha logrado. Y… Logró encontrar al "sexto guerrero". Goenitz estaba tan seguro de que si Ranma se hubiera percatado del sexto, hubiera escogido a Krauser. Goenitz se ríe levemente, sobre cómo Ranma parece tener aún más suerte que Kusanagi. Eso sí es algo admirable, considerando el "récord" de suerte que ha tenido hasta entonces._

_El destino si que es gracioso en veces..._

(------)

_Nuestro grupo de héroes: Ranma, Iori, Kyo, Chizuru, Terry, Kima y Billy caen a través de un enorme vértigo, sin la vista de alguna salida en el horizonte. Esta área de luz multicolor parece tenerlos en un estado de caída libre. ¿Cómo lo toma el grupo?_

**Ranma (mientras cae): **¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡ESTO APESTA!!

**Kyo (****se cuelga de Chizuru mientras cae):** ¡¡SÁLVAMEEEEEEE!!

**Chizuru (golpea a Kyo**** mientras cae): **¡¡RAYOS, KYO!!

**Kima (se cuelga de Iori mientras cae):** ¡¡IORI, SÁLVAMEEEEE!!

**Iori (observa a Kima mientras cae):** ………… ¿QUÉ?

**Terry (mientras cae):** ¡¡YAHOO!! ¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO!

**Billy (mientras cae): **¡¡SIENTO QUE ME VOY A GUACAREAR!!

_De repente una luz se abre debajo de ellos. Todos parecen tener la misma reacción._

**Todos los peleadores:** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

**Kyo (se cuelga de Iori):** ¡¡SÁLVAME!!

**Iori:** ¡¡ACK!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO HENTAI!!

_Y los peleadores caen dentro de la luz… __Y reaparecen a través de un orificio en el cielo de un lugar raro… Entonces continúan cayendo._

**Peleadores:** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Iori: **¿¡ACASO ÉSTA CAIDA NUNCA VA A TERMINAR!?

_Y como si fuera para responder su pregunta, finalmente aterrizan… En un lago lleno de agua helada._

¡SPLASH!

_Por supuesto, ciertos hechizos de Jusenkyo toman efecto…_

**Ranko e Iori (salen del agua):** ¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER AGUA FRÍA!?

**Kyo (abraza a Ranko):** ¡RANKYO MI AMOR! ¡¡HAS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ PARA ESTAR JUNTO A TU KYO-SAMA!!

¡! ¡!

_Iori y Ranma retroceden sus puños de la cara de Kyo, éste cae de vuelta al estanque. Nadie parece ya sorprenderse al ver a Iori convertirse en un hombre Fénix y a Ranma convertirse en mujer, pues ya saben de sus hechizos. (Excepto por Kyo, quien aún no se ha dado cuenta de la verdad sobre su "Rankyo")._

_Todos__ los peleadores salen del lago, Billy arrastra el cuerpo inconsciente de Kyo. Iori y Ranko ejecutan su ataque Dark Thrust y calientan el agua con su fuego Orochi. Saltan al agua caliente y regresan a sus formas originales. En forma calmada salen del agua. Ranma mira sus alrededores._

**Ranma:** Alguien tiene idea dónde… ¿O QUE lugar es este?

_Los peleadores observan sus alrededores. Parecen estar en un lugar que parece ser un parque, excepto que el cielo está hecho de energía fluyente en diferentes tonos de púrpura, más arriba, Ranma observa lo que parece ser un patrón de masas flotantes que "tocan" el "cielo" como si nada. Ranma corre hacia lo que parece ser la orilla del parque y se percata que se encuentran en un pedazo de tierra flotante y que toda el área es una energía color violeta._

**Kima:** ¿Qué opinas Ranma?

**Ranma: **No estoy seguro…

**Terry:** Bueno, algo sí es seguro… (Todos voltean hacia él). No estamos en Tangamandapio.

_Todos__ los peleadores caen al suelo a causa del mal chiste. Terry simplemente se frota la parte trasera de su cabeza, avergonzado._

**Ranma (se levanta): **Terry… Eso sí estuvo pésimo…

**Terry: **Este… Perdón… (Mira a su alrededor y ve un pedestal vacío). ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es eso?

_Ranma y Terry se acercan para inspeccionarlo. Ranma ve que hay una placa sobre ella y empieza a leerla._

**Ranma: **"Lo que una vez fue, jamás volverá a ser. Lo que sucederá sólo es previsto"… ¿Qué rayos?

_Chizuru se acerca a la placa y empieza a analizar el mensaje inscrito en la placa. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando se percata que hay seis símbolos en dos de los lados de la placa, con un enorme símbolo __del Orochi debajo de la inscripción._

**Chizuru:** Un momento. Esto es un acertijo… Un sol… Una luna… Un fénix… Un lobo… Una grulla… Y un mono… Hmmm… (Sonríe). ¡LO TENGO! Creo que tenemos que tocar el símbolo que nos corresponde. Kyo toca el sol, Iori toca la luna…

**Iori (interrumpe):** Si, si, creo que ya entendimos…

_Los seis guerreros tocan su símbolo correspondiente, Billy se queja de por qué él tiene que ser el chango estúpido… No sucede nada._

**Chizuru:** No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no pasa nada? (Sus ojos se agrandan al percatarse). Un momento. Ranma. Toca el símbolo del Orochi.

_Ranma se acerca y toca el símbolo, el suelo empieza a temblar y un puente se forma de la orilla de la isla flotante en que se encuentran a la orilla de otra isla._

**Ranma:** ¿Continuamos?

_Los demás asientan y empiezan a correr a través del puente._

(------)

_Una vez que llegan a la siguiente isla, observan su alrededor. Es __un área algo seca, como un desierto, excepto que no hace calor. Parece haber nubes obscuras en el "cielo" de esa tierra. Kima ve un letrero del tamaño de una persona adulta hecha de plata con letras kanji sobresaliendo y formando la palabra "inazuma" o "relámpago". Lo peleadores pueden ver lo que parece una iglesia Católica en el horizonte._

**Iori:** Entonces, vamos a checar esa iglesia, ¿verdad?

**Ranma:** Es un comienzo…

**Kyo:** ¡Yo los guiaré! ¡No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer!

_Kyo toma unos pasos dentro del área y…_

¡!

_Los peleadores simplemente se quedan ahí parado__s y miran en asombro a Kyo todo chamuscado mientras cae al suelo; su piel cubierta de cenizas y su cabello en forma de afro._

**Kyo (en el suelo, quemado):** ¡COF! ¡COF! Maldito relámpago…

¡!

**Kyo (parece una pieza de KFC extra crujiente):** ………………… Ouch…

**Chizuru:** Que raro… Se supone que el relámpago no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar.

¡!

**Chizuru (gota en su frente):** Y mucho menos tres veces…

¡!

**Chizuru (****más gotas en su frente):** ……………….. Y definitivamente no cuatro.

_Ranma, Terry, Kima y Billy muestran una gota en su frente, Kyo se retuerce de dolor en el suelo y Iori…_

**Iori: **Hm, hm, hm, hm, je, je, je, je, ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAAAAA!!

(------)

_Después de correr los cien metros planos hacia la iglesia, para evitar ser electrocutados por los relámpagos, Ranma literalmente abre la puerta de una patada__ y los demás corren hacia adentro. Todos respiran profundamente para recuperar su aliento._

**Terry:** Eso… Eso sí cansó…

**Ranma:** Si… Pero al menos nadie salió electrocutado.

¡!

_Los peleadores voltean hacia la puerta. Un Kyo chamuscado, su pelo en forma de afro y con humo saliendo de su ropa camina hacia adentro._

**Kyo (molesto):** ¡COF! Habla por ti mismo. ¡COF!

**Iori:** Vaya… Chequen este lugar…

_Los demás toman el consejo de Iori y miran su alrededor. El lugar en verdad parece como una catedral europea del siglo 16 por dentro. El techo está muy alto, hay bancas en línea, formando un pasillo en medio, en lo que parece medio kilometro de distancia de la puerta al altar. Un relámpago cae afuera, cerca de la iglesia y las ventanas son iluminadas__. Ranma nota que las figuras en ellas no son de las historias bíblicas del Nuevo Testamento… Pero si son para otro ser supremo…_

**Ranma (en voz baja):** Orochi…

**Chizuru (analiza las ventanas):** Así es… Estas son imágenes del Orochi…

_Los peleadores __empiezan a observar las ventanas. Una muestra la imagen de un Orochi blanco con sus ocho cabezas meciendo la Tierra. Otra muestra al Orochi "triste" mientras ve como los humanos talan los arboles, disparan a los animales, excavan las montañas y tiran basura en los océanos. Observan una que está en su mayoría vacía y el Orochi dando la espalda, mirando hacia la parte vacía de la ventana. Y la próxima muestra al Orochi destruyendo un pueblo, excepto que el Orochi está alterado. Ya no se ve su forma amistosa y ahora se ve más grande y más peligroso, con escamas de jade más definidas y dientes más filosos. La siguiente muestra al Orochi rodeado por ocho doncellas atadas a unos altares. De ahí se ve una con dos hombres y una mujer; los dos hombres llevan flamas en las manos._

**Ranma:** Empiezo a notar una secuencia aquí…

**Kima:** En verdad. Pienso que esto nos está contando la historia del Orochi.

**Iori:** ¿Y? No venimos aquí para esto. Tenemos que encontrar a Leona o a alguien o algún tipo de acertijo para poder continuar.

_De repente se escucha un órgano tocar una melodía de funeral._

**Billy (sarcástico):** Eso si es cómodo…

**Ranma:** Parece venir de la parte trasera del altar.

_Todos caminan tranquilamente hacia el altar, preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder. Lo que no esperaban encontrar al llegar fue un enorme órgano, con tubos que llegan hasta el techo de la iglesia. Y la persona tocando es…_

**Ranma, Iori, Kima, Terry, Chizuru, Kyo y Billy:** ¡¡VICE!!

**Vice (voltea):** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperaban encontrar al Fantasma de la Opera?

**Chizuru:** ¡¡OROCHI PUTA!!

**Vice:** ¡HEY! ¡Este es mi palacio! Si no te vas a comportar, ¡LARGATE!

**Ranma:** … ¿"Palacio"?

**Vice:** Así es. Esta área está de acuerdo con el Hakkeshu del Relámpago, o séase yo. Y yo tengo control sobre este lugar.

**Ranma:** Okey… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que pelear contra ti o algo así?

**Vice: **Se supone que así debe ser… Pero yo no quiero pelear.

**Terry:** ¿Y por qué no?

**Vice (sonríe):** Porque… (Sus ojos se convierten en pequeños corazones). ¡¡YO AMO A MI IORI-SAMA!!

**Iori:** ¿Qué?

**Vice (se cuelga de Iori):** ¡¡IORI-SAMA!! ¡¡AL FIN PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!!

**Kima:** ¡HEY! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI ALUMNO!

**Vice (aprieta más a Iori):** ¡NO! ¡¡IORI-SAMA Y YO ESTAMOS DESTINADOS A VIVIR JUNTOS!!

**Kima (sujeta a Iori del brazo):** ¡Anda Iori, vámonos de aquí!

**Vice (sujeta firmemente el otro brazo de Iori):** ¡NO! ¡Iori-sama quiere estar aquí conmigo!

**Kima:** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, CULEBRA RESBALOSA!

**Vice:** ¡CLARO QUE SI, PAJARRACA PIRUJA!

**Iori:** ¿Acaso yo no puedo opinar?

**Vice y Kima (voltean la cabeza como en el exorcista):** ¡¡NO!!

**Iori (en voz baja):** … Okey… nomas preguntaba…

_Entonces Vice y Kima empieza a jugar a jalar la cuerda, usando a Iori como la "cuerda"._

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kyo:** ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡¡TODAS LAS MUJERES DEBERIAN ESTARSE PELEANDO POR MI!!

_Vice y Kima utilizan un puño para golpear a Kyo en la cara, luego regresan a pelear por Iori._

**Chizuru:** Se lo tiene bien merecido…

**Billy:** En verdad…

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Vice (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Kima (jala a Iori):** ¡MIO!

**Iori:** ¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR!? ¡¡ME VAN A ARRANCAR LOS BRAZOS!!

_Vice y Kima lo sueltan. Iori flexiona sus brazos, tratando que la sangre circule de nuevo._

**Iori:** Ya estuvo bien de esto, me voy.

**Vice (se cuelga de la pierna de Iori): **¡NOOOOOOOOO!

**Iori (sacude su pierna):** ¡ARGH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡¡ERES PEOR QUE ESOS VIEJOS PERVERTIDOS!!

**Vice (ojos llorosos):** Pero… Pero… SNIF…

**Iori:** Oh no, por favor no lo hagas…

**Vice:** ¡¡BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡IORI-SAMA ODIA A SU VICE-CHAN! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Ranma:** Vaya… Es casi tan buena para llorar como Soun… Casi…

**Iori (frustrado):** ¡ARGH! ¡¡YO NO TE ODIO!!

**Vice: **¡SNIF! ¿En serio?

**Iori:** Si. Yo no te…

**Vice (se cuelga de Iori):** ¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS IORI-SAMA, TE SERE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA!!

**Iori:** … Como sea…

**Kima (mira a Vice):** Grrrr.

**Iori (burlesco):** ¿Qué sucede Kima? ¿Estás celosa?

¡!

**Kima (retira su puño de la cara de Iori): **Para nada… "Iori-sama".

**Iori (Con un ojo morado y Vice colgando de él):** Nota a mí mismo… No hagas enfadar a Kima…

(------)

_Y así__, Vice se ha unido al grupo, todo el tiempo colgada del brazo izquierdo de Iori. Y Kima, al notar esto, se cuelga del brazo derecho de Iori. Al menos Vice fue muy amable en tomarse el tiempo para explicar donde se encuentran y el por qué estaba ayudando a los demás Hakkeshu en un principio._

**Ranma:** Okey, estoy muy confundido… ¿Podrías repetírmelo de nuevo?

**Vice (suspira):** … Está bien… Pero solo una vez más. Esto es el "Espacio Orochi", una dimensión pequeña, donde el Orochi fue hecho prisionero por la Shingi Trioca hace más de 1800 años. Aquí, la influencia del Orochi tiene el control, así que de esa forma, cada tierra esta conectada a uno de los Hakkeshu. Eso significa que cada isla tiene un "palacio" en ella que corresponde al Hakkeshu quien su elemento tiene mayor influencia sobre el terreno. Para conectar cada isla, uno tiene que derrotar o complacer al Hakkeshu de ese lugar y luego pasar una "prueba". Cada prueba es diferente. Algunos usan la mente, otros utilizan la fuerza física, otras utilizan el espíritu y otros siendo una combinación de dos o combinación de las tres.

**Ranma:** Okey, eso explica bastante… Entonces… ¿Es por eso que los relámpagos han dejado de atacarnos?

**Vice:** Así es. Tengo control total sobre mi "mundo", así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

**Kyo:** No te creo.

_Vice sonríe, apunta a Kyo, el cielo se vuelve obscuro y luego…_

¡!

**Kyo (frito):** … Okey… ¡COF! Te creo…

**Vice (sonríe aun mas):** Bien…

(------)

_Después de caminar un poco más a través del desierto, el grupo llega a un área que tiene cinco anillos y ocho estatuas de piedra de las cabezas de Orochi con sus mandíbulas abiertas._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

**Vice:** Muy sencillo. Pon los anillos dentro de las bocas de cinco de las cabezas de Orochi. Si logras colocarlas en las cinco cabezas correctas el próximo puente se formará.

**Iori:** Así que básicamente se trata de encontrar el orden correcto.

**Vice:** Así es.

**Chizuru:** ¿Y tú sabes ese orden?

**Vice:** ¡Por supuesto! Yo hice esta prueba. ¡Es una prueba de memorización!

**Terry:** Okay… ¿Podrías resolver esto, por favor?

**Vice:** Claro.

_Vice coloca un anillo en la primera, segunda, quinta, sexta y octava estatua. Las mandíbulas de las estatuas se cierran y se sumergen en el suelo. __Entonces la tercera, cuarta y séptima cabeza crecen en tamaño, como si cobraran vida. Se disparan hacia la próxima isla flotante y muerden la orilla de esta. Sus cuellos forman las escaleras hacia la siguiente isla._

**Vice:** Eso estuvo impresionante ¿o qué?

**Kyo (murmura):** Mas bien como "¿o qué?"

¡!

_Un Kyo aun mas achicharrado yace en el suelo convulsionando._

**Vice:** Recuerda que aún te encuentras en mi mundo.

**Kyo (achicharrado):** ¡COF! ¡COF! Si señora…

**Vice (sonríe):** Ah… Esto es poder…

**Iori:** ¡¡Hm, hm, hm, hm, je je je je, JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Kima (piensa):** Nota a mí misma, a Iori le encanta cuando alguien maltrata a Kyo…

(------)

_Y así, Ranma y compañía continúan su camino a través del puente hacia la próxima isla flotante. Al llegar al otro lado, ven que el lugar es como un campo hecho de vidrio, algo que parece como un castillo a lo lejos y un letrero que está hecho de varias joyas, con una palabra escrita en ella._

**Ranma (lee el letrero):** Luz…

**Vice:** Que bien. Este es el mundo de Mature.

**Terry (mira a su alrededor):** Bueno… Parece que nada malo puede suceder aquí…

_De repente, diamantes de 2 metros de largo salen del suelo y rodean a Chizuru._

**Chizuru:** … Esto no es bueno…

**Vice:** Oh, casi lo olvido. Mature odia a los Yata como Iori-sama así como yo odio a los Kusanagi.

**Chizuru:** … Esto DEFINITIVAMENTE no es bueno…

**Vice (burlesca):** Para ti, al menos…

**Ranma (rompe las "lanzas" de ****diamante):** Rayos, estas cosas si que son duras.

_Todos se le quedan viendo._

**Ranma:** **(sacude su mano)**… ¿Qué?

**Vice (inspecciona una de las piezas que Ranma rompió):** … Diamante… Pudo romper un diamante con su puño. ¡VAYA QUE SI ES FUERTE!

**Ranma:** ¿Y? No fue tan difícil de romper.

_Todos caen de cara al suelo._

**Ranma:** … ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

**Chizuru (se levanta)****: **Ranma… ¿No te das cuenta que el diamante es uno de los materiales más duros que existen?

**Ranma:** ¿Es serio? ¡QUE BIEN! ¡Parece que me estoy volviendo muy fuerte!

_Chizuru cae de vuelta al suelo. Si los demás no estuvieran ya en el suelo, habrían caído de nuevo._

**Ranma:** Bueno… ¡continuemos!

**Chizuru (aun en el suelo):** ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? ¡¡MATURE QUIERE MATARME!!

**Ranma:** No hay de que preocuparse. ¡Yo te llevare hasta allá!

_Antes de que Chizuru pudiera responder, Ranma la carga sobre sus brazos y comienza a saltar hacia el edificio que se encuentra a lo lejos._

**Chizuru (se sonroja):** ¡OYE! ¡SUELTAME!

**Iori (se queda viendo como Ranma y Chizuru se van alejando): **Hm, hm, hm…

¡!

**Vice y Kima (con sus manos sobre la boca de Iori):** Iori, nos gustas, pero por favor… ¡¡YA DEJA DE REIRTE!!

_Iori simplemente asienta._

**Kyo (murmura):** Que debilucho. Dejándose controlar por las mujeres de esa forma.

_Otro relámpago se dispara desde el mundo de Vice hacia Kyo…_

¡!

**Kyo (otra vez frito): **Alguien… Por favor... Haga que el dolor desaparezca.

_Iori estaba a punto de reírse de nuevo, pero Vice y Kima le lanzan una mirada que lo hace pensarlo dos veces._

**Billy (a nadie en particular):** Este sí que ha sido un trabajo muy interesante…

(------)

_Y así, el grupo cruza el área hecho de vidrio. Se detienen frente a lo que parece un castillo de la era medieval europea hecha de varios tipos de joyas. Naturalmente, Billy intenta __sacar algunas de las piedras preciosas de la pared del castillo._

**Billy (ojos se convierten en símbolos de dinero): **Diamantes, esmeraldas y rubís, que bien. Diamantes, esmeraldas y rubís, que bien. Diamantes, esmeraldas y rubís, que bien…

**Vice:** Sabes bien que si Mature se da cuenta que haces eso, ella te va a matar, ¿verdad?

**Billy (gota en la frente):** … Okey, creo que esto será suficiente para mí.

**Ranma (mira la enorme puerta que parece estar hecha de zafiros):** Y ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que abrimos esta cosa?

**Vice:** Muy sencillo… Simplemente hay que tocar.

**Ranma (gota en la frente):** … Bromeas, ¿verdad?

**Vice:** Observa y aprende.

_Vice camina hasta la puerta del castillo y toca con los nudillos de su mano derecha. La puerta se abre lentamente. Vice voltea hacia el grupo con una cara presumida._

**Vice (burlesca):** ¿Ven?

**Ranma:** Muy interesante.

**Terry:** En verdad. ¿Entramos?

**Vice:** Por supuesto. ¡Síganme!

_Vice entra de brinquitos al castillo muy contenta. Los demás se voltean a ver entre sí y también entran al castillo._

(------)

_Una vez adentro,__ el grupo puede ver el castillo por lo que es. En verdad es una mezcla entre un castillo bien amueblado y una colección de joyas. Todo el lugar está hecho de gemas perfectas de diferentes tamaños y formas. Ven a Vice salir de un cuarto enorme._

**Vice:** Oigan, Mature quiere hablar con ustedes.

_Los peleadores se ven entre sí de nuevo._

**Vice (suspira):** … No sean tan escépticos; ella solo quiere hablar.

_Los demás simplemente suspiran y se dirigen a la "sala real" de Mature. Una vez ahí ven que es una habitación enorme, con las paredes y el piso hechas de diamante__, con tallados del sol en ámbar dispersados por las paredes que emiten luz, la cual es reflectada por toda la habitación gracias a los cuatro candelabros hechos de diferentes tipos de joyas. Ven a Mature en una esquina más obscura del cuarto, sentada en un trono de cristal, con unos puntos de luz reflectadas hacia ella, dándole una imagen mística._

**Mature:** Y bien… ¿Cómo han estado?

**Ranma (se acerca a Mature):** Por favor Mature. Sabemos que este es tu mundo y te pedimos permiso para pasar.

**Mature (se frota la barbilla):** Hmmm… Ese es un favor razonable… Pero…

**Ranma (parpadea):** ¿Pero?

**Mature:** Los dejaré pasar con don condiciones.

**Ranma (levanta una ceja):** ¿A si?

**Mature:** Una es que pasen la noche aquí. Pienso que necesitan recuperar sus fuerzas. También deben tener hambre…

**Ranma:** ¿Y la segunda?

**Mature (se levanta de su trono y hace una pose):** Dejan que yo los acompañe. Estar en este lugar sola me está volviendo ¡LOCA! Yo necesito acción.

_Todos los peleadores muestran una gota en la frente._

**Kyo:** Chale… Que presumida…

_Uno de los candelabros cae del techo y se estrella en la cabeza de Kyo._

¡!

**Kyo (debajo del candelabro):** … Owww.

_Billy camina hacia donde está Kyo y empieza a levantar las joyas sueltas._

**Billy (ojos son signos de dinero):** Esta será para mi fondo del retiro, esta será para mi Ferrari, esta será para mi mansión, esta será para mi alberca y esta será para…

**Mature (grita):** ¡¡DEJA DE ESTAR ROBANDO MIS JOYAS!!

**Billy (asustado):** Este… Si señora.

(------)

_Todos se ponen cómodos en el "palacio" de Mature. La cena fue prácticamente __tranquila, con la excepción de Billy, quien trato de robar algunos de los cubiertos de plata. Después de la cena y cuando Mature les mostro sus "habitaciones"… Esa es otra historia…_

_Ranma se encuentra parado en el balcón del palacio de Mature, viendo hacia el "cielo". Puede ver las demás islas. Suspira. Quiere sabe donde se encuentra su "Le-chan". Ha estado muy preocupado por su bienestar desde que despertó en el hospital._

**Ranma (mira hacia el cielo):** Le-chan… Donde quiera que estés, espero que te encuentres bien.

_Vice y Mature se acercan a Ranma silenciosamente._

**Vice:** Este… ¿Amo Orochi?

**Mature:** Hemos querido hacerle unas preguntas…

**Ranma (suspira):** … Miren… Yo no soy el Orochi, Soy Ranma Saotome, de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Categoría Libre. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ustedes entender eso?

**Vice:** Lo siento amo Oro… Este… Amo Ranma.

**Ranma (sacude su cabeza):** Escuchen, por favor no me llamen amo. No soy ni mejor ni más importante que cualquiera de ustedes. Por lo que yo tengo entendido, ustedes son mejor que yo, ya que ustedes son Hakkeshu de sangre pura, mientras yo solo soy…

_Vice y Mature se ponen de rodillas y se postran a los pies de Ranma._

**Vice:** ¡No! Usted es nuestro amo. Sabemos que no le agrada, pero sentimos que es nuestro deber darle el respeto que se merece.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué me merezco?

**Mature:** Así es. Usted es el Fragmento del Alma de Orochi. Para nosotros, su palabra es ley. La única razón por la cual seguimos a Goenitz anteriormente fue porque él literalmente tenía control sobre si vivíamos o no. Pero ahora que hemos recuperado nuestra vida por completo y que usted ha aparecido, sentimos que es nuestro deber seguirlo.

**Vice (sonríe):** Y a Iori-sama por supuesto.

_Mature se molesta con Vice pero se retracta cuando ve que Ranma sonríe hacia la actitud de Vice. Mature se siente maravillada de que su "señor" pueda ser tan sencillo. Ranma entonces se concentra en ellas dos._

**Ranma:** ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe que le pasó a Le-chan?

_Vice y Mature se ponen serias. Ranma toma esto como un mal presagio._

**Ranma (ojos empieza a llorar):** ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

**Vice:** Lo sentimos mucho amo, pero Leona esta… Este… Umm…

**Ranma:** Por favor díganme. ¿Qué le hizo ese bastardo de Goenitz?

**Mature:** Para ser honesta, no estamos seguras. Pero lo que si le podemos asegurar es que sea lo que sea lo que le haya hecho, no es nada bueno… Sentimos mucho ser las portadoras de tan mala noticia para usted.

**Ranma (suspira):** … Está bien… No es su culpa… Pero, por favor, ¿podrían retirarse? Necesito estar a solas.

_Vice y Mature se levantan, hacen una reverencia respetuosamente y dejan a Ranma a solas. Una vez que se fueron, Ranma aprieta su puño y golpea __el riel de diamante, quebrándola en pequeños pedazos y cortándose la mano levemente._

**Ranma:** Maldito Goenitz… ¡Te vas a pudrir en el infierno! Cuando recupere a Le-chan, prometo que te detendré de una vez por todas, para que jamás puedas lastimarla a ella o a cualquiera cerca de mi otra vez.

(------)

_Goenitz sonríe. Su plano de existencia es el viento por supuesto. Y el viento se encuentra en todas partes dentro del "espacio Orochi". Así que Goenitz tiene oídos en todas partes literalmente. Y sabe que el Décimo Hakkeshu está sufriendo._

**Goenitz:** Pronto… Pronto su espíritu será por fin destruido y entonces… Hm hm… Nuestro Dios Orochi al fin podrá despertar y tendremos lo que ciertamente nos pertenece. Y esas dos TRAIDORAS, Vice y Mature, tendrán su merecido. Después de todo, necesitaba de los Hakkeshu de la "Formación de Ocho Serpientes" para abrir la puerta al "Espacio Orochi". Y ahora que ya he logrado eso… Ellas son… (Sonrisa Maléfica) Desechables. Y entiende bien esto, Decimo Hakkeshu, la facilidad que tuviste para atravesar el espacio Orochi ¡HA TERMINADO! Ahora… Ahora se encuentran aquellos que buscaran cambiarte en vez de ser cambiados…

_La risa de Goenitz hace eco a través de su mundo. Su maldito plan acercándose __más a ser realidad… Al menos en esta dimensión…_

(------)

Final Capítulo 37

Próximo capítulo: Los guerreros se dirigen a la prueba de Mature y continúan al siguiente "mundo" en el Espacio Orochi. La Tierra… ¿Podrá Yashiro cobrar venganza contra Iori?

Historia Original:** RedPriest 17**

Traducción:** Guy with a Stick**


	38. Chapter 38

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu capítulo 38: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de la Tierra.

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

_Nuestro grupo de héroes se reúne a las afueras del palacio de Mature, listos para dirigirse al resto de los "__Mundos Orochi". Mature les ha proporcionado a todos cosas para comer, cantimploras con agua, cobijas, medicinas y mochilas en cual cargar todo. (Mientras Billy tiene su mochila llena con todo tipo de joyas). Ranma voltea hacia Mature._

**Ranma: **Este... Mature...

**Mature:** ¿Si amo?

**Ranma (suspira):** Primero que nada, podrías por favor dejar de llamarme amo. Y segundo, ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

**Mature: **Usted lo olvida, yo soy la Hakkeshu de la luz, por lo cual las ilusiones son una de mis especialidades.

**Chizuru:** ¿Entonces nada de esto es real?

**Terry (levanta una de las mochilas):** Pues si se sienten real.

**Mature:** Porque lo son. Tengo mucho más poder aquí pues este es mi dominio, así que fui capaz de hacer que todas las ilusiones tomaran una forma sólida. Entonces, todo lo que cargan se puede usar.

**Iori:** Eso es conveniente.

**Mature:** Claro. Soy de mayor utilidad que Vice.

**Vice: **¡OYE! ¡Yo también soy de gran utilidad!

**Mature:** Claro… En molestar a Iori.

**Vice: **¡YO NO MOLESTÓ A MI IORI-SAMA! ¡EL LO DISFRUTA! (Se cuelga del cuello de Iori). ¿Ves? ¡Le agrada!

**Iori (cara pálida):** No… No puedo respirar…

**Kyo:** ¡NO ES JUSTO, TODA LAS MUJERES DEBERÍAN DE ESTAR LOCAS POR MI!

_Vice suelta a Iori. Camina hacia Kyo, con una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno._

**Vice:** ¿Y por qué debería ser así?

**Kyo:** Porque yo soy un Kusanagi. ¡Un Kusanagi es MUCHO mejor, más habilidoso y más atractivo que cualquier ESTÚPIDO YAGAMI!

_Vice parece estar lista para partirle la __cara a Kyo, pero Iori y Ranma se le adelantan._

**Iori y Ranma:** ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARNOS ESTÚPIDO!?

_La muy merecida paliza que Kyo recibe toma otros 20 minutos para completar._

**Vice:** ¿Se divirtieron?

**Ranma:** Sí.

**Iori:** Por supuesto… ¡Hm, hm, hm, hm, je je je je, JA JA JA JA JAAAAAA!

**Kima:** Iori… Tendremos que hacer algo sobre esa risa...

(------)

_Los peleadores continúan atravesando el mundo de Mature y llegan a la orilla__, donde ella colocó la siguiente prueba. Es una estatua de busto, de un hombre adulto hecha de mármol._

**Mature:** Aquí está. ¡La prueba de la humildad!

**Billy (mira a Mature):** ¿"De la humildad"?

**Mature:** Así es. La estatua les hará algunas preguntas. Si mienten en su respuesta, la estatua los castigará.

**Terry:** ¿Cuántas preguntas hará?

**Mature:** Todo depende a quien le haga las preguntas.

**Kyo:** ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO!

**Chizuru:** ¿Y por qué tú?

**Kyo:** Porqué puedo. ¡YO SOY UN KUSANAGI!

**Mature (burlesca):** Esto será… Interesante.

**Kyo (se acerca a la estatua):** ¡Estoy listo para tomar tu prueba!

**Estatua:** Muy bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Kyo:** El Grandioso Kyo Kusanagi: ¡El Rey de los Peleadores!

**Estatua:** ¡MENTIROSO! ¡TU NO ERES EL REY DE LOS PELEADORES!

_Electricidad sale de los ojos de la estatua y electrocuta a Kyo._

**Kyo (calcinado, su pelo en forma de afro):** … COF… Ya empiezo a enfadarme de estos malditos ataques eléctricos…

**Terry:** Vaya Kyo… ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

**Chizuru:** Ahora lo intentare yo, si nadie tiene objeción. Yo no mentiré.

**Mature:** Todos dicen lo mismo…

**Estatua:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Chizuru:** Chizuru Kagura.

**Estatua:** ¿A que te dedicas?

**Chizuru:** Soy sacerdotisa del Templo Yata y líder de mi propia compañía Kagura Inc.

**Estatua (sonríe):** ¿Vistes lencería de piel negra provocativa?

**Chizuru (se sonroja):** ¡¡¡NO!!!

**Estatua:** Me lo imaginaba. Eres muy aburrida…

**Chizuru:** ¡OYE! ¡YO NO SOY ABURRIDA!

**Estatua:** Esta bien, esta bien… Que carácter… Ahora… ¿A quien amas?

**Chizuru:** Yo amo… Este… En verdad nunca lo he pensado muy bien.

**Estatua (sonríe):** Claro que sí… Pero puede que no te hayas dado cuenta.

**Chizuru (confusa):** ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

**Estatua:** Puedo ver dentro de tu corazón. Yo se a quien amas.

**Chizuru:** ¿Quién?

**Estatua:** Un chico llamado Shingo Yabuki.

_El lugar se torna MUY silencioso. Una bola de ramas secas pasa por ahí._

**Chizuru:** No…

**Estatua:** Sí.

**Chizuru (sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos):** ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Estatua:** Este… Sí… Ahora deja de estarme contradiciendo. Ya fallaste la prueba.

**Kyo:** ¡OYE! ¿NO LA VAS A CASTIGAR POR MENTIR?

**Estatua:** No. Fue una mentira no intencional. Mientras tú fuiste un baboso que asegura ser el Rey de los Peleadores.

**Kyo:** ¡OYE!

**Estatua:** Pues lo fuiste.

**Ranma:** Déjenme intentarlo.

**Estatua:** Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Ranma:** Ranma Saotome, de la Escuela de Artes Marciales Categoría Libre y el Décimo Hakkeshu.

**Estatua:** ¿A que te dedicas?

**Ranma:** Artes Marciales.

**Estatua:** ¿A quien amas?

**Ranma:** Leona Heidern.

**Estatua:** ¿Alguna vez has odiado a alguien?

**Ranma:** Sí.

**Estatua:** ¿Has matado a alguien?

**Ranma:** … Sí… ¡Pero el tipo volvió a la vida!

**Estatua:** Okay… Ahora dime (sonríe). ¿Has hecho el amor?

_Todos observan detenidamente a Ranma._

**Ranma (sonroja):** ¿¡QUE TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!?

**Estatua:** Solo contesta la pregunta.

**Ranma (aun sonrojado):** No… Aún no lo he hecho.

**Estatua:** Bien. Ahora, ¿has mojado la cama alguna vez?

**Ranma (****reúne su ki en su mano):** ¿Y tú crees poder sobrevivir después de que te haga polvo?

**Estatua (empieza a sudar):** … Buen punto… Nos brincaremos esa pregunta… Ahora dime, ¿Le has dado un beso francés y has tocado a la persona que amas? Me han dicho que eso se siente muy bien…

**Ranma (voltea hacia Mature):** MATURE, ¿¡QUE TIPO DE PRUEBA ESTUPIDA COLOCASTE AQUÍ!?

**Mature:** Les dije que se trata de una prueba de humildad. Simplemente se tienen que tragar su orgullo y contestar todas las preguntas embarazosas con la verdad para poder continuar al siguiente mundo. En cuanto como logró ser tan pervertido… Pues base su personalidad con la de Happosai…

_Todos se le quedan __viendo._

**Mature:** Bueno, ese pequeño duende ES muy vergonzoso.

**Estatua:** ¡MENTIROSA! El no es vergonzoso. Es un maestro sobre la ropa íntima de mujer… Y tú Ranma, aun no has contestado mi pregunta…

**Ranma (voltea hacia la estatua):** ¡NO LE HE HECHO ESO A LEONA! ¿¡DE ACUERDO!?

**Estatua (en voz baja) **Chale, que enojón… (En voz alta):Como sea… ¿Prefieres calzones cortos o boxers?

**Ranma:** Boxers.

_Chizuru, Mature, Vice y Kima bajan la mirada para poder ver la "verdad" por si mismas._

**Ranma:** ¡OIGAN! ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO!

_Chizuru, Mature, Vice y Kima se sonrojan cuando se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo._

**Kyo:** ¡MALDITO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A CORROMPER A ESTAS DOS INOCENTES DONCELLAS Y A ESTAS DOS PIRUJAS!?

_Mature y Vice empiezan a partirle la cara a Kyo._

**Estatua:** Se lo tiene muy merecido, ¿verdad?

**Ranma:** Por supuesto que sí.

**Billy (piensa):** Mantener mi boca cerrada me ha hecho muy bien…

**Estatua:** Ultima pregunta.

**Ranma:** ¡FINALMENTE! ¿Cuál es?

**Estatua:** ¿Te casarías con la persona que amas?

**Ranma (mira hacia el suelo):** Este… Bueno…

_Todos los peleadores se acercan a Ranma y lo miran directo a la cara._

**Ranma:** ¡OIGAN, DEJEN DE HACER ESO!

**Estatua:** Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

**Ranma (piensa por un momento antes de responder):** … ¿Te digo algo? Lo chistoso es que, yo siempre he querido preguntarle eso, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace… Tengo miedo de que el preguntarle eso la asuste. Pues no ha tenido buena suerte con su vida y tiene poco que ambos empezamos a tener control sobre nuestras emociones… Así que, sí. Teniendo la oportunidad y la confianza, lo haría.

_La estatua se queda callada. Sonríe y se sumerge en el suelo. Un __puente hecho de mármol blanco se forma y conecta al mundo siguiente que se encuentra mas arriba._

**Mature:** ¡Lo lograste Ranma!

**Ranma (mira a Mature):** ¡MATURE!

**Mature (se agacha un poco):** Este… ¿Si?

**Ranma:** ¡POR FAVOR! Nunca vuelvas a hacer ESO. Fue una prueba muy malvada.

**Mature:** Este, tomaré nota de ello señor.

**Iori (susurra a Ranma):** Vaya, entonces ¿Aun no has puesto tu salchicha en su media noche? Estoy sorprendido.

**Ranma (patea a Iori en la quijada):** Cállate.

**Iori (murmura):** Vaya, que gruñón…

(--)

_Los peleadores logran cruzar el puente hacia la siguiente superficie__. Ven que se trata de solo un desierto con unos ligeros vientos que apenas logran levantar algo de polvo. Hay un pilar de piedras acomodadas de tal forma que forman una palabra en kanji, Iori se acerca y la lee._

**Billy:** ¿Qué es lo que dice?

**Iori:** Dice, "Chikyu".

**Terry:** ¿"Chikyu"? Mi japonés esta un poco oxidado, ¿Qué significa?

**Chizuru:** Terry, significa "Tierra".

_Iori se levanta lentamente._

**Iori (molesto):** Yashiro…

_Iori observa el "kanji" por un momento. Luego cubre su cara con su mano derecha y se inclina un poco mientras mira hacia abajo. Una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios. Luego levanta su cabeza un poco y la pequeña risa se convierte en una leve carcajada y su mano se mueve para ahora cubrir sus ojos. Luego se levanta completamente y su cabeza cuelga un poco hacia atrás, su mano derecha sujeta el lado derecho de esta mientras una gran carcajada sale de él._

**Iori:** Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAAAAA!!

**Kima (un poco preocupada):** ¿Iori?

**Iori (voltea hacia ella):** Será mejor que se mantengan lejos de mí… Será a mí a quien persiga…

**Ranma:** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

**Iori:** Es muy simple. Yashiro me odia. Siempre ha estado celoso de mí.

**Kima:** ¿Y por qué?

**Iori (****sonríe):** Porqué antes de entrar a los torneo KOF, yo era un músico, también tenía mi propio bar. Se llamaba "La Luna Creciente Café". La terminé cerrando cuando escuche noticias sobre Kyo, para poder buscarlo.

**Kyo:** ¿Y POR QUE A MI?

**Iori:** Pues, para poder demostrar lo que valgo. Mi padre siempre me hacía entender a golpes que la única razón que teníamos era destruir a los patéticos Kusanagi. Y… (Sonriendo). Al menos te he vencido a ti.

**Kyo:** ¡HMPH!

**Chizuru:** Pero aún no comprendo, ¿Qué razón tiene Yashiro para odiarte?

**Iori (****sonríe aun más):** Pues yo era un músico muy popular. El y su banda también eran muy "populares". Básicamente se hizo la vida copiando mi persona. Muchas revistas han llegado a llamarlo "El clon de Iori", ya que me copea en cada aspecto imaginable. Su actitud, el hecho de que ambos tocamos guitarras Rickenbacher, de que nuestra música suena como el grito de un ángel caído y el hecho de que yo hice todo eso primero, dejando que la prensa critique a Yashiro. También… Esta encabronado conmigo por haber dado algunos conciertos que llevaron a cancelar varios de los suyos, ya que todos iban a mis conciertos en vez de los suyos. También… Me odia por el hecho de que soy más atractivo de lo que él pudiera desear.

**Billy:** Parecen ser varias razones… Más razones para tomar venganza contra ti de las que yo tengo… Lo único que me hiciste fue patearme el trasero.

**Iori:** ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

**Billy (****mueve su cabeza):** ¡NO, NO! Una vez fue suficiente para mí.

**Kyo:** ¡DEBES ESTAR MINTIENDO! ¡LO SEGURO ES QUE EL TE ODIE PORQUE TU LO COPIASTE A EL!

**Iori (observa a Kyo):** … Tienes deseos de morir, ¿verdad?... (Sonríe). De acuerdo…

**Ranma:** IORI, ¡NO LO MATES AUN! ¡TAL VEZ LO NECESITEMOS! ¡ESPERA A QUE RESCATEMOS A LEONA!

**Iori (molesto):** Hmph… ¡ESTA BIEN! Pero solo porque TÚ lo pediste Ranma. (Comienza a caminar hacia enfrente). Ahora, si me disculpan… Tengo una cita con un bastardo de pelo blanqueado… Trató de asesinarme en el '97 y me utilizó como un títere al hacerme entrar en la Locura de Sangre ese mismo año… Se lo debo… Y tengo planes de pagarle con la misma moneda… (Sonríe). Y con intereses…

**Kima:** ¡ESPERA!

_Iori voltea y ve a Kima correr hacia él. Ella le entrega una espada._

**Iori:** Ya te lo dije, no necesito…

_Kima coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Iori. Ella entonces le habla con calma y lentamente hace notar su punto._

**Kima:** Iori, escúchame por favor. Si lo que tú dices es verdad, entonces él querrá enfrentarte a solas. Seguro se encargará de que no podamos ayudarte. Tengo el presentimiento de que si él en verdad es la "Tierra", entonces debe ser muy fuerte físicamente. Esta es mi espada. Es la espada de un oficial de alto rango en la armada del Monte Fénix. Úsala Iori. Y por favor, no la humilles. Pues se trata de una espada de honor. Demuéstrame que tienes las habilidades para utilizarla. Por favor…

_Iori mira hacia los ojos de Kima y puede ver lo concertada que esta. Lo hace sentir raro. No esta seguro de cómo manejar esta situación, __así que simplemente acepta su espada. Levanta la mano hacia Kima y esta coloca su espada enfundada en ella. Iori la observa y luego a Kima. Le sonríe. Tiene una idea de porque ella hace esto…Pero el no esta seguro de porque ella se comportaría de "esa" forma con "él". Tal vez solo este confundido, pensando que el es un regalo de Dios a las mujeres… O tal vez… Tal vez ella en verdad se siente de esa forma hacia él. Iori sonríe un poco y luego se da la vuelta._

**Iori:** Ranma, tú y los demás intenten encontrar la prueba de este lugar. Yo me encargare de Yashiro.

_Y así Iori se __dirige al centro de ese mundo, listo para enfrentarse al Rey Celestial de la Tierra._

(--)

_Iori camina por un rato. El lugar es literalmente un desierto la mayor parte, con algunas __áreas de piedra sólida. Mientras se acercaba al centro, puede ver una enorme plataforma. Iori se ríe a si mismo. Obviamente Yashiro se encuentra ahí._

**Iori (burlesco mientras piensa):** Así que, este debe ser el "palacio" de Yashiro. Bah… Parece mierda desde aquí.

_Iori __continúa caminando._

(--)

_Iori finalmente logra llegar a la plataforma. Cuando puede verlo mejor se da cuenta __de que está hecha de piedra volcánica y que hay una escalera tallada en uno de sus lados. Iori comienza a subir por esos escalones. Cuando llega a la parte alta ve que Yashiro se encuentra parado en el centro de la plataforma, dándole la espalda. Yashiro comienza a darse la vuelta lentamente._

**Yashiro (se ajusta el guante izquierdo):** OH, se ve fuerte… ¡PARA NADA!

**Iori:** Así que aquí estas… Ya me parecía oler colonia barata y cloro para el cabello.

**Yashiro:** ¡HEY! ¡NO INSULTES MI CABELLO!

**Iori:** Como sea… (Enfoca su mirada hacia Yashiro). Creo que ambos sabemos por que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

**Yashiro (****sonríe):** Por supuesto… Vas a caer mestizo.

**Iori:** Tal vez sea solo un 'mestizo', pero tú si que eres una pobre excusa para ser de 'sangre pura'. Güero oxigenado idiota.

**Yashiro (su rostro se pone rojo):** ¡RAYOS! ¡DEJA DE INSULTAR MI CABELLO!

**Iori (burlesco):** Ouch… Eso debió dolerte, ¿verdad?

**Yashiro:** ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_De repente, el suelo empieza a temblar, __picos de piedra empiezan a dispararse del suelo, rodeando la plataforma. Yashiro se revitaliza con las energías de la tierra y su piel se vuelve mas bronceada, su chaleco cambia de color a un rojo oscuro y sus pantalones cambian de un blanco azulado a un blanco con tono café. Yashiro entonces golpea con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda._

**Yashiro (sonríe):** Voy a disfrutar escucharte sufrir…

_Iori deja caer su mochila, se quita su chaleco y camisa y las deja a un lado. Luego saca su __cantimplora y se moja con algo de agua fría, su maldición de Jusenkyo surte efecto y toma su forma hechizada de Guerrero Fénix. Las alas blancas con toques violetas brotan de su espalda y deja a Yashiro estupefacto._

**Iori (toma su pose de pelea):** Bailemos.

_Y con eso Yashiro e Iori se lanzan el uno contra el otro, ambos haciendo contacto con la cabeza, la cual deja a Iori viendo estrellas. __Yashiro aprovecha el momento de debilidad de Iori y ejecuta su ataque Dual Upper, la cual Yashiro comienza con un buen golpe en el abdomen de Iori con su puño izquierdo y luego un gancho con su puño derecho hasta saltar en el aire. Iori da una maroma en el aire y sujeta su quijada. Yashiro entonces se acerca a Iori de manera presumida, casi como si se encontrara trotando pacíficamente en la mañana._

**Yashiro:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que el "Guerrero Orochi Loco" puede aguantar antes de caer?

**Iori (piensa):** Rayos. Había olvidado que tan físicamente fuerte se pone este tipo cuando se encuentra en su forma de Rey Celestial…

_Iori se pone de pie__ y disimula un golpe directo a la cara de Yashiro. Yashiro lanza un golpe hacia enfrente, pero Iori logra agacharse y ataca con sus dos piernas pateando a Yashiro en las pantorrillas y haciendo que el grandulón caiga al suelo. Iori rueda hacia atrás mientras Yashiro cae de hocico. Ambos se levantan al mismo tiempo pero Yashiro fácilmente cierra la distancia entre los dos y ataca con una patada, pero este falla cuando Iori salta y luego planea por un momento._

**Iori (piensa):** ¡Rayos! Necesito derrotar a este oxigenado pronto. Pero, ¿Cómo?

**Yashiro (provocativo):** ¿Qué sucede Iori? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

**Iori:** Miedo… ¿De ti? ¡No lo creo!

**Yashiro:** ¡Oye Iori, juguemos uno de mis juegos favoritos! "Duck Hunt"… ¡¡FINAL IMPACT!!

_Yashiro coloca su mano en el suelo y reúne energía a través de ella. Luego __retracta su puño y por último la dispara hacia el aire, lanzando un rayo de energía hacia Iori. Iori apenas logra evitar el contacto, cuando Yashiro empieza a reunir energía para lanzar otro ataque._

**Iori:** ¡NO TE DEJARE HACERLO DE NUEVO!

_Iori intenta volar hacia abajo, pero Yashiro desata su Final Impact a quemarropa sobre el pecho de Iori. Iori sale volando hacia el aire por un momento, cuando de repente Yashiro salta sobre él._

**Yashiro:** ¡SLEDGEHAMMER!

_Yashiro retracta su puño y luego la lanza contra la cabeza de Iori ¡DURO! Iori comienza a caer con rapidez y se estrella contra el suelo. La tierra se craquea por la fuerza del impacto con la que cae Iori. Este luego se levanta y sacude su cabeza para aclarar su mente. Su cabeza se encuentra sumergida en dolor y siente como Yashiro se acerca._

**Yashiro (se truena los dedos mientras camina hacia Iori):** Por fin… Ahora sí me liberaré de ti Yagami… Y entonces yo seré la verdadera estrella del JRock! ¡NADIE ME VOLVERA A COMPARAR CONTIGO!

**Iori (se limpia la sangre de su boca):** Vaya… Si que alucinas mucho… Esta bien… Terminemos con esto… ¡¡301 SLASH TALON COMBO!!

_Iori jala su puño hacia atrás y se lanza contra Yashiro. Abre su mano como una garra y es cubierta por su Magatama de Orochi, pero Yashiro brinca hacia atrás y logra evitar el ataque. Luego, Iori ejecuta su Dark Thrust, lanzando un estallido de Magatama de Orochi atreves del suelo, pero Yashiro la esquiva fácilmente de un salto y cae justo enfrente de Iori._

**Yashiro:** ¡MILLION BASH STREAM!

_Yashiro prepara sus brazos en un __ángulo de 90 grados, con los puños apuntando hacia sí mismos. Luego apunta la cabeza de Iori entre sus dos puños. Columpia su cuerpo hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, golpeando la cara de Iori una y otra vez para luego terminar con su Dual Upper, la cual manda a Iori volando hacia la orilla de la plataforma. Yashiro levanta a Iori y lo sostiene sobre las estacas de piedra que rodean el lugar._

**Yashiro (sonriendo):** ¡Y AHORA, TODO TERMINA!

_Yashiro deja caer a Iori fuera de la plataforma. Iori __está a punto de caer sobre las estacas cuando de repente sus alas se estiran a lo largo y planea arriba de las estacas. De repente vuela hacia arriba justo donde se encontraba Yashiro a una velocidad increíble y logra conectar con su puño en la quijada de Yashiro, produciendo un sonido quebrante muy fuerte._

**Yashiro (cae hacia atrás, se frota la quijada):** ¡PAGARAS POR ESO, MALDITO PUTO PELIRROJO!

_Iori ignora a Yashiro y camina hasta su mochila. Saca la espada de Kima y retira la funda. La sostiene en forma vertical frente a su cara, con los lados filosos apuntando hacia __él y a Yashiro. _

**Iori:** ¡Terminemos con esto!

_Yashiro corre hacia Iori lleno de rabia, cuando Iori vuela tranquilamente hacia Yashiro. _

**Iori:** ¡MAIDEN MASHER!

_Iori logra sujetar a Yashiro y comienza a tajar todo su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble con su mano libre y con la espada, logrando que muchos chorros de sangre broten del cuerpo de __Yashiro. Luego Iori lo sujeta del cuello con su mano libre y coloca la espada sobre el otro lado del cuello. Iori entonces jala con fuerza sus manos, tajándolo de un lado con la mano libre y cortándolo del otro con la espada y por ultimo lo lanza hacia la orilla de la plataforma. Yashiro entonces levanta su cuerpo todo cortado y sangrado. Esta respirando profundamente y se ve muy agotado a causa de ese ataque. Iori se dirige hacia su mochila cerca del otro lado de la plataforma y comienza a guardar la espada en su funda._

**Iori:** Se acabo. Has perdido…

**Yashiro:** Te… Matare… (Sus ojos se abren de golpe llenos de rabia). ¡YAGAMI! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

_Yashiro comienza a correr hacia Iori, cegado por la rabia, simplemente queriendo destrozar a Iori completamente. Iori comienza a reunir sus energías dentro de la espada. Sus ojos se vuelven blancos, brillando con una luz violeta y su fuego Orochi cubre todo su cuerpo. Iori en verdad se ve como el Fénix Violeta de la leyenda. Yashiro no se da cuenta y __continúa corriendo hacia él. Iori saca la espada y la apunta contra Yashiro. Iori ejecuta una técnica que solo ha visto que su tía Nodoka utilice._

**Iori:** ¡VENGANZA DE OCHO DIOSES!

_Todo el fuego violeta que __cubría el cuerpo de Iori se concentra en la espada y se dispara de esta en forma de una ola que pone el Great Serpent Wave de los Kusanagi en vergüenza. El fuego se dispara en forma de rayo como de un metro de ancho y en forma espiral, la parte frontal del ataque tomando la forma de las cabezas del Fénix y del Orochi. El estallido deja salir un ruido que parecen los gritos de tanto el Gran Ave de Fuego y el Dragón Hidra, la cual hace ecos por todo el mundo de Yashiro. Yashiro ve venir el ataque y levanta sus brazos para cubrir su rostro y detener el golpe. Pero de nada le sirvió… Le Venganza de Ocho Dioses atraviesa a Yashiro, incinerando su camisa, y quemándolo por completo en un fuego violeta del Fénix como del Orochi. El ataque lo golpea con tanta fuerza que sale volando por toda la plataforma y sobre la orilla, cayendo sobre algunas de las estacas._

¡!

_Iori suelta la espada y cae de rodillas. Respira profundamente. Ese ataque le quito mucha de su energía. Ni siquiera pensó que lograría ejecutar el ataque a ESE nivel de poder, pe__ro por alguna razón, le vino a él por puro instinto. Luego voltea a ver la espada de Kima en el suelo y la vuelve a guardar en su funda. La observa de arriba hacia abajo y deja salir un pequeño carcajeo. La simple idea de una persona que siempre ha sido enseñado a pelear a mano limpia, que tomara la espada sin ningún problema simplemente le da risa._

**Iori:** Kima… Tenías razón… Hm, hm… En verdad fue de gran ayuda… Hm, hm… Imagina… Je, je… Imagina… Je, je… Imagínate eso… ¡JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAAAA!

_Después de un momento, Iori se levanta y ata la funda de la espada sobre su cintura, para que la espada se encuentre de su lado izquierdo. Luego camina hacia la orilla de la plataforma para ver como termino Yashiro. Cuando llega, lo que ve lo sorprende. El Rey Celestial tiene estacas de piedra clavadas a través de su hombro izquierdo, el lado derecho de su abdomen, su pierna derecha y ambos brazos, una a través de su parte superior y la otra a través de su parte inferior. Y parece que también logro rasgar el lado derecho de su cabeza con una de esas estacas. Iori se inclina para tener una mejor vista y ve que Yashiro aun respira, pero ya no les causara más problemas._

**Iori:** Simplemente muere como estas.

_Iori entonces camina hacia donde se encuentra su mochila, la levanta, estira sus alas y vuela fuera de la plataforma, dejando a Yashiro tal como esta._

(--)

_Goenitz __está molesto… El les había dicho repetidamente a los Hakkeshu que utilizaran su mundo y el número de sus enemigos en su contra. Pero, Yashiro fue un idiota. Yashiro quería aniquilarlos uno a la vez. Y él en verdad solo quería a uno de ellos. Y de ahí está el hecho de que Yashiro nunca utilizo en verdad su mundo a su ventaja. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Yashiro seguramente morirá por sus heridas, Goenitz mataría a ese idiota el mismo. Goenitz luego repasa en su mente lo que les espera._

**Goenitz (piensa):** Idiota. Te mereces el resultado que obtuviste, pero ahora has puesto al resto de nosotros en riesgo. Esto hace ahora tres mundos que han logrado atravesar. Confió en que el resto de los Hakkeshu no serán tan estúpidos como tú, Yashiro. Y, aun si logran avanzar… Tengo algunas sorpresas esperándolos… (En voz alta). ¿No es así, Leona?

_Goenitz da vuelta hacia una pared de piedra y vemos a Leona encadenada en ella. Se ve toda alborotada, con una vista fría en sus ojos, cubierto de sangre. Hay mucha sangre a su alrededor. Leona lo mira fijamente, con temor a hablar._

**Goenitz (camina hacia ella):** ¿No es así?

_Leona mira a Goenitz mientras el la mira directamente, cara a cara y le escupe. __El la golpea en la cara, haciendo que escupa sangre a un lado._

**Goenitz (se truena los nudillos):** ¿De dónde demonios consiguen ustedes tanta agalla? Han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

**Leona (se sacude mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos):** Vete a la chingada…

_Goenitz la golpea de nuevo en la cara y luego le lanza un gancho al abdomen y por ultimo patea su cabeza contra la pared. Ella cae al suelo y comienza a toser sangre de nuevo. Su cabello comienza a ponerse rojo, sus ojos pierden sus pupilas y su ropa se vuelve __más oscura. Leona ha pasado a la Locura de Sangre y tira de sus cadenas, tratando de liberarse para poder destrozar la primera persona que encuentre enfrente… Pero no lo logra… Las cadenas no ceden, pero ella continúa jalando de ellas, para poder hacer añicos a Goenitz. Goenitz se le acerca, con un centímetro de distancia entre ellos y sonríe._

**Goenitz:** Si… Esto es lo que en verdad eres… Una bestia… Ustedes, los mestizos no son más que psicópatas… Bestias sedientas de sangre que son utilizadas como armas… Y llenare cada momento de "pensamiento" que tienes con dolor hasta que estés en esta forma permanentemente… Una arma… Una "cosa" hecha para matar. El mayor predador…

_Goenitz entonces se aleja de la criatura chillante que creo de Leona. El sonríe, pensando en todo el dolor que le causara para lograr hacer de ella lo que él quiere. Y él lo hará._

Historia original: **RedPriest17**

Traducción al español: **Guy with a Stick**

NOTA:

Siento mucho la tardanza en postear este capítulo, pero estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupado para poder traducir este fic con frecuencia (y agregando el hecho de que mi PC murió por la patria). Pero parece ser que ya dispondré de un poco de más tiempo libre para poder avanzar. Así que solo les pido paciencia mientras continúo con la traducción, como me prestan una laptop de vez en cuando, tratare de adelantar lo más posible en ese tiempo. Gracias.


	39. Chapter 39

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traduccion al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu. Capítulo 39: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de la Montaña.

_Ranma y su compañía conformada por Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Kyo, Billy, Mature y Vice han logrado llegar al límite del "Mundo de Tierra". Lo que encuentran frente a ellos es una pared de piedra de alrededor de 1.5 metros de alto y 1 metro de largo. Hay muchos tallados en la pared, como jeroglíficos… Excepto que todas las figuras son de la misma cosa… El símbolo del Orochi…_

**Billy:** ¿Para qué demonios será esta cosa?

**Chizuru:** De seguro se trata de la prueba.

**Terry (observa la pared):** También pienso lo mismo… Pero no estoy completamente seguro…

**Mature (se acerca a la piedra y la analiza):** SIP… Esta es la prueba…

**Ranma:** ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

**Mature (analiza por un momento ****más la pared):** Mmmm… ¡Aja! ¡LO TENGO! ¡Sé lo que tenemos que hacer!

**Ranma:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Mature:** Es una prueba de vista.

**Kima:** "¿De vista?"

**Mature: **Bueno, ¿Ven todos estos tallados en la pared?

**Ranma:** Si

**Mature:** Bueno, uno de estos tallados es diferente a los demás. Lo único que hay que hacer es encontrar cual es la figura diferente y el próximo puente se mostrará.

**Chizuru (observa la pared de arriba hacia abajo):** … ¡Debe haber más de 1,500 pequeños dibujos del símbolo del Orochi! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ESPERAN QUE ENCONTREMOS EL SIMBOLO QUE ES DIFERENTE!?

**Vice:** Este… Creo que ese es el chiste… No quería que avanzáramos…

**Ranma:** ¡Ese cretino!

**Kyo:** ¡Tengo una idea!

_Todos observan a Kyo._

**Kyo:** ¿Tenemos que tocar el símbolo diferente cuando lo encontremos?

**Mature:** Eso creo. De esa manera sabe que la encontraste.

**Kyo:** ¡EXCELENTE! ¡Entonces los tocaré todos!

_Todos observan a Kyo estupefactos… En verdad se le ocurrió una buena idea…_

**Terry: **Vaya… Eso en verdad tiene sentido…

**Ranma:** Es cierto…

**Vice:** Que bueno que Iori-sama no está aquí para ver a Kyo actuar inteligente. Podría sufrir un ataque a; corazón de la sorpresa.

**Kyo:** ¡HEY! ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN IDIOTA! Ahora, buscaré el símbolo correcto que nos lleve al siguiente mundo.

_Kyo toca uno de los símbolos y es electrocutado._

**Kyo (mientras una corriente eléctrica corre por todo su cuerpo):** ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡DUELE!

_Ranma patea a Kyo y este sale volando lejos de la pared. Los demás se quedan viendo a la forma humeante de Kyo._

**Kyo:** … Ouch…

**Ranma (mira la pared):** Creo que Yashiro no era tan tonto. Si tocamos la figura incorrecta, seremos electrocutados…

**Terry:** Entonces, tendremos que revisar cada uno de los símbolos ¿Verdad?

_De repente, hay una enorme explosión en el centro de ese mundo. El grupo escucha un chillido de una creatura desconocida que parece venir de un estallido de fuego violeta. Esto sorprende a algunos y Billy arroja su bastón hacia la pared._

**Billy (apunta hacia donde vieron el fuego violeta):** ¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!

_Repentinamente, el suelo empieza a temblar._

**Billy:** ¡¿Y QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?!

Los peleadores voltean y ven que el bastón de Billy tocó uno de los símbolos… El tallado está emitiendo un color violeta y la pared se hunde en el suelo. Luego, un puente de piedra, cubierto con la marca del símbolo del Orochi se forma de la orilla de la superficie en la que se encuentran a la siguiente. Billy, en su susto, había logrado vencer el desafío por accidente. Todos los demás se quedan viendo estupefactos.

**Billy:** ¡LO LOGRE! ¡RESOLVI ESTA ESTUPIDA PRUEBA! ¡¡SOY EL MEJOR!!

**Terry:** Lo que es la suerte de un en un millón…

**Chizuru:** Si… En verdad…

**Mature:** Creo que cada perro tiene su día…

_Billy continúa bailando, alagándose de cómo él es el mejor, hasta que de repente se da cuenta de una figura en el 'cielo' que viene volando hacia él._

**Billy:** ¡GAH! ¡¡CUIDADO!!

_Billy se tira al suelo. Los demás se dan la vuelta para ver a la persona que viene. Una vez que entra a buena vista, la tensión de los demás desaparece._

**Ranma:** ¡Es Iori!

_Iori aterriza en frente de los demás. Se ve un poco agotado, pero en general, en forma apantallante. Tiene su mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo, el cinto de la espada alrededor de su cintura, la espada envainada al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo; no viste su camisa ni su chaqueta y tiene sus alas extendidas mientras se encuentra parado. Una sola idea corre por la mente de todas las peleadoras._

**Chizuru, Kima, Vice y Mature (piensan):** ¡ES MUY GUAPO!

_Vice sigue ese pensamiento y se cuelga de Iori._

**Vice (ojos son pequeños corazones):** ¡IORI-SAMA!

**Iori (gota en la frente):** … Es bueno verte también Vice…

**Mature (empieza a golpear a Iori en su hombro derecho):** ¡IORI ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTAS CORROMPIENDO A LA PEQUEÑA VICE DE NUEVO!

**Iori (viendo a Mature quien lo está golpeando):** … "¿Pequeña Vice?"

_Iori levanta a Vice y a Mature por el cuello de sus camisas con una sola mano y las hace a un lado. Luego camina hacia Kima, se suelta el cinturón de la espada y le entrega la espada envainada._

**Iori:** Toma.

**Kima (toma su espada):** Gracias.

**Iori (voltea hacia Ranma):** Oye Ranma, ¿Ya encontraron la siguiente prueba?

**Ranma: **Si. Y ya lo resolvimos.

**Billy:** "¿Lo resolvimos?" OYE, ¡YO LO RESOLVI!

**Ranma:** Por pura suerte.

**Billy:** … Claro, aguafiestas.

_Iori simplemente ignora a Billy y se pone a buscar dentro de su mochila, saca su cantimplora con su mano derecha. Forma una flama violeta en la punta de su dedo índice y la coloca debajo de su cantimplora. Luego deja caer algo del agua calentada sobre su cabeza, haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran dentro de su espalda. Luego saca su camisa y chaqueta de la mochila y se las pone de vuelta._

**Iori:** ¿Nos vamos? No tenemos todo el día.

**Ranma:** Claro. ¡VAMONOS!

**Billy (levanta su bastón):** Oigan, ¡Espérenme!

_Y así, el grupo de guerreros continúan su camino a través del puente hasta el siguiente "mundo"._

(--)

_Cuando logran llegar del otro lado ven algo curioso sobre ese __mundo. Toda la superficie es un acantilado de cómo 100m de alto._

**Terry (mira hacia arriba):** … Rayos…

**Ranma (voltea hacia Mature):** Este, Mature… ¿Pura casualidad nos empacaste equipo para escalar?

**Mature (agita su cabeza):** No. Lo siento. No esperaba algo como esto.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes. Bueno… (Escupe sobre las palmas de sus manos y las frota). Es hora de escalar.

**Billy:** Espera un momento… ¿Quieres que escalemos ESO?

**Ranma:** Así es.

**Billy (murmura):** No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto… Cuando regrese le pediré a mi jefe un aumento…

**Mature (saca ****un rubí de la mochila de Billy):** Bueno, con todas las joyas que te robaste de mi 'palacio', creo que te llevaste un 'bono' muy decente…

**Billy:** ¡IPP!

**Iori:** Billy, eres un bastardo muy ambicioso. ¿Para que necesitas todo ese dinero?

**Billy:** Bueno, lo necesito para que Lily y yo podamos disfrutar de una vida tranquila.

**Iori (levanta una ceja):** ¿"Lily"? (Burlesco). ¿Quién es ella, Billy? ¿Acaso te conseguiste una novia?

**Billy:** ¡NO! Lily es mi pequeña hermana.

_Todos los peleadores, con la excepción de Terry, se le quedan viendo._

**Ranma, Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Kyo, Vice y Mature:** ¿¡TIENES UNA HERMANA!?

_La fuerza con la que los peleadores hicieron la pregunta, tumba a Billy de espaldas al suelo._

**Billy:** … Ouch…

**Terry:** Bueno, muchachos… (Los demás voltean hacia Terry). Para ser honesto, así es, Billy tiene una hermana menor. En veces la llaman "Lily Kane: Reina de South Town". En verdad es una muchacha muy popular allá en casa. Si hasta Joe parece seguirla por todos lados cuando él se encuentra por ahí. Creo que le gusta…

**Billy (prepara su bastón):** ¿QUE A JOE QUE? ¿QUE LE GUSTA QUIEN? ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡¡NADIE SE ACERCA DE ESA FORMA A MI HERMANA MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ!!

**Terry:** Chale, tranquilo Billy, no te vaya dar un ataque… Y que si a Joe le gusta…

**Billy:** Terry… Escucha… El es Joe… Sabes cómo es Joe…

**Terry (se frota la barbilla):** Hmmm… Buen punto… Bueno, al menos parece que finalmente se ha puesto serio sobre alguien… Eso creo…

**Billy:** ¿Quién?

**Terry:** Kasumi. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta como Mary le pateaba el trasero cada vez que Joe se le arrimaba a Kasumi?

**Billy:** Es cierto… Lo he visto… Bueno, al menos ahora dejará en paz a mi hermana…

**Ranma (brillando de coraje):** Debo… Lastimar… A Joe…

**Terry:** … Es cierto… Kasumi es una de las amigas de Ranma… Bueno, parece que Joe está fregado cuando regresemos…

**Iori:** Este, Ranma… Cálmate… Aún tenemos que escalar esta montaña.

**Ranma (se calma):** Mmmm… Tienes razón Iori. Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa.

**Kyo:** Pero… Yo no quiero escalar…

**Ranma:** Kyo… Cállate y empieza a subir antes de que te de una paliza y te deje como carne molida…

**Iori (sonríe, empuña sus manos):** O yo lo haga… Lo que suceda primero…

**Kyo:** Rayos… Todo el viaje ha apestado desde el principio…

_Ranma y compañía empiezan a escalar como pueden sin equipo._

(--)

_Cuatro horas más tarde…_

_Después de escalar los 100m y haber llegado a la cima, el grupo se toma su tiempo para descansar._

**Chizuru (respira profundamente):** Eso… Eso… Eso fue espantoso…

**Terry:** ¡Ja! Ahora, eso sí fue un buen ejercicio.

**Kima:** En veces, es BUENO tener alas…

**Billy (golpea el suelo con sus puños):** ¡SOY POBRE DE NUEVO! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Mature:** ¡Ya deja de lloriquear! Así que tu mochila se rompió y perdiste la mayoría de 'tus' joyas. Que importa.

**Billy:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Kyo:** ¡OUCHI! ¡TENGO LLAGAS POR LA ESCALADA! RANMA, TODO ESTO… ¡ES CULPA TUYA!

**Ranma:** ¿Quieren dejar ya de quejarse?

**Voz:** No pueden. Todos son unos idiotas…Y tú también…

_El grupo voltea hacia donde vino la voz y ven a nadie más y nadie menos que…_

**Terry: **… ¿Yamazaki?

_Ryuji Yamazaki se encuentra sentado pacíficamente __sobre un área de pasto y flores. Una mariposa aterriza sobre la flor que levanta hacia su nariz y empieza a oler. Todos se le quedan viendo en completo shock._

**Vice:** … Bueno, esto es TOTALMENTE inesperado…

**Mature:** ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el palacio de Yamazaki fuera un pastizal de flores? Yo esperaba una torre con estatuas de ENORMES gárgolas y trampas y cosas así…

**Yamazaki (hace girar la flor entre su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice):** ¿Y esto no te agrada?

**Vice (se sujeta los hombros):** Este… Yo no me quejo…

**Ranma (le lanza una mirada de odio a Yamazaki):** Tú…

**Yamazaki:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Tú fuiste quien lanzó esa daga a la espalda de mi madre, ¿Verdad?

**Yamazaki:** Así es… Y aún NO me han pagado mis ocho millones de dólares…

¡!

_Yamazaki se frota la quijada, la cual se encuentra en llamas debido al gancho que Ranma le proporcionó. Luego Yamazaki le lanza una sonrisa._

**Yamazaki:** ¿Así que quieres fallar la prueba?

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Yamazaki:** Mi prueba es muy sencilla. Una prueba de fuerza de voluntad y entendimiento. ¿Puedes mantenerte lo suficientemente calmado para no matarme? Y, ¿Puedes escuchar mi historia con una mentalidad abierta?

**Ranma:** ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

**Yamazaki:** … IDIOTA, ¡TE LO ACABO DE EXPLICAR!

**Iori (toma a Yamazaki del cuello de su camisa):** ¡NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA A MI PRIMO!

**Yamazaki: **Está bien, está bien, ¡HIJOLE! Ustedes los Yagami son tan violentos… (Sonríe):Casi tan violentos como yo… Debe ser la Sangre Orochi… Ahora, si fueras tan amable de soltarme por favor.

_Iori azota a Yamazaki contra el suelo con __tanta fuerza que Yamazaki deja marcado el suelo. Luego Iori se aleja un poco de Yamazaki._

**Yamazaki:** … Ouch… Eso dolió por si no lo sabes…

_Ranma camina hacia donde está Yamazaki y le lanza una mirada que hace que Yamazaki se perturbe por un momento._

**Ranma:** Yamazaki, te voy a dar un minuto para que comiences con tu explicación. Más te vale que nos des una muy buena razón para NO patearte el trasero. Después de que lastimaste a mi madre y la dejaste en su lecho de muerte, he querido matarte…

**Yamazaki (sudando):** Este… Como ya te lo dije, mátame y no podrán llegar al próximo mundo. ¡Y tú NUNCA podrás ver a tu querida 'Le-chan' de nuevo!

¡!

_Ranma tiene la cabeza de Yamazaki en su mano con un tipo de agarre similar a los de Vice, enterrando sus dedos__ en los lados de su cabeza._

**Yamazaki:** ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! ¡¡NO PUEDES MATARME!!

**Ranma:** Escúchame bien, ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE! Y… para tu información, puedo lastimarte miles de veces sin matarte; así que, aún pasaría tu 'prueba'…

**Yamazaki (con un toque de temor en su voz):** ¿No te atreverías?

**Ranma (sonríe maléficamente):** Pruébame… Estos últimos días, me han llevado hasta el límite… Y… (Mueve su mano a la velocidad de un rayo, de la cara de Yamazaki a su cuello). ¡TENGO QUE DESAHOGARME!

**Yamazaki (sudando):** ¡ESPERA! ¡AUN FALLARIAS LA PRUEBA! ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR MI HISTORIA CON UNA MENTE ABIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR!

_Ranma aprieta un poco más su agarre en el cuello de Yamazaki, pero finalmente se calma y lo arroja contra el suelo._

**Yamazaki (se frota el cuello):** ¡COF! ¡COF! Eso dolió…

**Ranma:** Esa es la idea. Ahora, comienza tu historia para poder continuar nuestro camino en este maldito lugar.

**Mature (interrumpe):** Se le llama, "dimensión de bolsillo".

**Ranma:** Como sea…

**Yamazaki:** … Está bien, reúnanse niños, ya es hora de que escuchen una historia especial…

_Los peleadores se reúnen alrededor de Yamazaki, para asegurarse de que no se trate de alguna trampa o quiera escapar._

(--)

**Yamazaki:** Okey… Hace tiempo, un 8 de agosto de 1964, un pequeño niño nació… El padre había abandonado al niño y a su madre cuando él solo era un bebe, y su madre murió cuando él solo tenía 6 años…

_Ranma observa a Yamazaki con cuidado, pero no lo interrumpe._

**Yamazaki:** Ya que el niño no tenía padres a quien admirar, se convirtió en un vago en las calles de Hong Kong, tratando de sobrevivir de cualquier manera posible, intentando alejarse de los peligros del crimen, el clima y el hambre. Eso fue hasta que un hombre poderoso se acerco al chico… Un Amo del crimen muy respetado en todo Hong Kong. Vio el espíritu de un guerrero en los ojos de este chico y tomo al niño bajo su manga. El niño creció entrenando y conociendo las actividades delictivas en Hong Kong. Los años pasaron y en niño se convirtió en un hombre joven, fuerte y malvadamente guapo, con un gran instinto en lo que refiere el crimen y la moda…

**Iori (tose sobre su mano):** Cof, cof, TONTERIAS, cof, cof…

_Yamazaki le echa una mirada de odio a Iori, pero decide no hacerle caso y continúa con su historia._

**Yamazaki:** Como decía… El chico creció y pronto se convirtió en la mano derecha del Jefe. Su organización se convirtió en uno de los círculos más poderosos en todo Hong Kong… Eso fue así hasta aquella noche, cuando el chico se perdió para siempre…

_Ranma levanta una ceja por la manera en que Yamazaki dijo "esa noche". Pareció haber un poco de tristeza en ello…_

**Yamazaki:** Bueno, el chico… Perdón, el hombre y su jefe fueron a tratar un contrato con una banda enemiga… El hombre presintió que algo andaba mal… Le dijo a su jefe, pero él solo se rió y le dijo a su subordinado que solo era una premonición… VAYA que se había equivocado… La banda rival los emboscó y literalmente les llovieron balazos con pistolas automáticas. El hombre se llevo 48 tiros, mientras su jefe… Su jefe fue hecho trizas… Aún cuando el hombre sobrevivió, él deseaba lo contrario. Cuando regreso a su guarida, los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos… El se encontraba devastado de todas formas posibles. Físicamente, mentalmente y espiritualmente. Ellos empezaron automáticamente a hablar entre ellos, tratando de 'decidir' quien sería el nuevo 'jefe'. Al hombre no le importó… Se retiró a su habitación y se encerró por ocho días consecutivos. No comió, no durmió ni fue al baño… Lo único que hacía era pensar…

_Yamazaki empieza a sonreír repentinamente. Esto hace que Ranma y los demás se pongan alertas._

**Yamazaki:** Mientras pensaba, noto varias cosas interesantes de sí mismo… Aún cuando no recibió ninguna atención médica, su cuerpo se estaba sanando por sí mismo a un paso increíble… Y mientras veía su propia sangre, esto lo llenó con una nueva sensación. El ver su propia sangre lo excitaba… El dolor era ahora su único amigo… Y se dio cuenta en el octavo día, que de esa forma le gustaba… Cuando salió de su habitación, fue a la oficina de su jefe difunto y abrió un baúl para sacar a su 'amiga'. Saco la daga favorita de su jefe, una que fue hecha por un artesano español. Se llamaba "Diablo Rojo", porque el propósito de esta daga era ser cubierta de la sangre de los enemigos de su jefe. El hombre entonces bajo para ver a sus 'camaradas' aún discutiendo entre ellos de quien debería ser el próximo 'jefe'. El hombre les ayudo a resolver su problema… Los destajó a todos… La sangre de todos lo cubría por completo, llenándolo con un sentimiento de éxtasis, como nunca la había sentido anteriormente… ¡¡EH JE JE JE JE JE JE!!

_Yamazaki empieza a reírse por un momento y los demás se preparan. Yamazaki no es una persona muy estable y puede tronar en cualquier momento. Finalmente, Yamazaki se calma y continúa su historia…_

**Yamazaki:** Bueno, después de esto, el hombre salió en busca de algún grupo rival… Los mató a todos uno por uno… El jefe de esa banda, quien había organizado la emboscada, murió lenta y dolorosamente en las manos de ese hombre… Fue una de las pocas personas que logro conocer que se sentía ser despellejado vivo… Eh je je je… Pero… Este no fue el fin de este hombre… De ahí en adelante, se convirtió en un asesino profesional. ¡Un maniaco loco y sádico, quien amaba torturar a sus víctimas antes de que murieran! Muchos de los jefes del crimen, quienes estaban contentos con su trabajo, lo contrataban… Aún más de lo esperado debido a una sola cosa. Su pago… Le ofrecerían $85,000 dlls como primer pago y, dependiendo como salía el trabajo, él cambiaría el precio. Si sintió que el trabajo fue muy fácil, cobraría más caro. Pero si en verdad le gusto el trabajo, hasta regresaría algo del dinero. Se convirtió en una 'personalidad' en el mundo del crimen… Y es por eso… Que soy como soy…

_Yamazaki entonces saca su daga y se lanza contra Ranma con su ataque Judgement Dagger, lanzando cuatro tajadas contra Ranma con su daga, pero Ranma logra tumbarle la daga con una patada durante el cuarto ataque. Los demás literalmente se le echan a Yamazaki encima, manteniéndolo en el suelo. Yamazaki logra reunir la suficiente fuerza pa__ra quitarse a todos de encima. Luego se da cuenta que Ranma tiene su daga._

**Yamazaki:** Regrésame eso niño… Tú no sabes cómo manejar a "Diablo Rojo"… Regrésamela…

_Yamazaki entonces ejecuta su ataque Serpent Charmer contra Ranma, lanzando un golpe tan rápido, que su puño solo parecía una mancha negra. Ranma evita el golpe y corre contra Yamazaki. Toma a Yamazaki de su mano y clava la daga contra ella y luego la hace girar mientras tiene la daga enterrada._

**Yamazaki (saca la daga de su mano):** ¡ARGH! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESO DOLIO! ¿¡QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

**Ranma (se acerca a Yamazaki):** Nunca dije que te perdonaría por lastimar a mi madre… Y también va un poco de mi parte… Y te diré esto… Después de escuchar tu historia, pude llegar a una conclusión… en verdad eres un hijo de la chingada…

**Yamazaki:** MUERE, PEQUEÑO…

¡!

_Yamazaki cae al suelo después de que Ranma retira su puño del pecho de Yamazaki. Ranma se da cuenta de que le rompió sus costillas, pero el idiota solo está inconsciente._

**Ranma:** Eso le enseñará. (Voltea hacia los demás). Bueno amigos, vámonos. Tenemos que descender esta ladera y continuar. Mientras más pronto…

**Iori: **Ya lo sabemos… Sigamos y ya… Por Dios, en veces nomas hablas y hablas como Chizuru.

**Chizuru y Ranma:** ¡OYE!

**Iori:** Pero si lo hacen.

**Kima:** Bueno, ¡Vayámonos! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

**Terry:** Es cierto…

**Kyo:** ¡PERO ESTOY YA MUY CANSADO DE ESCALAR!

**Iori (****sonríe):** Oye Kyo… Conozco una manera para que llegues abajo más rápido…

**Kyo (ojos brillando):** ¿En serio?

**Iori (sonríe aun ****más):** Claro…

_Iori simplemente le da una patada y Kyo cae por la orilla del acantilado._

**Kyo (mientras cae):** ¡AAHHHHHHH! ¡UFFFFFF! ¡ESO DOLIO! ¡OUCH! ¡GAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MIS RODILLAS! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡MIS RODILLAS! ¡…!

**Iori (observa la figura de Kyo cayendo):** ... Hm hm hm hm, je je je je… JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Vice:** … Me encanta el sentido de humor de mi amado Iori-sama.

**Kima:** … Nunca voy a lograr que cambie esa risa por lo visto…

**Billy:** Ni en millón de años…

**Ranma:** Como sea, sigamos. Ha estos momentos Kyo ya debe estar en el fondo y nosotros tenemos que alcanzarlo.

_Y así, nuestro grupo comienza a descender por el acantilado…_

(--)

_Goenitz niega con la cabeza, disgustado… Hasta el momento, dos de los Hakkeshu se han vuelto en su contra y los otros dos fueron unos completos idiotas en como manejaron la situación…_

**Goenitz (murmura):** Cuatro reinos… ¡HAN LOGRADO ATRAVESAR CUATRO REINOS! ¡MALDITOS! No deberían haber llegado tan lejos tan fácilmente… No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para "reprogramarla"… Ni modo, están por llegar al reino del agua, así que tendré que conformarme con lo que logre "entrenarla" hasta el momento… Y un poco de trampa por supuesto…

_Goenitz comienza a bajar por un corredizo de piedra con antorchas en las paredes. Luego llega a __un área que parece ser un calabozo, pero solo hay una prisionera… Leona… Se acerca al cuerpo sangrentado y encadenado y se detiene justo enfrente de ella._

**Goenitz****:** ¿Como nos encontramos el día de hoy?

**Leona (abre sus ojos lentamente y mira a Goenitz con una cara llena de odio): **… Vete a la chingada…

**Goenitz:** Oh, no seas así… Ya pronto estarás con tu "Ran-chan" de nuevo…

_De repente, Leona se esfuerza para ponerse de rodillas, una pequeña luz de esperanza en sus ojos._

**Leona (en una voz apenas arriba de un susurro):** Ran-chan…

_Leona se pierde en sus pensamientos de Ranma. Goenitz aprovecha ese momento de distracción en su contra. La toma del cuello y la ahorca, ella jala a Goenitz de su brazo, tratando de liberarse._

**Leona:** Suéltame… Suéltame maldito bastardo…

**Goenitz:** Que bien… Aún hay algo de pelea en ti… Eso es exactamente lo que necesito…

_Goenitz utiliza su mano libre y conjura un aro de la nada. Está hecha de plata y tiene una gema en el centro. Luego la coloca __sobre la cabeza de ella y esta se enreda y se aprieta en su cabeza. Goenitz la suelta y una energía fluye por el cuerpo de Leona, haciéndola sufrir un dolor inimaginable que comienza a toser sangre. Cae al suelo y se enrosca en forma de feto…De repente, su cabello se torna rojo, sus ojos se vuelven pálidos y su ropa se oscurece. Intenta aventarse sobre Goenitz para hacerlo trizas. Desgraciadamente, las cadenas se lo impiden._

**Leona:** ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Goenitz (sonríe):** No importa cuántas veces lo vea, la Locura de Sangre es en verdad algo increíble… Bueno, esto servirá…

_Goenitz levanta su mano izquierda hacia ella y el viento empieza a levantarse junto a ella. Leona desaparece y las cadenas caen al suelo._

**Goenitz:** Anda mi arma… Ve al palacio del agua… Destrúyelos… ¡DESTRUYELOS A TODOS!

_Goenitz camina de vuelta por el corredor hasta su "sala del trono" y se sienta en una silla de piel negra adornada con tallados de dragones__ plateados. Levanta su mano izquierda y conjura una copa con vino blanco. Toma un pequeño trago y sonríe…_

**Goenitz (piensa):** Y ahora perderás, Décimo Hakkeshu… Sé que no podrás levantar ni siquiera un solo dedo en contra de la persona que mas quieres… Preferirás soportar todo el dolor antes de lastimarla… Y ese será tu fin… Por Orochi-sama, ¡Como me encanta ser yo mismo!

_La risa de Goenitz hace eco por todo su reino… Otra parte de su plan para quebrantar a Ranma está a punto de entrar en acción…_

(--)

Final del Capítulo 39

Próximo capítulo: El Palacio del Agua… Leona en La Locura de Sangre… El grupo se separa… Y un fantasma…

**Historia Original:** RedPriest 17

**Traducción****:** Guy with a Stick


	40. Chapter 40

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma: El Décimo Hakkeshu. Capítulo 40: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de agua, parte uno. El fantasma.

_Ranma y compañía se toman su tiempo, pero logran llegar hasta abajo del otro lado de la montaña. Iori camina hacia Kyo, quien se encuentra tirado de espalda._

**Iori (patea a Kyo en un costado): **Oye… Oye…

**Kyo:** ¡Aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Iori: **… Vive… Rayos…

Kyo: Me mentiste Iori… Dijiste que me ayudaría esa baja rápidamente…

**Iori: **Oye, yo no te mentí. Caíste muy rápido…

**Kyo:** … Idiota…

**Iori: **Sólo muere tal como estás.

**Ranma:** ¿Podrían dejar de estar peleando? Tenemos que continuar.

**Chizuru: **Exacto. Iori, levanta a Kyo y vámonos.

**Iori (mira a Chizuru): **¿Quieres que "yo" lo cargué a "él"?

**Chizuru: **Así es. Ya que es tu culpa que Kyo se encuentre en estas condiciones ahora…

**Iori (molesto, luego sonríe): **Está bien… Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Kyo empieza a temblar cuando ve a Iori acercarse._

**Iori: **¿Me tienes miedo?

_Kyo asienta con su cabeza a un paso furioso._

**Iori (****sonría): **Bien…

_Iori levanta a Kyo y lo carga sobre su espalda._

**Iori: **Bueno, llevo "carga muerta", así que vámonos.

_Los peleadores caminan a través del puente que parece estar hecho de madera gruesa. Iori inclina intencionalmente la cabeza de Kyo mientras caminan para que golpee contra los postes del puente._

¡!

**Kyo:** ¡OW!

**Iori (burlesco):** Cuánto lo siento.

¡!

**Kyo:** ¡OW!

**Iori (burlesco): **Lo siento de nuevo.

¡!

**Kyo:** ¡OW!

**Iori (burlesco):** Ups, de nuevo perdí el agarre… Perdón…

¡!

**Kyo:** ¡OW!

**Iori:** ¿Acaso yo hice esto? Perdón…

¡!

**Kyo (con muchos golpes en la cabeza): **¡OW! ¡HICISTE ESO A PROPÓSITO!

**Iori (su sonrisa se agranda):** ¿Tu punto?

¡!

**Kyo (sus ojos son remolinos, aún más golpes en la cabeza):** Oooooh… Pajaritos…

**Iori (gran sonrisa):** Ah… La vida es grandiosa… Hm hm hm hm, je je je je, ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Vice (ojos son pequeños corazones):** ¡Mi Iori-sama es magnífico!

**Kima (cubre su cara con su mano y agita su cabeza):** Vaya… Ahí va de nuevo…

**Billy: **… Bueno, mientras no me lastime a mí, no me importa.

**Terry: **Exacto…

(-----)

_Una vez que atraviesan el puente, el grupo observa el próximo "reino" en su totalidad. El lugar parece una tundra. Un desierto de nieve… hay una pequeña montaña cubierta de nieve en el puro centro. Ranma observa un pilar de hielo cerca del área frente al puente que acaban de cruzar. El pilar tiene un mensaje tallado en kanji._

**Ranma (lee el mensaje): **"Mizu"… "Agua"… (Ojos se agrandan). ¡¡¡LE-CHAN!!!

_Ranma empieza correr hacia la montaña. Posiblemente Leona podría estar ahí, y ese es su palacio. Los demás empiezan a correr tras ser._

**Chizuru:** ¿¡RANMA, QUÉ SUCEDE!?

**Iori: **¡ESPERANOS IDIOTA!

**Mature:** ¡RAYOS, DEJA DE HACERNOS CORRER! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL ES CORRER EN TACONES!?

**Vice:** ¡SI! ¡ES UN MARTIRIO!

**Terry:** ¡OYE RANMA, ESPÉRANOS!

**Kima (extiende sus salas y vuela sin frente):** ¡CON UN DEMONIO RANMA, ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

_Ranma no escucha sus plegarias y continúa corriendo. Esta es la primera vez que en verdad siente la posibilidad de poder ver a Le-chan de nuevo… Desafortunadamente, el suelo debajo de sus pies se abre y cae en un túnel de hielo._

**Ranma (mientras caen):** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

**Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Vice, Mature, Terry y Billy: **¡RANMA!

_Kima, quien se encontraba volando,__ agita sus alas para darse un brote de velocidad. En cuanto llega al lugar donde Ranma cayó, el orificio se cierra._

**Kima: **¡RAYOS!

_Kima aterriza y saca su espada. La empuja contra el suelo, esperando poder reabrir el hoyo, pero…_

**Kima: **… Es tierra firme… ¿Entonces cómo habría un hoyo aquí? ¿¡¿¡Y DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ RANMA!?!?

_Los demás llegan a donde cayó Ranma dentro de la tierra._

**Iori:** ¿Dónde está?

**Kima:** Todos vimos que cayó aquí… Pero no hay ningún hoyo… Y yo introduje mi espada en el suelo, para ver si podría reabrir el hoyo cuando se cerró, pero… Ahora es tierra sólida…

**Iori:** Mierda…

**Terry:** ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que acaba de suceder?

_Los demás niegan con la cabeza, excepto Kyo, quien aún se encuentra fuera gracias a los golpes que recibió en el puente cortesía de Iori. Iori entonces mueve su cabeza para ver la montaña._

**Iori: **Haya…

**Chizuru (observa a Iori):** Este… Iori ¿A qué te refieres?

**Iori:** Yo sé que Ranma no se hubiera dejado capturar. Pero por si acaso, puede que haya terminado allá arriba.

_Iori apunta a la montaña, los demás peleadores se miran entre ellos, luego a Iori._

**Terry:** Este… ¿Estás seguro?

**Iori:** Si… Si ese lugar es un "palacio", entonces encontraremos al Hakkeshu que manda aquí… Y tal vez esta que sucedió con mi primo.

**Billy:** Esa es una posibilidad… Pero una no muy buena…

**Iori (mira a Billy):** ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea?

**Billy:** Este… En verdad no…

**Iori:** ¡Entonces díganme! ¡Llegaremos al fondo de esto!

(--)

_Los ojos de Goenitz se abren de repente. Sintió que la presencia del Décimo Hakkeshu literalmente desapareció de esta "dimensión". Goenitz se concentra más con sus vientos, para ver si esté equivocado. Los vientos __se encuentran EN TODOS LADOS, no debería tener problemas en encontrar al Décimo Hakkeshu… Pero no lo logra…_

**Goenitz****:** ¡RAYOS! ¿DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS DÉCIMO HAKKESHU? ¿A dónde te fuiste? Te conozco muy bien; sé que no dejarías este lugar sin ella… Así que entonces ¿Dónde estás?... Rayos, odio las sorpresas… Si llega a reaparecer, se llevará una sorpresa muy desagradable.

_Goenitz se sienta de nuevo en su trono, y escucha los vientos. Escucha que los demás se dirigen al "palacio" de Leona… Esto se va a poner interesante…_

(--)

_Ranma se desliza a través del túnel, notando que su trasero se está congelando mientras bajaba más, pues todo su entorno está hecho de hielo resbaladizo. __Se desliza por lo que parece una eternidad. De repente, se encuentra cayendo en pleno aire y cae en un manantial._

¡!

**Ranma (saca tu cabeza del agua):** ¡COF! ¡COF! ¿Porque siempre tiene que ser agua?... Bueno… Al menos es caliente… Un momento… ¿Caliente? Pensé que este lugar estaba hecho de hielo…

_Ranma mira sus alrededores. Se encuentra en lo que parece ser una caverna, con pequeños manantiales por todos lados__, todos emitiendo vapor. Se percata de que no parece haber salida, excepto por ese túnel de hielo en el techo por la cual cayó. Ranma se pone de pie dentro del manantial en el que se encuentra, totalmente empapado. Levanta su mochila del agua y se dirige a tierra firme. Luego revisa dentro de su mochila para decir sus cosas todavía se encuentran en buen estado._

**Ranma:** Veamos… Bolsa para dormir… Empapado. Tendré que secarla… Casa de campaña… Empapada también. Habrá que secar eso también… Cambio de ropa… También empapada… Lámpara de mano… (Juega con el switch, la luz no enciende). Arruinado… (La tira a un lado). Al menos la comida enlatada se encuentra bien…

_De repente, Ranma se da cuenta que el lugar empieza a volverse más frío… Sus sentidos prácticamente le gritan que algo anda mal._

**Ranma:** Que bien… ¿Y ahora qué? Escucha, ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Necesito regresar con los demás y encontrar a Le-chan!

_Entonces, copos de niev__e se cruzan en su campo de visión. Se pregunta de dónde vienen, cuando de repente parecen estar flotando en el aire y empiezan a moverse en un patrón circular. Una imagen traslucida de lo que parece una persona aparece donde los copos están flotando._

**Ranma (en posición de pelea):** Vaya… ¿Acaso eso es un fantasma?... No tengo tiempo para esto… Okey tú, ¡Prepárate!

**Fantasma:** Pelear conmigo no te servirá de nada. Así que cálmate, no busco lastimarte.

_Ranma no le hace caso y corre hacia el fantasma con un puño, pero simplemente lo atraviesa._

**Ranma (piensa):** ¡Rayos! Entonces no puedes lastimar estas cosas de manera habitual. Desearía que Chizuru estuviese aquí… Ella podría utilizar sus pergaminos y cosas así…

_El f__antasma continúa observando a Ranma. Ranma observa el fantasma y se da cuenta de algunos detalles. El fantasma tiene su cabello amarrado como cola de caballo y viste un traje similar al de Goenitz._

**Ranma:** Que bien… Otro Hakkeshu…

**Fantasma (niega con la cabeza):** Lo fui una vez, pero ya no…

**Ranma (levanta una ceja): ¿**Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con "lo fui una vez"? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

**Fantasma:** Eso… No es importante por el momento… Lo que es importante en este momento es que yo estoy aquí para advertirte, decirte sobre lo que te encontrarás aquí. Y te traje aquí para poder decírtelo sin que nadie nos escuche.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué? ¿Advertirme? Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Tengo que encontrar a los demás y rescatar a Le-chan!

**Fantasma (suspira):** … Este chico parece ser más tonto que un saco de rocas y más necio que un burro con un dolor de muela… Me pregunto si en verdad será el Décimo Hakkeshu…

**Ranma:** Desearía no serlo. Gracias a esto, parece que atraigo toda la tensión negativa de la gente.

**Fantasma: **Siento escuchar eso.

**Ranma: **Lo sé… (Abre los ojos al darse cuenta). ¡OYE! ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES TONTO Y NECIO!?

_El fantasma suspira… Aparentemente, empezaron esta discusión con el pie izquierdo…_

(--)

_Iori y los demás logran llegar a la montaña. Es una estructura que mide como 20 m de alto, con una grande apertura en el fondo que es de 2 m de alto y 4 m de ancho. La abertura está hecha en forma de la cabeza de un dragón y la abertura es la entrada al cuello._

**Iori (A Vice y Mature):** ¿Palacio?

**Vice y Mature (asientan):** Palacio.

_Todos comienzan a entrar, con excepción de…_

**Billy: **¡YO NO VOY A ENTRAR ALLÍ!

**Chizuru:** ¿Y por qué no?

**Billy:** ¡Da miedo! ¡Todos vamos a morir si entramos ahí! ¡¡Y YO SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!

**Iori:** ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Billy:** ¡¡AÚN NO HE VIVIDO LA BUENA VIDA Y TODAVÍA TENGO MI CABELLO!!

**Kyo: **Que cobarde.

_Iori voltea para ver a Kyo, quien aún se encuentra en su espalda._

**Iori:** Vaya… Ya despertaste…

**Kyo:** Así es… Pero tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza…

**Iori:** Que bien.

_Iori deja caer a Kyo al suelo de repente._

¡!

**Kyo (en el suelo):** … Ouch…

**Iori:** Bueno, vámonos…

_Los peleadores empiezan a caminar hacia adentro. El hocico del dragón se cierra repentinamente una vez que todos entraron._

**Billy:** ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!!

_Los demás peleadores ponen su mano en la boca de Billy._

**Terry: **¡Guarda silencio Billy! ¿Acaso tratas de delatar nuestra posición a una posible amenaza?

**Vice:** ¡Exactamente, idiota! Sabrán que estamos aquí…

**Billy:** … Este… Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí con el hecho de que la entrada se acaba de cerrar…

_Todos consideran esto por un momento y piensan que podría ser posible._

**Kima:** ¿Y ahora que?

**Iori:** Sólo nos queda una cosa. Continuar hacia adelante.

_Los peleadores se adentran más en ese lugar. __Realmente el lugar es un agasajo para los ojos. Tiene un "techo" que debe llegar hasta la punta de la pequeña montaña, con varias cascadas cayendo a pequeños lagos. El suelo tiene varias lagunas y manantiales pequeños con rocas que sobresalen para poder caminar a través de ellas. También hay tiras de hielo donde las "paredes" tocan el "suelo". Iori es el primero en hablar sobre el lugar._

**Iori:** Agua… ¿Por qué demonios siempre tiene que ser agua?

**Kima:** No tengo ni la menor idea de porque…

**Iori:** … Bueno, será mejor que me quite esto antes de que se arruine…

_De nuevo, Iori se quita el saco y __la camisa; no quiere que se arruinen en caso de que su maldición de Jusenkyo tomé efecto. Luego guarda su ropa en su mochila. Se da cuenta que las mujeres que le quedan viendo como si se encontraran en un trance._

**Iori:** Esté… ¿Se encuentran bien?

_Chizuru, Kima, Vice y Mature asientan con la cabeza. Terry se cubre la boca y empieza a carcajearse. Billy agita su cabeza. Kyo, sin embargo…_

**Kyo:** ¡MALDITO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES PRESUMIR? ¿ACASO TE CREES UN REGALO DE DIOS PARA LAS MUJERES?

**Iori:** Si…

_Kyo cae de cara al suelo, Vice se cuelga de Iori, Billy murmura a sí mismo…_

**Billy (con la cara sobre su mano):** ¿Porque yo nunca puedo quedarme con la chica?

_Mature parece__ que está a punto de lastimar a Iori, cuando Terry se percata de algo._

**Terry:** ¡Esperen chicos! ¿Qué rayos es eso?

_Terry apunta a lo lejos. S__e ve la figura de una mujer, sentada en un bloque de hielo debajo de una cascada._

**Kima:** ¿Acaso esa mujer no siente frío?

**Iori (observa bien a la mujer): **Es… Leona…

**Kima:** ¿En serio? Tal vez ella sepa que le pasó a Ranma…

_Kima saca sus armas y vuela hacia Leona._

**Iori (grita)**:¡NO LO HAGAS, TONTA!

_Iori empieza a correr hacia donde vuela Kima. La fuerza con la que se mueve hace que Vice lo suelte. Kima aterriza frente a una Leona empapada._

**Kima:** Leona, soy yo, ¡Kima! ¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes dónde se encuentra Ran…

_Kima siente que es jalada hacia atrás por alguien. Ella se quejaría, pero observa como la mano de Leona lanza una tajada en el __área donde se encontraba su cabeza. Da vuelta a su cabeza para ver que se trata de Iori. Tiene sus alas expandidas, pues corrió a través de uno de los pequeños lagos de agua fría._

**Kima (confundida): **¿Iori?

_Iori toma el mango de la espada de Kima y la utiliza para detener el golpe de la cuchilla de Leona. Lo que Kima ve la aterroriza. Leona __está completamente cambiada. Su cabello ahora es rojo en vez de azul, sus ojos no tienen pupilas, su ropa es ahora mas oscura, casi negra, hay vapor saliendo de su boca cuando respira y tiene una tiara de plata con una Tanzanita en el centro sobre su cabeza._

**Kima:** ¿Qué… Sucedió?

**Iori (pone toda su fuerza sobre la espada para mantener a Leona a la raya):** Locura de Sangre…

_En eso, Iori lanza repentinamente una patada giratoria. La patada golpea a Leona en el estomago, mandándola hacia atrás mientras Iori gira la espada y __tumba la navaja fuera de su mano al mismo tiempo. Locura de Sangre Leona le gruñe._

**Iori:** Leona, no estoy seguro si puedes escucharme. Pero, por favor… ¡CALMATE!

_Locura de Sangre Leona deja salir un rugido. Luego corre sobre Iori sobre sus pies y manos._

**Iori (piensa):** Esto no es bueno…

_Locura de Sangre Leona se lanza contra Iori, Terry__ ejecuta su Burn Knuckle. Su puño golpea a Leona en la quijada y la manda volar hacia atrás a una de las paredes. Cae en uno de los estanques._

**Terry:** Wow… No creí que fuera así de fácil derrotar a alguien en la Locura de Sangre…

_De repente, la joya en la tiara empieza a brillar y lanza una gran cantidad de energía a través del cuerpo de Locura de Sangre Leona. La bestia en la que se convirtió Leona se levanta y se pone de pie sobre el estanque. Su aura empieza a subir a su alrededor y el agua empieza a levantarse a su alrededor…_

**Mature:** ¡MIERDA! ¡TODOS AL SUELO!

_El agua se dispara por todos lados, congelándose en agujas de hielo. La mayoría de los peleadores hacen caso de la alerta de Mature y se agachan. Kima no estaría bien, si no fuera porque Iori la sujeto y la empujo al suelo._

**Kima (sonroja):** Esa es la segunda vez que me salvas…

_Iori parece sonrojar también por un momento. Luego lo disimula al actuar de su manera habitual._

**Iori:** ¡IDIOTA! ¿Es esto todo lo que puedo esperar del "mejor" soldado de la armada de la Montaña Fénix? Mejor dedícate al hogar o algo apropiado para una mujercita… (Piensa: Rayos… ¿Por qué dije ESO?)

_Kima parece estar asombrada por un momento… Entonces su __propia aura brota a la vida._

**Kima:** ¡IORI IDIOTA!

_Leona corre hacia ellos, pero Kima toma su espada de las manos de Iori y lo patea a un lado. Luego apunta a Leona con su espada._

**Kima:** ¡Vamos!

_Locura de Sangre Leona simplemente se lanza contra Kima. Golpea la espada fuera de las manos de Kima, la toma de los hombros, estrella la cabeza de Kima contra su rodilla y la arroja sobre Iori._

**Kima:** ¡Uff! ¡Ouchi!... ¡Eso DOLIO!

**Iori:** … ¿Te importaría hacerte a un lado?

_Chizuru, Billy, Terry y Mature rodean a Kima y a Iori mientras Vice va a ayudarlos._

**Vice: **¿Iori-sama?

**Iori:** ¿Si? ¡¡ACK!!

**Vice (ahorca a Iori):** ¡NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESA FORMA! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!

**Iori (tratando de quitarse las manos de Vice de su cuello):** Si, si, ¡SI! ¡ENTIENDO! ¡¡PERO SUELTAME YA!!

_Kima deja salir una gota en la frente al ver la escena enfrente._

(--)

_Ranma busca por todos lados una salida del lugar donde se encuentra. Todas las paredes parecen ser sólidas y la única salida parece ser ese estúpido túnel por la que cayó. Mientras tanto, el fantasma se le queda viendo…_

**Fantasma:** ¿Estás listo para escucharme?

_Ranma lo ignora y sigue buscando una salida._

**Fantasma: **¿Holaaaaa?

_Ranma __continúa ignorándolo._

**Fantasma (****Ataque de cabeza de demonio):** ¡¡HOLAAAAA!!

**Ranma (O****jos saltados, cae hacia atrás en uno de los manantiales calientes):** ¡¡AHHHHHH!!... ¡¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?!

**Fantasma (R****egresa a la 'normalidad'):** ¡Para lograr que pongas atención! ¿Podrías por favor escuchar lo que tengo que decir? Mi tiempo es MUY limitado, ¡Aun cuando este es mi reino!

**Ranma:** … ¿"Tú" reino? El hielo tenia la palabra "Mizu" tallada en ella. Y yo pensé que Leona era la Hakkeshu del Agua…

**Fantasma (murmura, se frota los lados de su cabeza con las manos):** Este tipo en verdad es un cabeza dura… (En voz alta). En fin, por favor pon atención. El destino de Leona y el tuyo dependerá en como actúes cuando la veas.

**Ranma:** ¿A que te refieres cuando la vea?

**Fantasma:** ¿La amas?

**Ranma:** … ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

**Fantasma:** ¿¡QUE SI LA AMAS!?

**Ranma:** ¡SI! ¿¡ES ESO LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR!?

**Fantasma:** ¿La lastimarías si fuese absolutamente necesario?

**Ranma:** ¡NO! ¡JAMAS LASTIMARIA A LE-CHAN!

**Fantasma:** … Entonces perderás…

**Ranma (c****onfundido):** ¿Qué?

**Fantasma:** Escúchame. Efectivamente, Leona se encuentra en este reino, pero ella no es ella. Goenitz la ha forzado a entrar en la Locura de Sangre. Si no puedes comprometerte a detenerla, entonces perderás…

**Ranma:** … Pero yo no puedo lastimarla… Yo la amo…

_El fantasma intenta bofetear a Ranma pero su mano simplemente pasa a través de su cara._

**Fantasma (m****ira su mano):** … Rayos… Extraño tener un cuerpo físico…

**Ranma:** … Escucha. No estoy muy seguro de lo que sucede aquí pero, ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda salvarla?

**Fantasma:** Si quieres salvar a Leona, tendrás que derrotarla. Debes sobreponerte a tu debilidad. Pues si en verdad la amas, entonces tienes que hacer a un lado tu propia restricción en lastimarla para poder salvarla. Pues la única forma de detener a alguien que se encuentra en la Locura de Sangre es llevándolos al cansancio. Deben pasar por un esfuerzo físico tremendo para sobreponerse a los efectos de la locura de Sangre… Y la manera más rápida de lograrlo es peleando contra ellos…

**Ranma:** … ¿No existe otra forma?

**Fantasma:** … Te diré esto, Décimo Hakkeshu… Tendrá una tiara en su cabeza… Le suministra la energía suficiente para mantenerla en modo Locura de Sangre. Intenta destruir eso primero, de esa forma podrás cansarla mas rápido.

**Ranma:** Esta bien… Lo haré…

_De repente, el fantasma parece inclinarse hacia enfrente, como si se encontrara adolorido. Ranma corre hacia __él para intentar ayudarlo, pero sus brazos pasan a través de él._

**Ranma:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Fantasma:** …No… Mi tiempo casi se acaba… Y aun tengo mucho que decirte… Así que, por favor… Dirígete a aquel manantial…

**Ranma:** Pero…

**Fantasma:** ¡SOLO HAZLO!

_Ranma se da cuenta que la voz del fantasma suena muy __restringida. Ranma simplemente hace caso. Toma su mochila y camina hasta el manantial. El fantasma intenta ponerse de pie. Luego se concentra en sus energías para dar su último mensaje…_

**Fantasma:** Ranma, escucha con atención… La prueba aquí es diferente a los demás, ya que Leona no podía pensar cuando fue mandada a este lugar. Así que la prueba se creó sola basándose en su deseo más profundo. Debes cumplir con su deseo. Por favor, yerno, ¡SALVA A MI ZAFIRO!

_Ranma se queda viendo al fantasma pasmado… Recuerda que solo hay una persona quien podría llamar a Leona Zafiro…_

**Ranma:** ………. ¿Guidel?

**Fantasma (sonríe, hace una pequeña reverencia):** … Algunos me llamaban "Hachitaki no Gidiar", pero si, prefiero Guidel… Siento decir que no pueda ayudarte mas, yerno…

_Ranma se queda viendo en asombro la forma ondeante de Guidel… De repente, un pensamiento cruza la mente de Ranma…_

**Ranma:** "¿¡YERNO!?"

**Guidel (burlesco):** ¿Qué? No puedes negar que amas a Zafiro… (Se inclina hacia enfrente). ¡ARGH!...

**Ranma:** ¡Guidel!

**Guidel:** Escucha, pase lo que pase, te pido por favor que siempre estés a lado se Zafiro… Ella se merece una vida feliz, después de tener que haber vivido en miseria por tantos años… Y una cosa más…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Guidel:** Dile a Zafiro que la perdono… Que ella no tiene la culpa de haberme matado…

**Ranma (observa detenidamente a Guidel por un momento):** … Está bien… Lo haré…

**Guidel (apunta hacia Ranma):** Ranma, te enviaré a su palacio. Por favor, sujétate.

**Ranma (mira a su alrededor):** ¿Sujetarme a qué?

_Guidel no responde, pero empieza a brillar mientras su forma desaparece… El agua alrededor de Ranma empieza a fluctuar y luego todo el manantial se dispara como un geiser, mandando a Ranma hacia arriba._

**Ranma:** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Guidel (mira el nuevo agujero en el techo):** … Creo que si es un cabeza dura… Buena suerte, mi yerno… Cuida de Zafiro… Cuídate…

_Y con eso, el tiempo de Guidel se agotó y finalmente desaparece por completo._

(--)

_Iori se sujeta el hombro derecho, en el cual Locura de Sangre Leona clavo su cuchillo de combate. No importa lo que le hagan, Leona parece hacerse __más poderosa cada vez que parecen controlarla. Iori murmura a sí mismo._

**Iori:** Mierda… ¿Acaso nada puede salir bien el día de hoy?

_Como si fuera para contestarle, el suelo empieza a temblar._

**Iori:** Grandioso… ¿Y ahora qué?

_Los peleadores y Leona voltean para ver uno de los manantiales en el palacio de Leona empezar a burbujear__… Un pequeño chorro apenas sale a la superficie. De repente, se convierte en un gigantesco geiser y con este viene…_

**Iori, Chizuru, Kima, Terry, Billy, Kyo, Vice y Mature:** ¡RANMA!

**Ranma (mientras vuela por los aires):** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_Ranma se encuentra en la cima del geiser por un momento y luego el geiser finalmente se detiene. Ranma empieza a caer de vuelta a la Tierra._

**Ranma (cayendo):** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡!

**Ranma (saca su cabeza del agua):** ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Argh… En verdad comienzo a enfadarme de esto… (Sus ojos se agrandan). ¡LE-CHAN!

_Lo que Ranma ve le rompe el corazón Es tal como lo dijo Guidel. Leona en verdad se encuentra en la Locura de Sangre, y ella misma está cubierta en sangre. Ranma mira a sus alrededores y ve a unos de sus amigos portando unas heridas horribles… Y ve la cuchilla de combate en la mano de Leona empapada de sangre. Ranma sale caminando del manantial. Le lanza su mochila a Kyo__._

**Ranma: **Cuídamela.

_Kyo intenta atrapar la mochila, pero se estrella contra su cara y este cae al suelo. Ranma se le queda viendo._

**Ranma:** … Idiota…

_Locura de Sangre Leona toma unos pasos hacia Ranma._

**Leona:** Grrr…

**Ranma (cierra sus ojos y habla en tono calmado):** Por favor Leona… Entiende… Lo que voy a hacer a continuación me va a doler más a mí que a ti… Lo siento.

_Ranma entonces corre contra Leona, quien corre contra él…_

(--)

Fin Capitulo 40

Próximo Capitulo:Ranma vs Leona… ¿Podrá Ranma vencer a la persona que ama? ¿Y la prueba del palacio de agua?

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17.**_

_**Traducción: Guy with a Stick.**_


	41. Chapter 41

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma, El Décimo Hakkeshu Capítulo 41: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de Agua, 2da. Parte. Reunión.

_Goenitz se encuentra sentado en la sala del trono, dentro de su palacio. Toma un sorbo de una copa con vino blanco mientras escucha el viento. Puede escuchar al grupo que el Décimo Hakkeshu trajo consigo tratar de controlar a la Hakkeshu de Agua… Se ríe. Sabe que no pueden detenerla. No pelearan con todas sus fuerzas para intentar no lastimarla, así que ellos son los que salen lastimados mientras la pelea continúa. Escucha sus quejidos de dolor mientras los ataques de Leona atraviesan sus defensas. Esto le pone una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabe que la tiara que puso en la frente de Leona tiene el poder suficiente para mantener a Leona en estado de Locura de Sangre hasta por tres días si es necesario. Y cuando finalmente acabe con ellos… Le mostrará a ella el fruto de su "labor"… Eso la mandará a un pozo de desesperación y entonces él podrá verdaderamente moldearla en un soldado. O mejor aún, un nuevo juguete… Y el Décimo Hakkeshu, donde quiera que se encuentre, le seguirá… Al querer recuperar a Leona._

_De repente, Goenitz se lanza hacia atrás en su silla y escupe algo del vino que acaba de tomar. El Décimo Hakkeshu literalmente regreso a su "realidad" de la manera más inesperada._

**Goenitz (se limpia la boca):** ¿Cómo rayos apareció de repente de un geiser?... Bueno… Ya regresó… Eso es todo lo que importa… Y si él la mata… No será mucha pérdida… Matarla lo quebrará finalmente y así el Orochi podrá ser resucitado… Y si ella lo mata a él… Bueno, simplemente usaremos su cuerpo para resucitar a Orochi… De cualquier manera, ¡YO GANO!

_Goenitz sonríe, reposa sus pies sobre la mesa y escucha el viento, esperando la conclusión a este giro de eventos…_

(--)

_Ranma corre directamente contra Locura de Sangre Leona mientras ella corre contra él. El ve que ella tiene su cuchillo de combate en su mano derecha y decide eliminar eso primero, Ranma se detiene repentinamente, se deja caer de espaldas y utiliza ese movimiento para lanzar una patada hacia arriba y mandar a volar el cuchillo de sus manos. Locura de Sangre se retracta un poco y lanza una patada giratoria que se estrella contra la pierna levantada de Ranma en la parte trasera de la pantorrilla._

**Ranma (piensa):** ¡MIERDA! Eso va a dejar un moretón mañana…

_Ranma comienza a rodar hacia atrás para alejarse de Leona. Desafortunadamente para él, hay un estanque de agua fría detrás y al caer se convierte en chica._

**Ranko (escupe algo de agua):** Diablos…

_Locura de Sangre Leona empieza a correr contra Ranko, pero Iori la sujeta por atrás, de tal forma que sus brazos quedan atrapados. Leona mueve su cabeza hacia enfrente y luego hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando a Iori en la cara. Iori no la suelta, pero empieza a tambalear. Ranko le grita._

**Ranko:** ¡CON UN DEMONIO, IORI! ¡ESTA ES MI PELEA! ¡DEJA QUE YO ME ENCARGE DE…

**Kyo (abraza a Ranko por detrás):** ¡RANKYO, MI AMOR! ¡HAS VENIDO A ESTAR AL LADO DE TU KYO-SAMA! Muy bien… Pelearé con el demonio de Leona y te protegeré, mi flor silvestre del clan Yagami…

¡!

_Kyo flota boca abajo en el agua, un enorme chichón en su cabeza, donde Ranko dejo caer con fuerza su puño. Ranko ve que Iori aún batallando en sostener a una chillante Leona, quien ahora patalea para producir movimientos suficientes que hagan que Iori pierda su agarre. Ranko decide hacer las cosas un poco más calmada…_

**Ranko:** Iori, si vas a ayudar, mantenla firme… necesito quitarle esa tiara…

_Ranko sale del agua y camina hacia Leona. Intenta tomar la tiara, pero esta le da una descarga eléctrica en su mano._

**Ranko:** ¡OW! ¡Hijo de puta! Eso dolió… (Se chupa los dedos). Iori, cuando diga suéltala… Suéltala.

**Iori (mientras batalla para sujetar a Leona):** Pero…

**Ranko:** ¡Nada de peros! Esta es mi pelea… Créeme… Solo yo puedo hacer esto…

**Iori (le echa una mirada):** ¿Estás seguro?

**Ranko:** Si… Yo no quiero hacer esto, ¡pero DEBO!

_Ranko corre al manantial de agua caliente más cercano, salta al agua y se convierte de nuevo en hombre. Luego Ranma empieza a correr hacia Iori._

**Ranma:** IORI… ¡SUELTALA!

_Iori la suelta y brinca hacia atrás para evitarla. Leona se voltea para atacar a Iori, pero Ranma la tacléa al suelo por detrás. Leona se forcejea para quitarse a Ranma de encima._

**Leona:** ¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!!

_Ranma, asustado por un momento por el sonido de gato que hizo, brinco hacia atrás. Leona luego ejecuta su ataque Baltic Launcher. Brinca y deja salir una enorme esfera verde de energía depresiva. La emoción que emana hace ver el Rugido del León chico en comparación. Este ataque da justo en el pecho de Ranma, quema por completo el frente de su camisa y lo manda a volar hacia atrás hasta uno de los estanques de agua fría… Específicamente, la misma donde se encuentra Kyo._

**Ranko (escupe agua):** … No otra vez…

**Kyo (abraza a Ranko por detrás, sus ojos son pequeños corazones):** ¡RANKYO, MI AMOR! (La voltea, su nariz sangra al ver su pecho). Por Dios… En verdad estallas con una belleza saludable… Casi tanto como la chica ninja Mai Shiranui… (Abraza a Ranko más cerca de él). ¡¡ME SIENTO AFORTUNADO QUE LOS DIOSES TE VEAN DIGNA DE MI NOBLE PERSONA!!

¡! ¡! ¡! ¡! ¡!

_Todos, con la excepción de Locura de Sangre Leona, quien está ahí parada, respirando profundamente y con vapor saliendo de su boca, golpean a Kyo en la cabeza._

**Ranko, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Terry, Billy, Vice y Mature:** ¡¡KYO PERVERTIDO!!

_El agarre de Kyo sobre Ranko se libera y su forma inconsciente se hunde debajo de la superficie del estanque…_

(--)

_De vuelta en el Palacio del Viento, Goenitz da vueltas en el piso, riéndose a más no poder por lo sucedido…_

**Goenitz:** Kyo… J aja… Kyo, idiota… ¡JA JA! Idiota pervertido… ¡¡JA JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Goenitz golpea el piso durante su lapso de risa mientras continúa escuchando lo que sucede._

(--)

_Leona empieza a caminar hacia el grupo. Ranko da una maroma en el aire y cae en un manantial de agua caliente. Luego Ranma corre contra Leona. Leona toma esto como una amenaza y comienza a correr contra Ranma sobre sus pies y manos._

**Leona:** ¡ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

_Ranma se detiene y se encoje después de escuchar el sonido como gato que Locura de Leona hizo y lo tumba al suelo, enterrando sus dedos en su hombro. Sangre brota de la herida mientras Ranma se quita a Leona de encima con sus rodillas. De un brinco se pone de pie y se da cuenta que tiene diez pequeños "hoyos" en sus hombros, las cuales empiezan a escurrir sangre. Ranma comienza a pensar._

**Ranma (piensa):** Okey tonto, ¡CALMATE! Leona NO ES un gato…

_Leona empieza a circular a Ranma, buscando un momento para atacar. Ronronea como un gato y le da un escalofrío a Ranma._

**Ranma (piensa):** ……. Leona NO ES un gato, pero, ¡VAYA QUE SUENA COMO UNO!... Tengo que hacer algo para quitarle esa tiara de su cabeza… Podría sacarla de la Locura de Sangre más rápido si esa cosa no se la pasara dándole energía…

_De repente, un pensamiento pasa por su mente… Recuerda aquel tiempo cuando peleó contra el "Ladrón Ruidoso" Ryuu, para recuperar los pergaminos sagrados de su familia… Los pergaminos Umi Seiken y Yama Seiken. Ranma NUNCA utilizaría las técnicas prohibidas contra Leona, pero recuerda un movimiento menos letal del pergamino Yama Seiken que Ryuu utilizó contra él… Una patada muy poderosa… El "Mouko Kaimon Ha" o…_

**Ranma (murmura):** Tigre Feroz que atraviesa las puertas…

_Ranma comienza a rodear a Leona mientras ella lo rodea a él, ambos manteniéndose frente al otro, con la vista clavada uno contra el otro… Los ojos son las ventanas del alma y Ranma puede ver que no hay nada en esos ojos vacios… Es como si se tratara de una criatura sin alma… Pero Ranma sabe que ella tiene un alma y sabe que tiene que limitar el ataque para no lastimarla mucho. Recuerda cuando Ryuu logro conectar esa patada contra él, y dolió bastante… Así que Ranma solo sigue moviéndose alrededor de Leona y piensa en cómo cambiar el ataque, para que no le duela tanto…_

_De repente, Leona le cae encima y Ranma tiene que luchar para poder librarse, mientras ella lo sujeta del cuello y literalmente intenta romperlo como una hoja de papel. Ranma siente que los demás vienen a ayudarlo, pero él no los quiere cerca._

**Ranma:** ¡ALEJENSE!

**Chizuru:** Pero Ranma…

**Ranma:** ¡¡HAGANME CASO, CON UN DEMONIO!!

_Ranma coloca su brazo derecho debajo del cuello de Leona e intenta quitársela de encima. Pero ella mueve su cabeza y muerde su brazo con fuerza. Ranma grita y literalmente se pone de pie. Siente que su piel es arrancada cuando los colmillos de Leona pierden su agarre sobre su brazo y rasguña su piel al retirarla. Ranma se separa de Leona dando un brinco hacia atrás, mientras ella muestra gotas de sangre en ambos lados de su boca. Ranma decide que ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, antes de que ella haga algo que él sabe se arrepentirá para siempre…_

**Ranma:** Lo siento Leona, pero voy a salvarte…

_Ranma entonces ejecuta el Mouko Kaimon Ha…_

**Ranma:** ¡¡NO TE MUEVAS!!

_Leona es paralizada por el ruido inmenso. Ranma empieza a correr hacia ella mientras esta quieta. Ella mueve sus brazos hacia enfrente para atacar a Ranma con sus manos, pero Ranma simplemente dispara sus brazos contra los de ella y las hace a un lado. Luego un poco de ki en su pie y luego con ese pie lanza una patada veloz contra su frente. La patada manda volar hacia atrás a Leona y cae en uno de los manantiales de agua caliente. Ranma se encuentra a un lado, esperando. Los demás peleadores se le quedan viendo…_

**Billy (ojos saltados):** ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

**Ranma (en voz baja):** Mouko Kaimon Ha…

**Chizuru:** ¿Tigre Feroz que atraviesa las puertas?

**Ranma:** Así es…

**Terry:** ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese? Nunca te había visto usarla.

**Ranma:** Es una de las técnicas que se encuentra en uno de los dos pergaminos de técnicas prohibidas… La Yama Seiken y la Umi Seiken…

**Billy (piensa):** Pergamino de la Montaña de los Mil Puños y Pergaminos del Mar de los Mil Puños… Mmm… A lo mejor al jefe le interese saber esto…

_De repente, Leona se pone de pie, una cortada profunda en su frente… Batalla para moverse cuando intenta caminar hacia enfrente… La Tanzanita en la tiara se quiebra. La tiara cae de la cabeza de Leona y esta cae en la orilla del manantial boca abajo. Su cabello cambia de color rojo a color azul y el color de su ropa cambia a uno más claro. Ranma corre hacia ella, el miedo muy presente en sus ojos. La coloca de espalda y toca su cuello, buscando su pulso. Cuando lo encuentra, suelta suspiro de alivio. Ya la tiene de vuelta…_

**Ranma (piensa):** Se que no lo digo muy seguido pero… Gracias a Dios…

_Ranma voltea y ve a los demás empezando a reunirse a su lado._

**Mature:** Este… ¿Ranma?

**Ranma (asienta):** Ella está bien… Solo está cansada… Denle tiempo… Ella se recuperará…

**Vice:** ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Continuamos?

**Chizuru:** Pienso que sería mejor acampar aquí. Necesitamos curar nuestras heridas, ya que este podría ser el último lugar donde encontremos paz…

**Terry:** Yo estoy de acuerdo… Al fin y al cabo, no creo que los demás Hakkeshu nos ataquen aquí. Este es el reino de Leona.

**Iori:** Así es… Y estoy más que seguro que lo que Leona nos hizo fue la influencia que Goenitz tenía sobre ella…

**Ranma:** Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Acamparemos un rato aquí. Mature, por favor vayan tu y Vice por las medicinas que nos diste en tu palacio y empiecen a ayudar a los mas lastimados. Terry, tal vez debas empezar a levantar las casas de campaña que Mature nos proporcionó… Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe cocinar? Tengo hambre…

_Todos caen de cara al suelo, Parece que el grupo tiene trabajo por delante._

(--)

_Goenitz tiene la cara roja de coraje. El Décimo Hakkeshu logró vencer a Leona y destruir su fuente de energía, pero peor aún, esto significa que ellos ya se encuentran a medio camino del "Espacio Orochi"._

**Goenitz:** Cinco reinos… Logro atravesar ¡CINCO PUTOS REINOS! ¡MALDITA SEA!

_Goenitz aplasta la copa de vino con su mano. Las piezas de vidrio y vino se desparraman en el suelo junto con algo de su sangre. Sacude su mano una vez y piezas de vidrio salen de ella. Goenitz camina a uno de los balcones de su palacio._

**Goenitz:** ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo supo que tenía que destruir la tiara? ¿COMO? ¿COMO, OROCHI? CON UN DEMONIO, ¡¿COMO?!

_De repente, Goenitz escucha una risa… Se da la vuelta y mira a su alrededor._

**Goenitz:** ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? ¡MUESTRATE!

**Voz masculina:** El Décimo Hakkeshu tiene de vuelta a la persona que ama, al igual que su confianza, oh "Divino Viento"… Ha recuperado sus fuerzas… Tus días están contados… Disfrútalos mientras duren…

_De repente, el viento se levanta un poco y unos copos de nieve bailan en el aire, a las afueras del palacio. Goenitz solo puede observar esas pequeñas hojuelas de hielo mientras vuelan a lo lejos. Empieza a sudar al reconocer la voz…_

**Goenitz (enfoca su mirada):** … Guidel…

(--)

_De vuelta en el mundo "real", el cuerpo inconsciente de Nodoka se encuentra acostado en una cama de hospital. Los doctores se encuentran impresionados… No debió sobrevivir todo este tiempo… Pero no le ven una verdadera esperanza. Si algo, ella debe estar ahora dentro de un coma permanente, o tal vez ya esté en un estado vegetal… Kasumi ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo… Los doctores le han recomendado que se vaya pero ella se niega… Pues, no sería correcto dejar sola a la persona que considera su amiga. Pero ni siquiera Kasumi puede estar al pendiente de Nodoka todo el tiempo… Eventualmente, Kasumi se queda dormida en su silla._

_Unos copos de nieve bailan en el aire alrededor de Nodoka. Parecen emanar una energía que se reúne alrededor de su cuello. Los copos caen sobre el collar y se derriten. Nodoka empieza a brillar con una energía color violeta… Cuando la energía se desvanece, Nodoka abre sus ojos lentamente. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Kasumi en una silla. Observa la habitación, y aun algo oscuro, parece ser de un hospital. Se percata que lleva puesto un collar. Uno que no recuerda haber tenido antes… Se da cuenta que es un pendiente de Zafiro. La piedra en suave y hecha en forma de gotas o lágrimas. El zafiro tiene un pequeño Kanji de la palabra "Mizu" tallada a un lado… Los ojos de Nodoka se agrandan de la impresión._

**Nodoka (en una voz apenas arriba de su susurro):** Guidel… Este es tu collar… Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo logró llegar aquí?

(--)

_Leona despierta lentamente. Se da cuenta de una cosa mientras recupera la consciencia… ¡DOLOR! Y siente cada mayúscula de la palabra con una tremenda jaqueca… Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, no queriendo enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero luego se da cuenta de algo "extraño"… Siente que se encuentra dentro de algo suave… Ella abre sus ojos y mira a su alrededor… Definitivamente NO es un asqueroso calabozo como en el que ha estado por más tiempo del que recuerda, sino el interior de una casa de acampar… Y ella se encuentra dentro de una bolsa para dormir. Intenta levantarse sobre sus codos y un poco de la bolsa se cae para mostrar que lleva puesto una camisa china de seda. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando se percata de quien es la camisa… Se parece a la camisa que Ranma le dio para usar aquella noche cuando recordó más de su pasado… Esto solo puede significar una cosa…_

**Leona:** ¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estás?

_Leona espera casi un minuto cuando un chico todo vendado abre la cortina de la casa de acampar. La mira y sonríe._

**Ranma:** ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Le-chan?

**Leona:** Si… Creo… Tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza… ¿Hay algo que comer? Tengo hambre…

_Ranma sonríe y luego deja salir una pequeña carcajada. La respuesta de Leona suena como algo que él diría._

**Leona (lo mira):** ¿De qué te ríes?

**Ranma (mueve su mano):** Nada. Dame un momento para traerte algo de comer.

_Ranma cierra la cortina y deja a Leona en la casa de acampar. Ella sonríe, pensando en lo agradable que es estar con Ranma. Pero es confuso… ¿Cuándo regreso a lado de Ranma? ¿Por qué Ranma está vendado de la cintura, hombros y su brazo derecho? ¿Por qué ella carga puesta su camisa? Lo último que recuerda es estar tirada en el calabozo de Goenitz, asustada, con hambre y dolor. Solo esperando a que la muerte viniera por ella, que acabara con su miseria. Una escena flashea por su mente… Ella está mordiendo a Ranma… Sostiene su brazo con su boca… Siente un sabor salado… Sea esto verdad o solo su imaginación, ella no lo sabe… Y ni siquiera está segura de querer saberlo… Se siente terrible…_

**Leona (piensa):** Dios mío… Acaso yo… Sería capaz… (Sus ojos se agrandan). Dios… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso lastime a Ranma? Por favor, dime que todo eso es simplemente mi imaginación…

_Leona siente las lágrimas empezar a correr por sus mejillas. Ella odia llorar, pero no parece poder detenerse… Se maldice a si misma por ser tan débil…_

_La cortina se abre de nuevo y entonces entra Ranma. En su mano carga una charola pequeña con dos tazones de sopa miso. Está a punto de decir algo pero ve que Leona se encuentra llorando. Deja la charola a un lado y se sienta a un lado de ella._

**Ranma:** Le-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede? (Enfoca su mirada). Ese idiota de Goenitz te lastimó, ¿verdad? ¡HARE QUE LO PAGE MUY CARO! (Ojos se agrandan). Oh no… ¿No me digas que es porque te lastime de mas al querer calmarte?... (Se golpea en la cara con su mano). ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO!

**Leona (sujeta la mano de Ranma):** Ranma, por favor detente. Solo dime… ¿Qué sucedió?

**Ranma (suspira)**: … Le-chan… No estoy muy seguro de lo que te pasó a ti, pero a para mí, ha sido una pelea y una prueba tras otra… Me patearon el trasero en las finales. Desperté en un hospital ocho días después. Me enteré que mi madre está muriendo… (Los ojos se Leona empiezan a llorar mas al escuchar eso). Me quedé ahí otro día mas, luego reuní a mis guerreros y fuimos a Ryugenzawa a salvarte… Solo que tú y los demás se encontraban en "otra dimensión" llamada "Espacio Orochi". Han pasado en total 11 días desde la última vez que te vi, Le-chan… Estoy tan contento de tenerte de vuelta…

_Leona se mantiene callada por un momento. Ranma quiere hacer algo, pero decide darle a Leona tiempo para que digiera toda la información que le acaba de dar. Le toma un momento, pero decide preguntarle algo más._

**Leona:** Ranma… ¿Todavía nos encontramos en el "Espacio Orochi"? ¿Quién mas está aquí?

**Ranma:** Lo siento Leona, pero si, aún seguimos en ese lugar… Y sobre quien está aquí, traje a Iori, Kyo (dice el nombre con disgusto), Chizuru, Kima, Terry y Billy. Vice y Mature decidieron unirse a nosotros una vez que las encontramos en este lugar.

_Leona asienta con la cabeza. Luego mira sus manos, pensando en que preguntar ahora. Ella sabe lo que quiere preguntar, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo… Decide arriesgarse y le pregunta a Ranma por que se encuentra así._

**Leona:** Ranma…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona:** ¿Por qué estas todo vendado? Acaso… ¿Acaso fui yo?

_Ranma parece ponerse pálido por un momento. Empieza a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras piensa en la mejor manera de describir lo que sucedió._

**Ranma:** Bueno… Este… Veras… (Se agrandan sus ojos). Espera un segundo.

_Leona observa como Ranma busca en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos se agrandan de miedo cuando ve lo que saca. Una tiara de plata con un orificio en el centro donde la joya estaba colocada. Leona le tira la tiara a Ranma de un manotazo._

**Ranma:** … ¿Le-chan?

**Leona (sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos):** Por favor… Aleja eso de mí…

_Ranma asienta. Saca la tiara de la casa y la arroja lo más lejos que puede. Luego vuelve a entrar y ve a Leona un poco asustada. Se sienta de nuevo a su lado y toma uno de los tazones de sopa. Se lo acerca a Leona pero ella se niega._

**Leona:** Por favor, Ranma… Tengo que saber… ¿Qué te sucedió? Dímelo…

**Ranma (suspira):** … Está bien, Le-chan… Te lo diré… Cuando te vi de nuevo, te encontrabas en la Locura de Sangre. La tiara que intente mostrarte aparentemente era lo que te mantenía en ese estado. Tuve que pelear contigo para poder quitártelo… Te diré esto, Le-chan… No fue fácil, pero pude destruirlo y traerte de vuelta.

_Leona parece temblar mas ahora. Ranma la toma en sus brazos, para asegurarle de que ella no hizo nada malo, de que no fue su culpa._

**Leona:** Ranma… Lo siento… Lo siento…

**Ranma:** Shhh… Está bien, Le-chan… Está bien… No fue tu culpa… Goenitz es el culpable… El te hizo eso…

**Leona:** Pero… Yo fui quien te atacó…

**Ranma:** Leona, no fuiste tú. Mire directo a "tus" ojos mientras peleaba "contigo". No pude ver tu alma detrás de esas esferas blancas. Fue como mirar una pared. Sea lo que me haya atacado, tal vez estaba en tu cuerpo, pero no eras tú. Así que no te sientas mal. Y una cosa más…

**Leona:** ¿Si?

**Ranma (le acerca el tazón de sopa):** Toma… Tienes que comer. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que probaste alimento, pero seguro has de estar hambrienta…

**Leona:** … Lo estoy… Pero… Ranma… ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme así nomas? Te ataqué.

**Ranma:** Te lo acabo de decir. Tú no me atacaste… Por eso te puedo perdonar… Y sé que tu padre tampoco te culpa.

_Leona observa a Ranma con curiosidad. ¿Por qué diría eso? Estaba a punto de preguntarle pero Ranma le mete una cuchara con sopa en la boza. Se traga la sopa y mira a Ranma._

**Leona:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Ranma:** Muy simple. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. Tienes que dejar de ser tan testaruda y comer.

**Leona: **… Está bien… (Sonríe). Creo que ser testarudo es tu área y no la mía.

_Ranma sonríe al ver contenta a Leona de nuevo. Cuando ella está alegre, todo simplemente parece estar bien. Luego Ranma pasa su mano por el cabello de Leona_. _Ella suelta una pequeña risa._

**Ranma:** Esa es la Leona Heidern que yo conozco y amo… Es bueno tenerte de vuelta…

**Leona:** Es bueno estar de vuelta.

_Ranma simplemente se queda sentado a su lado por un momento. Luego se acuerda de que traía otro tazón de sopa. Se la ofrece, ella le da las gracias y empieza a comerse ese también._

**Ranma:** Ya tenias rato que no comías, ¿verdad?

**Leona:** Si… No recuerdo haber comido algo en buen tiempo…

_Ranma se molesta… El no comer es una de las cosas que Ranma odia más. Pensando de vuelta a su niñez le duele al recordar cómo fue privado de alimentos. Genma lo obligaría a robar para él, y cualquier cosa que Ranma robara, Genma se lo comería todo. Ranma se ríe al pensar que fue sorprendente que no haya muerto de hambre en el primer año de entrenamiento con ese viejo bastardo. Se percata que Leona se le queda viendo pero el simplemente sacude su cabeza, ya no dándole importancia al asunto. Eso fue el pasado y si Ranma pudiera hacer algo, no quisiera tener nada que ver con Genma de ahora en adelante… Ese bastardo le causó más problemas de los que recuerda. Ranma luego se acuerda que tenía que checar algo con Iori. Le dice a Leona que vuelve enseguida, mientras tanto, ella debe descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas._

**(--)**

_Ranma camina hasta el final del reino. Es sorprendente lo tanto que cambió desde que derrotaron a Leona… El lugar se puso más cálido. Ya no es un paisaje desolado y congelado, sino ahora esta vibrante de vegetación y parece haber más ríos. La montaña cubierta de nieve, la cual era el palacio de Leona, ahora se está poniendo verde por fuera. Ranma encuentra a Iori analizando una pequeña estatua en la orilla del reino._

**Ranma:** ¡Hey, Iori!

**Iori:** ¡Hola Ranma!

**Ranma:** Iori, ¿Que observas?

**Iori:** Creo que este es la prueba, pero… No estoy muy seguro de que se trate…

**Ranma:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Iori:** Mira esto…

_Ranma observa la "prueba". Es una pequeña estatua en forma de corazón._

**Ranma (mira a Iori):** ¿Y?

**Iori:** Lo mismo pregunto yo. Le pedí hace rato a Vice y Mature que revisaran esto, pero tampoco tienen idea de que se trate.

**Ranma:** Mmm… ¿Qué puedo decir? Si esto es una prueba, tenemos que averiguar qué significa…

**Iori:** Así es… Tú regresa con Leona… Pienso que ella te necesitará cercas en estos momentos… Tú eres en quien más confía de todos nosotros.

**Ranma:** Está bien… Ya me voy.

_Y con eso, Ranma comienza a regresar al palacio. Recuerda lo que Guidel le dijo hace unas horas… Que la prueba de Leona tiene que ver con su deseo más íntimo… Y que él tiene que cumplirla… Mientras Ranma comienza a correr, piensa en que es lo que ella más quiere en la vida…_

(--)

_Pasa una hora. Ranma regresa a la casa de campaña y va a checar a Leona, pero ya no está ahí. Esto causa que Ranma se asuste un poco. Empieza a buscar por los alrededores a Leona. Le pregunta a unos de sus compañeros si la han visto y ellos le responden que la última vez que la vieron fue cuando él la estaba dejando en su casa de campaña después de haberla derrotado. Esto hace que Ranma se preocupe de verdad. Sabe que Leona aún no se recupera del todo y que pueda estar emocionalmente inestable. Regresa al interior del palacio y busca a los alrededores. Empieza a gritar si nombre… No hay respuesta, pero escucha un ruido. Algo que se mueve a través del agua. Sigue el sonido y ve a Leona en la parte más lejana de una laguna, tirando piedras en la superficie de esta. Ranma se sienta a su lado._

**Ranma:** ¿Le-chan?

_Leona no contesta, pero sigue lanzando piedras en el agua. Ranma coloca su mano en el hombro de Leona y la mueve un poco._

**Ranma:** ¿Le-chan?

**Leona (voltea hacia Ranma):** ¿Eh? Oh… Discúlpame… No estaba poniendo atención… Estaba pensando…

**Ranma:** Leona… ¿Te sientes bien? No le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas y me preocupe, porque no pude encontrarte cuando regresé. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras lastimado…

**Leona (mira a Ranma):** … Ranma… Quiero hacerte una pregunta…

**Ranma:** Claro.

**Leona:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Mira nomas lo que te hice. Tal vez no fui "yo" quien lo hiciera, pero mi cuerpo te atacó… La sangre ha manchado mis manos y sé que no puedo pedir perdón… No lo merezco…

**Ranma:** ¡No digas eso, Le-chan! Si alguien merece ser disculpada, eres tú. Como te lo dije hace rato, no fue tú culpa…

**Leona:** ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡PRACTICAMENTE SOY UN ARMA VIVIENTE! Goenitz me lo dijo… (Empieza a llorar). El me golpearía tanto y me haría pasar a la Locura de Sangre… Sentía perderme en el sentimiento del vacío… Quería matar… Podía sentir la ansiedad de sangre cada vez que me transformaba… No podía evitarlo… Y si me pasa de nuevo… Podría lastimarte… No quiero hacer eso… Así que, por favor, Ranma… Simplemente termina con esto… No quiero lastimar a nadie más… Estoy cansada de ser utilizada como un arma… Por favor… Mátame…

**Ranma (abraza a Leona):** ¡NO! ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO! Por favor, Le-chan, no seas así. Así no eres tú… Te conozco, Le-chan… Tú jamás pedirías la muerte…

**Leona (lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos):** ENTONCES, ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Por qué tengo que ser así?... He matado a cientos por culpa de la Locura de Sangre… Yo merezco morir… Sé que eso es lo que ellos desearían… Los que yo maté…

**Ranma (niega con la cabeza):** No Leona… Ellos no quieren eso…

**Leona:** ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? ¡Yo los maté! Lo más seguro es que quisieran que me les uniera… ¡Les arrebaté la vida! ¡Merezco morir!

**Ranma:** Demonios, Le-chan… Deja de ser tan pesimista… Escucha. Puedo asegurarte dos cosas. Yo te perdono por lo que pasó, y también se que tu padre te perdona…

**Leona (mira a Ranma):** … Ya habías dicho eso antes… Que mi padre me perdona… ¿Cómo sabrías eso?

**Ranma (piensa un momento antes de contestar)… **Le-chan… Por favor escucha con atención y no menciones nada de esto a los demás… Lo más seguro es que piensen que estoy loco… Vi a tu padre… Vino a mí como fantasma y me dijo que es lo que me esperaba aquí. Me dijo lo que te sucedió, como podría salvarte, la prueba en este lugar, que quería que te dijera que te perdona y que quería que yo te protegiera. Y yo prometí protegerte. ¡Pase lo que pase!

_Leona se queda viendo a Ranma por un momento. No está segura de cómo reaccionar. Lo que dijo suena tan fantástico, pero… Sus ojos… No había lugar para bromear en ellos. El habla en serio._

**Leona (dudosa):** Tú… ¿Viste a mi padre?

**Ranma (asienta):** Si… El dijo que quería que yo te cuidara. Sabe como ha sido tu vida y solo quiere lo mejor para ti. No quiere que te mates… Yo tampoco quiero eso. Te amo, Le-chan. Literalmente, me he arrastrado hasta el infierno y de vuelta para encontrarte. Y nunca quiero dejarte ir. Quiero estar contigo. Siempre…

_Leona siente las lágrimas de sus ojos por sus mejillas de nuevo… Pero estas lágrimas son diferentes… Ella está tan contenta que no puede hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Se lanza contra Ranma y lo abraza. Ranma también la abraza. Ambos se besan por lo que parece una eternidad… Ranma comienza a besar el cuello de Leona, haciendo que ella suspire. Ella se estremece. Ranma y Leona entonces se miran a los ojos. Ambos pueden ver el deseo mutuo en sus ojos. De repente, ambos se ponen rojos como tomates…_

**Leona (muy sonrojada):** Este… ¿Ranma?

**Ranma (muy sonrojado):** Si… Le-chan… No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Digo, nos acabamos de encontrar de nuevo… ¿No nos estaríamos apresurando?

**Leona (agita la cabeza):** No lo sé… Pero si se que quiero esto… Que AMBOS queremos esto… Y puedo decir con honestidad de que he querido hacer esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo… Así que, por favor, Ranma… ¿Por mí?

_Ranma mira a los ojos de Leona y ve la esperanza que brilla en ellos… Sabe lo que Guidel le dijo sobre la prueba… Pero antes que eso, sabe algo de si mismo… JAMAS podría negarle algo a Leona. Así que, Ranma simplemente asienta y besa a Leona, preparado a aceptar su responsabilidad… Al menos esto es algo que él va a disfrutar, de eso está seguro…_

**Ranma (mientras abraza a Leona):** Te amo, Le-chan…

**Leona (mientras abraza a Ranma):** Yo también te amo…

_Y así, Ranma y Leona se conectan en la máxima forma en que una pareja puede expresar su amor…_

(--)

Fin capitulo 41

Próximo Capitulo: Chris… El Palacio de Fuego… Y la Hiryuu Hyuu Toppa…


	42. Chapter 42

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 42: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de Fuego.

_Iori estudia la pequeña escultura de corazón que se encuentra frente a él. Honestamente, no puede pensar en __qué hacer. Esta prueba es un enigma total para el Guerrero Orochi._

_Iori deja salir un suspiro. Ya lleva __más de dos horas frente a la escultura. Kima se había detenido para observar un momento, pero tampoco se le ocurrió algo. Ahora, Iori va a depender de sus instintos…_

**Iori (levanta su mano derecha):** ¡TRABAJA, MALDITA PRUEBA! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!

_Iori deja caer su puño sobre la escultura con todas sus fuerzas… Pero no se rompe… Los ojos de Iori se agrandan y…_

**Iori (Se levanta, sacude su mano alocadamente):** ¡AGH! ¡Hijo de puta!... Eso dolió…

_Iori, con su enojo, patea la escultura… Solo para encontrarse sujetando su pie con ambas manos un segundo después._

**Iori (Brinca en un pie mientras sujeta el otro):** ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡¡MIERDA!! ¡ESO DOLIO!

_Iori le lanza una mirada de odio al pequeño corazón. __De repente, esta se hunde en el suelo. Un puente hecho de lozas azules se forma hacia la siguiente planicie. Iori se le queda viendo y sonríe._

**Iori:** ¡ASI ES! ¡YA LE MOSTRE QUIEN MANDA!

_Iori corre de vuelta al campamento para __decirles a los demás que resolvió la prueba y ahora podrán continuar su recorrido._

(--)

_Ranma recorre sus manos por el cabello de Leona. Ella duerme pacíficamente sobre él, una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Ranma no puede creer lo que acaban de hacer. Fue una experiencia que no puede empezar a describir. Siente que ahora ya es un hombre. Y todo se lo debe a Leona. Siguiendo ese pensamiento, Ranma mueve su cabeza un poco hacia abajo para besarla tiernamente en la frente, haciéndola murmurar en su sueño._

_De repente, una sabana es arrojada sobre ellos. Leona se mueve un poco pero no despierta. Ranma voltea su cabeza ligeramente para ver a…_

**Ranma (sonrojado):** Uh… Hola Iori… Este… Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre esto… ¿Estás bien?

_Iori agita su cabeza ligeramente. Una pequeña carcajada escapa de su boca. Luego se acerca a Ranma para darle a su primo un "consejo"._

**Iori:** Ahora, esto es un momento Kodak… Así que…

**Ranma (sudando):** "¿Así que?"

**Iori (burlesco):** Le pusiste tu "salchicha en su media noche", ¿verdad?

_Ranma deja caer su puño sobre la cabeza de Iori. Leona se mueve un poco y aprieta __más su agarre sobre Ranma._

**Iori (****chichón en su cabeza, observa a Leona):** … Rayos… Ahora sí, nada la despierta…

**Ranma:** Así es…

**Iori:** Bueno, después de gastar tanta energía contigo, era de esperarse…

_Ranma vuelve a dejar caer su puño sobre la cabeza de Iori._

**Iori (Se quita el puño de Ranma):** Sabes una cosa… Si no fueras mi primo, ya te estaría haciendo añicos por haberme golpeado… Oh, Ranma… Te voy a dar un par de consejos para que puedas seguir haciendo esto con ella… Al fin y al cabo… Sé que la amas…

**Ranma (confundido)****:**" ¿Consejos?"

**Iori:** Así es. Primero, asegúrate de usar protección. Segundo, No se lo digas a NADIE de tus rivales… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Heidern en el Black Noah?

**Ranma (cara ****pálida):** … ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-----

**Ranma (huyendo de Heidern):** ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡DEJEME EN PAZ! ¡¡¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO LE HICE NADA A LE-CHAN!!!

**Heidern (cargando un cuerno de chivo):** ¡MENTIROSO! ¡RANMA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A APROVECHARTE DE MI HIJA?! ¡¡¡PREPARATE A MORIR!!!

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_Heidern empieza a disparar a todos lados sobre la __plataforma del Black Noah, destrozando todo lo que hay a su alrededor… Incluyendo al equipo USA Sports._

**Lucky, Heavy D y Brian:** ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_El Equipo de USA Sports cae al suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre._

**Heavy D:** Argh… Y eso que por fin logramos regresar al gran escenario… Argh…

**Lucky:** Rayos… Es casi igual a aquella vez cuando Iori nos hizo papilla y se robo nuestra invitación al torneo KOF '95…

**Brian:** Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghh… Brian… Enojado… Brian… Sangra… Argh…

**Rugal (Sale de golpe de su cabina):** ¿Qué pasa aquí? Mi "Sentido Billetero" se está activando… (Ojos saltan de horror). ¡¡¡MI NAVE!!!

_Rugal se desmaya, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo._

-----

**Iori (murmura)****:** Hm… Tal vez debí robarles su invitación de nuevo… Bueno… (Hablando fuerte de nuevo). Este es mi consejo. No le digas a NADIE que tuviste sexo con Leona… De esa forma… Nadie los molestará y…

**Ranma:** ¿Y?

**Iori (burlesco):** De esa forma, puedo molestarte más. Je je… Bueno. Descansa. Regresare en un par de horas por ustedes. Continuaremos al siguiente plano. Ah, y una cosa más…

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

**Iori:** Se bueno con Leona.

_Iori se retira, dejando a Ranma y a la durmiente Leona en __los brazos de cada uno._

(--)

_Billy vuelve a entrar al palacio de Leona. Su espalda lo __está matando. Todo este ejercicio que ha obtenido peleando y caminando está dejando sus consecuencias. Espera utilizar uno de los manantiales de agua caliente en el palacio para calmar sus nervios y su cuerpo. Mientras mira a su alrededor, observa algo que hace que sus ojos salten y su quijada caiga al suelo. De puro instinto, Billy saca su celular y empieza a marcar unos números…_

(--)

_Geese se encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando reportes de sus "envíos" y "actividades". Ha logrado recaudar bastante dinero gracias a la extorción y las apuestas. Por lo visto, el torneo KOF '98 hizo que la gente se acercara de nuevo a las peleas, y por lo tanto, las apuestas ilegales están en su nivel __más alto en las calles de South Town. Geese se encuentra complacido. Toma un sorbo de su copa de vino cuando el teléfono en su escritorio empieza a sonar. El contesta._

**Geese:** ¿Si?

**Billy:** Jefe…

**Geese:** Ah… Billy… ¿Cómo va todo?

**Billy: **Jefe… Nunca me va a creer esto…

**Geese (sarcástico):** No me digas… ¿Agarraste a Ranma y Leona haciendo el amor?

_Geese toma otro sorbo de su copa de vino…_

**Billy:** Este… Exactamente… ¿Cómo lo supo?

… _Y termina escupiéndolo…_

**Geese (se limpia la boca):** ¡COF! Billy… Eso no fue nada gracioso…

**Billy:** Hablo en serio…

_Geese se le queda viendo al teléfono. Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro._

**Geese:** ¿Así que en verdad lo "hicieron? Hm... Bueno, ¡QUIERO DETALLES! Se tan explicito como puedas.

**Billy:** Bueno, este… Parece que Ranma y Leona se encuentran desnudos… Hay una sabana encima de ellos… Sus ropas se encuentran tiradas por todos lados… Hay un aroma peculiar en el aire… (Voz empieza a temblar). Ambos me están observando ahora… Ranma se está levantando… Ranma está conjurando una flama violeta en su mano… Este… Jefe… Los pagos de mi seguro están al corriente, ¿verdad?

**Ranma (enojado):** ¡Billyyyyyyy!...

**Billy:** Este… Tengo que colgar jefe… Ehh… RANMA, LO SIENTO, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! ¡TU ME NECESITAS! ¡SOY UNO DE TUS SEIS GUERREROS! ¡ASI QUE NO PUEDES MATARME!

**Ranma:** Así es… Te necesito… ¡PERO NO NECESARIAMENTE EN UN SOLO PEDAZO! ¡¡¡DRUNKEN GRAIL GEYSER!!!

**Billy:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_Se escucha una gran explosión a través del teléfono. La línea cae muerta._

**Geese (observa su teléfono):** … Con mi suerte, Ranma no le causará ningún daño permanente, lo cual significa que aún no podre conseguir un nuevo asistente… Rayos… (Ojos se agrandan). Un momento… ¿Seis Guerreros? Pensé que Ranma solo tenía cinco… Mmm…

(--)

Los demás peleadores se encuentran sentados frente a una fogata, comiendo… Cuando de repente, un gran estallido de flamas violetas se forma en la cima del Palacio de Agua como un volcán. La figura de Billy sale volando de ella.

**Billy (mientras sale volando):** ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo…………!

_Billy aterriza en el siguiente reino._

**Chizuru (gota en la frente): **¿Qué…

**Vice (gota en la frente): **Rayos…

**Terry (gota en la frente):** Fue…

**Kima (gota en la frente):** Eso?

**Iori (se ****ríe un poco):** Parece que Billy vio algo que no debía…

_Los demás voltean a ver a Iori, pero él solamente se ríe un poco más._

**Vice:** Este… ¿Iori-sama? ¿Acaso estas insinuando lo que yo pienso que estas insinuando?

**Mature (sorprendida):** ¿"Insinuando"? Wow… Vice, empiezas a utilizar un vocabulario más sofisticado… Estoy impresionada.

**Vice:** Gracias.

**Chizuru (se da cuenta de lo que Iori quiere decir):** Estas diciendo que…

**Iori:** Aja…

**Terry (ojos saltados):** Órale… ¿Te refieres a "ESO"?

**Iori:** Mi primo se ha convertido en, como diría mi tía, "todo un hombre".

**Chizuru (se jala su cabello):** ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡AHORA TENDRE QUE PREOCUPARME POR PEQUEÑOS OROCHIS!!

**Vice (ojos se agrandan):** ¡QUE LINDO! Oye, Iori-sama… ¿Crees que algún día tengamos nuestros propios pequeños orochis?

**Mature:** ¿¡QUE!? ¡VICE! ¿¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN ESO!?

**Vice:** Este… ¿Por qué amo a mi Iori-sama?

**Kima (se cuelga del brazo de Iori):** ¡NI LO CREAS! ¡IORI-SAMA JAMAS SE JUNTARIA CON UNA VIVORA COMO TU!

**Iori (mira a Kima):** … Un momento… ¿Acaso acabas de llamarme "Iori-sama"?

**Kima (sonrojada):** ESTE… AH… NO… BUENO… SI… QUISE DECIR… ¡OLVIDALO!

_Iori se __ríe. Este ha sido definitivamente un viaje interesante…_

**Kyo (tomando una pose):** ¡NO TOLERARE ESTO! ¡¡¡ACABARE CON EL MALVADO RANMA Y LIBERARE A LEONA!!!

… _y está a punto de volverse __más interesante aún…_

_Kyo empieza a correr hacia el Palacio de Agua… Y termina volando hacia el siguiente reino de la misma manera que Billy._

**Iori (burlesco):** Sigue… Sigue… Y se fue…

(--)

_El grupo que AUN no ha llegado a la siguiente superficie, empieza a cruzar el puente. Ranma y Leona continúan sonrojándose cuando uno ve al otro. Vice y Kima parecen haberse enganchado de uno de los brazos de Iori, mientras Mature está golpeando a Iori en la parte trasera de la cabeza._

**Mature (golpeando a Iori):** ¡IORI ESTUPIDO! ¡IORI ESTUPIDO! ¡IORI ESTUPIDO!

**Iori (ceja temblando):** Debo… Resistir… Locura de Sangre… Dulce… Vengativa… Locura de Sangre…

(--)

_Una vez que llegan a la siguiente plataforma son recibidos con una ola de calor… Toda la superficie es negra, cubiertas con arena de rocas ígneas, como las encontradas en las playas negras de Hawaii. En el centro se encuentra un volcán. Este lugar es literalmente el opuesto al reino de Agua. Ven a Billy y a Kyo enterrados en dos cráteres profundos cercas de la entrada._

**Iori:** ¿Aún siguen vivos?

**Billy y Kyo:** Arghhhhhhhh…

**Iori:** Si lo están… ¡RAYOS! ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA SE MUEREN?!

**Billy:** Odio mi vida… No me pagan lo suficiente por esto…

**Ranma:** Billy…

**Billy:** ¡Gulp!

**Ranma:** Dame tu celular. Si pudiste comunicarte con nuestra dimensión, podremos avisarles a los demás que nos encontramos bien por el momento.

**Billy:** Claro…

_Billy acerca la mano hacia Ranma. En ella lleva solo un __montón de pedazos de plásticos y cables rotos…_

**Ranma (observa el celular destrozado):** … Rayos…

**Terry:** ¿Cómo te sientes, Billy?

**Billy:** Orgullo… Lastimado… Huesos… Rotos… Respiración… Dificultosa… Riñones… Aun no los siento… Necesito unas vacaciones…

_De repente, una enorme flama púrpura estalla del suelo cerca de los peleadores. La imagen de Chris aparece en ella._

**Chris:** ¡Yo soy Chris! ¡El grande y poderoso Chris!

**Leona:** ¡Deja de robarte las frases del Mago de Oz!

**Chris:** ¡OYE! ¡Yo no robe nada!

**Leona:** Como sea.

**Chris:** ¡Yo soy "Honoo no Mei no Kurisu"! ¡El Gran Hakkeshu de Fuego y uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales de Orochi! ¡Vengan a mi Palacio! Pues si en VERDAD quieren pasar, tendrán que derrotarme y pasar mi prueba… ¡Una prueba de VALOR Y PODER! ¿Podrán sus fuegos lograr calmar el calor de mi volcán? Ya lo veremos…

_La flama entonces se disipa. Los peleadores se quedan viendo esa __área,_

**Iori:** Maldito escuincle… Le patearé el trasero…

_Ranma es el primero en caminar… Se dirige hacia el volcán. Los demás lo siguen muy de cerca._

(--)

_Llegando al volcán, todos miran a su alrededor. No encuentra una entrada._

**Kima:** ¿Cómo rayos espera que entremos?

_De repente, una flama estalla del suelo otra vez. __El Rostro de Chris aparece en ella._

**Chris:** Muy sencillo. Por arriba. Esta es parte de la prueba… Valor, ¿Podrán llegar hasta donde me encuentro al bajar por la boca del volcán?

_La flama se disipa._

**Ranma:** Comienzo a detestar a ese chiquillo…

**Iori:** Únete al club…

**Ranma:** ¿Le-chan?

**Leona:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Por favor, utiliza tus poderes para poder ingresar. Necesitaremos que crees un tipo de barrera a nuestro alrededor con la humedad en el aire. Y por favor… Mantenlo fresco…

**Leona:** Lo intentaré… Nunca he utilizado mis poderes sobre tanta gente…

_Leona se toma un momento para concentrarse. Regula su respiración y se enfoca en el __área a su alrededor. No hay mucho con que trabajar, pero logra atrapar cualquier humedad que ella "sienta" en el aire y crea un "abrigo" sobre todos. En verdad, los demás se sienten más frescos._

**Mature:** ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

**Leona:** Ran-chan me enseñó. El, Nodo-san e Iori me ayudaron a controlar mejor mi poder.

**Chizuru:** Muy interesante…

**Ranma:** Bueno, no hay mejor momento que el presente. Vamos muchachos… Tenemos un volcán que escalar y descender.

**Billy:** ¡PERO MI ESPALDA AUN ME DUELE!

**Ranma:** Ya cállate, antes de que tome tu palo y te lo meta por donde el sol no brilla.

**Billy (murmura):** EN VERDAD me merezco un bono por esto…

(--)

_El grupo logra llegar a la cima del volcán. El intenso calor en verdad fuera insoportable si no fuera por el "abrigo" que Leona creo para ellos utilizando sus poderes sobre el agua. Ranma mira hacia el interior del volcán pero en verdad no logra ver dentro de ella._

**Kima:** ¿Qué ves allá abajo?

**Ranma:** Nada… Encandila mucho.

**Leona:** ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

**Ranma:** Pues no hay de otra. Bajaremos.

**Iori, Leona, Kyo, Chizuru, Terry, Kima, Billy, Vice y Mature: **¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?!?

**Ranma:** Este… Claro… Sabemos que se encuentra allá abajo, así que si él puede estar ahí, nosotros también.

**Iori:** Ranma… Te das cuenta que tu lógica no tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

**Ranma:** Oye, tenemos que hacer esto. Si no lo hacemos, los demás Hakkeshu se encontraran libres de hacer lo que quieran. No puedo permitir eso.

**Iori:** ¡Espera! Al menos deja que pruebe si no hay peligro…

_Iori toma a Kyo del collar de su camisa y lo arroja a la boca del volcán._

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Kyo cae dentro del volcán, pero se estrella contra una superficie a medio camino._

**Kyo (de hocico contra el suelo):** … Ow… Queo que mi nadiz esta dota…

_Viendo que el camino __está seguro, los demás descienden dentro del volcán detrás de Kyo. Iori se le acerca._

**Iori:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Kyo (apunta al lado izquierdo de su cara):** Mi nadiz esta dota… Me la dompi al caed…

**Iori (sonríe maléficamente):** Permíteme "ayudarte"…

_Iori sujeta la nariz de Kyo y la quiebra de nuevo para centrarla correctamente._

¡!

**Iori:** ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Kyo (ojos llorosos, nariz sangrienta):** Si…

**Voz:** ¡JA JA JAAAAA! ¡Eso fue tan gracioso!

_Todos voltean para ver a Chris. Se encuentra sentado sobre una roca. Esta a la orilla de la plataforma que es una alcoba tallada sobre una de las paredes del volcán, la cual se alinea perfectamente sobre la superficie donde se encuentran nuestros peleadores._

**Chris:** Sean bienvenidos al Palacio de Fuego. Seré yo a quien se enfrente, amo Orochi.

**Ranma:** ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME OROCHI!

**Chris (burlesco):** No puede eludir su destino, amo… Usted SERA el Orochi.

**Ranma (pose de batalla):** ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?

**Chris:** Muy simple… A diferencia de los demás, yo no soy estúpido…

_La sonrisa de Chris se agranda y una pared de fuego violeta se levanta entre Ranma y sus compañeros, __así Ranma y Chris se encuentran de un lado y los demás del otro. Ranma dispara su Mouko Takabashi no Orochi contra la pared de fuego pero se disipa en cuanto hace contacto._

**Ranma:** ¿Qué rayos es eso?

**Chris:** Mi fuego Orochi. Mi flama es mas "pura" que la suya, amo Orochi. Su flama en una mezcla de "sin" Orochi y Magatama, haciéndola "Magatama no Orochi", cuando la mía, como ya lo dije, es pura. Pero no se preocupe, amo… Una vez que lo derrote, lo librare de toda sangre humana que haya en su cuerpo… Entonces su flama también será pura y estará "libre" de esas emociones humanas "débiles"…

_Chris levanta sus manos con las palmas apuntando hacia arriba y dos flamas púrpuras brotan de ellas__, una sonrisa diabólica adorna su rostro. Entonces cierra ambas manos y levanta un dedo al aire. Una flama violeta oscura la decora y comienza a crecer. Ranma siente un poder en crecimiento y hace la única cosa lógica. ¡ALEJARSE LO MAS POSIBLE DE EL!_

**Chris:** ¡SERPENT WAVE!

_Ranma brinca muy alto mientras Chris ejecuta el movimiento que es muy conocido del Clan Kusanagi. Solo que Ranma sabe muy bien que si esa flama lo llega a tocar, le va a doler mucho __más que la versión Kusanagi. Ranma cae lejos de Chris. Comienza a concentrar su ki, haciéndola pura y ejecuta un Mouko Takabisha normal sobre la pared de fuego. El estallido de ki azul también se disipa._

**Ranma:** ¡RAYOS! Tiene que haber alguna forma de romper esa pared…

**Chris:** Lo siento, pero no podrá deshacerse deella. Tú también tienes el elemento del fuego. Tu energía simplemente la alimentara y…

**Leona:** ¡¡¡MIZU-KEN!!!

_Ranma y Chris voltean para ver un ki elemental de agua __atravesar la pared de fuego Orochi que Chris había creado. Los demás se ven bien encabronados._

**Iori:** ¡PEQUEÑO BASTARDO!

**Terry:** ¡Escuincle tramposo!

**Kyo:** ¡TE MOSTRARE EL PODER DE MI MAGATAMA!

**Kima:** ¡Hakkeshu deshonorable!

**Chizuru:** ¡ENTE MALIGNO! ¡YO TE SELLARE!

**Chris (sudando):** Este… ¿No podríamos discutir esto?

**Todos:** ¡NO!

_Y pronto, una paliza prosigue, teniendo a Chris como receptor de la paliza. De repente, un estallido de fuego se dispara de Chris. Se encuentra envuelto en __un aura de su fuego violeta._

**Chris:** ¿Les gusta? Es una versión modificada de mi Orochi Ball. Solo que en vez de que lance mi esfera, esta se queda conmigo como una barrera. Ahora, ¡los derrotare a todos! ¡¡¡FLAME!!!

_Chris apunta sus manos hacia afuera, como si sujetara una pistola. Sus manos se jalan hacia atrás como si disparara una y una corriente de fuego Orochi se dispara de ellas y corre a través del aire__. Los peleadores se mueven para evitar el fuego inicial, pero Chris continua disparándoles. El "abrigo" que Leona les proporciono empieza a perder su efecto y ellos empiezan a sentir el calor de la batalla… Literalmente. Chris se encuentra envuelto en fuego._

**Ranma:** Es como pelear contra Saffron de nuevo… (Ojos se agrandan):Es una locura, pero puede que funcione… ¡LE-CHAN!

**Leona (voltea hacia Ranma):** ¿Si, Ran-chan?

**Ranma:** Golpéame con un bombazo de frio una vez que logre que Chris se mueva en forma de espiral.

**Leona:** ¿Qué?... Por qué quieres…

**Ranma (la interrumpe):** Por favor, confía en mí. (Voltea hacia Chris). ¡ANDA MOCOSO! ¡ATACAME! ¿O ACASO TIENES MIEDO?

**Chris:** Amo tonto. Mis flamas lo dejaran hecho cenizas si no tiene cuidado.

**Ranma:** ¡Menos bla bla y más acción!

_Ranma lanza un golpe hacia Chris y empieza a alejarse. Ranma comienza a moverse en forma de espiral__ hacia el centro. Chris empuja con sus ataques mientras Ranma se concentra en defenderse._

**Ranma:** ¡AHORA!

_Leona, quien había reunido tanta energía como pudo, dispara un bombazo de agua fría hacia Ranma. El contacto con el agua es increíblemente helado. Hasta logra convertir a Ranma en mujer._

**Kyo:** RANKYO, Mi…

¡!

_Iori retira su puño y Kyo cae inconsciente al suelo._

**Iori:** Idiota…

**Chris (burlesco):** ¡AMO IDIOTA! ¿ACASO PENSASTE QUE PODRIAS HACER QUE ELLA ME GOLPEARA CON UN BOMBAZO DE FRIO? ¡JA! Ahora tendré que darle una lección…

_Chris comienza a presionar __más con sus ataques, los fuegos, quemando los brazos de Ranko, pero, el frio aun se mantiene en su lugar junto a ella. Finalmente, legan al centro de la espiral y Ranko deja salir su puño…_

**Ranko:** ¡¡¡HIRYUU HYUU TOPPA!!!

_Las extremas fuerzas entre el fuego de Chris y el Frio de Ranko, recibido del bombazo de Leona, al chocar, provocan un taladro de hielo, no __más ancho que un puño. El ataque destroza por completo la Orochi Ball de Chris. El taladro llega hasta la cima del volcán y explota. Todo el volcán queda cubierto de hielo. El volcán literalmente se quiebra. Todos los peleadores caen a la base del volcán, su magma convertido en hielo puro._

(--)

_El ojo izquierdo de Goenitz empieza a temblar. Esto no __está nada bien. Ranma parece tener algunos trucos debajo de la manga. Y quien sabe cuántos más le queden._

**Goenitz (piensa):** ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¿Por qué parece que siempre termina saliéndose con la suya? Bueno… Shermie será su siguiente oponente… Y ella estará persiguiendo a Ranma de "otra" forma. Hm hm… Esto en verdad será muy interesante ver.

_Las gemas Ametistas que adornan las paredes de la sala real del castillo de Goenitz empiezan a brillar. Las energías que ha robado empiezan a reaccionar. El Décimo Hakkeshu se acerca…_

(--)

_Ranko y compañía salen de los escombros. Todos están presentes… Menos Chris… Iori camina hacia Ranko y comienza a sacudirlo._

**Iori:** ¿¡¿¡QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO!?!?

**Ranko:** Fue la Hiryuu Hyuu Toppa. Es el ataque que utilice para derrotar a Saffron.

_Kima se estremece cuando Ranko dice eso._

**Iori:** … ¿Ese ataque es tan poderoso como para matar a un Dios?

**Ranko:** Si…

**Iori:** ¡¡¡MUESTRAME COMO HACERLO!!!

**Ranko:** Este… Tú ya sabes cómo hacerlo. Funciona igual que el Hiryuu Shoten Ha, solo que se necesita de temperaturas extremas de frio y calor.

**Iori (deja caer a Ranko):** Esta bien.

**Ranko:** Ouch… Idiota…

_Leona, aun cansada por la cantidad de energía que utilizo, calienta las moléculas de agua en el aire sobre Ranko y esta se convierte de nuevo en chico. Ranma voltea a ver a Leona y le sonríe._

**Ranma:** Gracias Le-chan.

**Vice:** ¿Amo Ranma?

**Ranma (suspira):** Por favor… Solo llámame Ranma…

**Vice:** Este… Okay… ¿Ranma?

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Vice:** Se da cuenta de que ya hemos librado seis reinos.

**Ranma:** Así es. Ya casi llegamos al final… (Se levanta). Bueno… Continuemos…

**Kyo (hace una pose):** ¡MALHECHOR! ¿QUE HAS HECHO CON LA HERMOSA RANKO YAGAMI?

**Ranma:** … ¡ME TRANSFORME EN FRENTE DE TUS PROPIOS OJOS, IDIOTA! ¿ACASO NO LO COMPRENDES?

**Kyo:** Claro que lo comprendo… ¡ERES UN PRACTICANTE DE MAGIA OSCURA! Y ADEMAS…

¡!

_Ranma retracta su puño de la cara de Kyo y este cae al suelo._

**Ranma:** Sabes una cosa… En verdad se está convirtiendo en una molestia.

**Iori:** Ni quien lo niegue.

**Chizuru:** ¿Seguimos nuestro camino? Estamos más cerca de poner un fin a todo esto.

**Terry:** Así es. Tenemos que seguir.

**Ranma:** No se diga más. Andando amigos.

_Y __así, Ranma y compañía comienzan a correr hacia el puente que conduce al siguiente reino._

(--)

Fin del Capítulo 42

Próximo Capitulo: ¡Bienvenidos al Palacio del Trueno! ¡Sera un concurso de baile de los maldecidos! Y Shermie intenta reclamar a Ranma como su propiedad.

_**Historia Original:**__ RedPriest 17_

_**Traduccion:**__ Guy with a Stick_


	43. Chapter 43

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 43: Espacio Orochi: Palacio del Trueno.

(------)

_Ranma y compañía llegan a la orilla del Reino de Fuego. Al derrotar a Chris y haber destruido su volcán, disipando su fuego, han pasado la prueba. Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kyo, Chizuru, Kima, Terry, Vice y Mature se dirigen al puente. Es un camino hecho de pedazos de carbón humeante._

**Ranma:** Oh, ¡POR DIOS! ¿Qué rayos es esto?

**Iori:** Podría ser peor. Lo bueno es que tenemos a Leona.

**Leona (niega con la cabeza):** Lo siento muchachos. Estoy muy cansada en estos momentos. El haber hecho esas "barreras" para que pudiésemos ingresar al volcán y haber enfriado tanto a Ranma para que pudiera ejecutar su ataque me costó mucha energía. Si me dan unas horas, podría congelar esos carbones sin problema, pero no ahorita.

**Ranma:** Esta bien Le-chan. Esperaremos.

**Iori:** ¡AL DIABLO CON ESPERAR!

_Iori toma a Kyo de su camisa y lo lanza hacia las piedras de carbón ardientes que forman el puente al siguiente mundo._

**Kyo (mientras vuela hacia el puente):** ¿¡QUE LA CHINGADA!?

_Kyo cae de espalda y comienza a correr de vuelta hacia ellos._

**Kyo (su espalda en llamas, corriendo):** ¡¡¡CALIENTE, CALIENTE, CALIENTE, CALIENTE, CALIENTE!!!

**Kima (mira a Iori):** … ¿Y que demonios pensabas lograr con eso?

**Iori:** Nada en verdad… Solo aprovechando cada momento posible para matar a Kyo.

**Kyo (llamas en su ropa apagada, humeando):** ¿¡¿¡POR QUE RAYOS ME ODIAS TANTO!?!?

**Iori:** ¿Quieres que te lo diga de la menor transgresión a la mayor o en orden alfabético?

**Kyo:** Dios, como odio mi vida…

**Iori:** Yo también odio tu vida.

_Ya ha estos momentos, para pasar el tiempo, Iori empieza a perseguir a Kyo por todos lados mientras los demás simplemente se sientan a mirar._

**Chizuru:** Este es un buen espectáculo para ver… Aun así, espero que Iori no mate a Kyo.

**Ranma:** No te preocupes. Para Iori, esto es solo una forma de divertirse.

**Chizuru (gota en la frente):** Si tú lo dices…

**Vice (pasa una bolsa de botana a Mature):** ¿Chicharrones?

**Mature (mete su mano en la bolsa):** Gracias.

**Terry:** Oye, Billy. Te apuesto diez dólares a que Iori deja a Kyo hecho papilla cuando lo atrape.

**Billy:** ¡Arre! Sé muy bien que Iori simplemente lo va a destajar.

**Kyo (grita al grupo):** ¡DEJEN DE ESTARSE DIVIRTIENDO A CUESTA DE MI!

**Iori (invoca su Magatama no Orochi en su mano):** ¡¡DARK THRUST!!

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_Y así, el fuego Orochi de Iori vuelve a incinerar a Kyo… Hablando de Fuego Orochi… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Chris?_

(--)

_Un ventisco sopla en el reino de Goenitz. Del viento emerge la figura de Chris, su camisa rasgada en forma vertical y una pequeña herida en su cuello. Chris levanta la mirada hacia Goenitz que __está sentado en su trono._

**Chris:** Este… ¿Hola?

_Goenitz se le queda viendo, lo cual lo asusta. Chris se apresura a los pies de Goenitz y le explica su caso._

**Chris:** Esta bien… El Amo Orochi fue mejor de lo que esperaba. No tenía idea de que tuviera una técnica de HIELO en su arsenal. Me aseguraré de poner al Amo Orochi en el camino correcto la próxima vez.

**Goenitz:** No habrá una próxima vez…

**Chris (confundido):** ¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?

**Goenitz:** No podrás ganar cuando ellos ya no están en tu reino… Sus números te vencerían muy fácilmente.

**Chris:** ¿Entonces para que me trajo hasta acá?

**Goenitz:** Porque el Amo Orochi y su grupo van al reino del Trueno y yo necesito saber algo. Así que, dime Chris… ¿Qué tal le cae el "nuevo" Orochi a Shermie?

**Chris:** Bueno, no estoy muy seguro… No creo que esté enamorada de él, pero se que ella DEFINITIVAMENTE lo quiere en la cama, tal como hizo con Yashiro hasta que se aburrió de él.

**Goenitz (se frota el lado de su cabeza):** Bien… Excelente… Simplemente excelente…

**Chris (levanta una ceja):** Este… ¿Le pasa algo?

**Goenitz:** Nada que una medicina no puedan solucionar. Te puedes retirar…

**Chris (mira a su alrededor):** Y… ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir?

**Goenitz:** Ve y dile a Shermie que están por llegar a su reino. Que se asegure de encargarse de Orochi y haga que cambie de bando.

**Chris:** Si señor.

_Y con eso, Goenitz levanta su mano frente a Chris y lo envía al reino del Trueno a través de su viento. Luego, Goenitz se prepara un shot de licor y se lo toma de un trago._

**Goenitz (sonríe):** A que buena medicina…

(--)

_Shermie __está sentada en una de las sillas de patio colocadas en uno de los balcones de su palacio. Ella se encuentra leyendo un libro titulado "Otelo", escrita por William Shakespeare. (O al menos eso pensamos. En verdad no podríamos decirlo con exactitud pues no podemos ver sus ojos a causa de su cabello). Su atención hacia el libro en interrumpida cuando siente una presencia. De repente, Chris cae del cielo y se estrella sobre la mesa del patio. _

¡!

**Shermie:** ¡MI MESA!

**Chris:** ¡MI PIERNA!

**Shermie:** Eres tú, Chris… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Chris:** Perdí. Goenitz me mando para acá para avisarte que el Amo Orochi y su grupo vienen en camino.

**Shermie:** ¿En serio? (Sonrisa malvada). Excelente…

**Chris:** ¿Eh?

**Shermie:** Chris, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

**Chris:** ¿Qué quieres que haga?

**Shermie:** Bueno… Ve por mi colección de CD, prepara en sistema de sonido, saca todo el equipo y algo de botanas y llévalos al salón principal de mi palacio.

**Chris:** ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?

**Shermie:** … Podrías decir eso…

(--)

_Un tiempo ha pasado. Leona se ha recuperado por completo y comienza a enfriar las piezas de carbón ardientes que forman el puente. Una vez que el puente está totalmente congelado comienzan a cruzarlo. O al menos eso intentan. Iori pone un pie sobre el hielo y se resbala, cayendo de hocico. Vice y Kima corren hacia Iori para ayudarlo._

**Vice:** Iori-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Kima:** Espero que no te hayas lastimado mucho.

**Iori (saca la lengua):** Ahh… Me modí da dendua…

**Kyo:** ¡JA JA!

_Iori voltea su mirada lentamente hacia Kyo para lanzarle a ese idiota una mirada amenazadora. Luego voltea hacia Ranma y lo mira desesperadamente._

**Iori (con la lengua aun de fuera):**¿Puedo, pod favod, matad a ese idiota ahoda?

**Ranma:** Aun no, Iori. Pero te prometo que puedes matar a ese idiota tantas veces como quieras cuando terminemos con todo esto.

**Iori:** Esta bien.

**Kyo:** ¡OYE!

**Terry:** No seas idiota, Kyo. Ranma intenta darte algo de tiempo. Sabes muy bien que Iori, eventualmente, te va a matar. Así que mejor disfruta el tiempo que te queda.

**Kyo:** ¿Matarme? ¡JA! El no me matará. Al fin y al cabo… Todos ustedes están de mi parte, ¿verdad?

_Un silencio profundo cubre el lugar._

**Kyo:** ¿Verdad?

_Una rama seca pasa por ahí._

**Kyo:** Este… ¿Chizuru?

**Chizuru:** No me metas en tus broncas, Kusanagi.

**Kyo:** … Mierda…

(--)

_Después__ de cruzar el puente (finalmente), el grupo llega al siguiente Reino. El lugar es una planicie cubierta de pasto y hay una estatua de Shermie, con una base de mármol negra con una placa de plata con la palabra "Trueno" escrita sobre ella._

**Iori:** Bueno, no se necesita ser un genio para saber quién controla este reino.

**Ranma:** Entonces, ¿nos enfrentaremos a Shermie en este lugar? Bueno. Supongo que aquel edifico en el centro debe ser su palacio.

**Vice:** Es lo más probable.

**Mature:** Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, jefe?

**Ranma:** Caminamos hasta su castillo y la derrotamos para poder avanzar más dentro del Espacio Orochi.

**Kima:** … Básicamente, hacer lo que hemos hecho desde que llegamos a este lugar.

**Ranma:** Así es.

**Kima:** … ¡Rayos! Esto se está volviendo muy tedioso.

(--)

_Después__ de unos veinte minutos de caminar, el grupo finalmente llega al Palacio del Trueno. Es ENORME, construido al puro estilo de los castillos de Europa del siglo 17, con un foso a su alrededor, unos balcones sobresaliente. La parte exterior parece ser hecha de granito pulido y cuenta con cuatro torres en el interior, cada uno colocado en una de las esquinas de este edificio en forma rectangular. La entrada principal parece ser un puente levadizo de roble rojo. Ranma camina hacia el puente._

**Ranma (grita):** ¡Hola! ¿Podemos pasar?

_Ranma espera un minuto. No hay respuesta._

**Kyo (empuja a Ranma hacia un lado):** Bueno, si ella NO nos va a dejar entrar, entonces creare una entrada para nosotros. ¡A un lado!

_Los demás peleadores miran a Kyo justar energía para ejecutar su __Súper ataque Serpent Wave. Empieza a brillar con su Magatama mientras una flama se empieza a formar en su mano. Está listo para destruir por completo el puente… Cuando de repente este se abre y aplasta a Kyo al caer, haciendo que su Magatama se disipe en el aire._

¡!

**Kyo (debajo del puente):** Duele…

**Iori:** Oye, buen trabajo Kyo. Lograste que abriera la entrada.

_Y con eso, los demás empiezan a cruzar el puente con Kyo aun debajo de ella. El puente se cierra, levantando a Kyo con ella. Kyo logra jalarse sobre la pared__ desde su punto de la parte superior del puente y aterriza en una montaña de estiércol del otro lado._

**Kyo (en el suelo):** ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

(--)

_Al final del Palacio del Trueno se encuentra un hombre parado. Se encuentra cansado, sucio y cubierto de sangre seca. Una palabra escapa sus labios._

**Hombre:** Yagami…

_El hombre camina con dificultad al centro del Palacio._

(--)

_Shermie tiene todo listo en el salón principal de su palacio. Ella está lista para cualquier cosa._

**Shermie:** ¡Esto se va a poner GENIAL!

**Chris (prepara el sonido):** Este… ¿Estas SEGURA de esto? No creo que esta sea la forma en que Goenitz quiera que te encargues del Amo Orochi…

**Shermie:** ¿Y? ¿Qué hará al respecto? Este es MI reino. Me encargaré de 'Ran-chan' como a mí me plazca.

**Chris (gota en la frente):** … Si tú lo dices…

(--)

_Ranma y compañía caminan por los alrededores del castillo. El lugar cuenta con muchas estatuas de mármol en el césped. Hay una estructura menor en el interior del castillo que es un rectángulo con un domo encima. La entrada al salón es un par de puertas gemelas, hechas de árbol de cereza. Ranma abre las puertas para ver que hay detrás. Es un __salón enorme, hecha al estilo ingles del siglo 17, con tapicerías extravagantes adornando las paredes, un patrón alternado de piso de mármol en negro y rosa. La parte del domo en el techo tiene un candelabro hecha de oro con gemas preciosas. Candelabros de oro que se alinean en la pared se encienden de repente. El salón se ilumina y todos ven a Shermie parada en el centro, tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa. Voltea hacia ellos y sonríe._

**Shermie:** Vaya, vaya… Que coincidencia verte aquí, Ran-chan.

_Ranma escucha a Leona rugir un poco. Ranma, calmado, se acerca un paso a Shermie._

**Ranma:** Mira, Shermie, yo…

**Shermie**: ¡AHEM! Soy "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii" para ti, "Ran-chan". Si soy tan amable para llamarte "Ran-chan" en vez de tu verdadero titulo de Amo Orochi, entonces tú también deberías de ser lo suficientemente amable para llamarme como yo deseo que me llamen.

**Ranma (suspira):** … Está bien… "Arakuru Inakou no Sherumii"…

**Shermie (sonríe):** Mucho mejor.

**Ranma:** Como decía. Estoy seguro que no quieres pelear. Así que, por favor. Déjanos pasar.

**Shermie:** Oh, pero yo quiero pelear… Solo que no de la forma que tú conoces. ¿Listo DJ Chris?

**Chris (detrás de un montón de equipo):** ¡Listo!

**Shermie:** Prepárense para… ¡BAILAR!

**Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice y Mature: **¿¡¿¡BAILAR!?!?

**Shermie: **¡Así es!

_De repente, las velas se apagan. U__n juego de luces se encienden y las maquinas de humo empiezan a trabajar. Chris saca un disco de La Banda El Recodo y comienza con la canción "Y llegaste Tú". Todos los demás observan estupefactos._

**Vice:** … Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

**Mature:** Opino lo mismo…

**Shermie (hacia los demás):** ¡VAMOS GENTE! ¡A BAILAR!

_Shermie comienza a moverse, bailando de tal forma que ciertas partes de su cuerpo resaltan. Y el hecho de que se esté acercando a Ranma simplemente enfurece a Leona. Leona se coloca entre los dos._

**Leona:** Si no te molesta, preferiría que te mantengas lejos de Ran-chan.

**Shermie:** ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? No es como si fuera tu novio o algo así…

_Antes de que Leona pudiera contestar, Shermie estira su brazo hacia Ranma, lo toma de la mano y lo jala al centro de la pista._

**Ranma:** ¡OYE, SUELTAME!

**Shermie:** Ah no… Tú eres mío.

**Leona:** ¡OYE!

**Iori:** Esto sí que está BIEN raro…

**Vice:** Bueno… Ya que la situación lo permite, hay que aprovechar…

_Vice toma a Iori y lo jala también a la pista de baile. Kima está que hecha humos porque esa "víbora" está bailando con Iori. Mature simplemente mueve su cabeza por las acciones de Vice._

**Mature (****suspira****):** … Ay Vice, Vice, Vice…

**Chizuru:** … ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

_Mature pellizca la mejilla de Chizuru._

**Chizuru:** ¡OUCH! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

**Mature:** Simplemente probando. No estás soñando.

**Chizuru:** Rayos…

**Terry (viendo a los alrededores):** ¿Alguien ha visto a Billy?

(--)

_Un hombre se hace llegar al castillo. Hace un quejido cuando ve que el puente levadizo está cerrado. Pero él no dejara que este simple "obstáculo" le impida el paso. Coloca su mano sobre el suelo y construye su propio puente hecho de piedra. El puente se estrella contra la puerta, haciendo un camino sobre el foso y directo hacia el castillo. El hombre solo dice una palabra._

**Hombre:** Yagami…

_El hombre camina lentamente al interior del castillo del Trueno._

(--)

_A estas alturas, Ranma __está siendo utilizado como "cuerda" en una pelea de "Tira la soga" entre Leona y Shermie._

**Shermie:** ¡OYE, DAMELO!

**Leona:** ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGAS DE LAS TUYAS CON RAN-CHAN!

**Shermie:** ¡SI LO HARE!

**Leona:** ¡NO LO HARAS!

**Shermie:** ¡SI LO HARE!

**Leona:** ¡NO LO HARAS!

**Shermie:** ¡SI LO HARE!

**Leona:** ¡NO LO HARAS!

**Shermie:** ¡SI LO HARE!

**Leona:** ¡NO LO HARAS!

**Shermie:** ¡SI LO HARE!

**Leona:** ¡NO LO HARAS!

**Iori:** Vaya… Esto me parece tan familiar…

**Kyo (en la mesa de bocados):** Oye, esto sí que está delicioso, Shermie.

**Chizuru (golpea a Kyo):** ¡IDIOTA! ¡ESA COMIDA PODRIA ESTAR ENVENENADA!

_Shermie suelta a Ranma y este cae encima de Leona__. Shermie camina hacia Chizuru._

**Shermie:** ¡¿DISCULPA!? Pero los bocadillos que prepare son deliciosos. No tienes ningún derecho de hablar mal de mi comida.

_Antes de que Chizuru pudiera responder, las puertas del salón se abren de golpe, mostrando al hombre que caminaba hacia el palacio._

**Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice, Mature, Shermie, and Chris: **¡¿YASHIRO!?

**Iori:** ¡RAYOS! Pensé que finalmente estaba muerto.

**Shermie:** Rayos… Yo también pensaba lo mismo… ¡YO QUERIA A RAN-CHAN COMO MI NUEVO NOVIO!

**Ranma:** ¿Qué?

_En verdad, el hombre es Yashiro Nanakase… Solo que todo golpeado y cubierto en su propia sangre seca de cuando cayó en las estacas que rodeaban su "palacio"._

**Yashiro:** ¡¡¡YAGAMI!!!

**Ranma e Iori:** ¿Si?

**Yashiro:** ¡ARGH! ¡¡¡ME REFIERO A IORI!!!

**Iori:** ¿Qué quieres ahora, cabeza de trapeador?

**Yashiro:** ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¡¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI CABELLO!!! ¡PREPARATE A MORIR, IORI! ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

_Yashiro se lanza contra Iori, listo para hacerlo trizas… Solo que el candelabro cae del techo y se estrella contra él, con Billy encima de esta._

**Shermie:** ¡MI CANDELABRO!

**Yashiro:** ¡MI ESPALDA!

**Billy:** ¡MIS JOYAS!

_Billy se quita del candelabro y empieza a levantar __pequeñas gemas de tanzanita del suelo._

**Iori:** … Intentabas robar más joyas ¿verdad?

**Billy:** ¡Silencio! Me merezco un bono por toda la mierda que he sufrido hasta el momento. Ahora, si me permites…

_Billy regresa a su labor de levantar las gemas del suelo._

**Ranma:** Este… Shermie…

**Shermie:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** ¿Podríamos ir al siguiente reino ahora? Digo, no quiero ser mal educado o algo por el estilo pero, necesitamos continuar nuestro camino y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Así que, por favor, déjanos pasar.

**Shermie (suspira):** … Está bien… Pero… (Sonríe). Primero tienen que pasar mi prueba.

**Ranma:** De acuerdo… ¿De qué se trata?

**Shermie:** Es una prueba de lujuria. Quiero que me beses con toda la pasión que puedas.

**Ranma, Leona, Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Kima, Terry, Billy, Vice y Mature:** ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?

_Para estos momentos, todos los demás peleadores intentan sujetar a Leona, para que no mate a Shermie._

**Leona:** ¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA PUTA!

**Kima (sujetando a Leona):** ¡Por favor, señorita Heidern, contrólese!

**Iori:** Leona, cálmate o podrías entrar en la Locura de Sangre. Solo piensa en cosas bonitas. Como perritos, o nieve o Ranma o…

**Leona:** ¡¡¡O EN MÍ MATANDO A ESA PUTA!!!

**Ranma:** Leona, por favor, cálmate.

**Leona:** Pero…

**Ranma:** Leona, solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo. Esto es solo una prueba. Hago esto no porque quiero, sino porque debo. Si no lo hago, no podremos continuar. Así que, por favor. Perdóname.

_Leona solo mira a Ranma y asienta. Luego voltea hacia Shermie y le manda una mirada que promete mucho dolor si llegase a intentar algo._

**Ranma:** Esta bien Shermie. No lengua, por favor.

**Shermie:** ¡Rayos! Está bien… Más vale eso que nada.

_Y con eso, Shermie toma los lados de la cara de Ranma y le planta un largo, duro y apasionado beso en los labios. Leona empieza a echar humos de coraje mientras Yashiro comienza a recobrar la conciencia._

**Yashiro:** ¡¡¡RANMA!!! ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI SHERMIE!?!?

_Yashiro se quita el candelabro de encima y corre hacia Ranma, solo para terminar siendo electrocutado por Shermie. Yashiro ahora se encuentra carbonizado, humeando y su cabello blanco en forma de afro._

**Yashiro:** ¡COF! ¡COF! ... Ouch…

_Yashiro cae al suelo de hocico con un fuerte estruendo._

**Shermie:** Idiota. Bueno, Ran-chan…

**Ranma:** Por favor, solo llámame Ranma.

**Shermie:** Bien. Ranma, si en algún momento necesitas de mi ayuda, solo llámame, ¿Ok?

**Ranma:** Este… Está bien… Bueno amigos, ¡vámonos!

_Yo con eso, Ranma y compañía salen corriendo al siguiente reino… Junto con la mesa y todos los bocadillos._

**Shermie:** ¡OIGAN! ¡REGRESEN ACA CON ESO!

_Shermie empieza a perseguirlos._

(--)

_Goenitz esta enfurecido. Eso fue una total __pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de Shermie. Los vientos empiezan a fluir a su alrededor y las gemas en las que ha reunido la energía empiezan a brillar con intensidad, llenando la habitación con una luz purpura._

**Goenitz:** Entonces… Finalmente llego mi turno. Muy bien… ¡Me encargare del Décimo Hakkeshu COMO DEBE DE SER! ¡Se arrodillará ante mí y aceptará su destino antes de que esto termine!

_El viento empieza a cobrar fuerza por todo su reino, causando una tormenta de arena. La furia de Goenitz ha tomado forma. La próxima vez que se encuentre con Ranma y los demás, no se contendrá…_

(--)

Fin del Capítulo 43

Próximo capitulo: El Palacio del Viento… Ranma vs Goenitz. ¡Y las Técnicas Prohibidas se DESATARAN!

_**Historia Original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traducció**__**n: Guy with a Stick**_


	44. Chapter 44

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 44: Espacio Orochi: Palacio del Viento.

_Ranma y compañía corren por todo el Reino del Trueno para escapar de Shermie. No tomo bien el hecho de que ellos se llevaran la mesa con comida que tenía en su "fiesta" y ahora se encuentra lanzándoles relámpagos para hacerlos dejar la mesa._

**Shermie:** ¡REGRESEN ESO AHORA! ¡ESA MESA ESTA HECHA DE MADERA DE CEREZO Y ES MUY CARA!

**Ranma (a Leona)**:Dime una cosa Le-chan… ¿POR QUE nos estamos robando la comida?

**Leona (levanta sus hombros):** No tengo idea.

**Kyo, Vice, Mature y Billy (cargando la mesa):** ¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!

**Shermie (lanza otro relámpago):** ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡¡¡PERO DEVUELVANME MI MESA!!!

_Cuando el relámpago hace contacto, causa una gran explosión que manda a volar a Kyo, Vice, Mature, Billy y la mesa con toda la comida. Los peleadores caen __de hocico cerca de ahí, mientras que la mesa vuela en dirección de Shermie._

**Shermie:** Oh mier…

¡!

_Los demás se quedan viendo con sentimiento de lástima cuando la mesa se estrella contra Shermie. Ranma quita la mesa de encima de Shermie y la sacude de los hombros._

**Ranma:** Shermie… ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Shermie (atarantada y un golpe grande en la cabeza):** Oh… Yo me encuentro bien Sr. Mausan… Pero tenga cuidado con esos OVNIS… Esos marcianos son MUY malos…

**Ranma (gota en la frente):** Este…

**Iori:** Ella se encuentra bien.

**Ranma (voltea hacia Iori):** ¿Estas seguro?

**Iori:** Completamente.

**Terry (voltea a todos lados):** Oigan… ¿Qué paso con la comida?

_Y como si para responderle, empieza a llover __totopos, papitas y un tazón grande de guacamole cae sobre la cabeza de Chizuru._

**Chizuru:** ¡ACK! ¡MIS ATUENDOS!

**Mature:** ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo sin mi cámara!

_Chizuru observa a Mature con odio mientras Ranma simplemente mueve su cabeza._

**Ranma:**__Bueno… Esto sí que es una pérdida de tiempo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos en cuanto Chizuru termine de limpiarse. Solo tenemos tres reinos más que cruzar y de ahí podremos irnos de este lugar.

(--)

_Después__ de un rato de caminar, y que Vice patee tierra hacia Kyo, nuestros amigos logran llegar al puente que los llevará al siguiente reino._

**Vice (patea ****más tierra hacia Kyo):** Je je je…

**Kyo:** … ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

**Vice:** Por supuesto.

_Vice se agacha, levanta un poco de tierra con las manos y la lanza contra la cara de Kyo._

**Kyo (con el rostro cubierto de tierra):** … No me refería a eso.

**Vice:** Ya deja de quejarte y deja que me divierta mientras aun pueda… Tengo el presentimiento de que no podremos llegar muy lejos en el siguiente reino…

**Ranma:** Es el turno de Goenitz, ¿verdad?

_Vice y Mature asientan en unisón. Leona se pone tensa al escuchar ese nombre. Ranma mira el puente. Está hecha de metal pulido con pequeños parches de vidrio templado de colores diferentes. Ranma toma un respiro profundo y da un paso al frente. Viendo que el puente es seguro, los demás cruzan uno a la vez, esperando no hacer colapsar el puente con el peso combinado. Cuando todos logran cruzar, lo que ven frente a ellos no es de su agrado._

**Kima (ojos muy abiertos):** ¿Qué rayos es este lugar? Parece un basurero.

_En verdad… El Reino del Viento parece ser en su mayoría una zona de desperdicios, con montañas de fruta podrida, vidrios rotos, pedazos de madera, metales torcidos y todo tipo de basura. En el centro, pueden ver una fortaleza de piedra._

**Ranma:** Ese debe ser… El Palacio de Goenitz.

**Mature:** Así es… Amo, ¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? Digo…

**Ranma (interrumpe a Mature):** Si. Estoy seguro. Sigamos.

_Ranma observa a los demás peleadores. Todos parecen estar preparados para lo que sea, excepto Leona. No puede controlarse y comienza a temblar un poco. __Después de todo, van en contra de la única persona a la cual Leona le tiene miedo. Ranma se le acerca y toma su mano. Le da una de sus miradas presumidas para ayudarla a sentirse más en confianza. Leona asienta y todos comienzan a caminar hacia el Palacio del Viento._

(--)

_Goenitz se encuentra sentado en su trono, el cuarto iluminado en una luz violeta cegadora que se origina de las gemas llenas de poder que había juntado durante el torneo. Goenitz tiene sus manos cruzadas frente a él, con su rostro descansando encima de ellas. Mueve su mirada de la izquierda a la derecha y de vuelta, mirando alrededor, viendo todas las gemas llenas de energía, listas para hacer erupción…__ Su sonrisa cambia hasta dejar a la vista sus dientes. Goenitz entonces murmura una sola palabra._

**Goenitz:** Orochi…

_Goenitz se levanta de su trono y el viento comienza a soplar a su alrededor. Va a divertirse un poco con ellos antes de que lleguen a este lugar._

(--)

_Mientras Ranma y compañía caminan por el basurero, el viento empieza a soplar __más fuerte, de 5 km/h hasta 60 km/h. Las piezas de basura se empiezan a levantar de su lugar y vuelan por los aires, haciendo el trayecto más peligroso para nuestro grupo. Ellos empiezan a correr lo más rápido posible hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encuentra el palacio. El viento intenta empujarlos hacia atrás y los hace perder el paso un par de veces mientras corren. Un pedazo grande de metal torcido casi le corta la cabeza a Iori, pero Kima la detiene con su espada. Iori le sonríe, aparentemente agradecido por la ayuda._

_Eventualmente, todos tienen que tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse. Mientras __más se acercan al palacio, más fuertes se vuelven los vientos. Al menos si están cerca del suelo el viento tiene menos posibilidades de levantarlos y lanzarlos por doquier. Un vidrio roto rasga la espalda de Ranma, haciéndolo quejarse un poco. Sin embargo, no es tan malo y continua con el resto de sus amigos._

_Finalmente llegan al castillo. Parece estar construido al estilo de los castillos escoceses del siglo 16 pero con mucha influenza romana debido a las grandes columnas de mármol que salen de las esquinas del palacio. El par de puertas enormes hechas de Roble, con tallados de hojas de __árbol parece ser la entrada. Ranma se levanta mientras el viento sopla con furia. Empieza a empujar la puerta con una de sus manos. La puerta no se mueve._

**Ranma:** ¡RAYOS! ¡NO QUIERE ABRIR!

**Terry:** ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN NUCKLE!

_Terry retracta su puño derecho, enfocando su energía sobre ella. Es un ki de emoción azul de confianza. Dispara su puño hacia enfrente, aparentemente volando. Su ki es lo suficientemente poderoso para pelear contra el viento, manteniéndolo en ruta.__ Su puño conecta con la puerta, volándolas fuera de sus bisagras y haciendo que aterricen dentro del castillo. Los demás corren al interior. Se toman un momento para recuperar el aliento._

**Ranma:** Gracias Terry.

**Terry:** No hay de qué.

**Iori:** Okey… Logramos entrar… ¿Ahora qué?

_Como si fuera para contestar su pregunta, las velas que se encuentran dispersadas por todo el lugar empiezan a encenderse. Se dan cuenta que se encuentran en una sala de recepción enorme, con el techo que llega hasta los 15 metros de alto. Hay otro par de puertas frente a ellos de __más de 3 metros de alto. Arriba de esas puertas hay una pintura de Goenitz, sosteniendo una copa de vino con su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha está cubierta de sangre, sosteniendo una cabeza decapitada de un hombre con el Sol eclipsado de los Kusanagi tatuado en su frente. Kyo traga saliva al ver esto. Iori se acerca a las puertas._

**Iori:** Déjame adivinar… Se encuentra detrás de estas puertas, ¿verdad?

**Vice:** Es lo más probable, Iori-sama…

**Iori:** … ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

**Vice:** Está bien, Iori-sama.

**Iori:** …

_Ranma se adelanta a Iori y empuja la puerta con su mano. Esta abre fácilmente. Sin embargo, lo único que logra ver es un túnel oscuro con una tenue línea de luz violeta. De repente, las velas que alinean el pasillo se encienden con un fuego Orochi violeta. Ranma voltea hacia los demás. Coloca su mano sobre su cabeza cuando escucha una voz… Goenitz… Ranma tambalea por un momento. Finalmente logra bloquear la voz y se levanta de nuevo._

**Leona:** ¿Ran-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

**Kima:** ¿Ranma?

**Mature y Vice:** ¿Amo Orochi?

_Ranma voltea a verlos._

**Ranma:** Esperen aquí…

**Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Mature, Vice y Billy:** ¿¡QUE!?

**Ranma:** Créanme cuando les digo esto… Esperen aquí…

_Ranma entonces camina por el pasillo solo. Leona intenta correr tras él, pero Terry coloca su mano sobre su hombro._

**Leona:** ¡Terry! ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir tras…

**Terry (la interrumpe):** Déjalo ir Leona…

**Leona (estupefacta):** … ¿Por qué?

**Terry:** Esta es su pelea…

**Iori:** ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

_Terry piensa por un momento antes de contestar._

**Terry:** Es muy simple. Como dije, es su pelea. Se lo que estaba pensando. Es igual a cuando yo fui a pelear contra Geese por primera vez. Ese hombre me había hecho mucho daño, de la misma forma en que Goenitz ha hecho daño a Ranma. Es una sed de venganza. Venganza a causa de un ser querido. Solo así puede lograr su cometido… Nosotros solo estorbaríamos…

_Los demás se quedan callados. En verdad no pueden hacer nada. Saben que Terry tiene razón. Solo se quedan ahí con sus pensamientos._

(--)

_Ranma logra llegar al final del pasillo. Su mente __está clara, su corazón esta puro y su alma… Un poco manchada por el fragmento del alma de Orochi, pero su propia alma aun es fuerte… Al final del pasillo hay otra puerta y Ranma la abre de una patada… Detrás de esta hay unas escaleras, pero hay una luz MUY brillante al detrás de la puerta al final de las escaleras. Ranma sube las escaleras. El acabara con todo esto._

(--)

_Ranma llega a la entrada. La luz es tan brillante que no puede ver. Repentinamente, la luz disminuye y empieza a brillar con un patrón. Ranma se da cuenta que el patrón que sigue… Es el latido de su corazón. Sus ojos se adaptan a la luz del cuarto. Es un cuarto amplio con paredes de roca y acabados. Los colores verdaderos de los acabados no los logra distinguir, pero la luz que se está emitiendo parece provenir __de unas gemas. Todo dentro de ese lugar es iluminado en un color violeta. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve hacia enfrente. Ve a un hombre sentado en un trono, quien Ranma conoce muy bien…_

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡GOENITZ!!!

_Goenitz se levanta de su trono y le muestra una pequeña inclinación a Ranma._

**Goenitz:** Ah… Finalmente ha logrado llegar hasta aquí, amo Yamatano Orochi…

**Ranma:** ¡MI NOMBRE ES RANMA!

**Goenitz (burlesco):** Claro… Claro…

_Ranma se irrita. La presencia de Goenitz hace que su sangre hierva de ira, casi al borde de entrar en la Locura de Sangre… Ranma le hace una pregunta…_

**Ranma:** ¿Por qué?

**Goenitz:** ¿A qué se refiere, Amo Orochi?

**Ranma (apuñando sus manos):** ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué lastimaste a Leona? ¿Por qué intentas destruir a la humanidad? ¿Por qué has lastimado a mis amigos? ¿Por qué intentas convertirme en un demonio? ¿¡POR QUE!?

_Goenitz se molesta. Luego se sienta de nuevo en su trono. Se coloca su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos y comienza a hablar…_

**Goenitz:** Fue hace muchos años… Yo nací en Francia, el 31 de Octubre de 1934… Yo básicamente viví la vida de cualquier maldito ser humano… Vivía con mi madre y con mi padre, quien era el Rey Celestial del Viento antes de mí. Vivíamos en Paris, ya que era un buen lugar para que él reuniera información en las labores de los humanos. Se podría decir que era una gran base de operaciones… Hasta la ocupación alemana en 1943… Nos acorralaron como ganado, golpeados por los soldados… Aquellos que nos negábamos a sucumbir ante la presión nazi éramos asesinados de un tiro en las calles, o peor aun…

_Goenitz hace una pausa para mirar a Ranma. El chico lo observa con odio. Bien… El odio lo llevará por el buen camino… Goenitz __continúa._

**Goenitz:** Mi familia y yo fuimos llevados lejos de Francia… A una de las "respuestas " de Hitler a la pregunta de aquellos que eran "diferentes"… Sus campos de concentración…

_Goenitz empieza a tocar su manga. Se remueve uno de los cintos de su muñeca y se levanta la manga__. Le muestra a Ranma el tatuaje en su brazo derecho._

**Goenitz:** "XED0017-338211". Mi "numero" que los humanos me dieron "generosamente"…

**Ranma:** Tú fuiste…

**Goenitz:** Exactamente… Fui prisionero en una de esos campamentos de concentración… Auschwitz, en Polonia para ser precisos… Aun cuando la guerra estaba por terminar, pude ver la "verdadera" maldad de los humanos… A cualquier lado que voltearas, no había más que la muerte. Nos obligaron a trabajar para ellos mientras nos moríamos de hambre… Cuando finalmente termino esto… Mi padre estaba muerto, fue ejecutado por "trabajar muy lento". Nunca supe que sucedió con mi madre o mi hermana, pero puedo estar seguro que están muertos. Los vientos no me han dicho nada de su existencia entre los vivos… En cuanto a mí… Yo sobreviví… Hambriento hasta el punto que parecía un esqueleto con una manta de pies encima…

**Ranma:** Lo siento…

**Goenitz:** No tienes por qué estarlo… Esa "experiencia" me abrió los ojos… Nunca había creído en lo que mi padre me había dicho sobre la humanidad antes de eso… Pero después… Lo creí profundamente… Y lo que la humanidad hizo después simplemente concreto mi odio hacia ellos. Las bombas atómicas lanzadas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki… La Guerra Fría… La Guerra de Vietnam… El Maoísmo toma por la fuerza a China… Operación Tormenta en el Desierto… Ha habido TANTOS conflictos entre la humanidad… Es por eso que tengo que destruir esa enfermedad conocida como humanidad… No solo destruyen al Orochi al destruir el planeta con su contaminación, como el humo de sus carros y fabricas, desechos tóxicos y radiación de sus plantas nucleares, venenos de sus pesticidas, la deforestación de todas las selvas y bosques del mundo y muchas, muchas cosas… Sino también se destruyen a sí mismos con sus ¡GUERRAS SIN SENTIDO! Se pelean entre sí por sus tierras y posesiones materiales. Es por eso que hago esto… La humanidad se está matando a si misma lentamente, como un tumor de cáncer… Aunque no lo creas… Yo soy el bueno aquí… Los mataré a todos rápidamente, sin dolor… Y con todos ellos eliminados… Nosotros que somos de Sangre Orochi podremos regresar a la Tierra a su antigua gloria… ¡CREAREMOS UNA NUEVA UTOPIA! Una con vida vegetal y animales salvajes que serán permitidos a vivir en libertas, permitir que el agua, el ozono y los cielos de este mundo puedan sanar con tiempo, volviéndose limpias de nuevo. Es por eso que hago esto, amo Orochi. Soy un salvador, no un destructor.

_Ranma y Goenitz se mantienen callados por un momento, Ranma es el primero en romper el silencio._

**Ranma:** Estas loco…

**Goenitz:** ¿Acaso lo estoy?

**Ranma:** Así es… Solo ves un lado de la situación. Es verdad, existe todo ese mal que dices, pero hay mucho más de lo que te permites ver. Están aquellos que intentan proteger a este mundo, que trabajan para mantenerlo limpio y la vida silvestre viva. Y también están las emociones del ser humano. Amor, gozo y compasión. Estos sentimientos permiten que la gente sea gentil con los demás. Mi punto de vista puede ser muy simple, pero es una verdad que te reúsas a ver. Si hay alguien a quien debes odiar, es a ti mismo.

**Goenitz (ojos en llamas de enojo):** ¿¡QUE!?

**Ranma (lo observa con determinación):** ¡ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN! Al separarte de la parte buena de ti mismo, te convertiste en lo que mas odias. Fíjate en la persona que te puso en el camino del odio. Un loco que empezó la 2da Guerra Mundial, Adolfo Hitler. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Trató de matar a todo aquel que era diferente de sí mismo y así crear una Utopía en ¡SU PROPIA IMAGEN! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú ahora, Goenitz? ¡Condenas a todo aquel que no es de sangre Orochi! Hasta llegas a decir ¡TU nuevo mundo, TU Utopía! ¡Lo que hablas de crear un nuevo mundo es TU visión! ¿Acaso has hablado con alguien más sobre cómo hacer un mundo "perfecto"? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡TU SOLO PIENSAS EN LO QUE TU QUIERES, PARA UN MUNDO QUE NUNCA PODRA EXISTIR! No hay tal cosa como una "Utopía"… El hecho de que todos pensamos diferente, jamás podrá haber una sola manera de tener a todos contentos. Es por eso que estar equivocado, Goenitz… Es por eso que has fallado hasta ahora, y continuaras fallando. ¡No puedes derrotar a un mundo completo!

**Goenitz (enojado):** ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?!?

**Ranma:** Me atrevo porque, por primera vez, puedo decir que ¡ESTOY EN LO CIERTO!

**Goenitz (sonríe):** Al contrario, amo Orochi. Eres TU quien está equivocado… ¡Pero ya fue suficiente platica! Intenté razonar contigo una última vez… Pero aparentemente… No funciona… Así que, ¡TENDRE QUE OBLIGARTE!

_Y con eso, las gemas que iluminan la habitación estallan._

(--)

_Ranma abre sus ojos. La habitación a desaparecido… ¡TODO EL CASTILLO __HA DESAPARECIDO! Ranma ve escombros a todo su alrededor, los cuerpos de su familia y amigos tirados por doquier inconscientes. Goenitz esta flotando en el aire, brillando en una luz violeta, su energía al máximo. Goenitz entonces empieza a bajar lentamente a unos pies de Ranma. Comienza a caminar hacia él, estrechando su mano derecha, la cual brilla con energía._

**Goenitz:** ¿Ves esto, "Amo"? ¡ESTO! ¡ES! ¡¡¡PODER!!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES LO QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR AL MUNDO!!!

_Goenitz dispara la bola de energía hacia Ranma, haciéndolo arrastrarse en el suelo a causa del dolor. Goenitz __continúa disparándole bolas de energía, tratando de hacer que se pierda en el dolor._

**Goenitz:** ¡RINDETE AMO! ¡ACEPTA TU DESTINO! ¡Y JUSTOS PODREMOS HACER DEL MUNDO LO QUE QUERAMOS!

**Ranma:** Bésame… El… Culo… ¡Culero!

**Goenitz:** ¡GRRRRR!

_Goenitz fusiona la energía con su viento, mandando esta contra Ranma. Los vientos empiezan a cortar como navajas su camisa y luego su espalda._

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Goenitz:** ¡¡¡RINDETE!!!

**Ranma:** Jamás… Me… Rendiré… ¡JAMAS!

_Repentinamente, Ranma se pone de pie de un salto y lanza un golpe contra la cara de Goenitz. Goenitz simplemente hace una mueca…_

**Goenitz:** ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

**Ranma:** ¿¡QUE!?

_Goenitz lanza un gancho al abdomen de Ranma, su puño enterrándose en su estomago. Ranma sale volando y se estrella contra una de las paredes del castillo que aun estaba en pie, haciéndola derrumbarse encima de él._

**Goenitz (voltea):** Je… Rezale a tu Dios…

_De repente, los ojos de Goenitz se agrandan cuando siente un dolor punzante y filoso en su costado. Voltea y ve a Leona. Ella __está cubierta de tierra y su cabello esta desordenado pero tiene una mirada llena de rabia en su cara, mientras su mano se entierra más al costado de Goenitz._

**Goenitz (sus ojos tiemblan de dolor):** Maldita… ¡PERRA!

_Goenitz golpea a Leona justo en la cara. __Cuando Leona sale volando, su mano sale del costado de Goenitz, dejando que la sangre brote de la herida que le dejo. Goenitz mira la herida incrédulo._

**Goenitz:** Tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡MALDITA BASURA MESTIZA! ¡¡¡TE DESPELLEJARE VIVA!!!

_Goenitz ordena a sus vientos atacar a Leona. Su camisa verde es hecha trizas y sus brazos son rasgados. Su cara no sufre daño pues uso sus manos para cubrirse. El collar que usa para amarrarse el cabello también es cortado y su pelo se suelta… Goenitz comienza a caminar hacia ella un poco. Una sonrisa maléfica adorna su rostro._

**Goenitz:** … ¿Puedes sentirlo?... ¿El dolor? Bueno, ya te lo había dicho antes… Como guerrera no me sirves para nada, pero… Como juguete, eres de primera clase…

_Goenitz se acerca lentamente, su sonrisa siniestra es sustituida por una mirada lujuriosa. Leona empieza a temblar de miedo y una __lágrima empieza a salir de sus ojos. No quiere que esto pase. ¡No otra vez! Sin embargo… Esta vez, Leona tiene un "ángel guardián"…_

_De repente, se escucha una explosión que viene de una montaña de escombro… Ranma se encuentra parado sobre esta. Se encuentra sucio y herido, pero su cara es un retrato de determinación, llena de odio y determinación._

**Goenitz (ojos saltados):** ¿¡¿¡COMO!?!?

**Leona:** ¡RAN-CHAN!

_Ranma fija su mirada en Goenitz._

**Ranma:** Tú… No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, Goenitz… Esta vez, no me contendré…

**Goenitz:** ¡¡¡!!! ¡¡¡GALE NIGHT WINDS!!!

_Una gran ventisca se forma y se dirige contra Ranma. Ranma sostiene sus manos hacia enfrente, reuniendo energía en ellas. __Preparándose para ejecutar una técnica prohibida del pergamino Umi Seiken._

**Ranma:** ¡¡KIJIN RAISHU DAN!!

_Ranma forma una vacio en forma de espada__, hecha de chi y ki en sus manos. La arroja contra el ataque Gale Night Wind de Goenitz. El vacio que la espada produce literalmente absorbe los vientos. Goenitz no puede creerlo. Entonces, se tele transporta del camino del ataque con Leona. Ranma empieza a buscar desesperado._

**Ranma:** ¡LE-CHAN!

**Goenitz:** Ella está por acá…

_Ranma voltea y ve a Goenitz. El está sosteniendo a Leona cerca con un brazo y mucha energía en su mano libre…._

**Goenitz:** ¡RINDETE! ¡¡¡SI NO, ELLA MUERE!!!

**Ranma (mira fijamente a Goenitz):** ¡Maldito cobarde! Ya hiciste esto una vez… Bueno… Esta vez no funcionará…

_Ranma empieza concentrar toda la energía a su alrededor sobre su aura… Normalmente, se necesita de un pedazo de tela para realizar esta técnica, pero Ranma sabe __cómo utilizar su aura en vez del pedazo de tela…_

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡GOSHIN DAI RYU SEI FU!!!

_Ranma libera la energía que reunió internamente en su aura y su cuerpo "desaparece"._

**Goenitz:** ¿¡QUE!? Defensa de Cuerpo con Tela de Estrella Fugaz… ¿¡Que demonios!?

**Leona:** Ran-chan…

_De repente, Goenitz es lanzado hacia atrás por un ataque invisible a su cara. La energía que tenia reunida en su mano se disipa y sale volando hacia atrás._

**Goenitz:** ¡ARGH! ¡¡¡TSUNAMI SPIRAL!!!

_Goenitz forma un pequeño espiral de viento frente a él, para lanzar hacia arriba a lo que sea que lo está atacando… Ranma toma forma dentro del espiral… Y cae con fuerza al suelo._

**Ranma:** Ouch…

**Goenitz:** Muy impresionante… Una técnica de invisibilidad… Pero esto termina ahora…

_Goenitz comienza a atacar a Ranma. Su enojo alimentando su fuerza. Ranma tiene una idea. Empieza a enfocarse en defensa y comienza a formar un patrón en espiral…_

**Goenitz:** ¿¡EL HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!? ¡¡¡JA JA JA JAAAAAAA!!! ¡Adelante muchacho!

_Completan el espiral y Ranma ejecuta su ataque… Sin embargo, Goenitz toma control de Hiryuu Shoten Ha, mandando a Ranma a volar hacia arriba dentro de ella._

**Leona:** ¡RAN-CHAN!

**Goenitz:** ¡JA! ¡QUE IDIOTA! Ahora voy a… Que… ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ranma sonríe… Goenitz cayó en su trampa… Ranma empieza a tomar energía, tal como lo hizo contra Herb cuando él tomo control de su Hiryuu Shoten Ha. Esto termina ahora…

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡HIRYUU KORIN DA!!!

**Goenitz:** ¿¡QUE!?

_Ranma comienza a caer a __través de la espiral, cubierto de energía. Aterriza encima de Goenitz, estrellando su puño contra la nuca del Rey Celestial, produciendo un sonido MUY fuerte de algo quebrándose._

_Goenitz cae hacia atrás, su cabeza sumergida en dolor. Ranma utilizó la confianza que Goenitz tenía sobre sus vientos en su contra. Ranma corre hacia él para terminar con esto…_

**Ranma:** ¡ESTO ES POR IORI!

¡!

_Goenitz recibe un golpe en la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda, para que no pueda huir…_

**Ranma:** ¡ESTO ES POR MIS AMIGOS!

¡! ¡!

_Goenitz recibe una tremenda patada en la espalda, luego un golpe en el costado y después, Ranma lo sujeta de los hombros y lo azota contra el suelo._

**Ranma:** ¡ESTO ES POR MI MADRE!

¡!

_Ranma patea a Goeni__tz en la nuca tan fuerte que levanta su cuerpo…_

**Ranma:** ¡ESTO ES POR LE-CHAN!

¡! ¡!

_Goenitz pierde todo aliento cuando Ranma le da un rodillazo en las bolas y luego lo golpea en el pecho, mandándolo a volar contra un pedazo de pared…_

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡Y ESTO ES POR MÍ!!!

_Ranma comienza a reunir su energía de nuevo… Listo para darle a Goenitz lo que tanto se merece…_

**Ranma:** ¡¡¡SAI DAI KYU KIJIN RAISHU DAN!!!

_Los ojos de Goenitz se abren a causa del dolor cuando La Bomba de Ataque de Un Dios Demonio de Primera __Categoría le troza el brazo derecho a la altura del codo. Goenitz se tira al suelo lleno de dolor…_

_Leona ha observado todo. Cautivada por la visión de Ranma dándole a un horrible hombre lo que se merece. Leona corre hacia Ranma y lo abraza lo más fuerte que pueda, agradecida de que se encuentre bien._

**Leona:** ¡RAN-CHAN!

**Ranma:** ¡LE-CHAN!

_Ambos se abrazan… Nada parece importar en este momento… Sus amigos están esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero se encuentran bien. El hombre que habría de separarlos ha sido derrotado… Por fin pueden estar tranquilos… _

_Goenitz se pone de pie. Su imagen es un desastre sangriento de lo que era antes. Sus ojos brillan llenos de energía y cincuenta años de odio y enojo que estaban embotellados ahora liberados._

**Goenitz:** ¡TRAIDOR! ¡NO ERES APTO PARA SER EL OROCHI! ¡¡¡MUERE!!!

_Goenitz corre hacia ellos. Para ser __más preciso, hacia Leona, pues ella se encuentra más cerca. Ranma arroja a Leona a un lado y reúne algo de energía en su mano derecha para un último y letal ataque. No permitirá a Goenitz que intente controlarlo y lastime a Leona otra vez…_

**Ranma:** ¡DOKU TANKETSU SHO!

_El ataque de Ranma, "Golpe Profundo de Serpiente venenosa que Ataca __al Corazón", da con su blanco. Con su mano plana, dedos primero al corazón de Goenitz, Ranma libera su energía en ese punto, dispuesto a detener el corazón oscuro de Goenitz. Y así sucede… Pero, puso tanta energía en su ataque que el corazón de Goenitz literalmente sale disparado de su cuerpo a través de su espalda… Sus brazos caen sin vida a un costado… Y su cuerpo se azota contra el suelo de cara frente a Ranma. La sangre brotando del brazo cortado y de su boca, manchando el suelo. El viento por fin se calma…_

**Leona:** ¿Ranma?

_Ranma no contesta. __Reúne su Magatama no Orochi en su mano. La lanza contra el cuerpo de Goenitz, cubriéndolo en una llama de fuego violeta._

**Ranma (voltea hacia Leona):** Todo ha terminado, Le-chan… He acabado con él… Al fin esta libre…

_Las __lágrimas empiezan a formarse en los ojos de Leona. Corre hacia él y lo abraza ferozmente. En verdad, el terreno es sombrío y un recuerdo de un hombre controlado por el odio… Pero todo ha terminado para Leona… Su peor pesadilla se ha ido… Y ella se encuentra en los brazos de Ranma… Por primera vez en su vida… Se siente en paz…_

_Sin embargo, para Ranma… Esto es solo un obstáculo vencido… Ranma aun tiene que encontrar el cuerpo de Orochi… Mientras este exista, el jamás conocerá su "paz"…_

(--)

Fin del Capítulo 44

Próximo Capitulo: El Palacio de Flamas… El Pirata Moderno ataca de Nuevo… Y… Otro Fantasma…

Autor: RedPriest 17

Traduccion: Guy with a Stick

--Saludos a todos. Vaya, este capítulo sí que estuvo bueno y el final está cada vez más cerca. Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza en la traducción de los capítulos, no había tenido mucho tiempo para invertir en este proyecto, pero estoy por salir de vacaciones y espero poder avanzar más rápido en ello. Disfruten de esta excelente historia y nos leemos en la próxima.


	45. Chapter 45

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 45: Espacio Orochi: Palacio de Flamas

(------)

_Ranma y Leona se encuentran sentados juntos ante los escombros del Reino del Viento. Han despejado una pequeña __área y alineado a sus amigos. Los revisan para estar seguros de que se encuentran bien. Así que Ranma y Leona simplemente descansan y platican._

**Leona:** Ranma…

**Ranma:** ¿Si?

**Leona:** ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Me refiero a cuando salgamos de este lugar.

_Ranma se toma un momento para pensar antes de responder._

**Ranma:** Bueno Le-chan, hay algo de lo que estoy seguro que voy a hacer después de esto. Y es ir a ver a mi mamá. Quiero… No… NECESITO saber si se encuentra bien…

**Leona:** Es cierto… Yamazaki le lanzo una daga, ¿verdad?

_Ranma simplemente asienta cuando comienza a temblar un poco. Leona lo sujeta con un abrazo._

**Leona:** No te preocupes, Ranma… Ella estará bien… Es una persona muy fuerte. Se necesita de mucho más para hacerla caer.

**Ranma:** Eso espero, Le-chan… Eso espero…

_Ranma y Leona se quedan así por un rato, simplemente __abrazándose. Claro, el camino de sus vidas se ve mucho más claro ahora, pero aun habrá problemas en el futuro no muy lejano. Después de un rato, Ranma sonríe._

**Ranma:** Le-chan…

**Leona:** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Hay otra cosa que sé que tengo que hacer…

**Leona:** ¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata?

**Ranma:** Llevarte de vuelta con Heidern. De seguro me mataría si no te llevo de regreso sana y salva.

**Leona (sacude su cabeza, sonríe):** Conociéndolo bien, de seguro…

**Voz femenina:** ¡¡¡IORI-SAMA!!!

_Ranma y Leona voltean hacia donde viene la voz. Resulta que Vice es la primera en despertar. La ven sacudiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Iori._

**Vice (sacudiendo a Iori):** ¡VAMOS, IORI-SAMA! Iori-sama… ¿Iori-sama? Iori-sama… ¿Puedes oírme? (Sacude el cuerpo de Iori, su cabeza se inclina a un lado). ¿¡Iori-sama!? (Se ve preocupada). ¡¡¡IORI-SAMA!!!

_Vice deja caer a Iori al suelo. Luego lo golpea en el pecho con ambas manos __en lo que parece un acto de RCP._

**Vice:** Respira, Iori-sama, ¡¡¡RESPIRA!!!

_Iori se dobla en forma de "V" cuando recibe el golpe de Vice y luego cae de nuevo._

**Vice:** ¡IORI-SAMA! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de ser amantes de nuevo!

_Ranma y Leona se le quedan viendo._

**Ranma:** … Disculpa Vice…

_Vice se voltea._

**Vice:** ¿Qué? (Ojos se agrandan). ¡OH! ¡Hola, amo Ranma!

**Ranma (suspira):** … Por favor… Deja de llamarme amo…

**Vice (parpadea):** Es cierto… Lo siento… Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de romper.

**Ranma:** Como sea… Oye Vice…

**Vice:** Si am… Este… Quiero decir… ¿Si Ranma?

**Ranma:** ¿A qué te refieres cuando dijiste "amantes de nuevo"?

**Vice (sonríe):** Oh. Lo que pasa es que durante el torneo King of Fighters '96, Mature, Iori-sama y yo tuvimos mucho… "tiempo libre"… Si me entiendes, ¿verdad?...

_Ranma y Leona parpadean mientras Vice regresa a romperle las costillas… Este… A proporcionarle RCP a Iori…_

**Vice (golpeando a Iori en el pecho):** ¡VAMOS! ¡RESPIRA!

**Ranma:** Vice…

**Vice (voltea):** ¿Si?

**Ranma:** Iori solo esta inconsciente…

**Vice (se sonroja):** … Oh…

_Vice deja de golpear a Iori en el pecho._

**Vice:** ¿Crees que Iori se dé cuenta?

**Ranma y Leona:** Probablemente.

**Vice:** Rayos… Ahí va mi oportunidad de hacerlo mío…

_Vice mira a su alrededor._

**Vice:** ¡Oigan! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Goenitz?

**Ranma:** Bueno… Es una larga historia… Y prefiero esperar a que todos despierten.

**Vice:** … Okey.

(--)

_Después__ de un rato los demás peleadores empiezan a despertar._

**Terry (se levanta):** Argh… Ay guey, como me duele la espalda… (Se da cuenta de que algo no está bien, se empieza a tocar la cabeza). ¡HEY! ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI GORRA!?

**Ranma (apunta a un ****montón de escombro):** Probablemente en algún lugar dentro de ahí.

**Terry (mira el escombro):** … Ah mierda… Ni modo… Sera mejor que comience a buscar…

_Terry se dirige al __montón de escombro y comienza a escarbar._

**Kyo (se levanta):** … ¿Ya gané?

**Ranma:** No.

**Kyo:** … Rayos…

_Ranma agita su cabeza disgustado…_

**Chizuru (se mira):** Demonios… Mi traje esta todo sucio.

**Mature (sarcástica):** ¡Y yo opino que se te ve muy bien!

**Chizuru (enfoca su mirada hacia Mature):** … Puta.

**Mature:** La burra hablando de orejas.

_Chizuru y Mature comienzan a pelear._

**Vice:** ¡Oye! ¡NO PUEDES BURLARTE DE MI COMPAÑERA Y SALIRTE CON LA TUYA!

_Vice se une a la pelea entre Chizuru y Mature._

**Ranma (a Leona):** Es persistente, ¿no lo crees?

**Leona:** Sip.

**Ranma:** Y yo que pensaba que las Amazonas de China eran molestas…

_Leona carcajea levemente._

**Billy (buscando como loco):** ¿¡¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS JOYAS!?!?

**Ranma (apunta al ****montón de escombro):** Probablemente se encuentren por ahí.

_Billy voltea hacia el escombro y ve a Terry buscando entre el desastre._

**Billy:** ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLAS! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO SER POBRE DE NUEVO!!!

_Billy corre hacia el __montón de escombro y comienza a buscar como un loco._

_Kima se levanta. Voltea a ver a su alrededor, un poco mareada._

**Kima:** Argh… Mi cabeza… Espero que Iori-sama se encuentre bien…

_Kima mira a su alrededor y ve el cuerpo inconsciente de Iori. Ella se lanza hacia él._

**Kima:** ¡IORI-SAMA! ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTAS VIVO!

_Kima revisa a Iori. Aun se encuentra inconsciente. Kima comienza a administrarle respiración de boca a boca. __Después del tercer intento, los ojos de Iori se abren. Observa a la guerrera del Fénix quien se encuentra ocupada respirando en su boca. Iori se aparta un poco de ella._

**Iori:** ¿Fue bueno para ti también?

_Kima se sonroja como un jitomate._

**Kima:** ¡ESTE! Bueno… Lo que pasa es que… Tú estabas inconsciente… Así que pensé que tenía que ayudarte, tú sabes…

_De repente, Vice brinca de la pelea entre Chizuru y Mature y cae sobre Iori._

**Vice (se cuelga de Iori):** ¡IORI-SAMA!

**Iori:** … Hola Vice…

**Vice:** ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA POR TI, IORI-SAMA! ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESO DE NUEVO!

**Iori (se le queda viendo):** … Okey…

**Kima:** ¿Cómo te sientes, Iori?

**Iori:** … Supongo que bien… Pero mis costillas me están matando…

_Vice se sonroja un poco._

**Vice:** Este… Te has de haber golpeado muy fuerte cuando salimos volando a causa de esa explosión de energía que destruyó el palacio de Goenitz.

**Iori:** Supongo.

_Iori mira a su alrededor y ve a Ranma y Leona sentados juntos._

**Iori:** Oye, ¡Ranma!

**Ranma:** ¿Qué pasa Iori?

**Iori:** ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Goenitz?

**Ranma:** Ya me encargué de él.

**Iori (levanta una ceja):** ¿Oh?

_Ranma apunta a los restos quemados del cuerpo de Goenitz._

**Iori (sonríe):** … Bien… Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ranma.

**Ranma (se sujeta los hombros):** Hey. Sé que esto sonará cruel pero… Ese bastardo se lo tenía bien merecido.

**Iori (asienta):** Muy cierto…

_Vice camina hacia los restos de Goenitz. Escupe sobre el cuerpo._

**Vice:** Je. Que la pases bien en el infierno.

**Ranma:** No te agradaba mucho, ¿verdad?

**Vice:** Claro que no. Lo odiaba. Siempre nos mandaba a hacer sus sucios trabajos e hizo que fuéramos asesinadas por mi lindo y adorable Iori-sama. En verdad lo odiaba. Pero ahora, tengo un nuevo amo a quien servir. ¡Iori-sama!

_Vice se cuelga de Iori. Kima se le queda viendo._

**Vice:** ¡NUNCA HAY QUE SEPARARNOS DE NUEVO, IORI-SAMA!

**Iori:** … Odio mi vida…

**Terry****: **¡¡¡LO ENCONTRE!!!

**Billy (voltea hacia él):** ¿Mis joyas?

**Terry:** ¡No! ¡MI GORRA!

**Billy:** … ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA TU GORRA! ¡YO QUIERO MIS JOYAS!

**Mature (tiene a Chizuru en un candado):** Yo puedo encontrar "tus" joyas…

**Billy:** ¿En verdad? ¡OH POR FAVOR, ENCUENTRALAS!

**Mature (sonrisa malvada):** Claro…

_Mature avienta a Chizuru a un lado. Luego truena sus dedos. Todas las joyas que se encuentran enterradas debajo de los escombros explotan._

**Mature:** Y ahí es donde las hubieras encontrado si las buscaras bien…

**Billy (ojos llorosos):** Mis… Mis… ¡MIS JOYAS! ¡¡¡SOY POBRE DE NUEVO!!!

_Billy cae de rodillas llorando, maldiciendo sobre como su vida apesta._

(--)

_Después__ de prepararse y asegurarse que todos se encuentran bien, los peleadores se dirigen al final del Reino del Viento para poder completar la prueba y continuar al siguiendo mundo… Sin embargo, cuando llegan a su destino, se topan con una sorpresa "inesperada"…_

_Ven a Rugal Bernstein, sentado en un trono de oro con tallados de calaveras. Toma un sorbo de vino rojo de una copa de oro con detalles en platino._

**Ranma:** … Rugal…

**Rugal:** ¡AH! ¡Saludos, Décimo Hakkeshu! Supongo que si están aquí es porque Goenitz ha sido derrotado, ¿correcto?

**Ranma:** Rugal… No estoy de humor… Solo hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar para poder resolver la siguiente prueba.

**Rugal (agita su dedo índice):** Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso pues veras, YO SOY la prueba.

_Todos se le quedan viendo atónitos._

**Rugal:** Veras, Goenitz decidió hacer que la prueba del Mundo del Viento fuera una "Prueba de Combate"… Y, ya que Goenitz me dejo algunas de las joyas en las que reunió energía, las puedo utilizar para volverme más poderoso de lo que ya soy. De esa forma, perderán y no podrán continuar al siguiente reino. Además…

**Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kima, Chizuru, Kyo, Terry, Billy, Vice y Mature:** ¡¡¡YA CALLATE RUGAL!!!

_Y con eso, todos se lanzan contra Rugal, tirándolo al suelo. Luego proceden a darle una buena paliza._

**Rugal:** ¡HEY! ¡OUCH! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡UFF! ¡TENGAN PIEDAD! ¡ARGH! ¡NO SIENTO MIS RODILLAS! ¡AHHHH! ¡¿QUIEN ME MORDIO?! ¡OW! ¡YA PARENLE POR FAVOR! ¡AYYYYYY! ¡NO EN LA CARA! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, COMO DUELE!

_La paliza __continúa por otros cinco minutos. Finalmente, cuando terminan, Rugal se encuentra tirado en el suelo, golpeado, sangrando y todo torcido. Vemos un puente hecho de oro y cubierto de diamantes formarse entre el Reino del Viento y el siguiente._

**Rugal (atarantado):** … Yo quiero un caballito…

**Ranma (se estira):** Ah… Eso sirvió para aliviar el estrés.

**Leona (sonríe):** Vaya que si…

_Billy comienza a levantar el trono de Rugal y se lo coloca sobre su espalda._

**Billy:** UFF… Esto sí que pesa… ¡Pero soy rico de nuevo!

**Mature (se le queda viendo):** … No puedo creerlo… No eres más que un horripilante bicho ambicioso…

**Billy (sonríe):** Es cierto… Pero, ahora soy un horripilante bicho ambicioso RICO. Además, esto es para la colegiatura de mi hermana.

**Mature (****sonríe):** Bueno, creo que eso es aceptable…

**Billy:** ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

_Y así, Ranma y compañía comienzan a cruzar el puente. Billy se detiene e intenta quitar algunos de los diamantes que se encuentran incrustados__._

**Ranma, Leona, Iori, Kima, Terry, Kyo, Chizuru, Vice y Mature:** ¡BILLY!

**Billy (voltea hacia ellos):** … ¿Qué?

(--)

_Después de cruzar el puente todos se sorprenden por lo que ven. Toda el __área se parece al Reino de Fuego, solo que el calor es más soportable. Hay aéreas con arena negra y rocas ígneas… Sin embargo, también hay piezas de carbón y diamantes dispersados por todo el desierto negro. También hay algunos geiseres que liberan humo._

_Billy levanta la mirada al cielo. Cae de rodillas, junta sus manos y comienza a rezar._

**Billy:** ¡GRACIAS!

_Billy comienza a recolectar todos los diamantes que pueda encontrar. Billy encuentra un diamante enorme._

**Billy (sonríe):** Ah… La vida es dulce… ¡HEY! Este diamante tiene escrito algo…

_Los demás se acercan a Billy… El diamante tiene escrito en kanji la palabra "Honoo"…_

**Ranma:** Flama…

**Iori:** Entonces este es mi Reino, ¿verdad?

**Mature:** Así es. Este debe ser tú Reino…

**Vice:** ¡VIVA! ¡ESTOY EN EL PARAISO!

_Todos se le quedan viendo._

**Iori (sonríe):** Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que yo tengo el control aquí?

**Mature:** Exacto.

**Iori (sonrisa malvada):** ¡EXCELENTE! Oh Kyo… Ven aquí Kusanagi…

_Kyo ve a Iori __sonreír y comienza a correr por su vida. De repente, el suelo debajo de sus pies empieza a hacer erupción. Kyo ahora se encuentra corriendo por todos lados cubierto en llamas._

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡GAHHHH!!! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!

**Iori:** Hm, hm, hm, hm, je, je je, je, ¡JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kima (viendo a Iori):** … Eres muy violento, ¿verdad?

**Iori:** Siiiiiii…

**Vice:** ¡Iori-sama es el mejor!

**Kyo (aun corriendo y cubierto en fuego): **¡DIOS SANTO, COMO DUELE! ¡QUE TERMINE EL DOLOR POR FAVOR!

**Chizuru:** ¡Rápido Kyo! Tírate al suelo y comienza a rodar.

_Kyo hace justamente eso. Sin embargo, como hay carbón mezclado con la arena, Kyo enciende rápidamente toda el área a su alrededor._

**Kyo:** ¡¡¡!!!

**Iori (sonríe):** Esto sí que es divertido.

**Ranma (suspira):** … Le-chan. Si serías tan amable…

**Leona:** Claro… ¡Mizu Ken REVERTIDO! ¡SAI DAI MIZU KEN!

_Y así, Leona ejecuta su Puño de Agua de Primera Clase. Pero, a diferencia de su ataque normal, la cual es simplemente un ki elemental, __está literalmente crea una esfera de agua. Leona la lanza contra Kyo, empapándolo al igual que su alrededor, apagando el fuego._

**Leona:** ¿Te sientes mejor?

**Kyo (escupe un poco de agua):** … Si…

**Iori (suspira)****:** … Este lugar me empieza a agradar…

**Ranma:** Oigan, ¿Cuántos reinos hemos atravesado?

**Mature:** Este sería el noveno reino, mi señor.

**Ranma (gota en la frente):** Vice… Mature… Voy a decir esto solo una vez más. Dejen de llamarme así. En verdad me molesta cuando me dicen "amo", "señor" u "Orochi". ¿Me entendieron?

**Mature:** Claro, Ranma.

**Vice:** Por supuesto, Saotome.

**Ranma:** ¡Y tampoco me llamen Saotome!

**Mature y Vice:** ¡SI, RANMA!

**Leona (mira a Ranma):** ¿Que tiene de malo que te llamen Saotome?

**Ranma:** Es muy sencillo. Lo detesto. Odio todo lo que Genma le ha hecho a ese nombre. En verdad estoy considerando sacar mi nombre del registro Saotome y colocarlo bajo Yagami.

**Iori (sonríe):** Ah… Y el nombre de Yagami crece…

**Kyo (tiembla):** M… M… ¿¡Mas Yagamis!? En verdad comienzo a odiar mi vida… Si tan solo esos dos se parecieran más a mí querida Rankyo…

**Ranma e Iori (miran a Kyo):** … Idiota…

**Leona:** Oigan, ¿esto quiere decir que el siguiente reino es el último?

**Mature:** Eso creo.

**Ranma:** Hmm… Tal vez sea buena idea descansar aquí antes de continuar al siguiente reino. Dios sabrá lo que pueda pasar allá.

**Mature:** Esa es una buena idea… Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

**Ranma:** ¿Alguien se opone?

_Hay un silencio total._

**Ranma:** De acuerdo. Acamparemos aquí. Descansaremos y atenderemos nuestras heridas.

(--)

_Por lo que pueden ver, ya es de noche. Pero a decir verdad, Iori no ha podido dormir. El siente una extraña __sensación a su alrededor, como si algo lo estuviera jalando. Comienza a caminar, como si fuera guiado por el terreno._

_Kima tampoco pudo dormir. Ella simplemente estaba sentada, pensando en que hacer una vez que salgan de ese lugar. No tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer después. Saffron le había ordenado que le enseñara a Iori las costumbres de los Fénix, pero él no es más que un bastardo testarudo, obstinado y mal agradecido…_

_Pero aún así, Kima reconoce que también tiene su lado bueno. El es muy honorable y pelea justamente en combate. Claro, es muy brutal en las peleas, pero él en verdad nunca hace" trampa". También la ha salvado en un par de ocasiones. Iori en verdad es un enigma para ella. Decide ir a checar como anda. Lo que encuentra es a Iori caminando más hacia el interior del reino. Ella decide seguirlo._

(--)

_Finalmente, Iori se detiene. Siente que esa cosa que lo __está "jalando" tiene la mayor fuerza aquí. Kima se detiene a cierta distancia y observa lo que sucede detrás de una duna de arena._

**Iori:** ¡Quienquiera que seas, muéstrate! ¡No te escondas de mí!

**Voz:** Hmph…

_Iori ve a sus alrededores. No ve a nadie. De repente, una pequeña flama púrpura flota frente a su ojos. Pronto, mas flamas se reúnen, girando a su alrededor como un tornado. De repente, se disparan hacia arriba y caen frente a él. La figura de una persona comienza a tomar forma._

_La forma es traslucida, y de un hombre en sus veintes. El hombre se encuentra vestido con un traje oscuro, casi como un ninja, con una bufanda azul oscura enredada alrededor de su cuello. Tiene cabello largo y rojo, amarrado en forma de cola de caballo y tiene unos ojos fríos de color zafiro. Iori se molesta con la presencia del fantasma._

**Iori:** … Tsuki…

**Tsuki:** Hmph… Maldito desagradecido…

**Iori:** ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito bastardo? ¿No deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno?

**Tsuki:** Hmph… ¿Acaso es un crimen que un padre visite a su hijo?

**Iori:** ¡En este caso, SI! Ahora, regresa al pequeño rincón oscuro del infierno de donde viniste.

**Tsuki:** … ¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo?

**Iori:** ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Hiciste de mi vida un infierno!

**Tsuki:** ¿Acaso era mi culpa que necesitaras mas entrenamiento? Claro que no. Tu solo eras un debilucho. Una mancha negra sobre el nombre Yagami.

**Iori:** Hmph… Pensé que todos éramos una "mancha negra" desde que nuestro clan hizo un pacto con el Orochi.

**Tsuki:** ¡BAH! No somos manchas negras por la "bendición" que recibimos del Orochi. Somos líneas doradas en una nube oscura de la historia. Tú no eres más que una vergüenza.

**Iori (ojos se agrandan de odio):** ¿¡VERGÜENZA!? ESCUCHAME BIEN PINCHE VIEJO, ¡YO LOGRE HACER LO QUE TU, O CUALQUIER OTRO DEL CLAN YAGAMI JAMAS PUDIERON! ¡YO DERROTE A UN KUSANAGI! ¡YO LO DERROTE Y RECLAME VICTORIA PARA NUESTRO CLAN! ¡YO NO AGACHE LA CABEZA Y MORI DESPUES DE LA BATALLA COMO TÚ Y EL RESTO DE NUESTROS ANCESTROS!

**Tsuki:** ¡Pero lo dejaste vivir!

**Iori (sonríe):** Mejor para él vivir en desgracia por ahora… Además… Una vez que deje de ser útil para mi primo, Kyo puede darse por muerto…

**Tsuki:** Ah sí… El hijo de mi hermana. También es una vergüenza. Casi tanto como tú.

**Iori:** ¿Por qué no mejor te largas ya?

**Tsuki:** Claro… Como si te fuera ser así de fácil.

**Iori:** ¡Solo déjame en paz!

**Tsuki:** Je… Dejarte en paz… ¿Cómo todas las mujeres en tu vida? ¿Cómo cuando no tienes con quien ir después de una victoria?

**Iori:** ¡YA CALLATE!

**Tsuki:** Je… ¿Acaso toque un punto débil? Admítelo. ¿Quién amaría a alguien como tú? Terminaras solo por el resto de tu vida… Pero alégrate… Si tomas en cuenta la sangre Orochi que hay en tu cuerpo, no tendrás que soportar tu soledad por mucho tiempo…

_Iori le lanza una mirada fría al espíritu de su padre. Luego se da la vuelta y comienza a retirarse._

**Tsuki:** ¿¡A DONDE RAYOS CREES QUE VAS!?

**Iori:** No tenemos nada que discutir. Tú estás muerto. Yo estoy vivo. Yo hice lo que tú no pudiste. Yo derroté a un Kusanagi. "Vive" en el inframundo con tu vergüenza.

**Tsuki:** ¡REGRESA!

_Iori __continúa caminando y Tsuki comienza a desaparecer._

**Tsuki:** ¡¡¡MADITO SEAS IORI!!!

**Iori (murmura):** Creo que eso fue la intención de Dios para ti…

_Tsuki __desaparace._

(--)

_Iori se sienta a las afueras del campamento. El se encuentra pensando. Piensa en __cómo odia al viejo. Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Kima camina hacia él._

**Kima:** Disculpa…

_Iori voltea y ve a Kima parada frente a él__. Tiene los brazos cruzados frente a ella y parece un poco desconcentrada._

**Iori:** … ¿Qué quieres, Kima? ¿No deberías estar dormida como los demás?

**Kima:** Lo mismo podría decir de ti…

**Iori (suspira):** De acuerdo…

_Iori se da la vuelta, regresa a sus pensamientos._

**Kima:** Este… Iori…

_Iori no responde._

**Kima:** Bueno, Iori. Solo quiero decir esto. Vi lo que pienso que fue tu padre. Y escucha lo que yo te digo. ¡No le hagas caso! Eres una buena persona. Admito que no eres el mejor, pero eres una muy buena persona. Y tú… Bueno… Tú me agradas. (Sonroja). Eres una persona decente, considerando como te ha tratado la vida. Estoy impresionada.

_Iori no responde. Solo sigue ahí sentado. Kima suspira._

**Kima:** Bueno, me retiro.

_Kima se da la vuelta y se va. Toma unos pasos, hasta que…_

**Iori:** Espera…

_Kima se detiene y se a la vuelta. Iori no se ha movido, aun sigue en la misma posición._

**Kima:** Iori…

_No se da la vuelta para mirarla, pero le contesta._

**Iori:** Nunca he dicho esto antes, pero… Gracias…

_Kima se queda viendo la espalda de Iori, sorprendida. Luego sonríe._

**Kima:** De nada, Iori.

_Kima se da la vuelta y camina hacia el campamento._

_Iori se queda sentado. Levanta la mano e invoca su flama púrpura, su Magatama no Orochi. Se le queda viendo. Se da cuenta que mientras __más se adentran al "Espacio Orochi", más oscuro se vuelve su flama. De repente tose un poco de sangre. No es mucho, pero es lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar._

**Iori (piensa):** Je… El veneno de mi poder… Mi poder otorgado por Orochi… Me pregunto… ¿Acaso el acercarse al cuerpo del Orochi significa que nosotros de sangre Orochi aumentamos nuestro poder? ¿O acaso significa que estamos muriendo más rápido que antes?

_Iori cierra su mano, apagando el fuego. Luego deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a reírse. No su risa de siempre, cuando obtiene una victoria… Sino una temerosa. Casi suena como un lamento…_

(--)

_De vuelta en el mundo real, Shinnosuke espera afuera del pilar de luz con los tres tesoros de la__ Shinji__ Trioca. Ha estado aquí por más de una semana. Desafortunadamente, no recuerda POR QUE está esperando ahí… No sabe cuánto tiempo tiene que esperar, así que se fue a su casa por provisiones. Termino convirtiendo su viaje en un campamento._

**Shinnosuke:** Hmm… ¿Me pregunto por qué estaré aquí?... ¿Y también me pregunto por qué ese viejo estaba molesto cuando no lo reconocí cuando fui a mi casa?...

_De repente, el pilar de luz empieza a brillar con __más intensidad. Una figura sale de ella. Es la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso, cubierto de heridas y cortadas. Con cabello rubio y un ojo color rojo como la sangre. La figura sostiene tres gemas ametistas que brillan con poder._

**Hombre de ojo rojo:** ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN!? ¿Lastimarme a mí? ¿¡Lastimar al GRAN RUGAL BERNSTEIN!? ¿¡EL PIRATA MODERNO!? Grrr… Ya lo verán… ¡¡¡YA LO VERAN TODOS!!!

_Shinnosuke se le acerca._

**Shinnosuke:** Disculpe…

**Rugal: **¿¡QUE QUIERES?!

**Shinnosuke:** ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

_Una gota aparece en la frente de Rugal._

Fin Capitulo 45

Próximo Capitulo: Llego la hora amigos… Sigue el Palacio Omega… Es Ranma y compañía contra el cuerpo del Orochi… ¿Quién irá a ganar esta batalla? ¿Los héroes mortales, o la forma física de un dios inmortal?

_**Historia original: RedPriest 17**_

_**Traduccion: Guy with a Stick.**_


	46. Chapter 46

Ranma el Décimo Hakkeshu o El Primo de Ranma, Iori

(------)

Importante: Este fic es solo una traducción al español. La historia original (ingles) pertenece a **Red Priest of the 17 Order, **escrita en el año 2000. Muchas gracias por el permiso **Red.**

Aviso: No soy dueño de Ranma ½. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No soy dueño de The King of Fighters. Es propiedad de SNK Playmore. Por otro lado, si recomiendo buscar información sobre estas dos propiedades. No te decepcionarás.

(------)

Nota: Esta historia toma lugar después del final del manga de Ranma ½ y un poco después de The King of Fighters '97.

(------)

Ranma El Décimo Hakkeshu Capitulo 46: Palacio Omega. Parte 1: El Encuentro.

(--)

_Ya es de "mañana" en el Espacio Orochi. (Si alguien pudiera llamarlo de esa forma). Algunos de los peleadores salen de sus tiendas de campaña, listos para continuar con su viaje mientras otros aún descansan. Al fin y al cabo, es sólo una prueba y luego... En busca del cuerpo de Orochi..._

(--)

_Ranma se despierta lentamente. Por alguna razón se siente en calma, casi en paz. Abre sus ojos, viendo el techo de su casa de campaña. Luego vea Leona durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Le sonríe. Esta es la segunda vez que han tenido un momento "íntimo". Al menos esta vez ambos eran más experimentados..._

_Ranma mueve unos cabellos que se encuentran frente a la cara de Leona, para que pueda tener una mejor vista de su belleza. Su sonrisa se agranda. Para él, ella es la persona más bella._

_Ranma acerca su rostro a la cara de Leona y la besa en los labios. Los ojos de Leona parpadean un poco antes de abrirlos completamente. Ranma deja de besarla para sonreírle._

**Ranma:** Buenos días, Le-chan... ¿dormiste bien?

**Leona (sonríe): **¿Tú qué crees?

_Ranma se sonroja a causa de esa respuesta. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna los labios de Leona mientras acerca sus labios al oído de Ranma para susurrarle._

**Leona:** ¿Qué tal si repetimos la función de anoche?

_Ranma sonríe con ese comentario. Luego abraza a Leona para demostrarle su afecto._

(--)

_Iori mira a través de las arenas negras de su reino... El reino de la flama no parece ser la gran cosa para sus ojos..._

_Iori hace una pequeña risa burlesca._

**Iori (piensa): **Pensándolo bien... Mi alma tampoco es la gran cosa... ¿O me equivoco?...

_Entonces, Iori hace su cabeza hacia atrás y empieza reírse._

**Iori:** Hm, hm, hm, hm, je, je, je, je, JAAAAA, JA, JA…

¡!

**Iori:** ¡OUCH!

_Iori se sujeta la mejilla derecha y baja su mirada al suelo. Un zapato... ¿!Alguien SE ATREVIÓ a lanzarle un zapato!?_

_Los ojos de Iori se agrandan al reconocer el zapato... Sólo una persona utiliza zapatos blancos de piel..._

**Iori:** ¡¡¡KUSANAGI!!!

_Iori corre a la casa de campaña de Kyo, con el zapato empuñado en su mano. Iori está listo para convertir a Kyo en pequeños pedazos sangrientos de Kusanagi._

(--)

_Detrás de una roca grande, vemos a Mature y a Vice escondidas. Mature se le queda viendo a Vice quien se encuentra llena de alegría después de la travesura que acaba de hacer._

**Mature:** ¿Acaso era necesario lanzarle ese zapato a Iori? Digo, él ya odia a Kusanagi como nadie más en el mundo...

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Mature:** Sabes muy bien que esto sólo va causar que tu "Iori-sama" se ponga muy, pero muy encabronado... Más de lo que ya está en estos momentos...

**Vice:** ¿Y?

**Mature:** ¿No se supone que aún necesitamos a ese idiota?

**Vice:** Oye, tú fuiste quien me dijo que la prueba de Iori era uno de auto indulgencia. Sólo estoy ayudando a que Iori se complazca haciendo pedazos al idiota de Kyo.

**Mature:** Bueno Vice, acabas de arruinar una "oportunidad" de tener a Iori.

**Vice (levanta una ceja):** ¿A que te refieres?

**Mature:** Cuando te dije que la prueba de Iori era una de "auto indulgencia", eso significa que se puede complacer como a él se le antoje. Ya sea con la violencia, con el chupe (del cual no tenemos ni una gota) o...

**Vice (ojos saltados):** Quieres decir que... ¿Podría haber complacido a Iori en...?

**Mature (asienta):** Exacto…

_Vice se le queda viendo en shock a Mature, luego sale corriendo detrás de Iori._

**Vice:** ¡¡¡ESPÉRAME IORI-SAMA!!!

_Mature simplemente observa hacia la dirección en que__ Vice salió corriendo y sacude su cabeza disgustada._

**Mature:** Aún no comprendo cómo puede amar a la persona que nos "asesino"...

(--)

_Kyo se encuentra dormido profundamente. El sueña sobre muchas cosas. Su novia Yuki, __sueña en ser campeón del torneo King of Fighters, el que todas las participantes femeninas del torneo forman parte de su harem personal y la cabeza de Iori Yagami montada sobre la chimenea en la mansión Kusanagi._

**Kyo (dormido, sueña, babea, patea con el pie izquierdo):** Je, je… Pero por supuesto, Mai Shiranui. Me encantaría que me sirvas otra uva pelada mientras brincas...

_El sueño de Kyo termina abruptamente cuando un seriamente-encabronado-más-allá-de-la-imaginación-va-a-entrar-en-la-Locura-de-Sangre-para-patearte-el-pobre-trasero Iori Yagami rompe uno de los lados de su casa de campaña_

**Iori:** ¡!

_Kyo se sienta derecho. Mira hacia el frente hacia la vista de Iori Yagami. Si no fuera porque su padre siempre le dijo, "quédate quie__to, los Yagami no pueden verte si te quedas quieto", él hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar._

_Iori entonces sostiene frente a él un zapato de piel color blanco._

**Iori (ojo derecho temblando):** ¿!Es… Esto… ¡TUYO!?

_Kyo mira el zapato que Iori sujeta en su mano. Luego suspira de alivio._

**Kyo:** Oh. Así es. Gracias por devolver el zapato que había perdido...

**Iori (interrumpe):** ¡¡¡KUSANAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

**Kyo:** ¡EEP!

**Iori:** ¡TE HARÉ GRITAR, TE HARÉ LLORAR, TE HARÉ MORIR!

**Kyo:**! ¡

(--)

_Una explosión sacude el área. Kyo sale corriendo de su tienda de campaña a tal velocidad que compite con un Honda Civic, Iori pisándole los talones._

**Kyo (corriendo):** ¡! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE HICE PARA ENOJARTE!?

**Iori:** ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO KUSANAGI, PARA PODER TOMAR ESTE ZAPATO Y GOLPEARTE CON EL HASTA QUE MUERAS!

**Kyo:** ¡!

_De repente, Vice entra en escena y comienza a perseguir a Iori._

**Vice:** ¡IORI-SAMA, OLVÍDATE DE ESE MALDITO DE KUSANAGI Y VEN CON TÚ DAMA EN ESPERA VICE-CHAN!

**Kyo (aun corriendo):** ¿Porque me siguen llamando "maldito Kusanagi" ustedes dos?

**Iori y Vice:** ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO KUSANAGI!

_Kyo __ sigue perseguido por Iori, quien es ahora perseguido por Vice. Billy se encuentra sentado en el trono de oro que le robó a Rugal mientras toma un sorbo de una taza de café._

**Billy (suspira): ... **Esto sí que trae recuerdos... Nomás espera que le cuente todas las cosas raras que han sucedido aquí a mi jefe...

(--)

_Ranma termina de besar a Leona y mira hacia la abertura de su tienda de campaña._

**Ranma:** Supongo que debería ir a ver qué está sucediendo.

**Leona:** Sólo cinco minutos más. ¿Por favor?

_Ranma sonríe__ y devuelve su atención hacia Leona._

(--)

_Kima sale de su casa de campaña y se estira._

**Kima:** Rayos... Dormí como tronco...

_Kima entonces se da cuenta que unas personas se dirigen hacia ella._

**Kyo (pasando a Kima):** ¡!

**Iori (pasando a Kima):** ¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR EL CORAZÓN CON UNA CUCHARA OXIDADA Y LUEGO VOY A HACER QUE TE LA TRAGUES!

**Vice (pasando a Kima):** ¡REGRESA POR FAVOR, IORA-SAMA! ¡HAY COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE DESNUDAR... ESTE... DISCUTIR!

_Kima parpadea mientras observa__ en dirección a donde corrieron los tres chiflados._

**Kima (suspira):** ... ¿Por qué no puedo vivir una vida tranquila? Pude ser una ama de casa como sugirió mamá, PERO Nooooooo… Yo quería formar parte de la Guardia Fénix… Pues ya que... Será mejor que intente detenerlos antes de que alguien, (lo más seguro Kyo) termine como una mancha de sangre...

_Kima saca sus salas y toma vuelo tras ellos._

(--)

_Ranma finalmente sale de su casa de campaña. Sólo carga puesto los pantalones y está sudando profun__damente. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Iori, sujetando a Kyo en un candado, pegándole con un zapato en la cabeza, mientras Kima y Vice están jalando a Iori de los hombros._

**Iori (golpeando a Kyo en la cabeza con un zapato):** ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

**Kyo (moviendo sus brazos a lo loco):** ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTO APESTA!

**Vice (jalando a Iori del hombro izquierdo):** ¡OLVIDATE DE EL, IORI-SAMA! ¡MEJOR VAYAMOS A HACER EL AMOR!

**Kima (jalando a Iori del hombro derecho):** ¡SÍ CÓMO NO! ¡NO SÉ LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO PERO ESTA LOCURA TIENE QUE TERMINAR!

_Una gota aparece en la frente de Ranma por lo que ve frente a él._

**Ranma (murmura):** Okey… Será mejor que los detenga antes de que esto se ponga peor. (Gritando). ¡OIGAN! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

_Iori, Kyo, Vice y Kima se detienen y miran a Ranma._

**Iori:** ¿Pues qué parece que estoy haciendo? ¡ESTOY MADREANDO A KYO!

**Kyo:** ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! ¡IORI ME ESTÁ MADREANDO CON MI ZAPADO IZQUIERDO!

**Vice:** Solo intento llevara Iori-sama a la cama conmigo.

**Kima:** Yo solo intento detener esta locura. (Mira a Vice). ¡Y TÚ NO VAS A LLEVAR A IORI A LA CAMA, SI ALGUIEN LO HACE, ESA SERE YO!

_Los ojos de Kima se agrandan y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Todos lo demás se le quedan viendo._

**Kima (piensa):** ¡MIERDA!

**Kyo:** ¡NO! ¿¡CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!? ¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE LOS YAGAMI SEDUCEN A ESTAS POBRES E INOCENTES DONCELLAS!?

_Iori y Ranma miran con odio a Kyo. Iori comienza de nuevo a golpear a Kyo con el zapato._

**Iori: **¡LLORA, GRITA, MUERE!

**Kyo (al ser golpeado con un zapato):** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡YA PARALE! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!

**Vice (se lanza contra Kima):** ¡MUERE, MALDITA AVE!

_Kima cae al suelo y comienza a pelear contra Vice._

**Kima:** ¿¡TE ATREVES A ATACARME!? ¡TE PATEARE EL CULO, VIBORA RESBALOSA!

**Vice:** ¡PUTA!

**Kima:** ¡PIRUJA!

_Vice y Kima continúan peleando, arrancándose la ropa, rasgándose y mordiéndose la una a la otra, mientras Iori continua golpeando a Kyo._

**Ranma (ojo izquierdo tiembla):** … Me alegra que todos ustedes estén manejando este asunto de una manera madura, como adultos… (Suspira). … Esto no puede ponerse peor…

_De repente, Ranma escucha unos gritos que vienen de lejos. Voltea hacia atrás y comienza a temblar disgustado._

**Yashiro, Shermie y Chris:** ¡¡¡OROCHI-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Ranma:** … No… Esto es una pesadilla…

_Yashiro, Shermie y Chris corren hacia Ranma. Se ponen de rodillas y manos al suelo y comienzan a postrarse ante Ranma._

**Yashiro, Shermie y Chris:** Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…

**Ranma (gota en su frente):** Ahora sé que Kami-sama me odia…

_Leona sale de la casa de campaña. Solo que ella __está completamente vestida, pero su cabello esta suelto._

**Leona:** ¿Qué está pasando?

_Ranma apunta hacia toda la locura a su alrededor._

**Leona:** … ¿Estás seguro de que toda esta gente son tus "guerreros"?

**Ranma:** Desafortunadamente, si…

**Leona:** Rayos…

**Kyo (aun siendo golpeado por Iori):** ¿¡¿¡¿¡PODRIA ALGUIEN AYUDARME POR FAVOR!?!?!?

**Ranma y Leona:** No.

**Kyo:** ¡!

**Iori (golpeando a Kyo con un zapato):** Hm, hm, hm, hm, je je, je je, ¡¡¡JA JA JA, JA JAAAAAAA!!!

(--)

_Media hora después, todos por fin se han calmado (con la excepción de Iori y Kyo). Solo que ahora hay tres personas __más en el grupo._

**Terry (rascándose la cabeza):** Okey… A ver si entendí bien. Ustedes tres (apunta a Yashiro, Shermie y Chris) ¿están aquí para ayudarnos?

**Yashiro:** ¡ASI ES!

**Shermie:** Por supuesto.

**Chris:** Claro.

**Ranma:** ¿Qué no ustedes intentaban convertirme en el Orochi?

**Yashiro:** Eso fue antes. Cuando trabajábamos para ese tal Gonads… o como se llame…

**Shermie:** Goenitz…

**Yashiro:** Como sea. El punto es que está muerto. Solo nos queda una persona a quien seguir ahora.

**Yashiro, Shermie y Chris (****hincándose):** Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama, Orochi-sama…

**Ranma (gota en la frente):** … ¿Por qué yo?

**Chizuru:** ¡No les creas nada Ranma! ¡Ellos son tres de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales del Orochi! No son más que unos villanos, ¡Basura Orochi!

**Ranma:** Chizuru… Te recuerdo que YO también soy de sangre Orochi…

**Chizuru (se sonroja):** … Perdón…

**Iori (aun golpeando a Kyo con el zapato, y la suela empieza a caerse):** Muere Kusanagi, ¡MUERE!

**Kyo (inconsciente, aun siendo golpeado por Iori): **……………………………………

**Ranma:** Iori, ya puedes detenerte… ¡Ya casi está muerto!

**Iori:** ¿Cómo? (Mira a Kyo, sus ojos son unas pequeñas "x"). Oh… (Deja caer a Kyo al suelo). Tengo que decirte algo sobre todo esto, primo…

**Ranma:** ¿Oh?

**Iori:** Golpear a Kyo me ha caído muy bien. Es mejor que tomar años y años de terapia.

**Ranma:** Eso… Me da gusto… Creo…

**Iori:** … ¿Puedo golpear a Yashiro ahora?

**Yashiro:** ¿Qué?

**Ranma:** Claro.

**Yashiro (ojos saltados):** ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?

_Yashiro comienza a correr mientras Iori comienza a perseguirlo._

**Iori (persiguiendo a Yashiro):** ¡¡LLORA, GRITA, MUERE!!

**Yashiro (corriendo):** ¡AUXILIO! ¡POLICIA! ¡BOMBEROS! ¡PERRERA! ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡AYUDENME!

(--)

_Un rato después, Yashiro parece un juguete todo mordisqueado. Iori se ve muy, MUY contento._

**Iori:** ¡JAMAS en mi vida me había sentido tan bien!

**Ranma:** Eso es bueno.

**Yashiro:** Me… Duele… Tanto… No… Puedo… Sentir… Piernas… No… Puedo… Formar… Frase…

**Iori:** Oh, acabo de recordar… Kima…

**Kima:** ¿Si?

**Iori:** ¿A qué te referías con llevarme a la cama contigo?

**Kima (sonroja):** ¡NADA!

**Iori (burlesco):** Claro que si en verdad quieres eso… Podría considerarlo… Al fin y al cabo, Ranma y Leona llevan el record de parear como conejos~!WHAM!~ ¡OUCH!

_Iori mira hacia el suelo y ve una bota de combate verde. Leona se acerca y se coloca la bota de nuevo._

**Iori: **… ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Por qué se agarraron ahora de lanzar sus zapatos hacia mí?

**Ranma:** Bueno, creo que ya hemos gastado demasiado tiempo aquí. Deberíamos continuar y terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y así regresar a casa más rápido. ¿Todos a favor?

**Iori, Leona, Kima, Chizuru, Vice, Mature, Terry y Billy:** ¡YO!

**Kyo (golpeado):** ………………

**Ranma:** ¿Todos en contra?

**Shermie y Chris: **¡YO!

**Yashiro (golpeado):** ………………

_Y así, todos comienzan a correr hacia el final del Reino de la Flama para continuar al siguiente mundo. (Con la excepción del Equipo Nueva Cara, quienes se quedan atrás y Kyo, quien es de nuevo cargado por Iori)._

_Cuando llegan al final del lugar se dan cuenta que el puente que conecta ambos reinos ya apareció._

**Iori:** … ¿Qué es esto? ¿No hay prueba? Qué bien.

**Mature (gota en la frente):** Este… Claro Iori…

**Vice (gota en la frente):** Por supuesto Iori-sama…

**Ranma:** Bueno, es muy conveniente… ¡VAMOS!

_Y así, Ranma y compañía comienzan a __atravesar el puente hecho de rubíes hacia el último reino… Hasta que Billy se detiene._

**Billy:** Un momento… ¿¡Acaso el narrador dijo RUBIES!?

_Billy saca un pico pequeño y empieza a quitar pedazos del puente. Mature toma a Billy del cuello de la camisa y lo empieza a jalar._

**Mature:** ¡ANDA, VAMONOS!

**Billy:** ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR LAS RIQUEZAS ATRÁS!

¡!

_Mature golpea a Billy en la cabeza con el trono de oro que él le había robado a Rugal__, dejándolo inconsciente._

**Mature:** Así está mejor…

_Mature se lleva arrastrando a Billy. __También se lleva el trono solo para ser "amable" con el chalan de Geese…_

(--)

_Ranma pone un pie en el último Reino del Espacio Orochi. Lo primero que ve es un arco en frente del puente con la forma de una herradura. Aquellos que han tenido el "placer" de ver el tatuaje en la espalda de Rugal y haber escuchado su discurso saben muy bien de que se trata…_

**Iori, Vice, Mature y Kyo:** El "Omega"…

**Iori (mira a Kyo):** ¿Ya despertaste?

**Kyo:** Si.

_Iori deja caer a Kyo._

**Kyo:** ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable?

_De repente, un rugido muy fuerte se oye por todos lados, haciendo que los ojos de todos se agranden sorprendidos._

**Leona:** Acaso fue…

**Ranma (asienta):** Orochi…

**Chizuru (mira a su alrededor):** ¿Dónde está? No hay nada aquí.

_Como si fuera para contestarle, el suelo comienza a temblar y la cabeza de una serpiente enorme sale de la tierra._

**Ranma, Leona, Kima, Iori, Chizuru, Terry, Vice, Mature, Billy y Kyo:** ¡OROCHI!

_De repente, otra cabeza sale del suelo. Luego otra y otra, hasta ser rodeados por siete cuellos de serpiente enormes. Todas las serpientes parecen ver a Ranma con mucha hambre…_

**Ranma:** Demonios…

_Terry, sin desperdiciar el tiempo, reúne __su ki en su puño, luego golpea con fuerza el suelo cerca de una de esas cabezas._

**Terry:** ¡¡¡POWER… GEYSER!!!

_El gran estallido de ki explota del suelo hacia una de las cabezas de Orochi. Nada sucede…_

**Terry (ojos saltados):** ¡RAYOS!

**Billy:** ¡DEJA TE MUESTRO COMO SE HACE!

_Billy toma su bastón y comienza a girarlo. Lo gira cada vez __más rápido, juntando energía en ella hasta hacerla prender fuego._

**Billy:** ¡SUPER FIRE WHEEL!

_Billy termina de girar su bastón con una abanicada, mandando una rueda de fuego hacia una de las cabezas de Orochi. Hace contacto… De nuevo, nada sucede._

**Billy:** … Mierda…

**Iori:** Kima, dame tu espada…

_Kima le entrega su espada. Iori comienza a reunir su fuego Orochi en ella, concentrándose en el estallido que su tía Nodoka utilizo en el torneo. Pero antes de que terminara de reunir toda la energía necesaria, alguien se atraviesa en su camino._

**Kyo:** ¡JA JA! ¡YO PONDRE FIN A ESTO!

(--)

Fin de Capítulo 46

Próximo Capítulo: ¿Ranma está muerto? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!... ¿Qué hay con el Orochi? ¿Acaso es otra prueba? ¿Enfrentarse a cinco de los mejores guerreros? ¿Acaso las cosas no pueden ponerse más fácil para la chica del cabello de fuego?


End file.
